El chico de cabellos cobrizos
by CherryValh
Summary: Una Bella terca, un Edward mujeriego, un Emmett antojadizo y una versión mejorada de Demetri.Me alegra, por ti y por Ben el idiota de Edward heroína no vale la pena, oye,¿quién te dijo lo del profesor de gimnasia? Tu heroína-susurró una voz en mi oído.Ooc
1. ¿Realmente pensé que él era inteligente?

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-I-**

* * *

**¿Realmente pensé que él era inteligente?**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

—Isabella Marie Swan, aquí, ahora— ordenó mi hermano desde el salón. Por más que intenté esconderme en mi habitación del regaño de Jasper, esta vez no me salvaba.

Descendí las escaleras lentamente contando cada escalón y cada mancha en mi zapato, simplemente no podía ver a los ojos a Jazz, él era demasiado bueno y yo siempre metía la pata.

—Dime hermanito— susurré con la voz más tierna y dulce que encontré dentro de mi garganta.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué carajos hacías en casa de los Black a media noche y en sábado? —preguntó molesto con los ojos desorbitados.

—Solo fui a ver a Jake, sabes que aquí en Forks no hay nada que hacer y la conexión de internet estaba muy lenta así que me pasé por la reserva y me entretuve con él—respondí haciendo pucheros —lo importante es que me tienes aquí— sonreí.

— ¿Eso es lo importante? ¿Tenerte aquí a las 3 de la mañana y que la abuela tenga los nervios de punta por no saber dónde estabas? —preguntó de nuevo tomando asiento en el sofá del salón con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sin duda alguna esta sería una larga plática.

—Perdón, no volverá a ocurrir, además, le dije a mi abue que llegaría tarde— aseguré sentándome junto a él— no tenía de que preocuparse.

— ¿Le dijiste que te quedarías hasta las 3 de la mañana?

—No.

— ¿Cómo no quieres que se preocupe si no sabía dónde demonios estabas? —demonios, Jasper tenía talento para esto, ni siquiera estaré ahí cuando regañe a sus hijos.

—Jazz, lindo de mi corazón, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, seré más cuidadosa—declaré para después depositar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de mi hermano.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro borrando todo signo de molestia de sus facciones.

Ser su hermana menor a veces tenía sus beneficios.

—De acuerdo, eso espero, ese tal Black te trae como loca ¿eh? — abrazó mi cuerpo y besó mi coronilla.

Me sonrojé violentamente para después agachar la cabeza asintiendo.

—Es demasiado lindo Jazz, me cuida mucho y hasta está pensando en cambiarse de la escuela de la reserva al instituto, solo por pasar más tiempo conmigo.

—Isabella Swan, no quiero sorpresas provenientes de ese muchacho, y nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a quedarte en esa casa hasta después de media noche—ordenó con la mirada seria.

—Si papá—bromeé.

—No me digas así— pidió molesto para después suspirar —ahora si… te toca lo difícil, la abuela.

—Ni lo digas, se puso como loca cuando le conté que salías con María.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? — inquirió sorprendido.

—Sip.

—Pero ¿Tú estás loca? ¿Quieres que me degolle? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie completamente asustado —Ahora entiendo porque me llamó tan molesta para buscarte, no estaba molesta solo contigo, también lo estaba conmigo.

—Jazz, cálmate, no pasa nada, sabes que aunque es un poco cascarrabias, la abuela Marie nos adora— lo tranquilicé devolviéndole el abrazo a mi hermano.

—Lo sé, princesa, lo sé, ahora es mi turno, voy a amansarla para ti— soltó una risita —ve a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a… tú ya sabes a quién debemos visitar, descansa— depositó un beso en mi frente y subió rumbo a la habitación de mi abuela.

— ¡Buenas noches, Jazz! — exclamé.

—Buenas noches, Bells.

Sábado en la noche, mejor dicho, domingo en la madrugada y a unas horas de visitar un frío y hostil cementerio, a mi estómago se le ocurre que tiene antojo del Pie de queso del almuerzo.

Rebané una porción del postre favorito de mi abuela y lo serví en un plato de vidrio junto con algo de soda de manzana, necesitaba de urgencia dormir, esto de las "_escapadas"_ para ver a Jake estaba matándome, las ojeras en mi cara estaban más que remarcadas.

Apenas terminé mi casi desayuno, subí a mi habitación a los brazos de Morfeo, no me tomé la molestia de cambiarme, para que hacerlo si dentro de un par de horas tendría que tomar una ducha y ponerme decente para visitar el lugar más desagradable del mundo y al que más querría ir en un simple día de descanso, "_el cementerio._"

El tono de Debussy "_claro de luna_" en mi celular me alertó de un mensaje de texto de mi prima Rosalie, genial, otra noche sin dormir.

_Bells_

_Esto es una emergencia, no miento, es real, lee con atención, Royce King me invitó a salir, aaahh, si, lo sé, es de morirse, conéctate al msn ya!._

_Xoxo_

_Rose_

Encendí el ordenador lentamente, gracias a Dios no tardé ni 5 minutos, una portátil es algo genial cuando lo pides de regalo por tus 15, 16, 17 y próximos 18 años.

Apenas entre a mi cuenta, un mensaje instantáneo de mi adorada primita llegó.

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_Bells, me muero, esperaba que lo hiciera esta noche, pero no de la manera en que lo hizo, fue tan dulce y tierno, casi me desmayó cuando me pidió que saliéramos._

_Bella dice:_

_Hola bells como estas?..._

_Yo muy bien rose y tú?..._

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_Perdón primita, es solo que necesitaba decírtelo de urgencia, dime ¿qué hago?_

_Bella dice:_

_Rose, sabes mejor que yo que hacer en una cita, un vestido de matar, te llenas de perfume, beso al final de la noche…_

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Dios quiera eso del beso, me muero si pasa_

_Bella dice:_

_¿Serías tan amable de decirme para qué demonios me estoy conectando al msn a esta hora?_

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_Sabía que estabas despierta, antes de contárselo a tu abuela me lo dijiste a mi ¿recuerdas? Siempre sé donde estas…. ¿como te fue con el lobito de la Push, mi querida caperucita?_

_Bella dice:_

_No pienso decírtelo ahora, necesito dormir, mañana es domingo y por si tú no lo recuerdas, debo ir al cementerio en exactamente 4 horas y media_

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_Perdón, metí la pata hasta el fondo…perdón_

_¿Almorzamos?_

_Bella dice:_

_No te preocupes…siempre pasa…si, mañana en Starbucks a eso de las 2_

_Si no llegas a tiempo me voy._

_Que duermas bien_

_Primita_

_Xoxo_

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_Tu también…_

Dormí gracias a Dios alrededor de 3 horas entre los gritos de mi abuela, los mensajes intermitentes de Rose pidiendo disculpas y mandando besos para todos, el terrible sonido del mi despertador favorito, Jasper, quien cortó mi precioso sueño con Jake.

—Arriba Bells, llegaremos tarde.

—Ahora bajo— espeté poniéndome en pie — ¿desayunaste?

—La abuela hizo pancakes, ella viene con nosotros— mi hermano torció el gesto —no tardes— cerró la puerta de un solo tirón.

Tomé un par de vaqueros tubo desgastados de mi armario y una camiseta completamente floja color gris conjuntamente con mis zapatillas converse negras, tomé la ducha más corta de mi vida -como todas las mañanas- y me mudé de ropa, el tiempo me alcanzó para amarrar mi cabello en una coleta.

Al llegar al comedor encontré un plato de pancakes humeantes, miel de maple y un vaso de chocolate caliente para el frío de mi adorada Forks, el clima casi nunca ayudaba en domingo.

—Gracias abue, se ve todo muy apetitoso.

—De nada, desearía que tu hermano fuera igual de agradecido que tu.

Jasper, quién estaba acomodado en el viejo y ladrillo sofá del salón torció el gesto por segunda vez en la mañana y tomó su chaqueta del perchero.

—Las espero en el auto, no tarden.

Cuando mi hermano azotó la puerta de un solo tirón un incómodo silencio lleno la habitación, donde tan solo se oía los cubiertos tronar contra el plato con tortitas.

—Abue, no debiste decir eso, mi hermano es una de las mejores personas que existen en el planeta Tierra, te quiere mucho y…

— Escúchame bien Isabella Swan, porque solo lo diré una vez, por el mismo hecho de que tu hermano es buena persona merece algo mejor que aquella muchacha cualquiera con la que está saliendo, la tal María solo va a representar problemas en su vida y en su futuro, él está a punto de graduarse del instituto y debe concentrarse en su carrera en la universidad y no en muchachas tontas, sin sentido y que solo quieren aprovecharse de él.

—Abue…

—No digas nada, en honor a tus padres concédeme la razón al menos por el día de hoy.

El camino al cementerio fue callado, Jazz no encendió la radio de su Volkswagen golf blanco y mi abuela no cruzó palabra con ninguno de los dos, intenté escuchar música de mi ipod pero fue inútil, Jasper estaba de un humor de perros y me mandó apagar el aparato utilizando la excusa "_pareces un autista, no escuchas a nadie_".

Al llegar frente a aquellas tumbas en mi cabeza resonaron sus palabras.

_(6 años atrás)_

—_Adiós papá, mamá, los quiero, cuídense mucho_— _les dije, dándoles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno. _

—_Princesa, ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? cuida también de tu hermano_— _murmuró mamá besando mis cabellos._

—_Jasper, encárgate de aquel Jacob, no dejes que se acerqué a Bells_— _bromeó papá estrechando fuertemente en sus brazos a mi hermano._

—_Sí papá, te prometo que el niño ese no se le acercará más_— _aseveró mi hermano con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro._

—_Ya, ya, van a perder el vuelo si siguen retrasándose de aquella forma_— _murmuró mi abuela desde el umbral de la puerta._

—_Gracias por cuidarlos mamá_— _dijo papá abrazando por novena vez a su madre._

—_De nada, ahora por favor, váyanse o llegarán tarde al aeropuerto, después de todo solo se van por dos semanas ¿cierto?_ — _preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro mi abuela._

—_Gracias de nuevo Marie, es bueno saber que podemos confiar en ti_— _murmuró mi madre tomando el bolso de mano._

—_Son mis nietos y los quiero, siempre los querré y cuidaré de ellos_— _le respondió Marie._

_Antes de montarse en la vieja pick-up de mi padre ambos sacaron la cabeza por la ventana derecha y con un gesto de su mano se despidieron finalmente._

— ¡_No nos extrañen niños!_—_exclamó mamá desde la ventana del copiloto_— _siempre estaremos en su corazón_— _completó mi padre desde el asiento del conductor._

Volvieron semanas después, como prometieron, pero envueltos en vendas y llenos de fracturas, además de una camioneta completamente acabada, y sus corazones débiles, a punto de dejar de latir.

El piloto perdió los estribos de la máquina y el avión terminó en el mar, completamente despedazado, mis padres fueron encontrados pero días después de su llegada a Forks murieron en el hospital a manos de doctores inútiles y sin medios, no quedamos desprotegidos, mi abuela quedó a nuestro cuidado como nuestra tutora, además del inmenso cariño de mis tíos Lilian, la hermana de mi madre y Andrew, su esposo , los padres de Rosalie, quienes obviamente quisieron en un inicio acogernos pero mi abuela se aferró a nosotros, tal vez como prueba de que el dolor que sufre por la muerte de su único hijo es tan fuerte como el amor que ella tiene por nosotros; desde que Jasper cumplió 13 venimos cada domingo a cambiar las flores de sus tumbas, a contarles como nos fue en la semana o como nos sentimos sin ellos.

"_Charlie Swan descanse en paz, padre, amigo y compañero inolvidable."_

"_René Swan descanse en paz, madre, amiga y mujer incomparable_. "

Mi abuela se echó a llorar a los pies de la tumba de su hijo y yo comencé con mi monólogo de siempre, a llorarle a mamá como la extrañaba, a contarle el vacío inmenso que me invadía cada vez que la buscaba y la llamaba en mis sueños, a decirle que los necesitaba más que nunca y que cada noche los recordaba como siempre en mi vida, mi hermano se limitó a quedarse de pie tras nosotros, aunque mi abuela consideraba una falta de respeto el gesto de Jasper, yo bien sabía que lo que mi hermano hacía era conversar con ellos en silencio, contándoles mentalmente su día, incluso llorando pero en silencio, así era Jasper, un alma de Dios como diría el cura del pueblo, pues por dentro se carcomía del dolor pero por fuera, tan solo sonreía y se soltaba a carcajadas de vez en cuando.

La visita fue corta, pero sustancial, ni más ni menos de lo que necesitábamos, lo suficiente como para desahogarnos pero no para deprimirnos, salimos del cementerio a eso de las 10 de la mañana según mi viejo móvil y Jasper condujo hasta nuestra casa, para aliviar la tensión que se percibía en el ambiente mi abuela decidió que, por un milagro de navidad, tenía cita con sus amigas para jugar al cricket, las damas y bingo, así que se quedó cerca del supermercado no sin antes prometerme una llamada para recogerla.

En camino a casa mi hermano y yo nos sorprendimos al encontrar un camión de mudanzas cruzar a la zona de Upper Forks, nadie importante se mudaba a este pueblo, aquí todas las familias se conocían lo suficiente como para saber quiénes eran honestos y quienes era de cuidado, y nadie con alguna opción hubiera decidido llegar a parar aquí, a este pueblo refundido en las lejanías de Washington.

Jasper me dejó en casa pues tenía una cita con María-esa chica ocupaba todo el tiempo de mi hermano-prometió venir para el almuerzo pero yo recordé mi cita con Rose, así que finalmente nos veríamos en casa a eso de las seis de la tarde para cenar y contarle a la abuela de mi problemita con cálculo, últimamente esa materia me estaba provocando muchos disgustos y Jazz aseveró que si tenía que pagarme un profesor para subir mis calificaciones lo haría, no importaba si tendría que coger turnos dobles en la cafetería donde trabajaba después de clases.

Económicamente hablando vivíamos de la pensión que el Estado nos otorgaba pues mi padre era policía, además de los ahorros de mis papás de toda una vida, los mini-trabajos de mi abue, ya que ella se quedaba en casa y de nuestros maxi-trabajos, Jasper trabajaba en una cafetería de Seattle y yo hacía de mesera en un restaurante de Port Ángeles los fines de semana y los jueves y viernes después del instituto, hoy tenía turno a eso de las 3 hasta las 6, siendo domingo casi no había clientela que atender y como éramos 5 meseros, de 3 en 3 horas nos dábamos abasto.

Me conecté al msn por inercia, mientras buscaba algo más decente que mi camiseta gris para mi cita con Rose, mi prima era una fan de esas terribles de las compras y de la moda y cada vez que me veía con algo sencillo insistía en comprarme ropa y eso no era algo que me agradara en lo absoluto.

Finalmente encontré un buso blanco de manga ¾ perfecto con los vaqueros que llevaba, me cambié y entonces recibí un instantáneo de mi primita acompañado de varios zumbidos.

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN EN MI CASA AHORA…NO ME IMPORTA CUANTO QUIERAS A BLACK, MIS NUEVOS VECINOS ESTAN PARA COMÉRSELOS DE UN SOLO BOCADO, Y TOMA EN CUENTA QUE AMO A ROYCE KING…_

_Rose te ha enviado un zumbido._

_Rose te ha enviado un zumbido._

_Bella dice:_

_Rose la cita era hasta las 2, necesito arreglar un poco la casa, ¿te importa si llego a la hora pactada?...además era en Starbucks no en tu casa…_

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_TE QUIERO AQUÍ AHORA…YO MISMA TE AYUDO A LIMPIAR TU CASITA PERO VENTE YAAAA…._

_Y NO QUIERO EXCUSAS…TE NECESITO AHORA…_

_Bella dice:_

_De acuerdo…dame media hora y estoy ahí_

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….TE QUIERO AQUÍ AHORA…TIENES CINCO MINUTOS…CINCO MINUTOS SINO QUIERES QUE JASPER SE ENTERE DE QUE ANDAS BESUQUEANDOTE POR AHÍ CON BLACK…_

_Bella dice:_

_Déjate de amenazas…en 5 estoy en tu casa pero tendrás que pagar el taxi…_

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_YO LO PAGO PERO VEN YAAA…_

Cerré la ventana y me desconecte, apagué la portátil, tomé mi morral con dinero para ir a la cafetería aunque estaba casi segura que mi tía no dejaría que comiéramos fuera y salí de casa no sin antes dejar una nota para Jasper y la abuela explicando mis motivos por si llegaba tarde-de supuesto no iba a pagar por un taxi que sacaba un ojo de la cara solo por llegar a Upper Forks, donde vivía mi adorada prima, así que llamé a mi Quileute favorito, esa sí era una buena excusa para verlo.

La llamada pito dos veces antes de que Jake contestara.

—Diga.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo lobito?

—Bella, Bella, pensando en ti, por supuesto.

Me sonrojé, gracias a Dios hablábamos a través del móvil.

— ¿Te puedes pasar por mi casa? Es que debo llegar a Upper Forks en 10 minutos y no tengo transporte.

— ¿Te parece si te recojo a la salida de tu calle, preciosa?

Otra vez el bendito rubor en mis mejillas.

—Sí, está bien, te espero, un beso.

—Mejor cuando nos veamos.

Lo esperé casi por dos minutos, no me dio tiempo ni de nombrarlo cuando su moto estuvo aparcada frente a mí y él caminando en mi dirección.

—Hola— murmuré cuando posó violentamente sus labios sobre los míos como si necesitará besarlos.

—Hola— musitó besando mi frente.

— ¿Nos vamos? — inquirí mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.

— ¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más? —susurró mientras me estrechaba por la cintura.

—A menos que quieras morir en manos de una rubia con excelentes curvas como es mi prima, no— espeté divertida, pues la relación entre Jake y Rose no era de las mejores que digamos, el hecho de que él considerara que todas las rubias eran tontas no ayudaba en nada a que le cayera bien a mi primita.

—De acuerdo— espetó enfurruñado.

El camino en moto fue de lo más divertido, con Jake siempre me sentía protegida y nunca sentía el más mínimo miedo.

Apenas entramos a la zona donde vivían los Hale me bajé dos cuadras antes de la casa de mis tíos, a ellos no les agradaba verme subida en una moto con un muchacho de la reserva, consideraban eso muy incorrecto, si supieran las cosas que hace su adorada hijita.

— ¿Te marchas tan pronto? —inquirió, mientras me plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me abrazaba por la espalda.

—Debo hacerlo, pero si te sirve de consuelo, nada me gustaría más que quedarme a tu lado acurrucada— susurré en su oído.

—Podemos cumplir tus deseos— susurró cerca de mi cuello.

Me estremecí.

—No, no podemos, tengo que ir a casa de Rose, pero pásate por el restaurante a eso de las 6, hoy solo tengo turno hasta esa hora.

—Entonces, te veo ahí— murmuró entre mis labios mientras me besaba.

—Mjmjm— asentí.

—Adiós— me despedí mientras lo veía alejarse montado en su moto.

Llegué a casa de Rose en menos de 4 minutos, y si le sumábamos el tiempo en moto y la despedida, y el saludo, eran algo así como 15 minutos… la que me esperaba con mi primita.

Toqué el timbre con toda la delicadeza y elegancia posible que encontré dentro de mí.

Una mucama me atendió y me dirigió directamente a la habitación de mi primita, al parecer mi tío estaba cerrando un negocio en su buffet de abogados y mi tía estaba en reunión del club de lectura.

—Rose, aquí estoy— canté alargando la O.

— A la hora que llegas, eres completamente impuntual— aseveró mientras me propinaba un fuerte abrazo—Mira lo que encontré observando el horizonte— me dirigió a la ventana de su habitación y lo que vi me dejo absorta.

Eran tres muchachos acomodados en el patio de la que supuse sería su nueva casa, bueno, para ser sincera 2 chicos y 1 chica, la muchacha era de cabello oscuro, corto y con puntas que señalaban distintas direcciones, bajita y por lo que pude ver algo delgada pues bailaba alrededor de los otros 2 dando brinquitos y esbozando felicidad, los chicos, ellos si eran otra historia, el primero, al parecer el mayor, suponiendo que fuesen hermanos, era corpulento, forzudo y alto, tenía el cabello oscuro de la misma manera que la duendecilla pero el de él era completamente rizado, ojos verdes y piel nívea al igual que la chica y unos preciosos hoyuelos que salían a flote cada vez que sonreía —Es mío—murmuró Rose cuando vio que lo observaba, y el tercero, al parecer el intermedio si seguimos con mi estúpida suposición, era el más hermoso de los tres, piel nívea, ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, no tan corpulento como el otro pero lo suficientemente musculoso como para que la camiseta blanca que llevaba remarcara a la perfección sus bien formados brazos y torso, era guapísimo, su alborotado cabello contrastaba perfectamente con su blanca piel, de repente la duendecilla miró hacia arriba y nos encontró a mí y a Rose observándolos, mi prima se quedó plantada en la ventana sonriéndole al mayor de los muchachos y aunque en realidad deseé cambiar de posición y esconderme tras el enorme ropero de mi prima me quedé como una tonta observando al muchacho de los cabellos cobrizos, quién al notar mis extrañas miradas me guiñó el ojo consiguiendo que me ruborizara.

Fue allí cuando volví a la realidad y me aparté de la ventana completamente atufada y tomé asiento en el cómodo sofá rosa de la habitación de mi prima.

—Rose, aléjate de la ventana, es mejor que bajemos a almorzar, apuesto que la mucama está impaciente por nosotras.

—Bells, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fabulosa— murmuró divertida juntando las yemas de sus dedos y formando a la vez un triangulo con sus manos.

—Ni lo pienses Rose— le advertí completamente ruborizada, sus ideas nunca resultaban del todo "fantásticas".

— ¡Oh si! — exclamó Rose.

— ¡Oh no! — exclamé enfurruñada.

—Vamos a invitarlos a comer, apuesto todos los Cds que tengo de Muse a que no tienen nada de almuerzo preparado y, nosotras como buenas vecinas que somos, vamos a ser de lo más cortés posible y vamos a invitarlos a comer algo ligero y hacerles conocer el barrio—sentenció victoriosa.

—Ahí vamos— suspiré resignada.

Llegamos en menos de 3 minutos a la casa contigua y como mi primita es la más valiente entre las dos tocó el timbre.

Una hermosa mujer de alrededor de 40 años abrió el portal de aquella mansión y nos recibió con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, entonces si estaba en lo cierto, son hermanos y ella es su madre, al igual que sus hijos tenia la piel nívea y delicada al tacto.

—Sean bienvenidos, Esme Cullen, apuesto a que ustedes son el par de muchachitas que Alice estaba esperando, pasen.

—Un gusto conocerla, Rosalie Hale, vivo en la casa contigua, será para mí un placer completo ser su vecina, para servirle— se presentó mi prima —Ella es mi prima, Isabella Swan.

—Un placer— saludé estrechando su mano.

—Pasen chicas, Alice esta en el patio trasero esperando por ustedes.

—Gracias— respondimos al mismo tiempo.

—Disculpe, ¿sería tan amable de decirnos donde queda el patio? — le preguntó Rosalie educadamente.

—Claro, síganme.

Llegamos a un hermoso y colorido jardín lleno de rosales y árboles frutales, en el centro del mismo se encontraba una delicada mesa de madera con cuatro sillas labradas en cedro, allí se encontraban los muchachos más agraciados de la ciudad sin contar con mi primita y mi adorado hermanito.

— ¡Hey! — Exclamó mi prima— Rosalie Hale, su nueva vecina, un gusto conocerlos— sonrió de aquella forma tan seductora que tan solo utilizaba cuando Royce estaba cerca.

De inmediato el más alto de los muchachos se puso de pie y tomó delicadamente la mano de mi prima para después besarla.

—Un verdadero placer preciosa, Emmett Cullen— se presentó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mostrando aquellos hoyuelos que lograron que mi prima hiperventilara internamente.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, mi prima optó por presentarme.

—Ella es mi prima…

—Isabella Swan— completé.

—Un placer conocerlas a ambas— aseveró la pequeña duendecilla al tiempo que se acercaba a nosotras y nos estrechaba fuertemente, ¿Cómo un bichito más pequeño que yo tiene tanta fuerza? —Soy Alice.

El hermoso muchacho por el cual me quedé absorta hace algunos minutos se puso de pie y se acercó con su mirada fija en mí y una sonrisa que logró que me derritiera por completo, y es que ni siquiera era una sonrisa completa, era a la mitad de sus perfectos y rosáceos labios, algo así como una sonrisa torcida.

—Edward Cullen— se presentó.

Tal vez fuese una imposibilidad frente a la ciencia pero me ruboricé completa de pies a cabeza cuál bombillo de navidad cuando sus labios rozaron mi mejilla, al tiempo que una oleada de sensaciones lograrán que me estremeciera cuando sin intención su brazo rozó con el mío, sentí la inmensa necesidad de devolverle el beso aún cuando era un completo extraño para mí y seguramente sería el típico galán mujeriego del instituto que salía con una y con otra y era el capitán del equipo de básquet.

—Bueno, chicos, nosotras… queríamos saber si deseaban almorzar en mi casa, suponíamos que estarían demasiado ocupados con todo lo de la mudanza como para preocuparse de la comida.

—Si— exclamó Emmett victorioso —nos encantaría…

—No— corrigió molesta y apenada la pequeña duendecilla —Como ustedes verán, hay mucho que hacer en casa y no podemos dejar a mamá sola, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento pero lamentamos con el corazón tener que declinarlo— esta niña es demasiado cortés para mi gusto, hubiera bastado con un "_tenemos mucho que hacer pero sería genial en otra ocasión_" sin tanto alarde.

—Humm— Rose suspiró —Que lástima, nos habría encantado que nos acompañen pero si no se puede no hay problema, de todas formas los veré en el instituto ¿cierto?

—Si— aseveró la duendecilla —Nos encantaría que cenaran en casa alguno de estos días.

De pronto el móvil comenzó a vibrar y al revisarlo me di cuenta que era mi Jake.

—Me disculpan un momento— intenté sonar lo más educada posible —Jake, ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

—Preciosa salimos antes de tiempo de el taller y ya que estas libre quería saber si podemos pasarla juntos, di que sí.

—-No creo que a Rose le moleste que vengas a su casa, sus padres no están y así puedo pasar tiempo con ambos.

—No quiero incomodarlas, ¿Te parece si te busco después de almorzar en la misma esquina donde te deje hace un rato? Como en una hora ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo, pero intenta llegar puntual— miré mi reloj —son las 12:23, te quiero aquí a la 1:23 ni un minuto más, sino me marcho.

—Prometo estar allí a tiempo, un beso.

—Mejor cuando nos veamos.

Corté la llamada y cuando me giré para regresar a donde todos se encontraban me encontré a un asombrado Edward a mis espaldas.

— ¿Tienes novio? — inquirió ¿divertido?

—Algo así, la verdad mi relación con Jacob es un poco más informal.

—Amigos con derecho— sentenció.

—Algo así— repetí sin tapujos — ¿Donde están los demás?

—Alice decidió regalarles unas flores nativas de Phoenix, las trajimos para las primeras personas que fueran amables y acogedoras en esta ciudad y ustedes están dentro de la lista, y tu prima y mi hermano se están…conociendo mejor, por decirlo así.

Cuando retiré la vista de sus profundas orbes verdes y la fijé en Rosalie, la encontré platicando muy amenamente con Emmett con sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, puedo jurar que hasta yo sentía la tensión entre sus miradas.

—Creo que debemos marcharnos— aseveré confusa ¿no se supone que anda como loca por Royce?

— ¿Tan pronto? — preguntó nuevamente divertido, de pronto me dio la impresión de que era un chico listo, que sabía lo que quería.

—Si escuchaste la llamada sabes que tengo prisa— espeté caminando en dirección a mi prima —Rose, vámonos por favor tengo prisa.

—No me digas— rodó los ojos enfurruñada al tener que alejarse de Emmett —tu lobo llamó y te puso un límite de tiempo.

—En realidad ella puso el límite de tiempo —rió Edward a mis espaldas.

—Isabella Swan, no puedes utilizarme como un recurso para verte con Black, si no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar con Jasper no voy a encubrir tus mentiras—murmuró mi prima al tiempo que se despedía de los hermanos Cullen después de recibir un par de orquídeas hermosas de las manos de Alice.

Mi almuerzo con Rose fue de lo más tranquilo, conversamos sobre todo de su cita con Royce King y de sus nuevos vecinos, los Cullen, al parecer mi primita adorada tenía un interés en particular por el mayor de los hermanos.

Finalmente llegó la hora y Jake me recogió a tiempo, llegamos a su casa a ver una película de acción, una típica, misión imposible con Tom Cruise, aunque la verdad no prestamos la menor atención a la trama, estábamos ocupados en otro tipo de asuntos mucho más interesantes.

Después de una larga sesión de besos, el tiempo se me escurrió entre los dedos, al ver el reloj de muñeca que siempre llevaba me di cuenta que era eso de las 3, iba a perder mi turno de media tarde y eso significaba 30 dólares menos de mi sueldo, como era un buen restaurante pagaban 10 dólares la hora y yo no estaba dispuesta a perder ese dinero.

—Jake ¿Me llevas al trabajo? — murmuré con la cabeza gacha y recostada sobre su pecho.

—Si princesa, pero déjame le escribo una nota a Billy, seguro ha de estar muy ocupado pescando con Harry, de todas formas lo más adecuado es avisarle que salgo contigo a Port Ángeles.

Depositó un beso en mi frente y salimos de su pequeña casita pero completamente acogedora hacia el bendito restaurante donde trabajaba, nuevamente el camino en moto fue de lo más divertido y es que el tiempo con Jake siempre era fantástico.

Cuando arribé al lugar, Erick el mesero de turno estaba completamente molesto por mi tardanza, me disculpé un millón de veces con él y lo único positivo que obtuve de él fue una mirada de soslayo, seguramente estaba harto de cubrirme, es que normalmente mis domingos eran rutinarios, visita al cementerio, arreglar la casa, almuerzo con los Hale, tiempo con Jake y finalmente trabajo en Port Ángeles, el único problema en mi perfectísima rutina es que no era para nada puntual, y Erick siempre pagaba los platos rotos de mi falta de comunicación pues no tardaba nada en llamar a explicar al administrador que llegaría tarde.

Esa tarde atendí a tres parejas, dos enamorados y un par de hermanas que charlaban animadamente sobre la boda de la mayor, finalmente mi turno terminó y estaba a punto de llamar a Jake para que me recogiera cuando el administrador, Mike Newton, me llamó por el interphone.

—Dígame— espeté furiosa, me tenía media hora esperando en su oficina y Jasper debía estar furioso conmigo.

—Señorita Swan, he vigilado mucho sus turnos y pienso proponerle algo nuevo con lo cual podría conseguir más dinero en menos turnos— murmuró con voz socarrona y sonrisa estúpida.

—No me interesan en lo más mínimo sus proposiciones, ¿Puedo irme? — inquirí molesta hasta el cansancio.

—De acuerdo, si lo prefiere así, tiene dos mesas más por atender— aseveró molesto con aires de victoria.

—Por si no lo ha notado, mi turno terminó hace ya media hora y debo irme, necesito— le proporcioné un énfasis especial a la palabra —llegar a mi casa.

—Por si no lo ha notado usted, el señor Yorkie cubrió su retraso de media hora y por tanto tendré que pagarle esas horas como un extra por su descuido, así que usted lo cubrirá con su trabajo.

— ¡No pienso quedarme aquí un minuto más! — exclamé rabiosa.

—Si se marcha va a perder el trabajo y no pienso volver a contratarla— aseveró mientras salía de la oficina.

Solté un grito ahogado.

Maldito seas Mike Newton, te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Intenté enviarle un mensaje de texto a Jazz para avisarle del estúpido castigo que me impuso ese idiota pero no tenía saldo suficiente por habérmelo gastado llamando a un convencional, para más detalles, la casa de Jacob.

Sin saldo y con un horrible uniforme de mesera lejos del Pie de queso de mi abuela y su chocolate caliente.

L a primera mesa era de un par de casados, vinieron a celebrar su onceavo aniversario y traté de comportarme lo más agradable posible a pesar de mi humor de perros, les serví el postre y el vino y no derramé una sola gota así que los señores terminaron felices y muy acaramelados, la segunda mesa era algo un poco más difícil.

¿Por qué?

Por culpa del chico de cabellos cobrizos sentado y completamente hermoso, es que con él cerca, nadie, absolutamente nadie podría concentrarse, el único problemita es que vino acompañado ¿de quién? De la zorra más patria de todo el instituto, Lauren Mallory, otra chica de Upper Forks, cabello rubio y corto, piel pálida, típicos ojos azules y un minivestido negro y completamente ajustado a su esbelta figura.

— ¿Qué les puedo servir? — pregunté con indiferencia desviando los ojos de la mesa por tres razones, número 1, para no perderme en los profundos y hermosos ojos verdes del bendito chico de cabellos cobrizos, número 2, para no ver como él se la comía con los ojos y número 3 para no ver como ella se lo comía con los ojos a él.

—Puedes traernos el menú del día y un Caubernet Sauvignon— aseveró Lauren con un estúpida sonrisa en los labios de "_soy mejor que tu solo porque salgo con el imbécil más bonito de todo Forks_", porque si algo había que aceptar era que, aparte de ser imbécil, era lindo, muy atractivo… listo, me desconcentré y ya estoy diciendo puras sandeces.

Serví la comida con completo desinterés y me retiré al salón de empleados donde firme la tarjeta completando mis 2 mesas adicionales en domingo, ay…tan solo pensarlo y ya me dio jaqueca.

En cuanto salí a la avenida principal de Port Ángeles me detuve en seco a contemplar mis opciones, no podía llamar a Jake para que pasara por mi pues no tenía saldo, Jasper no sabía de mi pero si de algo estaba segura es que me estaba buscando como loco en la Push y mi pobre lobo sin saber qué hacer, finalmente comenzó a llover y a lo único a lo que atiné a hacer fue tomar un taxi y gastar el dinero para el almuerzo con Rose que cargaba conmigo.

Cuando llegué a la parada completamente empapada observé algo que me provocó vomito al instante, Edward, se comía a besos, casi succionaba a Lauren, tal vez nadie se lo dijo, pero esa era de las que se besaba con todos y no era de lo más higiénico cruzar información con ella.

Tomé el primer taxi que apareció aun absorta y sorprendida ¿en realidad pensé que_ él_ era inteligente?, no, Edward no era listo, si lo hubiera sido sabría que ella no es lo más…decente que hay por aquí.


	2. Humor de Perros

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-II-**

* * *

**Humor de Perros  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

—Rosalie Hale, deja de insistir ¡No te lo diré! —exclamé furiosa tumbándome sobre su cómodo y fucsia edredón.

—Bella, no te pido que jures ante un altar que lo amas, solo te pido que me cuentes que pasa entre ustedes dos, solo quiero saber si se gustan o no —se explicó con sonrisa pacífica sentándose a mi lado en forma india.

—Rose —suspiré, esta explicación se la daría por millonésima vez durante el día— No estoy segura de lo que siento por Jake, solo sé que me encanta pasar tiempo a su lado, su compañía es lo más lindo que me ha ocurrido desde… desde la muerte de mis padres, sé que te tengo a ti, pero… Entiendes ¿Cierto?

—Sí, sé a que te refieres, pero… ustedes dos ya se comportan como un par de enamorados, te recoge del instituto todas las tardes y salen los fines de semana juntos —soltó una carcajada—Jamás pensé que fueras a tener novio antes que yo durante el último año de colegio.

—Es que no somos novios —refuté levantándome de un tirón para dirigirme a la ducha— Solo amigos.

—Es lo que tú piensas, dime ¿Cuántas veces se han besado en su casa? —inquirió con su sonrisa pícara y socarrona mientras tomaba algo de ropa de su enorme armario— ¿O me lo vas a negar? ¿Tú crees que soy tonta y no me doy cuenta como te mira?

—Rose —aseveré mientras entraba en la ducha— Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en las tardes de sábado no es tu asunto y, si algo tenemos él y yo no es más que una relación sin ataduras, no somos nada oficial y así estamos bien.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó furiosa pero lo que dijo después no lo escuche pues el ensordecedor ruido del agua golpeando la baldosa del piso impidió que me refutara cualquier cosa.

Rose estaba en esas desde ayer, cuando Jake pasó por mí para llevarme al trabajo. Hoy íbamos a viernes, hace una semana que los Cullen se mudaron aquí, y mi primita no dejaba de coquetear con el mayor, Emmett creo que se llamaba y aunque lo niegue, en lo más profundo de mi ser, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima durante la clase de biología al mujeriego de Edward.

Desde la noche del domingo en el restaurante, su preciosa imagen de hijo responsable y educado, además de caballero con todas las mujeres, se cayó a mis pies. En los últimos días ha salido con 3 zorras diferentes sin contar con Lauren, y no es tan solo el hecho de que salga con ellas y punto, no, se da el trabajo de llevarlas de la mano durante el almuerzo hasta el día siguiente donde milagrosamente se las lleva al invernadero y rompe con ellas de la manera más horrorosa del mundo, y aún así todas siguen babeando por él y se lo comen con la mirada cuando pasa delante de ellas, su última víctima, por decirlo así, es Jessica Stanley, ha estado suspirando en los rincones e irradia felicidad, incluso habla conmigo y eso que desde niñas no nos dirigíamos la palabra cuando se le ocurrió llamarme blandengue en clase de literatura solo porque lloraba durante los recesos por la ausencia de mis padres.

La pequeña duendecilla resultó ser una adicta a las compras, de esas que gastan la mitad del sueldo de sus padres en una sola salida al centro comercial y te llenan el armario de colecciones Armani o Chanel y tacones Jimmy Choo, últimamente se lleva perfectamente con Rose, salen juntas y arman planes para que ambas familias se reúnan muy seguido en alguna cena o paseo por el pacífico y verdoso bosque de Forks.

Mis tíos Lilian y Andrew salieron de viaje a Argentina por negocios, al parecer un nuevo accionista se unió a su gran buffet de abogados, como era una inversión muy importante Andrew no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad y como mi tía Lilian adora a su esposo y jamás lo deja solo, decidieron vacacionar un tiempo, algo así como una segunda luna de miel, pero como no podían dejar a su única y adorada hijita sola se la encargaron a mi abuela para que pasará unos días con nosotros, como era de esperarse Rosalie se negó inmediatamente aludiendo que necesitaba todos sus implementos de belleza al diario, propuso que nos quedásemos en su mansión hasta que sus padres volvieran pero mi abuela no quiso abandonar nuestra casa, los recuerdos de mi padre golpeaban su cabeza a cada instante y le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma dejar lo poco que quedaba de Charlie.

Jasper se mostró reacio al inicio pero aceptó cuando le mostré las ventajas de vivir en Upper Forks, no llegaríamos tarde al instituto nunca más y su trabajo quedaba más cerca de casa de Rose que de la nuestra, demás está decir que María vivía a dos cuadras de los Hale, así que nos mudamos con ella hace un par de días, mi hermanito tiene una habitación para el solo más grande que nuestro salón y yo duermo en el dormitorio de mi primita porque según ella "_debemos aprovechar el poco tiempo que pasemos juntas_" .

Cerré la llave de paso y me envolví en una toalla lista para un nuevo día en el grandioso (nótese el sarcasmo) instituto, hogar de los titanes de Forks.

Escogí unos vaqueros tubo negros y una chamarra dos tallas más grande de color gris con una leyenda central de "_don´t look under the bed_" sin cierre y con una acolchada capucha, sujeté los cordones de mis zapatillas converse y salí lista para la inspección de todas las mañanas de mi prima.

—Bella ¿Cuándo entenderás que a donde vamos es al instituto y no a un funeral? —Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en los labios— Debes dejar de utilizar colores tan oscuros, mira —sacó de uno de los cajones de la encimera una playera fucsia y me la dio— Usa esto, te quedará fenomenal.

—Rose, no es por nada —puse cara de asco frente a la prenda de vestir— Pero ese no es mi estilo, no es que no use colores vivos pero me visto de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo y hoy me levante con un humor de perros.

— ¿Por qué? —Se mantuvo pensativa durante unos segundos para luego soltar una risita— Seguro que al ver a Black se te va todo el mal genio.

—Deja de decir sandeces, mejor vámonos —murmuré descendiendo las escaleras— llegaremos tarde al instituto y de nuevo sin desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina encontré a Jasper con una cara de los mil demonios y una expresión alterada, así que me acerqué sigilosamente a la encimera y tomé un bowl para servirme algo de cereales, a los pocos minutos sentí una mano pulsante tomarme de la muñeca y girarme en dirección contraria a la cocina.

—Isabella Marie Swan ¡Júrame que no estás saliendo con Black! —exclamó con el rostro y la voz llenos de furia mientras aumentaba la fuerza del apretón en mi muñeca.

—Jazz, deja que me explique —susurré mientras agachaba la cabeza— él y yo…

— ¡Tú y él nada! —exclamó sacudiéndome por los hombros— no puede pasar nada entre ustedes dos, dime que no ha pasado nada.

—Jasper, escúchame —murmuré con el rostro lleno de lágrimas cuando me azotó contra el sofá.

—No tengo nada que escuchar, lo último que quiero en esta vida es saber que tu y Black están juntos y es lo único de lo que me he enterado desde hace meses —soltó un suspiro mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz— ¿Cómo puedes salir con un hombre comprometido?

Jake ¿comprometido? No, eso no podía ser cierto, él y yo siempre… no, es mi amigo, jamás habría jugado conmigo de esa manera tan cruel, me quiere yo lo sé, no es capaz ni de mentirle a su propia sombra, peor aún, a mí.

— ¡Estas mintiendo! —exclamé horrorizada— Él me quiere y sea cuál sea tu problema con él vas a tener que arreglarlo porque no pienso perder a un amigo como Jake —me paré en frente de mi hermano con expresión dura y seria pero con el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, yo no soy ningún mentiroso —alzó mi barbilla de una manera brusca y clavó sus profundos ojos avellana en mi mirada— y ni siquiera sé como tienes la valentía de llamar "_amigo_" a Black ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que está jugando contigo? Bella si fueras lista sabrías que no te quiere, esta burlándose de ti, tiene novia, y una a la que quiere mucho desde hace años ¡AÑOS! ¿Entiendes? —exclamó frustrado mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá— ¿Sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar estos días escuchando a los muchachos llamar a mi hermana una cualquiera? —sus gritos resonaron por todo el salón y en lo más profundo de mi alma, mi hermano, lo único que me quedaba en esta vida estaba avergonzado de mí por un simple engaño del que yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea, todo esto estaba matándome, yo no era culpable de nada y no merecía ese tipo de tratos, una lágrima surcó mi rostro al entender la situación, Jasper no confiaba en mí y el dolor que eso me provocaba solo podía compararse con el dolor tras la muerte de mis padres. Era un vacío insoportable en lo más hondo de mi ser, todos estos años salí a floté gracias a él y ahora, solo me queda desvanecerme.

— ¿Me conoces Jasper? —exclamé irritada y con rabia en la voz— ¿Sabes en realidad quién es Bella Swan? ¿Conoces a tu hermana?

Un profundo silencio invadió el salón y un millar de emociones atravesaron el rostro de mi hermano, odio, furia, tristeza y finalmente desconcierto.

—No puedes responder a esa pregunta ¿Sabes por qué? Porque si me conocieras sabrías que jamás en toda mi vida intentaría siquiera romper una relación y mucho menos ser la otra ¡Yo no soy así! Puede que sea la tonta niña que se comió el cuento del estúpido de su mejor amigo pero no soy la tonta que decidió romper un corazón, pensé que me conocías mejor —solté un suspiro— Pero si tanto quieres escucharlo te lo diré, si Jasper, estas en lo correcto, soy una zorra porque me enamoré de Jacob Black aún cuando sabia que él tenía novia y planes para casarse ¿Sabes qué más? Voy a ir a su boda y seré la dama de honor y espero verte ahí para que me juzgues aún más —exclamé con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire y por tanta lágrima derramada.

— ¡Bella, deja de decir estupideces! —exclamó mi hermano mientras me sacudía por los hombros.

— ¿Y tú quién carajos te crees para tratarme de esa forma? —le pregunté con voz furiosa— No sabes nada de mí después de haber vivido 17 años a mi lado ¡17 AÑOS! —exclamé furiosa al tiempo que Jasper me azotaba contra el sofá.

—Bella…

—Cállate, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que acabas de hacer, acabas de terminar con lo único bueno que tenía en mi vida, la relación más hermosa que jamás pensé tener, el único amor verdadero que tendré en mi vida por como voy ¡El amor de mi hermano! —exclamé mientras azotaba la puerta al salir limpiándome con la manga de mi chamarra el río de lágrimas que brotaba de las comisuras de mis ojos.

Sabía a dónde debía ir pero no tenía como ir, le di mil vueltas al asunto pensando cómo llegar a la Push lo más rápido posible y sin la ayuda de Jasper o Rosalie hasta que lo vi, ahí, perfecto como siempre, Edward Cullen arrimado en su perfecto volvo plateado tenía una expresión de sorpresa al verme caminar en su dirección, tomé valor de lo más profundo de mi corazón para hablarle cosas coherentes y no insultarle, con el carácter que me cargaba bien que se me podía salir una descarga de emociones delante del chico de cabellos cobrizos que traía vuelto loco a medio instituto.

—Sácame de aquí —le ordené mirando fijamente a ese par de preciosos ojos verdes que me observaban absortos.

Fue el impulso más estúpido que he tenido en mi vida, no era algo normal en mí subirme en el auto del chico más popular del instituto o aún peor, tutearlo, arriesgándome a que me tomaran por una más de las zorras con las que salía pero poco me importaba que fuera a pensar el resto del mundo de mí, si Jasper, la única persona importante en mi vida no confiaba en mí y me consideraba una más del montón, nada importaba.

Me adentre en el perfecto automóvil el cuál conservaba su aroma y me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, Edward subió un par de minutos después todavía sorprendido por mi seguridad al tomar decisiones y arrancó.

—Quieres que te lleve al… ¿instituto? —preguntó desconcertado y confuso con la vista fija en el parabrisas completamente dubitativo.

—No —aseveré con voz gélida— llévame a la Push, la conoces ¿Cierto?

—Creo que será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a tu casa, no te…

— ¿Quién carajos te crees para saber si me veo o no bien? —solté un respingo— si no me llevas tu, alguien más lo hará —estuve a punto de abrir la puerta del auto aún cuando estábamos en movimiento pero su mano me detuvo.

—Nada de eso —negó con la cabeza— te llevaré a donde quieras pero no cometas ninguna locura.

—De acuerdo —aseveré soltándome de su agarre— pero no me vuelvas a tocar en lo que resta del camino.

Asintió y regresó la vista a la carretera.

Tan solo el roce de su piel con mi muñeca logró que un millón de cosquillas recorrieran mi cuerpo por completo, su mano era tan cálida y suave.

El recorrido duró poco, al parecer Cullen conducía realmente rápido.

Cuando aparcó a metros de la playa pude ver a Jacob a kilómetros de distancia pero aún así no importaba, lo que deseaba fervientemente era estampar mi mano en su mejilla y escupirle en la cara, fuera cual fuera su explicación lo único que quería era dejar bien en claro que no era una cualquiera, que no era la que él pensaba.

Bajé del auto inmediatamente pero Edward me retuvo logrando que miles de mariposas despertaran de un sueño profundo en la boca de mi estómago.

—No sé qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí pero no hagas alguna estupidez, volvamos a casa, ni siquiera te dirigiré la palabra, lo prometo, solo…

—No quiero que me prometas nada porque ni siquiera te conozco, lo que vine a hacer aquí no es tu asunto, ya me trajiste y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco pero puedes irte, ya no te necesito —escupí descendiendo del vehículo a toda velocidad y azotando la puerta.

—No voy a dejarte —exclamó Edward ¿preocupado?

—Haz lo que se te de la regalada gana —respondí alejándome a paso rápido hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda donde todos los Quileutes se encontraban reunidos.

Al verlo la ira inundó todo mi ser, Jacob Black como siempre con una perfecta sonrisa en el rostro abrazaba a una muchacha un tanto más alta que yo con el cabello negro azabache, piel canela y ojos almendra.

— ¡Jacob Black! —exclamé irritada con el rostro sonrojado de tanta ira.

Escuché a uno de los muchachos susurrar algo así como "_se le acabo la diversión_" pero mi cerebro no podía procesar toda la información y el grupo de sentimientos que agolpaban mi cuerpo, solo quería terminar con esa pesadilla de una sola vez.

—Bella —espetó exaltado— no sabía que vendrías, yo…estoy con unos amigos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —Exclamé tan alto como pude con las esperanzas de que la muchacha escuchara mis gritos— ¿Cómo pudiste? Éramos amigos y lo arruinaste.

—Bella, escúchame, se que debí decírtelo pero… yo la amo y tu y yo nunca… fuimos nada serio, yo te quiero, eres y siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas pero lo que siento por ella es algo mucho más fuerte que una simple calentura.

Mi cabeza explotó en el mismo instante en que escuché la última palabra que salió de su boca.

— ¡¿Una simple calentura? —le pregunté a gritos gesticulando con las manos mientras soltaba una carcajada sarcástica con frías lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro— ¿Eso fui yo para ti? ¿Acaso no podías buscar a alguna otra ofrecida para bajarte la "_calentura_"? Eres el peor de todos los idiotas del planeta ¿Lo sabes? ¿No te pusiste a pensar que era a tu mejor amiga a la que le estabas haciendo esto? ¿No pensaste que era yo la que terminaría mal en todo esto?

—Bella escúchame, tú y yo siempre fuimos amigos y de pronto un día… tu venías muy seguido y cuando éramos niños moría por ti… hasta que la conocí…

—No estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus meloserías, poco o nada me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, no puedo creer que hayas arruinado una amistad de tantos años solo porque tenías ganas de correr peligro o sentir un poco de adrenalina, debiste lanzarte de un acantilado o algo parecido, uno no juega con los sentimientos de las personas —solté un suspiro— ¿Sabes lo que más me sorprende? Es que llevarás años con ella y nunca tuvieras el valor de decírmelo, era tu amiga y no fuiste capaz de mirarme a los ojos y contarme que estabas enamorado, debiste ser sincero conmigo y pudimos evitar toda esta estupidez, debiste decirme que no te buscara, que no te llamara que ¡Tenias novia! ¡Eres un idiota! —exclamé chocando mi mano contra su mejilla.

—Bella escúchame —tomó mi muñeca— Bella…

—¡Bella y un cuerno! —exclamé soltándome de su agarre— no pienso escucharte porque lograste que Jasper desconfiara de mi y eso… eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

—Bella, necesito que me escuches, Leah y yo fuimos novios por mucho tiempo pero los meses que estuve contigo no estuve con ella, es decir, cuando tu y yo nos… escucha yo no la engañe…

—¿Cuál es la parte de "no pienso escucharte" no entendiste? No me importa en lo más mínimo si la engañaste o no, me mentiste a mí, fui yo la estúpida que se creyó tus mentiras, la estúpida que ahora es catalogada por todo el pueblo como una zorra, como la otra, como la que rompió una relación de tantos años —iba a cachetearlo nuevamente pero me detuvo.

—No vuelvas a golpearme —aseveró con el rostro furibundo.

—No vuelvas a tocarme en lo que te resta de vida si no quieres morir a manos de una cualquiera —amenacé con lágrimas en el rostro en un débil intento de soltarme de su agarre.

—Bella yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga, como mi her…

No permití que continuara con su frase porque un resonante golpe impactó contra su rostro, lo más extraño fue que mis manos seguían en sus sitio, a los costados de mi cuerpo.

—No vuelvas a tocarla en tu jodida vida —gruñó Edward mientras su puño chocaba contra la piel de Jacob.

Muchos de los muchachos acomodados en aquella tienda de donde él mismo había salido se pusieron en pie y se aproximaron a toda velocidad a nosotros junto con aquella muchacha, los Quileutes eran una comunidad, se defendían los unos a los otros si importar cuál fuese el enemigo.

—Edward vámonos —susurré contra su oído completamente asustada por lo que pudiese ocurrir pues el chico de cabellos cobrizos que estaba frente a mí no soltaba el cuello de Jacob Black.

—Este idiota ¿Te hizo daño? —inquirió con los ojos desorbitados y apretujando más el agarre.

— ¿Y tu quién te crees para llamarme idiota? —exclamó Jacob completamente furioso soltando un golpe en el estómago de Edward.

— ¡NO! — chillé horrorizada al verlo caer al duro suelo— no lo toques, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Jake ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirió Leah colgándose del cuello de Jacob.

—Estoy bien —le propinó una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que jamás me la dio a mí, sus ojos denotaban dulzura y felicidad al verla —no hay de qué preocuparse, ellos ya se iban ¿Cierto?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Sí, nos vamos —solté un suspiro de resignación— Solo espero que nunca se te olvide que por tu "_calentura_" perdiste a una de las mayores amistades de tu vida, por comportarte como un completo imbécil —escupí la última palabra mientras ayudaba a Edward a ponerse en pie y lo retenía del brazo para evitar que se lanzara a los puños contra mi ex- mejor amigo.

— ¿Pero quién se cree esta para venir a tratarte de esa forma? —inquirió la muchacha encarándome.

Mi cabeza explotó al momento de escucharla y Edward y yo intercambiamos papeles, ahora él intentaba retenerme para no lanzarme contra la Quileute.

— ¿Quieres saber quién soy? —exclamé enfurecida con la sangre hirviéndome bajo la piel y el rostro empapado en lágrimas —Soy la estúpida de su mejor amiga, con quién jugo y se divirtió mientras tú no estabas con él.

—Bella, es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí —susurró Edward contra mi oído logrando que miles de mariposas revolotearan nuevamente dentro de mí, las mismas que contuvieron durante unos segundos la ira dentro de mi cuerpo y la aplacaron.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras limpiaba por segunda vez durante el día mi rostro humedecido.

Edward me guió hacia su coche y al adentrarnos en su precioso volvo arrancó el auto de un solo tirón con la velocidad sobre los 160 km/h.

Mi respiración se entrecortó cuando sentí su mano sobre la mía intentado darme ánimos.

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

—Nada va a estar bien si tu noviecita Jessica nos ve en estas —retiré mi mano de la suya creando un vacio realmente desagradable —perdón por el golpe ¿Seguro que estas bien?

—Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿Te llevo al instituto? La verdad ya vamos tarde para la tercera hora pero si tenemos suerte llegamos para después del receso.

—No gracias, estaciónate aquí por favor.

— ¿Para qué? —inquirió confuso con la mirada fija en el parabrisas.

—Me bajo, la verdad ya has tenido demasiados problemas el día de hoy por mi culpa, llega temprano a clases y saluda a todos de mi parte —afirmé poniendo un pie en la acera.

—No, ni se te ocurra irte sola, es decir… mira el estado en el que estas, mejor te dejo en casa de tu prima —aseveró arrancando el auto de un solo tirón —sube.

—Llegarás tarde —murmuré acomodándome en el asiento del copiloto.

—No me interesa, el día de hoy me mostraste una nueva faceta tuya que no conocía y la verdad fue muy interesante —comentó en un inútil intento de bromear conmigo.

—No me hizo gracia —noté que casi llegábamos a la avenida que se conectaba con la calle de mi casa— gira a la derecha en esta —indiqué.

—No voy a dejarte sola —repitió como un casete mal grabado.

—No quiero quedarme sola, por _ahí_ se llega a mi casa —aseveré con voz fría y cortante.

—De acuerdo.


	3. Como Siempre

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD *of course* el grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-III-**

* * *

**Como Siempre  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

—Cullen ya puedes irte, gracias por traerme —murmuré bajando de su perfecto volvo plateado ¿Es que todo lo concerniente a Edward Cullen tiene que ser perfecto?

—Si… ¿Si quieres me quedo a hacerte compañía? —murmuró indeciso al tiempo que apagaba el motor del auto.

Creo firmemente que mis oídos acaban de engañarme ¿Edward Cullen me propuso quedarse conmigo?

—No gracias, estoy bien, además debes llegar a clase —aseveré despidiéndolo con la mano mientras sacaba la llave de la puerta principal por debajo de la alfombra.

—Quiero quedarme —espetó azotando la puerta del copiloto —le dirigí una mirada de asombro ¿Estaba jugándome una broma? — Es solo que… creo que necesitas un hombro donde llorar.

Abrí la puerta en unos instantes y me adentré en la estancia con él tras mis espaldas— Sabes, haz lo que se te dé la gana, pero solo para que sepas, estoy bien y no voy a llorar desesperadamente como una magdalena así que puedes irte —le aseguré recostándome en el sofá.

—Yo creo que no estás bien, lo que paso en la Push… ¿Qué carajos te hizo ese remedo de piel roja? —preguntó tomando asiento junto a mí.

—No es tu asunto y no me vengas con que estabas preocupado por mí, te conozco —lo señalé con el índice— sé qué clase de hombre eres y no quiero patanes como tu cerca de mí.

—No me conoces y, no soy un patán —sentenció con los ojos llenos de furia y voz molesta— no vuelvas a llamarme así, tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Sé lo suficiente como para comprender que lo mejor para cualquier mujer es alejarse de ti, no eres de fiar —aseveré encogiéndome de hombros en dirección a la cocina.

— ¡No sabes nada de mí! —exclamó desde la estancia con voz fúrica.

Tomé un refresco de la nevera y caminé hacia el salón desviando en todo momento sus ojos inquisidores y su preciosa voz aterciopelada —Ya te lo dije, se qué clase de hombre eres.

—Si tanto me conoces, dime ¿Qué tipo de hombre soy? —inquirió molesto con sus preciosas orbes verdes oscurecidas y una expresión de furia en su perfecto rostro.

—No pienso contestarte, eso solo sería darte importancia y no la mereces —mentí descaradamente, si bien es cierto, si era todo un womanizer, pero merecía toda la importancia del mundo, sus ojos, su rostro, su boca, todo en el reclamaba tenerlo cerca.

— ¡Dime qué tipo de hombre soy! —exclamó furioso mientras me sacudía por los hombros logrando que toda la soda se regara por el sofá y percudiera los cojines — ¿Qué sabes de mí?

La ira se apropio de mí, este día no se iba a poner peor de lo que estaba y, si bien es cierto él era perfecto, no por eso tenía derecho a gritarme en mi propia casa y mucho menos a zarandearme.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —exclamé furiosa soltándome de su agarre —Eres el típico galán de colegio, ese por el que todas se mueren y babean, pero yo no —abrí de un solo tirón la puerta principal dejando que los rastros de lluvia se colaran dentro de la sala— No soy de las fáciles y, no quiero nada contigo ¿Pero quién demonios te crees para venirme a gritar en mi casa? Sal ya.

Su rostro se suavizó y logró mostrarme un atisbo de arrepentimiento y vergüenza —discúlpame yo…

Ya era muy tarde, la rabia se apoderó de mí y no tenía la menor intención de tenerlo cerca.

—L-A-R-G-A-T-E —exclamé furiosa empujándolo hacia la puerta— Y no vuelvas, olvida como llegaste aquí, olvida que te hable, olvida que te pedí ayuda cuando más la necesitaba, olvida que existo.

—Bella.

Azoté la puerta en sus narices y solté un largo suspiro intentando recuperar lo poco de tranquilidad que aún se podía respirar en mi casa, limpié la lágrima que recorría mi mejilla derecha al recordar la última escena con Jake e intenté recobrar fuerzas para regresar a mi vida cotidiana, sin extraños acercamientos con Edward Cullen ni peleas con Jasper, ni abofetear a ningún Quileute, solo la pacífica Bella, la que discute con su prima cuando la quieren tratar como barbie, la que ayuda a Ángela para que se acerqué a Ben, la que es normal.

Recogí el desastre de la estancia en menos de lo esperado y preparé un poco de guiso por si mi abuela llegaba hambrienta después de un día entero en el bingo ¡Oh si, cuanto puede cansarse uno sin nada que hacer! (nótese el sarcasmo).

Me recosté unos minutos sobre mi plácida cama con un simple edredón azul desgastado y le puse el pestillo a la puerta, necesitaba pensar, descansar un rato, dejar atrás todo aquel mar de lágrimas derramadas por culpa de Black, solo un par de minutos.

-Solo un par de minutos-repetí inconscientemente mientras me acomodaba en uno de las almohadas de mi cama-solo un par de minutos.

.

-¡Isabella Swan, abre la puerta o te juro que la derribo!-un ensordecedor y molesto grito del otro lado de la habitación me despertó de mi pacífico sueño, sonaba a Jasper, pero… ¿Qué carajos hace Jasper a las diez de la mañana aquí? ¿No debería estar en el instituto?

-Cálmate-pedí poniéndome en pie y arreglando con mis dedos la perfecta maraña que era mi cabello-me quedé dormida, ahora voy.

-Bells, abre en este instante, me tienes angustiada-espetó ¿Rosalie? Un tanto molesta y desquiciada.

Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta, y de sopetón unos fuertes pero delicados brazos me estrecharon impidiendo el paso de aire a mis pulmones.

-Rose-murmuré casi sin aliento-no respiro.

-Lo siento primita, es que me tenias muy asustada, ¿Por qué no llamaste? Si tu abuela no llega nos quedamos sin noticias de ti hasta mañana.

Estoy bien-aseveré soltándome de su abrazo-son solo las diez de la mañana ¿Por qué no están en el instituto?

Jasper y mi prima cruzaron miradas de sombro para después echarse a reír.

-Bells-espetó Rosalie entre tanta carcajada-son las siete de la noche, te quedaste dormida, seguro fue eso.

-¿Tanto tiempo?-inquirí sorprendida.

Mi hermano recuperó su expresión de serenidad-es mejor que nos vayamos, la abuela está desesperada en la estancia y quiere verte.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Descendí lentamente las escaleras hasta el salón, encontré a mi abuela acomodada en el sofá preferido de papá con el rostro humedecido entre las manos.

-Abue-susurré-estoy bien.

-Isabella-exclamó al tiempo que se aferraba a mi cuello y me propinaba un fuerte abrazo-no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más en tu vida, casi muero de un infarto, no respondías a mis llamados a la puerta.

-Abue, estoy bien-repetí como un casete mal grabado-solo necesitaba descansar un poco y tiempo para pensar.

-¿Volverán?-inquirió esperanzada con los ojos un tanto humedecidos, limpié un par de lágrimas secas de su rostro con extrema delicadeza.

-Abue, falta poco para que mis tíos vuelvan, no será mucho tiempo, lo prometo, pero mientras debemos quedarnos en casa de Rose, ven tu también-la animé.

-Cariño, sabes que no puedo alejarme de los recuerdos de tu padre, aparte de ustedes dos son lo único que me queda de él y de René-esbozó una ligera sonrisa sin alegría en los ojos-pero ve tu, se que te diviertes mucho en casa de tu prima.

-Gracias abue, te quiero-besé su arrugada mejilla.

-Yo también muchachita desquiciada-palmeó mi hombro derecho-¿has comido algo?

-Eh…yo…si-tartamudeé-una soda que por cierto se me ha derramado sin intención alguna en el sofá y una emparedado de queso.

-¿Segura?-inquirió con expresión de insatisfacción.

-Si abue-sentencié con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-estoy bien.

-De acuerdo.

-Vámonos Bella-instó Jasper con la cabeza agachada-tu y yo debemos hablar y Rosalie ya va llegando tarde para su cita con Cullen.

Whoa, que rápida, ni bien sale con Royce y consiguió a Cullen.

Asentí con la cabeza- ¿Dónde esta Rose?

-En tu armario tomando algo de ropa-contestó Jasper mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta-las espero en el auto.

El camino a casa de los Hale fue silencioso, Jasper me enviaba miradas de arrepentimiento a través del retrovisor ya que su adorada María ocupaba el asiento de copiloto, mi prima no paro de cotillear en mi oído acerca de su cita con Emmett y yo, que decir de mi, tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos y una cara de zombie que espantaba a cualquiera que pusiera un pie a dos metros de mí.

Bajé del Volkswagen de mi hermano en silencio con Rose a mi lado.

-Jazz, ¿no vienes?-inquirí al verlo alejarse tomado de la mano de María.

-Eh…no, creo que…las veo luego.

Me encogí de hombros y a pasos agigantados me adentré en la habitación de mi adorada primita.

-Rose…

-¿Te gusta?-inquirió señalando el vestido rojo strapless tendido sobre su cama- es para mí cita con Emm.

-Sí, es bonito, seguro te queda bien-susurré mientras me recostaba sobre el mullido sofá de la habitación de mi prima.

-¿vas a dormir de nuevo?-inquirió levantándome de un tirón, negó con la cabeza-no señorita, esta noche salimos todos.

-¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?-le pregunté molesta hundiendo mi rostro entre uno de los almohadones de dicho sofá.

-Lo que oíste, si, es mi cita con el hermoso de Emmett, pero tú y Jasper no van a quedarse en casa a enviarse miradas de soslayo y arrepentimiento-aseguró acomodándose a mi lado y tomando mis manos-Bella, mírame-exigió.

Alcé la vista para perderme en los profundos ojos azules de mi prima-Rose, no tengo ánimos para salir, solo quiero quedarme en casa.

-Bella, eres como una hermana para mí y no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí consumiéndote por culpa del imbécil de Black, tú y tu hermano son muy unidos y lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a ser la misma cabeza dura de antes, tan sonriente como siempre, no voy a permitir que te entristezcas aún más de la pura rabia recordando estúpidos momentos, él no valía la pena y no importa cuánto lo quisiste, se acabó, debes entenderlo, Jacob Black no era para ti, pero eso no significa que no haya otros esperándote, te quiero mucho Bella y no me puedo quedar quieta viendo como estas de deprimida, ¡por Dios! Te encerraste a "dormir"-dibujó unas comillas en el aire-en una habitación por casi medio día y pretendes quedarte aún más tiempo enfrascada en esta depresión, te conozco y sé que eres fuerte y vas a poder superar esto, él…

-Él, no es el problema, Jake siempre fue un amigo para mí, ahora no lo es, pero aún así, no me importa en lo más mínimo que me haya usado, me duele, si, no tienes idea de cómo duele saberte usada y que todos piensen que eres la mala en la historia, la otra, duele pensar que nunca te quiso y que solo jugo contigo, pero no es por él por quién estoy deprimida, estoy como zombie por Jazz, es mi hermano y me trató como basura,-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar una a una de las comisuras de mis ojos y sentí que el corazón me palpitaba a un ritmo incontrolable como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho para mostrarle a todos lo herido que estaba- me dijo que se avergonzaba de mi y eso duele aún mucho más que un simple vacile con tu mejor amigo, duele como no tienes idea, duele como perder a tus padres-me estremecí al recordar los tristes momentos cuando niños, Jasper me abrazaba cada noche y hablaba de lo felices que serían nuestros padres en el cielo y que por eso ellos siempre querrían verme feliz- duele como verte sola y abandonada en un pozo de miseria, él era la única persona a quién aferrarme en todo esta vida de porquería y en vez de apoyarme y confiar en mí decidió creer en el resto de personas, eso es lo que me tiene así y es algo que ni tú misma puedes arreglar, no importa cuántas veces me vistas como muñeca con vestidos caros y me maquilles hasta el cogote, no vas a cambiar eso, el hecho de saber que tu único hermano ya no confía en ti acaba con uno, Rose me siento morir poco a poco, sin Jasper todo es aún más difícil que antes, es como sin una parte de mí se fuera con él, y sentirse a pedazos no es nada bonito, créeme.

Sin importarme la presencia de mi prima me lancé contra su mullida y reconfortante cama y un profundo y sofocante llanto brotó de lo más profundo de mi alma, las lágrimas empaparon por completo los almohadones de Rosalie y mis sucios zapatos embadurnaron de fango el precioso edredón rosa.

-Bella-me sacudió por los hombros-yo…yo no sé qué decirte, se que te repondrás, necesitas hablar con Jasper, eso es todo-aseveró en un débil intento de sonar fuerte y decidida.

-Rose-murmuré contra las almohadas-déjame desahogarme en paz, no quiero hablar con nadie, quiero…quiero llorar con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, hasta que mi cuerpo no responda, quiero sentir que todas las lágrimas desaparecieron y no van a volver, eso quiero y si no me dejas hacerlo aquí encontraré un lugar para hacerlo.

-De acuerdo-susurró enfurruñada y un tanto apenada-quédate y llora cuanto quieras, no pienso evitarlo.

Sentí que tomó el vestido de debajo de mis piernas y sus aligerados pasos hacia la entrada.

Un llanto desgarrador me inundó por completo, solo quería hablar con mamá, decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, decirle que ahora la necesitaba, que no podía más con mi estúpido intento de ser fuerte, quería ser el viento para tocar nuevamente su rostro, para tomarla de la mano y decirle que la necesitaba.

-Mamá-susurré con voz entrecortada y jadeando por la falta de aire.

-Ella no está aquí-contestó una atronadora pero dulce voz, reconocerla sería imposible después de tantos años.

-Jasper, vete, quiero estar sola-murmuré contra los almohadones con un hilo de voz quebrada.

-Bella, no voy a dejarte sola, eres mi hermana y siempre me tendrás cerca, no importa lo mucho que me odies, jamás me alejaré de ti-aseguró acomodándose junto a mí y estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Porque Jazz, porque…-le pregunté sin aire dentro del cuerpo y con la fuerza de voluntad cocinándose a fuego lento en el infierno.

-Bella, te debo una gran disculpa, eres la mejor hermana del mundo, eres mi fuerza, la que me impulsa para seguir adelante-su voz demostraba el arrepentimiento a carne viva y cada sílaba pronunciada reclamaba mi perdón con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos- cada palabra que te decía cuando éramos pequeños era cierta, ellos siempre nos miran desde arriba y solo quieren vernos felices, me porté como un tonto cuando te dije todas esas terribles cosas en el salón, es solo que…estaba furioso y…

-¿Quieres saber lo que más me duele?-le pregunté mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos avellana humedecidos-que no hayas confiado en mí, que pensarás que yo soy…

Tomó mi barbilla con extrema delicadeza como quién toma una muñeca de porcelana y depositó un dulce beso en mi frente demostrándome con él todo el amor que tenía dentro de su corazón.

-Jamás pensaría eso de ti, nunca pero nunca, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber quién eres y lo que eres y sé que eres una gran persona y que sabes discernir lo correcto de lo incorrecto, sabes lo que está bien y no tomarás el camino errado nunca, lo sé-me abrazó fuertemente dejando su olor impregnado en mis sucias ropas.

Una profunda paz inundó mi corazón cuando lo escuché hablarme con su siempre serena voz, mi hermano volvió, el hermano que siempre me cuidaba y me protegía de los chicos malos del instituto, el hermano que me explicaba cálculo con paciencia, el Jasper que me decía todas las noches que me quería y que confiaba en mí, ese Jasper volvió.

-Volviste-susurré contra su camisa.

-Nunca me fui, siempre estuve aquí, confuso y herido, pero estuve a tu lado.

Nos quedamos un buen rato recostados sintiendo la paz que solo el amor de hermanos puede dar, una paz que infunde confianza y felicidad, una paz que logra que irradies alegría y dentro de unos minutos los brazos de Morfeo nos recibieron en el más profundo de los sueños.

.

-Buenos días bella durmiente-saludó mi prima levantando el edredón de mi cabeza y permitiendo que los rayos del sol se filtrarán por mis delicaditos ojos.

-Rose, quiero dormir-espeté enfurruñada escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

-No señorita, ya no tienes excusas, Jasper dijo que arreglaron sus asuntos así que puedes escucharme atentamente-jaló de mi cuerpo y me puso en pie de un solo tirón.

Chismoso.

-De acuerdo, deja que me dé una ducha y luego hablamos-utilicé el tono de voz más dulce que encontré dentro de mí.

-¡Nooooo!-exclamó molesta jalándome para tomar asiento junto a ella en la mullida cama-Emmett es el más grande de los idiotas, no existe un tonto más patético que él-sentenció.

-Haber, deja que lo procese, hace unos días andabas toda ilusionada con Royce, ayer saltabas de la alegría por salir con el mayor de los hermanos Cullen y ahora vienes y me dices que Emmett es un ¿idiota?, estoy echa un lío-espeté rascándome la cabeza mientras caminaba al baño.

-Escucha, fuimos a cenar y toda la cosa, ya sabes, restaurant francés, velas, vino, palabritas dulces etc., etc.

-No le veo lo malo, se comportó como un caballero-comenté preparando mi cepillo de dientes con la carísima pasta de Rose.

-¡Exacto!-exclamó poniéndose de pie echa una furia-ni un beso ni un toquecito ni nada, solo tomadas de las manos.

Soltó un resoplido.

Escupí el dentífrico lo más rápido que pude completamente asombrada-¿disculpa? Me estás diciendo que el sujeto se comporta como un príncipe completo y tu..Rosalie Hale, me estás diciendo que querías que él…definitivamente estas loca.

-No, no lo estoy, la fama de su hermano es inmensa, dicen que Edward besa como los dioses y yo pensé que como Emmett era el mayor pues lo haría mucho mejor, solo hay que verle los labios, son tan…

-¡Cállate!-bramé amarrando mi cabello en una coleta-no me interesa en lo más mínimo como son los labios de Emmett, y creo que deberías considerarte suertuda, muchas zorras del instituto están locas detrás del Cullen mayor y por lo que tengo entendido a la única a la que ha invitado a salir has sido tú.

-Es que…tu no entiendes…su sonrisa perfecta…yo necesitaba que me besara, era una simple necesidad-susurró despojándose de su perfecta ropa de dormir y entrando a la ducha-solo quería un beso ¿es mucho pedir?

Solté una carcajada.

-Rose, el chico no tiene la culpa de que tú seas tan…no sé como describirte, sinceramente no lo sé, pero si te comportaste con él como te portas con todos los que sales seguro y entendió el mensaje del beso.

Caminé hacía el ropero y tomé unos vaqueros azul claro y una chamarra turquesa, desperté con un humor fenomenal, rápidamente me mudé de ropa y busqué la plancha de Rose, necesitaba arreglar mi cabello a toda costa, hoy era sábado y lo que quería hacer era visitar a mamá aún cuando no fuese día de visitas, necesitaba agradecerle por darme un hermano tan maravilloso.

Durante casi diez minutos luché contra la maraña que era mi cabello intentando alisarlo mientras Rosalie tomaba una de las duchas más cortas de su vida.

-Listo-murmuré contra el espejo-creo que estoy más decente que al despertar.

-Estas bien Bellita-aseguró Rose envuelta en una toalla y buscando algo de ropa en su armario- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

-Necesito visitar a mamá, debo hablar con ella-le conté tomando mi morral y buscando dinero en el monedero.

-De acuerdo, ¿te importa si te acompaño?-me preguntó tirando sobre la cama unos vaqueros tubo y una blusa fucsia con escote en v de manga larga.

-Sabes a donde voy-espeté tomando dinero de mi zapato-no tienes que acompañarme para asegurarte de nada.

-Quiero ir Bells, necesito dejar de pensar en el idiota de Cullen-farfulló mientras se acomodaba el vaquero dentro de su bota negra puntona y de 5cm de tacón.

-Como quieras, pero eso sí, vamos a pie-espeté tomando mi morral-no puedo gastar ni un solo centavo si quiero ir a la universidad.

-Hay, por eso no te preocupes, yo te llevo-una reluciente sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-No tienes auto-le recordé echa la sabionda-y tus papás no nos dejan usar el chofer.

Negó con la cabeza-Bellita, Bellita, ¿recuerdas que cumplí 18? Mis papás me regalaron un lindo Ferrari rojo-cantó alargando la O.

-De acuerdo, vamos en tu autito, pero pronto, tengo prisa-aseveré caminando a prisa hacia la salida- ¿Y Jasper?

-Ya sabes, la tonta de María que lo trae como loco, ¿puedes creerte que llamó a las seis de la mañana?-inquirió mientras caminábamos a paso acelerado con dirección a la cochera.

Solté una risita.

-¿Por algún acaso fuiste tú quién contesto el teléfono?

-Sí, la muy tonta dijo que le pasará a su Jazzy enseguida, que tenía prisa ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Quién demonios tiene prisa a las seis de la mañana? Por su culpa un par de ojeras aparecieron en este bello rostro-se señaló a sí misma con el índice-casi termino con la barra de corrector.

-Que diré yo-solté un resoplido-la verdad María no me gusta para nada, pero él la quiere y no puedo reclamarle nada, a veces llega a casa con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y otras con ganas de morder a alguien de lo rabioso que esta, no lo sé-me sinceré.

-De acuerdo Bellita, nos vamos, no quiero que Cullen salga y…

Pero ya era tarde, Emmett y un muchacho bajito de contextura delgada , ojos azul hielo y cabello marrón aparecieron caminando frente a nosotras completamente bañados en sudor.

-Diuck-exclamé.

-Bells, dime que no está perfecto, dime que no se ve como un dios griego, los hombres mojados son tan sexys-espetó con ojos enamorados para después soltar un suspiro-si tan solo me hubiera besado.

-Hey chicas-saludó Emmett.

-Hey-saludé.

-Hola Emm-murmuró mi adorada primita con la voz más sensual que le he oído en mi vida muy cerca del rostro del muchacho.

-Rose, esta tan hermosa como siempre-aseveró el grandulón mientras la estrechaba por la cintura- ¿A dónde iban?

-Al cementerio-farfullé molesta.

Ambos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos al escuchar la palabra cementerio y cruzaron miradas cómplices con la mandíbula un tanto desencajada.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos molesta porque le arruiné el momentito romántico-Bella no debiste ser tan severa-miró a ambos muchachos y clavó los ojos en el mayor-vamos a dar un paseo, pero volvemos para almorzar, ¿crees que hoy puedas…

-Si-aseveró Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando aquellos hoyuelos-hoy voy a tu casa, no sé cómo, pero me aparezco ahí.

-De acuerdo, entonces los esperamos, ¿cierto Bella?

Un momento, dijo esperamos, eso quiere decir que el horrorosamente perfecto de Edward iría también, ver sus profundos y escrutadores ojos, su perfecto torso completamente delineado por las malditas camisas que usaba, su perfecto cabello completamente despeinado por culpa del aire, sus perfectos labios delineados por un escultor que decidió esculpir un dios griego y luego darle la vida, su perfecta y perfilada nariz, su perfecta y aterciopelada voz, ¡no!, ya es oficial, estoy completamente loca, no hago más que decir sandeces, y todo por culpa de él.

-Rose, tengo prisa-apuré un tanto atufada-quiero irme.

¿Rose?

Si, se fue con su adorado amorcito a hacer no se qué en no sé donde, me dejo aquí sola en la mitad de la acera hablando con la calle como una loca.

Caminé lentamente por las calles de Upper Forks hasta llegar al cementerio local, a las afueras compré un ramo de girasoles, las flores favoritas de mamá, y un ramo de crisantemos, las preferidas de papá, gasté un poco de dinero si bien es cierto, pero era mi visita semanal y no podía llegar llena de lágrimas a desbordarse delante de ellos sin siquiera un ramito de flores.

-Mamá, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, estos días han sido aún más duros que los anteriores, sentir su falta es terrible, a veces su vacío es tan incontenible que ni Jasper puede aliviarlo, sabes-inquirí sorbiéndome la nariz-él es un gran hermano, todo el tiempo se preocupa por mí, me cuida mucho al igual que la abuela, ella también es muy buena conmigo, ambos se preocupan por mí, intentan darme lo mejor de sí para no sentir su falta, pero eso es algo que nadie puede evitar-sollocé delante de su tumba y deposité las flores en su sitio-los quiero mucho.

Salí a pasos agigantados de aquel lugar, el ambiente era uno de los más tensos del planeta, la gente lloraba frente a una tumba distinta y las emociones de todos se desbordaban como una olla con la tapa a punto de explotar, la tristeza de todos ellos me invadía y no podía ni con la mía misma, peor aún con la de ellos.

Sábado, sin nada que hacer, bueno, no exactamente, mucha tarea por hacer pero sin ganas de hacerla, sin primas alborotadas, sin abuelas acosándote, sin un hermano preocupado, sin…sin nadie.

Tomé el camino al centro de Forks, finalmente si algo quería hacer era ver una buena película echada en el sofá de mi casa sin nadie que me moleste, o leer un buen libro y comer chocolate, mucho chocolate, eso es, voy a comprar chocolate.

Caminé un par de cuadras sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegue a un pequeño súper mercado, corto de espacio pero pulcro y completamente abastecido, una señora de unos 50 años aproximadamente atendía el lugar con suma educación y agradecimiento.

-Disculpe-inquirí un tanto sonrojada-¿cuál es el chocolate más barato que tiene?

-Este-me indicó un paquete azul con letras amarillas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Démelo-espeté depositando el dinero en la mano de la mujer con cabellos canosos.

Salí del establecimiento sin ganas ni voluntad, en realidad quería echarme sobre un sofá para quedarme bien dormida, descendí por la avenida recorriendo la vieja estación de policía de Charlie, recordé cuando era niña, mi padre nos llevaba todos los sábados al parque central a jugar baloncesto, por obvias razones Jasper era mejor que yo en ese jueguito pero al menos crecí un par de centímetros, si, ahí era donde debía ir, al parque central.

Cuando llegué el lugar estaba atestado de gente y divisé un cedro muy verdoso para mi gusto pero precioso a la vista de los habitantes de Forks, me acerqué ligeramente y me eche a la sombra de aquel enorme árbol, abrí el chocolate y comencé a tragármelo a trompicones, vi a la gente, todos se veían tan felices corriendo, jugando, en paz consigo mismos, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al observar a Rosalie echada en el pasto con Emmett recostado a su lado pero se borró inmediatamente el ver a la última persona en el planeta a la que quería ver, otra vez el adorable Cullen (sin sarcasmo) comiéndose a besos a otra chica, el problema era que no era Jessica, era… ¡Oh por Dios! Era Ángela Weber y hasta donde yo sé, ella anda loca por Ben Cheney.

Tomé otro bocado de mi chocolate y me recosté cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que la paz recobrara mi vida, como siempre.


	4. Baila Casanova

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-IV-**

* * *

**Baila Casanova  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

— ¡Emmett dame el maldito control! —exclamó mi adorada primita saltando junto al grandulón con el cabello todo alborotado.

—No quiero princesa —sonrió él, escondiendo el remoto dentro de su camisa y aprisionando a mi prima contra la pared— Si lo quieres, tómalo.

—No seas imbécil, estamos en tu casa, sabes que no puedo hacer eso —aseveró enfurruñada alejándose de Emmett a pasos agigantados para acomodarse entre Alice y yo.

—De acuerdo, Emmett -1, Rosalie-0 —espetó con una sonrisa en el rostro— Yo decido lo que vamos a ver —chocó las palmas de sus manos con las de su estúpido hermano.

A mi adorada prima se le ocurrió visitar a los indeseables Cullen porque estaba aburrida y no le permití que me usara de muñeca para probar diferentes peinados y todo tipo de maquillaje, a la duendecilla le encanto la idea y consiguió que sus padres salieran a cenar para quedarnos solo los ocho, si oyeron bien, dije ocho, Emmett, Rose, Alice, el horrorosamente perfecto Edward y su novia Jessica, mi hermanito con María y yo, todos completamente acomodados en el inmenso e innovador salón con una plasma de lo más genial y una colección completa de películas de todo tipo: acción, romance, horror, terror y muchos géneros, sería una tarde muy divertida si lo pensaba detenidamente, amigos, palomitas y miles de películas por ver.

He aquí el problema.

Edward no dejaba de mirarme con sus profundos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes y cuando desviaba la mirada era solo para comerse el cuello o los labios de la idiota de Jessica que ni cuenta se daba de cómo él me miraba y me sonreía, Jasper tenía como chicle a María y por extraño que parezca Alice los miraba con detenimiento y bufaba como si estuviera celosa, la verdad la pequeña duendecilla y mi hermano nunca se conocieron formalmente, tan solo se vieron un par de ocasiones en el instituto y ella siempre se sonrojaba levemente cuando lo veía mientras que Jasper era aún más educado y amable que en otras ocasiones y siempre que la veía su día se iluminaba como un sol naciente de entre las nubes opacas y grises, Emmett por otro lado se comía con los ojos a mi prima pero no la tocaba, aún cuando estaban sentados completamente juntos, él ni siquiera la tomó de la mano tan solo la miraba con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro mostrando sus hoyuelos, cada vez que Rosalie los veía se derretía completamente aunque no lo demostraba ante los demás pero me enviaba miradas cómplices.

Estábamos acomodados por pareja, Emm y Rose en el sofá derecho del salón sin tocarse siquiera pero con unos ímpetus que… Jasper y María en el piso, ella colgada del cuello de mi hermano y besándolo a cada instante, Edward y Jessica en el sofá central, ella acomodada en el pecho de él y depositando de vez en cuando besos sobre su camisa, cada vez que la veía la rabia me inundaba por completo y un gruñido brotaba de lo más profundo de mi ser ¿Es que no puede ser un poquito recatada? Es decir, estaba en frente de toda su familia y en lo único en lo que pensaba era en comerse con los ojos al estúpido chico de cabellos cobrizos, no tengo nada en contra de las demostraciones de "afecto", si es que a eso se le puede llamar afecto, cuando en realidad es tan solo deseo y pura atracción pero podría al menos intentar comportarse y dejar de besarlo unos segundos ¡Dios! Qué tal si alguno de sus padres entraban en la casa y los encontraban en esas.

Solté un bufido.

—Bella ¿Podemos hablar unos instantes en el patio? —inquirió Alice con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo especial en su mirada, como si supiera algo vergonzoso de mí.

—Claro —me levanté de la cómoda alfombra de un solo tirón y camine a pasos agigantados hasta alcanzarla en el precioso jardín de la casa.

—Dime ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté tomando asiento junto a ella en el verdoso césped.

— Bella, te gusta mi hermano ¿Cierto? —me devolvió la pregunta posando sus preciosos ojos verdes en los míos.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Si le sonrío siquiera a Emmett Rose me mata, me M-A-T-A, se que se han hecho muy buenas amigas pero aún hay aspectos de ella que no conoces —le aseguré con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—No hablo de Emm —sentenció como una condena de muerte— te gusta Edward.

Me sonrojé violentamente de toda la gama de rojos posibles.

Ella no podía hablar en serio, no estaba hablando en serio, a mi… a mi no me gustaba Edward Cullen ¿Cómo me va a gustar un idiota devora-tontas? Es apuesto, sí, pero nada más, él… él no me gusta, no puede gustarme.

—Alice, estas completamente confundida, a mi no me gusta tu hermanito, siendo sinceras me parece un completo idiota —aseveré cerrando mis puños— No me gustan los idiotas y tu hermano lo es.

—Bella, sé que no nos conocemos, pero sé que te gusta, lo sé, y si aún no te gusta sé qué lo hará —espetó soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

—Mira, pequeña duendecilla, lamento informarte que no me conoces en lo absoluto y no sabes nada de mi así que no puedes juzgarme y mucho menos crear estúpidas suposiciones, tu hermano no me gusta en absoluto, además ¿A quién demonios le gusta un completo mujeriego?

—Bella, sé que crees que Edward es un cabeza hueca, capitán del equipo de Básquet, campeón de deportes y una basura completa en clases, pero no es así —aseveró recostándose sobre un pequeño grupo de flores asperjadas— Mi hermano es buen chico, pero es duro por fuera, no lo conoces lo suficiente.

— ¿Y a mi que carajos si es duro por fuera? No me interesa en lo más mínimo quién es Edward Cullen en la "realidad". Solo estoy en tu casa como una forma de amabilidad y esta conversación se terminó, es inútil seguir hablando de estas tonterías sin sentido —me puse en pie y camine lentamente hacia la estancia donde los adorables hermanitos Cullen hacían de las suyas de nuevo.

—Bella, es tu turno —espetó Emmett pasándome una botella de cerveza vacía.

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —pregunté al grupo tomando asiento junto a mi adorada primita.

—Estamos jugando verdad o desafío —murmuró Rosalie en mi oído— Pero empezamos en orden alfabético y te toca primero —me guiño el ojo— Si cae en Emmett, sabes que hacer.

De acuerdo, mi prima enloqueció por completo, y todo por culpa del grandulón de Emmett Cullen.

Giré la botella en el centro de la blanca alfombra y efectivamente señalo al chico en cuestión.

—Emm ¿Verdad o desafío? —inquirí con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada cómplice para Rose.

—Desafío —respondió el grandulón muy pagado de sí mismo— No existen desafíos suficientemente grandes para un Cullen ¿Cierto Eddie?

El horrorosamente precioso de Edward esbozó una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro y me dirigió una mirada profunda y algo sospechosa— Cierto, no existen desafíos para los Cullen.

Desvié la mirada a la de Emmett donde encontré un brillo especial como si me rogara con los ojos que le impusiera el castigo en cuestión.

—De acuerdo —fingí meditarlo durante unos segundos— Quiero que beses a Rosalie ahora mismo.

—Si —murmuró victorioso mientras caminaba lentamente a mi primita— Rose, sabes, eres preciosa —depositó un dulce y delicado beso en la mejilla de la aludida— Pero aún no estás lista para mí.

Un gruñido brotó de los labios de mi prima— El desafío era be-sar-me ¿Entiendes? Besarme.

—Lo sé, pero nadie específico en donde —Emmett se encogió de hombros y regresó a su lugar.

—De acuerdo ¿A quién le toca? —inquirí un tanto sorprendida por la actitud del grandulón.

—Edward —sentenció Alice tomando asiento junto a Jessica— Es tu turno, perdón por la tardanza, pero cierta persona me dejo hablando sola en el jardín como una loca.

—Acostúmbrate —aseveró Rosalie con indiferencia— Mi primita hace lo que le da la gana cuando le da la gana y una de sus cosas favoritas es dejar a las personas hablando solas.

—Es de familia ¿O no Rossie? Dime que no fuiste tú la que me dejo hablando sola hace un par de horas en la acera de enfrente, atrévete a negarlo —aseveré con furia.

—Chicas, prosigamos con el juego ¿Les parece? —sugirió Jasper con la mandíbula un tanto desencajada y babeando como un idiota al ver a Alice ¿Es que todos los hombres tienen que ser iguales? ¡Por Dios! Tiene a su novia junto a él.

—De acuerdo —instó la duendecilla— Decía que es el turno de Edward pero como no jugué por cierta plática —Me dirigió una mirada un tanto desconcertante y de molestia— Creo que me toca.

—Está bien pero juguemos ¡YA! —exclamó Emmett desesperado.

La pequeña giró la botella con dirección a mi hermano— Jasper ¿Verdad o desafío? —inquirió con la voz más seductora que jamás pensé que tendría un bichito como ella.

—Verdad —tartamudeó Jazz con voz nerviosa.

— ¿Amas a María?

Un profundo silencio se apropió de la estancia, tan solo se escuchaban los insistentes golpeteos de María en la alfombra.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? Jasper contesta —exigió la niñita con rabia en la voz y una expresión de desconcierto— ¡Contesta!

— Yo… no lo sé —sentenció mi hermano sonrojado de la vergüenza y con la cabeza gacha— No lo sé.

—Eres un idiota ¿Cómo que no sabes si me amas o no? No es difícil decir que si ¡imbécil! —exclamó la castaña zarandeando a mi hermano por los hombros.

De acuerdo, nadie zarandea a mi hermano y se va a si como si nada.

—Suéltalo —exigí jalándola del brazo— Si no te quiere no te quiere y punto, no tiene la culpa de que seas una niñita mimada que no puede aceptar que por una vez en la vida las cosas no le salieron como quería.

— ¡Pelea de niñas! —Exclamó Emmett emocionado— Voy por el lodo.

—Idiota —murmuró Rosalie propinándole un coscorrón al grandulón.

—Cuál niña mimada Isabella Swan, no sabes lo que haces, nadie me toca siquiera y se sale con la suya —chantajeó la enana abofeteándome.

— ¡María compórtate!—exclamó mi hermano abrazándola por la espalda, sobra decir que no era una muestra de cariño— No la puedes tocar, a ella no, vámonos.

—No quiero irme, quiero…

Jazz la silenció con su mano derecha— Dije que nos vamos.

—Jasper —la aterciopelada voz de Edward invadió el salón— Debo llevar a Jessica a su casa ¿Te importa si llevo a María?

Gracias Edward, gracias, acabas de salvarle la vida al pobrecito de mi hermano.

—No tienes porque molestarte —mi hermano siempre con su cortesía ¡Puaj!

—No, de verás debo llevarla a su casa ¿No es cierto Jess? —inquirió con una sonrisa en el rostro dejando a relucir sus preciosos dientes blancos y sus labios perfectamente… concéntrate Bella, concéntrate.

—De acuerdo, te lo agradezco mucho —espetó Jasper soltando a María.

Los tres se marcharon de la inmensa casa Cullen, obviamente Jessica abrazada a Edward y María refunfuñando cosas inteligibles hacia mi hermano.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido —se disculpó mi hermano— Todo esto ha sido mi culpa yo…

—Tranquilo Jazz, no pasa nada —Alice le paso un brazo por el hombro a mi hermano.

Humm, esto me suena a plan de la duendecilla.

—Sigamos —exclamó Emmett con una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro acomodado en la alfombra.

—Es tu turno —murmuré junto al grandulón.

Emm giró la botella con dirección a Rosalie— Rose ¿Verdad o desafío?

—Desafío —de pronto noté un brillo espectacularmente maléfico en la mirada de mi primita.

—Bésame —exigió Emmett con una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro —Ahora.

Rosalie camino lentamente hasta el muchacho sobre sus rodillas— ¿Sabes cariño? —Murmuró en el oído del aludido para después depositar un beso en el mismo lugar— Tú tampoco eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

Mi prima soltó una carcajada al retornar a su lugar y chocó los cinco con Alice —Te lo dije, nadie puede contra mí.

Emmett soltó un bufido— Eso no fue divertido Hale.

La aludida se encogió de hombros— No me interesa en lo más mínimo, quieres jugar, yo juego.

—Es mi turno —pidió mi prima entusiasmada tomando la botella y haciéndola girar en dirección a Alice, ambas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice para después mostrar dos preciosas sonrisas de victoria— Alice ¿Verdad o desafío?

—Desafío —espetó la duendecilla poniéndose de pie.

—Quiero que beses al primer hombre que veas en este salón —espetó mi prima intentando esconder su pequeña pero molesta risita.

—Rose, no puedo, Emm es mi hermano, el que queda libre es… Jasper —aseveró la pequeña mirando fijamente a mi hermano.

—No hay problema, es tu desafío y debes cumplirlo, no importa —espetó mi hermanito un tanto sonrojado, pobrecito va a tener que sacrificarse (nótese el sarcasmo).

Alice se acercó sigilosamente a mi hermano como un león que vigila a su presa y acunó el rostro del "pobre" de mi hermano entre sus manos.

—Jazz, de verdad espero que no te moleste —murmuró antes de posar sus finos labios en los de él.

De repente ella pasó sus manos al cuello de Jasper y lo acercó aún más y mi hermano la estrechó por la cintura hasta quedar completamente pegados peor que chicle.

—Hum hum —carraspeó el grandulón— Enana suéltalo.

Alice se alejó lentamente de mi hermano dejándolo completamente aturdido y atontado con la cabeza gacha y un tanto sonrojado, tomó asiento junto a nosotras con el cabello aún más alborotado que de costumbre y suspiro.

—Lo lamento Jasper, sé que no debí…

—No lo lamentes, fue perfecto —espetó mi hermano con la cabeza en alto— Es decir, estuvo genial, no, este… quiero decir…

—Es mejor que te calles rubiecito —aseveró Emmett con los labios fruncidos y una expresión de molestia— Mi hermana no es para jugar, la próxima vez que te le acerques asegúrate de haber terminado con la esquizofrénica de María.

Jazz asintió con la cabeza— Lo prometo.

De acuerdo, finalmente los Cullen nos enloquecieron, Rose anda como loca por el grandulón de Emmett, se muere por besarlo y cuando tiene la oportunidad la desaprovecha, Jasper acaba de firmar un contrato mental o algo así para poder salir con Alice después de un simple beso sin siquiera terminar con María ni conocer a la duendecilla y Edward me trae como… sin comentarios.

La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió por si sola dejando entrever el perfecto torso de Edward completamente empapado, la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo delineando su perfecta musculatura, una gota de lluvia se deslizó entre sus perfectos labios después de recorrer su perfilada nariz y su delicado entrecejo y su cabello lucía completamente desordenado como si necesitara de un par de dedos que lo peinaran.

De pronto las yemas de mis dedos comenzaron a picarme y me sonrojé violentamente para después agachar la cabeza.

—Maldita lluvia, me tiene harto— aseveró tomando asiento junto a mi— ¿En qué se quedaron?

—En realidad es tu turno —aseveró Alice depositando una delicada toalla blanca en los brazos de su hermano— Y sécate o arruinaras los muebles.

—Está bien —murmuró sacudiendo su cabello— ¿Quién demonios tiene la botella?

—Jasper —respondí instintivamente y hacerlo fue un grave error, su rostro, a pesar de estar separado del mío a unos cuantos centímetros, me impactó cuando sentí sus orbes verdes mirándome fijamente.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Bellita ¿Me puedes contar porque tan sonrojada? —Inquirió estrechándome entre sus brazos— ¿Te gusta verme mojado?

Idiota, no solo me gusta verte mojado, me encanta.

Un millón de cosquillas recorrieron mi cuerpo al sentir sus fuertes brazos junto a los míos y una nube cargada de mariposas invadieron mi estómago con tal velocidad que lograron estremecerme.

— ¿Tienes frío? —inquirió ¿Preocupado?

No respondí, estaba demasiadamente sonrojada y atontada como para que algo inteligente saliera de mi boca.

—Respóndeme —exigió alzando mi barbilla y soltándome— ¿Tienes frío? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué te importa? —murmuré levantándome de la alfombra en un débil intento de esconder mi sonrojado rostro de sus preciosos ojos.

Corrí apresuradamente al baño de huéspedes con la estúpida esperanza de que nadie me siguiera y azoté la puerta al entrar, me acomodé en un rincón de la bañera y recogí mis piernas.

Me tocó, el muy imbécil me toco y logro que me sonrojara más que nunca, logró que mi cuerpo se congelara a su contacto, logró que un grupo de tontas mariposas revolotearan por toda mi caja torácica causando estragos a su paso, logró que lo necesitara, que necesitara aferrarme a su cuello y… basta, esto no me vuelve a ocurrir, no importa cuántas veces Edward Cullen se me acerque, no vuelvo a sonrojarme en su presencia, palabra de Swan.

Mojé mi rostro con algo de agua fría del lavabo logrando minimizar el sonrojo en mis mejillas y lo sequé con la suave toalla del mostrador.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mi prima del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, ahora salgo.

Juntas regresamos a la estancia, ella un tanto desconcertada y yo concentrada en mi objetivo de la noche, evitar a toda costa a Edward Cullen.

—Chicas que bueno que volvieron —espetó Emmett entregándole la botella a su hermano, no lo mires, no lo mires.

Nos acomodamos junto a Jasper que casualmente estaba muy juntito a la duendecilla.

—Bells ¿Estás bien? —murmuró mi hermano contra mi oído.

—Perfecta —susurré— Sigamos.

Él giro la botella en dirección a mi— Bella ¿Verdad o desafío? —me preguntó con su perfecta voz aterciopelada.

—Desafío —respondí con la cabeza en alto desviando su mirada.

— ¿Estás segura? —Inquirió con voz socarrona— Puedo desafiarte a cosas terriblemente… difíciles.

—Segura.

Soltó un suspiro.

—No puedo Emm, con ella no —dijo mirando a su hermano— Bella, quiero que bailes la primera canción latina que encontremos en la radio.

Una profunda paz invadió mi corazón al escuchar su desafío, algo en mí me decía que no era tan malo como pensaba, quién sabe, tal vez si tiene corazón en alguna parte de ese cuerpo perfectamente tallado.

Alice encendió el reproductor de música y buscó en varias emisoras hasta encontrar una canción un tanto movida en español.

Solté un suspiro de resignación— Aquí vamos.

Edward negó con la cabeza al tiempo que me tomaba del brazo con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro— No vas a bailar sola, vas a bailar conmigo —me tomó por la cintura y me acercó junto a él logrando que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran por completo, la duendecilla atenuó las luces de alguna manera y despejaron el centro de la alfombra.

_Baila para mí_

_Solo para mí_

_Que al moverte se me escapa el aire_

_La noche es mágica y sensual _

_Y el deseo incontrolable_

_El momento es ideal_

_Ya no pares de bailar_

_Ámame_

_Baila baila Casanova. (1)_

Escondió su rostro entre mis cabellos y al sentir su agitada respiración en mi cuello miles de mariposas eufóricas revolotearon en mi estómago, toda mi promesa se fue por un tubo cuando urgí mis dedos entre sus cobrizos cabellos como tanto deseaba, a quién demonios quiero engañar, este chico me atrae, me atrae aún más que Black, no tiene importancia si es un imbécil, idiota, tonto, cabeza hueca, si es un mujeriego de lo peor o si revolucionó la escuela a su llegada, Edward Cullen me atrae y eso es algo que no puedo negar, aún cuando lo vea con miles de mujeres a su alrededor o comiéndose a besos a una cualquiera, me atrae, él me atrae, pero no me gusta…

Su cuerpo junto al mío funcionaban perfectamente como si hubieran nacido para permanecer juntos, tenían armonía al bailar a pesar de lo patosa que soy y de lo galante que es él, sus brazos me estrechaban delicadamente como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana a pesar del agitado ritmo de la canción.

Pronto sentí a dos parejas más bailando en la pista improvisada más conocida como alfombra, Rose bailaba muy pegadita con Emmett a pesar de que la canción por ser latina era todo lo contrario a una balada, por otro lado Jasper y Alice se entendían a la perfección como si se conocieran de toda la vida y de pronto con ese beso simplemente se hubieran reconocido.

La canción terminó más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado y sentí como alguien encendía la luz de una manera demasiado abrupta.

—Muchachos ¿Me pueden explicar que hacen bailando con los Hale a media noche y así tan pegaditos? —inquirió un hombre fornido de unos cuarenta y pico de años rubio hasta el cogote y más guapo que el mismísimo George Cloney.

Emmett y Edward se alejaron de golpe de nosotras y Alice se movió unos tantos centímetros del lado de mi hermano.

—Papá, solo nos estábamos interrelacionando con los vecinos —aseguró Alice con una dulce y tintineante voz mientras caminaba junto a… Esme, si caminaba junto a Esme y tomaba su abrigo.

—De acuerdo, la fiesta termino muchachitos, todos a su casa —aseveró el padre de los retoños Cullen— No piensen que los estoy corriendo pero ya es tarde, apuesto a que sus padres deben estar preocupados por ustedes.

—De hecho mis padres están de viaje señor Cullen —aquí va Rose intentando ganarse a su nuevo suegro— Rosalie Hale, su nueva vecina, mucho gusto en conocerlo.

El amable y paciente señor estrechó la delicada mano de mi primita— Mucho gusto en conocerte pero aún así deben marcharse, es tarde.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Cullen— aseveró mi hermano tomando su chamarra del sofá— La abuela va a llamar y si no estamos a tiempo para contestarla vamos a estar en problemas.

—Al menos tu hermano es consciente —murmuró el progenitor del muchacho más atrayente del salón abriéndole paso a Rosalie hacia la puerta.

—No es mi hermano, es mi primo —refutó mi adorada primita acomodándose en el blancuzco sofá ¡Que terca es!

—Jasper Swan —se presentó mi hermano— Ella es Isabella, mi hermana.

—Mucho gusto señor Cullen y si, tiene razón, nos marchamos—aseveré jalando a Rosalie de la muñeca para ponerla en pie.

—Bella, quiero quedarme, creo que voy por buen camino con mi oso —susurró Rose en mi oído.

—No me importa —exclamé furiosa tomando su chaqueta— Nos vamos.

Mi ruidoso grito inundó el salón y me gané las miradas asombradas de toda la familia.

—Perdónenlas, no saben lo que hacen —se disculpo Jazz jalándome del brazo hacia la salida—Un placer conocerlos, a todos —le dirigió una mirada lambiscona a la duendecilla e hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que la llamaría mientras sonreía como un tarado de una manera demasiado seductora.

Pobre perro, ni bien termina con María y ya hace planes para juntarse con Alice.

—Espera —refutó mi adorada primita— Es que aún no nos despedimos como se debe —se soltó de mi hermano y camino lentamente hacia los Cullen, los cuáles por extraño que parezca estaban formados en fila india.

—Alice, gracias de verdad por la invitación, la película estuvo genial —chocó su mejilla con la de ella intentando darle un típico beso de esos con los que se saluda.

—Edward, espero verte más seguido por mi casa —espetó Rosalie con una voz demasiado dulzona y seductora mientras depositaba un delicado beso en la mejilla del chico lentamente como si quisiera que cierto grandulón la viera.

—Emmett —acercó lentamente su rostro al del muchacho— Hay ciertos desafíos contra los que no puedes luchar —se dio media vuelta y camino a trompicones en nuestra dirección.

—Listo, vámonos —susurré con un humor de los mil demonios, no tengo la menor idea de porque pero lo único que quería era cortarle la cabeza a Edward Cullen y colgarla como adornito de navidad en mi habitación.

—Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto —exclamó mi hermano al tiempo que Esme nos cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Rosalie comenzó a dar brinquitos de felicidad cuando llegamos a su casa por toda la estancia mientras que mi hermanito se acomodó en el sillón favorito de mi tío Andrew a repasarse los labios con el dedo índice con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como un par de enamorados? —inquirí furibunda por la ira mientras ascendía por las escaleras.

—No lo entiendes, es perfecta —exclamó mi hermano desde el salón— Voy a dejar a María mañana mismo.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana —aseveré adentrándome en la habitación de Rosalie, la misma que casualmente estaba como idiota parada encima de su cama saltando como una niñata.

—Rose baja ya, necesito dormir, ha sido un día largo —le pedí, enfundándome en un pantalón gris de algodón y una camisa de tiritas amarilla.

—Bella ¿Lo viste? Dime que lo viste ¡Lo he dejado con la boca abierta! —chilló mi adorada primita cayendo sobre su mullido edredón.

—Me da lo mismo como hayas dejado al pobre de Emmett, ustedes dos son demasiado complicados —respondí recostándome en el lado derecho de la cama y cubriéndome la cabeza con el edredón— Deberían darse el estúpido beso y punto.


	5. De fichas inútiles y Besos sin Sentido

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD*of course, dear* las más Guapas *EduardoEstilos'style*. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-V-**

* * *

**De Fichas inútiles Y Besos sin Sentido  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

—Jasper ¿Me pasas la salsa? —le pregunté sirviendo en mi plato una porción de patatas.

—Aquí tienes Bells.

—Gracias —embadurné mi filete de salsa BBQ y salpiqué un tanto en el mantel, al verlo mi abuela me miró con ojos de venganza.

—Lo siento abue, yo hago la colada esta semana ¿Te parece? —hice un puchero de perro arrepentido llevándome una patata a la boca.

—Mas te vale Isabella, es mejor que lo hagas si no quieres preparar la cena durante toda una semana —amenazó mi adorable abuelita tomando un poco de ensalada del tazón— Y a propósito de castigos ¿Cómo vas en cálculo? Según tu hermano, estabas muy baja en esa materia.

Trágame tierra, trágame.

¿Cómo demonios explicarle a una señora de sesenta años que piensas en todo menos en el instituto?

—Este… yo… abue, subí en el último semestre así que tengo la firme esperanza de que mis calificaciones mejoren al menos un poquito estos meses —me excusé viendo de reojo la cara de molestia de Jasper.

—Abuela te prometo que Bella mejorará sus notas, solo dale tiempo, yo… yo prometo ayudarla en lo que pueda, finalmente en último año la clase de cálculo es avanzada —aseguró mi hermano cortando un poco de su filete.

—Eso espero, realmente necesito que sean responsables, no podemos malgastar un dinero que ni siquiera tenemos así que deben esforzarse —aseveró mi abuela sirviendo un tanto de zumo de naranja en nuestros vasos.

—Marie, sabes que yo y Bella en realidad nos dedicamos a algo cuando nos lo proponemos —aseguró mi hermano llevándose a la boca una patata bañada en salsa.

—Jasper, yo sé como son mis nietos, el único problema es que no sé como son sus amigos, esa niña por ejemplo, María creo que se llama —mi abuela dibujó en su rostro una expresión de molestia— Ella es una muchacha que no sabe valorar nada el dinero de su familia y se lo malgasta en cosas sin sentido, por eso no me agrada que andes con ella de aquí para allá, y su prima Rosalie, con todo el respeto que se le puede tener, es una coqueta.

—Con Rose no te metas —levanté la voz para después arrepentirme por el papelón que acababa de hacer— Es decir, abue yo sé como es ella, y no es mala, solo le gusta tener… amigos —finalicé.

—Mira Isabella, tu no vuelvas a alzarme la voz en lo que resta de tu vida ni siquiera para defender a alguna de tus amigas o a tu prima —ordenó mi abuela terminando su cena— Y por haberlo hecho esta noche lavas la vajilla.

—Abue —suspiré enfurruñada— no esta noche, tengo tarea de… cálculo, eso es, tengo tarea de cálculo así que debo estudiar —el foquito de las ideas se prendió en el momento justo.

—No me vengas con eso de "tengo tarea de cálculo" —hizo una muy mala imitación de mi voz pedigüeña— Si realmente hicieras toda la tarea de cálculo que supuestamente te envían, habrías aprobado esa materia hace mucho tiempo —sirvió un poco de tarta de fresa en la mesa— Lavas la vajilla y punto, y en cuanto a tus calificaciones, deben ser mayores si quieres volver a ver la luz del sol los fines de semana.

—Abue, en realidad cálculo es la única materia baja, aprobé en todas las demás —me enorgullecí por todas las tardes que pasé encerrada en mi habitación con la nariz entre los libros.

—Lo sé, y por que sé que puedes pasar cálculo te pido esto ¿Qué pensarían tus padres si supieran que repruebas en una de las materias más importantes?

Aquí viene con el bajo recurso de "qué pensarían tus padres si…" siempre lo utiliza cuando quiere conseguir algo y muy avergonzada tengo que reconocer que lo logra por el tan solo hecho de mencionarlos, no sé si ella superó su muerte pero yo aún no y con solo escuchar sus nombres hay un hueco en mi corazón que se abre e inhala aire frío y gélido logrando que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca.

—De acuerdo Abue —susurré con la cabeza gacha adolorida por el recuerdo de mis padres—Voy a pasar cálculo, lo prometo.

—Me alegra Isabella, tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ustedes dos —recogió los platos— Y no olvides lavar la vajilla.

—Si abue.

—Jasper, una última cosa, mañana tengo clase de croché y necesito que me recojas a eso de las cinco de casa de la señora Hemingway, y por favor, no vengas con tu noviecita—le pidió mi abuela tomando el zumo y la tarta y guardándolos en el refrigerador.

—Si Marie, no voy con María y te recojo a la hora acordada —susurró perdido mi hermano como intentando recitar un dictamen.

—Buen muchacho —murmuró mi abuela palmeando el hombro derecho de Jasper a modo de despedida— Que descansen.

—Tú también —exclamamos mi rubio hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.

Deposité la vajilla en el lavamanos y dejé que un río de agua caliente corriera a través de los restos de filete y patatas, tomé la esponja y comencé a fregar.

—Bells, en realidad tienes que aprobar en cálculo —me ordenó Jasper secando los platos que le pasaba.

—Lo sé y, no te preocupes voy a encontrar la manera de hacerlo —aseguré enjuagando un par de vasos de cristal con borde floreado.

—Apúntate en la lista de tutores, eso siempre ayuda —sugirió mi hermano empujándome delicadamente para lavarse las manos.

—Si tu lo dices… finalmente es la única alternativa que queda libre —murmuré secando mis manos en el limpión de la cocina.

—Entonces listo, algún alma habrá que se apiade de ti y tu desastre con los números—soltó una carcajada— Que duermas bien.

—Tú también —exclamé saliendo de la cocina— ILY.

—ILY (1) —exclamó al verme subir las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Dormí como un trillón de horas plácidamente, siempre soñando con un hermoso príncipe de cabellos cobrizos que me rescataba de lo que parecía un horroroso y oscuro salón de matemáticas repleta de números, era realmente extraña la manera en que lo hacía, típicamente me tomaba de la cintura y lograba que cruzáramos juntos el borde de la ventana para llegar a un precioso claro lleno de flores, hasta ahí todo va bien, el problemita era que siempre estaba empapado, como aquella tarde en la casa de los Cullen.

"_La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió por si sola dejando entrever el perfecto torso de Edward completamente empapado, la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo delineando su perfecta musculatura, una gota de lluvia se deslizó entre sus perfectos labios después de recorrer su perfilada nariz y su delicado entrecejo y su cabello lucía completamente desordenado como si necesitara de un par de dedos que lo peinaran_."

Y aparte de ese detallito desagradable el príncipe de cabellos cobrizos tenía un increíblemente atractivo parecido a Edward, siendo sinceras eso no me era del todo desagradable… vamos, a quién quiero engañar, me encantaba, pero el sueño terminaba horrorosamente cuando escuchaba un pitido insistente en mi oído, como una alarma…

—Isabella, demonios despierta ya —exclamó Jasper molesto sacudiéndome por los hombros.

—Lo siento Jazz, es que… estaba durmiendo —me excusé levantándome de la cama lentamente.

—Pero que lentitud la tuya —aseveró tomando mis manos y depositando allí mi despertador— Son cuarto para las ocho y el instituto comienza a las OCHO, demonios, vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo y todo por tu culpa.

—No es cierto, además ¿Por qué no me despiertas temprano? —me alcé de hombros.

—Llevó media hora intentando despertarte y lo único que consigo es escuchar como llamas en sueños a Edward —espetó intentando ocultar su odiosa risa.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

—Yo… yo no… cállate, estas tan loco que ya ni sabes lo que dices —finalicé buscando un par de vaqueros en mi armario para después tomar la playera azul sin mangas y con una flor negra estampada en la espalda— Y si fueses tan amable de salir para que pueda cambiarme —señale la puerta con desdén.

—Te espero en el auto ¡YA! —exclamó cuando azoté la puerta en su nariz.

—Si Jazzy —contesté sarcásticamente enfundándome en mis vaqueros y la blusa para después amarrar mi cabello en una coleta y cepillar mis dientes violentamente, tomé la vieja chamarra del pie de mi cama junto con mi morral y salí volando de la casa no sin antes echar la cerradura.

—Vámonos —murmuré adentrándome en el viejo Volkswagen de mi hermano, arrancó el motor al instante y piso el acelerador como si su vida dependiera de ello— Jasper tranquilo, no quiero morir en una sucia carretera.

—Cállate Bells, no entiendes, hoy quedé de pasar por Alice —aseveró tomando el camino al instituto abruptamente.

Ouch.

—Pero la duendecilla no es mala, seguro que no se molesta si me echas la culpa como estoy segura que lo vas a hacer —aseveré notando atemorizada como los árboles desaparecían por la velocidad que el auto adquirió.

—Exactamente, es tu culpa y eres tu quién debe ayudarme para que acepte salir conmigo —ordenó moviendo la palanca de cambios a ¡quinta!

— ¡Jasper Swan cotranquilízate si no quieres que terminemos muertos bajo un camión! —exclamé al notar que el velocímetro marcaba 200 km/h.

—Cállate, yo sé conducir a la perfección y nada va a ocurrirnos —refunfuñó girando el volante para aparcarse de un solo golpe en el instituto— Lo ves, llegamos con un mínimo retraso de —miró atentamente su reloj con esperanza en la mirada, para después levantarla y clavar sus profundos ojos avellana con ira en mí— Con un retraso de veinte minutos, conduje lo más rápido que pude, esto es tu culpa —me señaló con el índice— siempre te tardas demasiado "arreglándote" —dibujó un par de comillas en el aire.

—No seas idiota, si apenas tuve tiempo para vestirme —refuté molesta tomando mi morral mientras descendía del auto— Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

—Isabella Swan, vas a tener que escucharme —exclamó mi hermano furioso.

—No ahora, apresúrate o llegaras aún más tarde a clases —negué con la cabeza apresurando el paso para dirigirme a la secretaría y llenar la ficha de tutores de último año.

Al llegar una dulce señora de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente me recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo de alegría en su mirada.

—Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —inquirió rizando un mechón de su lacio cabello.

—Buenos días, quería saber cómo hago para buscar un tutor en la materia de cálculo, eso se puede ¿Cierto?

—Sí, llena estas fichas —me entregó una carpeta con tres hojas dentro— Y pasa por aquí a la hora del almuerzo, entonces te tendré un tutor y te entregare una ficha con los datos de él o de ella para que se conozcan y establezcan un horario, después de su primera clase deben entregarnos la tercera hoja de la carpeta con los horarios de tutoría para comprobar si ambos son tan puntuales y constantes como exige el programa. Todo el papeleo es necesario porque estas clases ayudan a subir los promedios de los chicos de último año en una materia en particular ¿Estás segura de querer inscribirte?

No, no quiero inscribirme en esta tontería de clases particulares ni perder mí tiempo aún cuando sé que nadie en este planeta puede conseguir que suba mis calificaciones en cálculo, no quiero tener un horario para verme con un completo extraño y que se entere de mi estupidez frente a los números, no quiero.

—Sí, la verdad lo necesito —murmuré entre dientes con una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Entonces llena ahora mismo la que te corresponde y me entregas la carpeta —ordenó la señorita no tan simpática entregándome una pluma.

—Gracias.

Tomé asiento en la banca más cercana y apoyé las hojas en mi morral a manera de escritorio.

_PREPARATORIA DE FORKS, HOGAR DE LOS TITANES DE WASHINGTON_

_PROGRAMA DE TUTORIA PARA LOS ESTUDIANTES DE PREPARATORIA_

_DEPARTAMENTO DE ORIENTACION Y SECRETARIA_

_Ficha requerida para acceder a la tutoría._

_Nombre del estudiante: Isabella Marie Swan._

_Año que cursa: quinto de preparatoria._

_Materia para la tutoría: cálculo._

_Calificación requerida para aprobar el semestre: A._

_Calificación obtenida en el último examen de la materia: E. _

_Edad: 17._

_Tiempo libre: sábados en la mañana y de 3 de la tarde a 7 de la noche entre semana._

_Lugar de residencia fijo: avenida Wallflowers casa 527._

Terminé de llenar los benditos datos en un santiamén y le entregué la carpetita a la señorita de la secretaría, salí de volada a mi clase de literatura para entregar el ensayo de "_Orgullo y prejuicio_".

El día transcurrió con normalidad, literatura, historia y dos horas de química bastaron para trancarme el cerebro de tanta información.

Al llegar a la hora de almuerzo camine con paso apresurado hacia la secretaría desesperada por saber quién sería mi futuro tutor, al parecer la señorita que me atendió en la mañana salió de volada por una calamidad doméstica, a cambio en el podio se encontraba una señorona que asustaba de tan solo verla, con el cabello todo desordenado y cortado como si fuera un vegetal… un brócoli creo, me entregó la carpeta de mala gana y me advirtió que no se pueden realizar cambios durante el proceso de tutoría.

_PREPARATORIA DE FORKS, HOGAR DE LOS TITANES DE WASHINGTON_

_PROGRAMA DE TUTORIA PARA LOS ESTUDIANTES DE PREPARATORIA_

_DEPARTAMENTO DE ORIENTACION Y SECRETARIA_

_Ficha de respuesta a la petición de clases particulares._

_-Señorita Swan, en vista de sus reprobatorias calificaciones y falta de tiempo disponible hemos decidido designarle dos tutores de último año y bien instruidos en la materia de los números, le agradecemos se acoplé a sus horarios y ponga todo de su parte para que el proceso de tutoría adquiera el éxito esperado, aquí le adjuntamos dos fichas con los datos de cada uno de sus compañeros._

_Agradeciéndole la atención prestada._

_Departamento de Orientación. _

_Nombre del estudiante: Demetri Daniel Volturi._

_Año que cursa: sexto de preparatoria._

_Materia para la tutoría: cálculo._

_Calificación más baja en la materia: B._

_Calificación obtenida en el último examen de la materia: A. _

_Edad: 18._

_Tiempo libre: sábados durante todo el día exceptuando la noche, domingo el día completo y entre semana de 5 a 7._

_Lugar de residencia fijo: Upper Forks, casa 456._

_Nombre del estudiante: Edward Anthony Cullen._

_Año que cursa: sexto de preparatoria._

_Materia para la tutoría: cálculo._

_Calificación más baja en la materia: B._

_Calificación obtenida en el último examen de la materia: A. _

_Edad: 18._

_Tiempo libre: sábados en la mañana y de 3 de la tarde a 7 de la noche entre semana._

_Lugar de residencia fijo: Upper Forks casa 457._

¿Y ahora que carajos hago?

¡El terrible Edward Cullen como mi tutor! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, es decir, me como todos los vegetales y no digo ni pio, no le refuto a mi abuela y la quiero mucho al igual que a mi hermano ¿Qué hice? Yo no merezco esto, soy buena.

— ¡Soy buena! —Exclamé lanzando las hojas contra la encimera— Señora yo soy buena y no he hecho mal alguno dígame ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mi?

La señora de peinado al estilo brócoli me miro extrañada y alzó los hombros en señal de desinterés— Supongo que no te agrada quién será tu tutor, pero lo lamento, no voy a cambiarlo, no tengo autorización para hacerlo así que te voy a pedir que salgas de la oficina y dejes de hacer berrinches.

— ¡NO! Escúcheme yo no hice nada, en toda mi idiota vida no golpeé a nadie en el rostro ni nada de eso así que no quiero esto —supliqué con el rostro sonrojado y caliente por la ira-Cámbielo.

—Mira muchachita, sal ya mismo si no quieres que te ponga en tu lugar.

—Pero…

-Pero nada, o te vas o te dejo sin tutor por el resto del semestre —sentenció señalándome la puerta.

—Con lo mucho que me ayuda que un idiota como Edward Cullen quiera darme clases de cálculo, si ese ni siquiera puede sumar a las imbéciles con las que se besa en una semana.

Salí de la oficina completamente molesta y arrugando el extremo superior de las hojas de tanto apretujarlas— Jasper, todo esto es tu culpa, sino me pedías inscribirme en la tutoría yo no tendría porque ver al egocéntrico de Cullen por el resto del semestre, idiota cerebro por no saber matemática, idiota hermano por sus idiotas ideas y finalmente idiota Bella que no sabe que carajos hacer con sus nuevos tutores —refunfuñé entre dientes recorriendo el corredor.

Miré la mancha de mi zapato izquierdo en un débil intento de concentrar toda mi energía negativa en ella, para que cuando lo lavase y la bendita mancha desapareciese todos mis males se fueran con ella hasta que choqué.

¡Oh! Como si nunca me cayera o golpeara con alguna cosa.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó una dulce voz un tanto tintineante estrechándome por la cintura.

Me sonrojé violentamente al notar lo guapísimo que era el muchacho que me sostenía.

Ojos azules como un profundo mar donde cualquier enferma enamoradiza quisiera nadar, cabello corto hasta la nuca completamente peinado y castaño, piel tersa y suave, de pronto me dieron unas ganas de tocar su mejilla, y unos labios, tenía el inferior más hinchado y carnoso que el superior como si hiciera un puchero de súplica.

—Eh… yo… si —tartamudeé como una tarada— Estoy bien, esto de caerme… estoy acostumbrada.

Soltó una carcajada dejando a relucir sus perfectos dientes por cierto muy parecidos a los de cierto idiota tutor.

—Nadie se acostumbra a caerse, ni mucho menos a los golpes —soltó su abrazo y tomó el libro de literatura que llevaba entre las manos— ¿Te acompaño? Eres de quinto ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza gacha completamente sonrojada.

—Soy Demetri —se presentó con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro— Y voy en último de preparatoria.

En mi idiota cabeza nació una idiota idea.

— ¿Demetri Volturi? —me detuve al notar que llegamos a la puerta de la clase de cálculo.

Asintió un tanto desconcertado— ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Tomé mi libro de sus manos no sin antes fijarme en lo precioso que lucía con el morral al hombro— En realidad tú serás mi tutor de cálculo.

— ¡Oh! —Se sorprendió— creo que no tendremos problemas con eso de conocernos.

Como si conocer a un chico tan atractivo como tú en medio de una caída, que deja a relucir mi torpeza, fuera de lo más agradable.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo más adecuado para esta situación sea que conozcas mi peor lado.

—Tú no tienes ningún mal lado, de hecho tienes un perfil precioso —sonrió ladinamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Gracias —murmuré con la cabeza gacha de tanto idiota sonrojo— No tienes porque mentir.

—Es que no estoy mintiendo…

Para interrumpirlo el timbre sonó gracias a Dios y lo único que atiné a hacer fue despedirme de él.

—Gracias por la amena plática pero debo ir a clases.

—Lo sé —espetó torciendo su gesto— Yo también debo hacerlo pero… te veré en las clases de cálculo ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza desde el umbral de la puerta.

Y algo paso, algo que me tomó por completo desprevenida; se acercó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla como si fuésemos los grandes amigos y nos conociésemos de toda la vida.

—Ansió esas clases —susurró antes de alejarse a paso rápido por el corredor.

Dando tumbos camine a mi asiento y me acomodé aún sorprendida y con el cuerpo y la cabeza completamente fríos.

La clase paso de lo más aburrida, jamás en mi vida pensé que hacer operaciones matemáticas fuera tan repetitivo sin tomar en cuenta que para que un ejercicio medio me salga, debía repetirlo como veinte veces y pedirle a Jazz que lo revisara para saber si iba bien.

Tocó el timbre y salí como alma que lleva el diablo a la clase de historia con miedo de toparme con alguien más como por ejemplo… ¡Cualquier miembro de la estúpida familia Cullen! Y sobre todo si su nombre empezaba con E.

Al llegar al salón me encontré con un problemita que realmente me desagrado en menor grado.

Alice Cullen sentada en mi mesa de trabajo.

—Hey —saludé sin entusiasmo.

—Bella, estoy tan feliz que nos toqué una clase juntas, sabes a mi me agradas y aunque no lo creas me gustaría ser tu amiga.

—Como quieras, solo te voy a pedir que no te entrometas en mis asuntos y respetes mi espacio —le pedí sacando el folleto que el maestro nos entrego el semestre pasado sobre la conquista española y británica sobre los pueblos americanos junto con un lapicero número siete.

—No tienes porque ser tan grosera —giró su rostro muy molesta y me dio la espalda.

Uno menos, faltan dos.

Y tomando en cuenta que Edward cuenta como cinco trillones.

Uno menos, faltan 4 trillones novecientos noventa y nueve.

Otra clase que voló no sin dejar consecuencias por ejemplo, cuatro hojas del bendito folleto de tarea.

Caminé por el corredor apresuradamente mientras revisaba mi horario.

Biología, genial como si los números y los experimentos no se dieran abasto con terminar lo poco de cerebro que traigo en esta cabecita mía.

Al llegar al salón ¡Sorpresa!

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, yo no soy culpable de lo que haya hecho en otras vidas, solo soy responsable de lo que hago en esta y que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo.

Solté un resoplido, caminé lentamente como un prisionero que no tiene ni la más mínima intención a llegar a su ejecución y tomé asiento en mi mesa de trabajo junto a Edward Cullen.

—Bella Bellita ¿Gustosa de verme o prefieres que me empape para que me comas con los ojos? —su idiota y perfecta sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.

No respondí y me concentré en las placas de mitosis sobre la encimera.

— ¡Hey! Háblame, eres mi compañera de trabajo y tenemos que llevarnos bien —me quitó de las manos la caja que contenía las placas obligándome a mirarlo— ¿Sabías que soy tu nuevo tutor? ¿No te agrada la idea de verme cada día del semestre mientras intento que algo de lógica y matemática entre un tu terca cabeza?

Mi cabeza bombeaba como un globo inflable al que le embuten helio a través de una válvula de la ira y la rabia contenida, de pronto, al escuchar su última frasecita, explotó.

—Mira Cullen, tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado, así que te voy a pedir de favor que me dejes en paz por lo que sobra de nuestras vidas, y si, tenemos que vernos cada día después de clases por mi maldito problema con los números pero eso no significa que quiera hacerlo, si fuera por mi… —suspiré— Solo aléjate y llevemos la fiesta lo mejor posible.

—Si tu lo quieres así —alzó los hombros haciendo un puchero de inocencia— Yo solo intentaba ser tu amigo.

— ¡Mi amigo! ¡Mi amigo! ¿Pero tú te crees que soy tonta? —exclamé con la voz más alta que encontré dentro de mi pecho tomando todo el aire de mis pulmones.

— ¡Señorita Swan! Haga el favor de tomar asiento y bajar la voz sino quiere ser enviada a la sala de detención —el señor Banner me retó con el rostro morado de tan molesto que estaba y no pude más que acomodarme nuevamente en mi banquito con la cabeza gacha y completamente sonrojada por la vergüenza de su mirada inquisitorial, todo por culpa del idiota de Cullen, sino hubiera entablado conversación conmigo y si no hubiera escogido mi mesa y mi vida para arruinarla, el maestro al que más quería no estaría molesto conmigo.

El resto de la clase paso sin mayor sobresalto, al parecer nos entregó las placas de mitosis para que las guardáramos para la siguiente clase y en esta nos pasó un video de lo más horroroso sobre las fases del ciclo celular.

Al tocar la campana me acerqué al señor Banner para disculparme y el muy gustoso acepto hablar conmigo.

—Este… señor es que… yo me quería disculpar por lo de esta tarde, ya sabe, el griterío.

—No hay problema Bella, sé que lo hiciste sin intención y no pienso levantar un castigo a una alumna tan ejemplar —me dirigió una dulce sonrisa paternal— Ahora ve a tu clase que el tiempo apremia.

—Muchas gracias, no volverá a ocurrir, pero antes, quisiera hacerle una pregunta si usted no se molesta.

—Adelante —tomó asiento en la silla de madera que hacia juego con su viejo escritorio.

— ¿Por qué Cullen es mi compañero de trabajo? —le pregunté al recordar la pasada de esta tarde.

—Bueno, como tú sabrás los alumnos nuevos necesitan ayuda en las materias donde tienen más bajas calificaciones, el señor Cullen es realmente bueno con los números y los vectores según me han informado mis colegas pero con la biología…

Procesando, procesando.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —inquirí confundida mientras jugaba con una de las mangas de mi chamarra.

—Según sé, tú tienes problemas con cálculo ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza, ya sé por dónde va esto y me agrada el rumbo que va tomando la situación.

—Bueno, es algo así como una ayuda simultánea, él junto con otro tutor de último año logran que subas tus calificaciones en esa materia y tu a cambio…

¡Idea!

—Yo lo ayudo en biología, es decir, en lo que no consiga entender —una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en mi rostro, si bien es cierto que él haría mi vida un infierno, la suya tampoco sería tan divertida que digamos.

—Algo así, en realidad debes conseguir que apruebe biología de quinto para tomar anatomía de sexto —aseveró el profesor dirigiéndome una mirada suplicante.

—Entonces, espere un instante… ¿Me está diciendo que el imbé… perdón Cullen no ha pasado biología?

—No —aseguró el profesor con el rostro deformado por la molestia— Pero por sus excelentes calificaciones en el resto de materias se le ha pasado la falta ya que solo necesita de un examen final que sume un A perfecto para tomar anatomía de sexto año.

Eso es extraño, pero… es divertido, apuesto a que nadie en este tonto instituto conoce ni una sola imperfección del imbécil de Edward Cullen.

—De acuerdo —contuve mis risas hasta salir del salón— Le agradezco la información, y ya verá como no lo defraudo, Cullen pasa biología como que me llamo Isabella Swan.

—Eso espero —exclamó al verme correr hacia mi último salón.

Educación física.

¡Puaj!

Como si me agradara en lo más mínimo ver la odiosa cara del morboso profesor mientras hacemos las idioteces de ejercicios que nos ordena.

Llegué al salón y me encontré con Ángela con una cara de felicidad que ni ella misma se lo creía.

—Hey ¿Por qué tanta alegría en tu carita? Que yo sepa no te has vuelto a besuquear con el idiota de Cullen —bromeé lanzando mi morral contra uno de los graderíos del gimnasio.

La muchacha se sonrojo.

—Bella, no se lo digas a Ben, yo… prometo ser buena y no verme con Edward, sabes yo no quería nada con él pero… Bella —me sacudió por los hombros— Besa delicioso, no sabes…

—Cá-lla-te —separe con cuidado las sílabas en un débil intento de que me entendiera— No me interesa en lo más mínimo que haces con él en tus tiempos libres, y si, no se lo diré a Ben solo si me prometes que dejaras a la heroína de Cullen.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaste? —inquirió furiosa arrojando su morral junto al mío.

—Heroína —respondí sinceramente— Él es como la heroína personal de todas, las mujeres del instituto andan como locas por él y yo nada más he visto eso con las adictas así que, finalmente concluí que él era como una adicción para ustedes, pero bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué tan alegrona?

— ¡No hay educación física! —exclamó con la mayor felicidad dando vueltas por todo el gimnasio— La ñarra del profesor tenía algún seminario así que no vendrá por lo que resta de la semana, y en cuanto a lo de Ben, prometo alejarme de Edward, no volveré a besarlo, yo quiero a Ben en realidad así que… dejaré la heroína —soltó una carcajada.

—Me alegra por ti y por Ben —tomé una manzana de mi bolsillito de comida mágica y la mordisqueé— El idiota de Edward heroína no vale la pena, oye… ¿Quién te dijo lo del profesor de gimnasia?

—Tu heroína —susurró una voz aterciopelada en mi oído logrando que me pusiera en pie enseguida y lo encarara.

—Pero que carajos….

—Hey Bells, no me agrada que andes por ahí dándome mala fama así que compórtate si no quieres perder tu dosis semanal —el idiota de Edward me estrecho por la cintura acercando su rostro al mío un par de centímetros.

— ¡Imbécil suéltame! —exclamé propinándole golpes en el pecho con el rostro rojo de tanta ira.

¿O será vergüenza?

—De acuerdo —se alzó de hombros— Solo para que sepas Bells, yo no juego con las chicas, son ellas quienes me buscan.

— ¡Idiota! —Exclamé molesta alejándome lo más posible de él— ¿Pero tú te crees que me interesa si te buscan ellas o tú?

—Yo solo decía, es que tú eres la única de quinto año a quién no he besado —una radiante y pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— Pero creo que eso se puede resolver ahora mismo.

—Ni te me acerques —le advertí formando una cruz con mis dedos— Atrás Satanás.

—Si tú no quieres yo ni me acerco a ti, pero no olvides que seré tu tutor en cálculo.

Golpe bajo.

Ahora es mi turno.

—Y yo seré tu tutora de biología —aseguré tomando mi morral al notar la hora que marcaba mi reloj— Y como ya es hora de marcharme ¡arivederchi!

—Tú no te vas —arremetió tomándome por el brazo— Y no se te ocurra andar divulgando por ahí mi problema con la vida.

—Suéltame —espeté soltándome de su agarre— En realidad estás loco.

Caminé dando trompicones a la salida y al llegar al Volkswagen de mi hermano adivinen que encontré.

Aquí les va una pista, una pequeña duendecilla y un alto rubio comiéndose a besos.

¡Ajá! Le atinaron, mi hermano y la enana de Alice besándose contra mi único transporte.

—Jasper —carraspeé— Quiero ir a casa.

—Un segundo —murmuró contra los labios de Alice mientras me mostraba cinco dedos— Mejor cinco.

—Idiota —murmuré para mis adentros— ¿Sabes que? Me voy en autobús.

Giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar lentamente la salida del aparcamiento cuando encontré a la última parte del tesoro perdido.

Emmett.

—Hola Bellita —se cruzó en mi camino impidiendo que continuara mi caminata— Necesito hablar contigo.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo ni con ningún espécimen que se denomine Cullen así que…muévete.

—NO —aseveró caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia mi— No pienso moverme sin que me escuches.

De acuerdo, mi cerebro tiene dos opciones, pelear inútilmente contra un grandulón o escuchar las estupideces que dice mientras lo ignoro por completo.

—Habla.

-Bueno princesita, como tú sabes, a mi me encanta tu prima y sé que te gusta mi hermano así que…

—Idiota, a mi no me gusta Edward en lo más mínimo así que no andes diciendo sandeces —refunfuñé intentando abrirme paso entre sus inmensos brazos.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que te cuesta reconocerlo pero… sabes, es difícil no rendirse ante el encanto de un Cullen, solo mira a tu hermanito.

—Jasper es un… como decirlo… Jasper es hombre y el cerebro no le da para tanto pero… ¿Qué carajos tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Tengo un plan para que tu prima me ame por lo que le resta de vida y mi hermano te busque —aseguró acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío.

—Aunque suene a estupidez ¿Qué carajos tiene eso que ver conmigo? Rosalie es muy terca y no va a ceder terreno así que estoy más que segura que no existe cosa alguna en este planeta que puedas hacer para que cambie de opinión.

— ¿Quieres ver que sí? —murmuró contra mi rostro.

Noté como mi adorable primita bajaba el estacionamiento riendo como la muchacha popular que era con sus miles de admiradores detrás de ella.

Rosalie+Emmett+Bella= problema

—Aléjate —retrocedí dos pasos sonrojada por la idiota idea que cruzó mi cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Solo tú puedes ayudarme en esto princesa —rozó su nariz con la mía y de pronto, estampó sus labios contra los míos violentamente mientras me estrechaba por la cintura.


	6. Demasiada Importancia

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD *of course* las mejores. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-VI-**

* * *

**Demasiada Importancia  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

— ¡Emmett! grandísimo idiota ¡suéltame! —murmuré luchando por separar sus labios de los míos.

—Como quieras amorcito —un tono en exceso dulzón invadió su voz alejando al grandulón varonil del que mi prima se enamoró, apartó sus manos de mi cintura pero pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

—Emmett Cullen ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo? —Intenté abofetearlo pero tomó mi mano delicadamente entre las suyas y acarició de forma muy leve mi mejilla —Disimula, si quieres que _nuestro_ plan funcione.

¿Nuestro plan? Esto si era demasiado, yo no hice nada malo en toda mi idiota vida como para merecerme esto, un día tan largo y tan terrible repleto de un contraataque de los Cullen, además del beso que me robó el idiota de Emmett y la bofetada segura que esperaba por mí de manos de mi adorada prima.

—Tú y yo no tenemos ningún plan, así que te voy a pedir de favor que me sueltes y me dejes en paz —murmuré con el rostro sonrojado, la voz enfebrecida de la ira y el cuello ardiente por la rabia.

—Si lo tenemos muñeca porque lo aceptes o no, te encanta mi hermano pero no eres lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo y mi hermano es demasiado estúpido para siquiera hablarte seriamente así que te guste o no, vas a jugar este juego conmigo porque si de algo debes estar segura es que tú… no te ofendas ¿De acuerdo? Pero no eres mi tipo, no me interesas —hizo una mueca de disgusto al recorrerme de pies a cabeza— Muy plana.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo a su Jeep aparcado a metros del auto de mi hermano y me acorraló entre su cuerpo y el vehículo— Ahora, sino te comportas vamos a tener graves problemas.

—Emmett, yo no puedo hacerle esto a Rose, es casi como una hermana para mí y no voy a mentirle de esta forma —aseveré avergonzada por sus irritantes ojos esmeralda que me recordaban a cierto idiota tutor— Y solo para que lo sepas, no me interesa en lo más mínimo si te gusto o no.

—Es que no va en serio, pero —se rascó la parte de atrás de la nuca y la cabeza mientras hacia un gesto de confusión— Ya no sé qué hacer, tu prima no me da ni la hora, si soy un caballero, idiota, si juego a ser seductor, idiota, siempre idiota, no sé qué hacer —se sinceró— Necesito tu ayuda, eres la única capaz de convencerla.

—Entonces dame tiempo —refuté alejándome unos centímetros de él y tomando mi morral por los tirantes— Hablare con ella y prometo que voy a intentar cambiar su forma de pensar, pero no vuelvas a besarme de esa forma tan estúpida si no quieres recibir la visita de mis puños —sonreí maquiavélicamente mientras el frío viento del invierno revolvía mi cabello dándole más ondas que antes, me dio ternura encontrarlo en aquella situación, si bien es cierto fue un tarado con lo del beso, al menos va por buen camino, es capaz de meterse con una flacucha como yo con tan de tener a Rosalie a su lado.

—Bells…

Lo detuve enseguida, definitivamente no tiene permiso para llamarme de esa forma, solo mi padre me nombraba así y desde su muerte al mismo instante de escucharlo el estómago se me revolvía tan solo de recordarlo.

—Isabella, Bella, Swan, como gustes, menos Bells —alcé mi vista para notar como el cielo se tornaba grisáceo, pronto va a llover y la tarada de Bella parada en medio camino.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa por lo del beso ¿Te importa si te llevo a tu casa?

—No Cullen, en lo absoluto, es más me la debes —bromeé mirando con susto su inmenso automóvil más conocido como mole.

—Te ayudo a subirte y compro tu almuerzo toda una semana, pero ayúdame —suplicó tomando mi mano y elevándome delicadamente hacia el cómodo y acogedor asiento.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Prometí ayudarte y eso haré.

El camino fue lento y la plática muy agradable, para ser sinceros Emmett era del tipo de hombres rudos pero graciosos, sobreprotectores pero picantes cuando querían serlo, por eso me agradó tanto, sería un gran hermano mayor, supuse que Alice debe tener mucha suerte.

Al llegar a mi casa un paisaje muy pero muy sorprendente logró captar mi atención y la de Emmett.

Aún cuando pareciera fábula o mentira era lo más doloroso que mis ojos han visto hasta este puto día que acaba de aguarme la vida.

Edward Cullen-tan solo nombrarlo y mi mente rememora su perfecta y perfilada nariz, sus ojos esmeralda y su idiota pero perfecta sonrisa torcida-y Rosalie besándose, él la estrechaba por la cintura mientras ella hundía sus terroríficas manos con perfecto manicure entre sus desordenados mechones de pelo, ahí delante de mí, en la puerta de mi casa, como si yo y Emmett no existiéramos.

El grandulón apretó sus puños y frunció el gesto con la ira y la rabia a flor de piel, su cabello rizado se encrespó y note como su mandíbula se cuadraba.

Azotó la puerta al bajar y caminó con paso firme hacia el nuevo par de tortolitos.

Baje de un solo tirón del jeep y caminé apresuradamente dando tumbos hacia él, al tenerlo cerca me aferré a su cintura.

—Emmett, no lo hagas, hay formas más adecuadas para arreglar esta situación —susurré en su oído levantándome en puntitas para poder alcanzarlo.

Me encaró con rostro sorprendido y una confusión en el rostro mientras lo tomaba de la mano y conducía a su auto.

Un dolor punzante atravesó mi cuerpo de izquierda a derecha logrando que me sacudiera al punto de sollozar pero me detuve, no iba a llorar por un idiota como él, como si Edward mereciera algo de mi compresión o al menos de mi ira, alguien así, alguien que se mete con la chica de tu hermano sin remordimiento alguno no merece si quiera odiarlo, eso es darle demasiada importancia.

—Emmett —ahogué una risa sarcástica con todas las fuerzas de mi pecho— Voy a jugar tu juego pero solo para demostrarle a la idiota de mi prima que se pierde un gran hombre como tu —mi voz se quebró al final de la frase y sentí como un par de miradas inquisidoras nos recorrían de pies a cabeza.

—No hay tiempo ¿juegas o no? —apremié atrayéndolo hacia mi del cuello de su chamarra.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces perdóname por lo que voy a hacer —estampé mis labios ferozmente contra los de él, Emmett tardó varios segundos en amoldar su cuerpo al mío, éramos muy distintos, no nacimos el uno para el otro, nuestros labios no se amoldan los unos a los otros y estoy casi segura que si entrelazó nuestras manos, no calzan a la perfección como debía ser, simplemente el grandulón no nació para mí, besarlo era como besar a… no lo sé pero si de algo estoy segura, es que besar a Emmett no me resultaba agradable en lo más mínimo.

—Uhm, uhm —carraspeó alguien a nuestras espaldas, y digo nuestras espaldas porque la de Emmett cubría toda mi vista y no lograba notar si quiera la puerta de mi casita— Si el par de tortolitos ya terminaron…

—Si terminamos —aseguró Emmett atando su brazo a mi cintura y depositando un beso en mi frente— Solo traje a mi novia a su casa, y ustedes ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Edward abrazó fervientemente a Rosalie por espalda— Pues resulta que soy el nuevo tutor de cálculo de Bella y como mi novia es muy celosa no dejo que viniera solo —mi prima le dedicó una fugaz mirada y depositó un beso en la mejilla del cobrizo.

Sentí como Emmett se tensaba a mi lado así que decidí contraatacar.

— ¿Te quedas amor? —inquirí depositando un beso casto en los labios del aludido, entrelacé nuestras manos y comprobé mi hipótesis al tiempo que escuché un leve gruñido brotar de los labios de alguien a mis espaldas.

Sonreí maquiavélicamente.

— ¿Qué tal si llamó a Jasper y todos juntos pasamos la tarde en casa? Mi abuela llega hasta las seis de su clase de croché así que tenemos tiempo para las clases de cálculo y para platicar —le dirigí una mirada furtiva a mi adorada prima intentado mostrarle mis intenciones.

De pronto la lluvia se precipitó sobre nuestras cabezas y sentí como Emmett tiraba de mí hacia la puerta para resguardarnos bajo el umbral.

—Abre —ordenó con voz gélida.

—Si así la tratas cuando novia como será cuando sea tu esposa —la perfecta y aterciopelada voz de Edward recorrió el aire detrás de nosotros.

—Amor ¿Te importa abrir la puerta?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo lo hago.

Abrí la puerta de entrada lo más rápido posible evitando el constante temblor en mis manos al insertar la llave en la cerradura, en pocos segundos los dos hermanitos Cullen se adentraron en mi estancia y Emmett se acercó sigilosamente a mí.

—Escucha, si en realidad vamos a hacer esto, tiene que lucir real, sé que no te será difícil enamorarte de un bombón como yo, así que a cambio, te prometo ser lo más condescendiente contigo —me susurró con la mayor desvergüenza que he visto.

—Cariño ¿Podemos hablar un instante? —inquirí molesta tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia la cocina, al llegar allí lo acorralé contra la encimera completamente fúrica.

—Emmett Cullen, no vuelvas a meterte conmigo, poco me interesa si te parezco bonita, si soy muy flaca, plana, sin curvas o algo por estilo, no te metas conmigo por tu propio bien si no quieres que Rosalie se entere de tu tonto plan, no me interesa en lo más mínimo si te parezco atractiva o no, es mejor que te guardes tus idiotas opiniones y me dejes en paz, no pienso soportar el que me digas que soy fea y esas cosas, sino aprendes a comportarte conmigo te juro por Dios santo que mando todo este tonto juego al infierno, no me importa si Rose me odia o si tu hermano te propina un golpe bien merecido en esa carita de bebé que tienes ¿Me entiendes o te lo explico gráficamente? Si vamos a jugar a esta idiotez es mejor que sea bajo mis reglas.

El tonto de Emmett se quedó anonadado durante unos segundos para después soltar una retumbante carcajada que invadió mi cocina por completo.

—De acuerdo Bellita, no te me pongas fiera, y yo que pensaba que eras del grupo de las sumisas, resultaste ser una completa gata cuando de defenderte se trata.

—Mira, solo no te metas conmigo para que esta tonta situación sea más llevadera —me abrazó por la espalda al tiempo que nos adentrábamos en la estancia donde encontramos a un par de rubios muy pero muy acaramelados.

—Uhm, uhm —carraspeó el grandulón— Si no les importa, intenten respetar la casa de mi novia —remarcó la palabra utilizando un resaltador mental.

Edward se giró para encarar a su hermano— Como te parece que no, Rosalie es mi novia y la besó donde se me da la gana, así que no me molestes con eso —abrazo a mi adorada primita por la espalda y juntos se acomodaron en mi viejo sofá.

Emmett se tensó a mi lado— Si, tienes razón, puedes besar a tu novia donde quieras y cuando quieras al igual que yo a la mía —me tomó por la cintura y me sentó sobre la mesa del comedor mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente— Bella, esto es por tu bien —susurró con delicadeza en mi oído para después tomar mi rostro abruptamente y posar sus labios sobre los míos y sin mi permiso introducir su lengua en mi boca y hacer un sinfín de cosas con la mía, quise apartarme pero no me lo permitió, me sentía extraña en esa posición con Emmett, no era agradable besarlo aunque suene repetitivo, en cambio me aferró aún más a su cuerpo mientras paseaba sus manos por mi cabello; yo como idiota no hacía más que recordar todos las frases graciosas de películas cómicas que he visto en toda mi vida con mis brazos al costado de mi torso, en un débil intento de sacar de mi el mal sabor de boca que todo esto me estaba dejando.

—Emmett, con un demonio, suéltame —rogué alejándome tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro en la primera oportunidad que conseguí.

—Es que el idiota de Edward no entiende que Rosalie es mía, así que va a tener que aprender por las malas —susurró acercándose de nuevo a mis labios.

—Emmett, sino dejas de besarme en este instante juro por Dios que grito y pido auxilio fingiendo que me acosas —casi al instante se alejó de mí y me bajo de la superficie de la mesa entrelazando nuestras manos mientras bufaba molesto.

Noté como Rosalie sonreía al otro lado de la habitación aferrada al cuello de la heroína Cullen.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo primita —su tono de voz aparte de ser sarcástica tenía un dejo de tristeza y arrogancia— El primer espécimen que ves y te lanzas a sus brazos como un animal en celo.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que no es solo culpa de la flacucha de tu prima, Emmett sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres, y cuando se interesa en ellas, no importa si ya tienen dueño, utiliza todas sus artimañas para tenerlas —tomó la cintura de Rosalie— Al menos tu y yo estamos más que seguros que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es sincero y no una calentura.

Calentura, idiota Cullen, estas me las pagas.

Bufé.

—No es una calentura, yo en realidad sé que es lo que quiero con Emmett —Si le buscabas el doble sentido a mi frase no estaba del todo descabellada, en realidad yo estaba segura que no quería nada con Emmett— Y sé que él también está seguro de lo que quiere conmigo.

—Así es —aseguró el grandulón guiñándome un ojo— Sé a la perfección que es lo que busco con ella y no me arrepiento de lo que tengo con Bella.

Rosalie bufó al tiempo que Edward se tensaba a su lado.

—Mira Bella, a lo que vinimos, clases de cálculo para tu idiota cerebro —Edward soltó una risita sarcástica mientras se alejaba de mi prima y caminaba hacia la mesa del comedor donde Emmett estaba recostado.

— ¿Serías tan amable de retirarte que necesito darle clases a la tonta de tu novia? —Edward movió una silla con elegancia mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a su hermano.

— ¡No la llames así! —exclamó el grandulón ¿Fúrico? Mientras fruncía su ceño y cerraba los puños.

— ¿Por qué no? Es tonta, ninguna niña con medio cerebro o al menos un cuarto saldría con un idiota como tú —Edward acaba de contraatacar de la manera más hostil que he escuchado en mi vida.

— ¡No me llames idiota! Idiota —Emmett en realidad se estaba poniendo molesto porque camino en dirección a su hermano y lo levanto de la camisa— ¡Fuiste tú él que se metió con mi chica!

—Tú sabes que no era tuya —Edward soltó una sarcástica risa soltándose del agarre de su hermano— Ella siempre estuvo loca por mi y cuando me aceptó lo confirmó.

— ¡Te odio! —exclamó Emmett estampando su puño contra el hermoso rostro de Edward— Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

—Emmett Cullen, esta vez nadie te salvas de la golpiza que desde hace mucho esperaba por darte —Edward movió sus hombros de atrás hacia adelante y tronó su cuello de un lado al otro— Ni Carlisle te salva de esta.

—Estoy esperando imbécil —espetó Emmett con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro y sin nada más que tristeza y frustración en sus ojos.

Inesperadamente Rosalie se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett y lo tomó por la cintura.

—No lo hagas —suplicó— Al menos no por la tarada de Bella, por favor.

Rosalie acababa de terminar con la emoción del momento cuando finalmente todo se estaba poniendo interesante, al menos alguien tendría la valentía de poner en su puesto al idiota de Edward.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que le rompa la cara a tu novio? —inquirió Emmett con la voz quebrada mientras miraba fijamente a mi prima.

—Tú no ibas a tocar uno solo de mis perfectos cabellos —aseguró Edward dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Rosalie como advertencia— Eso te lo aseguro.

—No me provoques Eddie —Emmett no hizo esfuerzo alguno en separarse de mi prima echando toda nuestra mentira por la borda.

— ¡En tu jodida vida vuelvas a llamarme Eddie! —exclamó el cobrizo molesto lanzándose hacia su hermano.

Edward + Emmett + pelea en casa= la idiota de Bella castigada por todo un mes además de las excelentes (nótese el sarcasmo) calificaciones de cálculo.

Corrí abruptamente tropezando con la alfombra hacia Edward y lo tomé de la cintura logrando que miles de mariposas despertaran de su acostumbrada tranquilidad y revolotearan por todo mi estómago.

—Detente —le susurré al oído— Es tu hermano, no arruines todo por una chica.

—La chica —me corrigió mirándome fijamente con sus preciosos orbes verdes logrando que me estremeciera— Y no me vuelvas a susurrar de esa manera si no quieres que tus rosáceos labios se amiguen con los míos.

Me sonrojé violentamente y me alejé un par de centímetros de su rostro pero no solté mi agarre.

—Rose —tartamudeé nerviosa por su inquisitoria mirada— Será mejor que cambiemos de lugares.

Rosalie me dirigió una mirada furtiva llena de odio y rabia mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Caminé hacia Emmett y lo tomé de la mano obligadamente.

—Emm ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo quiero marcharme a mi casa y descansar un poco o terminaré con cierto rostro de bebé de un idiota chico cobrizo —depositó un casto beso en mi mejilla— Paso por ti a eso de las siete para llevarte al instituto.

—De acuerdo, pero… mantén la calma, al menos inténtalo, por mí, ¿Por favor?

—Voy a intentarlo, pero no me pidas milagros —camino hacia la puerta— Lamento todo esto, voy a controlarme cuando este delante de ti, lo prometo.

Una paz recorrió todo mi ser, al menos prometía intentarlo, eso era un avance tomando en cuenta que las pocas horas que llevo de conocerlo no se ha mostrado muy tranquilo y sumiso que digamos.

Sentí el azote de una puerta y dos miradas dirigidas hacia mí.

—Edward, creo que es hora de volver a casa ¿Me llevas? —inquirió con una odiosa y socarrona voz mi prima.

El cobrizo asintió con la cabeza soltándose del agarre de mi prima delicadamente.

—Adiós, te veo en clase de biología mañana, y en el almuerzo junto con el idiota de Demetri arreglamos eso del horario de "tutoría" —dibujó un par de comillas en el aire como si odiara recordarlo— Y por Emmett no te preocupes que de esta noche no pasa.

— ¡Idiota! —Exclamé al verlo salir de mi casa tomado de la mano de mi prima— ¡Edward Cullen, me tienes hasta el cogote y si tocas a mi novio— al pronunciar esa palabrita me dio jaqueca tan solo de pensarlo— Te vas a arrepentir!

Escuché una aterciopelada risa al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡No te preocupes Bellita! ¡No voy a tocar a tu novio! —la última palabra la pronunció destilando veneno como una serpiente a punto de atacar a su presa.

Me deje caer sobre el sofá completamente agotada por el terrible día, tan solo de recordar todas las estupideces que me pasaron el día de hoy una aguda punzada recorría mi cabeza dejándome aún más preocupada de lo normal. Número uno: tengo un novio del que ni siquiera conozco y que me besa como si fuera una paleta recorriendo con su lengua todo lo que queda de mi ya no inocente boca; número dos: Edward Cullen no deja de meterse en mi vida como un bichito insoportable que busca arruinarme todo a la menor oportunidad y número tres: mi prima me odia con todo su ser por quitarle al chico que tanto quiere.

¡Qué genial! Pase de Bella Swan, la torpe chica de Washington, pálida, flacucha y desabrida que andaba de enamoradiza con su ex-mejor amigo Jacob Black, a Bella Swan, la torpe chica de Washington, pálida, flacucha y desabrida que tiene por novio a un grandulón desconocido pero que la trata bien, que odia a su mejor amigo con todo su ser por lograr que muchas de las señoras "decentes " del pueblo la llamen cualquiera y que anda completamente anonada por la idiotez y el atractivo de cierto niño tutor con el cabello cobrizo más perfecto que ha visto en su vida.

Como cambian las cosas con la llegada de un par de extraños, ahora mi vida esta patas arriba, todo por culpa de los Cullen ¡Como deseo que nunca hubiesen llegado! Si se quedaban en Phoenix mi vida seguiría de lo más normal, pero… bueno, si hay algo que me agrada de su llegada es que-aunque me cueste reconocerlo-Edward Cullen está más bueno que la lluvia en un día soleado, incluso con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula cuadrada luce tan insoportablemente guapo que me estremezco de tan solo verlo, su sonrisa, sus orbes color esmeralda, su perfilada nariz como si fuese un dios griego, su… su atractivo, eso es, él es demasiado atractivo, no deberían permitirle ser tan… tan así, las personas normales no son tan como él, es más, el hecho de pensarlo tanto como una tarada es darle demasiada importancia a una persona que no la merece porque no merece el atractivo que tiene, es como si sin intención Dios hubiera escupido en algún lugar de la tierra y por un tonto milagro la baba hubiera caído sobre él.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota —mascullé entre dientes al tiempo que alguien atravesaba la puerta de entrada.

—Hey Bells ¿Qué tal tu día? —inquirió mi hermanito acomodándose junto a mí en nuestro viejo sofá color ladrillo con una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad y enamoramiento en su rostro.

—Fatal, el peor de los que he tenido en todo el semestre.

—El mío estuvo increíble —suspiro irritantemente alegre— ¿Por qué el tuyo estuvo tan mal?

— ¿En realidad quieres saberlo?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —asentí— Solo porque lo pediste —me puse de pie y lo miré fijamente a los ojos— Conseguí un novio que me besa como si fuera un caramelo porque me saborea toda, casi se golpean un par de sujetos en casa todo por Rosalie, tengo dos tutores de cálculo porque el departamento de orientación del instituto considera que soy muy idiota como para entender la materia con uno solo y, finalmente soy tutora de Edward Cullen en biología porque el muy imbécil no paso la materia el semestre pasado en su otra ciudad y por su culpa casi me envían a detención —suspiré como liberándome de una gran carga al contárselo— Eso básicamente.

¿Jasper?

Si, se quedó como idiota mirando su móvil mientras yo hablaba sola como una tarada.

— ¿Jasper? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Alice es tan encantadora, besa genial y se preocupa mucho por mí, sabe como…

— ¡Idiota! —Exclamé furiosa con mi hermano— ¿Para qué me pides que te lo cuente si no me prestas atención? ¡En mi vida te vuelvo a contar algo! ¡He tenido el día más fatal de mi existencia y tú no le das importancia!

—Cálmate Bells —mi hermano me pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando tranquilizarme mientras yo estaba que explotaba de la ira— Mira, todos hemos tenido un día malo así que no te preocupes, con el tiempo las preocupaciones se marchan y uno recupera la calma y paz típica de su vida.

—Jasper —fruncí los labios mientras retiraba su brazo de mis hombros— Te voy a pedir por favor que evites aconsejarme cuando estés en ese estado, limítate a seguir con tu vida y no te metas en la mía si no estás dispuesto a escucharme.

—Hermanita no es que no te escuche, es solo que… —durante unos segundos se quedo callado y pensativo— ¿En qué estado?

Caminé hacia las escaleras intentando comprender como la estupidez de los hombres puede llegar tan lejos— ¡En el estado de idiotez por enamoramiento! —ascendí hasta llegar al corredor y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Me recosté sobre mi cama durante unos segundos para después tomar mi ropa de dormir y cambiarme en el baño, tomé una playera rosa pálido de algodón y mis pantalones de chándal favoritos y me mudé, lave mi rostro y cepille mis dientes lentamente como evitando el hecho de dormir para eludir el tener que despertarme el día de mañana y continuar con la farsa de Emmett, finalmente recogí mi cabello en una coleta baja para que no terminara como una maraña completa y me escurrí debajo de mi viejo pero cómodo edredón con la leve esperanza de que todo el horroroso día de hoy hubiera sido una pesadilla y pudiera despertar con tranquilidad sin la familia Cullen rondando por estos lares, mentalmente realicé una revisión de todo lo que tenía por hacer, debía despertarme a eso de las tres de la mañana para poder hacer toda la tarea que tenía pendiente para mañana pero aparte de eso Jasper estaba en casa y la abuela también…. la abuela.

Según vi mi hermano llegó a casa solo y olvido pasar por Marie de la casa de la señora Hemingway cuando ella le pidió explícitamente que pasará por ahí a eso de las cinco de la tarde, miré mi reloj despertador de reojo y noté que las letras electrónicas y rectilíneas marcaban las siete y media de la noche, eso significa que mi abuela estaba al otro lado de la ciudad esperando por mi hermanito, el cual nunca llego por andarse besuqueando con la duendecilla de Alice.

Oh, oh, estamos en problemas.

Me levanté de un solo tirón de la cama y corrí hacia mi armario en busca de mis zapatos, los localicé al instante y me los coloqué a la mayor brevedad posible mientras intentaba sujetar los cordones de la manera más segura posible, tomé la chamarra gris y vieja de la silla de mi escritorio y descendí las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrar a Jasper suspirando aún por los rincones.

— ¡JASPER! —exclamé con todo el aire que encontré dentro de mis pulmones— ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Llegué al salón y lo encontré vacio y con las luces apagadas.

Está en su habitación.

Ascendí nuevamente las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano, abrí la puerta de un solo golpe y lo encontré muy acaramelado hablando por teléfono.

—Alice, prometo recogerte temprano mañana —lo escuché susurrar con una idiota sonrisa en el rostro y ojos de huevo tibio mientras me acercaba rápidamente a él y tomaba el auricular arrancándoselo de las manos.

—Jasper, olvidaste recoger a Marie y seguro esta que echa chispas —aseguré molesta mientras una insistente vocecita retumbaba por el teléfono llamándolo.

Durante unos instantes mi hermano se quedo callado y completamente anonadado al recordar su olvido.

—Es cierto —asintió— dijo a las cinco ¿Verdad? —Miró su móvil con culpa en los ojos — Son las siete y media, eso me deja con dos horas y media de retraso —susurró frunciendo los ojos con la cabeza gacha.

—Deja de hacerte el sentido y vamos a recogerla —apremié tomándolo de la mano y soltando el auricular.

— ¡Espera! Necesito despedirme de Alice —rogó mientras intentaba alcanzar el teléfono.

— ¡VAMONOS YA! —exclamé molesta y atufada jalándolo del brazo y llevándolo a volandas hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Arranca el auto, ahora aseguro la casa —lo empuje fuera y tomé las llaves de encima del umbral para asegurar la cerradura y correr al Volkswagen de mi hermano.

—Vámonos —apremié nuevamente acomodándome en el asiento.

Un momento, Jasper no tiene las manos en el volante, las tiene en su móvil.

Idiota.

— ¿Qué haces? —Exclamé arrancándole el teléfono celular de las manos— ¡Arranca ya!

— ¡Necesito despedirme de Alice! —Exclamó molesto mientras aceleraba con el rostro fijo en el parabrisas— Es importante, estaba escribiendo un mensaje para ella.

—Yo te lo escribo —suspiré derrotada— Tú conduce ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

Se sonrojo levemente.

—Escribe todo lo que te voy a decir y no preguntes por qué ni te burles ¿Estamos claros? Yo como hermano mayor te lo ordeno.

—Déjate de tonterías y dime que es lo que quieres que le diga a la duendecilla.

—Alice —su tono diplomático me asusto un poco y lo regrese a ver con ojos de "_que carajos te pasa_" — Discúlpame por la manera en que termino nuestra llamada, no fue para nada educado como tu mereces pero, una emergencia familiar acaba de presentárseme y tuve que marcharme con urgencia, de todas formas pienso pasar por ti para ir al instituto mañana, lo prometo. Te quiero, Jasper.

Tecleé la respuesta completamente anonada por su comportamiento y por su nuevo vocabulario que jamás en mi vida escuché y se lo envié a la duendecilla de Alice con mucho asombro.

—Jasper ¿Por qué nunca me hablas tan educadamente como a ella? —inquirí mirándolo entusiasmada por la idea de que mi hermano conociera un par de palabras más inteligentes que "carajo" y "demonios".

—Porque tú eres otro asunto, con un demonio Bella, Alice me encanta y la pienso tratar como una princesa —aseguró mi hermanito mientras giraba abruptamente en un semáforo en rojo.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa? —Exclamé horrorizada y con miedo de que algún oficial de policía nos detuviese— ¡Te detendrán por pasarte un alto! ¡Estaba en rojo!

—No me importa —aceleró aún más el auto logrando que el motor ronronease— Marie va a castigarme a pesar de que sea mayor de edad por no recogerla a la hora que debía, así que necesito sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas al menos por última vez.

— ¡Jasper! —Chillé al notar que el velocímetro marcaba los 200 km/h— ¡Terminaremos como chatarra comprimida! ¡Bájale a la velocidad!

—NO —su voz se torno seria y gélida— Y cállate que sé conducir a la perfección.

Llegamos a la casa Hemingway en un par de segundos gracias a la velocidad a la que mi hermano conducía, descendí rápidamente del auto y timbré insistentemente esperanzada en que mi dulce abuelita abriera la puerta con aires de condescendencia.

Para mi mala suerte una señora un tanto gorda, con arrugas por su pálido rostro y una expresión neutral me invito a pasar a la casa, le hice señas a Jasper de que esperase por un par de segundos mientras amansaba a la bestia en la que se convertía mi abuela cuando estaba molesta.

El salón era amplio y lleno de flores frescas, un par de cortinas en tonos pasteles y un gato que se paseaba por el brazo de los sillones, caminé lentamente a un cómodo sillón donde descansaba fúrica mi abuela esperando por una víctima y la saludé con el tono de voz más dulce que encontré dentro de mí.

—Abue, vinimos por ti, vamos a casa.

—Isabella Marie Swan, he esperado por ustedes tres horas completamente aturdida por lo que pudo ocurrirles y finalmente entiendo que lo único que paso es que olvidaron a su abuela ¿Te parece que ese es un acto educado proveniente de una señorita de casa?

Aquí vamos con el sermón de la niña de su casa.

—No es para nada agradable quedarse en casa de una amiga provocando molestias y si tuvieras el mínimo sentido de responsabilidad sabrías que soy la única capaz de otorgarles si quiera un permiso y por tanto me deben respeto, y ni hablar del irresponsable de tu hermano que olvida hasta como se llama cuando anda por ahí del brazo de la tal María.

No abue, se llama Alice.

— ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarse de mí? Es que no entiendo a los adolescentes de este tiempo, tú eres una hija de familia y debes comportarte como tal, del colegio a la casa, de la casa al colegio, y nada más, debes preocuparte por tu familia que en este caso soy yo ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, ni sueñen con salidas durante este mes.

Gracias Jasper, otro mes encerrada.

—Abue, de verdad es que merezco todo esta plática, pero… ¿Te importaría si la tuviéramos en casa? —hice un puchero de súplica mientras tomaba su bolsa de la mesa de comedor donde reposaba una tarta de fresa que por cierto lucía muy apetitosa.

—De acuerdo Isabella, pero solo acepto por el hecho de que ya he causado molestias suficientes a Herminia —aseguró mi abuela caminando a la salida mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el mío— Gracias amiga, de verdad lamento todo este tipo de inconvenientes que has tenido que pasar por mi causa, la tarde de croché estuvo de lo más divertida, agradécele a tu hija por las galletas de anís que estuvieron ciertamente deliciosas.

—No tienes por que —aseguró la doña— Me agrado mucho tener tu compañía todo este tiempo, y si, tienes razón, le haré llegar tus felicitaciones a Glenda, cuídate.

—Tú también —murmuró mi abuela mientras nos cerraban la puerta en las narices.

Caminamos al auto donde mi hermano esperaba por nosotras con el volumen del auto bajo y las ventanas subidas ¾ como le gusta a Marie, me acomodé en el asiento de atrás por pedido de mi abuela mientras que ella tomó el asiento del copiloto.

El viaje fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a pronunciar palabra alguna mientras que mi abuela estaba completamente molesta, solo faltaba que el humo comenzara a salir de sus oídos como en las caricaturas.

Al llegar a casa descendí rápidamente del auto sin siquiera esperar que Jasper apagara el motor y abrí la cerradura con una apremiante necesidad de dirigirme a mi habitación y hacer toda mi tarea porque terriblemente el sueño me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba.

Subí las escaleras a volandas y me encerré en mi cuarto como si vida dependiera de ello, si bien es cierto, ambos merecíamos el sermón de mi abuela, yo ya lo recibí en casa de los Hemingway, así que es el turno de Jasper.

Encendí el ordenador para hacer la tarea de investigación y me conecté por inercia al msn para que, por un milagro de los ángeles, alguien pudiera pasarme la tarea de historia.

Un instantáneo de "_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine)"_ me llegó a los pocos instantes de conectada mientras sacaba la información del origen de la computación.

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_Swan ¿Estas ahí?_

_Bella dice:_

_Si, soy y, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_Mira, mañana paso a eso de las siete por tu casa para llevarte al instituto, ya sabes por eso de la mentira._

_Bella dice:_

_No hay problema… te aviso que soy muy dormilona así que si llegamos tarde no me culpes._

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_No importa… ni que fuera muy puntual que digamos… hey… escucha… con lo que paso en tu casa… disculpa si cause problemas… a veces soy muy impulsivo y en ese momento sentí la necesidad de partirle la cara a mi hermano… sabes aquí en mi casa mis padres andan dichosos por nuestro "noviazgo" mientras que la duendecilla anda toda molesta porque según ella Eddie y yo nos cruzamos las parejas… LOL… y en tu casa… como lo tomaron?_

_Bella dice:_

_Jasper no lo sabe por andar de tarado enamoradizo de tu hermana y, mi abuela…. bueno yo creo que si se lo digo seguro que le da un paro cardiaco._

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_Ya… y tus padres?_

_Bella dice:_

_Murieron en un accidente hace ya cinco años pero gracias por preguntar._

Idiota.

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_Lo siento… no tenía idea… es que sé muy poco de tu vida… ya sabes… la verdad ni siquiera tenía interés en ti hasta que se me ocurrió meterle celos a Rosalie contigo…. lo lamento de verdad…. seré más cuidadoso con eso… sabes… eres muy valiente para decirlo así, sin tapujos._

_Bella dice:_

_Mira, yo tampoco te lo dije, perdón si me comporte agresiva pero es mi primera reacción cuando alguien pregunta por ellos… es una forma de auto defensa supongo… y en cuanto a que soy valiente… ni yo lo sé… pero debo enfrentar su muerte no lo crees?_

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_Si de algo estoy seguro es que mi novia es una mujer muy profunda… LOL… la verdad yo no creo poder con algo así… mis padres son una parte fundamental de mi vida… sé que suena muy cursi pero es la verdad…. carita de perro degollado… de verdad lamento lo de tus papás._

_Bella dice:_

_No soy profunda! Y si… creo que si lo superarías… LOL… ¿Puedo saber por qué Emmettbear?_

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_Porque en un campamento cuando niño me escogieron el jefe oso de la tribu… LOL… oye… qué estás haciendo amorcito?_

_Bella dice:_

_LOL… la tarea de investigación, en sexto también se los dan ¿Cierto? ¿La tienes? ¿Me la pasas?... es que tengo toda la tarea encima y no he hecho nada_

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_Mándame lo que tienes que hacer y te ayudo porque a mí no me dan esa material pero como soy tu "novio" te hecho una mano…. niña irresponsable!... LOL_

_Bella dice:_

_¿De veras?... gracias… no soy irresponsable!... es que hoy me hice amiga de cierto grandulón que por cierto me besa como si fuera una paleta… todo por ser su "novia" ficticia… te acabo de enviar el archivo de mi tarea de investigación por e-mail… muchas gracias… una menos_

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_No te hagas… si te encanta como te beso… LOL… además es parte de mi… no puedo evitar hacer felices a las mujeres con mis besos… LOL… ahora la reviso y te la mando hecha… hasta que hora piensas estar conectada?_

_Bella dice:_

_No lo sé… hasta eso de las once y media?... tengo mucha tarea por hacer… gracias por echarme una mano con la de investigación… es que no he tenido tiempo para nada…_

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_De acuerdo… ahora mismo hago tu tarea… no me digas que te da vergüenza q te bese así porque eras virgen… lo eras?... LOL…_

_Bella dice:_

_No!... es solo que nadie me había besado como tu… no te lo tomes tan a pecho… no es que beses bien… tampoco mal…. es que… no sé cómo explicarme…. hasta que hora vas a estar conectado?_

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_Hasta a eso de las once y media… LOL… y yo me siento igual que tú con eso de los besos… no lo sé… apuesto a que Rose besa muchísimo mejor que tu…_

_Bella dice:_

_Gracias por el piropo… y puede que si… ella es mucho más experimentada que yo en esa materia… LOL… creo que esto nos ocurre porque no somos las personas indicadas… es decir… no somos el uno para el otro… gracias por la tarea de investigación… voy a cambiar mi estado a ausente por el montón de tarea que tengo por hacer… te veo luego… muchas gracias por todo y por la plática… al menos te conocí un poquito más… nos escribimos dentro de un rato y muchas gracias de nuevo por la tarea de investigación… de verdad que me ayudas un montón…_

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_No hay problema… yo también cambio a ausente para hacerte la tarea… LOL… a mí también me sirvió la plática de mucho… de verás… al menos no vuelvo a meter la pata… LOL…_

Cambié mi estado al que acordamos y comencé con la tarea de biología, la de química, la de física y finalmente la de cálculo, esa fue la más laboriosa, no encontraba el sentido de las ecuaciones así que básicamente la deje iniciada con un par de operaciones y volví a disponible.

_Bella dice:_

_Emm ¿Estás ahí?_

_Emmettbear (i`m gonna make you mine) dice:_

_Si, ya volví… LOL… acabo de enviarte tu tarea por e-mail… ahora debo acostarme a dormir si quiero despertar temprano… que duermas bien._

_Bella dice:_

_Gracias… muchas gracias por la tarea… de verdad te lo agradezco… que duermas bien… nos vemos mañana._

Cerré la ventana y apagué el ordenador completamente agotada, mire de reojo el reloj, los números rectilíneos de siempre marcaban las doce de la noche con tres minutos, oficialmente mi día comenzó bien, solo espero que siga de esta forma.

LOL: laughs out of loud, significa risas fuera de control, como si escribieras jeje o jaja


	7. Cuando las cosas se salen de Control

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD *of course, lady* las mejores y más señoritas *Paynee'Style*. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-I-**

* * *

**Cuando las cosas se salen de Control, todo tiene un Nombre: Demetri  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Desperté sintiendo la luz del sol colarse por las cortinas de mi ventana.

Un momento ¿Sol? ¿Aquí en Forks?

Corrí apresuradamente las persianas lila de mi habitación y encontré un flamante sol que refulgía en el cielo no nublado de Forks, las nubes lucían completamente blancas y el azul contrastaba perfectamente creando un hermoso paisaje lleno de color y vida.

Solté un suspiro de alegría.

Hoy sería un día diferente a pesar de todas las mentiras que tengo que llevar, al menos salió el sol para iluminar mi tarada cabeza.

Miré de reojo el despertador sobre mi mesa de noche, los números rectilíneos y electrónicos marcaban las seis y media de la mañana, genial, desperté con el tiempo suficiente para tomar una reconfortante ducha, arreglar mi maraña de cabello y escoger algo apropiado para el hermoso clima del día de hoy.

Tal como quería realice todas las actividades que me propuse con ahínco y mucho entusiasmo, a pesar de todo lo que me esperaba al cruzar la puerta de mi casa nada podía opacar mi felicidad el día de hoy.

Escogí un pantalón de tela virgen púrpura hasta la rodilla, una playera negra, una chamarra negra por si las dudas y unos converse negros, me mudé rápidamente y tomé mi morral y la carpeta del trabajo de investigación que mi adorable (nótese el sarcasmito) novio me envió ayer a eso de las doce de la noche, descendí las escaleras segura de mi misma y como si fuera un milagro no trastabillé con las gradas ni me tropecé con el tapete o algo por el estilo.

Al llegar a la cocina percibí un delicioso olor a jugo de naranja, me adentré en el comedor y encontré un flamante y apetitoso plato de huevos rancheros, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y el jugo esperando por mí.

— ¡Gracias abue! —exclamé con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

—De nada Isabella —contestó una voz varonil proveniente de la cocina— Espero que te guste.

— ¿Jasper? —inquirí confusa poniéndome de pie de un solo brinco para encontrarlo arrumado al umbral de la puerta— ¿Tú…tú cocinaste? —deletreé cada sílaba con la mayor lentitud posible mientras notaba que su rostro se endurecía al escuchar mis palabras.

—Si Bella, como ayer cierta hermanita mía me dejo a solas con la abuela no tuve más que aceptar el castigo con la cabeza gacha, tengo que hacer el desayuno todos los días durante un mes completo, hacer la colada y barrer la entrada mientras tu riegas el jardín y cuidas del aseo interno de casa —terminó su monólogo dirigiéndome una mirada llena de odio.

— ¿Y yo por qué? Que yo sepa fuiste tú quién olvido pasar por ella a la hora acordada —me acomodé nuevamente en mi lugar para probar mi delicioso desayuno marca Jazz.

—TÚ —destiló la sílaba como si fuera veneno— Tú no me lo recordaste y me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba así que me vi en la obligación de contarle a la abuela lo de tu noviecito Cullen.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirí bebiendo un sorbo de jugo— ¿Le dijiste también que andas de aquí para allá del brazo de la duendecilla?

—No —aseguró acomodándose junto a mi— Pero no va en serio, ella no me quiere como novio si sabe lo que quiere, así que estoy más que seguro que después de que se cansé de besarme cada mañana como lo hace, me dirá que me aleje de ella y que deje de molestarla.

— ¿Qué? —Escupí la palabra completamente confundida con los ojos abiertos como platos— ¿No se supone que la amas y toda esa cursilería? Todos estos días has estado como ebrio por sus besos y por pasar tiempo junto a ella, no me digas que solo fue un momento de calentura y un vacile porque entonces… —solté un suspiro reacomodando mis ideas— Eso si no te lo creo.

Se alzó de hombros.

—Me creas o no estoy más que seguro que ella no me quiere, soy muy poca cosa para la princesa Alice Cullen y cuando se canse de usarme como un trasto y me deje, no voy a caer como un perdedor a sus pies, si ella va a utilizarme como un objeto yo también le sacaré provecho a la situación.

Eso si era nuevo, mi hermano hablando así de frío de la pequeña duendecilla que lo trae de un ala.

—Jazz ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Esas son palabras muy fuertes y hasta ayer andabas que rebosabas de amor por ella ¿No estás molesto con Alice por alguna cosa en especial? Es decir… no puedes estar tan seguro de lo que sientes por ella ni de lo que pasa por la cabeza de la duendecilla, yo no la conozco pero… mira uno no puede deducir las cosas porque si ¿Acaso sabes con seguridad que te está utilizando?

—Si —aseguró con voz fría y expresión gélida— Estoy más que seguro que ella no quiere nada serio conmigo porque lo comprobé con mis propios oídos.

Ouch.

—Jasper Swan ¿Qué fue lo que comprobaste? —inquirí terminando de un solo bocado mi tostada.

—La escuché hablar por teléfono con alguien en especial, una muchacha supongo, allí le decía que yo no era más que su nuevo juguete para estrenar la ciudad —sentí como el aire se volvía denso y su mirada se llenaba de odio, furia e impotencia— Me utiliza como si fuera un auto Bella y no puedo hacer nada para mandarla al carajo como se lo merece porque… —agachó la cabeza unos instantes mientras soltaba un largo suspiro para después clavar su hiriente mirada en mi— Porque en el poco tiempo que anduve con ella, Alice me enamoró de alguna endemoniada forma y me enloqueció, ahora cada instante que mi mente está libre no hace más que pensar en Alice, Alice luce genial en aquella blusa rosa, a Alice le gustan los pancakes de fresa, debo llamar a Alice a eso de las seis para que pueda contestarme y no la castiguen, la boca de Alice me enloquece, Alice esto, Alice lo otro ¡Todo en mi jodida vida es Alice! —Se puso en pie y me levanto de un solo tirón del brazo— ¡Ni siquiera María tuvo ese efecto en mí! ¿No se qué carajos hacer?

—Jasper escúchame bien, yo no tengo la menor idea de que hacer en tu situación pero si de algo estoy segura, es que debes pensar y si vas a tomar decisiones, hacerlo con la cabeza fría —aconsejé soltándome de su agarre para después alejarme unos centímetros de su lado y encararlo fríamente— Es tú culpa haberte enamorado de una niña rica así que te voy a pedir de favor que bajes la voz y dejes de gritarme y zarandearme porque sabes que conmigo eso no tiene buenos resultados, cálmate y por primera vez en tu vida piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, siempre actúas impulsivamente, dejaste a María por un simple beso con Alice, no te lo reprocho pero es un buen ejemplo de tu falta de madurez, y ahora te dejas guiar por algo que escuchaste sin siquiera permitir una explicación coherente de la duendecilla —solté un suspiro mientras tomaba mi morral del sofá donde lo deje abandonado al probar mi ya olvidado desayuno— No tomes decisiones apresuradas, al menos hazlo por mí y, ahora me voy si no quiero llegar tarde al instituto.

— ¿Edward pasará por ti? —inquirió mi hermano con el rostro demacrado por el sermón y la confusión.

Solté un respingo al escuchar su nombre mientras una centena de mariposas revoloteaban dentro de mí gritando "_Edward, Edward_".

—No ¿De dónde carajos sacaste eso?

—Bueno ¿No se supone que es tu novio? —tomó las llaves de su auto y caminó hasta mi lado con su morral en el hombro.

— ¡NO! — Exclamé irritada por su idiota comentario— Deja de decir estupideces.

—Entonces… ¿Con qué Cullen estas saliendo si no es con él? Supuestamente Edward y tú se traían algo entre manos desde la noche en casa de su familia.

Mi hermano es un idiota, lo juro y hasta soy capaz de firmarlo en un papel.

—ÉL —pronuncié la sílaba despectivamente mientras ponía cara de asco— Y yo no nos traemos nada desde nunca, en realidad—aquí va, tengo que aceptar que supuestamente soy novia de Emmett, todo por unos tontos celos— Salgo con el mayor.

— ¿Con Emmett? —El rostro de mi hermano se deformó por la confusión y el desagrado— ¿No se supone que era propiedad de Rosalie?

—Sí, lo era —aseguré abriéndome paso a la entrada de la casa— Pero como tú lo has dicho, tiempo pasado, ahora me pertenece —que desagradables suenan todas esas palabras juntas en una oración.

—De acuerdo —asintió con la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos como platos y me dirigía una pícara sonrisa— Si lo que tienes por ideal de hombre es un grandulón pues Emmett es ideal para ti.

—Gracias—murmuré estúpidamente sonrojada al tiempo que un auto de sonido estrepitoso se aparcaba en frente de mi casa.

— ¡Hey amorcito, sube! —Exclamó Emmett con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, una playera blanca y unos vaqueros azules— ¡No quiero llegar tarde de nuevo!

—Nos vemos Jazz —deposité un beso en la mejilla de mi hermano mientras el revolvía mi castaña melena y corrí en dirección al auto—mole del grandulón.

—Emm, si no te importa ¿Ayudas a que una doncella se suba en tu carroza?

Soltó una carcajada.

—Para nada mi dama —bajo del auto y me impulsó para acomodarme en el asiento del copiloto— Será un placer fingir esta relación contigo —murmuró bajito mientras arrancaba el jeep— Eres realmente agradable.

—Gracias —solté una tímida risita— Tú tampoco estas tan mal que digamos.

—Bells… ya sabes, no es por ser entrometido ni nada, pero… ¿De qué hablaban tú y tu hermano cuando llegue?

Solté un suspiro.

—Emm, antes de contestar esa pregunta ¿Puedes contestarme una tú?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

—Dime.

— ¿Quién es realmente Alice Cullen?

— ¿A qué viene esa cuestión? Que yo sepa tú no eres sáfica ni nada por el estilo —soltó una estruendosa risa que inundó todo el ambiente— ¿Para qué quieres saber de la enana?

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en mi rostro al tiempo de escucharlo.

—Mi hermano estaba muy ilusionado con ella y, ahora… esta… como decirlo…. cambio su manera de pensar en cuanto a ella —giré el rostro para encararlo mientras arrancaba pisando a fondo el pedal del acelerador.

—Alice es mi hermana y, si hablamos de ella en serio, no creo que sea la mujer ideal de ningún hombre —soltó un respingo— Siempre anda de metiche en los asuntos de los demás, se preocupa por tonterías como la moda y además es… no sé cómo decir esto, así que simplemente lo voy a dejar ir —se aferró al volante con las dos manos en el mismo instante en que un volvo plateado se cruzaba intempestivamente en nuestro camino logrando que Emmett frenara a raya— ¡Pero qué idiota!

— ¿Quién demonios es el tarado que se cruzó en nuestro camino? —inquirí exaltada mientras me aferraba con las dos manos al asiento de cuero artificial.

— ¿Realmente no lo sabes o te haces la tonta? —Emmett extrajo de su bolsillo izquierdo un móvil delgadísimo con la pantalla táctil y marcó a uno de sus número principales.

— ¿Cómo amaneció el príncipe de la casa? —la aterciopelada voz de Edward contestó la llamada con cierto tono sarcástico mientras el mayor de los Cullen tomaba la curva final para llegar al instituto.

— ¿Cómo crees idiota? Si mi auto tiene una sola raya te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tus días —Emmett llegó al estacionamiento seguido de Edward y aparcó en un espacio disponible en la zona del equipo de básquetbol y cerró el teléfono de un solo golpe— Pero que tarado.

—No te ofendas ¿De acuerdo? Pero sinceramente pienso que tu hermano es un reverendo imbécil, es decir ¿Quién con un poco de cerebro actúa de esa forma? —me apoyé en los hombros del grandulón para descender del vehículo y tomar mi morral después de unos segundos.

Soltó una carcajada mientras me arrancaba mi morral del hombro.

—Esto —señaló mi mochila con desdén y una sonrisa plantada en su rostro— Va en mi hombro y, en cuanto a lo otro, si, Eddie es demasiado tonto e inmaduro y no piensa antes de hacer las cosas.

—Pues es de herencia —aseguré rodando los ojos hacia el cielo mientras él me tomaba la mano obligadamente— Tú tampoco eres una persona muy reflexionista que digamos.

—Lo sé pero no es de parte de mamá, ella es muy educada e inteligente —Edward descendió de su auto con su brazo sobre el hombro de mi prima mientras ambos reían alegremente inundando todo el estacionamiento y logrando que muchos estudiantes cambiaran de dirección solo para notar el show "Cullen-Hale" que ambos montaban.

—Que exhibicionistas ¿Por qué Rose se comporta de esa manera? Si tan solo me hubiera dado una oportunidad —suspiró.

Giré sobre mis talones para encararlo y acunar su rostro entre mis manos— Emmett, yo no te conozco en lo más mínimo, pero hasta ahora has demostrado ser amable y condescendiente conmigo, así que voy a decirte esto por tu propio bien —solté sus mejillas y lo guié hacia un grupo de estudiantes donde Royce King reposaba cómodamente contra la banda de Erick Yorkie— ¿Ves al chico de cabello castaño? El de gafas y suéter en V color gris ¿Lo ves? —le señale con el índice a King.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, antes de que llegarás al pueblo ella andaba loca por él y hasta salieron un par de veces, juraba que lo amaba y que moría por un beso suyo, pero después de la cita la magia terminó y ella se antojo —le proporcione un acento especial a la palabra— De ti, si bien es cierto, todo lo que paso en tu casa fue muy gracioso con eso de los no-besos y todas esas situaciones, ahora Rose se antojo de tu hermano, esa es la única razón por la que puedo entender que te haya cambiado por él.

Solté un suspiro al notar la tristeza demacrando su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en sus labios.

—Bella ¿En realidad piensas de esa manera?

Asentí.

—Entonces ¿Eso significa que en realidad nunca tuve oportunidad con tu prima y que todo lo que estoy haciendo le vale un pito a Rosalie?

—No —negué con la cabeza— Yo no dije que no le importaras, lo que dije fue que mi prima es igual de inmadura que tu hermano y que no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, se deja llevar por los impulsos y antojos, y como ya te explique, Rose, es … como decirlo… piensa que por ser bonita puede tener al que quiera, de cierta manera es cierto, pero como no sabe manejar toda la popularidad que tiene en esta escuela pues juega con todo… no toma en serio las cosas.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de la primera hora resonó en los pasillos dentro del instituto y salí corriendo hacia la clase de literatura.

— ¡Hey Emm te veo después, tengo clases!

— ¡Adiós! —exclamó el grandulón antes de darme la espalda y correr dando tumbos hacia su clase.

En cuanto llegué al salón encontré una muy agradable sorpresa.

Ángela rebosaba de alegría en los brazos de Ben mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba cosas al oído que lograban que mi amiga se sonrojara tanto como yo cuando tropiezo con algo; era bueno verlos así, desde el "incidente" de Ángela con Edward heroína creí ver su relación en peligro y gracias a Dios me equivoqué, siempre pensé que formaban una dulce pareja, de esas que duran mucho tiempo y sobre pasan todos los obstáculos, de esas que te demuestran que entre un millón de enamorados idiotas, el amor puede triunfar al menos en un caso, de esas que simplemente son las típicas y terminan en matrimonio seguro.

Caminé con la nariz un tanto respingada por el desagradable ambiente a amor que se respiraba, a pesar de todas mis tontas cavilaciones, y me acomodé en mi asiento de siempre mientras ambos se enderezaban y extraían de sus respectivos morrales el ensayo de "_El ensayo sobre la ceguera_" de José Saramago que teníamos por tarea.

—Bella ¿Tienes el ejercicio número cinco de cálculo? —inquirió Ben mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas y cómplices a Ángela.

Mierda, cálculo.

—No —negué con la cabeza mientras me azotaba contra la banca mentalmente— No pude hacerlo.

—Te lo dije —Ángela soltó una carcajada que inundó el salón— Emmett la tiene muy ocupada.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

—No la hice porque no entendí la explicación del profesor —aseguré mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a los dos— Y… ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron?

—Bells, todo mundo lo sabe en el instituto, basta ver como se comían a la salida de clases ayer —Ben tomó la mano de Ángela mientras sonreía—Nunca pensé que fueras tan rápida con los recién llegados.

—De acuerdo —resoplé molesta al tiempo que el señor Lutz se adentraba en la clase y ordenaba silencio— Pero no se metan en esas cosas, y… si no es mucho pedir, no lo mencionen delante de mí.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió Ángela con aires de curiosa inocente pero bastante corrompida por dentro.

Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia con una nota mental de "_cierra tu idiota boca si no quieres que cierto novio tuyo se enteré que andas por ahí besuqueándote toda con otro"._

—Tarada —formó la palabra con la boca pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

Genial, al menos la amenaza funcionó.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente mientras mi cerebro volaba por los aires de Neptuno y Júpiter buscándole una explicación y sobretodo una solución a todo este tonto embrollo en el que estoy metida.

Al llegar el almuerzo caminé a paso rápido a la orientación con la leve esperanza de que allí me dieran información acerca de mis "tutores" y de mis clases antes de perder la materia y con ello todo el semestre.

—Disculpe —murmuré al adentrarme en el salón con medio cuerpo fuera y la cabeza dentro.

—Bella, pasa —la preciosa voz tintineante de Demetri me invitó a proseguir mi camino, y yo, encantadísima por su presencia, accedí.

—Hey —saludé mientras me acomodaba en una de las sillas de espera de la habitación.

—Así que… Cullen ¿eh? —inquirió encarándome con un atisbo de desesperanza en sus profundos y azules ojos.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Es algo completamente idiota que me ocurran estas cosas, yo nunca, en toda mi puta vida le he tocado un solo pelo a nadie, ni siquiera a la antipática de Jessica Stanley, he sido buena y cuando finalmente encuentro un hombre que me gusta, realmente me gusta su forma de ser y su manera de comportarse conmigo, resulta que estoy de novia con un tonto grandulón que ni siquiera conozco y todo supuestamente por unos malditos celos por mi adorada prima (nótese el sarcasmo) que es demasiado gallina como para confrontar a Emmett y arreglar toda esta idiota situación.

—Sí, eh… ya sabes, es vecino de mi prima.

—De acuerdo —asintió con la cabeza— Es buen tipo, o al menos lo parece.

Cambia de tema Bella, cambia de tema.

— ¿Sabes cuando empiezan nuestras clases? La verdad tengo urgencia con cálculo ¡Voy a perder el semestre!

Soltó una carcajada al tiempo que la secretaria caminaba hacia el podio para recoger unos papeles, intente llamarla pero Demetri me detuvo.

—No la llames, no es con ella con quién debemos hablar, la señorita Black es quién debe atendernos, y según lo que me dijeron es cuestión de un segundo contando con que todas las personas implicadas se presenten.

Edward Cullen.

—El idiota de Cullen aún no llega —aseguré sacando de mi morral mi tarea de cálculo.

—No, y sin él, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada.

Bufé mientras abría mi cuaderno en el ejercicio para retomarlo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió Demetri tomando mi cuaderno entre sus manos.

—La tarea, o al menos intentarlo —me alcé de hombros ante la imposibilidad de poder resolver esas idiotas ecuaciones.

—De acuerdo —una preciosa sonrisa se plantó en su rostro mientras tomaba mi morral y el suyo y tomaba mi mano para ponerme en pie— Desde este mismo instante eres mi responsabilidad en cuanto a cálculo y vamos a empezar con tu tarea.

Sonreí ante la idea de transcurrir todo el receso junto a él.

—De acuerdo.

Caminamos hasta un área verde lejos de todo el gentío y nos acomodamos bajo la sombra de un inmenso cedro.

—Bella, antes de empezar con los ejercicios, lo esencial es que entiendas que los números no son tus enemigos y mucho menos las incógnitas —explicó con aires de sabiondo— Así que las matemáticas son fáciles cuando las piensas fáciles y resuelves todos los ejercicios con la mayor relajación posible, dime… —golpeteó varias veces su índice contra su labio inferior logrando que notara el plateado y brillante piercing que lo atravesaba— ¿Qué es lo que más te relaja?

—La música —contesté por inercia mientras miraba embobada el aro de su boca.

—Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta ¿Te importa si intentamos resolver tu tarea con música de fondo?

Bella idiota, deja de pensar en la boca de cierto chico tutor de cabello castaño y concéntrate en la tarea, o ¿Acaso eres tan mala como para dejar al chico hablar como loco todo este tiempo? ¿Es que el muchacho no te agrada como para dejarlo así? Compórtate.

—Bella…

—Para nada, me encanta —musité observando fijamente su labio inferior.

Soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Mucho —confesé con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—De acuerdo, si apruebas el examen final de cálculo de este semestre te llevo donde hacen este tipo de perforaciones y yo mismo te lo pago ¿Te agrada la idea?

Asentí.

—Entonces, pongámonos a trabajar —apremió sacando del bolsillo principal de su morral un mp4 y poniéndolo en altavoz— ¿Te importa si escojo la música?

—No hay problema.

Como si yo tuviera mucho de donde escoger en mi viejo ipod refundido entre alguno de los cajones de mi escritorio desde la advertencia de Jasper, "_pareces una autista"._

_Pump it de Black Eyed Peas_ empezó a sonar desde su aparatejo y mis manos involuntariamente adquirieron el ritmo de un instante al otro.

—Bella ¿Qué ejercicio es el que más se te dificulta?

No lo escuché, estaba completamente perdida dejándome llevar por el ritmo de la canción y dentro de unos segundos mi cabeza comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro.

—Bella…

Durante unos minutos y con los ojos cerrados imaginé mi cuerpo junto al de Edward moviéndose sincronizadamente dejándonos llevar por el ritmo y la situación, sus manos estrechando mi cintura y mis dedos urgiéndose entre su cobrizo cabello, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda reluciendo mientras me penetraba con la mirada, Edward…

—Bella…

—L o siento —me disculpé saliendo de mi trance muy pero muy avergonzada mientras el cuello me ardía —No volverá a ocurrir.

Soltó una carcajada.

—No importa, solo… empecemos ¿Quieres?

Contigo todo.

—Claro, empecemos con el número 7 —aseguré mientras la canción cambiaba de tonalidad y un sonido contagioso y estrepitoso de origen electrónico invadía nuestro ambiente de "estudio" — ¡Esta genial! ¿De quién es?

Soltó una carcajada ¿Es mi idea o esto le está resultando más gracioso a él que a mí?

—Es _sexy back de Justin Timberlake_ ¿Te agrada?

—Mucho —me levanté de un solo tirón y mi cuerpo adquirió el ritmo en tan solo instantes.

—Bella —murmuró mientras me observaba fijamente bailar— Tienes tarea que hacer.

—Lo sé, pero… la canción esta genial —reí.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en estos casos cuando la estudiante no pone de su parte para mejorar? —inquirió imitando una vieja voz de profesor de literatura que me hizo reír aún más.

—Tienes que… ¡Tienes que bailar! —exclamé tomándolo de la mano para ponerlo en pie.

—Si tú me lo pides….

— ¡Yo te lo pido! —exclamé entusiasmada para después reír.

Durante unos segundos lo miré fijamente mientras intentaba seguirme el ritmo, sus profundos ojos azules eran increíblemente bellos y el tan solo hecho de verlos, lograba que mi corazón palpitara aún con más rapidez que antes pero… faltaba algo… algún detalle que aún no entendía… simplemente esos no eran los ojos que quería ver, tal vez si se tornaran un tanto verdes con un brillo de esmeralda, y su cabello luciera revuelto y completamente despeinado y con cierto tono cobrizo, si su sonrisa fuera hasta la mitad de los labios, si… si tan solo fuera un poco más… si fuera un Cullen…

Ese no era Demetri…

Ese era… Edward….

¡NO!

Cerré los ojos en un débil intento de borrar el idiota pensamiento de Edward bailando junto a mí esa canción mientras Demetri me estrechaba por la cintura y rozaba nuestras narices; sentir su piel fue un hecho tan agradable, como quisiera tocar su mejilla…

Aquí va la impulsiva de Bella Swan haciendo idioteces.

Acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano mientras él me aprisionaba aún más contra su cuerpo y la canción seguía resonando aún más fuerte que antes en nuestros oídos.

—Bella —susurró de forma estremecedora contra el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó una voz varonil conocida para mí a nuestras espaldas.

¡Mierda, Emmett!


	8. Niña Buena

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD *of course, lady* las mejores y más señoritas *Paynee'Style*. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-VIII-**

* * *

**Niña Buena  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

—¡Bella! Suelta a ese jodido modelito de cuarta y ven aquí en este mismo instante si no quieres morir bajo la suela de mi zapato —Emmett estaba realmente furioso porque de sus ojos nacía una furibunda mirada que iba dirigida solamente hacia mí, como si intentara cortarme la cabeza y freírla en aceite hirviendo.

Caminé lentamente hacia su dirección mirando la punta blanca de mi zapato mientras fruncía los ojos completamente atemorizada por la reacción de mi supuesto "novio".

—Si Emm —batí mis pestañas como en las caricaturas mientras dibujaba una falsa mueca de disculpa en mis labios.

—Nos largamos de este puto instituto en este mismo instante —me jaloneó del brazo hacia los desolados jardines donde supuestamente se desarrollaba el tan ansiado receso por los demás.

—Deja que me despida de Deme…

—Tú no te despides de nadie ¡Con un demonio! ¿Es qué ni siquiera puedes fingir algo bien? —Emmett me giró de un solo tirón para encararlo— ¿ibas a besarte con Volturi?

Demetri se acercó a nosotros con una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro y ambas cejas suyas alzadas en señal de desaprobación— Cullen, disculpa a Bella, fui yo quien empezó todo, ella no tiene la más mínima culpa.

Es mi idea o se está echando la culpa cuando yo fui la imbécil que quiso "bailar" mientras mi cabeza volaba pensando en…

—Mira Volturi, tu y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla pero no ahora, y solo para que lo sepas, no me interesa en lo más mínimo si te gusta mi "noviecita" —le proporcionó un acento especial a la palabra mientras tiraba de mi antebrazo para marcharnos— Mi problema no es contigo, es con ella.

— ¿Con ella? —inquirió desconcertado el castaño mientras por su rostro cruzaban todo tipo de emociones, sobre todo la confusión.

Emmett bufó y me llevo a volandas hacia el también desolado parqueadero.

— ¿Me puedes decir que carajos me estabas reclamando si entre tú y yo no pasa absolutamente nada? —me solté de su agarre y lo encaré molesta.

—Bella, a mi no me interesa si estas o no con Demetrio —soltó una carcajada al tiempo que su expresión se suavizaba— Pero te guste o no, en frente de todos eres mi novia, y en todo mi historial de mujeres, ni una sola —me miró fijamente— Me ha puesto los cuernos, y tu no vas a ser la primera señorita "difícil".

—Primero que nada, se llama Demetri —evadí su mirada y le di una vista panorámica de mi espalda— segundo, yo no te ponía los cuernos porque entre tú y yo no pasa nada, y tercero pero no menos importante… ¡Todo esto lo hiciste por tu idiota orgullo!

Idiota Emmett ¿Por qué los hombres piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas y no con el cerebro? Mi día que empezó tan fabulosamente se acaba de arruinar solo por su causa, el bailecito con Volturi estaba de lo más divertido hasta que llegó él a dañarme el plan.

—No es mi orgullo, de cierta forma y a pesar de lo idiota de mi hermano, le hago un favor a Edward manteniéndote medio soltera —aseguró apoyándose en una vieja camioneta negra que estaba a nuestro lado— ¿Y tu morral?

¿Cómo que le hace un favor a Edward? En realidad esta enloqueciendo por la falta de Rose, aunque pensándolo bien…seguramente con ella estaría recontra loco, pero por otras razones…

Reí ante mi ocurrencia.

— ¿Bella? ¿Por qué te estás riendo sola? —Emmett me sacudió por los hombros mientras mantenía los ojos como platos.

Solté una carcajada aún más sonora.

— ¡Bella!

—Perdón Emm, es que a veces me rió de lo que pienso internamente, es un acto involuntario —rodó los ojos hacia el cielo mientras alzaba las manos en la misma dirección.

—Bella, estas bien loca, y vuelvo a preguntártelo debido a tus tontas distracciones ¿Dónde carajos esta tu morral?

Debajo del árbol, con Demetri.

—Lo dejé abandonado por tu culpa —en realidad así era— ¿Puedo saber por qué estabas tan alterado cuando llegaste?

En realidad eso me tenía muy dudosa, es decir… ¿Qué carajos me podía reclamar? Éramos novios ficticios y, a pesar de que todo el instituto lo sabía, yo hubiera preferido solo fingirlo delante de su exasperante hermanito y mi adorable prima, y él me había dejado muy en claro que yo, para nada, era de su agrado.

—Bueno… para serte sincero… —redundó varias ocasiones en "es que" mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso con una expresión de inseguridad en su rostro.

Genial, lo que me faltaba, un Cullen tartamudo.

—Habla Emmett, no te hagas el idiota -_no es que no lo seas, pero no siempre actúas así_ —acoté internamente.

—Antes de encontrarte en tu escenita con Volturi, yo…

— ¡Carajo! Solo dime lo que te paso y ya…

—Vi a Rosalie y a Edward besándose después de que ella terminara la práctica de las porristas, parecía una diosa bailando al ritmo de esa canción y cuando me pilló desprevenido viéndola con la baba por el piso llamó a "Eddie" —hizo un horrible intento de la voz de mi prima— y se besaron delante de mi —frunció el ceño y cuadró la mandíbula— lo peor es que mientras lo hacía me miraba con sus brillantes y azules ojos con una expresión de "_sé que deseas estar en su lugar_" y realmente lo deseo —soltó un gemido de frustración que me tomó desprevenida.

Edward es el más perro de los perros, se besa con mi prima delante de su hermano, aún cuando sabe que él se muere por ella ¡idiota! La sangre me hierve solo de imaginármelo en los brazos de Rosalie, como la última vez que los vi juntos, su mano ceñida a la cintura de ella, sus labios bailando una danza no tan sincronizada…. ¡idiota!... ¿Y a mí que carajos si se besan?...es que de tan solo pensarlo me dan ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a ambos…. ¡puaj!

¡Idea!

Si bien es cierto, Rose tiene todo el derecho de hacer sufrir al pobre oso de Emmett, yo también puedo jugar con ella y sobre todo con… una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en mis rostro y alcé una de mis cejas en señal de victoria.

—Emm, sino te importa, hay algo que quiero hacer ¿Me ayudas? —Puse carita de perro degollado— prometo que será fructífero para los dos.

El grandulón dudó unos instantes mientras se rascaba la frente indeciso de si ayudarme o no.

—Dices que nos ayudará a ambos ¿Cierto?

Asentí.

Soltó un resoplido.

—De acuerdo, pero más vale que no me dejes en ridículo en frente de todos.

— ¡Sí! —exclamé entusiasmada— Escucha —rodeé su brazo derecho con mi mano y comencé a caminar hacia el instituto, hace ya mucho que la campana de finalización debió haber sonado— Necesito que le digas a Edward por cualquier medio, con señas, alquila un mimo, escríbele una carta, déjale una nota, mándale un instantáneo, o un e-mail, como quieras, el punto es que tienes que avisarle que la noche del viernes vamos a salir, dile que no sabes a dónde, que es un sorpresa de tu amadísima novia —me señale con el índice completamente entusiasmada por todas las conexiones que mi cerebro habían formado— hizo el plan y que es una manera de dejar atrás todos los problemas que tenemos ambas "parejas" —escupí la palabra con el mayor desagrado posible— y que por supuesto, debe llevar a Rosalie.

—Bella, no es por nada pero… ¿te fumaste de la barata? Edward y yo ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra ¿Cómo le voy a decir que vamos a "salir"? —dibujó un par de comillas en el aire.

Idiota Emmett, no entiende como va mi cerebro.

—Número uno, estoy completamente en mis cabales y número dos, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial para que tu hermano vaya y no tengas que pedírselo, me creas o no, mi solución está sentada en mi mesa de trabajo en el salón de historia.

—Mira, pero si ni siquiera sé a donde vamos a ir, y no entiendo como eso va a ayudarnos —Emmett me encaró al tiempo que llegábamos al portón de ingreso principal— ¿Estás segura que Demetrio no te dio a fumar o beber algo? Yo no te conozco mucho pero de lo poco que sé, no eres de las niñas hiperactivas que hacen planes así como así.

Le propiné un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Es Demetri, y no, no me drogó, y volviendo al tema anterior —a estas alturas estábamos parados en el umbral del salón de biología— solo busca en tu armario, si es que lo tienes, algo muy imponente y estrecho a tu cuerpo.

— ¿Me vas a violar? —inquirió hecho el ofendido mientras miraba hacia el cielo con una mano en el corazón.

—Deja de decir idioteces, la ropa la necesitas para Rose, y no, no te violaría ni en un millón de siglos —miré de reojo al señor Banner que dictaba la clase completamente concentrado.

Suspiré.

Otra clase con Cullen.

—Me tengo que ir, y según sé, tu también debes ir a clases, nos vemos a la salida, y por favor, mantente alejado de Rosalie, sino lamento decirte que saldrás muy herido —me adentré al salón mientras lo despedía con un gesto de mi mano.

—Adiós Bella —murmuró con la mirada hacia el piso.

—Señorita Swan —sentenció el señor Banner con voz realmente molesta— ¿Cuál es la causa de su retraso?

Aquí voy, mentir era una de las pocas cosas que no hacía bien en toda mi vida, y lo último que necesitaba era un castigo o una detención.

—Este… verá… tengo un tutor de cálculo, más bien dos, y me quedé con uno de ellos charlando y arreglando nuestro horario —me excusé mientras me acomodaba en mi mesa de trabajo extrañamente vacía.

—De acuerdo, tomé asiento —ordenó el maestro con cara de pocos amigos— pero no crea que voy a pasar por alto su retraso, lamento que tendré que informarle a la inspectora de su falta de disciplina.

Suspiré.

Jasper va a darme con un zapato si sigo con estas.

—Haga el favor y abra su libro de texto en la página 77 y si no es mucha molestia léanos el primer párrafo del descubrimiento del microscopio —el señor Banner tomó asiento en su cómodo escritorio y empezó a calificar un par de papeles que tenía apilados— después de que la señorita Swan terminé de leer les voy a pedir de favor que realicen la actividad de las dos páginas siguientes y me presenten de tarea un ensayo sobre el tema, "la nanotecnología y el avance del microscopio" para el miércoles de la semana siguiente —dio por terminado su monólogo.

No tengo morral, por tanto no tengo libro, por tanto no puedo leer, por tanto estoy jodida.

Idiota Bella, Idiota Emmett, Idiota Edward que no está en la clase junto a mí.

Ups, lo último se me salió inconscientemente. Palabra de Swan.

Me puse de pie y caminé con una falsa sonrisa de culpabilidad en los labios en dirección al señor Banner.

—Este… disculpe… es que olvide mi libro en el casillero ¿Puedo salir a buscarlo?

—Señorita Swan —resopló mi maestro— busqué lo que se le dé la gana en este mismo instante y apresúrese por su propio bien, Stanley, lea el primer párrafo de la página 77 por favor.

Jessica asintió mientras me dirigía una mirada de odio.

¿Y ahora que hice?

Salí a trompicones del salón y corrí dando tumbos hacia el cedro donde encontré mi morral y junto a él una pequeña notita de color negro escrita con liquid-paper.

_Bella, en realidad me agradó el poquito tiempo que pasamos juntos, solo espero que no estés en muchos problemas con tu novio, las próximas clases serán igual de geniales que esta, te lo aseguro._

_Demetri. _

Tomé mi morral y guardé la nota en mi bolsillo suspirando profundamente por las palabras de Volturi y de nuevo reanimé el paso hacia el salón.

Al llegar encontré una sorpresa agradable-no agradable sentada en la mesa detrás de la mía.

Edward Cullen.

¿Puede alguien ser tan endemoniadamente perfecto al extremo de verlo y derretirte como cera de vela? Su camisa blanca ceñida a los músculos de su torso y brazos eran un milagro de la naturaleza, jamás en mi vida vi algo tan hermoso como su sonrisa torcida mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ashley….

Tonta Bella, es por eso que tienes que dejar de verlo, es un perro, le gustan todas las mujeres y tu no lo atraes en lo más mínimo, eso tenlo por seguro.

Sacudí la cabeza y caminé hacia mi lugar con el morral en mi hombro con el rostro y el cuello enfebrecidos por el sonrojo.

Todos en el salón estaban muy ocupados en todo menos en la actividad que el profesor nos designo, Ashley le coqueteaba directamente a Edward con sonrisas coquetas mientras que él le cerraba un ojo y le dirigía miradas un tanto… indecentes-si utilizamos una palabra de abuela-Lauren y Jessica charlaban amenamente sobre algún muchacho, supuse, y el resto hacia sandeces, un par de aspiradoras se comían en una esquina del salón, otros miraban con lujuria a Jane… si Jane creo que se llamaba la nueva, mientras ella era la única en todo el salón que hacia la tarea.

Suspiré.

Clase aburrida, no hay con quién conversar y el profesor esta como idiota viendo los exámenes.

Abrí-ahora si-mi libro de biología en la página indicada y comencé a resolver la primera parte hasta que sentí un leve cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien soltará su aliento en mi cuello.

—Bella —el hálito de Edward golpeó contra la piel de mi nuca logrando que me removiera inquieta en mi lugar con los ojos cerrados— ¿Me extrañaste?

—Idiota —murmuré con las mejillas coloradas.

—Bella —susurró en mi oído— me gusta mucho el pantalón que llevas puesto, te queda genial.

¿Se fijo en lo que llevó puesto?

Decidí ignorarlo por completo e intente realizar el ejercicio sin éxito alguno pues su cercanía lograba estremecerme además de que las rodillas me temblaban y la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

—Bella, no te molestes conmigo —sentí como sus cabellos rozaban mi cuello y tragué seco— tu y yo podemos ser muy buenos amigos —recorrió con su dedo índice mi espalda provocando que miles de mariposas despertaran nuevamente en mi vientre y volaran realmente eufóricas —me encanta el perfume que usas —utilizó una voz ronca y a la vez seductora para susurrarme— es… fresas ¿Cierto?

Concéntrate Bella, concéntrate, recuerda, además de ser perro, es el novio de tu prima.

Recorrió varias veces su índice desde la mitad de mi espalda hasta mi cuello, una vez ahí removía mi cabellera ondulante y proseguía el "caminito" hasta llegar a mi cabeza.

Sentía un escalofrío cada vez que escuchaba una palabra que salía de su boca, pensar que durante la visita de la Push se comportó un tanto decente conmigo, ahora no hace más que estremecerme, que las rodillas me tiemblen, que me aferre a la mesa de trabajo con ambas manos por miedo a caer de un tonto mareo, y que la cabeza me dé vueltas y el estómago se me haga chiquito, chiquito como una almendra y sienta un inminente cosquilleo como el roce de miles de alas de bichos raros dentro de mí.

—Bella —esta situación me estaba cansando, yo quiero ignorarlo, pero… ¿Cómo demonios le hago si es que no me deja en paz? — tu y yo podemos ser muy buenos amigos.

—No soy amiga de idiotas —mascullé entre dientes muy bajito con ira.

—Sabes que te mueres por ser mi amiga —la última palabra la pronunció lentamente mientras acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a mi cuello, miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron enseguida y de un solo brinco me puse de pie — ¡CARAJO! —exclamé furiosa al tiempo que la melodiosa risa de Edward invadió el salón acompañada de las de los demás.

— ¡Señorita Swan, compórtese! —El señor Banner se puso en pie enseguida y me miró con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada de molestia— ¡Aprenda a controlar su vocabulario! ¡Esto no es un estadio! —Soltó un resoplido— haga el favor y se retira del salón en busca de la inspección y le explica todo lo ocurrido con detalle a la señorita Patricia.

Solté un respingo.

Inspección + Bella= castigo por semanas.

—Señor, se lo ruego, prometo comportarme—puse carita de perro degollado con una mueca de disculpa sincera en mi rostro—pero no me envié, se lo ruego.

—Señorita Swan, su retraso y la falta de disciplina de este momento no es algo que merezca una conmemoración, así que no me refute más y retírese a la inspección —afirmó el maestro morado de tanta ira mientras me señalaba la puerta con la mano derecha.

Genial, acabo de ganarme un mes en el salón de detención, todo por culpa de cierto odioso tutor a quién quería exterminar de la faz de la tierra.

Bufé mientras tomaba mi morral del suelo.

—Te lo ganaste —susurró una voz aterciopelada y desgraciadamente muy conocida para mí a mis espaldas, me giré para encararlo con unas inmensas ganas de patearle el trasero— si me hubieras escuchado no estarías en esta situación, solo tenías que mirarme, además ni que fuera tan difícil dirigirme una mirada —soltó una risita silenciosa— si bien sabes que te encanto.

—Sabes Cullen —murmuré acercando mi rostro peligrosamente al suyo con unas inmensas ganas de romperle la linda cara de culo de bebé que se traía— me vale un pito si me ponen en detención, eres un idiota y eso no te lo quita nadie, no importa cuántos castigos me impongan, eso puede que me afecte pero al menos no soy tan patético como para andar buscando lo que no se me ha perdido, tienes novia ¿recuerdas? Y no vuelvas a acercárteme si no quieres que te embuta un globo en la garganta y pierdas la maldita labia de la que tanto gozas —dicho esto le di la espalda y salí victoriosa del salón directo al matadero.

Caminé lentamente hacia la inspección y suspire al acercarme a la puerta.

Otra vez un castigo ¡lo que me faltaba!

Me adentré al salón y encontré a Demetri muy acomodado en una de las sillas del salón.

—Hey —lo saludé silenciosamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a él— perdón por lo del receso, ya sabes cómo es el grandulón.

—No hay problema, es tu novio ¿no? Tiene derecho a todos esos arranques —su tono de voz me dolió de tan solo escucharlo, no era de reproche, era de real molestia, como si no le importara lo que ocurrió— al menos espero que no te haya causado problemas.

—No —negué con la cabeza— de verdad que no me causo problema alguno, excepto que uno de mis nuevos amigos está molesto conmigo.

— ¿A si? —una leve risita brotó de sus labios logrando que la alegría rellenara sus ojos— ¿Y puedo saber quién es?

—Mmm… tiene el cabello castaño y unos ojos azules que me matan de tan solo verlo —me sonrojé violentamente pero proseguí con mi monólogo— además se comporta muy bien conmigo, es mi tutor en cálculo y además me prometió que si pasaba el final de cálculo me llevaría a hacerme una perforación idéntica a la que él tiene en su labio inferior —me detuve para observarlo fijamente, ese piercing tan cerca de la comisura de su labio era simplemente arrebatador— y cree que tengo un novio.

Si finalmente era mi amigo podría ser sincera con él, necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara, no puedo con esto sola y sin Jasper a mi lado por andar volando en los cielos de una pequeña duendecilla no tengo con quién desahogarme, a excepción de mi abuela, y eso si sería realmente extraño, "_Abue, finjo salir con el hermano de un muchacho guapísimo del instituto, todo por la tonta de Rosalie_ " , no, Marie no era la solución a mis problemas, lo que yo más necesitaba era alguien que me escuchara y no buscará una explicación a todas las tonterías que había hecho en los últimos días, y aunque suene idiota, en Demetri creí haber encontrado esa persona.

—No cree que tienes un novio, lo sabe —sentenció mirando al suelo con desdén y tristeza.

—NO —negué obligándolo a mirarme— él lo cree, porque en realidad yo no tengo ese novio —aquello lo afirmé completamente cuerda y segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bella… ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —un brillo de esperanza apareció repentinamente en sus profundos ojos y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy completamente segura, pero por ahora no puedo explicártelo, solo quiero que sepas que no estoy enamorada de Emmett ni nada de eso, te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de aquí te lo cuento todo con detalle —me puse en pie repentinamente aburrida por la espera a pesar de la fabulosa plática— ¿Dónde está la inspectora?

—Se retiro por problemas personales —repitió la frase como una grabadora electrónica— así que dejo el departamento a cargo de la orientadora, pero ella a su vez salió y me dejo esperando aquí como un idiota.

—Entonces… ¿eso significa que tenemos que esperarla aquí como tontos?

Asintió.

—Pero tengo una mejor idea… dime, ¿Por qué te enviaron aquí? —me dirigió una dulce mirada mientras dentro de mí me debatía en decírselo o no.

—Por culpa de cierta idiota cobrizo que decidió hacerme la vida imposible —refunfuñe tomando asiento nuevamente para luego abrazar mi morral con ambas manos con una expresión de molestia en el rostro— si no fuera por él, el resto de mi día hubiera transcurrido de manera normal.

Sonrió de forma ladina.

—Bella, no tengo la menor idea de quién te puso de ese humor de perros pero nadie merece que arruines tu tiempo, ahí afuera hace un clima muy bonito y además estas realmente linda así que no debes entristecerte ni molestarte por nadie —se puso en pie y caminó hacia el podio donde se supone debería estar la bendita inspectora— mira, no hay nadie aquí ¿te importa si te llevo a algún lugar más agradable? Es decir, sé que es saltarse tres clases pero… si te soy sincero, me aburren las clases de cálculo y lo que me toca después de esta hora es eso, así que pienso marcharme y si quieres te llevo conmigo ¿quieres? —bajó un tanto la intensidad de su mirada un tanto avergonzado por proponerme saltar un par de clases, si tan solo supiera que con Jake me saltaba días completos de clase, todo por pasar un rato con él en el taller. El estómago se me revolvió al recordarlo y fruncí el ceño cuando pasó por mi cabeza nuestro último encuentro.

Nada agradable.

—Quiero ir contigo —acepté sin dudarlo un segundo más— no es como si fuera la primera vez que me saltó las clases.

Sonrió fabulosamente dejando a relucir dos filas de dientes perfectamente formados y blancuzcos hasta más no poder.

—Entonces vámonos, apuesto que la "putti" ni cuenta se va a dar de que salimos sin escuchar su sermón —tomó mi morral y el suyo delicadamente y me ofreció su mano educadamente— ¿nos vamos señorita?

Solté una carcajada.

—Si mi caballero, y si no es mucha molestia—inquirí poniéndome en pie— ¿Puedes aclararme algo?

Asintió mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste putti?

Se echó a reír mientras cruzábamos silenciosamente el umbral de la puerta y caminábamos sigilosos por el corredor principal.

—Es que… bueno en realidad fue idea de los muchachos, como se llama Patricia y nos tiene hasta el cuello de castigos, sobre todo a los de último año, no deja ni siquiera que caminemos en los corredores en los cambios de hora —me estremecí al recordar la última vez que estuve en su presencia, no era la inspectora de esas adorables, viejita chocha como mi abuela, más bien era un bicho extraño que te miraba desde lejos— terminaron por ponerle putti, ya sabes cómo va la combinación.

Asentí.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactamente? —me anudé a su brazo como pude, en realidad el muchacho era bastante alto y la conversación estaba de lo más amena, no sé cómo no lo vi antes, si va en sexto igual que Jazz.

— ¿Recuerdas lo del piercing? —se mordió el labio inferior dejándome entrever la bolita plateada que resaltaba en toda su boca, y que boca.

—Si, si lo recuerdo porque me quedé como idiota mirándotelo —agaché la cabeza avergonzada por lo que dije y rogué que no tuviera un cerebro mal pensado como para entender porque me avergonzaba.

—Bella ¿Por qué agachas la cabeza? Solo para que sepas, muchas andan todas emocionadas por eso de las perforaciones, así que tú no eres la única —en estos instantes estábamos cruzando medio estacionamiento, me tomó de la mano y me condujo a una moto azul eléctrica aparcada en un rincón alejado.

—Es mi hija —aseguró mientras me entregaba un casco negro y se colocaba uno el mismo.

Me eché a reír.

Esto era de lo más gracioso que me había pasado en la vida, normalmente escuchabas a las mujeres nombrar a cualquier objeto como su hijo o su bebé, pero nunca en toda mi vida había escuchado que un hombre nombrara a alguna cosa como suyo, exceptuando a las chicas, y como según mi cerebro, las chicas no son objetos entonces no cuentan, a demás al escucharlo no utilizó un tono afeminado ni nada de eso, era su voz varonil y tintineante como siempre pero tenía cierto deje posesivo, como si realmente fuera su… hija.

—Bella, no te rías ¿de acuerdo? —asentí con la cabeza mientras intentaba contener la risa que amenazaba con brotar de mis labios mirando sus profundos ojos azules— mira, sé que es algo realmente extraño que un hombre nombre a su vehículo como su "hija" pero en realidad lo es, yo ahorré todo el dinero necesario como para comprármela así que por favor, como amigo, no te burles.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

Demetri ahorró más de mil dólares para comprar una moto y yo ni siquiera ahorro lo que sobra de mi sueldo de mesera.

—Demetri —miré dudosa la moto mientras el arrancaba el motor— tengo dos cosas importantes que decirte, uno, no tengo la menor idea de cómo subirme en tu hija-intento no reírme, lo juro-y segunda, tu nombre se me hace muy largo ¿Existe algún diminutivo para Demetri?

Soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Lo primero tiene solución muy fácilmente —se puso en pie y me tomó por la cadera para después acomodarme en el asiento de su moto, mientras lo hacía un gran sonrojo se apropió de mis mejillas, y aunque parezca extraño, uno tenue se apropió de las suyas— y en cuanto a lo segundo, creo que no, pero mi hermana me llama Danny.

Recordé la ficha donde respondían mi solicitud de tutoría.

_Demetri Daniel Volturi. _

Se acomodó rápidamente delante de mí— sujétate de mi cintura fuertemente —ordenó mientras pisaba a fondo el pedal.

Asentí y ceñí mis brazos a su muy bien formado cuerpo.

En cuanto arrancó todo empezó a girar a mí alrededor rápidamente como si pasara frente a mis ojos rápidamente, decidí que absolutamente necesitaba concentrarme en algo para evitar devolver mi desayuno al estilo Jasper.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Solo una —respondió simultáneamente con un pequeño grito a través del sonido estrepitoso de los autos en las calles no tan congestionadas de Forks.

—No recuerdo escuchar de ninguna otra Volturi en la escuela —aseguré mientras giraba en una esquina rápidamente haciendo que las piernas me temblaran por la velocidad a la que viajábamos, aunque esa suposición era idiota, yo nunca había escuchado hablar de él, y aquí estaba, montada en su moto.

—Jane es un tanto silenciosa así que no interactúa mucho con la gente, va en quinto al igual que tu —se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo logrando que una ráfaga de viento golpeara rápidamente mi rostro haciendo que mi cabello se revolviera por completo y un par de mechones se apegaran a mis mejillas sonrojadas.

—Creo que si la conozco —afirmé recordando a la muchacha de cabello color caramelo de la clase de biología, esa a la que todos veían con lujuria— va en mi clase de biología, y si, si es silenciosa.

Soltó una carcajada al tiempo que arrancaba nuevamente la moto al ver el color del semáforo cambiar.

—Jane es buena chica, pero necesita de una hermana o algo así, tú sabes, alguien que la escuche.

—Si tú lo dices —vacilé— pero no entiendo porque carajos llegamos a este punto ¿A dónde vamos?

—En realidad es silenciosa y tranquila en el instituto pero en su tiempo libre trabaja en un mercado artesanal, donde hacen perforaciones, tatuajes y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Oh.

—Entonces… ¿Me llevas al mercado artesanal? —Inquirí sorprendida y un tanto extasiada por la idea— eso sería genial.

—Si —aseguró mientras tarareaba alguna canción— pero no para hacerte uno de estos —señalo su labio inferior, ese labio me trae como loca— si no para que hagas algo diferente, conocer un nuevo ambiente, tú sabes.

— ¿Por qué no puedo hacerme uno? —Noté como movía la cabeza con ritmo— y… ¿Qué escuchas?

—No puedes hacerte uno porque simplemente no has aprobado la final de cálculo, y a lo segundo, escucho música.

¿Música? ¿Y de donde carajos se sacó este música?

—Ya… pero… ¿Qué escuchas exactamente?

—Compruébalo tu misma —me entregó un auricular que se sacó del casco— tal vez te agrade.

Me coloqué el casco en la oreja derecha ya que note que él lo llevaba en la izquierda y escuché una canción muy conocida para mi, cosa que me reconforto, al menos alguien escuchaba las mismas tonteras que yo.

— ¿Te gusta _Blue October_? —inquirí emocionada mientras a lo lejos vislumbraba un grupo de cabañas de madera casi al extremo de la Push.

—Algo, en realidad tengo una afición especial con esta canción, creo que dice muchas cosas ciertas—se alzó de hombros al aparcar frente al mercado y descender rápidamente de su "hija".

Puse un pie en la arena y el otro casi enseguida.

—Si, a mí también me agrada, es algo genial esa canción.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia una cabaña sin pared delantera ni puertas, era acogedora, las paredes eran de madera clara y tenía un par de ventanas a los lados con el marco de una madera más oscura, estaban cubiertas de todo tipo de adornos de distintos colores, y en el costado izquierdo se encontraba una mesa llena de brazaletes, anillos y todo tipo de collares con piedras incrustadas o solo con cuentas, cada una llevaba algo especial de quién las hizo, tenían un aire de amor al notar los hilos entrecruzados para darle una mejor presentación al… producto, si al producto, me encantó un brazalete de color púrpura de un ancho de alrededor de unos seis centímetros de tela de gamuza y bordado al exterior con hilo negro, se amarraba a tu muñeca con dos hilos realmente muy bien entretejidos lo suficientemente largos como para atarse a la muñeca de Emmett por ejemplo, en el centro llevaba estampado un lindo corazón negro partido a la mitad por un delgado hilo plateado en forma de zig-zag, era precioso y quería llevármelo a casa como fuera, además, como si costará mucho un brazalete.

— ¿Demetri?

Odio cuando las personas me dejan hablando solas y ni siquiera me avisan que se van, y en ese instante tenía unas ganas inmensas de lanzarle un zapato a Demetri por dejarme sola…

Solté un resoplido mientras buscaba a la persona encargada del stand.

—Disculpe señorita ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —una mujer de sonrisa apacible y cabellos un tanto canosos apareció de la nada y me tendió la mano para entregarle el brazalete que por supuesto no era de mi propiedad.

No se lo entregué, a cambio me abracé aún más a él.

—Me gustaría saber cuál es el valor de este brazalete —fui directo al grano.

—Veinte y tres dólares con setenta y cinco centavos —casi se me cae la mandíbula al piso al escucharla, una tontera así, bonita pero tontera, no puede costar tanto.

—Mire, creo que se confundió —le señale el brazalete con mucha ilusión— es solo una muñequera.

—Es por esa misma razón señorita, que le pedía el brazalete, los materiales con los que está elaborado son difíciles de conseguir, por esa razón su costo excede al normal —la mujer suspiró harta de repetir esa misma frase todo el tiempo—mire, yo se que el joven Demetri no se lo explicó pero lo mejor es que se retire junto a él.

Esto si era de lo más extraño ¿El joven Demetri? Ese tipo de respeto no se presenta todo el tiempo y mucho menos si proviene de una señora de edad con arrugas marcadas por todo su rostro que demostraban lo sabía y segura que era.

Sacudí mi cabeza un tanto confusa y deposité el brazalete en el mismo lugar de donde lo tome.

—Gracias por la explicación, y de todas formas, disculpe las molestias.

Me giré sobre mis talones con la mente un tanto ida y caminé recto mientras miraba la punta de mi converse, eran dos cosas extrañas las que recorrían mi mente instantáneamente, número uno, el respeto al nombrar a Demetri en la voz de la señora y número dos, el costo del brazalete, si bien es cierto, se notaba a leguas que estaba hecho con detalle y mucho esmero, pero no por eso me explicaba el gran costo del mismo.

Choqué completamente despistada con algo en mi camino.

Genial, como si la torpeza típica de Bella Swan no fuera lo suficientemente conocida por medio Forks.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? Te notas un tanto desconcertada —la tintineante voz de Demetri me despertó de mis tontas cavilaciones sobre algo tan idiota como el altísimo costo de la muñequera.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Es que… me abandonaste ¿Lo sabías? —inquirí poniendo carita de perro degollado.

Soltó una carcajada mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro.

—Bella, yo no te deje por mi gusto—su tono de voz cambio drásticamente— tenía ciertos… asuntos que resolver ¿Encontraste algo agradable?

No mucho, solo un precioso brazalete que cuesta dos horas de mi trabajo en el bendito restaurante y que por tanto no puedo pagar.

—No—negué con la cabeza al tiempo que caminábamos con dirección a su moto— ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Sí, es que… pensándolo bien, tengo ganas de asistir a clases —si, como no, y yo soy la idiota que se lo va a creer.

Este pobre aún no me conoce, si lo hiciera sabría que a una Swan nadie puede mentirle y quedarse así no más.

—Oye… si no quieres decírmelo está bien, pero no me mientas, no me agrada—me alejé un par de centímetros para encararlo— y si no te es mucha molestia… ¿Me llevas a casa?

Arrugó la nariz.

—No te molestes—soltó un suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos al cielo— es solo que no son cosas que una niña como tu quiere hacer.

¡¿Qué?!

¿Y quién demonios se cree este tarado como para llamarme niña?

—Hey —presioné su pecho con mi índice— tu no me conoces, así que no puedes saber si es para mí o no.

—Estoy seguro que así es —me entregó el casco que antes me había puesto— y ponte el casco que te llevo a casa.

—Demetri, quiero que me lleves a dónde vas.

—Bella, es mejor que te lleve a tu casa y listo.

Y así básicamente fue como termine en mi habitación hecha un ovillo mientras abrazaba mis rodillas, el idiota de Demetri me dejo en casa y se marchó molesto porque según él, yo estaba demasiado pequeña e inocente como para saber a dónde carajos se marchaba además de que me estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa y entrometida en los asuntos de los quién no le importa, demás está decir que mi abuela me sermoneó un buen rato por mi falta de responsabilidad al haberme marchado del instituto y saltarme tres clases.

Ahora estaba en iguales condiciones que Jasper, castigada por toda la semana y con veinte macetas que regar a eso de las seis de la mañana.

¿Cómo carajos me voy a despertar a regar las "matitas" a las seis de la mañana con el sueño que me cargo?

Suspiré.

Todo esta había logrado convertir mi fabuloso día en uno terrible, la escenita de Emmett en el receso, la reunión fallida con la inspectora y con la orientadora para hablar de mis clases de cálculo, mi problemita en biología con cierto chico de cabellos cobrizos, mi casi discusión con Demetri y mi castigo.

Tal vez nada de esto me ocurriría si Edward Cullen no hubiera llegado a mi vida, simplemente no tiene sentido que todas estas cosas malas me pasen a mí, a pesar de la muerte de mis padres, nunca le desee mal a nadie, y Dios a cambio me regala, nuevecito y de paquete un idiota con el cabello más perfecto que he visto en mi vida para que me la arruiné, sino fuera por él, Emmett jamás me hubiera besado así… ¡puaj!...si no fuera por él, no hubiera salido de la clase de biología tan retada por el profesor, sino fuera por él…

Todo es por él, y eso es demasiado como para mi cerebro.

Me levanté de mi cómoda cama y encendí el ordenador con la poca esperanza de encontrar a Ángela en línea y poderme desahogar con ella, exceptuando lo de Edward, por supuesto, nadie tiene que enterarse que ese imbécil me complica tanto la existencia.

Al conectarme al msn me encontré con una linda sorpresita.

Tres instantáneos, uno de Emmett, uno de Rose y finalmente uno de un extraño.

Emmett se desconectó al instante no sin antes despedirse y decirme que pasaba por mí a eso de las siete para el instituto.

Rosalie, ella si era otra historia.

_Rosedivina18forever dice:_

_Bella, jamás en toda mi divina vida pensé que fueses tú la que arruinaría mi perfecta vida con el idiota de Emmett, pero al menos sé que ya ni en ti puedo confiar, no voy a redundar en lo mismo, la próxima vez que te dirija la palabra será porque un rayo atravesó el precioso cedro de mi jardín, y eso si sería un milagro…_

_¡Zorra!_

Y en ese mismo instante se desconectó.

Mi prima, la única amiga que he tenido en mi vida me odia ¿Por qué? Porque le robe, según ella, al amor de su vida, y como si fuera poco me manda a volar… si tan solo supiera que todo fue idea de Emmett, su adorado amorcito.

Iba a cerrar la notebook harta de que el día se arruinará tanto y tan rápido cuando la ventana de mensajes del extraño comenzó a titilar y a enviar zumbidos.

_Volturi faster than you, don´t hate me cuz i can´t love a girl dice:_

_Bella, si en realidad quieres saber qué es lo que hice cuando te deje en tu casa… necesito que bajes ya…_

_Bella dice:_

_¿Quién carajos eres?_

_Volturi faster than you, don´t hate me cuz i can´t love a girl dice:_

_Blue October… LOL_

_Bella dice:_

_No seas imbécil y dime quién eres._

_Volturi faster than you, don´t hate me cuz i can´t love a girl dice:_

_Soy tu chico tutor._

Edward….

_Bella dice:_

_Edward…?_

_Volturi faster than you, don´t hate me cuz i can´t love a girl dice:_

_Confunde pero no me insultes… el otro tutor_

Demetri.

_Bella dice:_

_Demetri…?_

_Volturi faster than you, don´t hate me cuz i can´t love a girl dice:_

_Si no bajas en este mismo instante te juro que me voy y te dejo con la duda… mierda, baja ya… no puedo esperar más por ti._

_Bella dice:_

_Estoy castigada…._

_Volturi faster than you, don´t hate me cuz i can´t love a girl dice:_

_Entonces me voy… te veo mañana en el instituto_

_Bella dice:_

_Espera… ahora bajo_

Cerré el ordenador de un solo golpe, pero delicadamente, finalmente era mi regalo de cumpleaños por lo que me queda de vida, tomé mi chamarra apresuradamente y con la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo además de una idiota sonrisa en el rostro como si me fueran a mostrar la séptima maravilla del mundo descendí sigilosamente las escaleras hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Abue! —Exclamé con la voz más dulce que encontré dentro de mis pulmones— olvide un par de libros en el instituto, ahora vuelvo.

Abrí la puerta de un solo tirón y básicamente salté a la calle para buscar como un animalito desorientado la moto de Demetri.

Nada.

Y más nada.

Idiota Bella que crees todo lo que te dicen.

Me golpeé la frente mientras me azotaba contra la pared mentalmente.

—Bella —susurró una tintineante voz desde un hermoso rosal junto a mí— camina cinco pasos exactos a la derecha y adéntrate en el jardín de los Anderson.

—No soy idiota, Demetri ¿Eres tú?

—Si lo soy, y si realmente quieres verme vas a hacer todo lo que te dije.

Listo.

Aquí esta la razón por la que siempre me castigan.

Falta de Obediencia.

Solo que en este punto….

Quiero ser una niña buena.

**Emmett POV.**

En el otro lado de la ciudad….

— ¡Edward! ¿Por qué mierda no me crees? —Grité exaltado— Yo no la quiero para mí ¡Quiero a Rosalie!

— ¡Me la debes! —Exclamó mi hermano del otro lado de la puerta— te metiste con quién no debías.

—Yo no quiero a Bella, solo quiero que dejes a Rosalie en paz y me la devuelvas —pateé su puerta y en unos instantes la tumbé— deja de ser cabrón y escúchame.

— ¡Tú eres el único cabrón aquí! —se puso de pie furioso señalándome la puerta y dejo de besar a…


	9. Mi nena

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-IX-**

* * *

**Mi Nena  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

De acuerdo Bella, tienes dos opciones, ser cobarde y marcharte asustada o caminar los benditos pasos y acercarte al chico más apuesto que has visto en tu vida, exceptuando por supuesto a cierto tutor.

Mierda ¿Es qué ni siquiera con Demetri cerca dejo de pensar en el idiota de Edward?

Me acerqué rápidamente a un rosal blanco que me llegaba hasta la cintura.

—Demetri ¿Eres tú? —en ese mismo instante alguien jaló de mi dentro del jardín de los Anderson logrando que cayera sobre una superficie muy suave y ¿moldeada?

Me sonrojé violentamente.

Mierda, yo y mi torpeza, acabo de caer encima de Demetri, más bien, encima de su muy bien definido abdomen.

—Bella —susurró a centímetros de mi rostro consiguiendo que su dulce aliento golpeara contra mi rostro mientras sus perfectos ojos azules penetraban los míos con una fuerza impresionante— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Este… yo… castigo —tartamudeé nerviosa mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—De acuerdo, no entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero supongo que es por tu castigo —suspiró mientras su precioso piercing llamaba mi atención— nunca debí sacarte de clases.

—No es tu culpa —murmuré mirando como idiota su boca— es que yo…. no es tu culpa, fui yo quien decidió irse contigo, y la verdad, no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Bella ¿Y si te metes en problemas aún peores por salir esta noche conmigo? —su dulce voz retumbaba por toda mi cabeza, me entraron unas inmensas ganas de decirle _"sabes Demetri, ¿cómo carajos se supone que debo contestarte si me dejas toda tonta?"_ pero no se lo dije, porque… porque el momento estaba maravilloso y aún mejor, la palabra "_salir_" escapó de su boca…

Una cita.

Eso suena realmente bien, una cita con Demetri Volturi.

—No voy a estar peor de lo que estoy, además, fui yo quién te pidió que me llevaras —me revolví incómoda intentando ponerme de pie— ¿A dónde vamos?

Tomó mi mano delicadamente y me puso en pie de un solo tirón al tiempo que se levantaba del mullido césped— Esta noche vas a conocer lo que realmente soy, solo espero que no te decepciones.

—Jamás —aseguré con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro al notar la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y su mano presionando la mía— lo poco que conozco es genial, en realidad espero ver el resto.

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos fuera del jardín de los Anderson hasta un sendero que mostraba el inicio de un espeso y oscuro bosque, me estremecí al recordar la última vez que-por idiota aventurera-me perdí en uno, tenía como doce años y un chavo un poco mayor me rescató, por lo poco que recuerdo de él, tenía la piel nívea y el cabello… cobrizo.

Mierda.

Edward Cullen.

—Bella, escucha, estos son mis primos, Alec —la voz de Demetri me sacó de las tontas conexiones que se formaban en mi cerebro intentando recordar cómo me perdí en el bosque, me señaló a un muchacho castaño al igual que él con un par de ojos miel y una amplia sonrisa extendida por todo su rostro— y ella es Heidi —la "prima" era toda una súper modelo, rubia a morir, ojos azul hielo completamente remarcados por delineador negro en su párpado inferior y aún más en el superior, y un par de labios rojos remarcados por casi media barra de labial, de eso estoy más que segura. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, y de pronto tuve la leve idea de que si hablarán sería aún peor, un par de personas tan perfectas como ellos tendrían una voz mucho más perfecta.

Me fijé en los atuendos de ambos por razones muy prominentes, número uno, tenía que dejar de pensar en Cullen, y no debía importarme si fue o no quién me salvo aquella noche de Abril, y número dos, Demetri era recontra amable conmigo así que merecía toda mi atención.

Heidi llevaba una falda de cuero hasta medio muslo, dejando sus torneadas piernas expuestas completamente, un blusa de tiritas color rojo pegada al cuerpo y un par de botas puntonas y del color de la falda con un híper mega recontra tacón que de tan solo verlo me dio vértigo. El hombre lucía muy parecido a Demetri, vaqueros desgastados y una chamarra, la diferencia estaba en que Demetri llevaba una chamarra negra abierta dejando entrever una perfecta playera blanca que torneada sus músculos endemoniadamente mientras que Alec llevaba la chamarra idéntica a la de mi tutor castaño solo que estaba cerrada, los miré detenidamente y noté algo nuevo, Demetri llevaba una bufanda en tonos grises alrededor de su perfecto cuello.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté curiosa pero con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro mientras desataba el accesorio alrededor de su cuello pero a medio camino me tomó de ambas muñecas dejándome entrever el par de guantes negros sin terminaciones en los dedos y me detuvo.

—Bella, después te lo explico, ahora…. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? —noté como su expresión se tensaba y me dirigía una mirada significativa, como si intentara decirme que NO debí preguntar por eso.

Asentí un tanto extrañada pero acepté su propuesta de muy buena gana.

—Por favor —tomé su mano y sentí un leve apretujón de su parte mientras sus primos nos guiaban hacia un auto precioso, las luces delanteras estaban encendidas dando a relucir a la perfección el rojo capo del Audi.

—Que auto —musité nerviosa repentinamente sin saber en qué tontera me estaba metiendo.

Demetri soltó una carcajada mientras sus primos se acomodaban en un auto igual al que tenía en frente solo que de color azul, me sorprendí al notar que Heidi iba en el asiento del conductor mientras Alec se recostaba cómodamente en el del copiloto.

—Bella ¿Recuerdas mi hija?

Asentí intentando retener una risita.

—Bueno… en realidad… este auto, es su padre —admitió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Un momentito… ¿Me estás diciendo que esta maravilla de máquina es tuya? —creó que mi boca formó una O perfecta el instante en que lo encaré completamente sorprendida.

—Sí, amo mi moto, pero solo la uso en el instituto para evitar las habladurías de la gente, en realidad mi auto es este —me señaló el Audi mirándolo con una inmensa admiración en los ojos.

—Se ve genial —admití caminando hacia el vehículo con una tonta sonrisa plantada en el rostro, si algo debía admitir era el hecho de que este hombre me traía de un ala, es educado, amable, bueno en cálculo, y para rematarla tiene un auto de los mil demonios, en el sentido genial de la expresión.

Me acomodé pronto en el asiento del copiloto mientras Demetri tomaba el volante rápidamente.

—Bella —me dirigió una mirada muy en serio mientras se abrochaba el cinturón— ¿En realidad quieres saber quién soy?

Asentí mientras, por inercia, repetía su gesto.

—Escucha, lo que vas a ver ahora es mi mundo, donde me siento completo y quiero mostrártelo porque confío en ti y sé que sabrás guardarme el secreto —me tensé en el asiento, lo que logró que se echara a reír por mi gesto— Bella, no es nada malo, eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero es un tanto…. peligroso.

Peligroso + Demetri = Noche genial.

—Peligrosa es mi segundo nombre bebé —bromeé mientras él arrancaba el motor logrando que su "nave" ronroneara.

—Bella, sea cierto o no, la noche empieza ahora —murmuró atrapando mi mentón entre sus manos— y en realidad espero que no te arrepientas cuando terminé —lo último lo dijo muy cerca de mi rostro logrando que su fresco hálito de menta golpeara mi rostro.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, amigo sonrojo, cuanto te extrañaba.

De repente el rechinar de unas llantas un tanto cercanas a nosotros envió de vuelta a Demetri al volante, arrancó apresuradamente y pude notar como aceleró lo más que pudo para luego encender el turbo del auto.

Genial, tiene turbo.

—Demonios, me dejó atrás —se lamentó mi castaño tutor frunciendo un tanto el entrecejo.

Mire detenidamente el velocímetro ¡Con un carajo! ¡Este idiota iba a matarnos! El velocímetro marcaba 280 km/h.

—Demetri ¿Le puedes bajar tantito a la velocidad? —me aferré temerosa al asiento de cuero sintético intentando no causar daño.

— ¿En realidad tu segundo nombre es peligro? —me dirigió una mirada divertida mientras encendía el radio del auto, estaba sonando la misma canción que escuchaba cuando monté en moto junto a él.

Claro que peligro no era mi segundo nombre, acababa de inventarme esa idiotez para intentar impresionarlo ¡Por Dios! Era hija del fallecido jefe de policía del pueblo ¿Qué esperaba?

—De verdad pensé que eras un poquito más arriesgada —se lamentó dirigiéndome una hermosa sonrisa pícara al tiempo que elevaba el volumen del estéreo.

—Y lo soy —aseguré como la idiota que soy, tonta Bella, así vas a terminar muerta en medio de una carretera— solo que… pensé que… tal vez yo podía conducir.

Claro, lo que me faltaba, yo ofreciéndome a conducir cuando apenas toco el auto de Jasper-aunque se supone que es de todos-no porque no pueda conducir, de hecho tome mis clases muy disciplinadamente pero nunca pude practicar y eso representaba un problemita, tomando en cuenta que esta máquina cibernética más conocida como Audi tiene hasta turbo…

Soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que con lo miedosa que eres tu…. Tú quieres conducir? —se abrazó el estómago fingiendo un dolor en esa zona por reírse tanto.

IDIOTA.

Puede que sea temerosa en ciertos asuntos pero eso no quiere decir que soy gallina.

—Demetri, voy a conducir tu bendito auto ahora mismo—le dirigí una mirada llena de odio—detente ya.

Se alzó de hombros mientras detenía el Audi con una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en su bello rostro (sin sarcasmo).

—Bella, si tú quieres voy a dejarte conducir mi bebé, pero con una condición —un maldito brillo chispeó dentro de sus ojos— deja que te pruebe.

¿Perdón?

Ya sabía yo que alguien tan amable y educado no podía existir, es otro cabrón igual que el resto de los hombres.

— ¿Eres idiota o te haces? —lo encaré furiosa al tiempo que se aparcaba a un lado de la oscura carretera de asfalto.

—Bella —río ante mi expresión— yo no quiero probarte, _probarte, _me refiero a que voy a probar que tan buena eres conduciendo —soltó su cinturón de seguridad y salió a la calle con una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

Yo siempre pensando en segundas intenciones, idiota Bella.

Descendí del auto hasta encontrarlo con su móvil pegado al oído.

—_Alec, puoi fare che Heidi arrivi la cosa più rapida possibile verso il km 14 della strada?_ —la voz de Demetri sonaba tan jodidamente genial en… italiano… creo, el hecho es que sonaba demasiado provocativo, pero… genial… muy genial.

Suspiré.

Demetri en realidad es genial, no importa cómo, siempre consigue hacerme sonreír, suspirar, o tan solo… ser feliz.

—_Grazie caprone li spero qui _—me sorprende lo malditamente genial que son algunas personas, no tienen broncas con nadie ni nada, y para el colmo tienen una boca que…

— ¿Bella? —la nívea mano de Demetri se balanceaba delante de mí lentamente como si intentara sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

—Perdón ¿Qué me decías? —me apoyé sobre el rojo capo de su auto intentando desviar mi atención sobre su auto o algo más y dejar de ver su sonrosado labio y el brillante piercing que me trae…

—Bella, voy a probarte —se relamió los labios por alguna razón desconocida para mí y sobretodo muy extraña para después soltó una carcajada tomando mi mano y apretujándola delicadamente— Heidi es una de nuestras mejores corredoras y como dijiste que te gusta el peligro… digamos que… vamos a poner las cosas un poco más interesantes.

No entendí, puede que suene extraño, pero… ¿A mí qué demonios si Heidi corre autos o algo así?

Heidi + carrera de autos + mentirota de Bella = auch.

—Demetri —resoplé acercándome a él un tanto insegura— dime que no planeas una carrera da autos improvisada entre tu perfecta prima y yo.

Soltó una carcajada mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura.

—Nena, tu dijiste que te gustaba el peligro, ni que fuera tan difícil vencerla, ya verás cómo le ganas en un dos por tres.

Idiota Bella, la cagaste, ahora si que valiste, si ni siquiera puedes conducir el Volkswagen de Jasper… ¿Pretendes conducir un Audi contra una corredora profesional? Y eso de "_nena_"… asco, no me gusta que me llamen nena, aún cuando viene de la hermosísima boca de Demetri.

Me solté de su agarre para encararlo intentando plantar bien ambos pies sobre el asfalto para… digamos demostrar que conmigo no se juega….

—Demetri, hay dos cositas que debes saber de mi —acerqué mi rostro un par de centímetros al suyo— número uno, no soy corredora de autos, solo tengo licencia para conducir por si las dudas, y número dos—elevé mi voz un par de octavas mientras en el rostro de mi castaño tutor se dibujaba una sonrisa de victoria, ¿Victoria? que idiotez, sacudí mi cabeza para volver al punto— no me vuelvas a llamar nena en tu vida, no lo soy, ni planeo ser la nena de nadie.

—De acuerdo, lo que tú digas —susurró mientras me dirigía una penetrante mirada llena de indecisión y acercaba nuestros cuerpos aún más.

—Estoy hablando en serio —murmuré nerviosa y estúpidamente sonrojada cuando sentí su mano acunar mi mejilla.

—Y yo también —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me acorraló contra la puerta del conductor de su auto consiguiendo que un montón de ideas se amontonaran en mi cabeza… no muy sanas que digamos— Bella, no me interesa si eres novia del grandulón de la escuela, en este mismo instante tengo unas ganas inmensas de…

El chirrido de unas llantas contra el asfalto interrumpió su monólogo y como resultado Demetri soltó mi rostro inmediatamente mientras bufaba molesto, en cambio me giró para poder abrazarme por la espalda y encajar su cabeza en mi hombro.

¡NO! yo sé lo que él quería, y yo…. yo también lo quería.

—De acuerdo —una voz realmente seductora proveniente de la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por tan solo un par de estrellas en este viejo y apartado cielo de Forks logró que Demetri soltará un resoplido— ahora mismo me vas a decir porque carajos me regrese a medio camino cuando me moría de ganas de llegar a la "_conducente_" lo más pronto posible para patear el trasero de un grupo de americanas idiotas que me tienen hasta el cogote— Heidi se acercó a nosotros con una mueca de molestia en su rostro con Alec ceñido a su cintura.

—Heidi —Demetri soltó mi cintura pero enlazó nuestras manos, eso sí era un problema, no porque me molestara en absoluto sentirlo tan cercano a mí, el problema era que se iba a ilusionar con una idiota flacucha como yo que por añadidura, era novia del grandulón del instituto, y que me conservaba soltera para su adorable hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo) — Bella quiere una probadita de lo que va a ver en la "_conducente_" ¿Te crees lo suficientemente buena como para poder dársela?

Alec soltó una carcajada mientras que la supermodelo más conocida como Heidi esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia y caminaba con paso apresurado hacia su auto.

—Demetri —río la "prima" de mi tutor mientras enarcaba una ceja de aprobación— no puedes ayudarla, Bella, es mía.

OK, eso si me asusto, primero vamos a un lugar que se llama "_la conducente_" y ni siquiera sé donde queda esa tontera, segundo pero no menos importante, Demetri casi me besa-eso fue algo genial así que no va en la lista de cosas extrañas, solo que quería recordarlo-y habla en.. italiano… francés… lo que sea, y luego está el tal Alec, ni abre la boca pero se ríe a costa mía, eso si me molesta.

—NO voy a ayudarla, sabe conducir, y eso basta para vencerte nena —así que de ahí es de donde saco esa palabrita… de verdad que suena desagradable.

Me tomó de la mano y me entregó las llaves de su coche.

—Cuídalo como tu vida —asentí con la cabeza muy, pero muy insegura, y me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto, apenas alcanzaba los pedales y el freno estaba muy cerca por si acaso, la palanca de cambios estaba forrada en un plástico realmente agradable al tacto, y ahí fue donde por primera vez me di cuenta _como_ era el auto de Demetri.

El Audi era realmente amplio a pesar de tan solo tener dos asientos, la carrocería externa era genial, las luces principales relampagueaban con tan solo mover una palanca pequeña cerca del volante, los asientos, aparte de estar forrados de cuero eran un tanto rectos, el volante era de color azul, como su moto, y en el centro de este reposaba un sello muy peculiar, una V mayúscula llena de flores y ramas entrecruzadas y perfectamente perfiladas en el volante, las ventanas del auto eran ahumadas pero un podía observar el exterior con toda naturalidad, y él, Demetri en ese auto, acomodado con esa maldita bufanda que me bailaba frente a los ojos y me llamaba "_Bella, tu sabes que quieres tocarme_", eso era cierto ,tenía unas ganas inmensas de deshacer aquel nudo de un tirón para saber que mierda tenía Demetri en su cuello que ni las muelas.

¡Idea!

—Demetri —murmuré coquetamente cerca de su rostro tomando la bendita bufanda entre sus manos— yo voy a jugar a las carreras con tu prima pero antes… yo quiero saber que tienes debajo de esto —levanté la bufanda ante sus ojos mientras él me miraba sorprendido, de repente soltó una carcajada.

—Bella, Bella, acabas de hacerme una mala proposición —tomó mi mano entre las suyas y depositó un suave beso en ella— mi amada _signorina _yo te propongo algo mucho mejor, si ganas la carrera dejo de llamarte nena por el resto de mi vida y te muestro lo que tengo bajo mi bufanda pero si pierdes —sonrió ante la idea— ambos premios quedan prohibidos, es decir, no sabrás lo que hay debajo de mi bufanda y podré llamarte _mi nena _todo el tiempo que yo quiera.

Bufé.

Estoy más que segura que voy a perder esta idiota carrera porque casi nunca conduzco, por tanto Demetri tiene todas las de ganar en este juego, pero… pero si gano, si por un milagro gano, va a tener que dejar de decirme nena y voy a saber lo que hay debajo de ese inútil pedazo de lana, aceptar o no aceptar….

—De acuerdo —suspiré derrotada— pero promete que cumplirás todas tus promesas.

—Sí, te prometo que lo haré, pero arranca ya —ordenó ajustando su cinturón de seguridad —solo intenta seguirle el paso a Heidi, me creas o no, ella me las debe.

Aceleré lo más que pude y me aferré al volante muy nerviosa mientras seguía a un Audi exactamente igual al mío.

—¡Bella, sube la velocidad! —Demetri realmente quería ganar esta carrera— escucha, tal vez esto te suene tonto, pero vamos a perder así que por favor pisa el acelerador y enciende el turbo.

— ¡No sé donde está el turbo! —exclamé al tiempo que el encendía la radio en _"Say it"_ de _Blue October_ y aumentaba todo el volumen a lo máximo.

— ¡Bella! ¡concéntrate en la música! ¡piensa que quieres patearle el trasero a una sola persona en este planeta y que él está en el auto de delante! —presionó un pequeño botón de color azul con el mismo sello del volante que se encontraba dentro de la gaveta de la calefacción y casi enseguida sentí la adrenalina correr dentro de mí, la velocidad del auto aumentó enseguida y el velocímetro marcó los 260 km/h.

¡Dios santo!

—Demetri —murmuré nerviosa— tengo que bajarle a la velocidad o moriremos en un choque.

Soltó una carcajada mientras coreaba la canción.

—Bella, ninguno de los dos morirá en esta carrera, confía en mí, nunca voy a dejar que algo malo te ocurra, pero en realidad quiero ganar la carrera así que has algo por mí, solo déjate llevar por la adrenalina y el peligro —siguió el coro de la canción.

_I don't wanna hear you say it  
I don't wanna hear you say it  
I don't wanna hear you say it  
Now you're messing with my pride  
_

Pronto y casi por un milagro rebasé el auto de Heidi y sentí algo dentro de mi gruñir, jamás en toda mi vida me sentí tan poderosa, justo en este momento puedo conquistar el mundo entero, no necesito de nada ni de nadie, solo de un auto y de toda esta adrenalina correr dentro de mí.

—YEAH —exclamó Demetri al notar que íbamos delante— así es Bella, sabía que podías.

_When I'm feeling down  
what am I spitting out? Spitting out, something we never talk about  
it's called my … mind  
_

Noté una pendiente cerca y me estremecí.

—Demetri, en realidad vamos a morir —me aferré al volante lo más que pude.

—No Bella, solo rebasa la curva como una recta, eso servirá —aconsejó mi castaño tutor mientras efectivamente realizaba la acción como me dijo, aunque suene idiota, porque una curva es una curva, y una recta es un recta, ¡duh! … pero finalmente decidí tomar la "curva" lo más cuidadosamente posible y cerré mi bocota impidiendo que mi indeseable comentario le aguara la felicidad a Demetri, el hecho de verlo tan feliz me daban tantas ganas de suspirar y… y de hacer otro tipo de cosas que… que realmente en medio de una carrera no vienen al caso, pero que realmente tengo ganas de hacer…

—Sí, sabía que podías —su delicada voz me sacó de mis estúpidas ensoñaciones, gracias a Dios durante todo este tiempo de "cavilar" no abandoné los pedales, ni la palanca de cambios, ni la dirección , ni… ¡fue un milagro que no chocáramos!

Pronto nos acercamos a una barrera llena de luces amplias y cegadoras mientras Heidi se acoplaba a mi velocidad.

—Bella, acelera —ordenó dirigiéndome una mirada muy convincente— sé que puedes.

Ambos autos al mismo tiempo llegamos cerca de la barrera y Demetri me pidió detenerme un par de segundos.

—Bella, a la cuenta de tres quiero que aceleres lo más fuerte posible, yo presionaré el turbo —asentí con la cabeza con la adrenalina correr dentro de mi sin control, además de una estúpida sonrisa enmarcada en mi rostro.

—1, 2 y 3 —exclamó eufórico mientras ambos autos avanzábamos hacia una línea llena de pintura fluorescente.


	10. ¿Un Beso?

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-X-**

* * *

**¿Un Beso?  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

— ¡Ganamos! —exclamó Demetri al notar el auto de su prima detrás de nosotros mientras la línea de pintura fluorescente se desvanecía bajo las llantas del Audi, el único testigo de que cuando quiero, puedo conducir como una loca endemoniada sin siquiera pensar que básicamente pude haber muerto en esa carrera.

Me quedé estática.

Si mi padre estuviera vivo lo primero que haría sería castigarme en mi habitación por lo que me resta de vida, Charlie siempre estuvo en contra de las carreras de autos, y junto con Jasper prometimos que jamás moriríamos por un accidente de tránsito, porque mi padre más que nadie en el mundo se encargo de mostrarnos las terribles consecuencias de conducir en estado de ebriedad, pero esto… esto simplemente era diferente.

Es decir, no es que no fuera una carrera, es que… estoy con una persona capacitada para conducir este tipo de autos… además Demetri me prometió que jamás me haría daño junto a él… no estaba ebria, no estaba drogada, no estaba deprimida, qué más da, este tipo de cosas se hacen solo una vez en la vida, y por una vez… creo que estuvo bien.

Noté como Demetri le propinaba un leve apretujón a mi mano para después apagar el motor y retirar las llaves del volante, me miró un tanto atemorizado, como si esperara una mala reacción de mi parte.

Reí internamente.

Nunca jamás en mi vida había hecho algo tan divertido y aquí estaba él… con esa cara de arrepentido que me estaba matando… pero de la risa.

Le dirigí una mirada divertida mientras tomaba su bufanda entre mis manos— Sabes, acabo de ganarle la carrera a tu prima, así que tengo derecho a mi premio.

Soltó una carcajada con la expresión mucho más suavizada y me dedicó una mirada de… ¿Victoria? ¿No se supone que yo gané?

—Bella, Bellita —soltó su bufanda de entre mis manos y me regaló una sonrisa ladina— si tanto quieres ver lo que tengo en mi cuello, lo verás, pero en cuanto a lo de "_mi nena_"… —negó con la cabeza mirando en dirección al suelo con la misma idiota sonrisa—eso sí que no, amo ese sobrenombre y no te lo voy a quitar —salió del auto sin siquiera esperar una respuesta mía.

Idiota Demetri.

No sabe con quién se metió, si yo odio que me digan nena, no va a ser él, el primero en vencerme, ya veremos cómo termina la noche…

Descendí del auto para encontrarme un extraño comité de bienvenida delante de ambos autos, porque Heidi ya había aterrizado por estos lares.

Demetri me tomó de la mano y me guió delante de un par de muchachos fornidos, altos y de rasgos fuertes y varoniles, el primero me tomó de la mano delicadamente y me dirigió una horrible sonrisa logrando que me estremeciera, no es por nada pero mi castaño tutor anda con unos que… ¿Es que nadie en este puto pueblo puede ser normal?

—Bella, él es Félix—me señaló al chavo que me cogió la mano, tenía la piel muy pero muy pálida y el cabello negro azabache, sus ojos eran realmente extraños, azul hielo supongo… qué más da— y él… —la alegría lleno los ojos de Demetri al momento de verlo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus rosáceos labios— él es Cayo, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo…

De acuerdo, eso era un poquitín extraño, por una parte porque el tal Cayo era muy diferente a Demetri, pero muy parecido a Jane, los tres tenían la piel pálida y los ojos azules, la diferencia radica en que mi tutor tiene el cabello castaño, mientras que los otros dos lo tienen rubio y muy ondulado, las facciones del muchacho-que más parecía un hombre-eran varoniles pero muy diferentes a las de su hermano, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros desgastados y un par de botas negras estilo militar, una playera negra que dejaba expuestos sus níveos brazos y he aquí lo que más me llamó la atención, traía un tatuaje en el antebrazo derecho con el mismo símbolo del volante del auto de Demetri, casi lo puedo jurar… la misma V entrecruzada y llena de ramas y en el centro un escudo de lo más extraño…

El resto de gente-que traía la misma pinta de Heidi y Alec-me plantaron la mirada durante un par de minutos pero hicieron un gesto de desinterés con la cara y me dieron la espalda para seguir con sus "actividades", si es que podemos llamar actividades a las constantes carreras de autos, apuestas, beber, comerse a besos y de vez en cuando dirigirle una mirada de odio y sarna a la idiota de Bella que no sabe porque carajos llegó aquí si se supone que iba a terminar saliendo con Demetri al final de la noche… no en una cochera llena de autos de último modelo y costosos… ya quisiera yo poder comprar uno de esos en algún lapsus brutus de mi brutus vida.

A los pocos minutos de cruzar una horrible reja que nos separaba del interior de "la conducente" como mi tutor la llamaba, Demetri me abandonó para irse con su hermano a no sé donde a hacer ni sé que cosa, prometió volver pronto y me pidió de favor que intentara socializar con la gente de allí, "_son mis amigos_" depositó un beso en mi frente y se marchó rodeado de… no se que eran exactamente… tal vez gente de confianza… bueno, para ser más específicos, un grupo d chavos que no se le despegaban a Cayo por nada del mundo, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas o algo así…

Suspiré.

Esta sería una noche muy larga sin Demetri, pero él prometió volver… y más le vale que lo haga.

"La conducente" era agradable cuando uno se acostumbraba a las luces, el olor a aceite recién cambiado en el ambiente, la gente en constante movimiento y todos sus rostros iluminados por inmensos faroles en cada esquina de la inmensa plaza dividida por dos puntos importantes, número 1, autos en carrera, es que en ese lugar habían por lo bajo doscientos autos y al menos la cuarta parte estaba siempre compitiendo por cualquier cosa, normalmente y por lo poco que pude observar, era dinero y casi siempre una mujer muy simpática lo recogía y al final le entregaba el "premio" al ganador, número dos, en la otra zona había música a todo volumen, sobretodo rock, ahí estaba Cayo y Demetri resolviendo ni sé que cosas en compañía de sus guardaespaldas personales, además habían varias chavas como Heidi practicando alguna coreografía con una canción de _The Veronicas_, finalmente deduje que el secretito de mi tutor era una simple pista de carreras donde se apostaba dinero… no estaba tan mal, digo si seguía con ese misterio iba a terminar pensando que mataba personas o algo así… el único problema es que todos, absolutamente todos, hablan en italiano… creo… es decir… por los _signorina_ que he recibido supongo que así es... hay un pequeño grupo de unos 15 o 17 muchachos que hablan español y como último recurso me uní a ellos y terminé hablando de la misma porquería que ellos… autos y cerveza… si claro… como si yo entendiera un pito de lo que estaban diciendo… así que utilice la mejor forma de librarse de preguntas innecesarias, tener la boca siempre húmeda, pero de un solo bocado de la espumante cerveza que amablemente me habían pasado, y asentir con la cabeza a cualquier cosa que dijeran.

No pase mucho tiempo sola… digamos que solo… una media hora…

¡Puaj!

¿Pero este idiota se cree que me puede tenerme aquí esperándolo como en el muelle de San Blas?

NO, se equivocó si cree que voy a malgastar mis últimas horas de libertad -antes de que mi abuelita (nótese el sarcasmo) se de cuenta que no estoy en casa y que no he vuelto-y junto con Jasper me castiguen por lo que me sobra de vida… no señor, si finalmente voy a dejar de ver la luz del sol durante un buen tiempo al menos tengo que hacer algo realmente bueno…

Caminé hacia una agradable chava de cabello pelirrojo que caía como cascada en su espalda y piel nívea, llevaba puesto una mini short negro hasta la mitad del muslo, un top de tiritas rojo y finalmente un par de botas militares con un tacón aguja de 5 cm, estaba de lo más feliz hablando en ese idioma raro con otra chava cuando notó que le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, le dedico un par de palabras a la otra niña, que por cierto salió corriendo de allí con una prisa que ni las muelas, y me saludó.

—Soy Renata, ¿_Scommesse_? —inquirió con una vocecita fina y delicada como el golpear de una gota de lluvia contra el césped una mañana de primavera.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Hey… soy nueva aquí ¿Qué dijiste? —parpadeé un par de veces casi cegada por un la luz de los faroles de un par de autos que acababan de llegar de la corta y marcada carretera por pintura fluorescente, sería de un par de kilómetros, _algo fácil_-pensé, si claro, fácil cuando has corrido mucho más que eso y sin saber nada del tema.

— ¿Apuestas? —me dirigió una sonrisa ladina y me guió hacia una carpa blanca donde seguramente se guardaba el dinero de las apuestas— mira, sé que Demetri te trajo de Forks pero para serte sincera, mi primo es muy descortés contigo —soltó una carcajada al notar que asentía con la cabeza completamente segura— te he estado observando desde hace rato, y por la forma en que llegaste de tu carrera con Heidi, apuesto a que no eres nada mala, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

—Porque no tengo dinero —aseguré mientras me acomodaba en una cómoda butaca de plástico donde seguramente descansaba Renata después de pasar horas en pie hablando un perfecto… no sé, creo que italiano…

—Hey, si es por eso no hay problema, ponte como aprendiz con alguno de los viejos apostadores, eso funciona —escribió algo en una de las libretas que llevaba en la mano además del intercomunicador que llevaba apresado a su delgado cinturón de cuero blanco con la hebilla donde estaba labrada la misma V del volante del auto de mi tutor y luego me dirigió una sonrisa de felicidad mientras me tomaba de la mano hasta llegar a un precioso auto de color blanco que reposaba dentro de la carpa, las luces, el exterior, todo era perfecto… no es que yo supiera mucho de autos, pero… lucía genial…

—Escucha —Renata me tomó de la muñeca y me señaló un adorable (nótese el sarcasmo) auto de color rosa pálido al otro lado de la calle— la mocosa que lo conduce me tiene hasta el cuello, así que esta es tu oportunidad, si la vences y te llevas el miserable dinero que apuesta te dejaré pasar las veces que quieras y gratis —la miré confusa, ¿No se supone que entre gratis? Pareció darse cuenta de mi confusión interna pues soltó una carcajada.

—Mira, esta vez entraste gratis porque venías con Demetri, pero si vienes como una más, simplemente tendré que cobrarte la entrada, yo o cualquiera de las _signorinas _que te vean caminando por aquí, si no tienes la tarjetita verde colgando de tu cuello, piensa en desaparecer.

Haber, pongámonos a pensar, el lugar está repleto de autos de última mano, las personas son amables siempre y cuando no estén bebidas, hay personal capacitado para tomar el tiempo y sobretodo la cifra que apuestas, además de que la gente que bebe o baila obtiene la música y la bebida gratis… ¿Cuánto puede costar entrar a uno de estos lugares?

—Renata, por simple curiosidad… ¿Cuánto vale la entrada? —entrelacé mis manos yo solita al notar lo nerviosa que estaba, si mis sospechas eran ciertas, Demetri tenía dinero, y mucho dinero.

—Entrar a "_la conducente_" es decir, cruzar la reja exterior—me la señaló— vale 200 dólares media noche, 400 la completa si vas a correr, si quieres apostar la cifra no puede ser menor de 1000 y si no traen dinero como tú, se les entrega un viejo apostador que los utilice como conductores —me guiñó un ojo emocionada, a estas alturas tenía la cabeza llena de numeritos y el mentón en el suelo por tanto dinero que se comen los dueños de esto tan solo por una noche— así los chavos de tu edad viven la experiencia de conducir un auto como los nuestros pero el dinero se lo lleva el apostador aunque no haya participado textualmente en la carrera, si solo quieres bailar, beber o pasar un rato alejada de todo el aburrimiento de Forks, tan solo son 100 la media noche, es decir 200 la completa, si haces cuentas comprenderás que finalmente pagas 600 por la noche completa, y eso sin apostar ni un solo centavo —terminó su monólogo con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano en la libreta— ¿Te apuntas o no? Tengo prisa y dentro de exactamente 5 minutos empieza la carrera de la mocosa ¿Entonces?— premió molesta por mi lentitud.

—Dame 3 segundos—rogué con la cabeza llena de estúpidas cavilaciones.

Si no aceptaba sería una gran idiotez, era demasiado dinero como para perderlo pagando una entrada a este lugar repleto de gente y movimiento, tal vez nunca vuelva, pero... quién sabe… con Demetri las cosas andan de maravilla y… es solo una carrera realmente corta y "la mocosa" como Renata la llama no se ve nada peligrosa, gano la carrera y obtengo el pase sin costo alguno, ¿Qué puede pasar?

Asentí con una idiota sonrisa en el rostro pensando que esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado en el día, Renata me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces vamos —apremió tomándome de la muñeca para luego entregarme las llaves de "_mi coche_" es que sonaba tan genial… _mi coche_…

—Bella —la voz de Renata me sacó de mis ensoñaciones— la carrera son 200 km ida y vuelta, el camino está marcado por la misma pintura de la entrada, no hay límite de tiempo, si vuelves antes que la mocosa ganaste, no importa cuánto tarden, simplemente intenta evitarla y llegar a tiempo —me guió hacia mi fabuloso auto y con muchas ganas, tantas que se le notaba en el rostro la alegría, me indico el punto de partida, dentro de unos segundos estuve montada en semejante maravilla de Audi con un motor ronroneando a súplicas para que lo condujera hasta el final del tramo, la "mocosa" era una niña rubia de unos 16 creo, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una alta coleta y me dirigía una mirada demasiado penetrante, casi con odio.

— ¡Irina! — Renata le dirigió un par de palabras en ese idioma extraño y luego la dejó acomodarse dentro de su autito rosado, ¡puaj! No es por nada, el rosado es un buen color, pero… ¿En un auto?

—Chicas, no hay límite de tiempo —Renata sonrió de forma victoriosa mientras Irina aceleraba repentinamente — las quiero aquí sanas y salvas pero espero ver a una gran ganadora cruzar la línea ¡Fuera!

Pisé el acelerador de un solo golpe y elevé la velocidad lo más que pude, era genial esta sensación de ser dueña del mundo, como si todo me perteneciera, cada partícula de arena y cada molécula de agua son mías, y lo único que me puede quitar su pertenencia es perder esta carrera… claro que no.

Las líneas fluorescentes demarcaban el camino perfectamente, las seguí con mucha rapidez y dentro de unos segundos rebasé el auto de la mocosa y llegué a la línea final.

Solté una carcajada.

Realmente me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo en este lugar, si no fuera porque Demetri me dejó sola todo estaría aún mejor.

Llegué dentro de unos instantes al lugar de partida, más rápido de lo que pensé, pero de todas formas… gané.

Descendí lentamente del auto y me encontré con una muy alegre Renata, una Irina muy molesta haciendo berrinche en un rincón y finalmente un Demetri… ¿Furioso?

Caminé, un tanto extrañada por su expresión, hacia él y le dirigí mi sonrisa más convincente en un débil intento de arreglar cualquier estupidez que hubiera hecho.

—Bella, ¿Me puedes explicar por qué carajos te montaste en ese auto y no me avisaste?

Pero que tonto, ¿Qué viene a reclamarme si me dejo abandonada por horas?

—Fuiste tú —presioné mi dedo índice contra su pecho— el que me dejo aburrida y sola, abandonada como un perro, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara sentada con ese grupo de niños? —Le señale el grupito de muchachos ya ebrios— ¿Embutiéndome alcohol y que te esperara como en los años 50?

—Tenias que decirme, esto… esto de las carreras es peligroso y no puedo permitir que nada malo te pase… además ¿De dónde carajos sacaste dinero para apostar? —su rostro estaba deformado por la ira e inconformidad y tenía la mandíbula encuadrada.

—Yo no aposte —solté un respingo por la sola estúpida idea de malgastar mi humilde y pobre sueldo en estas idioteces— por si no lo recuerdas me sacaste de mi casa al apuro así que sería idiota si trajera al menos mil dólares en el bolsillo por arte de magia. Fue Renata quién me metió en todo esto, ¿Y sabes algo? Se lo agradezco. Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento porque se te ocurrió la fabulosa idea de traerme a un lugar desconocido para mi ¿Realmente creías que me quedaría como niña buena esperando por ti? —solté una irónica risa— tu no me conoces en lo más mínimo si piensas de esa forma, no sé con qué tipo de mujer te llevas pero conmigo no es así, no puedes abandonarme y esperar que me quede quieta en un lugar tan fabuloso como este —finalicé mi monologo al tiempo que su expresión se relajaba y tomaba delicadamente mi mano derecha para después depositar un dulce beso en ella.

¿Y este que se cree? ¿Qué me va a convencer con meloserías y besos?

Idiota… es que ni siquiera Demetri se salva de la estupidez de los hombres… creo que viene dentro de sus genes…

—Bella, me preocupe mucho al saber que te fuiste en ese auto, sé que ganaste la carrera contra Heidi pero no sabes nada de este negocio, y realmente estoy arrepentido de haberte dejado sola, sé que fui idiota al desaparecerme cuando fui yo el que te invito.

—Sí, si lo fuiste —murmuré rehuyendo su muy convincente mirada.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Perdóname, de verás lo siento, es más, ahora mismo pensaba llevarte a la mejor parte de "la conducente" para que mi disculpa sonara creíble, ¿Vamos? —puso carita de perro degollado y en sus ojos brillaba a toda luz un "_lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir_".

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Qué lo perdone así como así después de los reclamos?

—A ver, déjame procesar todo esto, me dejas horas —le proporcioné un acento especial a la palabrita como para que se le quedara bien grabada en el cerebro—sola y cuando finalmente encuentro una tontera para divertirme vienes y me reclamas con la voz llena de ira, como si hubiera hecho algo malo —solté mi mano de las suyas— y después de que te pongo en tu puesto por alzarme la voz intentas que te perdone con meloserías como besarme la manito y con invitaciones vacías, ¿Crees que con eso vas a cambiar lo que antes hiciste?

¡Ja! A ver si puede con esa.

—Sí que eres testaruda —tomó mi mano nuevamente a pesar de que mi molestia se sentía en el aire— Bella, sé que no merezco que me disculpes porque fui un tonto pero de todas formas ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Admite que te comportaste como un idiota —ordené con el mentón alzado intentando intimidarlo con la mirada.

¿Estoy siendo muy mala o es mi idea?

—Me comporté como un idiota, lo lamento mucho —se disculpó mirándome fijamente a los ojos y atrapando mi mentón entre sus níveos dedos— ¿Quieres venir conmigo por favor?

De acuerdo, es difícil negarse cuando se disculpa tantas veces a pesar de mi testarudez, que más prueba que esa para saber que lo traigo comiendo en la palma de mis manos.

—Está bien —mi voz sonaba un tanto fría y dura y noté como su cuerpo se tensó al escucharme— puedes llevarme a otro lugar, en realidad tanto auto me aburre.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y me guiaba hacia una blanca carpa acomodada en el lado izquierdo de… de todo esto, era la única carpa cerrada y con música propia y me sorprendió mucho al notar como ingresamos, al inicio un hombre fornido y de piel canela nos permitió la entrada después de que Demetri le entregara un par de billetes, después seguimos un pequeño caminito-si se le puede llamar camino a un corredor todo oscuro y alumbrado por un par de luces opacas- hasta llegar a un amplio salón iluminado por una bola de luces, de esas que ponen en las fiestas disco y destellan una infinidad de colores por todo el lugar desparramándolos.

Había un montón de gente bailando en el centro de la pista, la música que prevalecía era electrónica y los cuerpos de todas las personas seguían un mismo ritmo, al fondo del salón había una barra donde una mujer muy parecida a Renata servía tragos por doquier en un gran intento de darse abasto con todos los niños ricos que querían beber y bailar durante toda la noche y para finalizar mi muy cortito relato, una luz blanca y cegadora era disparada hacia el centro de el tumulto de gente, a pesar de la oscuridad del salón bastaba todas las luces que habían allí para notar cada rostro y cada pareja cada vez más pegada al compás de la música.

—Whoa —susurré cerca de Demetri para que me escuchase.

—Sí, lo sé, es genial, ¿Bailamos? —tiró de mi mano y en menos de lo que pensé estaba dentro del montón de gente con mi cuerpo muy pegado al de mi castaño tutor, qué más podía hacer, si sabía que si me alejaba de él un par de pasos me iba a perder… de eso estoy más que segura.

_In my head_ de _Jason Derulo_ comenzó a sonar lentamente y Demetri se abrazó a mi cintura a pesar de que la canción era realmente movida, la melodía estaba más que genial y no pude evitar dejarme llevar por el ritmo mientras que él tarareaba la canción en mi oído.

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
__In my head, it's going down._

Realmente se sabía la letra de memoria, y… ¡Le encantaba la canción! Ambos movíamos la cadera al mismo ritmo y de repente tomó mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya para después soltar una alegre carcajada.

—Bella, gracias por venir conmigo, quería que supieras como soy fuera del instituto, fuera de toda esa mentira que tengo que vivir todos los días de mi vida —susurró en mi oído lentamente para que lo entendiera a pesar del inminente ruido de la música.

—Hey, no hay problema —exclamé tan alto como pude para que me escuchara, no es por nada pero no me iba a acercar a susurrarle cosas al oído, no por ahora— me encanta que me hayas invitado, a pesar de que me dejaste sola durante un buen rato, el lugar es muy agradable, y puedo venir las veces que quieras, pero ¿Por qué nadie sabe de esto en el instituto? Serías una gran conmoción, sobre todo entre las chicas.

Soltó una risotada mientras que _Hipno Electro_ de _David Guetta y Dj Tiesto_ inundaba la pista, de pronto toda la gente comenzó a saltar al ritmo de la canción y yo junto con Demetri nos unimos al grupo, esa fue una buena excusa para que separara nuestros cuerpos durante un buen tiempo. No es por nada, pero el chico en realidad me estaba acalorando.

Bailamos un buen rato y un buen conjunto de canciones, Demetri era realmente bueno bailando y cuando le gustaban las canciones las tarareaba en mi oído desde el inicio, el coro y la estrofa final, de vez en cuando todos decidían hacer un paso en particular y era divertido seguirlos, existía una coordinación perfecta en el grupo y a pesar de mi torpeza, y de que un par de veces casi caigo entre el montón de gente, Demetri se abrazaba a mi cintura e impedía que cayera, así que podía hacer la idiota pero divertida coreografía, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos dentro de esa fabulosa carpa, pero llego un momento en que la sed me secó la garganta y tuve que pedirle a mi castaño tutor que nos detuviéramos por un momento.

Me llevó de la mano hacia la barra, ahora un tanto despejada y le pidió a la chava-otra vez en ese raro idioma-algo para beber.

Me paso una copa llena de un líquido transparente y con una cereza dentro— Bella bébetelo todo, tengo muchas ganas de seguir bailando toda la noche contigo.

—Demetri, no puedo más, ¿Podemos descansar al menos un ratito? —Puse cara de perrito muerto de hambre— yo creo que bailamos lo suficiente, además, hay un par de cositas que debo preguntarte, número uno ¿Qué me estás dando a beber?

Soltó una carcajada y un brillo muy especial se apoderó de sus azules y profundos ojos.

—No pensé que fueras tan fácil de vencer, al menos no bailando, y en cuanto a la bebida, es _Paisa de cereza_ ya verás que te agrada.

Tomé la cereza de la copa y acabe con el líquido de un solo bocado— no soy fácil de vencer, en nada —aseguré mientras tomaba su copa, el líquido realmente estaba bueno, el sabor, y sobre todo la cerecita— pero esta vez súper Bella se cansó solo un poquito, ¿No podemos salir a tomar aire?

Me quitó la copa de las manos, pero para mala suerte de él, me acabe todo, ¡Ja! —Súper Bella, ¿Puedo saber porque te tomaste la mía? —hizo un adorable puchero con su labio inferior logrando que su piercing resplandeciera a la luz del salón, mierda, esa boca realmente me gusta.

—El liquidito estaba de lo más, así que no me digas nada —me alcé de hombros— tenía sed, pide otra ¿Sí? —sonrió de forma ladina y llamo a la mujer para pedirle una nueva orden solo que esta vez le dijo algo de sandía en vez de cereza.

—Bella, gracias por venir, en realidad pensé que te asustarías viniendo a la conducente— me entregó mi copa sin cereza esta vez.

Solté una carcajada.

—Oh vamos, este lugar no asusta, es genial ni siquiera es peligroso, son solo carreras de autos, bailar un buen rato, beber algo y pasar tiempo con personas que hablan. ¿Qué es lo que hablan? Nunca entiendo que dicen.

Me dirigió una dulce mirada.

—Es italiano, la verdad es que lo utilizamos mucho delante de los extranjeros—solté un respingo, están en Estados Unidos, los extranjeros son ellos— sé lo que estas pensando, somos nosotros los extranjeros, pero aquí en la conducente, la gente que lo maneja todo y sobre todo mi familia, es italiana, es como si fuéramos una pequeña colonia de Italia en este país, por eso casi siempre hablo con ellos en mi idioma nativo pero en la escuela debo —le proporcionó un acento especial a la palabra— hablar un perfecto inglés.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué debes hablar un perfecto inglés? —Terminé con mi bebida y tomé la suya sin permitir que rechistara nada, tenía mucha sed porque me hizo bailar tanto, además estaba realmente buena la tontera que pidió— ¿Y por qué tienes que mentir acerca de esto en la escuela? No entiendo qué hay de malo en tener un negocio familiar tan fabuloso como este, es de tu familia ¿Cierto?

—Sí, mi familia es dueña de la conducente pero manejarla no es tan fácil ni tan fabuloso como crees, la gente que apuesta aquí es peligrosa y no es sencillo controlar a un montón de viejos apostadores que conocen perfectamente este negocio mejor que yo o que mi hermano—me tomó de la mano al notar que _Take me on the floor _de _The verónicas_ comenzaba a sonar— ¿Bailamos esta última? Es una gran canción y no quiero perdérmela.

Asentí aún conmocionada por la noticia de que él junto con su hermano manejaban solos un lugar como este.

Bailamos la última canción muy alegrones, al menos yo lo estaba, cuatro copas de Paisa, son… cuatro copas de Paisa, idiota Bella que bebes más de lo que debes, sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas así que me aferré a su cuello y él lo tomó como si lo quisiera más cerca, resultado, se abrazó aún más a mi cintura… ahora si que me daba calor, mis mejillas se sonrojaron completamente y la cabeza me ardió durante unos largos segundos.

Tenía que concentrarme en otra cosa si no quiero devolver lo poco que desayune, la letra de la canción… ¡Eso es!

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you I want you I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me you kill me you kill me with your touch_

La canción tenía buen ritmo así que comencé a tararear lo poco que capté de ella, sobre todo el coro, hubo un solo problema en mi macabro plan, estaba básicamente en el oído de Demetri, así que fue como si le estuviera susurrando la sucia letra de la canción a… ¡él!

Noté como se estremecía y dentro de unos segundos me tomó de la mano para guiarme al exterior de la carpa.

Al sentir el frío viento golpearme el rostro una fresca sensación me recorrió por completo, adentro el ambiente estaba fabuloso pero en realidad el aire se volvía un tanto pesado… qué demonios… muy caliente, es decir, todos bailando tan pegados, y luego con esas canciones… ¡aire fresco! ¡Cómo te extrañe!

—Bella, debo llevarte a casa—sentenció Demetri con la expresión un tanto desconcertada y una traviesa sonrisa correr por sus labios.

—Hey, escucha, lo que te susurré dentro de la carpa… —intenté disculparme completamente sonrojada y con el cuello ardiéndome de tanta vergüenza, pero es que no sabía que decirle, no todos los días una chica aparece y mientras baila contigo te dice tómame en el piso, no es algo normal.

—Estas bebida y necesitas descansar, eso es todo —me tomó de la mano para llevarme al centro de la plaza pero se lo impedí, debía explicarme, yo en realidad no quería decir lo que dije ¡soy una idiota!

—Demetri, yo no quería decir eso, la cabeza me daba vueltas y necesitaba concentrarme en algo y no encontré nada más que la letra de la canción, por eso te la tararee no porque te estuviera pidiendo eso, es decir, tu eres un chico genial… —me azoté contra el capo de un auto mentalmente estaba haciéndome bolas otra vez y así no iba a llegar a ningún lado— no porque no quiera, es decir, si quiero, no, no quiero, es que… te juro que solo estaba bebida… yo —me calló posando un par de dedos sobre mis labios— Bella, no pasa nada, bebiste mucho paisa, nada más, yo te creo y sé que no me dijiste eso porque lo querías sino solo porque seguías la letra de la canción y no es porque no me consideres atractivo es solo que estabas disfrutando de la canción, todo está bien, pero de todas formas necesitas descansar, mañana no hay instituto pero para serte sincero es más de media noche y tanto tú como yo necesitamos dormir un poco, al menos si quiero que vuelvas a salir necesitas convencer a tu abuela de que volviste temprano.

—Eso es imposible —negué con la cabeza— mi abuela debe estar esperándome en la sala con la bata de dormir totalmente molesta y con un rodillo en la mano para darme una zurra "bien merecida" por ser tan callejera y poco responsable.

—Eso no es cierto, yo mismo me encargué de avisarle a Jasper de que te quedarías a dormir en casa para pasar la noche con Jane—me guiñó un ojo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro— así que dormiste en casa de los Volturi y uniste aún más tus lazos de fraternidad con mi hermana.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo más castigos por esta salida? —inquirí emocionada por la idea de que al menos una vez en la vida por alguna estupidez que hice, no iba a terminar encerrada de por vida.

Asintió.

— ¡SI! —daba brinquitos por todo el lugar de lo feliz que estaba pero dentro de unos segundos la cabeza me dio vueltas peligrosamente así que me detuve— es genial Demetri, gracias, gracias, gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, ¿Mi abuela y Jasper creen que pase la noche en tu casa? —Asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro— es fabuloso, gracias de verás.

— ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a dejarte desprotegida cuando ya provoqué una vez el que te castigaran? —Negó con la cabeza mientras una mirada divertida cruzaba por su rostro— no Bella, no cometo el mismo error dos veces.

—Entonces, si no me vas a dejar a mi casa, ¿Dónde pasaré la noche?

Se rascó la nuca un tanto indeciso, es hombre, nunca debí esperar tanto de él ¡duh!

—No lo sé, si te digo la verdad, no avise en mi casa para que te quedes a dormir, y tu y Jane como que no se llevan muy bien que digamos, si ni la conoces, debí saber que esto me ocurriría.

Solté un resoplido divertida por la situación.

—Escúchame, tengo una idea y creo que va a funcionar, llévame a mi casa, le digo a mi abuela que tuve una fuerte discusión con "mi gran amiga" y que nos gritamos y toda la cosa así que no pude pasar más tiempo allí y tu papá me llevo de vuelta a casa —sonreí satisfecha de lo rápido que actúa mi atolondrada cabeza bajo presión.

Sonrió mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba hacia su fabuloso auto— me encanta cuando piensas rápido y me sacas de terribles atolladeros como ahora.

—No hay problema, cuando quieras —me ofrecí feliz por la grandiosa noche que pase a su lado, recordé a Renata, si gané la carrera… me debe la entrada gratis ¿Cierto?

Me alejé de Demetri un par de centímetros.

—Si no te importa, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de irnos, ¿Puedes esperarme un par de segundos?

Asintió mientras se alzaba de hombros.

—Gracias —deposité un beso en su mejilla y salí en busca de Renata.

Finalmente encontré la salida a todos mis problemas, si tenía que planear una noche con los Cullen donde iba a intentar arreglar las cosas entre Emmett y Rosalie la conducente no sonaba tan mal, era genial para bailar y los tragos eran de lo más, las carreras si eran otro asunto, no creo que a Emmett o a el idiota de la heroína le agraden las carreras y competir por dinero, no suena algo Cullen pero que se yo de ellos, son solo una rara familia y muy desconocida para mí, por cierto.

Divisé a Renata dentro de un grupo de hombres bebiendo algo de cerveza y de lo más alegrona con el que me recibió al inicio, Félix creo.

—Hey —me acerqué a ellos cuidadosamente— si no te importa ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?

Asintió y caminó hacia mí con Félix pegado a su cintura.

—Dime —Félix no la dejaba en paz, cada ratito le susurraba cosas al oído que lograban que ella riera por inercia como si se supiera lo que le dice de memoria.

—Hmm, pues bueno, yo gané la carrera contra Irina y quisiera saber si, no lo sé…

Asintió con la cabeza.

—El día que quieras y con cuantos quieras, intenta venir un viernes por la noche si puedes, ahí es cuando hay más gente así que puedo hacer que pases sin que nadie se dé cuenta, trae un buen grupo de gente medio creíble, es decir que se note que son de la zona y que tienen dinero como para venir a uno de estos lugares.

—Gracias —estreché su mano con delicadeza— pero ¿Cómo sé que días te voy a encontrar?

—Llámame —me tendió una tarjeta blanca en italiano y con un par de números de teléfono, de donde la saco no tengo ni la menor idea— y me avisas cuantos son y qué día vienes.

Iba a tomar la tarjeta muy cordialmente pero el entrometido de Félix la tomó y se la guardó para después depositar un beso en el cuello de Renata, genial lo que me faltaba, yo tengo prisa y este idiota que se hace el interesante justo ahorita, le dirigí una mirada de odio.

Renata sonrió y me entregó una nueva tarjeta— no olvides llamarme antes de venir, para tener todo listo.

—Hasta entonces —murmuré despidiéndome con la mano.

—Hasta entonces —repitió ella volviendo a su antiguo puesto con el odioso de Félix.

Al llegar al auto de Demetri lo encontré hablando con su hermano en tono muy serio, el problema es que no entendía nada de lo que decían porque todo era en italiano.

—Hmm —me aclaré la garganta para que me notaran.

Cayo se dio cuenta de mi presencia y le dirigió una mirada tensa a su hermano— no olvides lo que te dije Dimka, quiero todo esto arreglado antes del viernes.

—Como digas —asintió con la cabeza— todo estará listo para la llegada de Marco.

—Adiós —se despidió de su hermano— llega pronto a casa para que Sulspicia no se preocupe.

—Lo prometo —antes de marcharse Cayo me dirigió una horrible mirada, me entraron unas ganas de lanzarle un zapato que ni las vale.

¿Quién se cree para andarme mirando de esa formita?

—Bella —Demetri me tomó de la mano y pronto estuvimos acomodados en su auto.

—Hey, ¿Puedo saber de qué va eso de Dimka? Y ¿Por qué me dijiste que solo tenías una hermana cuando tienes a Cayo? Y finalmente ¿Voy a poder ver que traes debajo de tu maldita bufanda? —las preguntas salieron atolondradas de mi boca como si tuvieran urgencia de ir a algún lado.

—Slow —susurró tomando mi mano y poniéndola encima de la suya en la palanca de cambios.

Lo que me faltaba, hasta trilingüe me salió el hombre.

—De acuerdo slow —murmuré haciendo círculos en la palma de su mano.

Soltó una carcajada.

—En realidad solo tengo una hermana, Jane, en cuanto a Cayo, él es apadrinado de mi padre y lo han criado como mi hermano, al igual que muchos otros que estaban en la conducente y que no tuve la oportunidad de presentarte, soy _Dimka_(1) porque todos los Volturi tenemos un apodo y a mí me pusieron ese, si tu quieres puedes llamarme de esa forma también, y en cuanto a lo de la bufanda, por ahora no, quiero algo a cambio.

—Eso es injusto-me removí rápidamente en mi asiento para poder verlo de frente— Dimka yo gane la carrera y me la debes, es mi premio y tengo derecho a ello.

—De acuerdo, pero para verlo tienes que pasar una prueba, es solo eso —se alzó de hombros y el resto del camino se dedicó a mirarme de reojo y lanzar risitas contenidas que inundaban en auto, yo por otra parte me moría de la ira al saber que se estaba burlando de mi, y ni siquiera sabía por que.

Al llegar a mi casa descendí rápidamente del auto y no me dolió en lo absoluto azotar la puerta del copiloto, pero para mi mala suerte una torrencial lluvia caía del cielo y se precipitaba con truenos y centellas, todo el césped de la entrada de mi casa estaba completamente húmedo y el par de rosales que limitaban con el jardín de los Anderson lucía aún más vivo y relleno de flores que antes.

—Bella —la dulce voz de Demetri retumbó en mi cabeza y sobretodo en mi oído pues se abrazó a mi cintura— escucha no quiero que estés molesta conmigo por ninguna razón, la pase realmente bien contigo esta noche y desearía que no terminara mal.

Giré sobre mis talones para encararlo— a mí también me encanto la noche, pero pasaste todo el camino riéndote de mi, y eso no me agrada —golpeé en broma su pecho mientras una hermosa sonrisa se apropiaba de su rostro y lo inundaba de felicidad.

—Yo no me reía de ti, me reía de mi, de mis estúpidos nervios y mis tontas ideas al saber cómo reaccionarias —tomó su bufanda con una mano y deshizo el nudo de su cuello, mientras con la otra sostenía mi mentón a lo alto logrando que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Antes de verlo tienes que prometerme que sea lo que fuere que piensas de él, me dirás la verdad y no te molestaras conmigo.

Asentí exasperada por su inútil introducción.

Soltó mi mandíbula y me señalo un punto en su cuello.

Ahí estaba la bendita V del volante, la misma del tatuaje del antebrazo de Cayo, la misma que encontré en el cinturón de Renata, esa V.

Deje de respirar durante unos segundos, él se hizo un tatuaje de esa V, pero ¿por qué?

—Demetri, mírame —ordené al notar como rehuía mi mirada— ¿Por qué te hiciste eso en el cuello?

—Tenía que hacérmelo en algún lugar y pensé que ese era un buen lugar, ya sabes, fácil de ocultar —murmuró mirándome fijamente sin brillo en los ojos.

—No me importa dónde te lo hiciste, quiero saber POR QUE te lo hiciste —temblorosa recorrí con mi dedo índice le V en su cuello una y otra vez.

—Ya te lo dije, tenía que hacérmelo, Bella, esa es una de las pocas cosas de la conducente que jamás entenderás, todos los Volturi tenemos uno y yo no podía ser la excepción —tomó delicadamente mi mano— tu eres la primera persona a quién le confieso como realmente soy, no lo arruines.

El aire abandono mis pulmones ante semejante confesión, no es normal que un chavo tan bonito como él sea tan cerrado frente a esta lacra de sociedad, aunque, si lo pienso bien, nada en mi vida es normal.

—Demetri, todo está bien, yo no soy nadie para reclamarte nada y si te tatuaste esa letrita tus razones has de tener —le propiné un dulce abrazo a pesar del repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el sonido de mi voz— soy tu amiga y estoy para escucharte —deposité un beso en su mejilla con la esperanza de que entendiera de que en realidad me agradaba pasar tiempo con él.

La lluvia recorría su rostro y el mío dejando un camino húmedo de gotas por sus sonrojadas mejillas, una de tantas se detuvo debajo de su parpado derecho como si fuera una ¿Lágrima?

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirí con la voz entrecortada, el cabello completamente húmedo y las rodillas temblando por el frío de la noche.

—Si —tomó mi mentón con delicadeza y lo acercó a él— estoy bien ahora que sabes cómo soy, sabes Bella eres una niña muy linda cuando quieres y no te dan ataques de rebeldía.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Quieres decir que el resto del tiempo no soy linda? —le dediqué una mirada infantil un poco molesta por su declaración, a pesar de todo yo sabía que siempre era linda, pero por alguna razón quería escucharlo de sus labios.

—Siempre eres hermosa —estampó sus labios contra los míos dejándome con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración muy entrecortada además de que todo mi cuerpo se quedo estático, podía sentir su embriagador hálito golpeando mi rostro, su piercing rozando mi labio inferior y el agua recorriendo nuestros labios …eso era … ¿un beso?

* * *

**Si alguien se pregunta por esta loca historia, como dije, está siendo editada así que subirla depende de la beta. Disculpen la tardanza, o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo (?) Subiré lo más pronto posible más capítulos, hasta entonces. Enjoy It!**


	11. Ti Voglio

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XI-**

* * *

**Ti Voglio  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Demetri se separó de mí un par de segundos después y me dirigió una mirada de disculpa—Bella, sé que no debí, lo siento, es solo que… no pude contenerme, la noche fue tan perfecta, yo… lo siento…

De acuerdo, su beso fue muy cortito pero el hecho de sentir sus labios un tanto amoldados a los míos fue algo sensacional, no puedo permitir que se arrepienta de algo tan bonito como es un beso, a pesar de que no le correspondí por el impacto de su boca junto a la mía eso no significa que no me haya gustado… porque si me gusto…

—Dimka —le dirigí una mirada traviesa sin importar el inminente sonrojo en mis mejillas y el hecho de que el cuello me ardía como en el infierno— yo…

—Está bien, sé que no debí, tú tienes novio y yo… —noté como agachaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

—Hey, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi amigo creía que tenía novio? No lo tengo, pero ahorita mismo no puedo explicarte como son las cosas entre Emmett y yo—mi voz era un completo susurro por lo completamente avergonzada que estaba, no era fácil hablar con él después de que me besó y ahora se arrepiente.

—No tienes que justificarme.

Negué con la cabeza— no te estoy justificando, es la verdad, yo en realidad no tengo un novio, solo dame tiempo, ¿Te parece si hablamos en otro momento y te lo explico todo? —la cabeza me daba vueltas intentando encontrar un tiempo en el que pudiéramos hablar, mañana es sábado y como perdí el turno de hoy viernes, eso significa que tengo que trabajar todo el día para recuperar el salario que perdí por mi chistecito con Demetri, y el domingo tengo otro tipo de cosas tan importantes, ¿Como explicarle todo este embrollo?, ¿Qué hacer? solo quedaba el lunes, después de la reunión en orientación para todo ese asunto de la tutoría, si, esa era mi solución, el lunes en el receso le contaría todo a Dimka sin importar las consecuencias o más bien la furia de Emmett.

—Bella, yo no quiero meterte en problemas, no tienes que mentirme —interrumpí su odioso monólogo con mi mano sobre su boca.

—Demetri, está bien, yo voy a contarte todo con pelos y señales en el receso del lunes —sonreí con la leve esperanza de que en la oscuridad el estúpido sonrojo de mis mejillas no se notara y que mi castaño tutor creyese en mi promesa— ¿Aceptas?

Negó con la cabeza pero un brillo especial se instaló en sus ojos mientras durante unos segundos una sonrisa hermosa pero tímida se dibujo en sus labios— Bella —revolvió mi cabello delicadamente— solo espero que sepas lo que haces nena.

Bufé.

— ¡Que no me gusta que me digan nena! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? —fruncí los labios y el ceño, no me gusta esa palabrita en lo absoluto, así que es mejor que la cambie si no quiere recibir una incómoda visita de mis puños en su muy bien definido abdomen.

¿Sería capaz de tronarlo por decirme así?

Una parte dentro de mí juraba que sí, que Bella sería Bella hasta el fin de sus días y que por tanto si algo de Dimka me molestaba se lo iba a hacer saber de cualquier forma pero el otro lado decía que no era cierto, que le estaba tomando cariño, y que por tanto no sería capaz ni de tocarle un solo pelo porque él…

—Bella —la tintineante voz de Demetri me sacó de mis cavilaciones desorganizadas y tontas y logró que lo mirara a los ojos para notar como llevaba el cabello todo húmedo por la lluvia y sus mejillas lucían tenuemente sonrosadas, ¡Simplemente adorable! — tengo que irme, es tarde, además es necesario que entres si no quieres pescar un resfriado aquí afuera, mi linda _bimba _—depositó un dulce beso en mi mejilla muy duradero diría yo y me dirigió una mirada de alegría, el brillo de la felicidad resplandecía en sus ojos como estrellitas—_ ti voglio._

Como odio cuando me habla en ese tonto italiano y no le entiendo ni un solo pito de lo que habla.

— ¡Dimka! —Exclamé al notar cómo se alejaba— ¿Qué carajos es bimba y ti voglio? —hice una fatal imitación de su sensual acento al pronunciar aquellas palabras mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

Soltó una estridente carcajada.

—Bimba es nena y tu sabes que eres _mi_ nena y ti voglio—se detuvo unos segundos a pensar mientras golpeteaba varias veces su labio inferior con el índice ¡como lo odio por hacer eso! Solo consigue que mi atención se fije en su piercing… maldito piercing—Ti voglio es algo que pronto lo averiguaras por ti sola —se montó en su brillante Audi y me dejó ahí parada como una idiota en medio de la lluvia rompiéndome la cabeza por saber que significa ti voglio, es una expresión creo… ti es te porque escuche mucho esa sílaba en la conducente pero… voglio? Carajo, como odio ser un ignorante en ciertas cosas, desearía poder hablar ese tonto italiano para entender todo lo que dicen.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal "_hola Bella ¿estas ahí? Despierta si no quieres amanecer con la nariz roja e hinchada además de un terrible resfriado_", me estremecí al notar el frío de la noche y me adentré a la casa abriendo la cerradura con la llave de emergencia que yo, orgullosamente, coloqué sobre el marco de la vieja y blanca puerta de mi casa.

El salón estaba a oscuras completamente pero vislumbré una sombra masculina a la luz de la ventana principal.

Mierda, Jasper.

Ahora sí que valí, Jasper va a cortarme en pequeñas tiritas y freírme en aceite hirviendo durante un buen tiempo.

Si no se da cuenta pues no me reclama nada, esa es, mi cerebro funciona justo cuando lo necesito, solté los cordones de mis zapatillas completamente asquerosas por el lodo y la lluvia, los tomé y en silencio caminé hacia las escaleras como en las películas donde la irresponsable de la hija llega a altas horas de la noche y los padres la…la cachan.

—Isabella Swan, aquí y ahora —la voz de Jasper resonó nuevamente como en un… ¿dejavú?

Caminé torpemente hasta el encuentro de mi hermano con la cabeza gacha y refunfuñando cosas inteligibles, ¿Por qué mierda me pasa esto a mi? Se supone que debería estar dormido en estos instantes y no, en vez de eso está aquí torturándome como si yo fuera su presa o esclava o alguna mierda de esas.

Me acomodé en el sofá central del salón mientras me preparaba mentalmente para el impacto, finalmente un castigo más, un castigo menos, que podría pasar.

—Bella ¿Dónde carajos estabas? —Jasper tomó asiento junto a mí y pude notar su cuerpo tenso— no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías mocosa malcriada—soltó una dulce risa que invadió todo el lugar.

—Jazz lindo de mi corazón, no estás molesto conmigo ¿Cierto? —tenía que preguntárselo, es algo necesario cuando una tiene un hermano tan inestable si hablamos del ámbito sentimental.

—Bella, ¿Cuándo carajos vas a entender que la abuela esta vieja pero no es tonta? —a pesar de la oscuridad del salón pude notar claramente como sus ojos mostraban signos de dureza y frialdad pero no de molestia— ese "olvide algo en el instituto ahora vuelvo" —hizo una perfecta imitación de mi voz diría yo— lo único que consiguió fue que me sacara de mis ocupaciones —si como no, Jasper con ocupaciones, y yo soy la hermana Teresa de Calcuta—para buscarte por toda la ciudad y finalmente recibir una llamada de Volturi diciéndome que te quedarías a dormir en su casa con su "hermana", ¿Tú crees que me creí esa putería? —jaló de mi rostro hasta tenerlo a centímetros del suyo— ¿Me viste de cara de tonto?

—Jazz yo, en realidad…. escucha no hice nada malo si es lo que quieres saber, y no, no te vi cara de tonto pero necesito que entiendas que era algo que tenía que hacer —golpeé delicadamente su hombro derecho— vamos, yo sé que a veces soy una molestia pero estoy viva ¿Lo ves? Nada malo me ocurrió y puedes creerme cuando te digo que me la pase de maravilla —sonreí en un débil intento de que creyese mi excusa, no era fácil decirle a tu hermano mayor, sabes me monté en un Audi y corrí varias veces en la conducente además de pasar toda la noche pegada a Demetri.

—Isabella —odio cuando me llama con mi nombre completo— yo no puedo permitir que le des esos sustos a la abuela —si como no, tú el nieto perfecto— en realidad necesito que te comportes hasta que cumplas 18, luego ya veremos, ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

Asentí emocionada, era fácil convencer a Jasper, sobre todo cuando él sabía que también hacia cosas malas y para nada agradables a nuestra adorada abuelita. Me levanté de sopetón con aires de felicidad para dirigirme a mi habitación y dormir al menos un par de horas hasta el amanecer.

—Bella, una última cosa —tiró de mi brazo fuertemente con una ruda y maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Qué te traes con Volturi?

Me sonrojé de los pies a la cabeza como un fresco jitomate y tragué en seco.

—Este, somos amigos, es mi tutor ¿Sabes? Y pues…bueno…solo somos amigos —idiota redundancia— y me trajo a casa porque su hermana se molesto conmigo y…—me interrumpió al instante mientras negaba con la cabeza con una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba al encerado piso de madera.

—Bella, eres mi hermana ¿Recuerdas? Y te conozco perfectamente—intenté rechistar pero me calló— por eso mismo estoy más que seguro que tú no eres amiga de la mimada de Jane, solo dime la verdad ¿Tan difícil te resulta decirme que es lo que te traes entre manos con Demetri? Vamos —golpeo mi hombro derecho imitando mi gesto— solo quiero saber si tengo otro pretendiente que asustar.

Whoa… un momentito, a mí nadie me asusta a … a mis amigos, y en segunda, odio cuando Jasper me conoce tan jodidamente bien, idiota Jazz.

—Si te digo que no me traigo nada con él es porque es la verdad, solo tenme paciencia ¿Si?, como dicen los psicólogos, cuando este lista te lo voy a decir —le dediqué una dulce sonrisa intentando ocultar TODO lo que había ocurrido esta noche.

—Bella—refutó.

—Jasper, no fue nada malo, lo prometo, ahora ¿Puedo subir a dormir? —Hice un dulce puchero de bebé— mañana tengo turno doble en el restaurant, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo en la cafetería?

—Bien-asintió con la cabeza— en realidad yo mañana también tengo turno doble— ¡Genial! Por eso no me la puso difícil, él también había hecho de las suyas esta noche— así que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar.

Me puse en pie.

—Buenas noches Jazz —deposité un beso en su mejilla…tal vez suene redundante pero esto me recuerda en demasía a un dejavu.

—Buenas noches caperucita —lo miré con el rostro confuso y él me dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Se puede saber porque me dices caperucita? —inquirí deteniéndolo antes de subir las escaleras.

—Porque siempre te gusta meterte en la boca del lobo, siempre buscas problemas donde no los hay y… bueno, luego y de cierta forma tonta te safas de las consecuencias.

Ok, realmente le hace falta la pixie de Alice, sino no estaría diciendo tantas sandeces, ¿O son verdad?

Tomé mis asquerosos zapatos del recibidor y me encaminé a mi habitación con la seguridad de que el día de mañana sería muy largo.

Dormí el tiempo necesario para recargar las energías de mi organismo pero no para recargar las energías de súper Bella-caperucita-bimba-lo que sea, en fin, yo no estaba lista para abrir los ojos ante la "deslumbrante" luz del sol de Forks y como trabajadora de clase media tuve que despertarme patosa como siempre.

Tomé mi corta ducha matinal y sabatina porque milagrosamente me levante de la cama solita y sin ayuda de mi hermano despertador, al recoger las cortinas de mi pequeña ventana noté que un lindo sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo en medio de muchas nubes, tal vez fuese tonto pero de nuevo me invadió la esperanza de que él día de hoy si fuera un buen día, no como ayer con todas las tonteras que me pasaron, así que tomé mi mudada de verano favorita, una falda negra de tablones cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla, una blusa blanca de algodón con mangas y un escote blanco para nada pronunciado y mis botas favoritas y amarre mi húmedo cabello en dos coletas bajas que caían a cada lado de mi rostro, yo nunca he sido de las niñas que se mueren por comprar zapatos ni nada de eso, en realidad odio salir de compras y cuando lo hago ya es por necesidad, la ropa se daña, se mancha y se desgasta ¿saben? Así que los únicos zapatos medio aceptables para la sociedad de la moda que tengo son un par de botas militares de color gris que Jasper me regaló cuando tenía 16, si bien es cierto mí único regalo de cumpleaños durante lo que me queda de mi vida es mi muy amadísima laptop, ese día mi hermano estaba de tan buen humor que gasto parte de sus ahorros en mí, y por eso… ¡lo adoro!

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y encontré el comedor abandonado al igual que en la cocina, el único resquicio de vida humana en mi casa fue una nota escrita con la caligrafía retorcida y cursiva de mi abuela en el refrigerador.

_Bella_

_No pienses que me olvide de tu escapada de ayer señorita, pero ya tu hermano me dijo que fue por una buena causa, así que no vas a tener castigo extra por eso, Jasper y yo salimos al supermercado porque la cafetería donde trabaja cerró por problemas de salubridad, también pasaremos por casa de los Hale para visitar a tus tíos y por casa de los padrinos de Jasper para agradecerles lo muy amables que han sido durante todo este tiempo con él, solo espero la cena lista a las seis y una casa arreglada y limpia a mi llegada._

_Te quiere_

_Tu familia. _

Ahora sí que mi hermanito valió, chofer de mi abuela durante todo un sábado…solo le deseo suerte.

Tomé un pedazo de tostada que aún quedaba sobre una bandeja en la encimera de la cocina y un par de sorbos de jugo de un vaso de cristal de la misma bandeja, anudé mi morral a mi hombro con dinero suficiente y salí de casa no sin antes echarle al pestillo como dicen por ahí.

Ese era uno de los pocos recuerdos de Jacob que atesoraba con cariño, todas las veces que me llevó al trabajo y me recogió de él, cuando me decía que me quería y me protegía de todo lo que me ocurría en mi diario vivir…y pensar que siempre estuvo conmigo mientras estaba con Leah.

Decidí tomar el autobús de la estación para llegar a Port Ángeles, aunque bien sabía yo que me saldría bien caro el chistecito este de gastar, pero ni modo…me encaminé hacia la parada cuando sentí una mole de Jeep a mi lado.

Emmett.

Por eso quiero a ese tonto oso, siempre aparece para solucionar muchos de mis problemas.

—Bella —me sonrió de aquella forma pícara tan propia de él— ¿Te llevo amorcito?

—Si mi vida —puse cara de doncella en peligro y me monté en su inmenso auto.

—Bella —silbó en cuanto cerré la puerta de su auto— hoy te ves… buena.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo con el estúpido sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Cállate —le propiné un golpe en el hombro obligándolo a conducir— es bien, no buena.

—Es buena —aseguró mientras arrancaba el auto hacia la avenida principal— porque no te ves bien, soy tonto pero no tanto— soltó una carcajada— estas buena, si es que se dice así… mira lo que quiero decir es que estas como para detener el tráfico.

M e reí ante su ocurrencia— de acuerdo Emm-bear, como digas.

— ¡Hey! —cambió la marcha a quinta recordándome a cierto tutor castaño y sus fabulosas carreras— sé que no me he comportado muy bien contigo diciéndote que no eres mi tipo, lo lamento, sé que te debe doler que un bombón como yo te diga esas cosas —su risa musical invadió en ambiente— pero era solo para que no pienses cosas que no son, a mi quién me gusta es Rose y créeme cuando te digo que si mi hermano te ve así —me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza— se va a quedar con la boca abierta.

— ¿Cuál es la puta diferencia? ¿Una falda? —El sonrojo se apropió nuevamente de mis mejillas y no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa— vamos, Rose siempre usa faldas y no por eso tu… —idea en mi tonto cerebro— Emm ¿Tú babeas cuando ves a Rosalie en falda?

Hoy es un día milagroso, Emmett Cullen por primera vez se sonrojo.

—Tu prima me trae loco pero no sé como hacérselo entender, por eso te beso —un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando rememoré involuntariamente sus… besos.

—Emm, en cuanto a eso, te agradecería que no volvieras a hacerlo, es incómodo.

Se alzó de hombros— de acuerdo, si tu lo quieres así, además, este juego ya no es tan necesario —cantó la letra a de tan de una forma muy sospechosa.

— ¿Por qué no es tan necesario?

— Yo… yo—tartamudeó como un estúpido.

—Carajo Emmett solo suéltalo, no pudo haber sido tan malo.

—Yo tuve una pequeña —junto sus dedos índice y pulgar dejando un espacio entre ellos—plática con mi hermano y arregle un poquito las cosas con él.

Suspiré.

Dios sabe que cosas se abran dicho ese par de hermanos Cullen…Cullen…c de Cullen, c de cobrizo, cobrizo de Edward…Edward….

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Edward? —pregunté repentinamente alterada mientras en mi mente vagaban miles de tonterías que pudieron haber salido de la boca de este grandulón.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Tranquila, solo le dije la verdad.

—Mucho mejor, entonces… ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Rose? —me relajé al instante y solté mi pobre morral encarcelado entre mis temblorosos dedos.

—Ese es tu trabajo, yo le dije a mi hermano que babeabas por él, tienes que…—el resto de palabras que dijo a continuación no las escuche, ni siquiera tenía sentido que escuchara toda esa sarta de tonterías que me estaba diciendo el idiota de Emmett cuando algo mucho peor estaba ocurriendo en mi vida, Edward cree que me gusta cuando NO ES ASI, a mi no me gusta el cobrizo, no me gusta su sonrisa, no me gusta cuando me mira y me susurra cosas idiotas, no me gusta cuando su hálito golpea mi nuca como en la clase de biología, no me gusta NUNCA, Edward Cullen no me gusta.

— ¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! —Exclamé propinándole una patada en el pie que tenía sobre el pedal a Emmett— ¿Qué carajos dijiste?

—Qué me encanta tu prima cuando usa blusas de color rosa, auch —soltó una carcajada— ¿Estás celosa cariño?

— ¡Que mierda de cariño ni que nada! Detente en ese mismo instante—la ira que afloraba dentro de mí estaba demasiadamente expandida por todo mi cuerpo y lo que necesitaba era dejarla ir libre, muy libre sobre la cara de cierto imbécil más conocido como Emmett Cullen.

—Bella…

— ¡Que te pares grandísimo pendejo! —Apreté el botón del freno de mano y le propiné una buena bofetada— ¡cabrón! —abrí de sopetón la puerta del auto y básicamente caí a la calle.

Comencé a caminar mientras soltaba palabras inentendibles cuando sentí un par de fuertes brazos que se aferraban a mi cintura y me elevaban en el aire hasta llegar a su altura.

— ¡Cabrón! —Me giré para encararlo— bájame en este instante si no quieres ganarte una buena golpiza.

—Bella, ¿Al menos puedo saber que mierda hice para que te molestes conmigo? —intenté soltarme del agarre del que era víctima de todas las formas posibles pero no conseguía siquiera que se moviera de su puesto a pesar de que le propinaba varios golpes en su pecho.

— ¿¡Quieres saber qué hiciste!? Imbécil ¡le dijiste al idiota de tu hermano que me gusta!

—Corrección —aseguró con una idiota sonrisa bailando en sus labios— le dije que lo amabas.

— ¡Cabrón mentiroso! ¡¿Cómo carajos le dijiste eso?! —golpeé su pecho incesantemente, solo espero que si le queden un buen par de cardenales.

—Bella, pero si es la verdad —negó con la cabeza divertido mientras yo me desvivía intentando que me soltara ¡me tenía atrapada como una jodida muñeca en manos de un dinosaurio! — sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero me creas o no, eres casi parte de mi familia, hasta la duende de Alice te quiere y ya deja de decirme cabrón que no me gusta y tú me caes bien así que no lo arruines.

¡Realmente quiero arrancarle la cabeza a pedazos y hervirlos en aceite hirviendo para que aprenda que es lo que significa sufrir!

¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¿Cómo pudo decir toda esa sarta de idioteces juntas? Tengo unas ganas de gritar tan fuertes que sofocarían hasta al volcán más molesto, Emmett me las va a pagar, yo…yo no hice nada en mi jodida vida, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

—Emmett—rechiné mis dientes delo furiosa que estaba— bájame y hablamos civilizadamente ¿Quieres? —le dirigí una mirada de odio mientras intentaba calmarme de todas las formas posibles, contar hasta cuatro mil chorocientos, pensar en cosas agradables, recordar tiempos felices, imaginar a Emmett veinte millones de metros bajo tierra…

—Así me gusta Bella, calmada porque dialogando las personas se entienden —me colocó como una muñeca-que por cierto estaba toda despelucada y con las manos rojas de tanto golpe que le había dado-en el suelo.

—Emmett, ¿Puedes decirme que mierda le dijiste a tu hermano? —mi respiración estaba entrecortada y sentí la necesidad de cortarle la cabeza por millonésima vez en el día.

—Pídelo por favor —ordenó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una divertida expresión en su rostro.

¡Maldito Emmett Cullen! ¡Un día de estos me las vas a pagar!

— ¿Puedes decirme por favor —le proporcioné un acento especial a la palabrita dejando en claro que estaba escupiéndola— qué le dijiste al idiota de tu hermano literalmente?

—Si Bellita de mi corazón—soltó una carcajada— pero antes tengo una dudita ¿Te digo con las mismas palabras que se lo dije a él?

—Si—refunfuñe con mucho odio, el cabello hecho una horrible maraña y mis mejillas completamente arreboladas de lo rojas que estaban.

—Esta bien, yo le dije: "_Edward, deja de ser tan cabrón porque a mí no me gusta Bella, yo quiero a Rosalie, además es estúpido que nos pongamos en plan de pendejos los dos cuando bien sabes que Rose se muere por mí y Bella esta que se derrite por ti, no me puedes negar que ese par de niñas están que mueren de amor por nosotros, vamos, yo sé que le tienes ganas a Swan desde que llegamos, solo déjalo ser y ya verás como la mujer que se esconde tras la niña de Bella sale a flote y te pone a mil porque te ama_" —terminó su monólogo con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios y con mi corazón a punto de escapar de mi pecho con grandes instintos suicidas hacia él y su cobrizo hermano.

—Emmett —contuve la respiración para evitar que un culebrón de palabras salieran de mi "_inocente_" boca— ¿Puedo saber de dónde sacaste todo esa mierda de inventos?

—No son inventos —aseguró muy feliz el imbécil mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome más a él— tal vez no estés segura de eso pero es la verdad, Alice me lo dijo y cuando la duende de mi hermana dice algo es porque se va a cumplir—me encaminó hacia su auto y cuando llegamos intentó tomar mi morral pero se lo impedí.

—Número uno, nunca debiste mentirle de esa forma a tu hermano, número dos, a mi que carajos si tu hermana es vidente o alguna tontería de esas y número tres, necesito ir a trabajar así que déjame en paz.

—Bella ¿Estás molesta conmigo? —Hizo un adorable puchero de perrito arrepentido— no lo vuelvo a hacer—sonrió dejando a simple vista sus hoyuelos— perdóname ¿sí?

¿Y cómo carajos se supone que me voy a negar cuando pone cara de bebé arrepentido?

—Estas en período de prueba —le dirigí una mirada de "_no te perdono jodido cabrón_" aunque por dentro de mi retorcida cabeza yo misma sabía que lo había perdonado irremediablemente— además, ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone después de que cometiste toda esa sarta de idioteces? ¿Qué me gusta tu hermano? —reí sarcásticamente—no lo creó —negué con el índice— tu hermano es tan idiota que ni siquiera debe entender el significado de todas esas palabras juntas.

Durante un par de segundos se mantuvo pensativo, pero después comenzó a reír desmesuradamente— Ahora entiendo por que mi hermano te tiene tantas ganas—hipó mientras yo me sonrojaba como una manzana recién recogida del árbol por su tonta declaración— eres muy divertida.

Rodé los ojos al cielo, Emmett no entendió nada de lo que dije—a ver oso tonto ¿Por qué dices que soy _tan _divertida? —caminé los pocos pasos que quedaban hacia su auto, ahora que me fijaba bien básicamente había conseguido que Emmett se detuviese en medio de la calle principal de Forks, estaba completamente atestada de gente y todos me miraban con cara de "_pobre niña loca_" —torcí el gesto-como si me importara que todos creyeran que estoy loca cuando… ¡en realidad lo estoy! Es decir…todos llevamos un loco por dentro…pero el mío sale a flote muy seguido… deje que mi vista vagar por todas las personas en la acera de enfrente, en ciertas ocasiones era -hasta un punto- divertido ver las reacciones de las personas ante una muchacha encabritada, algunas señoras pensaban en la falta de pudor que demostraba y me miraban con mala cara, un par de recién casados estaban tan emocionados los unos con los otros que ni siquiera le habían prestado atención a mi escenita con Emmett, un par de chicos motociclistas charlaban amenamente arrumados contra un par de sus vehículos pero hubo uno…uno solo que me dejo sin habla.

Demetri.

Ahí abrazado a una muchacha bajita de cabellos color caramelo que reconocí como Jane me miraba distante y con una expresión de miedo en sus ojos, sus labios formaban una línea recta perfecta y sus puños estaban cerrados mientras su hermoso cabello castaño ondeaba con la fuerza del viento, en ningún momento le quite los ojos de encima porque para mí era necesario intentar explicarle que entre yo y el idiota de Emm no pasaba nada más que no fuera amistad, pero es difícil explicarse cuando armas una escenita de "celos" completa con todo y zafarranche delante de él…y todo esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por culpa de Cullen…maldita heroína…me tiene enferma con sus tontas insinuaciones y sus estúpidas ideas… si no fuera por toda esta venganza bien podría estar con Dimka todo el tiempo que quisiera porque de alguna forma sé que yo le gusto también y que si no fuera porque soy la "supuesta novia" de uno de los mas grandulones del instituto, Demetri estaría conmigo…cerré los ojos y emití un resoplido intentando evitar el tremendo grito que tenía ganas de emitir, necesitaba patear a alguien, necesitaba decirle a Edward que no siguiera torturándome y aclararle que entre él y yo no pasa nada, necesitaba darle una buena bofetada a Emmett por ser tan idiota y andar de boca floja y por último, necesitaba lanzarme a los cómodos y acogedores brazos de Demetri y contarle la verdad…pero nada de lo que yo quería o necesitaba sucedería porque simplemente mi vida no es como yo la quiero…es como es y punto y jamás, por más que patalease o me aventara de puñetes contra medio mundo las cosas cambiarían.

Detuve un par de suspiros que peleaban por salir dentro de mí y caminé muy a mi pesar hacia el grupo de motociclistas en un estúpido intento de cambiar la expresión de mi castaño tutor y sobretodo de intentar explicarle las cosas pero apenas llegué hacia él Demetri se montó en su hija tomado de la mano de su hermana y arrancó el vehículo lo más rápido posible, casi podía sentir la adrenalina de anoche correr por mis venas cuando sentí el pedal de la motocicleta ser presionado por la perfecta bota de cuero de Demetri.

—Bella, ¿Por qué carajos te fuiste? Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo muñeca—la ronca voz de Emmett retumbo en mi cabeza con pesar por muchas razones…una de todas el tonto hecho de que me haya llamado "muñeca" ¿pero quién demonios se cree este tarado para llamarme así? Y la otra es que en realidad si llegaría tarde al empleo y no podía perder el sueldo de hoy también.

—Emmett —me giré para encararlo por undécima vez en la mañana…vaya que este oso sabe como terminar con mi paciencia…—no vuelvas a llamarme muñeca en tu podrida vida, y en cuanto a lo otro—miré de reojo al chavo junto a Chelsea, Félix— vámonos, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Caminé nuevamente hacia el auto con la mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta? ¿No podía comportarme ni en la calle? ¡Soy una pobre idiota! Demetri es el único en todo este puto pueblo que me ha interesado y como soy yo tenía que cagarla como siempre con mis idioteces y mis escenitas, si no fuera por Edward Cullen todo sería diferente. ¿Por qué carajos tuvo que llegar a Forks a desarmar mi vida como si fuera un juego de legos donde él puede desarmar y formar lo que se le da la gana? Esto simplemente ameritaba un buen puntapié para mi y otro mucho más grande para él, y si lo pienso dos veces, uno para Demetri, no es su culpa, lo sé, pero si creyera en mí y confiara en lo que quiero decirle.

—Hey Swan, ¿Subes o te obligo? —Emmett me regaló una de aquellas sonrisas con hoyuelos que tanto le gustan a Rose, si tan solo ella me hablara todo sería diferente, tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella porque si no, voy a morir lentamente en manos de los Cullen.

Me acomodé en el auto del grandulón con un dejo de tristeza en la cara.

—Bellita de mi corazón, no te me pongas así por Volturi, ya verás que mi hermano besa mucho mejor que él, no tienes porque andar así de triste —tomó mi mentón aprovechando la oportunidad de que llegamos al restaurant y me hizo un poco de cosquillas en la papada— él es el tonto si no quiere escucharte.

—Lo sé Emm, pero es difícil explicarse cuando siempre la cago con mis escenas y sobre todo cuando no puedo contarle lo que ocurre entre tú y yo —una maldita lágrima traicionera se resbaló por mi mejilla y la limpie inmediatamente con la manga del buso mientras hablaba con la voz quebrada— él siempre se comporta magníficamente conmigo, me lleva a lugares fabulosos y me trata genial y soy yo la idiota que daña todo —sorbí mi roja e hinchada nariz con ganas de darme contra el parabrisas— sino fuera por todas estas mentiras que tengo que decir a diario por ti y por Rosalie esto no me ocurriría, además tu estúpido hermano tampoco es que ayude mucho.

—Bella, tu eres fuerte y ni siquiera que un idiota te rechace sea el fin del mundo, Volturi es un tonto si no sabe lo que pasa entre tú y yo, fíjate, ni tú me miras con deseo ni yo a ti —sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar sus pensamientos y logró arrancarme una sonrisa— eres una niña muy linda Bella y no tienes porque estar triste, tu sabes mucho mejor que yo que hay peores cosas en la vida que un hombre enojado, tus padres —balbuceó varias veces antes de seguir—tus padres murieron—mi corazón se aceleró varias veces frente a la sinceridad de sus palabras y lograron que recuerdos de ellos se presentaran en mi mente como diapositivas donde los cuatro éramos felices— y tú fuiste fuerte frente a todo eso, saliste de cosas mucho peores como para ponerte sensible por idioteces como un chavo con audífonos en los oídos y sin ganas de escuchar —todo lo que el idiota de Emmett decía era cierto, si pude con cosas fuertes como la muerte de mis padres aunque me duela recordarlos todo el tiempo sé que esto es un niñería de adolescente— yo sé que eres más valiente, a poco y te pusiste sensible porque te cogió la regla —soltó una carcajada que logró arrancarme una mucho más bajita a mí— Bells, no me decepciones, son tonterías y tú lo sabes.

Asentí con gusto, después de todo lo que me acaba de decir se ganó su disculpa.

—Entonces ve a trabajar mi vida que necesito que pagues las cuentas de casa—me envió un beso volado-lo cual produjo que mi estómago se revolviese- batiendo las pestañas y me abrió la puerta de su inmenso jeep con su largo brazo para que saliera de su auto o básicamente cayera a la acera.

Al llegar al restaurant recibí una buena reprimenda por parte del "señor" Newton que no hacía más que lanzarme miradas furtivas mientras recorría mis piernas descubiertas con sus lujuriosos ojos, ¡maldita falda! Y ¡malditos hombres sin cerebro! No saben más que pensar con lo que traen entre las piernas.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, muchas mesas por atender, gente a montones por ser fin de mes, platos volaban por aquí y por allá y yo estaba llena de pedidos en mi libreta de apuntes, el hecho de llevar un falda y mis botitas favoritas no ayudaron en mucho, los pedidos requerían ser entregados con rapidez y el problema radicaba en que correr con falda no es lo más cómodo que digamos, sobre todo cuando los señores-casados recalcó-miraban más de lo que tenían que ver y las señoras-las esposas recalcó- les proporcionan una linda bofetada o les viran el rostro.

Eran ya las seis cuando mi turno se terminó, pensar que trabaje desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde y sin almorzar, yo sí que soy una bestia cuando de trabajar se trata.

Tomé mi viejo morral del perchero, me saqué el horrible delantal con la insignia del restaurant y recogí mi paga del día en la oficina del imbécil de Newton que gracias a Dios aún no regresaba de su muy importante ocupación-como si no supiera yo que anda por ahí revolcándose con cualquier mesera ofrecida- recogí mi cabello nuevamente en las dos coletas y salí rumbo a la parada del colectivo para llegar a mi casa y preparar una cena perfecta para los Hale y los padrinos de Jasper.

Tarde como media hora en tomar un colectivo y sobretodo llegar sana y salva y al hacerlo tuve que volver al trabajo porque según los lindos mensajitos que me envió mi hermano-solo por si las dudas fueron dos- la cena era a las ocho de la noche y yo tenía una hora aproximadamente para poner la mesa preciosa y preparar algo delicioso para cenar. escogí pasta a la boloñesa porque era algo fácil de hacer y no tardaba mucho, además tenía los ingredientes en la nevera frescos, pero si algo sabía yo sobre cocinar es que hacerlo sin ritmo no ayudaba mucho que digamos así que encendí el viejo reproductor del salón y sintonicé la emisora más agradable que encontré.

"_Y aquí para todos ustedes el especial de Kesha tan solicitado durante todo este tiempo, no olviden que la nueva revelación de este año se presentara en Port Ángeles dentro de dos semanas el viernes 28, no olviden adquirir sus entradas_- como odio la voz del locutor de radio intentando promocionar algo, aunque si era sincera me recontra que encantaría ir a ese concierto -_y para ustedes, your love is my drug"_

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

La canción era de un ritmo muy pegajoso y logró que enseguida contoneara mis caderas con gusto, deje la salsa en la hornilla y la carne casi lista mientras el fideo estaba en su punto, solo faltaba unirlo todo y servir la mesa, para eso tomé la vajilla de cerámica china de la despensa y serví los cubiertos de plata que mi abuela tenía tan bien guardados en un escondido cajón del mueble de caoba del comedor, arreglé con mucho cuidado cada servilleta y cada detalle del mantel y el jarrón blanco de porcelana lleno de rosas rojas que mi abuela cambiaba semanalmente cada jueves porque los Hale era muy quisquillosos y ni hablar de los señores Weber, una pareja de sociedad llena de límites y costumbres ridículas, simplemente de esas que creen que debe haber una ama de casa-más bien dicho una chacha-en todos los "hogares", gracias a Dios mi padre compró una amplia mesa con diez lugares para cenar, no se como cabría tanta gente en esta pequeña casa, si bien es cierto es una vieja y desgastada casa, el espacio no es muy grande pero sin duda mis padres se encargaron de comprar cada mueble con cariño y pensando siempre en nosotros, tanto la sala como el comedor eran salones pequeños pero llenos de detalles, tapetes, flores, libreros, muebles de despensa, etc. de esa forma la casa lucia hermosa, y no lo digo porque sea mi casa sino porque así es.

De entrada preparé ensalada césar y de postre algo de la tarta de tres leches que mi abuela prepara cada viernes como tributo a Charlie, él siempre la visitaba ese día y ella lo recibía con ese postre cada viernes de su existencia y aún después de muerto no deja de hacerlo.

Todo estaba listo para la tonta cena donde seguramente me tendrían de mesera pero faltaba yo, no era necesario mencionar que estaba hecha un desastre, mi cabello realmente lucía alborotado y mi blanca blusa era un gris fantasma de lo sucia que estaba así que decidí cambiarlo por uno mucho más lindo con un escote en v, mangas ¾ y franjas horizontales de color negro, tal vez no sabía cómo vestirme para una cena pero ni que tuviera mucha ropa que digamos, las mismas botas, la misma falda, solo con otro buso y mi cabello suelto, bien cepillado y con una diadema delgada, negra y elástica consiguiendo que los rizos cayeran como cascada en mi espalda y al menos con un poco de forma, delinee el parpado inferior de mis ojos con lápiz negro y un tanto de sombra negra sobre el párpado superior, listo, no pienso ponerme una gota más de maquillaje.

Cuando descendí por las escaleras noté que todo lucía perfecto-gracias a Dios- y simplemente me acerqué a él reproductor cansada del especial de los BSB que estaba sonando, cambié varias veces de estación hasta que encontré nuevamente la canción de Kesha de la heroína…es decir… Your love is my drug. ¿Por qué carajos pensé en la heroína de Edward? Es decir, en Edward, osea, mejor me callo.

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind_

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Contoneé mis caderas nuevamente al ritmo de la canción mientras la coreaba con muchos ánimos, cerré los ojos y pude escuchar el timbre de la puerta, caminé completamente feliz hacia ella y al abrirla la cabeza me dio vueltas de tanta gente, una rubia mimada en medio de sus padres, una abuela abrazada al brazo de su nieto, dos parejas muy dulces y tres pares de ojos verdes que me observaban divertidos con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, uno de ellos con aquella sonrisa que lograba que me derritiera de lo torcida que estaba.

¡No él!

¡No hoy!


	12. Historias Macabras de Humanos

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XII-**

* * *

**Historias Macabras de Humanos  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

¡No hoy!

Si, efectivamente hoy aseguró una voz dentro de mi cabeza, a parte de los que tenían que venir la familia Cullen estaba aquí torturándome nuevamente, la cabeza me daba miles de vueltas de tan solo verlos, todos con su estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, Emmett me miraba con satisfacción mientras de reojo curioseaba los vaqueros ajustados que llevaba Rosalie, Alice intentaba dedicarme una mirada dulce pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima-claro esta disimuladamente-a mi hermano y él la miraba atontado con una sonrisa provocativa, mi abuela me dirigía miradas de soslayo intentando que comprendiera que tendría que invitarles a pasar pero yo no podía, simplemente no podía, estaba como idiota viendo a Edward, sus ojos, su torcida sonrisa, sus labios entre abiertos como una invitación a…

—Bella, ¿No invitas a pasar a los invitados? — mi abuela estaba molesta y abandonó a Jasper para caminar hacia mí y empujarme delicadamente logrando que me apartara de la puerta y los demás puedan entrar en la casa. Apenas llegaron, Rosalie y Alice tomaron asiento en mi viejo sofá y empezaron a charlar de un sinfín de cosas, Emmett pasó un brazo por los hombros de mi hermano y juntos ascendieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de mi hermano, en cuanto a las parejas de casados, pues se acomodaron en dos sillones opacos mientras que mi abuela me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la cocina.

¿Y Edward?

—Isabella, fue una descortesía de tu parte comportarte de esa manera —ahí va Marie regañándome de nuevo— hazme un favor y sirve la entrada.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras servía la ensalada césar en pequeños platos de vidrio y los colocaba sobre una amplia bandeja del mismo material, la tomé y caminé hacia el salón, al llegar noté como todos paraban sus pláticas y me sonrojé como una idiota con el cuerpo lleno de nervios.

—La cena esta lista —susurré con la mirada hacia el suelo—si pueden tomar asiento.

Ahí fue cuando entendí uno de los problemas más grandes de la noche, la mesa tenía diez lugares, pero eso significaba que más de uno se iba a quedar sin su lugar en la mesa, claro está, la culpa radicaba en mi abuela, ¿A quién carajos se le ocurre invitar a tanta gente cuando sabe que su casa es un nido de lo pequeña que es?

Jasper descendió las escaleras abrazado aún a Emmett mientras yo depositaba cada plato en su respectivo lugar, mi hermano me regaló una hermosa sonrisa mientras Emm me guiñó un ojo, deje la bandeja sobre la encimera de uno de los muebles más antiguos de mi casa y alcé la vista para encontrar a un Jasper muy solemne.

—Tanto mis tíos como mis padrinos y los señores Cullen pueden acomodarse en la mesa junto con Alice y Rosalie, por mi y por Bella no se preocupen, acomódense por favor —maldito Jasper con su perfecta cortesía, si supieran los "señores Cullen" las ganas que le tiene a su hija.

—Jazz, ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor? —asintió con la cabeza y lo tomé de la mano para guiarlo hacia el pequeño patio de la casa donde la oscuridad y los sonidos emitidos por los insectos de la noche reinaban en el lugar.

—Jasper, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero ¿Puedo saber por qué están aquí los Cullen?

Sonrió con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

—Cuando visitamos a Los Hale a Marie se le ocurrió la idea de presentarse ante ellos como lo hubiera hecho Renee—soltó un suspiro y durante un par de segundos miró hacia el suelo— la verdad parte de la culpa fue mía, cuando llegamos al salón principal Alice y Rosalie charlaban animadamente y pues yo, me quede como tarado viendo a mi pixie, el rostro de Marie se llenó de emoción y felicidad al notar mi interés por Alice y los invitó a cenar, y como era de esperarse Los Cullen aceptaron con mucho gusto.

Solté un resoplido.

Esta sería una cena muy larga.

—De acuerdo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para que se vayan—soltó una risita nerviosa mientras me miraba fijamente— ¿Qué me miras? ¿Tengo cara de mono?

—Bells —soltó un silbido— has crecido mucho en los últimos años, no usabas esa falda hace años y se te ve genial.

—Jasper —le reprendí proporcionándole un golpe en el hombro— deja de decir idioteces, mejor ve a alagar a tu duende y déjame a mí en paz.

—Exactamente eso es lo que voy a hacer, solo espero que me cubras cuando te lo pida.

— ¿Pero eres idiota? Exactamente ayer me juraste que Alice solo jugaba contigo y aún así sigues como perro faldero detrás de ella —bufé— no entiendo tu punto.

—Escúchame —su mirada se oscureció y de pronto la alegre sonrisa que invadía su rostro se marchó— Alice aún juega conmigo pero sabes cómo manejaré esta situación, mientras pueda me divierto con ella al igual que lo hace conmigo y las cosas no van a cambiar porque ella hizo que esto pasara de esta forma, créeme cuando te digo que yo hubiera deseado algo serio para nosotros, pero sé que Alice jamás se enamoraría de un hombre de clase media como yo, que trabaja todos los días en una cafetería y tiene que hacerse cargo de un par de mujeres que son su vida, tu y yo sabemos que las niñas mimadas no son así, no como en las películas.

Casi derramé una lágrima frente a su confesión por ser tan tierno pero hay algo en todo esto que no me cuadra.

— ¿Por qué entonces Alice se hace la santa contigo? Es decir si no te quiere y está jugando me parece tonto que no la enfrentes.

—Bella, estas son cosas de adultos —se carcajeó con el mayor cinismo del mundo— tu no entiendes.

—Grandísimo idiota, claro que entiendo, ¡si soy solo un año menor que tú! —Le señale con el índice muy molesta, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que son "cosas de adultos"?—mira Jasper tu y yo hemos vivido las mismas cosas, no vengas con tus ideas de madurez apresurada, no eres el único que ha sufrido.

En cuanto abrió la boca para decir alguna tontería y refutarme, mi abuela apareció por la puerta trasera.

—Par de maleducados, vamos ya que es hora de cenar, Jasper se cortés e invita a los señores a tomar asiento y Bella, a la cocina ahora mismo.

—Si —cantamos aburridos los dos al mismo tiempo, era frustrante ver como una pequeña anciana de unos sesenta años con algunos cabellos blancos poblando su cabeza poco a poco y faldas debajo de la rodilla lograba controlar tu vida en cualquier detalle.

Los tres caminamos hacia el interior de la casa y Jasper se desvió hacia el comedor mientras que mi abuela y yo tomamos el par de bandejas que había preparado para servir mi muy deliciosa pasta.

Finalmente se acomodaron en la mesa las tres parejas, mis tíos, los señores Weber, y los señores Cullen además de Alice, Rosalie y Emmett dejando un lugar libre para mi abuela, debo reconocer que fue muy amable de su parte pensar en Marie ya que ella es la mayor de todos nosotros y merece respeto pero hubo algo que me inquieto mucho más ¿Y Edward?

Y fue ahí cuando mi tormento entró por la entreabierta puerta principal con el cabello aún más desordenado que de costumbre y una perfecta remera azul que contorneaba sus músculos debido al fuerte viento que se filtraba por la ventana, además de un par de vaqueros fabulosos y desgastados, él completo estaba malditamente maravilloso mientras que yo estaba hecha un desastre por ser la mesera y cocinera oficial de la noche, bajé la mirada al notar que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus perfectos y rosáceos labios y me ruboricé como una idiota, ¿Y a mí que carajos si él me mira? Finalmente no me gusta ¿no? Me quedé estática ante la pregunta, yo no puedo dudar de lo que siento por Edward porque simplemente no está en tela de duda ¿o sí?

—Hey preciosa disimula —susurró en mi oído una aterciopelada voz con aires de diversión mientras caminaba detrás de mí para posicionarse de pie detrás de sus padres dirigiéndome esa maldita sonrisa torcida que me derretía por completo y lograba que un frío involuntario recorriese mi espalda de ida y venida como en la clase de biología cuando él…

—Bella, ¿Serías tan amable de servir la cena? —la roñosa voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis estúpidas cavilaciones pero a pesar de eso el jodido arder de mi cuello y mi cabeza no cesaba.

Asentí confusa y coloqué con mucho cuidado el plato de pasta en el lugar de mi primita y de Alice además del de Emmett.

—Oh cuanto lo lamento —murmuró mi abuela al notar que Edward estaba de pie— de verdad joven, puede usted tomar el lugar vacio, por mi no hay problema.

—De ninguna manera —negó de una manera muy caballerosa logrando que soltase un suspiro involuntario lo que consiguió las risitas mal disimuladas de Alice, Rosalie y una malditamente preciosa sonrisa de la heroína Cullen-tomé usted asiento que bien puedo cenar yo, de pie o en la cocina, las damas primero— caminó hacia la silla libre y la movió para que mi abuela tomará asiento, ella lo miró escéptica pero tiempo después le sonrió dulcemente y se acomodó feliz.

—Aún hay muchachos educados —susurró mientras felicitaba a Esme y a…Carlisle creo— Bella sirve mi plato, el de tu hermano y el del joven Edward puedes servirlos en la mesa redonda de la cocina si no es mucho problema para él.

Edward asintió con la cabeza educadamente dejándome con la boca abierta de la impresión, en realidad hay personas bipolares en este planeta.

Caminé hacia la cocina-con Edward y Jasper pisándome los talones- y serví cuatro platos más de pasta y dos con ensalada, los coloqué de una manera agradable en el mantel floreado y chillón de la mesa mientras ambos charlaban animadamente, me quedé con la boca abierta cuando escuche que Edward….Edward le estaba dando… ¿permiso a Jasper? Para que salga con Alice…. Un claro gesto machista…que yo sepa la duende es libre de hacer y salir con quién quiera, no tiene porque estar encarcelada y vigilada por sus hermanos como en el siglo XIX.

Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos a mi hermano— disculpen que interrumpa pero ya pueden acomodarse para cenar.

Asintieron con la cabeza y Edward se acomodó de una manera muy elegante en mi pobre y vieja mesa, cruzó los talones y se las ingenió para tomar los cubiertos de una manera muy, muy peculiar mientras evitaba colocar los codos sobre la mesa, me sonrió maliciosamente de nuevo y empezó con la ensalada, cada vegetal que comía era tan…

—Bella voy a cenar en el comedor con el resto —proclamó Jasper.

—Pero si no tenemos once lugares, ¿Te vas a sentar en el suelo? —sacudí la cabeza con los ojos cerrados intentando evitar ver a Edward tomar algo de la ensalada, sus labios eran tan sincronizados cuando decidía entreabrirlos.

Negó con la cabeza—más bien voy a tomar la mesa que Charlie utilizaba para trabajar del ático y la acomodare junto a Alice.

— ¡Quédate! —rogué tomando en cuenta el peligro que corría cerca de la heroína.

—No cariño —depositó un beso en mi frente— quiero pasar el mayor tiempo con Alice posible —y con eso me abandonó llevándose junto con él su plato y el de la abuela.

Me acomodé nerviosamente en la silla delante de Edward y empecé a tomar algo de pasta con el tenedor en silencio, si bien es cierto lo último que necesitaba era escuchar su jodida y musical voz nombrándome.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hay de nuevo Swan? —tomó delicadamente algo de fideo y se lo llevó a la boca lentamente.

—Nada que te importe, tarado—bufé— nada que pueda ser procesado por tu estúpido cerebro —tengo que reconocer que me puse a la defensiva sin razón alguna, pero si me detenía a pensar delicadamente, mis últimas conversaciones con Edward no han sido de las mejores.

—Hey, solo tómalo con calma, yo solo intentaba platicar para hacer la cena más amena —se alzó de hombros— realmente estoy algo harto de que siempre nos la llevemos mal, al menos por estar en tu casa y enfrente de mi familia deberíamos intentar mantener una conversación civilizada.

Golpe bajo, me hace ver como la mala del cuento, la loca que no puede tratar con humanos.

—Pues no es solo por mi culpa, que recuerde, no soy yo la que ando por ahí acosándome en las clases de biología, ni en el gimnasio ni…

—Entendí tu punto— murmuró pinchando una de las albóndigas con el tenedor mientras miraba fijamente el mantel de la mesa— y si te pones a pensar yo no te acoso, es solo que espero algo de ti que por lo que veo nunca va a llegar, eres demasiado atrayente para mí—una pícara sonrisa le bailo en los labios al tiempo que yo me quedaba como estúpida mirando lo hermosos que lucían sus ojos cuando tenían aquel brillo especial de play-boy— Bella, tu eres distinta a las demás, no consigo de ninguna forma… tu sabes… tenerte.

¿Tenerme? La cabeza me dio vueltas para recordar la última vez que alguien me dijo que quería…tenerme.

— ¿Disculpa? —Inquirí mirándolo fijamente sin entender el significado de mis palabras— ¿Qué te soy qué?

Rió de forma ladina regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas y causando estragos dentro de mi estómago, para más información, una bandada de mariposas revoloteó a la sola idea de que aquella sonrisa era para mí.

—Bella, dime algo ¿Lo que dijo Emmett es cierto?

Me sonrojé peor que un tomatito recién maduro y negué rápidamente con la cabeza como intentando evaporar la nube de pensamientos extraños que rodearon mi cabeza.

—No —susurré muy indecisa mirando mi plato repleto de pasta— escucha, todo lo que paso con tu hermano… —me lo pensé varias veces antes de confesarle toda esa loca historia de mi "noviazgo" con Emmett y por alguna razón extraña sentí una urgente necesidad que me empujaba a explicárselo todo— todo lo que pasó con Emmett fue por Rosalie, mi prima es muy terca y tu hermano no encontró una manera decente de expresarle sus sentimientos que no sea besuquearse conmigo delante de ella —suspiré— me creas o no, Emmett tiene una gran imaginación para todo, y pues bueno, no encontró algo más simpático que usarme a mí.

— ¿Tu no lo usaste? —la pregunta me sorprendió evidentemente, ¿Qué carajos le importaba a él si yo use a Emmett o no? de pronto un meteorito golpeó mi cabeza dejándome aturdida y trayendo un recuerdo a mi memoria, cuando los vi, besándose delante de mi casa, todos los sentimientos que se cruzaron por mi cabeza y la forma en que Edward aprisionaba a Rosalie por la cintura, como me hirvió la sangre al ver sus labios junto a los de ella.

—No —mentí descaradamente sin saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos ni porque no podía sincerarme con él— yo no use a tu hermano, fue Emmett quién tuvo la idea y yo como idiota le seguí el juego pero jamás… _jamás_ saqué beneficio alguno de toda esa locura, me creas o no esa es la verdad —mis mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente con el calor invadiendo todo mi rostro, agaché la cabeza intentando evitar que Edward notara el título de "embustera" que relucía en mi frente.

—Bella, ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —rió en cuanto lo fulminé con la mirada— es decir, mira, yo te conozco muy poco pero cuando uno se sonroja y evita la mirada de alguna persona, es signo suficiente de que está mintiendo.

Idiota Edward, ¿Acaso piensa qué es más listo que yo?

—Mira Cullen, yo sé lo que digo, no soy tonta para inventarme historias macabras de humanos —sonreí ante mi ocurrencia y tragué un poco de pasta de un solo bocado.

—De acuerdo —sonrió de nuevo deslumbrándome como una tarada mientras enrollaba algo de fideos en su tenedor— si tu lo dices, tan solo espero que seas sincera, porque mira… no hay nada de malo en admitir que sientes atracción física hacia alguien, por ejemplo—tomó un sorbo del jugo de fresa que estaba en su delante con la expresión muy relajada como si fuera a decir algo de su total cotidianidad— yo me siento tremendamente atraído por ti.

Y fue ahí.

Fue justo ahí cuando mi corazón dejo de palpitar por varios segundos y mi respiración se volvió nula, el aire abandono mis pulmones y la boca se me secó tremendamente al notar como una gota del líquido se resbalaba por la comisura derecha de su labio…todo en mí se convirtió en gelatina, las rodillas me temblaron y sentí que si no estuviera cómodamente sentada sobre mi vieja sillita de madera hubiera caído hacia atrás cómicamente haciendo plop.

¿Por qué me decía esto a mí? ¡¿Por qué?! Yo soy solo…solo soy yo…no tiene sentido que se sienta "_tremendamente atraído_" por mí…medité varios segundos lo que realmente podría estar ocurriendo…o se estaba burlando de mí inventando una macabra historia para torturarme o…o era verdad.

—Ed…Edward —titubeé con la cabeza gacha mientras descubría lo interesante de aquella mancha de café en el mantel— tú estas… ¿Tú estas seguro de lo que dices?

—Absolutamente —declaró con certeza mientras tomaba otro sorbo del maldito jugo que se deleitaba sintiendo sus dulces y suaves labios— mira, nosotros no tenemos porque sentir nada el uno por el otro, la simple atracción es en lo que se basan todas las relaciones.

La cabeza me dio vueltas varias veces y algo dentro de mí se sacudió incitándome a que continuara con mi inusual plática con un muchacho al que le había culpado de todos mis males en los últimos días— Edward, las relaciones no siempre se basan en la atracción física—de eso estaba completamente segura, la relación que mis padres llevaban era amor puro, se veía en sus ojos cuando sonreían, cuando se decían cuanto se amaban, cuando nos miraban a mí y a Jasper con adoración profesando aquel amor tan perfecto que tan solo ellos nos podrían brindar— tal vez esto suene cursi, pero yo he vivido en carne propia el amor verdadero y es algo mucho más que simple atracción, es respirar al ritmo que el otro respira, es vivir cada emoción que el otro vive con la misma intensidad, es saber que cuando despiertes quieres ver su rostro a tu lado, es simplemente vivir por el otro y aunque suene ilógico para mí eso es el amor y todos esos sentimientos no son simplemente atracción—terminé mi monólogo orgullosa de mi misma, nunca antes pensé poder dar un testimonio de la vida de mis padres como este, es simplemente maravilloso saber que puedo hablar de todo el amor que sentí por ellos mientras estuvieron vivos y de todo ese amor que se resbalaba por sus almas en cuanto Charlie miraba a Reneé o viceversa, cada roce o mirada entre ellos me dejaba extasiada, eran mis padres y de niña siempre soñé con llegar a amar a alguien como ellos se amaban, con pasión, con locura, con amor.

—Tal vez tu hayas vivido mucho de lo que dijiste pero no me puedes negar que todo aquello comenzó por la atracción, vamos Bella, tu sabes que lo que digo es la pura verdad—depositó su cubierto sobre la mesa y una maligna sonrisa se dibujó en sus perfectos y rosáceos labios—solo dime que no quieres sentir mis labios en los tuyos o que no quieres que te diga lo hermosa que te ves con esa falda —me sonrojé y me entraron unas ganas de darle una buena bofetada en ese mismo instante, ¿Quién lo manda a andar viendo donde no es? Tal vez en su casa jamás le enseñaron que las personas presumidas y egocéntricas no llegan muy lejos.

—Mira Edward…—y allí entró mi hermosa abuelita con una sonrisa en el rostro—cariño ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? El postre se terminó y necesito una buena tanda de galletas y té caliente ya que la lluvia y el frío de la noche están terribles, ¿Te importa si vas a la tienda y traes algo de dulces?

—Abuela, tu y Jasper llegaron del súper—rezongué con cara de frustración porque me cortó la inspiración justo cuando estaba dispuesta a decirle a la heroína un par de verdades, recogí mi plato y el de Edward a medio terminar- el cobrizo me miró con cara de asombro y yo simplemente me alcé de hombros- finalmente la pasta se enfrió por hablar de tantas idioteces— además, la tarta tres leches que siempre preparabas para Charlie…

—Se terminó Isabella, la serví hace un par de segundos y ha sido todo un éxito entre nuestros invitados —suspiró molesta, ya sabía yo lo que venía después de aquel suspiro, sin duda alguna orden— no te estoy pidiendo de favor que vayas al súper, te estoy ordenando que vayas a la tienda de los Reed y compres algo de postre en este mismo instante, ponte un abrigo y ve ahora mismo.

—Abue…

—No Isabella, estoy harta de tu rebeldía, te voy a pedir de favor que hagas todo lo que te pida al menos por esta noche, intenta tenerme un poco de respeto por una vez en tu vida y deja de rezongar—agache la cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, siempre era la misma historia en cuanto a mi dulce abuela.

—Abue —susurré muy bajito— Jasper, ¿No puede ir él?

—Tu hermano está muy ocupado con el resto de muchachos, al parecer la familia Cullen tiene un gran interés por conocer la casa—tomó un puñado de servilletas de la despensa y una jarra recién servida de jugo de fresa—Necesito que vayas tu y pronto —dicho esto salió de la cocina brindándome una perfecta vista panorámica de su espalda.

Suspiré.

Era ya de mi conocimiento que el buen humor de Marie no duraba por siempre.

Fregué los platos de mi cena con Edward rápidamente y los acomode sobre un húmedo trapo para que secaran pronto.

—Bella —su aterciopelada voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones y giré por inercia para mirar sus perfectísimos ojos esmeralda— escucha —peinó su despeinada cabellera con sus finos dedos— sé que tal vez esto parece extraño pero… no lo sé ¿Te importa si te acompaño a la tienda?

De nuevo el estúpido aires abandonó mis pulmones, Edward Cullen, ¿estaba siendo amable conmigo?

Solté un respingo, algo realmente extraño le ocurrió para que se comportara de esta nueva y fabulosa forma conmigo, sin embargo, solo espero que no sea una broma o una apuesta a alguna tontería de esas.

Me alcé de hombros intentando mostrar desinterés— tienes que tener bien en claro que no vas a jugar conmigo al igual que con el resto de… muchachas con las que tratas—me alcé de hombros— si en realidad quieres y vas a comportarte, ven conmigo.

—Huy, ese tipo de insinuaciones—la innegable voz de Emmett sonó divertida a la entrada de la habitación mientras negaba con la cabeza, noté como Edward sonreía pícaramente mientras intercambiaban un par de miradas cómplices, Emm negó con la cabeza— no, no Bella, tienes que respetar tu casa.

Me puse roja rojita al entender el significado de mi tonta oración y le dirigí una furibunda mirada, el idiota de Emmett solo escucho la última parte.

—Y tu Eddie, no te quedas atrás ¿eh? —Edward se tensó por alguna razón que no entendí y sentí como su brazo rozaba delicadamente con el mío enviando miles de descargas por todo mi cuerpo, cada terminación nerviosa de mis músculos sufrió una convulsión.

¿Por qué carajos él provocaba ese efecto en mí?

Con nadie, ni con Jake, ni con Dimka, mucho menos con Emmett sentí este tipo de cosquillas en el estómago al escuchar su nombre o el pitido insistente en mis oídos cuando me habla o se me acerca consiguiendo que mi vientre se contraiga al tamaño de una subyugada almendra.

—Emmett, no vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma nunca —subrayó el "nunca" y supuse que en realidad no le gustaba ese apodo— y en cuanto a que me llevó a Bella a otro lado…—se rascó el mentón fingiendo pensárselo dos veces, lo que ocasionó estragos dentro de mí logrando por lo sexy que se veía con ese gesto— sí, nos vamos a otro lugar mucho más privado.

En realidad él…él…él no dijo eso.

Fruncí los labios y el ceño automáticamente mientras cerraba los puños deliberadamente poniéndome toda roja otra vez.

—Ustedes dos par de…—en ese mismo instante ambos soltaron amplias y sonoras carcajadas y chocaron los cinco en señal de victoria.

—Bella —Emmett reía a pierna suelta mientras me guiñaba un ojo— era solo para enseñarle a mi hermanito lo fácil que es lograr que te sonrojes.

Él tampoco dijo eso.

—Si Emm, y aprendí muy rápidamente, es mucho más fácil de lo que pensé—Edward tomó mi mano y yo me solté inmediatamente con cara de asco creando un vacio desagradable, su piel era suave y sedosa al tacto— Bella… ¿No vamos a la tienda a comprar el postre? —hizo cara de perrito arrepentido logrando que dentro de mí un aww irrumpiera mi pacífica tranquilidad. ¿Qué mierda está pasando esta noche?

—Si —asentí fuertemente—pero eso no significa que puedes agarrarme la mano como al resto de tus amiguitas—con eso me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación con una tonta sonrisa en los labios, al llegar al salón noté la ausencia de Alice y Jasper pero no se me hizo extraño, después de todo esos dos se tienen unas ganas terribles, mi abuela me dirigió una mirada significativa y saludé a todos los invitados nuevamente para después ascender las escaleras y poder tomar mi abrigo y las llaves del Volkswagen de Jasper…perfecto, desde hace mucho que necesitaba conducir.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano varias veces y nada, nadie respondía así que me atreví a girar la perilla para tomar las llaves pero al hacerlo todo fue tan…

¡Puaj!

No en mi casa, no con sus padres abajo…no delante de mí.

Si.

Ahí estaba Alice a horcadas sobre mi hermano mientras él abrazaba su cintura y ella jugaba con los mechones del cabello de Jasper, todo eso mientras se besaban apasionadamente dejando a simple vista el hecho de que la lengua de alguno de los dos-o de los dos- básicamente limpiaba la boca del otro…en su cama…en esa cama que yo misma tuve que tender en algún punto de mi vida…sacudí la cabeza tratando de evitar todas aquellas imágenes sin éxito.

—Jasper —murmuré achicando los ojos.

Nada.

—Jasper —repetí en un sutil susurro, creo que escuche un, "_si_ _bebé_", pero prefiero creer que fue producto de mi imaginación.

—Carajo Jasper, escúchame —en realidad no encontré otra manera de que pudiera hablarle.

Mi hermano levantó la cabeza un par de centímetros mientras la boca de Alice se movía hacia su cuello.

—Jasper, necesito las llaves del Volkswagen—ordené intentando contener la compostura— solo dime donde están, las tomo y me marcho.

—Oh Alice—gimió al tiempo que yo dibujaba una mueca de asco y me estremecía— bebé, necesito darle las llaves del auto a Bella, solo serán un par de segundos.

Pude ver con mucha claridad como su _bebé _le mordisqueaba el cuello apasionadamente logrando que me dieran unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

—Bella, tómalas—respiro entrecortado mientras me señalaba su desordenado escritorio—tómalas de mi primer cajón.

Les di la espalda con el aire contenido dentro de mis pulmones, ¿Cómo carajos pueden hacer algo así delante de mí?

Y yo que pensaba que Alice era mucho más inocente, ni parece tan…tan así.

Tomé las llaves y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Si puedo darles un consejo, deberían echarle el cerrojo a la puerta por su propio bien, es decir —torcí el gesto— es mi casa y tus padres—señalé a la duende— están abajo, y tu abuela—miré fijamente a mi hermano— está pensando que le das un tour por la casa—sacudí la cabeza y salí de la habitación y me adentré en la mía.

¡Qué clase de tour!

Me coloqué mi viejo abrigo negro y miré mi reflejo en el espejo, no estaba mal para ser yo, la falda realmente hacia relucir mis piernas conjuntamente con las botas y gracias a Dios el maquillaje no se había corrido de su lugar ni por un milímetro, si unía todo lucía algo bonita, no mucho, pero algo es algo.

Descendí las escaleras muy perturbada por la imagen que se paseaba por mi mente una y otra vez, Jasper no podía estar haciendo eso en mi casa, no con toda esta gente en el salón, sacudí la cabeza varias veces intentando borrar recuerdos como muchas veces hago, siempre borro recuerdos dolorosos de mi vida para evitar tener que enfrentarlos nuevamente pero, este tipo de recuerdos eran nuevos, era una macabra historia y ni siquiera tenía monstruos ni nada de eso, era una historia macabra de humanos y aún no estoy segura de si mi mente pueda con ellas.

Al llegar al comedor encontré un par de pláticas muy amenas, las de los adultos sobre política y un montón de cosas más y la de los chavos; Rosalie, Emmett y Edward charlaban muy sonrientes y de la nada él último se puso en pie y me dirigió una seductora sonrisa para después tomar su abrigo y hacerme un gesto de "adelante" con su perfectísima mano.

Algo dentro de mí me juró que jamás en toda mi vida volvería a encontrar un hombre tan hermoso y resplandeciente como _él_ pero la parte opuesta me juró que jamás volvería a encontrar un hombre tan descarado como _él_.

—Abue, ahora vuelvo —exclamé mientras tomaba algo de dinero del mueble más alto del salón— no tardo mucho, y por si las dudas, a Jasper le duele mucho la cabeza y se acostó a dormir así que Alice está en mi habitación revisando mi guardarropa.

De acuerdo, si con esto no me ganaba el cielo con nada lo haría, es decir, en otras ocasiones básicamente enviaría a Jasper a la jaula de los lobos y en vez de eso me estoy asegurando de que pueda hacer _todo_ lo que le plazca con la duende, en su habitación.

Caminé hacia la puerta principal y apenas la abrí una ráfaga de viento me golpeó el rostro logrando que el frío se filtrara dentro del salón y en mi abrigo así que un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal a un millón de kilómetros por hora al mismo tiempo que mi nariz se congelaba por el maldito aire frio dentro de mis fosas nasales, sobra decir que las manos me temblaban tremendamente y las rodillas se me volvieron gelatina de lo débiles que las tenía.

Salí a la calle y cerré pronto la puerta para que el aire no se colase de nuevo en el salón, a mi tonta interior la reprendí varias veces por ser tan estúpida y ponerse una falda en Forks, a pesar de que la mañana fue cálida debí saber que la noche se pondría mucho peor, caminé hacia el auto y estuve a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sentí una dulce respiración detrás de mí

— ¿Edward? —dudé al encararlo pero lo encontré delante de mí con su torcida sonrisa en los labios y unas hermosas y espesas pestañas ocultando sus orbes color esmeralda.

—Bella —rió tomando las llaves de mi congelada mano— ¿No pensabas que te iba a dejar sola?

— ¡Hey! —exclamé dando saltitos para recuperarlas ya que el muy cabrón era mucho más alto que yo— devuélveme eso.

Soltó una estridente carcajada mientras levantaba aún más las llaves y yo por mi parte salte lo más que pude.

—Edward, necesito ir por el postre—me rendí mientras intentaba arreglar mi enmarañado cabello dejando un par de mechones sueltos por doquier— solo dame las llaves para que todo esto termine pronto.

—Es que yo no quiero que termine tan pronto—rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto—toma asiento.

—Edward—refuté enfurruñada— solo dame las malditas llaves, quiero conducir, nunca lo hago y ahora que mi hermano está muy, ocupado puedo cumplir mi ansiado sueño, deja de hacerte el educado.

Rió por lo bajo mientras se deslizaba dentro del auto en el asiento del piloto.

—Estoy esperando preciosa, o me marcho sin ti.

¡Ja! Como si pudiera ir a algún lugar sin mí.

Rodé los ojos mientras completamente derrotada me acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto— ¿Puedo saber porque carajo estas acomodado en mi auto y lo conduces? Y una última cosa—negué mientras lo miraba seria— no me llames preciosa nunca más en tu vida.

Encendió la marcha y recordé los únicos instantes hasta ahora que hemos compartido en paz, fue en su auto y no fue en una de mis mejores situaciones.

Ignoró la última de mis frases porque siguió con su estúpido buen humor— Porque si —mostró una divertida expresión en su rostro mientras avanzaba por las abandonadas calles de Forks, el camino fue muy cómodo a pesar de todo lo que habría podido ocurrir, no tuvimos altercados ni intento sobrepasarse conmigo, tampoco platicamos y gracias a eso se formó un cómodo silencio donde simplemente podía escuchar el golpeteo de sus níveos dedos en el volante de mi hermano y mis pies golpeando la moqueta del Volkswagen mientras seguía mentalmente el ritmo de una canción en la radio.

Al llegar a la tienda descendí del auto y no azoté la puerta ni mucho menos, solo la cerré delicadamente y le dirigí una mirada a Edward porque, porque simplemente tenía ganas de verlo, de ver sus ojos, su maldita boca, lo bien que le quedaba aquella chamarra gris apegada a su cuerpo, simplemente tenía ganas de ver la personificación de un, dios griego supongo.

Ordené una caja de donas recién horneadas cubiertas de chocolate blanco y rellenas de manjar, lucían deliciosas en la vitrina y venían en paquetes de 24 por tan solo 20 billetes, algo que podía pagar y quedaría muy bien junto con un té caliente o un café.

Me acomodé en un viejo taburete de madera cerca de la caja y cerré los ojos intentando recontar todo lo que me había ocurrido en este fastidioso día, Dimka y mi discusión con el grandulón de Emmett, el numeroso grupo de personas que atendí en el restaurant, la cena, el comportamiento tan anormal de Edward hasta ahora…

— ¿Crees que alguna vez podremos ser amigos? —su voz de nuevo me sacó de mis tontas ensoñaciones y lo encaré un tanto asombrada.

—No lo sé—contesté sincera— jamás he tenido un amigo tan perro como tú.

Sonrió tristemente pues la alegría no le llegó a los ojos— Bella, sé que…

—No, tu no sabes nada—negué con la cabeza mientras notaba el leve temblor en sus manos—escucha, lo que tú haces con tus "amigas", eso, eso no es algo agradable a la vista de ninguna mujer, si me lo preguntas no es atractivo en un hombre el hecho de que salga con una muchacha por dos días y al poco tiempo la deje en el mismo lugar al igual que a las anteriores, ¿Qué pensarías de mi si saliera con cuatro hombres al mes y luego los dejara? Es decir, los beso, paso tiempo con ellos y los ilusiono para después decirles que no, que simplemente nunca me gustaron y que solo los use para obtener placer… ¿qué pensarías de mi?

Se quedó en blanco un par de segundos y tiempo después me encaró con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es diferente…

—No, no es diferente, ¿Por qué piensas que es distinto? Porque tú eres hombre —reí irónicamente— estamos en el siglo XXI y tu aún sigues con ideas machistas —justo en ese instante el señor Reed me nombró así que me acerqué a él y con una sonrisa en el rostro-muy apagada-tomé mi pedido y lo cancelé.

Si bien es cierto toda la noche él se había comportado de una manera un poco civilizada, tan civilizada que no parecía real, era caballero, educado, amable e incluso intentó que fuésemos amigos, como si eso algún día fuera a ocurrir, como si en algún momento de su vida pudiera tratar a una mujer correctamente sin intentar algo distinto a la amistad con ella…pero…

¿En realidad me importaba que me tratara como algo más que una amiga?


	13. Los ojos se hicieron para ver

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XIII-**

* * *

**Los Ojos se hicieron para Ver  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Que la cabeza me diera vueltas no era algo nuevo para mí esos días, el recordar como se había comportado conmigo Edward me confundía hasta llegar al límite, después de comprar las donas me llevó a casa en un absoluto silencio y todo el tiempo mantuvo la mandíbula apretada con los puños crispados ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Pedirle disculpas por ser la única mujer que le dijo la verdad en la cara? Porque si de algo estoy segura es que no soy la primera ni la última persona que pensó aquello de él, pero nadie tuvo la valentía de decírselo en la cara, confrontarle y escupirle que durante todas estas semanas no se comportó de una manera adecuada, simplemente hice lo que mi conciencia me dictaba y al parecer eso a Edward le molestaba mucho.

Al llegar a casa se acomodó junto a sus padres y me ignoró toda la noche como si fuera una blanca pared. Jasper y Alice hicieron todo tipo de cosas en la habitación de mi hermano hasta que mi abuela me pidió de favor que llamara a la duende porque su familia se retiraba, Emmett por su parte intentaba acercarse a mi prima de todas las maneras posibles y Rosalie se las toreaba maravillosamente como toda una experta, fue por eso que esa misma noche me rogó, me suplicó y básicamente se puso de rodillas frente a mí por Messenger para que hablara con ella y todo volviera a la normalidad entre ellos dos, y yo como buena idiota le prometí al oso que hablaría con mi prima para contarle la verdad.

El domingo visite a mis padres con la cabeza hecha un revuelo de ideas, dentro de mi cerebro rondaba peligrosamente la pregunta aquella que me hice al salir de la dulcería la noche del sábado ¿A mí me importa su última confesión? Cada vez y cuando sus palabras se retuercen dentro de mi ocasionando estragos a su paso," _yo me siento tremendamente atraído por ti." _Varios elementos de aquella escena me torturaban lentamente, el hecho de que sus labios se colorearan tenuemente con el jugo de fresa y su frase, todas aquellas palabras que se hacían un lío dentro de mí, _me siento tremendamente atraído por ti_ ¿Pero que se cree? ¿Qué no tengo corazón? Uno no juega con esas cosas y espero que no haya jugado con eso porque si bien es cierto yo no se lo dije y nunca se lo diré. aunque me cueste trabajo reconocerlo y tengo que hacer esfuerzos para expulsarlo fuera, a mí, Isabella Swan… me atrae.

—Señorita Swan, haga el favor de responder la pregunta que acabo de formularle —la voz del señor Lutz envió fuera de mi toda aquella tortuosa confesión y en cambio atrajo mi atención hacia la pizarra del salón donde estaba una ecuación de segundo grado llena de numeritos y exponentes que me mareaban demasiado.

—Haga el favor de salir del salón —exclamó el molesto profesor mientras me señalaba la puerta— ¿Quiere usted saber porque casi tiene perdida la materia? Basta con ver el tipo de comportamiento que tiene usted en mis clases, no presta atención ni hace el menor esfuerzo para resolver los ejercicios —bufó molesto mientras golpeteaba el suelo insistentemente con su zapato— no quiero hablar de sus incompletas e inexistentes tareas, tiene usted que saber que no porque sea buena en biología eso significa que las tiene ganadas en cálculo, ¡haga el favor de salir de clases!

Contuve un par de palabritas que tenía atoradas en medio de mi garganta para no ganarme una expulsión oficial del instituto ¿Pero quién carajos se cree este profesor para hablarme de esa forma? Ni siquiera busque rechistar a algunas de las acusaciones que me hizo el adorado (nótese el sarcasmo) maestro, simplemente me levante de mi pupitre de mucha mala gana, guardé mi cuadernillo y mi amado lapicero, tomé mi morral y con mucho orgullo y el rostro en alto abandoné el salón azotando la puerta a mi paso.

Finalmente no tiene sentido que apruebe una materia que nunca voy a utilizar, pero por alguna razón, o porque necesito que Jasper y mi abuela estén vivos antes de que me gradúe del instituto, _tengo_ que aprobar cálculo.

Caminé hacia la orientación con paso decidido, no es mi culpa que ninguno de mis dos tutores no estén disponibles ni que no tengamos un horario establecido, yo simplemente necesito las clases y apuesto, apuesto a que Cullen no la está pasando de maravilla en biología.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Al llegar me encontré una hermosa sorpresa acomodada en una de las sillas plásticas de la sala de espera, él, tan deslumbrante como siempre, con el cabello revuelto y su extraordinario perfil, el aire abandonó mis pulmones al verlo de nuevo, como siempre con aquella sonrisa egocéntrica en los sonrosados labios.

No voy a desmayarme porque camina hacia mí, no lo voy a hacer, lo juro.

—Hola —rozó sus labios ligeramente contra mi mejilla y yo casi salto en mi lugar cuando sentí un sinnúmero de corrientes eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo de la punta de los cabellos a la punta de los pies.

— ¿Desde cuando me saludas de esta forma? —bufé, grandísima idiota Bella, no se te ocurre otra manera de ponerte a la defensiva, simplemente tenías que arruinarlo todo.

Se alejó rápidamente de mí y pude notar cómo se tensó.

—Solo intentaba ser educado —se alzó de hombros mientras rodaba los hombros y volvió a su lugar.

Si y yo como tarada lo arruiné.

—Bien por ti —caminé hacia el podio donde se supone una joven mujer debe atenderme o más bien dicho imponerme un castigo pero no encontré nada más que una pila de papeles amontonados y un vacio inminente.

Bufé.

De nuevo este tipo de espera tan desagradable.

Me acomodé junto a Edward en el mismo instante en que una de mis peores pesadillas cruzaba el umbral.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Es que no existe otro sinfín de personas en el planeta a quién arruinarles la vida como para venir a fijarse en mi?

Esta mierda de situaciones siempre las tengo que vivir yo, no es normal que la simple vida de una adolescente se complique tanto en un solo día.

¿Y ahora que le digo?

—Hola Bella —Rachell tomó la iniciativa y caminó hacia el podio para después adentrarse en el espacio detrás de él— ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita?

Edward me miró extrañado y yo tan solo le retire la mirada.

—Hola Rachell, veras, la verdad necesito hablar con la orientadora sobre unos asuntos de tutoría, ¿La puedes llamar?

Di que si, te lo ruego.

—Lo lamento pero la señora Patiño esta fuera estos días y me encargaron este departamento a mí, ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

Las piernas me temblaban pero tomé valor y me acerqué a ella con el rostro en alto.

—La verdad tengo un problema con mis tutores—solo espero que Edward…— no hemos podido establecer horarios y yo necesito clases urgentemente.

—De acuerdo —asintió con la cabeza mientras sus rizos rebotaban una y otra vez contra la pálida blusa que llevaba puesta— ahora traigo tu expediente, no tardaremos nada en terminar con este asunto, y en cuanto a usted— miró de pies a cabeza a Edward y él inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento—me gustaría saber cuál es la razón de su visita.

—Soy Edward Cullen —su nombre produjo dentro de mí un tumulto de reacciones para nada desconocidas— en realidad mi problema es muy parecido al de Bella —su voz aterciopelada acunó mi nombre maravillosamente— la verdad ella es mi tutora en biología y tampoco he podido verla para las clases.

Me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que un egocéntrico como él aceptara que estaba en problemas con alguna materia, pero lo deje pasar porque finalmente estaba comportándose de una manera amable.

—Ahora voy por los papeles de ambos y vuelvo —nos dio la espalda y caminó lentamente contoneando sus caderas hacia la archivadora.

Solté el aire contenido durante todo este tiempo y relaje mis hombros con la leve esperanza de poder recomponerme antes de que regresara.

—Bella, ¿Conoces a la orientadora?

Lo mire confundida, ¿y a él que carajos si me traigo algo con la "_orientadora_"?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? —le dirigí una mirada de advertencia y tomé asiento en una silla de plástico del salón abrazada a mi morral.

— ¿Puedes por un momento dejar de tratarme con tanto desdén? —frunció el ceño molesto y luego soltó un resoplido— solo intento que seamos amigos.

—Yo ya te dije que no tengo amigos como tú.

—Y yo simplemente intento comportarme bien contigo, escucha sé que no…

—Aquí están los papeles de ambos— gracias a la mención de Rachel me puse en pie y Edward dejo de mirarme, lo cual provocó que soltase un suspiro de tranquilidad, su mirada era tan penetrante y tan perfecta que provocaba que mi estómago se redujese a la mitad de su tamaño normal de tantos nervios— según esto, Bella —me miró con sus oscuros ojos— tienes dos tutores para cálculo, Demetri Volturi y Edward Cullen, y en cuanto a ti—cambio su mirada hacia él— usted tiene tutoría de biología con Isabella Swan, eso quiere decir que ambos son tutores el uno del otro.

¡Felicitaciones! Acabas de descubrir el agua salada.

—Por tanto deben poner horarios pronto para las clases, porque según veo no hay ningún avance por parte de ninguno de los dos.

—Exactamente ese es el problema —aseguré mirándola de frente— no tenemos horarios a pesar de que coincidimos en el tiempo libre —resoplé, creo que debo explicarle todo con pelos y señales para que entienda— solo quiero un horario para verlos a ambos y avanzar en mis clases.

Edward asintió con la cabeza corroborando mi idea.

—De acuerdo, entonces déjenme les lleno una ficha con todos sus datos y los horarios que yo encuentre conveniente —se mantuvo pensativa durante un par de segundos— pero tengo otro punto que me inquieta, Volturi, él no se ha presentado hoy en la escuela por lo que noté en los registros de asistencia, ¿Quién puede entregarle la ficha?

Asentí muy segura— Yo puedo hacerlo con gusto.

Esa sería la perfecta oportunidad para aclararle todo a Dimka, yo en realidad necesitaba hablar con él y dejar las cosas en claro.

—Entonces ahora les traigo las fichas, si fueran tan amables de tomar asiento y esperar.

—Claro —susurró Edward acomodándose en su silla, por inercia imité su gesto.

Cerré los ojos intentado olvidar mi última discusión con Demetri, ese muchacho se había vuelto muy importante para mi durante estos días y no quería perderlo, ni a él ni a su amistad, Dimka se había abierto por completo conmigo, me mostró su mundo y todo lo que ama, su familia y sus gustos, solo espero en realidad no defraudarlo y demostrarle que si lo quiero.

Me removí incómoda en mi asiento, pocas veces me sentía intimidada por algo o alguien y cuando ocurría en un salón cerrado era sobre todo porque me estaban observando, parpadeé varias veces y me encontré con la fija mirada de Edward sobre mí, agache la cabeza completamente sonrojada y me concentré en mis viejas converse que más que negras estaban sucias.

Durante un buen par de segundos alcé la vista y noté como reposaba su cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan perfecto así, sus largas y espesas pestañas dejaban ver una pequeña sombra en sus níveas mejillas, sus labios se veían tan suaves al tacto y a la vez tan perfectos como para dar un buen beso, su perfilada nariz que me hacia rememorar las clases de literatura donde hablaban de perfectos dioses griegos con sonrisas radiantes, la forma en que su mandíbula se marcaba cuando hablaba, observándolo bien uno entiende porque es que las de quinto andan locas por él, con todos esos divinos rasgos. De repente-cuando estaba dispuesta a retirarle la mirada a semejante hombre- Edward abrió los ojos y me encontró inundando el salón de lo babosa que estaba, le retiré la mirada inmediatamente al tiempo que el calor y el sonrojo inundaba mis mejillas, mi cuello, mi cerebro, toda yo estaba roja como un jitomate, y justo ahí el muy maldito presumido soltó una desagradable risita.

Me salía humo de las orejas de lo avergonzada que estaba, yo simplemente no podía creer que estuviera riéndose de mi tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Deja de reírte Cullen —refuté entre dientes mientras le regalaba una mirada de odio.

—No puedo —hipó con un brillo especial en los ojos— quieras o no reconocerlo, _sé_ que te gusto, y eso me basta, por ahora.

— ¿Pero qué carajos estás diciendo? Mira, tu—me puse de pie como un torbellino y caminé hacia él decidida— escúchame bien y grábatelo en esa cabeza tonta que tienes—se puso de pie frente a mí con la expresión confusa— tu no me gustas y si en realidad quieres que seamos amigos deja atrás ese tipo de insinuaciones tan estúpidas.

Su rostro se congeló mientras sus labios se fruncían en una línea recta— de acuerdo, yo no sigo con mis insinuaciones solo si tú dejas de tratarme como si fuera el peor hombre sobre la tierra, sé que tengo errores pero nadie en el universo es perfecto.

—Yo no…escucha, no entiendo que ganas tu intentando ser mi amigo—negué efusivamente con la cabeza— no comprendo porque carajos quieres hablar conmigo cuando tu sabes que no… —en ese divino y milagroso instante selló mis labios con su dedo índice logrando que mis rodillas se volvieran gelatina— Bella, no te atrevas a …

—Hum, hum —carraspeó Rachell con cara de pocos amigos desde el podio— si fueran tan amables de acercarse—salté lejos de Edward con el rostro ardiendo, él por su lado me miro de soslayo y se dedicó a caminar lentamente hacia el podio igual que yo.

—Como puedo notar, ustedes ya arreglaron sus diferencias así que puedo entregarles las hojas con completa tranquilidad —dejo sobre la mesa tres sobres amarillos patito con desgana, dejando entrever su perfecta manicura— cumplan con los horarios y vengan el viernes para llenar los papeles donde se asegura que están cumpliendo con las clases.

Ambos asentimos por inercia y tomamos nuestro sobre, Edward se despidió amablemente de Rachell con la excusa de que tenía clase de cálculo-me ignoro completamente- y yo le brinde un hasta luego e intente salir de la oficina rogando a Dios de que no me dirigiera palabra alguna.

—Bella —me llamó.

—Rachell —la encaré mientras con la mano temblorosa guardaba los dos sobres en el bolsillo exterior de mi morral— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Escucha —camino apresuradamente hacia mi mientras sus rizos rebotaban nuevamente— sé que tu historia con mi hermano no terminó de la mejor manera pero espero que no te molestes conmigo, yo…yo no sabía nada de Leah y en ese entonces estaba en la universidad intentando ser alguien en esta vida, solo espero que comprendas que no soy para nada responsable de los actos de mi hermano.

Suspiré.

Muy dentro de mí sabía que Rachell no tenía culpa alguna de mi final con Jake, pero no podía simplemente reanudar mi amistad con ella, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y a pesar de que había tenido mucho tiempo para sanar mis heridas no tenía oportunidades para pensar en alguno de los Black en los últimos días, con Dimka y Edward cerca, la cabeza me da vueltas a mil kilómetros por hora.

—Rachell, sé que no fue culpa tuya y no te acuso, solo espero que me des tiempo hasta que la herida sane, solo un par de días ¿sí?

—Yo no quiero perder nuestra amistad, son tantos años —susurró más para ella misma que para mí.

—Lo sé —aseguré— y créeme cuando te digo que yo tampoco quiero que dejemos de vernos, pero tienes que entender que no es fácil volver a visitar tu casa con la frecuencia con la que lo hacía antes, Jake siempre estará ahí y aunque por dentro ya lo perdone y me perdone a mi misma por ser tan estúpida e inocente, necesito tiempo para afianzar los lazos que se afectaron por toda esta situación, por Rebecca y sobre todo por Billy, hace mucho que no lo visito y lo extraño me creas o no —sonreí al recordar el gran cariño entre el padre de Rachell y Charlie— prometo darme una vuelta por ahí pronto y así terminar con este problema de una vez por todas.

Sonrió débilmente, pero me mostró un ápice de esperanza en su mirada como si creyera en mí— entonces te esperaré como siempre, con la tarta de fresas que tanto te gusta —titubeó durante unos instantes— ¿Puedo pedirte una fecha? Solo para saber qué día debo mudarme a la cocina.

Lo pensé durante unos instantes, si le negaba una fecha sabía que lo tomaría como algo negativo, pero si se la daba me comprometía a visitar aquella casa y sentir mi corazón estrujado nuevamente, por otro lado, Billy siempre fue un gran propagador de paz, y lo que yo más necesito en estos instantes es paz, y un buen par de horas lejos de tanto amor suelto por ahí.

— ¿Te parece si voy este viernes? —le sugerí mientras la miraba regalándole una sonrisa— voy con Jasper y la abuela si te parece.

— ¡Me encanta! —exclamó emocionada mientras me abrazaba efusivamente, por unos instantes mis brazos se quedaron al costado de mi cuerpo tensos por la emoción pero después le devolví el abrazo lo mejor que pude.

—Gracias Bella, Billy estará muy contento de verte.

—Yo también, ahora si, debo irme —deposite un beso en su mejilla esperando que entendiera que mi furia en cualquier momento no tuvo nada que ver con ella y salí de la oficina con el morral lleno de libros y clases por completar, pensar que íbamos lunes y tenia montones de tarea por hacer, además necesitaba las sesiones de tutoría con Edward y…Dimka, este fin de semana fue más aburrido de lo habitual sin él, en el poco tiempo que lo conozco llegó a tener un gran lugar en mi maltrecho corazón, no quiero perderlo, solo espero que este dispuesto a escucharme.

El resto de clases pasaron rápidamente, por suerte biología no estaba en mis planes el día de hoy, al llegar a la hora del almuerzo camine hacia la barra del comedor y tome una manzana, una botella de agua y un sándwich mixto, pagué la comida y tomé la bandeja en dirección a la mesa de Ángela y Ben, sé que seguramente voy a ser la quinta rueda del camión pero no puedo sentarme en la misma mesa que Alice y Jasper mientras se hacen cariñitos y Emmett le ruega a Rosalie, entonces si me sentiría como un piedrita en el zapato de cualquiera de los cuatro.

—Hey —saludé mientras me deslizaba en el duro asiento.

Ben ladeó la cabeza mientras tomaba un trago de su limonada y Ángela me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Que bueno verte Bella.

—Gracias Ang —deposite la bandeja delante de mí, abrí la botella y bebí un corto trago— espero no ocasionar molestias —y si lo hago tendrán que aguantarme-acoté internamente.

—No —mi amiga negó con la cabeza— para nada, hace mucho que no almorzabas con nosotros, siempre andas con Volturi o con tu novio—tragó seco al mencionar lo último y pude entender porque todas en la clase de lengua me miraban extraño, mi supuesto novio andaba rogándole a mi prima, ¡qué forma tan descarada de engañar a una mujer!

Solté una carcajada ante mi ocurrencia y Ben me dirigió una mirada confusa mientras Ángela lo reprendía con la mirada y casi puedo jurar que le dio un apretujón en el muslo al hombre porque Ben le regaló una seductora sonrisa a mi amiga y ella se sonrojó.

—Escuchen, entre yo y Emmett no hay nada, él a quien quiere es a Rosalie y me parece muy bien que la busque e intente algo con mi prima —sonreí con suficiencia a sabiendas que de ahora en adelante no tendría que fingir nada con nadie más.

Abrí mi morral y tomé el sobre que contenía mi nombre.

_PREPARATORIA DE FORKS, HOGAR DE LOS TITANES DE WASHINGTON_

_PROGRAMA DE TUTORIA PARA LOS ESTUDIANTES DE PREPARATORIA_

_DEPARTAMENTO DE ORIENTACION Y SECRETARIA_

_Horarios establecidos para la tutoría._

_Nombre del estudiante: Isabella Marie Swan._

_Año que cursa: quinto de preparatoria._

_Materia para la tutoría: cálculo._

_Calificación requerida para aprobar el semestre: A._

_Calificación obtenida en el último examen de la materia: E. _

_Edad: 17._

_Tiempo libre: de 3 de la tarde a 7 de la noche entre semana, y, sábados en la mañana._

_Lugar de residencia fijo: avenida Wallflowers casa 527._

_Señorita Swan, el horario impuesto para sus sesiones de tutoría con el señor Cullen es el siguiente:_

_Sábados en la mañana de 9 a 12 en la casa de alguno de los dos, se solicita ponerse de acuerdo entre ambos a cerca del lugar donde se realizaran las clases para notar resultados próximamente._

_Debido a que usted tiene dos tutores para cálculo se le agrega los días martes y miércoles d de la noche con el señor Volturi, de la misma manera se le solicita escoger un lugar donde se realizaran las sesiones. _

_En cuanto a la tutoría de biología a su cargo se le impone el horario d de la tarde y d de la noche únicamente entre los miércoles y viernes._

_Notando que usted tendrá una gran carga estudiantil se han tomado las siguientes disposiciones:_

_1.-Este horario regirá las clases durante todo el mes de junio y se esperan cambios inmediatos en las calificaciones de los alumnos implicados._

_2.- Si existe algún incumplimiento por parte de cualquiera de los dos implicados(los tutores y los alumnos) se deberá informar inmediatamente a la orientación para procesar cambios siempre y cuando se tengan argumentos de peso._

_3.-Se le solicita de favor entregar una hoja con los lugares donde se realizaran las sesiones para mayor seguridad en cuanto a la responsabilidad de la escuela._

_Como recomendación final se le aconseja al alumno portador de la tutoría trabajar duro para obtener resultados y sobre todo acudir sin falta a sus debidas sesiones._

El aire escapo de mis pulmones un par de segundos y volvió mi respiración errática, según ese puto papel yo tendría que ver a Cullen casi toda la semana y sobretodo la mañana completa del sábado, eso significa que de ahora en adelante voy a estar como chicle pegada a Edward. el lado bueno de todo esto es que tendré mucho más tiempo para ver a Dimka y el lado malo…

— ¿Bella? —la pregunta de Ángela me sacó de mis tontas cavilaciones— ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida de un rato al otro y enmudeciste.

—Si —asentí intentando beber agua para que el color volviera a mi rostro— solo necesito tomar aire.

— ¿Aire? —inquirió Ben mirándome con cara de pocos amigos— tu lo que necesitas es comer algo, seguro tienes el estómago vacío.

—No —negué con los ojos cerrados poniéndome de pie— solo necesito arreglar un par de cosas con mis tutores.

Me puse en pie y guarde el sándwich y la fruta en mi morral rápidamente— los veo en clase chicos.

Caminé hacia la mesa de los Cullen donde estaba mi hermano junto con Rosalie intentando no tambalear— Alice.

La pixie dejo de susurrarle cosas al oído a mi hermano y me miró tiernamente— Bella, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

¡Ja! Esa cara de niña inocente no me la creo más.

— ¿Sabes donde está tu hermano?

Negó con una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios— en realidad creo que estaba intentando inscribirse en clases de baloncesto o algo así, pero me dijo que no vendría a almorzar con nosotros.

Suspiré.

—Gracias, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta Edward? —Emmett me miro y sonrió mientras que Rosalie bufó al notar mi presencia y Jasper simplemente se dejo ir en los brazos de la duende.

—Lo vi en el gimnasio —aseguró Emmett con el rostro serio— pero no me parece adecuado que lo busques ahí.

—Lo necesito urgentemente —ese comentario solo consiguió que todos me miraran de reojo con una expresión divertida en sus ojos y Emm silbara.

—Cariño, ¿tan necesitada estás?

Me sonrojé pero no le preste atención— los veo luego.

—No vayas Bella, no entiendes, Edward…

—Cállate Emmett, como si me importara lo que Edward hace o deja de hacer.

Caminé con paso firme hacia el gimnasio, para mí era importante encontrarlo porque, con mis tarugadas al llenar la ficha, había logrado que me impusieran tutoría los días que tenía trabajo y no podía perder el sueldo, y sin Demetri aquí no encuentro a una persona más adecuada que Edward para arreglar todo este problema.

Llegué pronto al lugar pero lo encontré vacio, di varios pasos hacia los vestidores mientras esperaba con toda fe que nadie se encontrara en situaciones pecaminosas dentro de ellos.

Llegué al de mujeres y escuche varios jadeos provenientes de las duchas.

No quería entrometerme y decidí salir de allí lo más pronto posible, aún no logro borrar las imágenes de Jasper y Alice en mi casa.

Caminé hacia el de hombres pero me temblaron las piernas antes de entrar, me recargué contra la pared sin esperanzas, simplemente me rindo, cerré los ojos y me deje caer sobre el húmedo suelo intentando recordar la última canción que había escuchado para poder corearla y que la ira se alejara de mí, recordé una de evanescence que escuche la mañana del domingo en la visita al cementerio y la cante lo más bajito que pude.

_don´t cry to me.  
if you loved me, you would be here with me.  
you want me, come find me.  
make up your mind._

Abracé mis rodillas y de repente escuche un ruido procedente del cuarto donde se amontonan las escobas y los trapeadores, avance hacia él a pasos lentos y silenciosos porque no pensé que alguien inteligente-teniendo todo el gimnasio para darse gusto-va a venir para besuquearse entre toda la inmundicia de la escuela. Es decir, es un pequeño cuadrado de dos metros por dos metros donde los únicos que entran cómodamente son los implementos para los quehaceres de aseo del instituto, ni siquiera tenía puerta, en realidad la conserje se había encargado de colocar una cortina de color negro y de tela gruesa para evitar que los activistas del equipo de basquetbol jugaran tan inmaduramente con los trapeadores utilizándolos de "_muñecas_". Al llegar allí removí la cortina de su lugar intentando ser delicada para no causar alboroto y encontré…

¡Sorpresa!

La camisa de Edward delineaba perfectamente los músculos de su espalda mientras el apretujaba entre su cuerpo y la pared llena de escobas a…a Jane, la hermana de Dimka, los labios de ambos se movían con desesperación y necesidad, como si hace mucho tiempo no se vieran, los brazos de la rubia recorrían una y otra vez la espalda de él y de vez en cuando urgía sus dedos entre sus cobrizos cabellos, él apretujaba la diminuta cintura de Jane con furia logrando que ambos soltaran gemidos innecesarios para mis oídos.

Contuve el aire dentro de mis pulmones un buen par de segundos evitando reaccionar impulsivamente.

¿Y a mí que carajos me importa lo que Edward haga?

Solo tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible pero no debí venir a buscarlo, no cuando Emmett me advirtió lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, o al menos lo intentó, no es por su culpa que vi aquello, ni es culpa de Edward, soy yo la estúpida e idiota que lo buscó, ¡es obvio! ¿Dónde más puede estar un play-boy en el receso si no besuqueándose con una chica? ¿Dónde puede estar un maldito Edward cuando una lo necesita? Como siempre, está con una de sus amigas haciendo lo que bien sabe hacer.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el almuerzo mientras un estúpido y molesto nudo se formaba en mi garganta, llegué al comedor y me aferré a la pared delicadamente intentando mantenerme la compostura y no lanzar un buen par de patadas y golpes al aire, ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué duele si él no es nada mío? Edward es un hombre más de los miles que viven en Estados Unidos, no voy a ser yo quién lo cambie, ni él va a cambiar por querer ser mi amigo, él solo… sentí dos brazos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura y la fragancia de flores frescas mezclado con perfume caro de hombre a mi alrededor.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? —Jasper me miraba lleno de confusión y me di cuenta de que estaba armando todo un show por una estupidez.

Asentí mientras me liberaba del abrazo de Emmett, les sonreí a los dos y decidí dejar las sensiblerías para algo que valiera la pena, Edward no es nada mío y nunca lo será, y lo único que vale la pena en mi vida son mi familia y mis amigos.

— ¿Estás segura? Puedo llevarte a la enfermería—mi hermano acunó mi rostro entre sus pálidas manos— cariño, si necesitas algo…

—Jazz, estoy bien, solo necesito aire y que impongan leyes de decencia en esta escuela —reí amargamente mientras ambos me miraban extraño, a lo lejos pude notar como Rosalie y Alice charlaban amenamente sin preocupaciones y el resto de la cafetería seguía con el receso de manera normal, gracias a Dios mi escenita no la notó nadie.

—Jasper, ¿Por qué no vuelves con la pixie? Necesito ayuda con la tarea de biología y por ahí he escuchado que tu hermana es muy buena—Emmett me sonrió y se apropió de mi morral— yo la llevo a la enfermería para saber si algo le pasó.

Mi hermano se mantuvo dubitativo durante unos segundos— yo…no lo sé Emm, sé que eres su novio pero...

—Hey —le interrumpió rápidamente negando con la cabeza y el dedo índice— no digas eso ni en broma—rió ante la expresión de Jasper— escucha, no es que tu hermana no sea bonita, es una niña muy linda pero terminamos lo nuestro hace mucho, a mi en realidad quién me gusta es Rosalie y si te escucha diciendo eso…

—Entiendo—le sonrió al grandulón y me tomó de la mano— Bella, ¿Realmente estás bien?

Asentí con seguridad mientras por dentro quería ir y arrancarle la cabeza a cierto chico de cabellos cobrizos.

—De acuerdo —rió y soltó mi mano—intenta enseñarle algo a esta mole y me avisas como te fue ¿vale?

—Si Jazz, y tu —hice una mueca de asco al recordar la escenita en su habitación— la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo con Alice… —mi hermano abrió los ojos como platos y me hizo señas intentando hacerme saber que Emmett estaba junto a nosotros— pregúntale si puedo llamar a su casa en la tarde, como a eso de las cinco—su expresión se relajó y se alzó de hombros— de acuerdo, se lo digo, adiós —se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la mesa donde reposaba mi prima y la duende.

—Gracias Emm —susurré con la cabeza gacha cuando por fin salimos del instituto.

—No hay de que —sonrió y me tomó de la mano— yo te dije que no lo buscaras, sabía en que estaba Eddie.

Reí amargamente— tu hermano no puede contenerse ¿eh?

Negó con la cabeza mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a su auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y lanzó mi morral dentro, ayudo a que me acomodara y después se deslizo en su cómodo asiento.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —inquirí sorprendida.

—Al parque —respondió como si no le interesase el lugar a donde íbamos.

Al llegar baje intempestivamente del jeep y me lancé contra el verde y limpio césped, camine unos cuantos pasos y me arrumé debajo de un gran cedro.

Emm llegó a los pocos segundos y se deslizó a mi lado.

—Bella, no tienes que tomarte esto por el lado malo, pero las cosas nunca cambian, mi hermano será Edward Cullen por lo que le resta de vida, sé como te ha tratado todos estos días intentando ser tu amigo pero quiero que entiendas que no siempre lo que brilla es oro, no porque él sea educado y amable contigo significa que no tenga otras intenciones además de una simple amistad, lo que quiero que sepas es que si vas a ser su amiga—rió ante el término— tendrás que aprender a manejar sus aventuras con unas y con otras y sobretodo que los ojos se hicieron para ver y créeme cuando te digo que jamás va a cambiar esa característica suya —se recostó sobre el mullido césped e imité su gesto porque en realidad era cómodo ver el cielo desde ese punto a pesar de que estaba completamente nublado— sé que él te mira diferente, te piensa diferente, y sobre todo tu eres diferente, y aunque me lo niegues tantas veces, sé que mi hermano te gusta así que necesito que sigas siendo la niña fuerte y rebelde que eres conmigo. Bella tu siempre serás distinta a las otras, y por eso Edward siempre buscara tenerte, él necesita saber que pudo con alguien como tú, y a pesar de que es mi hermano y le echo una mano contigo solo pretendo con esta conversación que no te sientas herida por su comportamiento, no pienses que mi hermano es malo simplemente es un hombre más que aún no ha encontrado su horma, cada persona en este mundo es un océano distinto de recorrer con muchas cosas por descubrir y si te acercas a Edward sé que vas a descubrir lo equivocada que puedes estar con él, que sea mujeriego no significa que sea malo ni tonto, ya te lo dije, simplemente no ha encontrado alguien que le haga sentar cabeza.

Las palabras del grandulón me resonaban en la cabeza una y otra vez, como si lo que me dijo fuera la simple y sencilla verdad.

—Whoa, jamás pensé que fueras tan profundo —susurré para después soltar un fuerte resoplido.

Soltó una tremenda carcajada— dale las gracias a tu prima que me tiene todo bohemio y poético.

— ¿Rosalie es tu horma?

Asintió fervientemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— es más que mi horma, es mi todo y no quiere entender —se giró para encararme— necesito que hables con ella lo más pronto posible.

—Lo haré —le aseguré— pero todo a su debido tiempo, este viernes vamos a tener fiesta—reí al recordar todo lo que hice en la conducente— ya verás cómo te perdona.

—Ese es un problema, no sé qué mierda hice para que ande así conmigo.

—Fácil —me senté al estilo indio con el cabello hecho una maraña— me besaste a mí y no a ella.

Ambos reímos.

—Emm, sé que te esforzaste en decirme todo ese tipo de cosas, pero a mí no me gusta tu hermano —sacudí un par de ramitas que traía incrustadas en mi viejo jersey azul.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces puedes explicarme porque volviste del gimnasio tan pálida y a punto de llorar?

Cuando Emmett está dispuesto, razona muy bien.

—La verdad… —titubeé varias veces y abrí la boca para después cerrarla sin saber que decir— la verdad es que ni yo misma sé que fue lo que me pasó, solo sé que te agradezco mucho el que me hayas sacado del instituto.

—No hay problema, para eso estamos los amigos.

—Para eso estamos los amigos —repetí mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla como señal de agradecimiento— pero si no te importa, necesito llegar a casa, para llamar a alguien, para tener el teléfono de alguien, para conseguir la dirección de alguien.

—Cállate ya, mejor dime a quién buscas y te ayudo.

— ¿De veras?

—Claro.

—Busco a Dimka —acepté con la cabeza gacha mientras caminábamos hacia su auto.

— ¿A quién?

A Demetri —rodé los ojos— Volturi.

—Ah, en español las personas se entienden —arrancó el auto rápidamente.

—Entonces… ¿Conoces o no conoces a alguien que sepa su dirección? —inquirí ansiosa por ver de nuevo a mi tutor favorito, del otro…¡bah! Ni hablar.

—Creo que conozco su casa —murmuró rascándose la nuca— vive en Upper Forks ¿cierto?

Asentí emocionada.

—Creo que vive a un par de calles de nosotros —se rascó la nuca con la mano libre y me miró interrogante— ¿estás saliendo con Volturi?

— ¿Por…por qué lo dices? —inquirí nerviosa y trabada en mis propias palabras.

—Porque te he visto muy cercana a él los últimos días —se alzó de hombros y volvió la vista al camino.

—La verdad es que se ha vuelto un gran amigo mío —murmuré mientras intentaba retener aire en mis pulmones y evitar quedarme con la boca abierta.

—Eso es una mentira —rió mientras cambiaba de marcha el auto.

— ¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?

—No —negó aguantándose la risa como un niño chiquito— vamos Bella, Volturi te ve como algo más que una amiga, y tú lo sabes.

¿Lo sé?

—Emmett, dedícate a conducir y déjame en paz.

—De acuerdo —asintió pero soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —bufé, en realidad me molesta cuando las personas se ríen de mí y en mi cara.

—Es que eres tan extraña, a veces eres más rebelde que el mismo Edward, y en otras ocasiones eres demasiado inocente.

—No me compares con tu hermano —exigí golpeteando nerviosamente la moqueta del Jeep con mi converse.

—Tal vez te suene a invento barato, pero ustedes dos tienen más en común de lo que creen.

—Eso sí es una mentira, no existe persona más distinta a mí que Edward Cullen, él es bipolar, mentiroso, mujeriego, machista, amable, educado… —fue ahí cuando comprendí que la lengua se me soltó demás.

—Bella —me miró por una fracción de segundo y regresó su vista al camino— no puedo creer que te guste tanto mi hermano.

— ¡Es que no escuchaste lo que dije! ¡Edward es…!

—Amable, educado —Emmett hizo una muy buena imitación de mi voz mientras movía su mano señalándome.

Fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho— eres insoportable cuando te propones, ¿lo sabías?

—Yo también te quiero Bells.

—No me digas Bells —susurré con voz quebrada por el tumulto de recuerdos amontonados en mi cabeza al escuchar ese apodo, Charlie…la herida por mis padres jamás sanaría, estará presente en cada momento de mi vida.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó inocentemente demostrándome el grado de curiosidad en sus palabras.

—Mi padre… mi padre —tomé aire de lo más profundo de mi ser y cerré los ojos fuertemente intentando tomar fuerzas para hablar de ellos, en los últimos días sus recuerdos eran mucho más fáciles de procesar, y sus palabras mucho más fáciles de rememorar, pero con Charlie, todo… todo era distinto.

—Mi padre me llamaba de esa manera cuando era una niña —susurré entre dientes mirando el no muy pulcro suelo del auto— y cuando escucho de nuevo su apodo… los recuerdos… los recuerdos invaden mi cabeza y me duele… me duele Emmett, yo…

—Lo siento —se disculpó mirándome fijamente con los ojos llenos de culpa— yo no sabía, yo… prometo no… escucha yo… —se rascó la cabeza más confundido que de costumbre y se detuvo delante de una amplia casa con las paredes blanco marfil— Bella, yo… —suspiró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos— escucha, prometo no volver a decirlo, intentaré hacerte las cosas mucho más fáciles —besó mi frente recordándome a Jasper con su actitud protectora— ahora eres mi hermanita nueva y no voy a dejar que nada te dañe, mucho menos yo.

—Gracias Emm —susurré con un hilo de voz— gracias por cuidar de mí.

—Hey —volvió a su lugar y me sonrió infundiéndome alegría y ánimos con ese gesto— eres mi casi cuñada, tengo que cuidar de ti.

— ¡No soy tu cuñada! Por amor de Dios, ¿Podrías dejar de arruinarlo todo con la mención de tu hermano? ¡Entiende que Edward no me agrada! —jaloneé un par de mechones de mi cabello harta de tanta insistencia— ¡No soy tu cuñada!

—De acuerdo—murmuró asustado con mi morral entre sus manos— toma —me entregó mi bolsa y me señaló la casa— aquí vive tu Demetrio.

—Demetri —espeté furiosa.

—De acuerdo —contestó con cara de perrito regañado.

Respiré varias veces con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar mi autocontrol, recordé mi lugar feliz como decía en una revista y volví a la tierra con las ideas un tanto confusas pero mi carácter un poco más controlado.

—Gracias —susurré tomando mi morral y abriendo la puerta del jeep— gracias por traerme, espero que vuelvas a clases.

—De nada —me sonrió como siempre— pero existe una mejor manera de agradecérmelo.

Rosalie.

—Lo haré Emm —aseguré con voz cansina— hablaré con ella, no te preocupes.

—Gracias—dejó entrever sus hoyuelos mientras un brillo especial se adueñaba de sus ojos— no sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

—Si lo sé, créeme—descendí del auto mole y caminé hacia la casa delante de mí.

A los pocos pasos escuché el ruido de un motor arrancar y sonreí.

Emmett era obediente, amable y educado, no sé que más pide mi prima.

La mansión Volturi era perfecta, tenía un toque misterioso y elegante al mismo tiempo, las paredes del exterior eran blanco marfil, el techo de la casa era empinado y de tejas negras, los jardines eran amplios y llenos de rosas blancas y rojas, el césped era verde y brillante, las ventanas estaban colocadas en lugares específicos para proveer de la inexistente luz a las habitaciones y tenía un amplio balcón redondeado que me recordó a las noches en que Romeo se arriesgaba visitando a Julieta, la puerta de entrada era de ébano con la misma letra V tatuada en el cuello de Demetri grabada en el centro de ella, el dosel que lo cubría era amplio y del mismo color que las paredes con el contorno negro y para llegar a ella bastaba con recorrer un fino camino de piedras de todas las variaciones del gris existentes.

Toqué el timbre de la casa un tanto nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir en cuanto Dimka me viera y espere intentando infundirme ánimos con las manos húmedas y el cabello un tanto revuelto por causa del viento.

Miré fijamente la puerta una y otra vez intentando descifrar porque esa letra estaba garabateada en tantos lugares hasta que un sonido me interrumpió, regresé la vista hacia mi derecha y encontré un intercomunicador así que me acerqué a él.

— _¿Ciao?_

—Hey…eh…soy Bella Swan y traigo la tarea de Demetri, ¿Puedo pasar?

—_Aspetti per favore un momento_

Según mis nulos conocimientos de italiano… la verdad puede que haya dicho espere un momento por favor, ahora, del dicho al trecho.

Varios minutos transcurrieron en silencio mientras miraba impaciente la puerta esperando que alguien la abriera, a lo lejos escuche unos cuantos pasos en esta dirección y decidí mirar, giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha tan solo para descubrir un par de cabezas rubias corriendo en mi dirección.

A lo lejos se podía divisar el largo y ondulado cabello de Jane en tonalidades caramelo rebotando y cayendo una y otra vez sobre su espalda y la chamarra de deportes color fucsia, verla me recordó la escena en el gimnasio y el estómago se me revolvió, mala idea pensar en Edward en situaciones pecaminosas con alguna mujer, junto a ella y a paso apresurado caminaba el mismo muchacho de la Conducente, Cayo si no recuerdo mal su nombre, miraba con devoción a Jane y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, ambos venían en mi dirección y al notarme cambiaron sus expresiones de alegría y cansancio por el ejercicio, a dos muecas de desagrado e incluso de asco.

La rubia camino hacia mí con las manos en las caderas como jarras y me miró interrogante.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Hola Jane —rodé los ojos, la verdad no tenía ningún tipo de relación con ella pero tampoco me merecía ser tratada tan mal— mucho gusto en verte, la verdad vine en busca de Demetri.

—Mi hermano no está—respondió tajante mientras Cayo se acercaba a ella para posicionarse detrás como si fuera un guardia.

—Ya la escuchaste, Demetri no está y será mejor que te marches.

—Solo vine a dejarle la tarea —espeté inconforme por el trato que me daban, es decir, no nos conocíamos y tampoco nos dirigíamos la palabra pero yo no había hecho nada malo como para que me trataran de esa forma tan desagradable— ¿puedes entregarle esto? —le extendí a Jane de muy mala gana el sobre amarillo patito que extraje de mi mochila— es importante que lo lea.

—Yo se lo doy —Cayo arrancó el sobre de mi mano— ahora márchate.

— _¿signorina?_ — la voz del intercomunicador interrumpió las desafiantes miradas de los tres, caminé hacia él.

—Aquí estoy.

—_dice il signore demetri che passi alla sua stanza che lì l'aspetta _—para ser sinceras no entendí una pepa de lo que dijo la señora del auricular, pero escuche el"passi" así que lo tomé como una invitación en el mismo instante en que un sonido intermitente y un tanto molesto invadía el ambiente y la puerta se abría delicadamente, sonreí, realmente las mentiras no te llevan a ningún lugar y ni Jane ni Cayo van a impedir que vea a Dimka de nuevo.

Caminé hacia la puerta con la felicidad desbordando de mí, hablar con Demetri se había vuelto algo de vida o muerte y estaba como número dos en mi lista de prioridades, la número uno la ocupaba esa pregunta que aún vagaba por mi cabeza en mi tiempo libre, o todo mi tiempo, ¿qué mierda me pasó con Edward?

Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté adentrarme en la casa pero una mano me retuvo en mi lugar.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —la tintineante voz de Jane y su entrecejo fruncido me alertaron de cierto tipo de situaciones que podrían darse entre ella y yo, uno donde le reclamaba a gritos porque me trataba así y otras…otras no tan relajadas.

—Voy a ver a tu hermano —me solté de su agarre y la mire desafiante de nuevo— no me importa que pienses tu de mí pero no somos amigas, ni nada de eso, así que te agradecería que no me vuelvas a tocar.

Y con eso caminé hacia dentro del salón con aires de victoria a mi alrededor, sentí un par de pasos apresurados a mis espaldas y supuse que Cayo y Jane no estaban muy felices por mi visita que digamos.

La estancia era realmente bonita, los muebles eran de color negro y las telas de cuero, una mesa en el centro estaba decorada con un bello florero victoriano con azucenas blancas, una enorme chimenea le proporcionaba calor al lugar mediante un par de leños que ardían lentamente al fuego, las paredes de color blanco contrastaban perfectamente con los muebles y con el par de alfombras rojas del centro del salón.

Whoa, esto era una gran demostración del montón de dinero que dejan las carreras de autos.

Al caminar tan solo dos pasos en dirección a una preciosa escalera de roble con una negra alfombra que se dejaba caer por los escalones, encontré a una señora regordeta con las mejillas sonrosadas y el canoso cabello corto hasta el cuello, su uniforme era la viva demostración de que era la mucama de la casa.

—_Il giovane demetri l'aspetta nella sua stanza _—me señaló las escaleras con un ademán de su mano derecha y se retiró por la derecha dándome las espaldas, no es que me agrade ver la espalda de una persona pero hubo algo que me llamó muchísimo la atención, en la parte trasera de su camisa de trabajo llevaba bordada la bendita letra V, además de las facciones de su rostro, mirándola bien uno descubría que su labio inferior era mucho más grueso que el superior y que su cabello era castaño y lacio, y sobre todo sus ojos, tenían la misma forma que los de Dimka, tal vez suene idiota pero siendo sinceros era el mismo contorno elíptico.

Ascendí las escaleras sin detenerme si quiera a mirar hacia atrás, la verdad no tenía la mínima intención ni paciencia como para ver las caras de asco que ponían Cayo y Jane cuando me veían.

Al llegar al amplio corredor encontré seis puertas, tres a cada lado, ¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber cuál es la suya? Me rasqué la nuca molesta y tomé los tirantes de mi morral intentando encontrar seguridad en un gesto tan simple.

— ¿Demetri? —exclamé caminando un par de pasas hacia la derecha.

—Aquí estoy —respondió una voz a la izquierda interrumpida por risas intermitentes pero muy ruidosas de mujer, no sé porque pero aquella risa me resulta demasiado familiar.

Caminé hacia la izquierda guiándome por los ruidos y lo encontré acomodado sobre su cama sentado de manera india junto a Rosalie.

¿Rosalie?


	14. Maldita Caperuza

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XIV-**

* * *

**Maldita Caperuza  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

¿Qué mierda hace Rosalie aquí?

Demetri la miraba con desconcierto en los ojos pero ella ignoraba su mirada haciéndose la desentendida, le sonreía muy descaradamente y dejaba que sus dedos bailaran alrededor de su pierna en el mullido edredón.

No tengo que decir lo confundida que estaba por encontrarlos en aquella posición, tan solo estaban conversando como un par de amigos pero detallando la escena lentamente, uno encontraba ciertos indicios que daban a entender el motivo de la visita de mi prima.

Punto número uno, su vestido, Rosalie tiene un cuerpo escultural parecido al de una modelo y sabía cómo tomar ventaja de sus atributos, una blusa fucsia estrecha con un escote redondo, sin mangas y dejando entrever una franja de piel debajo del ombligo, un par de pantalones de cuero que moldeaban perfectamente sus piernas y sus fantásticos y temerarios zapatos de tacón.

Punto número dos, la forma en que miraba a mi Dimka, si, porque ya lo decidí, es mi Demetri, aunque le duela a medio planeta de ofrecidas, siendo sincera yo sé muy poco de el arte de seducir pero con una prima como ella uno aprende a fuerza, según la rubia, la manera en que miras al muchacho transmite muchísimas cosas y Rose lo miraba con fina coquetería.

La verdad no me importaría si estuviera con otro muchacho, pero aduciendo que mi raciocinio este en lo correcto, según mis investigaciones, lo que mi prima hace aquí es tomar venganza porque me lleve al oso del almuerzo y la deje sola.

¡Ja!

Intenta quitarme a mi amigo porque piensa que somos algo más, pero se equivocó, porque entre él y yo no hay nada formal.

—Hola —saludé entre dientes sonriendo malévolamente a sabiendas de que esta visita me ayudaría muchísimo más de lo que pensaba.

—Hola —repitió escuetamente Dimka.

Rosalie ladeó su cabeza en mi dirección seguramente dejando que su caro perfume invadiera las fosas nasales del pobre castaño.

—Dimka vine a hablar contigo de algo muy importante —caminé hacia la mullida cama donde estaban acomodados y me deslice a su lado, él me encaró instantáneamente y yo agradecí en mi fuero interior que sea tan perceptivo— la última vez que te vi yo… te prometí explicaciones y vine a dártelas.

—No tienes porque explicarte, somos amigos ¿Cierto? —Me sonrió sin la alegría en los ojos—tu puedes…

—No, no, espera, la verdad me agrada mucho encontrarlos juntos, son las dos personas con quién más necesito hablar en estos momentos y me facilitaron las cosas.

Me puse de pie y deje caer mi morral al suelo.

—Ambos tienen ideas erradas sobre la relación entre Emmett y yo.

—Yo sé lo que tienen ustedes dos —interrumpió Rosalie— y no necesito que me restriegues en la cara lo bien que la pasas con el hombre que quería para mí —caminó hacia mí como un torbellino dejando un rastro de sus delgados tacones en la peluda alfombra de la habitación— ¿Cuántas veces te dije que era mío? —sus ojos se volvieron volcanes en explosión que expulsaban fuego y grandes cantidades de odio y rencor hacia mí, de cierta forma la comprendí, es decir, debe ser fatal ver a otra en el lugar que te corresponde— Isabella ¿Cómo pudiste? Emmett era mío, tú sabías que lo quería para mí y aún así…

—Fue su idea —aseguré mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida? —Su rostro se deformo mientras lanzaba las preguntas al aire gesticulando con las manos— No quiero escuchar tus falsas e inventadas explicaciones de porque te convertiste en una zorra barata ¡Yo me voy de aquí! —giró el rostro hacia la puerta y empezó a caminar decididamente.

—Espera —sugirió la tintineante voz de Demetri— solo escucha lo que tiene que decirte, a veces conversar ayuda a resolver los conflictos entre las personas, ustedes son primas, al menos por eso bríndale una oportunidad.

Rosalie se mantuvo de espaldas hacia mí pero detuvo su precipitada marcha y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Atrapé dentro de mis pulmones todo el aire de la habitación y cerré los ojos durante unos instantes, necesitaba calmarme y retomar mi paciencia para hablar con Rosalie si la mayoría de la plática iba a ser acusada de ser una zorra.

—Tu amadísimo Emmett estaba tan ilusionado y obsesionado contigo que me utilizó a mí para provocarte celos, porque tu —caminé hacia ella y jalé de su brazo hasta tenerla frente a mí, empujé débilmente su torso con mi dedo índice mientras dejaba salir toda la ira que tenía para ella por ser tan egocéntrica— fuiste cruel y no viste lo maravilloso que era, ¿Quieres saber algo? El oso se ha vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos y sé que muere por ti.

—Si tanto me ama ¿Por qué no se me declaró? ¿Por qué no me invitó a cenar? ¿Por qué te besó a ti y no a mí? —me devolvió el empujón con el enojo a flor de piel mientras las preguntas explotaban en su boca y salían disparadas hacia mí con una velocidad increíble— tú crees que Emmett me quiere pero estas equivocada, te escogió a ti sobre mí y tú ni corta ni perezosa te le ofreciste.

—Yo no me ofrecí a nadie—suspiré varias veces y la tomé de la muñeca— yo no soy zorra y no vuelvas a tratarme de esa manera, no tienes derecho, y en cuanto a Emmett, él si te invitó a cenar, te trató como una princesa y lo peor de todo es que no te diste cuenta, si él me besó delante de ti fue solo para llamar tu atención, para que lo tomaras en cuenta y comprendieras que te quería, eres tan ciega Rosalie que no entendiste la forma en que te trató en su primera cita, estabas acostumbrada a que los hombres fueran al punto contigo, nada de amor ni cariño real, en cambio Emmett quería hacer bien las cosas contigo, quería tratarte como una señorita aunque no lo merecieras pero tú lo rechazaste y se vio tan desesperado que fue capaz de meterse con una flacucha como yo para hacerte ver lo equivocada que estabas —suspiré, era difícil explicarle algo a una persona cuando no estaba dispuesta a entender.

Miré a mi prima de reojo y noté que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no perder el control de sus lágrimas y contenerlas como todo aquel orgullo que poseía, a pesar de su fuerte temperamento yo conocía a la perfección su debilidad, cuando las personas decían la cruda verdad en su delante, la máscara de superioridad que poseía se rompía en mil pedazos y salía perdiendo frente a su mismo corazón.

—Emmett y yo jamás tuvimos una relación en serio, todo fue un juego en el que ambos pusimos de parte para que se viera real, pero yo y él jamás… Rosalie yo te digo la verdad, esta vez fue conmigo, una amiga sincera que no está para nada interesada en él pero la próxima vez no voy a ser yo, va a ser alguna mujer que si lo quiera y esté dispuesta a luchar por él y por ganarse su amor, me interesa muy poco si me odias o no, tengo que decirte la verdad porque te quiero, y porque quiero al oso, ahora depende de ti, si lo escuchas y le das una oportunidad te darás cuenta de que no es lo que tú piensas, es un hombre maravilloso y te quiere mucho.

Mi prima me miró varias veces y dejo que varias lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, me dio la espalda y se deslizó en la cama en su mismo lugar negando con la cabeza mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro, tal vez le dolió, pero tenía que decírselo por su propio bien, quién sabe y Emmett sea el hombre de su vida y ella como tonta lo iba a perder por ser ciega.

—Si me estas mintiendo… —intentó refutar en un susurro con voz quebrada mientras una de sus saladas lágrimas se marcaban en la alfombra.

—No voy a mentirte con algo tan serio.

El silencio inundó el lugar, pocas veces interrumpido por la respiración errática de Rosalie y sus jadeos por el llanto, si bien es cierto, jamás en mi vida había sufrido ese tipo de acontecimientos, casi puedo asegurar que no debe ser nada agradable descubrir que por tu terquedad puedes perder a un hombre maravilloso como Emmett.

¡Nada que ver con su hermano!

Pero que quede claro que no lo recordé.

Miré a Dimka, quién nos observaba con asombro de brazos cruzados con el cuerpo pegado a la pared.

Le sonreí y me acerqué lentamente.

—Todo lo que dije es verdad, cuando fui contigo a la conducente no estaba enamorada de nadie más y cuando me besaste no me arrepentí porque no sentía nada por Emmett, esa era la explicación que quería darte, yo y Emmett jamás…

No me dejo continuar porque selló mis labios con dos de sus dedos mirándome con alegría y esperanza, pude notar un brillo especial en sus ojos, y eso consiguió que sonriera, me importaba mucho Demetri y el que por fin hubiésemos aclarado las cosas me daba un ápice de felicidad.

Él besó mi coronilla y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, le correspondí el abrazo enseguida y deje mi cabeza reposar sobre su pecho, que por cierto olía deliciosamente.

Después de unos segundos de cómodo silencio deshice su abrazo y caminé hacia mi prima.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y pude notar como sonreía de oreja a oreja, me miró con agradecimiento, o al menos eso supuse.

—Bella, tú crees que Emmett… ¿Crees que quiera escucharme? —preguntó con un hilo de voz recuperando su postura de niña perfecta.

—No lo sé, llámalo —aconseje sonriéndole.

La rubia asintió y caminó hacia el escritorio de la habitación para tomar su bolsa.

—Los veo luego—se despidió alegremente saliendo del dormitorio— y Bella, no creas que olvide los besos que te diste con mi oso, me debes esa, y… también debes contarme que te traes con Volturi, es decir, hacen linda pareja chicos—lanzó un beso al aire y se retiró con una amplia sonrisa en los labios dejándome a mí como un fresco jitomate de lo roja que estaba por su culpa.

—Tu prima es divertida —susurró Demetri apoderándose de mi cintura después de que ella abandonara la habitación— creo que debemos invitarla más seguido.

—S…si —tartamudeé perdida en sus profundos ojos como idiota.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —preguntó rozando su nariz con la mía.

—No —mentí con un hilo de voz.

—Humm, que mal, me agrada ponerte nerviosa.

—Dimka— tragué seco— Dimka.

— ¿Si?

—Traje algo para ti —murmuré apartándome de él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confuso mientras me miraba abrir mi morral.

Busqué el sobre amarillo patito en todos los bolsillos de mi pobre mochila y finalmente recordé la no muy grata bienvenida de parte de sus hermanos.

—Cayo tiene tu sobre—aseguré saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Tiene qué?

—Tu sobre —contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Descendí las escaleras rápidamente y camine hacia el salón, me adentré y no los encontré así que decidí regresar al piso de arriba pero una fuerte mano me detuvo.

— ¿Puedes decirme que buscas? Estas en mi casa y caminas de un lado al otro—sonrió.

—Lo siento-me disculpé— pero tus hermanos no se comportaron muy amables conmigo cuando llegué así que entré muy a su pesar, me dijeron que no estabas y le entregué tu sobre a Cayo para que te lo diera pero gracias a la mucama pude pasar así que…

—Él se quedo con el sobre—completó la idea mirando hacia el suelo— ¿puedes esperarme un momento en mi habitación?

Asentí.

—Te veo ahí—susurró dejándome sola en las escaleras.

Caminé hacia su dormitorio y deje que mis ojos vagaran por el lugar.

El piso era de madera en distintas tonalidades, las paredes eran azul eléctrico y la cama era blanca con un edredón negro, tenía almohadones de distintas formas, todos de color negro, a cada lado de su cama habían dos mesitas de noche de madera blanca con varios cajones, una lámpara negra de pie en la esquina derecha y un montón de chucherías sobre la mesa izquierda, un despertador, post-it, un bolígrafo de tinta negra y varios documentos de identificación, en el centro del dormitorio se encontraba una peluda alfombra negra y en las paredes estaban colgados distintos cuadros y fotografías de motocicletas Harley Davidson, en la pared frontal a su cama había un armario empotrado de siete cajones y una pequeña puerta donde supuse colgaría los trajes, visto de esa forma el lugar parece limpio y pulcro, el problema, había pares de zapatos por doquier y chaquetas de cuero en cualquier esquina…al menos la cama estaba tendida.

Aleje de mi cabeza la idea de que alguna vez haya utilizado ese mueble de otra manera que no fuera dormir y me recosté sobre ella mirando el eléctrico techo.

Suspiré varias veces y sonreí, las cosas con Rosalie salieron mucho mejor de lo que imagine y al venir aquí mate dos pájaros de un solo tiro, hable con Dimka y le explique la gran mentira que significaba en mi vida mi supuesta relación con Emmett y de cierta forma le abrí los ojos a Rose.

Tal vez no fuera una hija de familia perfecta, pero sabía arreglar mis metidas de pata, tarde pero las arreglaba, y estaba segura que mamá estaría orgullosa de mí sí me viera en estos momentos.

Cerré los ojos recordando mi vida antes de la llegada de los Cullen, ellos realmente revolucionaron mi ritmo diario, a los pocos días terminé con Jacob y empecé con la farsa de ser novia de Emmett, Edward me derretía y me derrite por completo cada vez que me ve y eso me convierte en una mujer débil a pesar de que nadie lo sepa, por otro lado gane buenos amigos en el proceso, sin ellos Dimka y Emmett jamás serían tan comprensivos conmigo y arriesgarme a perder a Demetri no es algo que me agrade mucho, Rosalie maduró un poco con todo esto de alejarnos y Jasper…él es otra mancha para el tigre, antes de la llegada de Alice era un chico normal, salía con mujeres y llegaba tarde, tenía una novia estable, pero ahora… se siente tan obsesionado con esa duende, dejo de ser él mismo por ella, si bien es cierto durante los primeros días estaba más que feliz pero ahora es distinto, de las 24 horas del día duerme 8, estudia 7,y el resto del tiempo piensa, vive y respira Alice, la llama, la busca, salen juntos, y no tengo la menor idea de porque me molesta, Jazz siempre ha tenido citas y yo jamás he sido la hermana acosadora pero esto es distinto, tengo un débil indicio de que Alice no es buena para él y me duele saber que esta tan enamorado de ella.

Por lo poco que conozco de Alice, no parece tan mala chica pero lo que Jasper me dijo y la fría e inservible respuesta de Emmett no me ayuda mucho, tal vez conversar con ella ayudaría un poco para que mi opinión sobre ella cambie…el viernes salimos a la conducente y yo necesito invitarla, tal vez esa sea una buena oportunidad para conocerla mejor.

Miré el reloj despertador de la mesa y descubrí que eran las tres de la tarde, según mi extraña mente mi tarea en esta casa estaba realizada así que me aventuré a dejarle una nota a Dimka invitándolo a almorzar conmigo mañana.

_Dimka:_

_Me agrada mucho que comprendas lo que ocurría, Emmett es mi amigo pero como habrás descubierto me uso para su propio bien…en todo caso me siento feliz de saber que ahora todo está claro entre nosotros, ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo mañana en el instituto? Intenta recuperar el sobre de manos de tu hermano, necesito hablar contigo sobre eso._

_Te quiero enserio._

_Bella _

_Pdta: me debes una perforación por si lo olvidas._

Arranqué el post-it de la libretita y lo pegué en el espaldar de su cama, deje el bolígrafo en su puesto y tomé mi morral, guardé una última mirada de su habitación y salí, si todo iba como planeaba no sería la última vez que la visitaría.

Me despedí de la mucama y caminé un par de cuadras hacia la casa de Rosalie, según recordaba la morada de los Cullen estaba junto a ella así que no tardaría nada en encontrarla.

Al parecer Upper Forks era grande cuando no la recorrías en moto.

Finalmente llegué a la casa y con mucho temor deje que mi dedo presionará el timbre.

Esme me abrió la puerta de nuevo, como aquella primera vez, y me sonrió un tanto desconcertada.

—Bella, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí—con su mano hizo un gesto invitándome a pasar, yo accedí sonriéndole débilmente.

—Créame, yo soy la primera en hacer campaña para no poner un pie sobre este lugar, estoy más sorprendida que usted por venir aquí—la señora me miró asustada y yo a cambio le sonreí— no es por usted, es por Edward, su familia sin él me resulta en efecto agradable—suspiré mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros— en fin ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bien gracias —contestó aturdida negando con la cabeza— ¿Buscas a alguno de los muchachos en especial?

—Si —respondí escuetamente— ¿Esta Alice?

—Llegó hace unos minutos, tu hermano la acompañó hasta aquí, ¿Quieres que la llame?

—Si no es mucha molestia —susurré mirando el sinfín de cuadros que adornaban la estancia.

Ascendió por las escaleras en total silencio después de brindarme un leve asentimiento.

Espere varios minutos sintiéndome incómoda entre tanto lujo.

— ¡Bella! —Exclamó la duende abrazándome fuertemente con una amplia y demoníaca sonrisa en los labios— ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita?

—La verdad… —titubeé varias veces antes de contestarle pero me reprendí a mí misma, siempre iba al grano cuando las personas no eran de mi total confianza, ¿Por que sería diferente con ella? — necesito platicar contigo un par de cosas.

—Claro, mamá —miró a Esme quién descendía por las escaleras— vamos a mi habitación, ¿Puedes llevarnos algún bocadillo?

—Seguro cariño.

Alice tiró de mi mano y en unos cuantos segundos de desorientación me hallé en su habitación.

Voy a decir poco de ella, colores vivos y moda por doquier.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres contarme? —preguntó palmeando un lugar a su lado en la cama.

—Tengo dos razones por las cuáles vine a buscarte pero de la una depende la otra.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Alice —llené mis pulmones de aire y deje caer mi morral al suelo al tiempo que me deslizaba a su lado— yo, nosotras no somos amigas, y si no quieres no tienes porque contestar esto pero para mí es importante obtener una respuesta convincente porque es mi hermano de quién estamos hablando.

— ¿Quieres saber si lo quiero? —preguntó con un signo de interrogación dibujado en la frente.

—No —aseguré— quiero saber, quiero saber por que he escuchado de sus labios que no lo quieres, que estás jugando con él como tu nueva adquisición para estrenar la ciudad—repetí sus palabras recordando el rostro de Jasper cuando me lo contó— mi hermano es muy importante para mí Alice y no puedo dejar las cosas así, él, él está enamorado de ti pero piensa que no lo quieres, piensa que es tu nuevo juguete y que lo estas utilizando, en algunos puntos le doy la razón porque es casi imposible que una princesa como tu se enamoré de alguien como él, no porque sea menos, sino por el tipo de mujer que eres, tienes todo en la vida y él jamás podrá darte al menos la mínima porción aunque quiera, pero por otro lado-y a pesar de que no soy muy seguidora de los cuentos de hadas-puede ser que existan amores como el suyo, el problema es que no te conozco y he escuchado varias cosas que no me dan una gran opinión tuya como persona, si creo lo que he escuchado entonces serías una come hombres—me reí ante el término— y no te ves como una de ellas, solo, solo quiero saber la verdad, tu verdad.

Después de varios minutos de un expectante silencio la duende levantó la cabeza con una débil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—La única verdad es que amo a tu hermano, mi pasado es pasado, no fui la mejor de las niñas, no fui santa y tampoco fui una come hombres, fui una adolescente más, jugué varias veces y perdí pero no voy a perder a Jasper—me miró fijamente con la sinceridad a flor de piel— lo que tu hermano escucho es verdad, y sería una cobarde si no lo aceptara pero todo cambió, yo cambié por él, soy una nueva Alice, cuando me mude aquí sentí que me sacaban del manicomio que fue Phoenix para mí, ahí era diferente, incluso mis hermanos lo sabían y han vivido mi cambio, todo gracias a él, tu hermano ha sido fantástico conmigo, me creas o no la única verdad en toda esta historia es que amo a tu hermano y que no lo voy a perder y en cuanto a eso de que nuestro amor sea de cuento de hadas pues… —rió y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja— si Jasper me ama yo soy lo que él quiera, y no me importa si no me da la mínima porción de lo que tengo, me basta con tenerlo a mi lado y disfrutar de su compañía, no quiero nada más Bella, y sé que tu eres importante para él por eso intento de todas las maneras posibles entablar una amistad contigo para conocerte y para que me conozcas pero es que… ¡eres tan difícil! —ambas dejamos brotar un par de simpáticas risas que inundaron el ambiente— te lo digo de todo corazón, eres el hueso más duro de roer del mundo, jamás conocí a una persona tan testaruda como tú.

—Eso me han dicho—reí tranquilamente, pueden decirme conforme e inocente por creerme su verborrea, pero sonó real, sonó verdadera, sus explicaciones para mí fueron sinceras, además a la niña se le nota el gusto por mi hermano.

De todas formas, no iba a dejar mi investigación de lado.

—Pues te dijeron bien, en las clases de historia ni siquiera me miras y es un milagro que tan solo te acerques en al almuerzo—la tensión entre nosotras se fue dispersando poco a poco dejando que la comodidad se apropiara del ambiente, Alice me sonrió y se encaminó hacia su armario— ¿Sabes? He pensado que te quedan maravillosamente las botas de hombre, después de la cena en tu casa busqué una falda parecida a la tuya porque noté que mi hermano no te quitaba los ojos de encima y deseaba provocar ese efecto en Jasper, pero…

La interrumpí intempestivamente porque tenía un par de detallitos sobre esa cena que aclarar con ella— ¿Alice?

— ¿Si?

—Si no es mucha molestia ¿Puedes explicarme que hacías en la cama de Jasper esa noche?

La pixie sonrió de lado recordándome a cierto tutor a quién no pienso nombrar porque no lo merece, caminó hacia la cama y tomó asiento a mi lado.

—No paso nada.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Soy la menor, pero eso no significa que sea tan estúpida como para creerme ese tipo de explicaciones.

—En realidad no paso nada entre nosotros, nada más allá de besos y caricias.

— ¿Estas segura? —Pregunté muy poco convencida— no tiene nada de malo en que duerman juntos, solo no me agrada la idea de que lo hagan en mi casa—fingí estremecerme y le sonreí con alegría— es tu vida y tu relación con mi hermano, pero preferiría…

—Bella, escúchame—tomó mis manos y me miró con aires de picardía a los ojos— entre Jasper y yo aún no pasa nada más allá de lo debido, ¿Ya te dije que lo amo?

Asentí un tanto confundida con la pregunta.

—Pues apréndetelo de memoria, amo a Jasper Swan y lo necesito como el aire que respiro…

—Alice, déjate de cursilerías y ve al punto.

No necesito más amor brotando de la gente, me basta con el mío.

Soltó una musical carcajada.

—Mira, yo voy a paso lento con tu hermano, desde el primer momento en que lo vi supe que estábamos destinados pero eso no significa que nos casaremos dentro de dos días y que tendremos hijos mañana.

Fruncí los labios ante su respuesta, en realidad no me convencía el escuchar que piensan tener hijos.

—Bella, yo amo…

—Deja de repetírmelo que a este paso voy a salir de esta casa rebozando "amor" —dibujé un par de comillas en el aire con el gesto torcido y una vocecita de perico— solo explícame porque razón debo creer que no se acostaron la otra noche en mi casa.

—Porque no soy tan perra—rió y se acomodó sobre sus codos en la cama con la vista hacia el techo dejándome con la boca abierta— sé que no me conoces lo suficiente pero… a simple vista salta que no soy una cualquiera, es tu casa y la de tu abuela y no iba a usarla de esa manera, tampoco creo que tu hermano lo hubiese permitido.

Abrí la boca varias veces pero la volví a cerrar sin saber que decir, podía renegar de la idea y seguir con mi cuestionario hasta conseguir un ápice de culpabilidad o convencerme de que entre ellos dos no paso nada más la otra noche en mi casa.

Me decidí por la segunda opción, no tenía sentido que Alice me mintiera si estábamos siendo sinceras, puede que sea confiada y tenga que pagar caro mi tonta inocencia pero la duendecilla no parecía tan mentirosa ni hipócrita.

—Entonces, ¿Ya me crees? —preguntó mirándome con la alegría grabada en los ojos.

—Por ahora —contesté.

Dejó salir un suspiro de rendición de sus labios.

—Dame tiempo, voy a convencerte de que soy la indicada para Jasper.

— ¿Y si no lo eres? —le cuestioné con los ojos achicados.

—Lo soy—aseguró firmemente— y lo seré por toda mi vida.

Asentí con la cabeza— tienes una oportunidad Cullen, no quiero ver sufrir a Jasper.

Alice rió.

—Eso suena a defensa de hermano mayor.

—Sí, me creas o no a veces soy su hermana mayor.

—Te creo—aseguró— las mujeres maduramos mucho más rápido que los hombres.

Durante un par de minutos permitimos que un cómodo silencio se apropiara de su habitación.

Estar en casa de los Cullen no era tan horrible como muchas veces pensé, en realidad y con toda sinceridad la visita me resultó agradable, sobretodo porque terminó con muchas dudas que tenía en la cabeza y eran necesarias de resolver, Jasper para mí era mucho más que mi hermano mayor, durante ya seis años ha sido la figura paterna en mi vida y le debía muchísimo respeto por eso, pero ante todas las cosas fue mi amigo, me apoyo y permaneció a mi lado a pesar de sus errores y de los míos, soñamos juntos en ser algo para que nuestros padres se sintieran orgullosos de nosotros y compartimos días completos, sufrimientos y dolores, alegrías y sonrisas, nos volvimos compañeros de vida durante mucho tiempo y ahora que por fin encontró una mujer que llena su corazón de felicidad el miedo se presente ante mis ojos mostrándome la difícil realidad, nada malo le ocurrirá a él porque es fuerte y se nota enamorado de Alice, tan solo espero que ambos sepan complementarse.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté saliendo de mis cavilaciones para encontrarla de pie junto al umbral de su armario.

—Dijiste que tenías dos razones para venir aquí, y que de la primera dependía la segunda, quiero saber la siguiente—explicó arrojando contra su cama un par de prendas de vestir.

—La segunda…—susurré para mí buscando la respuesta a su pregunta.

Como si fuera un experimento de física donde la electricidad corre a través de los cables para que la chispa se prenda dentro del bombillo, mi cerebro reaccionó inmediatamente a mi búsqueda y me brindo la respuesta.

¡La conducente!

— ¡Ya lo tengo! —Exclamé levantándome de la cama— venía a invitarte a salir todos juntos el viernes, conozco un lugar fabuloso donde podemos entrar gracias a una de mis aventuras con Dimka.

— ¿Salir juntos? —Preguntó con los ojos brillándole de emoción, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios— ¿Todos juntos? Es decir ¿Tú y yo y Jazz y Ed y…?

—Si —aseguré un tanto asustada alejándome un par de pasos hacia atrás— tus idio-hermanos, Jasper, Rosalie, tu y yo, además de un par de buenos amigos que seguro harán de nuestra noche mucho más divertida, pero una cosa, ¿No puedes dejar a Edward aquí encerrado?

Se echó a reír.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué tratas a mi pobre hermano como si tuviera rabia?

—Porque exactamente eso es lo que es, un perro rabioso que ataca a cualquier escoba con falda.

—No es cierto —rió— mira, Edward es distinto con…

—Alice, no quiero escuchar que él es como "un gran océano por recorrer con muchas cosas por descubrir" —repetí las palabras de el oso con gran simpatía recordando nuestra plática con la duda de porque mi cerebro las rememoraba tan bien— no importa cuántas veces tú y Emmett se esfuercen para que mi opinión sobre Edward cambie, no va a cambiar—separé cada silaba y las pronuncié lentamente— Edward y yo no podemos existir en el mismo universo pero por alguna razón lo colocaron delante de mí para ser la única testigo de su desfachatez.

— ¿Desfachatez? —Preguntó enarcando su ceja— que yo sepa siempre se viste bien, sus vaqueros y las camisas son a su medida, no le encuentro la desfacha…

— ¡Sabes a que me refiero! —Chillé jalando algunos mechones de mi cabello— no puedo luchar contra los Cullen, a veces son demasiado persistentes.

—Ya, ya—me calmó golpeando delicadamente mi espalda— todo irá bien, Edward y tu al final…

— ¡No lo digas! —Exclamé fingiendo ahorcarla con mis manos apretando ligeramente su cuello— te asesino si tan solo lo piensas.

La pixie me siguió el cuento y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás— no respiro —susurró con los labios entreabiertos—me muero…

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de reír pero me concentré en mi fantástico papel y continué con mi actuación.

—Es lo que te mereces por emparejarnos—declaré con voz de villana-ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de tu atrevimiento.

Regresé la vista hacia la puerta porque creí escuchar unos pasos y hacerlo fue la peor de mis vergüenzas.

El jodido Edward Cullen me miraba desde el umbral con la boca formando una perfecta "O" y una bandeja con jugo de frutas y muffins en las manos.

No sé qué demonios se imaginó, pero atravesó la puerta en un santiamén y se lanzó contra mí tumbándome sobre la cama mientras el zumo se escurría por toda mi remera transformándola en una prenda de color naranja chillón, Alice se reía sin mesura dejando su cuerpo reposar contra la puerta de su armario mientras Edward ataba mis muñecas arriba de mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Bella no voy a dejar que mates a mi hermana! —Exclamó aumentando la fuerza de su agarre en mis manos y atrapando mis piernas entre las suyas— ¡no importa cuánto luches no voy a soltarte!

—Con un demonio, ¡estábamos jugando! ¡Suéltame! — exigí nerviosa mientras su torso se pegaba aún más a mí cuerpo, poco a poco mi rostro fue tornándose rojo al sentir su muy bien definido abdomen encima del mío y su fresco hálito golpeando mi boca con cada una de sus erráticas respiraciones.

—Bella—susurró en mi oído con voz ronca— no tienes que matarla solo porque es mi hermana.

Tragué seco sintiendo como mi saliva desaparecía mágicamente además de una punzante picazón en las yemas de mis dedos cuando descubrí su despeinado y cobrizo cabello rozando mi frente.

—Suéltame—exigí intentando mostrarme molesta aunque mi voz se escuchó como un susurro.

—No quiero —sonrió rozando su nariz con la mía.

— ¡Qué me sueltes maldita sea! —Exclamé moviéndome debajo de su cuerpo mientras sacudía la cabeza con los ojos cerrados como método anti mirada hipnotizante— ¡deja de ser aprovechado! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —chillé moviendo mis piernas lejos de las suyas a sabiendas de que Alice había abandonado la habitación hace mucho dejándome con el come faldas de Edward— ¡Alice ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Te decapito! ¡Auxilio!

—Deja de gritar—bufó Edward tapando mi boca con una de sus manos mientras con la otra atrapaba mis escurridizas muñecas— si la duende se fue no va a volver, ahora solo nos resta disfrutar del momento—esbozó aquella sonrisa torcida tan jodidamente sexy que posee y me miró fija y seductoramente con sus brillantes ojos— solo déjate llevar.

— ¡Aclio! —Eso fue lo que se escuchó a través de su mano— ¡Aclio!

—Bella—susurró en mi oído—ya te lo dije, si Alice se marchó no hay nadie que pueda salvarte.

Mi cerebro reventaba como una máquina llena de vapor buscando alguna solución para todo este enredo, mientras más gritaba Edward presionaba aún más su cuerpo contra el mío y no importaba cuanto luchara con mis piernas, él las atrapaba.

Idea, idea.

Mano, boca.

Procesando, procesando.

¡Lo tengo!

Detuve mis gritos un par de segundos, el suficiente tiempo para llamar su atención, en el mismo momento en que me penetró con aquellos verdes ojos mordí el dorso de su mano con toda la fuerza que poseía en mi cuerpo.

Edward se separó de mí en un par de segundos después de proferir un alarido.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó desde el suelo de la habitación de Alice mientras salía huyendo del dormitorio.

Descendí las escaleras rozando la victoria con los dedos mientras una deforme sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios, finalmente había sido muy… divertido todo el show de tener su cuerpo junto al mío.

— ¡Bella! —Exclamó la voz de Edward muy cerca de mí— ¡voy por ti!

Reí un par de segundos en mi fuero interno y corrí a esconderme en la cocina, atrás de la nevera quedaba un espacio justo para que mi cuerpo se acoplara allí, a pesar de tener la camisa completamente empapada de jugo con un horrible color chillón deje que la diversión se apropiara de mí como si fuera una niña chiquita. No quería ser una más de todas las idiotas que se dejaban atrapar tan fácilmente y jugaban a ser coquetas en los brazos de la heroína Cullen, pero el día realmente me había resultado duro y difícil, una buena dosis de risa a cualquiera le recompone la cabeza, poco importaba si Edward cumplía el papel de mi bufón en estos instantes.

— ¡Caperucita! —exclamó Edward mientras sus zapatos golpeteaban el piso de madera de la habitación— ¡te encontré!

¿Caperucita?

— ¡Depravado! —Chillé permitiendo que el sonido se filtrara por el ala izquierda hacia el comedor— ¡eres un pobre pervertido Edward Cullen!

— ¡No lo soy cariño! ¡Jamás haría algo que no te agrada! —Escuché el brusco movimiento de varios peroles y cajas u objetos pesados— ¡créeme que te gustará lo que puedo hacer contigo!

Me estremecí.

No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría con Edward cerca de mí.

Giré mi rostro hacia la derecha y lo encontré cerca de la despensa intentando mover un mueble lleno de platos de porcelana y algunos de colección— ¡no voy a hacer nada malo!

— ¿Donde estas? —susurró para sí mismo mientras se rascaba la nuca confuso.

— ¡No confío en los depravados! —respondí cerrando los ojos para evitar que la risa se filtrara a través de mis labios, en cuanto levanté la cabeza no lo hallé, cambio de lugar supongo.

— ¡Edward! —exclamé temerosa por su paradero.

—Aquí cariño—respondió una sedosa voz en mi oído.

Salté en mi propio lugar y de un brinco salí hacia el exterior, corrí hacia las escaleras pero él fue más rápido que yo.

—No, no—negó con la cabeza sonriendo seductoramente— no vas a huir de mi de nuevo.

— ¡Auxilio! —Chillé corriendo hacia el salón y moviendo varios muebles para impedir su paso— ¡Esme! ¡Alice! ¡Auxilio! ¡Un depravado me persigue!

Escuchaba sus pasos tras los míos, sin embargo no me importó y seguí con el estúpido juego con una sola diferencia, las niñas tontas con las que siempre salían se abrían dejado atrapar por él hace mucho, yo no, voy a seguir corriendo hasta que las piernas no me respondan, o hasta que logre salir de la casa.

Llegué a la puerta de entrada y jalé la perilla hacia afuera intentando abrirla pero no pude y dentro de pocos segundos sentí unas cálidas manos apoderarse de mi cintura y girarme hacia ellas.

—Te encontré caperucita —sonrió con la victoria rebozando de sus ojos sujetándome fuertemente.

—Suéltame —le ordené, jugamos un rato y con la distancia puedo manejarlo, pero con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío…no puedo luchar contra mi cordura.

—No quiero—explicó jalando mi cuerpo hacia el sillón, pataleé muchas veces evitando volver a tenerlo cerca, empuje su cuerpo lejos del mío todo el tiempo pero aún así no conseguía romper la conexión de nuestras miradas, esto era demasiado para una sola tarde…

"Clic"

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Preguntó una ronca voz desde el umbral de la puerta, tanto Edward como yo giramos nuestros rostros hacia la voz tan solo para encontrarnos con su padre mirándonos furiosamente— Edward ¿serías tan amable de explicarme que pasó en el salón?

Él me soltó y yo aproveché para alejarme varios kilómetros y recibir la ingrata visita de mi viejo amigo el sonrojo, agache la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y cerré mi boca involuntariamente con costuras y candado invisibles.

De todas maneras, lo más justo es que Edward responda por sus actos, él fue quién me persiguió por toda la casa y derramó jugo sobre mi camisa.

—Papá…eh, Bella y yo teníamos que estudiar para la tutoría de biología, te hable de ella en la cena del miércoles…

—Sí, recuerdo a la perfección tus problemas con biología, lo que no comprendo es porque esta Bella Swan con la camisa empapada, el cabello revuelto, los muebles de mi casa fuera de su lugar, y tu muy agitado.

—Fue tan solo…

—Señor Cullen—susurré con voz quebrada y cara de perrito arrepentido— perdone usted el problema que he armado en su casa pero quiero comentarle de manera muy justa que todo ha sido obra de Edward, me ha perseguido por toda la casa haciéndome sentir incómoda—Carlisle asintió con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho— verá usted, tengo mucha tarea y vine a recoger unos apuntes de historia que Alice me iba a prestar, ahora que los tengo me gustaría marcharme.

Las palabras del hombre retumbaban en mi cabeza, _con la camisa empapada y el cabello revuelto._

Para mi día de clases había decidido llevar siempre vaqueros y una que otra blusa que no remarcara mi nula figura, hoy por ejemplo, llevaba una camisa de cuello redondo y mangas tres cuartos, el problema, mi sujetador era de color rojo porque todos los blancos estaban en proceso de reconstrucción, en realidad tan solo tenía dos, pero sufrían de la terrible falta de las tiritas.

¡Caperucita!

¡Mierda!

—Bella, toma tus cosas y márchate, creo que mi hijo y yo tenemos una plática pendiente—Carlisle me señaló las escaleras con la mano derecha mirando desafiante a Edward.

Agradecí mentalmente a cualquier ser divino que haya enviado al señor Cullen a su casa y ascendí las escaleras.

Llegué a la habitación de Alice, me adentré, tomé mi morral rápidamente y busqué un espejo con la desesperación en cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Abrí varios cajones de su mesa de dormir y de su peinadora pero lo único que encontré fue una coqueta que no servía ni siquiera para mirarme bien los ojos o las pálidas pecas que se formaban en mis mejillas con la presencia del sol.

Maldije una y mil veces pero me sorprendí.

Alice parecía la chica que poseía siempre un espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación pero lo deje pasar, lo más importante ahora era salir de aquella casa.

Descendí las escaleras y encontré a ambos Cullen frente a frente discutiendo por alguna razón desconocida para mí, jalé la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a salir en cuanto escuché su voz.

— ¡Caperucita! —Exclamó con voz sedosa— ¡adiós!

.

— ¡Rose! —Le llamé— necesito ese café, muero de frío.

—Cálmate-murmuró adentrándose en la habitación— es tu culpa por meterte en casa de los Cullen—depositó la humeante taza de café en mis mano y sonrió— aún no puedo creer que hayas jugado con Edward Cullen a "atrápame" —torció su mano hacia abajo— Es decir, ¿Tú? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi prima?

Bufé.

Cuando llegué a casa de los Hale-temblando de frío vale recalcar- Rosalie me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una lluvia de carcajadas que se burlaban de mi pobre situación.

Confirmando mis sospechas, mi camisa era de color naranja pero el sujetador rojo se delataba a través de ella con gran ímpetu, me sonrojé y maldije un millón de veces a Edward por burlarse de mí con eso de "_caperucita_" y no decirme lo que ocurría…él muy…

—No te molestes Bella, pero…—se echó a reír por enésima vez en este par de horas— debí grabarte. El cabello revuelto, el sujetador a toda vista, fue divertidísimo, y ¿Sabes que fue lo mejor? —Negué con la boca en una línea recta y los ojos achicados— ¡Edward te vio así! —Chilló dejando sus rizos rebotar— ¡ahora no puedes decir que no te gusta el muchacho!

— ¿Y por que no puedo? —pregunté con el gesto torcido.

—Porque te quedaste a jugar con él y sobretodo disfrutaste de su cuerpo encima del tuyo—sonrió con suficiencia y caminó hacia su armario— al menos sientes atracción por él.

—Rosalie Lilian Hale, déjame en paz, a mi no me gusta Edward Cullen y no me siento atraída por él y tampoco amé sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío y…

Y se vuelve a burlar.

— ¡Te delataste sola! —Chilló agarrándose el estómago de tanta risa— yo…yo jamás dije que amaras su cuerpo— hipó— tu sola te echaste a perder.

Me sonrojé furiosamente echando humo por la cabeza.

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que dices!

—Cómo quieras—la risa de mi prima poco a poco se fue opacando— cámbiate que te quedas a dormir—me entregó una mudada de ropa para dormir— llama a tu abuela y avísale que pasaras la noche aquí porque con este clima nadie puede andar por las calles de Forks.

—En realidad tenía algo muy importante que comentarle a Alice, por esa razón acudí a su casa, no para ver al idiota de Edward—me expliqué humedeciendo mis labios con el líquido— platicamos varias veces de otro asunto, pero… no pude explicarle por completo toda la idea.

—Puedes llamarla si quieres—me alcanzó el teléfono— pero antes—sonrió y tomó su lugar junto a mí debajo del edredón más suave de Forks, el suyo— necesito debatir contigo acerca de varios asuntos.

—De acuerdo—me alcé de hombros— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cómo besa Emmett? —Preguntó coquetamente mirándome con ojos suplicantes— me la debes.

Sacudí la cabeza al tener que enfrentar todos aquellos recuerdos de hace tan solo unas semanas.

—Sus labios eran… rudos, si, esa es la palabra.

— ¿No piensas decirme nada más? —Preguntó haciendo un dulce puchero con sus muy bien maquillados labios— ¿Tan simple fue?

—Rose—suspiré— seguramente fue mucho más emocionante y bonito y todo eso, pero la verdad, los besos de Emmett en mi no provocaban ningún efecto, así que simplemente dejaré que tú misma lo experimentes—sonreí, al parecer mi respuesta fue algo convincente porque sonrió y me entregó el teléfono.

—Bella, yo… sé que me comporté mal contigo mucho tiempo y…—agachó la cabeza mientras todos aquellos rubios rizos se entremezclaban con la tersa piel de su rostro.

—Rosalie, eres mi prima y te quiero ¿De acuerdo? No importa lo que ocurra, ahora sabes la verdad y puedes arreglar todo lo que arruinaste con Emmett, tranquila—sonreí— a veces es necesario recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para comprender que la puerta está muy chica, todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero—rió— ahora llama a la duende, que seguro debe estar emocionada porque al menos te dignaste en hablarle.

—Nuestras diferencias son abundantes, pero con esfuerzos podemos reiniciar desde cero.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué un número celular que estaba apuntado en el post it de la mesita de noche.

— ¿Rose? —contestó la musical voz de Alice.

—Eh… soy Bella, ¿Recuerdas la invitación?

— ¡Si! —Chilló al otro lado de la línea dejándome sorda por varios segundos— ¿Qué hay con ella?

—La verdad es que no pueden acudir solos al lugar, digamos que me necesitan para entrar así que nos veremos a eso de las siete el viernes a las afueras del pueblo, ¿Crees conseguir el permiso que hace falta?

—No te preocupes por ello, ahora, ¿En qué parte exactamente?

— ¿Conoces el puente de la carretera principal? ¿Como para llegar del aeropuerto?

— Sí, ¿Ahí nos vemos?

—Sí, hablamos luego.

—Adiós—cortó la llamada con la emoción vibrando en cada nota de su voz.

.

.

.

— ¿Rose? —la llamé.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué hacías en casa de Demetri? —pregunté sin rodeos.

—Humm, celosita ¿eh? —rió y yo rodé los ojos— nada importante, la verdad me dio mucha rabia verte salir con Emmett y fui a su casa por dos razones, una, para pedirle la tarea de historia que me hacía falta y él siempre la tiene completa, y luego, porque quería saber que tanto te ven los hombres para andar contigo, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta la manera en la que te mira Volturi, es bastante intimidante esa mirada que tiene, ya sabes, con cierto deje posesivo.

— ¿Solo por eso?

Asintió.

—Por mucho que me esforzara, él te quiere a ti y no a mí, no soy tan perra como para meterme con el pretendiente de mi prima—me guiño un ojo y yo deseé con todas mis fuerzas hundirme en un hueco bajo la tierra.

— ¿E…eso fue una indirecta? —susurré colorada.

—No—rió y me abrazó— no eres la culpable de mi ceguera completa de hace tan solo unas horas.

.

.

.

El resto de la tarde en casa de Rosalie transcurrió de manera divertida y ruidosa, hablamos de Emmett hasta los talones, mi prima quería conocer hasta el último detalle del pobre oso y me espulgó hasta la lengua con tal de obtener todo tipo de información de él, cada vez que concluíamos algo interesante del muchacho en cuestión los ojos le brillaban de esperanza y brincaba sobre su cama como una niña chiquita, realmente Rosalie había cambiado al menos un poco en estos días, todo gracias a la llegada de Emmett a su vida.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, bueno, hasta cierto punto.

Emmett y Rose almorzaban juntos pero no ocurría nada más, algo así como si salieran en el receso, Jasper y Alice pasaban más tiempo juntos pero respetaban las horas de estudio del otro, las de tareas en casa, y tiempo en familia, Dimka y yo almorzábamos en la misma mesa de ellos y la pasábamos genial, en cuanto a las clases de tutoría, tanto él como Edward eran realmente exigentes, la mayoría de clases se realizaban según el horario pero Demetri no me dejaba sola con el cobrizo, no importaba si tenía otro compromiso que atender, siempre se quedaba a mi lado, y yo se lo agradecía con todo mi corazón, desde la última vez en su casa Edward se comportaba mucho más educado y amable conmigo, claro, no dejaba de ser él mismo, así que todas aquellas insinuaciones tomaban lugar a cada momento, en fin, las cosas mejoraron un poco pero no del todo, Dimka y yo no éramos nada formal al igual que Rosalie y Emmett.

Cuando le confesé de mi visita a la conducente se emocionó muchísimo pero me pidió de favor que llevará a gente de confianza a su mundo, no cualquiera podía saber su secreto, y la verdad yo no consideraba muy peligrosa una simple visita de cortesía, pero de todas maneras le aseguré que nadie-aparte de los Cullen y de mi familia- sabrían de su pequeño secretito.

Hable con Renata la tarde del martes y me consiguió quince entradas gratis para el viernes por la noche, le agradecí muchísimo el favor y deje que el resto de la semana transcurriera con normalidad.

Una sorpresa nos llegó a casa el jueves por la tarde.

Dos palabras.

Una rubia y una pelirroja.

Y como extra, temó a la fiesta en la conducente, con ellas mucho más.


	15. Enamorada

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XV-**

* * *

**¿Enamorada?  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

El sol brillaba fuerte delante de mis ojos cegándolos por la fuerza de sus rayos, el verde y vivo césped recibió mi frágil cuerpo con suma delicadeza mientras los pétalos de las muchas margaritas del lugar acariciaban mis desnudos brazos y yo sonreía como una tonta junto al pecho de mi desconocido príncipe, alcé la vista para poder observarlo y tan solo encontré una máscara negra cubriendo su rostro pero dejando entrever un par de bellas esmeraldas que relucían en reflejo del sol, me sonrió de vuelta y me estrechó en sus brazos, abrió lentamente los labios para pronunciar alguno de tantos versos con los que me había deleitado toda la tarde y de pronto…

— ¡Bella! ¡Despiértate ya! —Esa horrible y chillona voz en mis oídos me arrancaron de la cabeza el mejor sueño de toda esta semana, otra vez el maldito príncipe encantadoramente escondido— ¡Qué te despiertes! Llegaremos tarde a clase y por tu causa no podré ver a mi amado Eddie.

Me removí entre las almohadas y abrí los ojos despacio para ver los números rectilíneos del despertador.

Las seis y media de la mañana, como odio tener que despertar temprano.

— ¡Levántate ya! —chilló de nuevo la pelirroja.

—Tanya —gruñí— déjame en paz, falta media hora para la escuela, eso significa que tenemos tiempo.

—No si queremos llegar antes para la práctica de las porristas —canturreó golpeándome con una almohadón— y si no ganó el concurso seguro que Eddie no va a quererme.

Suspiré.

—A Edward le gusta todo lo que use faldas —reí y me levanté de la cama— y tú eres el tipo de chicas que él adora.

—Lo sé —chilló emocionada— pero de todas formas quiero verme bien.

Caminé hacia el baño para tomar mi ducha instantánea de todos los días, tomé una toalla y abrí la llave del grifo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué no te quedaste en casa de Rosalie? —pregunté molesta rascándome la cabeza mientras despertaba del horrible letargo del que sufría todas las mañanas.

—Porque tienes clase de biología con Edward hoy de seis a siete de la noche, y voy a acompañarte, ya sabes, tengo ciertos problemas con esa materia —sacudió sus perfectos rizos y alisó su mini falda con los dedos.

—Nessie es mejor que tu —balbuceé entrando en la ducha— de eso no hay duda.

La tarde de ayer fue completamente desgraciada, hoy presento el examen final de cálculo y tanto Demetri como Edward decidieron que necesitaba otra sesión de tutoría para pasar la materia así que me empotraron el escritorio con toda el algebra llena de ejercicios y me torturaron turnándose para que realizara todos en cierto tiempo, casi cinco minutos por ecuación mientras mi cabeza bombeaba sangre a la velocidad de la luz, y yo como tarada con mis neuronas batallando por resolver ejercicios que se me hacían difíciles a simple vista, pero que gracias a ese par de muy atractivos tutores había conseguido dominar en un par de días, lo cierto es que no era tan ignorante en materia de números como pensaba.

Las sesiones de tutoría eran aburridas la mayoría del tiempo, ninguno de los tres hablaba con excepción de ciertos murmullos por parte de Demetri a manera de consejos para que la resolución de los ejercicios me resultara más sencilla, Edward era callado y fruncía el ceño, no cruzaba palabra con Demetri, revisaba los ejercicios cuando tenía que hacerlo y el resto del tiempo hacía tarea mientras Dimka se esforzaba por explicarme el complejo mundo del cálculo.

En cuanto a las clases de biología con Edward, tengo que reconocer que hasta estos días estoy temblando de nervios sin saber que me espera en ese tipo de situaciones, ni él ni yo somos compatibles, no sé porque ocurrió eso de "atrápame" en su casa, pero no me siento cómoda en su presencia desde entonces, y trato de evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible, el problema es que esa tutoría es imprescindible, aún cuando obtenga un diez en mi examen final, si Edward no aprueba biología ambos perderemos la materia, y mis vacaciones de verano se irán por el excusado.

Mi semana transcurrió tranquila, excepto por el jueves.

Ese día me dolieron tanto los pies que casi caigo rendida de rodillas delante de la cama.

La sesión de ayer estuvo terrible, los ejercicios eran los últimos del grupo y sude la gota gorda intentando resolverlos, y a pesar de que Dimka me ayudaba con los nudos de las ecuaciones siempre cometía el error de olvidar la ley de los signos, y por tanto cada parte del ejercicio se pudría.

Pero la peor parte llegó cuando por fin pude poner un pie en mi casa, resulta que mis adoradas primas oriundas de Phoenix llegaron de vacaciones a Forks porque las clases en ese instituto habían terminado hace dos semanas y el par de muchachitas no hacían más que reclamar con ansias de visitar a su adorado primo.

Tanya y Vanesa eran hijas de Violet, una prima de mi mamá, pero para desgracia mía y de Rosalie, tanto René como la tía Lilian crecieron junto con Violet como hermanas, y sus hijas eran muy "cariñosas" así que nos visitaban muy a menudo en las vacaciones, ambas eran rubias de nacimiento, con ojos azules y sonrisa impecables, Tanya era contemporánea a Jasper, y Nessie un año menor que yo.

A decir verdad, ambas eran agradables cuando se lo proponían, y cuando las vi sonreí alegre mientras me imaginaba el montón de maldades que le harían a Rosalie en su casa, pero cuando Tanya decidió quedarse a dormir en casa cada parte de mi perfecta y muy maquiavélica sonrisa se desvaneció en pequeños pedazos que Jasper intentó recomponer con la excusa de que tan solo serían unas semanas.

¡Qué semanas!

— ¡Isabella Swan, sal de la puta ducha en este instante! — y de nuevo su horrible y chillona voz retumbando dentro de mi cabeza.

Tanya no era mala.

Era insoportable.

Sus ideas eran extrañas, su tono de voz era odioso, su forma de vestir acentuaba en demasía sus curvas, escucha música algo rara, no lo sé, es mi prima y no es que nos odiamos ni nada por el estilo, es solo que no congeniamos, y llevamos esa cruz desde quinto grado.

Cuando mis padres murieron vivimos un par de semanas en Phoenix con Violet por decisión de mi abuela hasta poder arreglar todo el papeleo de los asuntos legales, y aún recuerdo claramente la ocasión de mi primer no beso.

Riley Shepard era el niño más codiciado de toda la escuela, si es que a los nueve años se puede ser popular, durante mis primeros días en esa desconocida ciudad entablamos una linda amistad y realmente me apoyo en ese tiempo y hasta ahora le estoy agradecida por eso, una tarde después del instituto me llevó a conocer su casa y hablamos casi una hora, me contó de sus padres y de lo mal que se llevaba con su hermana mayor mientras me servía helado de vainilla en una copa, finalmente nos pusimos a hacer la tarea con i _was made for loving you_ de _kiss _de fondo, coreábamos las canciones todo el tiempo como si la vida se nos fuera en ello y en una de mis muchas ecuaciones el lápiz se me cayó, él muy amablemente me lo entregó y nuestros rostros se acercaron a milímetros, cerré los ojos con ansias de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y lo único que conseguí fue escuchar con mucha más claridad el peor grito de la historia por parte de mi prima.

Tanya arruinó mi última ocasión con Riley porque al día siguiente regresamos a Forks y perdí contacto con él.

Y a pesar de tener el cabello rubio y rizado más bonito de toda la ciudad-con excepción de Vanesa- siempre intentó marcar la diferencia con su hermana, así que decidió teñirse el cabello de rojo sangre, brindándole a sus tirabuzones cierto resplandor dorado.

Tomé fuerzas en silencio ahuyentando a los recuerdos.

Hoy era el tan esperado viernes, examen de cálculo en el instituto, almuerzo en casa de los Black, tutoría de biología en casa de Edward en la tarde, y finalmente la fiesta de la conducente en la noche.

No conocía muy bien mis defensas para estar en presencia de Jake, pero realmente me agradaría hacer las paces con él y darme un buen paseo por La Push de vez en cuando, así que la idea de hablarle con la cabeza fría me resultaba algo agradable.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla blanca y caminé hacia mi armario con la cabeza dándome vueltas de tantos nervios por el examen de cálculo, realmente necesitaba aprobar esa materia sino quería morir en las llamas del infierno del curso de verano.

— _Entonces, ¿Vendrás?_ — preguntó mi prima con el móvil al oído.

—_Sí _—contestó una atrayente voz al otro lado del auricular— _tengo ganas de verla._

— _¡Genial_! —chilló la pelirroja saltando en su lugar— _te esperaré _—y con eso cortó la llamada.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunté abotonándome los vaqueros.

—Un amigo —contestó levantando las cejas sugestivamente— y te agradará verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Me alcé de hombros restándole importancia y me coloqué el sweater gris, tomé mi morral con dinero suficiente para el almuerzo y sobre todo los múltiples pasajes que tendría que pagar en el autobús.

—Vámonos —la rubia cabellera de Jasper apareció abriendo la puerta— llegaremos tarde.

—Se lo he dicho a la idiota de tu hermana todo este tiempo —Tanya rodó los ojos— es muy terca.

—Como sea —susurré— ahora los alcanzo.

— ¿No vienes? —preguntó mi hermano tomando el bolso de la pelirroja y abriéndole paso para que pudiera salir del dormitorio.

— En realidad— ¡idiota sonrojo! — Dimka pasará por mí.

—Te he dicho que no me agrada Volturi —refunfuñó mi hermano mirándome fijamente— pero no pones atención a mis palabras.

—Demetri —remarqué su nombre— él es bueno conmigo, no sé porque tú y Emmett la llevan en su contra, no ha hecho nada malo.

—Es callado, no lo sé, Bella no me agrada, yo sé lo que te digo —movió la cabeza negativamente— él es… te mira como si fueras su posesión o algo así, y créeme, no quiero más problemas.

—Él no representa ningún problema —aseguré caminando hacia la peinadora para atar mi húmedo cabello— y deja de molestarme que Tanya y Alice esperan por ti.

Si, su cara cambió.

Alice es la palabra mágica para mi hermano, si la incluyes en cualquier oración lo que sea que haya dicho antes se borra de su cabeza dando paso a la imagen de una pequeña duendecita de un metro cincuenta y cinco.

—Nos vemos —murmuró cerrando la puerta.

Sonreí mirándome al espejo, no me veía tan mal, unos vaqueros negros, un sweater gris y mi cabello en dos coletas bajas adornaban el "aura de mi existencia".

Salí de casa en silencio y me aseguré de echarle llave a la cerradura.

Mi abuela se embarcó con ayuda de los Hale en un crucero para adultos mayores o algo así, la verdad no conocía a la perfección el nombre del yate ni nada de eso, tan solo el hecho de que tanto Jasper como yo viviríamos solos al menos dos semanas si todo marchaba en orden, al parecer Marie necesitaba un descanso, y si bien era cierto ni yo ni mi hermano se lo brindábamos, Jazz estaba a punto de graduarse y enviaba solicitudes a todo tipo de universidades dentro del condado mientras yo rezaba por pasar todas las materias este semestre.

No tardé ni cinco segundos en salir de casa y caminar alrededor de una cuadra donde casi siempre Demetri me esperaba con esa perfecta y malditamente arrebatadora sonrisa dibujada en los labios, pero muy a diferencia de Jake-o al menos eso pienso-él si era sincero conmigo.

Y cómo siempre ahí lo encontré.

Sonriendo y con ello quitándome el aliento de los labios mientras su pierna derecha se estiraba dos pasos delante de su amada "hija".

—Hola —susurré acercándome a centímetros de su rostro.

—Humm —ronroneó— no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Me reí.

—Tan solo me viste hace un par de horas.

—Ayer para ser exacto —corrigió abrazando mi cintura— y eso es mucho tiempo.

Cerré los ojos mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su nívea mano.

—Quiero pedirte algo —susurró en mi oído abrazándome aún más fuerte— y es muy importante para mí.

Asentí.

Se alejó tan solo unos pasos y tomó mi morral para acomodarlo en su espalda.

— ¿Te importa si nos saltamos la primera hora? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, y con eso dejándome entrever el amado piercing que tanto me enloquecía.

—No hay problema —susurré acomodándome detrás de él en la moto.

—Entonces sujétate fuerte —contestó haciendo rugir el motor.

El viento golpeaba mi rostro y revolvía mi cabello con urgencia mientras mis manos se aferraban a la cintura de mi acompañante clavando mis nulas uñas en la hermosa y típica chaqueta de cuero que utilizaba, Demetri me gustaba mucho, aún más de lo que pensé, y en realidad me agradaba saber que podría darse algo entre nosotros en un futuro cercano, me entusiasmaba la idea de tenerlo a mi lado al menos por un buen tiempo.

—Llegamos —susurró a las puertas de la conducente.

—Conozco este lugar —le contesté bajando de la moto— ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

—Para esto —murmuró atacando mis labios en el más apasionado de los besos en nuestro historial.

Su boca era magnífica y parecía tener sincronía con la mía, até mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él se apoderó de mi cintura con desenfreno y necesidad, como si esperara este beso desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto sus labios como su lengua acariciaban los míos con delicadeza pero con pasión al mismo tiempo despertando miles de sensaciones dentro de mi cuerpo, su metálico piercing rozó mi labio inferior sin intención, pero convirtió al beso en uno de los más intenso que nadie me haya dado en mi vida, como si tenerlo cerca no bastará, ahora sabía que besaba jodidamente bien.

¡Maldito oxígeno!

Me separé de sus labios y él de los míos lentamente para después rozar nuestras narices delicadamente.

— ¿Solo querías besarme? —pregunté jadeando por la falta de aire.

—No—respondió mirándome con agradecimiento en sus perfectos y profundos ojos— quiero mucho más.

Tragué seco.

Se alejó de mí tan solo un par de pasos y me sonrió.

—Bella —tomó mi mano con cuidado— no estoy seguro de lo que sientes por mí, tal vez sea tan solo amistad —se rascó la nuca mirándome confuso pero con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios— pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti, y no sé si hago lo correcto, puede que esté cometiendo un error al hacerlo, porque podría arruinar la relación que tenemos, y no me gustaría perderte de ninguna manera, y yo…

—Dimka —le llamé impaciente— solo pregúntamelo.

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia mí— es decir, ¿Y si…?

—Solo pregúntamelo —repetí rodando los ojos.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —susurró guiñándome un ojo.

Los músculos de mi rostro tomaron su posición favorita de inmediato.

—Si —murmuré mirándolo fijamente— si quiero.

Acunó mi rostro y me besó con mucha necesidad, dejando a mi boca de nuevo extasiada por la suya.

—Ahora vamos adentro —jaló de mi mano y abrió la puerta derecha de la conducente.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunté aún sonriendo como tarada.

—Porque tienes tu examen final de cálculo a la cuarta hora y quiero que apruebes.

— ¿Vamos a estudiar? —susurré torciendo el gesto.

—No exactamente —contestó antes de reclamar mis labios nuevamente.

.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió entre un cuaderno cuadriculado, un lápiz, álgebra y muchos pero muchos besos.

.

—Creo que es tiempo de regresar —murmuré mientras me besaba de nuevo— Jasper no me ha visto y puede enterarse.

—Está bien —jadeó alejándose de mí— vámonos.

.

.

.

—Te veo en el receso —susurré besando dulcemente sus labios.

—Esperaré —me contestó sonriendo mientras se alejaba a paso lento hacia su clase de historia.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta del salón donde gracias a Dios el señor Lutz aún no la apestaba con su poca o más bien dicho nula energía positiva.

—Hola —me susurró Ángela cuando me acomodé a su lado— ¿Haciendo novillos?

—Sí —contesté orgullosa— y el único culpable es Demetri.

—Tú y él se traen algo entre manos —murmuró pensativa.

—Mucho más que "algo" —le susurré nerviosa.

— ¿Están juntos? —me preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos mientras sus labios se estiraban formando una alegre sonrisa.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

— ¡Genial! —Rió feliz— estoy feliz por ustedes, se ven muy enamorados, al menos él lo está de ti.

_Enamorados. _

— ¿Tú crees? —le pregunté arrugando la nariz.

—Si, Demetri te mira como si fueras de su posesión o algo así, es genial que lo hayan hecho oficial.

_Enamorados._

¿Estoy enamorada de Dimka?

Realmente ¿Me gusta tanto como para decir que estoy enamorada de él?

—Buenos días—saludó el señor Lutz entrando al salón— y bienvenidos a su final de cálculo, tan solo necesitan una pluma negra o azul y la esperanza de pasar el semestre—se mofó de los pobres estudiantes que lo mirábamos con ojos nerviosos— todo radica en estudiar ¿No es así señorita Swan?

Asentí mientras recibía la hoja con la cabeza perdida en…

¿Estoy enamorada de Demetri?

.

.

.

El horrible estruendo de la campana me arrancó el último signo que pude haber escrito en mi examen, lo entregué muy a mi pesar y salí del salón rascándome la frente con muchas dudas dentro de mi cabeza.

— ¡Bella! —Chilló Alice pasando uno de sus diminutos brazos por mis hombros— ¿Cómo fue tu final de cálculo?

—Algo complicada —respondí sincera y por inercia— ¿Tenemos historia?

Asintió con efusividad.

—Esperaba hablarte de algo que tengo en mente para nuestra salida de hoy, si todo sale bien tendemos la hora libre para afinar detalles.

— ¿Afinar detalles? —Pregunté desconcertada— creo que no podremos más que alzar la mano para hablar del final de la segunda guerra mundial.

Negó.

—El profesor Richardson no llegó a trabajar, y el miércoles tenía aspecto de enfermo, apuesto a que no vendrá a clase y tendremos la hora libre.

Rodé los ojos.

—De acuerdo pequeña vidente—susurré entrando al salón— ¿Qué detalles quieres "afinar"?

—Antes que nada—colocó sus manos como jarras a los costados de su cadera— ¿Aceptaste o no?

— ¿De qué hablas? —fruncí el gesto.

— ¿Eres o no la novia oficial del tonto de Volturi?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurré después de varios segundos mientras nos adentrábamos en el salón de historia.

Se alzó de hombros.

—Creo que lo vi venir —nos acomodamos en nuestra mesa de trabajo, lo cierto es que desde aquella conversación en casa de los Cullen nuestra relación había mejorado al menos un poco, podíamos hablar en el receso, entre clases y el proyecto del semestre nos resultó mucho más sencillo ahora que cruzábamos palabras— en fin, ¿Eres o no su novia?

—Si —respondí segura, tomé mi folleto de la materia y lo coloqué sobre la mesa de trabajo— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —pregunté confusa.

Una de las pocas cosas en las que no congeniaba con ningún Cullen era la aberración que sentían por los Volturi, Emmett desconfiaba de Demetri, Alice odiaba el sentido de la moda que Jane poseía y Edward se mantenía alejado de Dimka por varios metros de distancia, ninguno de los tres cruzaba alguna palabra amable con esa familia, y a pesar de que en la hora del receso almorzamos juntos y reímos de alguna ocurrencia de mi amigo oso, cuando se trata de platicar personalmente ninguno de los cuatro cruzan palabra.

Un día en una sesión de cálculo le hablé a Demetri de mis dudas, y me dijo que era idea mía, dejando pasar el tema sin darle la mayor importancia.

—No —contestó la enana mirándome con tristeza— es tu vida y sabrás con quién te relacionas.

—De acuerdo —murmuré rascándome la cabeza.

—Como sea, ¿Puedo saber a dónde iremos hoy en la noche?

—No conocen el lugar, pero creo que les gustará —respondí sonriente por los maravillosos recuerdos de la conducente que bailaban dentro de mi cabeza— es genial.

— ¿Puedes decirme al menos su nombre? —preguntó de nuevo haciendo un puchero de perro arrepentido.

Asentí.

—Se llama la conducente, y yo solo lo he visitado dos veces.

— ¿Nos llevaras a la guarida de los Volturi? —Preguntó impresionada— realmente le debes gustar a Demetri, por lo poco que sé, nadie entra ahí sin invitación, y cuando vas por tu cuenta la entrada vale mucho.

—Lo sé —sonreí satisfecha— pero tengo una amiga quién me debe un favor, y conseguí sus pases gratis.

—Está bien —rió— de lo que tengo entendido, son ¿carreras de autos?

Asentí de nuevo.

—Es perfecto —susurré reacomodándome en el banquillo— corrí una vez y te sientes a mil con la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo vestía tu amiga? La que te dio los pases.

— ¿Renata? —hice memoria varias veces intentando recordar los detalles de su atuendo— un short corto de cuero con un cinturón grande, y la otra prima de Dimka, Heidi, si no me equivoco, una falda de cuero hasta media pierna, media negras, botas de alto tacón y una blusa de tiritas.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó la duende brincando en su propio lugar— eso me da una gran idea, ¿te importaría decirme que usan los muchachos?

—Se visten como Demetri—le aseguré recordando su perfecta chaqueta.

— ¿Alguien usaba vestido? —prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

—No —contesté rápidamente.

—Entonces lo que compré nos quedará perfecto, ¿Vienes a mi casa en la tarde? —preguntó en son de súplica.

—Tengo tutoría de biología con tu hermano hasta las siete—susurré escuetamente— Y por si las dudas ¿Para qué quieres que vaya a tu casa?

—Para arreglarte —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo rodando los ojos— vamos a un lugar genial, dicho por ti misma, así que necesitamos lucir radiantes.

—Alice —la llamé rascándome la frente— la primera y única vez que visite en serio ese lugar llevaba puesto unos pantalones hasta media rodilla y una blusa, y el mundo no se acabó por eso.

—Pero ahora vas conmigo, y no vas a vestir como si fueras un camionero, te verás genial— comentó riendo maquiavélicamente.

Esta duende tiene un serio problema.

—Como sea —musité nerviosa— ¿Algún otro detalle?

— ¿Crees que a Jasper le luzca más el azul o el negro? —rió con ojos enamorados.

— ¡Qué voy a saber! —exclamé levantando mis brazos al aire.

—Es tu hermano —contraatacó Alice sonriendo— si no sabes que le luce entonces no lo conoces.

—Créeme, lo conozco más de lo que debería, pero no me fijo en cómo se viste.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Emmett? —murmuró pensativa.

—Pregúntaselo a Rosalie —me alcé de hombros— si por ella fuera se encargaría hasta de su ropa interior.

— ¿Y Edward? ¿El azul o el negro? —susurró para sí misma encendiendo dentro de mi cabeza un gran bombillo con la perfecta imagen de la camisa negra que Edward utilizó el miércoles dejando entrever su muy bien definido torso.

—El negro —contesté entusiasmada, y luego…

Luego me arrepentí.

Alice me miró ilusionada y empezó de la nada a reír mientras brincaba a mi alrededor susurrando "lo sabía" un sin número de veces como si fuera un mantra para convencerse a ella misma en una celebración privada.

Toda la clase nos miraba extrañados, algunos pocos con cara de "están locas" y en la esquina del salón la perfecta Jane me sonreía con aquella sonrisa suficiente que conseguía que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas ardieran en llamas.

Aún no olvido el beso del gimnasio.

—Alice—la llamé tomando su brazo— ¿Puedes calmarte?

— ¡Lo sabía! —Chilló lanzándose a mi cuello— ¡Sabía que seríamos cuñadas!

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté separándola de mí y obligándola de golpe a que se acomodará en su banca.

—Te gusta mi hermano, y no lo puedes negar —levantó su ceja derecha— no hay duda de ello.

— ¿Por qué dices esa estupidez? —pregunté intentando mantener la cordura dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Porque cuando alguien te gusta sabes cómo le quedan las camisas y…

—Espera, espera —pedí manteniendo mi autocontrol para no ahorcarla como la última vez.

Llené mis pulmones de aire varias veces.

Estaba harta de que el par de hermanitos Cullen me susurraran eso todo el tiempo, según ellos estaba destinada a Edward para que viviéramos juntos el resto de nuestra eternidad, y realmente me fastidiaba tener que explicarles un millón de veces-como buena exagerada-que entre él y yo no existe ni existirá nada porque somos distintos…muy a mi pesar, mi cabeza dudaba de mis declaraciones, sobre todo mi lado oscuro y pervertido, gracias a él sentía algo de atracción por Edward y cuando se manifestaba grandes desastres ocurrían en mi vida, un claro ejemplo era el terrible episodio de "atrápame" que extrañamente ocurrió en su casa, pero no podía sentir nada más por Edward excepto atracción, y de vez en cuando en un frío pero agradable silencio un cierto agrado por sus gustos que resultaban siendo los míos, y cuando sentía que en el fondo podría ser alguien decente lo veía besuquearse con cualquier zorra del instituto y todo se iba al carajo.

—Alice, apréndete esto de memoria porque no quiero repetírtelo de nuevo, entre Edward alias heroína Cullen y yo, jamás—remarqué la palabra con resaltador mental— existirá nada, porque no…

—No pueden existir en el mismo universo —completó la duende cansinamente— me lo has repetido como veinte veces en la semana, pero por mucho que hables yo sé cómo piensa tu cerebro, y noto como lo miras, así que a mí no me puedes engañar.

—Ese es tu lema ¿cierto? —fruncí el ceño— tu y Emmett tienen que comprender el idiota comportamiento de tu hermano, analícenlo a él y luego me dicen que tipo de posibilidades pueden existir entre él y yo, somos demasiado distintos.

—No puedo negarte que son diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero tú no lo conoces —me miró fijamente y pude encontrar cierto enojo en sus ojos— de hecho nadie conoce a mi verdadero hermano, al verdadero Edward Ma…Cullen, nadie en este húmedo pueblo se detiene a pensar en el por que de las cosas, tu no puedes juzgar a mi hermano sin conocerlo, ¿Cuentas veces has hablado con él? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

—Alice —llené mis pulmones de aire— a mi no me importa en lo más mínimo tu hermano, o el "verdadero" —dibujé un par de comillas en el aire— Edward que se esconde tras la maldita máscara que según tu y Emmett utiliza, no quiero conocerlo y no voy a esforzarme por eso, ¡con un demonio!, si algo ocurrió en su pasado y se avergüenza de ello, es demasiado cobarde como para ocultarse y no demostrar su verdadero yo, pero a mí no van a venirme con cuentos, Edward Cullen es un maldito mujeriego, y eso, ni tú ni nadie puede cambiarlo —tomé mi morral y abandoné el salón abruptamente, al final Alice tenía razón, el profesor nunca llegó.

.

.

.

Y Ahí estaba yo.

Tumbada sobre el cálido césped con el cuerpo relajado y las extremidades en dirección de los puntos cardinales, mientras el hermoso cedro me servía de tejado, cerré los ojos y respiré el contaminado aire al que mis pulmones estaban acostumbrados.

Alice era una persona agradable después de todo, su relación con mi hermano estableció una cercanía conmigo, y gracias a ello aprendí a conocerla al menos un poco estos días, pero si algo no me agradaba de ella era la forma en la que pensaba de su hermano, ¿Por qué no comprendía que Edward era demasiado imbécil? No puedo negar que es atractivo y que de vez en cuando notó atisbos de caballerosidad dentro de su comportamiento habitual, pero eso no le quita de encima el gran problema que tiene con las mujeres, no las respeta, no piensa en sus sentimientos, tan solo le importa el satisfacer sus "necesidades" de hombre, y cree que con ello todo está en orden.

Lo peor de todo es que ni Alice ni Emmett hacen algo para contrarrestar su idiotez y con ello solo consiguen mimar de cierta forma su comportamiento y que un par de canas verdes crezcan dentro de mi cabellera, ambos utilizan conmigo la excusa de que es distinto en el fondo, que no me doy la oportunidad para conocerlo, como si me interesara conocer a un idiota mujeriego.

Negué con la cabeza y abrí los ojos.

El día estaba húmedo como siempre y las lágrimas del cielo amenazaban con caer sobre la tierra, pero a pesar de todo, el césped había absorbido el poco calor que el sol emanaba escondido.

Tal vez las cosas no eran tan simples como conocerlo, tal vez tenía algo dentro de él que lo transformaba en el idiota que era.

Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, tanto Cullen cerca de mí esta afectándole a mi cerebro.

Giré la cabeza varias veces y sentí algo vibrar dentro de mi pantalón.

Metí la mano derecha y extraje un móvil muy viejo con una pantalla a negro y verde mientras el aviso de un nuevo mensaje titilaba.

"_¿Dónde estás? Estoy esperando por ti en la cafetería"_

A pesar de que el número era desconocido, solo había una persona a quién había citado en la cafetería, pero aún era muy pronto para lo hora del almuerzo, observé varias veces la barra principal del teléfono y leí la hora con tal de convencerme.

11:30 de la mañana.

¿Cómo se me escapó el tiempo de las manos?

"_¿Dimka?_"

"_¿Quién más te escribe? Soy yo tontita, ¿Dónde estás?"_

"_En el patio detrás de la escuela, bajo el cedro, ahora voy"_

Guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y me levanté de un salto con el cabello hecho una maraña, pero no me importo, finalmente si era mi novio tenía que conocer todas mis facetas de adolescente insoportable.

Caminé hasta la cafetería a grandes zancadas intentando despejar la tonta idea de Edward dentro de mi cabeza, ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él?

Encontré a Demetri en la mesa de siempre pero sin Alice ni Jasper, de cierta forma me agradó saber que no tendría una plática forzada con la duende.

—Hola —besé dulcemente su mejilla— ¿Y el par de tortolos?

—La enana le dijo algo a tu hermano y ambos se sentaron en otra mesa con tu prima y el idiota de Emmett —me abrazó por la cintura y deslizó una bandeja a mi frente.

— ¿Idiota? —pregunté mirándolo extrañada— pensé que Emmett te caía bien.

—No del todo —confesó— la verdad es que es gracioso, pero no es de los míos.

— ¿De los tuyos? —Reí— whoa, hoy si me has dado varias sorpresas.

— ¿Te gusto la de la mañana? —preguntó seductoramente cerca de mi oído.

—Si —susurré sonriéndole— la verdad pensaba contárselo a Jasper y al resto de los muchachos.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? —me miró con alegría y picardía en los ojos.

—Demetri Daniel Volturi, ¿Puedes ser sincero conmigo?

Asintió y bebió un trago de su limonada.

— ¿Te caen los muchachos? Y con eso me refiero a mi hermano, mi prima y los hermanos Cullen.

Se lo pensó.

—Jasper es agradable, pero tengo la impresión de que yo a él no le caigo muy bien que digamos, Rosalie es genial, y en cuanto a los Cullen, no tengo nada en contra de ellos, es solo que, digamos que tenemos una historia pendiente.

— ¿Que historia? —lo incite a continuar.

—Sabes que corro ¿cierto? Ya sabes, en la conducente.

Asentí.

—El problema ahí es que ellos... ¿Te conté de que ciudad nos mudamos para llegar aquí?

—No —murmuré sincera e interesada mientras mordía el borde la pizza de queso de su bandeja.

—Antes de llegar a Estados Unidos vivíamos en Italia, tenía como cinco años cuando nos mudamos a este país, pero aún así no perdí mi idioma natal.

Gesticulé mis manos invitándolo a continuar.

—Vivimos nueve años en Los ángeles, pero la verdad mantener la conducente en esa ciudad era algo costoso, así que mi padre decidió cambiar de lugar, fue así como llegamos a Phoenix.

— ¿Phoenix? —Pregunté desconcertada— ¿Ahí conociste a los Cullen?

—Algo así, tenía catorce años y empezaba a conocer un auto y todo lo que correr implica, pero Aro jamás me permitía conducir por mi falta de práctica, a diferencia de algunos muchachos, recuerdo a uno, Ethan, era mi amigo y conducía a las mil maravillas, de hecho tenía un auto mejor que el mío en estos días, y como mi padre descubrió su talento para las carreras le permitió correr en una pero no todo salió como tenía que ser y él terminó en el hospital.

— ¿Se hizo daño? —murmuré abriendo los ojos como platos del miedo, la primera y única vez que jugué a la superhéroe sentí muchas cosas dentro de mí pero una de las pocas cosas que abandonaron mi cuerpo fue el temor a morir.

—Era inexperto —me sonrió y besó mi frente para tranquilizarme— un niño prácticamente, y Aro reconoce que fue un desatino dejarlo correr.

— ¿Qué paso después?

—El padre de los Cullen se encargó del cuidado de Ethan porque al parecer era hijo de un amigo suyo y estaba de vacaciones en Phoenix, cuando el murió…

— ¿Murió? —pregunté asustada y aferrándome a su cuerpo inconscientemente.

Asintió.

—Cuando el padre se enteró interpuso una demanda contra mi familia, pero por falta de pruebas nada se pudo comprobar, así que su familia no se lleva muy bien con la mía.

—Demetri, ¿Te has hecho daño alguna vez en una carrera? —pregunté muy seria.

Sonrió.

—Jamás nena, todo está bien conmigo, ya te dije, fue un error de él, Ethan era un niño, y ahora, ¿Podemos hablar de algo más agradable?

—Claro —susurré algo inconclusa— ¿estás aseguro que ahí termina la historia?

—Sí, por esa razón no me llevo muy bien con los Cullen, pero toda esta semana me senté con ellos en el almuerzo por ti, para que no te sintieras incómoda.

—Emmett me llevó a tu casa —le comenté frustrada— y no parecía molesto.

—No todo tiene que ser de la misma forma, tal vez yo le caiga bien o algo así —se alzó de hombros— ahora, por favor, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Asentí.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Esto —susurró contra mis labios antes de atacarlos de nuevo con muchas ansias, no me sentí incómoda a pesar de que todo el instituto nos vería besándonos en la mitad de la cafetería, era Demetri y besaba malditamente bien, así que até mis manos alrededor de su cuello y permití que profundizara el beso con ímpetu.

Alguien carraspeó delante de nosotros y me vi obligada a abrir los ojos y separarme al menos unos centímetros de Dimka.

—Volturi deja de comértela delante de mí —ordenó Jasper con el gesto endurecido y las facciones rígidas.

—Lo siento Jasper —se disculpó.

—No tienes porque disculparte—murmuré mirándolo fijamente— no hiciste nada malo.

—No —rió sarcásticamente mi hermano— solo besarte delante de todo el mundo.

Reprimí las ganas de echarle en cara que él hacía lo mismo con Alice porque sería una mentira, los dos eran muy cuidadosos en clases, pero sin compañía…

¡Ja!

Deberían verlos.

— ¿Qué necesitas Jazz? —pregunté fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Hablar con Volturi —contestó tajante.

Demetri se puso en pie en unos instantes.

— ¿Para qué? —le cuestioné inocente.

—Nada que te importe —murmuró mi hermano acercando su rostro al mío— y no vuelvas a fingirme una sonrisa en tu vida, te conozco más de lo que crees.

Y con eso me dio las espaldas con dirección al patio con Dimka siguiendo sus pasos.

Suspiré y terminé con el pedazo de pizza de la bandeja.

—Hola —saludó Rosalie acomodándose frente a mí— ¿Qué hay?

—Dime tú, llega Jasper algo molesto y se lleva a Demetri sin decirme nada.

—Es tu hermano, solo se preocupa por ti —se alzó de hombros— y tampoco es agradable girar la cabeza y encontrar a tu hermanita menor besuqueándose con cualquiera.

—Con mi novio —le aseguré sonriendo.

— ¡Genial! —Chilló emocionada— por fin se decidieron.

Sonreí.

— ¿Y tú? Es decir, ¿Y Emmett?

—También —contestó levantando una ceja en gesto de superioridad— y hace mucho.

— ¿Mucho? —Le pregunté sorprendida— es decir, estoy feliz por ambos, pero… toda la semana se han comportado demasiado… ¿desprendidos?

—En realidad no hace mucho —confesó molesta— ayer después de clases, debiste escucharlo, a pesar de todo lo inmaduro que es y de su adorable actitud poco romántica, fue muy agradable y apasionado conmigo.

— ¡Genial! —repetí, ambas reímos.

— ¿Y Vanessa? —le pregunté antes de beber un trago de la limonada.

—Se quedo durmiendo en casa, dijo, y estoy citándola, "son mis vacaciones y necesito dormir" —se alzó de hombros— así que la deje en casa.

—De acuerdo, es soportable, Tanya no me deja en paz —rodé los ojos.

—Es genial que la menor quiera quedarse conmigo, créelo —sonrió con suficiencia.

—Te creo —contestó una ruda pero divertida voz cerca a nosotras— soy muy genial.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma —susurré viendo a Emmett deslizarse junto a mi prima.

—Soy mejor que cualquier Julio César, y lo sabes —se pavoneó orgulloso— y en todo caso, tengo que decirte que lo nuestro terminó, y que realmente lamento terminar con todas tus ilusiones.

—Oh —murmuré haciéndome la dramática— creo que podré vivir con ello.

—Más te vale —me contestó el grandulón besando la frente de su novia— no creo poder con dos a la vez.

—Idiota —susurró Rosalie dándole un golpe en la nuca.

—Idiota tu prima, ¿Cómo es eso que aceptaste a Volturi? —preguntó molesto torciendo una ceja.

— ¿Por qué todos lo llaman Volturi? Es Demetri, apréndanselo —rogué cansada.

—Como quieras, Demetrio, como es que….

—Demetri, Emmett, Demetri, grábatelo en el cerebro.

—Lo llamó como se me da la gana, y quiero ponerle Demetrio, así que…. ¿estás con él?

—Sí —contesté sincera— y no sé por qué a todos les molesta eso.

—No nos molesta Bellita —contestó el grandulón dándole una gran mordida a la fruta de su bandeja— es solo que ese enano no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

— ¿Quién es bueno para mí según tu? —le reté.

Fingió pensárselo mientras mi adorada prima lo veía divertida.

—Yo —aseguró con media manzana entre sus manos y masticando el resto— pero —me miró fijo— como estoy ocupado, creo que tendrás que hacer votos de castidad por el resto de tu vida.

—No seas idiota —reí— que hay con Alice, ella no puede estar con el divino Emmett.

—Me agrada eso de divino Emmett —sonrió dejando entrever sus hoyuelos— en fin, la duende está con Jasper, y tu hermano es medio considerable.

—De acuerdo —le contesté divertida— lo que tú digas.

—Lo ves Rose, te lo dije, una charla conmigo y todo listo, no sé por que Jasper tenía que darse a golpes con Volturi, si tan solo me hubiera hecho caso —rezongó rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué Jasper hizo qué? —pregunté molesta con mis ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas.

—Bella cálmate—me pidió la rubia— Jasper solo quería protegerte.

—Si le toca un solo pelo a Demetri… —aspiré aire y me levanté de golpe de la silla— ¡Jasper me va a oír!

Caminé a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hacia el patio dejando atrás a una Rosalie molesta y a un Emmett reprendido por su novia, divisé la luz blanquecina de la salida y corrí hacia ella pero me vi detenida por dos fuertes manos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Quieta león —susurró Demetri en mi oído.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mirándolo de pies a cabeza, mi respiración se tranquilizo cuando lo encontré en perfectas condiciones.

—Si —jaló de mi mano y me regresó a la cafetería— no sé por que te preocupas.

— ¿De qué hablaron tu y Jasper? —fui directo al grano sin contemplaciones, la duda me carcomía por dentro.

—Me preguntó por qué te besaba —contestó acorralándome contra la pared del corredor con una arrebatadora sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y? —susurré abrazándome a su espalda.

—Le dije que eras mi novia —murmuró dejando que su fresco aliento golpeara mi rostro.

Sonreí.

— ¿Que dijo?

—Nada importante —me respondió separándose de mí abruptamente.

— ¿Qué paso? —murmuré acunando su rostro entre mis manos.

—Que no puedo besarte delante de todos, por respeto a tu hermano.

Reí.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿No me vas a besar? —le pregunté arqueando una ceja incrédula.

Me sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

—No aquí —susurró antes de jalar de mi mano y llevarme a volandas hacia la habitación del conserje.

En cuanto nos detuvimos delante de la puerta susurré en su oído— ¿Te das cuenta que es el cuarto donde guardan las escobas? Ahí no entra ni un alma más —tal vez estaba exagerando tan solo un poquito.

—Tú y yo sí —contestó abriendo la puerta de golpe y acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la pared.

— ¿Y si alguien entra? —respiré entrecortadamente mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie derecho.

—No nos van a encontrar —respondió sonriéndome mientras acababa con la poca luz del bombillo bajando el interruptor.

—De acuerdo —reí acariciando con mis manos su cuello y espalda— ¿En qué nos quedamos?

—En esto —susurró antes de besarme con muchas ganas.

Demetri besaba demasiado bien, sus labios, su boca y su lengua eran magníficas cuando se proponían algo, y para ser sincera, me agradaba la manera en la que me abrazaba o pasaba sus manos por mi nuca y mi rostro mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, realmente me gustaba su espalda.

—Eddie —gimió una voz muy conocida para mí mientras la puerta se abría de golpe, abrí los ojos de repente y Dimka atrapó mi cadera entre sus manos mirándome fijamente con la interrogación grabada en sus ojos.

Se escuchó un golpe seco y un hombro rozando el mío, y en la oscuridad descubrí a la perfecta silueta de…de él encarcelando el menudo cuerpo de la pelirroja de mi prima.

¿Cómo se atreve?

En los últimos meses no he descubierto a una persona más cínica que el idiota de Edward Cullen.

—Bella, tenemos que irnos —susurró Demetri en mi oído.

—Llegamos primero —le aseguré molesta mientras me separaba de su cuerpo y encendía la luz.

Era casi imposible que cuatro cuerpos entraran en ese pequeño espacio, y aún así aquí estábamos, los cuatro mirándonos los rostros mientras la espalda de Tanya rozaba con la de Dimka.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! —Gruñí en dirección a Edward— llegamos primero.

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó Edward sonriéndome— la escuela es propiedad pública, y según lo que sé todos tenemos derecho a estar aquí, ¿O es que acaso estas celosa? —me miró con aires de victoria y arqueó una ceja divertido.

— ¡Ja! —Me reí sarcástica— no tengo porque estar celosa de ti ni de nadie, por si no te has dado cuenta yo también estaba aquí con alguien.

Esa idiota sonrisa que siempre se dibujaba en sus labios desapareció como por arte de magia dejando paso a la molestia que inundaba todas sus facciones, su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos se escurecieron, a pesar de que el espacio nos separaba por unos pocos centímetros avanzó aún más hacia mí y me tomó de la muñeca.

— ¿Quién? —gruñó sacudiendo mi brazo.

—Suéltala —exigió Demetri caminando un paso y retirando su mano de mi muñeca— y nunca más la vuelvas a tocar.

— ¡No es nada tuyo! —Exclamó Edward mirándolo con desdén— ¡¿Quién te crees para besarla?!

—Chicos —chilló la odiosa voz de mi prima— tal vez sea mejor…

— ¡Cállate! —Le ordené al mismo tiempo que el cobrizo mirándola por unas centésimas de segundo, Edward regresó la mirada a Dimka— ¡Responde, ¿Por qué la besabas?!

— ¿A ti que te importa? —le grité empujándolo un par de centímetros.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —me gritó de vuelta mirándome con la furia dentro de sus ojos.

— ¡Nunca más! —Demetri tomó aire y me empujó hacia atrás, un par de milímetros junto a Tanya— ¡No le hables así! ¡No te atrevas!

— ¡Vete al demonio! —Gruñó Edward avanzando un paso hacia él— ¡¿Por qué la besabas?!

— ¡La beso cuando se me da la gana! —Escuché cierto tono divertido en su voz mientras sonreía victorioso— es mi novia, ¿Celoso? —levantó la ceja derecha en un sexy gesto.

— ¡Carajo! —Pude ver al cobrizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza y negaba con la cabeza— ¡lárguense los dos ahora!

—Eso mismo haré —le retó Dimka— tu apestas el lugar.

— ¡Por mi pueden irse al mismísimo infierno! —el grito de Edward retumbó por las pequeñas cuatro paredes mientras Demetri tomaba mi mano para salir al exterior.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el castaño apagando el motor de su "hija" frente a mi casa— lamento si te di una impresión desagradable en el armario, pero el idiota de Cullen…

—Estoy bien—le tranquilicé acariciando su mejilla— y no me importa lo que paso en el armario, deberíamos olvidar la escena de Ed…Cullen, ¿Te parece si solo recordamos lo anterior?

Se abrazó a mi cintura.

—Me encanta —susurró besando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me reí.

—Entonces ¿Te llamó a eso de las ocho para que me recojas o te vas a conectar al MSN? —pregunté tomando mi morral.

— ¿Y si tomamos un helado cuando termines la tarea? Es viernes —me sonrió apoyando el cuerpo a la motocicleta.

—Tengo que visitar a un amigo en la reserva Quileute, iré con mis primas y tal vez con Jasper, y luego tengo tutoría con el idiota de Edward.

—No te quiero a solas con él —me miró serio— y hablando de tutorías, ¿Y el examen de cálculo?

—Bastante bien, pero creo que falle en dos o tres ejercicios.

— ¿Segura?

Asentí.

— ¿Y si te llevó a La Push? Puedo utilizar el Audi para llevarte a ese lugar con tus primas.

— ¿Conoces la playa? —le pregunté emocionada.

—No, pero contigo seguro lo haré.

—Está bien, entonces pasa por mí dentro de una hora.

—Nos vemos —susurró depositando un casto beso en mis labios.

— ¿Y el pasional Demetri? —pregunté picara.

—Murió en cuanto vio la cortina del salón moverse, no creo que tu abuela quiera verte besándome.

Reí.

—Ella no está en casa, mis tíos le ayudaron a pagar un crucero o algo así.

— ¿Entonces quién está adentro? —preguntó.

Me alcé de hombros.

—Tal vez alguna de mis primas.

—Salúdalas de mi parte —sonrió y encendió el motor haciéndolo ronronear— vendré por ti a las cuatro.

—Genial —respondí como despedida mientras caminaba hacia mi casa.

Tenía mucho que pensar.


	16. Propiedades

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XVI-**

* * *

**Propiedades  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Las montañas reverdecían ante la delicada brisa que removía los sembríos y golpeaba mi mano cosquilleándola, abrí los ojos y observé los profundos ojos verdes de mi príncipe desconocido, gracias a Dios lo veía al menos en mis sueños y podía notar el perfecto brillo de su cobrizo cabello remarcando sus fuertes facciones, nadie sabe-ni sabrá- el tumulto de sensaciones que corren dentro de mi cuerpo hormigueando cada terminación nerviosa de mis músculos y estremeciendo mi cordura a límites insospechados.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —la pregunta escapó de mis labios sin poderla contener mientras una idiota sonrisa se apoderaba de mis músculos faciales.

Me sonrió torciendo la comisura derecha de su boca y de repente un hueco pequeño se formó alrededor de la máscara en la zona de la boca, pude observar sus carnosos y tibios labios deseosos por un beso.

—E…

"_I hate everything about you, ¿Why Do I love you?"_

Me desperté asustada y rodé por la cama hasta golpear mi débil trasero con el suelo de mi habitación, el coro de la bendita canción de _Three days grace_ retumbaba en mi cabeza acompañada de una horrible risa.

—Auch —me quejé rascándome la cabeza, dirigí la vista al reloj y leí esos horribles números.

3:30

— ¡Mierda! —Chillé levantándome con urgencia, levanté la cabeza y encontré a una risueña mocosa de cabellos rubios riendo ante mis ojos y abrazando su estómago con su bien bronceados brazos— cállate —refunfuñé poniéndome de pie.

—Lo siento Bells —hipó mi "adorada" prima— pero desde que Jasper me enseñó ese truco lo practicó con cada persona que conozco.

—Deberías cerrar el pico Vanesa Dywer —sacudí mi cabello y caminé hacia mi armario para cambiarme de blusa y tomar una chaqueta más caliente.

—Y tu deberías ser más puntual Isabella Marie Swan —cantó mi nombre con elegancia y se acercó a mi armario— ¿Tienes algo de mi talla?

—No lo creo —me alcé de hombros— eres mucho más enana.

—Idiota —susurró tomando una camisa blanca de uno de mis cajones— apuesto que me queda de maravilla.

—Como quieras —me encaminé hacia el baño y me deshice del sweater gris cambiándolo por una agradable blusa de mangas tres cuartos azul noche con tres botones en el cuello, me miré en el espejo y até mi cabello en una coleta alta.

—Estoy lista, Dimka vendrá por nosotros en unos minutos —caminé hacia mi cama y arreglé el edredón extendiéndolo.

Lo cierto es que la única persona que nos espió por la ventana fue mi amada Nessie y en cuanto llegué a casa me obligó a prepararle un sándwich antes de caer rendida a los pies de mi cama.

En realidad Vanesa era agradable, y mucho más soportable que Tanya, era traviesa, coqueta, amable, educada, en fin, una niña simpática a los ojos de cualquiera.

—También estoy lista —murmuró adentrándose en la habitación con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas— pero necesitaré una chaqueta y algo de maquillaje.

—Toma la chaqueta de mi armario, finalmente lo has revisado al menos diez veces desde que llegaste, y en cuanto a lo del maquillaje —fruncí el ceño —si encuentras algo decente en el primer cajón de mi peinadora, utilízalo.

—Gracias —susurró tomando una caja de sombras empolvada del fondo del cajón y mi desgastado brillo labial con sabor a fresa— ¿No usas maquillaje?

—No —contesté sincera— tengo labiales por montones pero uso uno hasta terminar su última gota, en ocasiones especiales rímel y delineador, y casi nunca sombras.

Se alzó de hombros.

—Tú sabrás.

Sonreí y le escribí un corto mensaje a Demetri.

"_¿Estás ahí?"_

Casi al instante el teléfono titiló con el aviso de un nuevo mensaje.

"_Si, ¿sufres de aburrimiento?"_

"_¿Cómo lo sabías?"_

"_A veces me resultas predecible, pasó por tu casa en diez minutos."_

"_Ok, nos vemos"_

A diferencia de su hermana, Vanesa tenía el cabello corto hasta la nuca y muy bien rizado, amaba despeinarlo y delinear sus ojos con colores fuertes como el negro o el azul, así que en cuanto levanté la cabeza la encontré con una fuerte sombra plateada en su párpado superior, una delgada línea negra delineando sus ojos y algo de brillo transparente en sus labios.

—Lista —aseguró con sus manos en las caderas.

Caminé hacia el peinador y me coloqué algo de brillo labial.

—También yo —tomé mi morral— vámonos, Demetri me recoge a una cuadra de casa.

— ¿Son novios? —preguntó mientras salíamos de casa después de asegurarla.

—Si —susurré caminando— ¿También te vas a interponer?

— ¡Hey! —Rió— ni siquiera conozco al tipo, pero por lo que pude ver —alzó sus cejas sugestivamente— está para comérselo.

Golpeé su hombro en son de juego.

—Es mío —le contesté victoriosa.

—Lo sé —me sonrió— siempre terminas con los mejores.

— ¿Perdón?

—La última vez que llegué a Forks tenía…. catorce años, y ya en ese entonces estabas con Jacob.

— ¿Te gusta Jacob? —le pregunté sorprendida.

Se alzó de hombros.

—Lo hacía cuando tenía catorce, pero hace tres años no lo veo, ¿Cómo está?

—Perfectamente —susurré recordando las muchas veces que recorría su espalda con mis dedos.

—Explícate.

—Digamos que… el muchacho se desarrolló —comenté sonriendo— tiene brazos fuertes y una espalda ancha, además de sonreír con su propio encanto.

—Entonces… ¿está mejor que tu Demetrio?

—Demetri —le corregí enseguida— y… no lo sé, nunca los he comparado —noté que abrió la boca levantando su dedo para proponerme hacerlo— y no lo haré —le anticipé rodando los ojos.

—De acuerdo —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

El silencio se mantuvo por varios segundos.

— ¡Mira eso! —Me jaló del brazo— ese tipo de autos deberían estar prohibidos en este pueblo.

Regresé la vista victoriosa y encontré el maravilloso auto de Demetri en camino a nosotras dejando atrás toda una retahíla de conductores lentos, en menos de cinco segundos se estacionó delante de nosotros sin apagar el motor, asomó su cabeza por la ventana del copiloto y me sonrió levantando una ceja.

—Adentro —susurró con voz sexy.

— ¿Es tu Demetri? —me preguntó la rubia con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Oh si —le contesté antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto y deslizarme en el perfecto y cómodo asiento sonriendo satisfactoriamente, Vanesa me siguió y se acomodó en la parte de atrás del auto.

—Hola —saludé sonriéndole.

—Hola —contestó capturando mis labios en un fugaz pero apasionado beso.

En cuanto nos separamos encontré a mi prima agachando la cabeza.

—Es Vanesa —reí abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad— pero todos le decimos monstruito.

—Nessie —corrigió mirándome mal de reojo y sonriéndole a Dimka— soy Nessie.

—Demetri —se limitó a contestar el muchacho sonriéndole y arrancando el motor— ¿Te importa si escuchamos algo de música?

—Para nada —susurró ella apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento.

—Entonces aquí vamos —Dimka encendió la radio y una fuerte melodía de _Within temptation_ invadió el ambiente.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

Escuchar el coro de esa canción me hizo recordar la razón por la cual Jake y yo nos habíamos distanciado, durante los primeros tres años se había mostrado como mi verdadero amigo, y cuando empezamos a salir se mostró sincero y amable conmigo, era cariñoso y nuestra relación a pesar de no llevar un título era importante para mí, tener a Jacob era como demostrarme a mi misma que a pesar de todos mis errores podía tener a alguien a mi lado protegiéndome y queriéndome, y en cuanto discutimos y lo envié por ruta directa al infierno me dolió mucho hacerlo, no solo por él, por mi y sobre todo por Jasper, mi hermano confiaba en mí pero se mostraba muy temperamental con lo que quería y todo lo que pasamos había aumentado esa sobreprotección que vivía dentro de su cuerpo, cuando se enteró de Leah y Jake todo se vino abajo, y a pesar de que arreglamos las cosas pronto, eso no eliminó mis problemas y terrible final con Jake, yo realmente necesitaba un amigo a quién contarle todo lo que traía dentro de mi corazón, muchas veces una amiga no puede abarcar las posibilidades que se balancean dentro de la cabeza de un hombre, y con Jacob aprendí mucho de eso, me convertí en alguien que comprende ambos puntos de vista, pero ahora, lejos de él, nuestra amistad parece tan perdida, y me siento fatal de saber que posiblemente se haya desvanecido el pequeño lazo que unía nuestros corazones, Jacob fue y es una persona muy importante en mi vida, y a pesar de que lo aparte de mí durante ya casi cuatro meses por su culpa, eso no significa que lo haya olvidado.

—Bella, ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó la melodiosa voz de mi prima.

— ¿Qué me decías?

Demetri rió sacudiendo la cabeza y con ello su castaño cabello.

—Dimka —vaya confianza, ahora le decía Dimka— te está pidiendo de favor que le muestres el camino para llegar a la playa.

—Lo siento —susurré— toma el camino a la derecha, y dentro de cinco metros estaciónate fuera de la playa.

Hizo lo que le pedí y tiempo después me ayudo a bajar del auto y también a Vanesa.

— ¿Dimka se quedará con nosotras? —preguntó la rubia mientras caminábamos hacia la playa.

— ¿Desde cuándo le dices Dimka? —le contesté frunciendo el gesto.

—Yo le pedí que me hablara así —el castaño se alzó de hombros— Demetri suena muy formal.

—Pero tú dijiste, es decir, solo en la conducente…—negué con la cabeza mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura y encajaba su mentón en mi hombro intentando caminar a cuatro pies.

—Es solo tu prima, ¿Qué mal puede hacer? —susurró besando mi oído.

.

.

Golpeé con pálidos nudillos la puerta mientras mi mano restante era entrelazada con la de Demetri.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó Rachell efusivamente brindándome un fuerte abrazo a mí y a mis acompañantes— pasen, ¿Almorzaron algo?

—No —contestó Nessie sonriendo— pero tampoco queremos molestar.

Hay sí, la muy modesta, bien que se tragó el sándwich en la cocina.

— ¿Quiénes te acompañan Bella? —preguntó la morocha divertida invitándonos a tomar asiento.

—La monstruito rubia es mi prima, y Demetri es mi novio —me sonrojé estúpidamente.

—Me agrada conocerlos a ambos, ¿Puedo ofrecerles una rebanada de pie de fresa y soda de cola?

—Gracias —se anticipó mi "adorada" prima.

—Solo la soda por favor —pidió Demetri abrazando mi cintura.

—De acuerdo —susurró Rachell adentrándose en la cocina.

—Vanesa, ¿Puedes comportarte? Que yo sepa te encantó el sándwich de pavo que me obligaste a prepararte.

—Es pastel —respondió rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— a veces eres demasiado amargada.

—No es así, si lo fuera, no tendría al dueño del auto que tanto te fascinó pegado a mi cintura —sonreí con suficiencia mientras un leve tono carmesí se apropiaba de las mejillas de Nessie.

— ¿Te gusta mi auto? —le preguntó Dimka divertido.

—Si —respondió la rubia sin miedo— me gusta mucho.

— ¿Sabes conducir?

—Tengo permiso —le aseguró la mocosa sonriendo.

Demetri me miró emocionado y susurró en mi oído — ¿Llevarás a tus primas a la conducente?

—No lo sé —le contesté rodando los ojos— conociéndolas, seguramente se colaran a la salida.

— ¿Qué salida? —preguntó la rubia mostrando la hilera de sus perfectos dientes.

—Bella y algunos amigos saldrán esta noche a la conducente, que es casi como mi fiesta privada y rutinaria —rió y ciñó sus brazos a mi cintura— y le preguntaba a Bella si tú y tu hermana irían.

— ¡Me encantará! —chilló saltando alegre.

— ¡Quédate quieta! —Le reprendí abriendo los ojos como platos— esta no es tú casa y no tienes porque comportarte así, estamos de visita.

Vanesa bufó.

—Cómo digas mami Bella —se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar molesta.

—Mami Bella —susurró Demetri en mi oído mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— ¿Puedes comportarte? —le pregunté divertida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo en mi oído como un niño regañado.

—Y luego quién no sabe comportarse —refutó entre dientes la mocosa mirando con demasiada atención el techo.

Demetri rió.

—Mocosa del….

— ¡Bella! —Saludó Billy Black delante de su hija con una bella sonrisa remarcando sus sabias arrugas en aquella piel rojiza— es un placer tenerte por aquí.

—Igualmente —le saludé estrechando su mano, Dimka repitió mi gesto y Nessie le saludó atrevida con un beso en la mejilla.

—Por la forma en que te abraza puedo asegurar que el joven…

—Demetri —le contestó el castaño.

—El joven Demetri es tu novio, y ¿Quién es la jovencita tan radiante que te acompaña?

—Nessie —le respondió mi prima con una amplia sonrisa— la prima de la amargada aquí presente.

Reprimí las ansias de darle un golpe en la nuca y Dimka ahogó una risa entre mis cabellos.

— ¡Rachell! —Exclamó aquella voz tan conocida para mí atravesando la puerta— ¡Paul te…! —Me miró de pies a cabeza y clavó sus ojos al instante en la rubia niña acomodada en su sillón favorito— te busca —completó la idea con voz seria— no sabía que teníamos visitas.

—Necesitaba verla —mintió su hermana— ha venido porqué se lo pedí.

—Hola —saludó acercándose lentamente con una mueca de miedo en sus ojos, le susurré a Demetri que me soltará y caminé dos pasos hacia él.

—Hola —le contesté con la voz cargada de emociones.

Sus brazos se extendieron lentamente y mi cuerpo avanzó inconsciente hasta fundirse en su pecho y aferrarse a su espalda, Jake me devolvió el abrazo con fuerzas y alegría.

—Te extrañe hermosa —susurró en mi oído aumentando el agarre en mi cintura— no sabes cómo lamento…

—Tendremos tiempo para eso después —le corté limpiando con la manga de mi blusa una estúpida y traicionera lágrima que escapó de mis ojos.

¡Cómo odio ponerme sentimental!

.

.

.

—Entonces —susurró tomando mis manos mientras ambos nos acomodábamos en el sofá— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Cómo he podido —le contesté sincera.

Demetri salió con mi prima y Rachell a conocer la playa brindándonos tiempo para conversar a mí y a Jacob.

—Perdóname —murmuró mirándome fijamente— lamento todo lo que hice, lamento haberme comportado como un idiota todo este tiempo, lamento lo cínico que fui cuando llegaste aquí para pedirme explicaciones, lamento no haber sido valiente y buscarte yo primero, lamento cada lágrima que escapó de tus hermosos ojos, lamento todo, no sabes lo mal que me sentí ese día, después de ti, lo mío con Leah se fue cuesta bajo por mi culpabilidad, no tienes idea de cómo deseaba llamarte y rogarte perdón de rodillas.

—Tú hiciste algo terrible conmigo, yo era estúpida e ingenua y me utilizaste —suspiré— no te estoy recriminando nada, pero quiero que entiendas que nada volverá a ser como antes, muchas cosas han cambiado —y a pesar de que sus disculpas sonaron sinceras, tenía muchas ansias de preguntarle porque me había escogido a mí para todo ese maldito juego.

—Lo sé —murmuró derrotado— pero de todas formas tenía que rogarte perdón, sé que Rachell te pidió de favor que vinieras y hablaras conmigo, y ahora se lo agradezco, y te agradezco a ti también por ser más valiente que yo y venir aquí a terminar algo que yo no fui capaz de enfrentar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Pregunté frunciendo el ceño— era tan idiota…

—No —aseguró— lo que hice fue…. tú eras la niña más hermosa que había conocido en mi vida, y a pesar de ello estaba comprometido con Leah y mantenía una relación con ella, pero cuando llegaste —sonrió con melancolía — empezaron tus constantes visitas y disfrutaba mucho el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, incluso cuando me besabas parecía que el planeta me daba vueltas, y con ella jamás sentí nada de eso, un día me dijo que viajaría por seis meses a un internado para señoritas, se había ganado una beca y perdí contacto con ella, así que decidí tomar más de ti, algo que no me pertenecía, decidí pasar tiempo contigo, recogerte del instituto, besarte hasta cansarme, soñar contigo, me permití cosas que me hicieron volar, y cuando todo se descubrió caí en picada, no sabía a quién amaba, tú eras tan perfecta y contigo sentía cosas que jamás había experimentado en mi vida, pero con ella, todo era tan formal, pensaba en mi futuro y dibujaba a Leah en él, no te encontraba allí —rió sarcásticamente— y al parecer ella sufría mi mismo problema.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunté algo interesada en la canina que casi termina con la relación de mi mejor amigo.

—Porque a los pocos días de tu diplomática visita encontré a Leah con Brady dentro de mi camioneta retorciéndose como conejos mientras lo hacían, fue impresionante descubrir que cuando quería, Leah era bastante elástica.

Traducción.

Perra.

—Fuera de contexto —rodé los ojos— no quería saber los detalles.

—Al final me pagaron con la misma moneda y aprendí la lección, dejamos de salir y todo se fue a la mierda, y para rematar, me quedé como cabrón solo y sufriendo por perder a mi única amiga —me sonrió y apretujó mi mano— no sabes cuánto lamento todo lo que te hice, y realmente espero que un día logres perdonarme.

—No todo se perdió —aseguré sonriéndole, tenía ganas de hacerlo, de demostrarle que aún con el paso del tiempo su espacio dentro de mi corazón era pequeño, pero esperaba por él— tienes a tu familia, y tal vez, solo tal vez, con el tiempo puedas recuperar a tu amiga que también te ha necesitado.

— ¿Me ha necesitado? —preguntó pícaro levantando una ceja, la alegría se manifestó en sus ojos haciéndolos brillar y radiar como estrellas en el iris azabache.

—Sí, tu amiga, querido lobito, ha pasado por muchas cosas estos últimos meses y no soporta a cierto cobrizo idiota —rodé los ojos— ni siquiera sé porque lo menciono, en fin, realmente me ha hecho falta un amigo que no tenga segundas intenciones conmigo, toda mi vida ha dado la vuelta en este tiempo lejos de ti, y creo que podemos construir un lazo fuerte si aprendemos de nuevo a conocernos y sobre todo a respetarnos —remarqué la última palabra con mucho, pero mucho acento.

—Estoy de acuerdo —murmuró abrazándome emocionado— no sabes cuánto te agradezco esta oportunidad.

—No creo que sea una gran oportunidad, podemos empezar por algo diminuto —comenté cuando nos alejamos para beber algo de soda— ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida estos cuatro meses? Dime por favor que tomaste el camino adecuado y estudias en la universidad —subí los pies en la mesa del centro en sincronía con Jake.

—En realidad si —sonrió— trabajo en el taller en las tardes, noches, y muy pocas veces en turnos extra, y gracias a Billy pronto estudiaré en "American University" con la carrera de ingeniería mecánica, haré algo bueno con mi vida.

—De acuerdo —le contesté llevándome un pedazo de pie a la boca— ¿Nada más que quieras contarme?

—No —murmuró seguro terminando la lata de soda— pero apuesto que tienes mucho que decirme.

— ¿Por donde empiezo? —me lo pensé varias veces, tenía miles de cosas que contarle, pero no encontraba el inicio del problema.

—Tal vez sea por quienes rodean la playa en estos momentos.

Sonreí.

—Demetri es, ya sabes, estamos juntos —el estúpido sonrojo de nuevo se marcó en mi rostro— y la monstruito es mi prima, Nessie.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado aunque la emoción se notó en el tono de su voz.

—Dieciséis —contesté entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Dónde vive?

—En —lo miré varios segundos extrañada— en Phoenix, y está de visita con su hermana Tanya.

— ¿Es tu prima de sangre? Jamás la había visto por aquí —con cada pregunta que me hacía sus ojos se abrían cinco pulgadas en aumento y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban involuntariamente.

—En realidad es prima de segundo grado, Jake, ¿Te gusta Vanesa?

— ¿Se llama Vanesa? —preguntó sonriéndome.

—Te gusta —sentencié frunciendo la boca— pero no jugarás con ella.

— ¿Quién te dijo que me gusta? —preguntó levantando la ceja derecha y dejando desprotegidos a sus ojos para que pudiera leerlos.

—El bendito interrogatorio que me haces acerca de ella, y sobre todo tus ojos y la mirada que le dedicaste— ¡Ja! — te conozco demasiado.

—Es tu prima y Jasper no dejará ni que me acerqué —sentenció agachando la cabeza— pero deberías sentir lo que sentí cuando la vi en mi sillón, de hecho todo el mundo debería sentirlo en algún momento de su vida, fue como si todo el mundo a mi alrededor desapareciera y lo único que mantuviera aquí fuera ella, como si ver su rostro atara mis pies a la tierra, como si los rizos de su cabello completamente alborotados me erizaran cada centímetro de la piel, como si todo dejara de existir y lo único que importara fuera ella, fue….—rió negando con la cabeza gacha— sonara estúpido, pero fue magia.

Le acaricié la cabeza y sonreí.

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó mirándome extrañado.

—Jasper no dejara que te le acerques.

—Bella —se quejó molesto frunciendo el ceño— te conté todo eso para que me ayudes.

—A mi ni me veas —levanté mis manos en señal de rendición— esa niña es demasiado para una nana, aún peor para su simple prima.

—Solo tú puedes hacer que me mire —rogó haciendo un puchero con el labio inferior sobresaliendo, fue extraño, cuando aún éramos novios ese gesto me descontrolaba, ahora lo único que me provoca es risa.

—No me comprometo a nada —murmuré besando su mejilla— pero tú te las arreglarás de maravilla, de eso estoy más que segura.

—En realidad estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por robarle un beso —aseguró bebiendo otra soda.

—No juegues con ella —le advertí con voz seria— no voy a permitir que le hagas lo mismo que a mí.

— ¡Jamás! —Exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos— no entiendes, fue magia.

—A la mierda la magia —negué con la cabeza— lo que tienes es calentura y no voy a permitir que te la bajes jugando con mi prima.

—No te voy a negar que me atrae mucho.

— ¡Ja! Ahí lo tienes —empujé su hombro juguetonamente— tu lo que quieres es fajar, no algo en serio.

— ¡No entiendes! —Escondió el rostro entre sus manos— es magia, imprimación.

— ¿Impriqué?

—Imprimación —confesó mirándome fijamente— a los antiguos les ocurría, se enamoraban a primera vista y obligatoriamente y, en los últimos días, a todos los muchachos les ha ocurrido.

Me reí.

—Así que estás imprimado de mi prima —me mofé— si sí, y yo amo a Edward Cullen.

—Yo si estoy imprimado de ella, es magia Bella, nadie puede escapar de una imprimación, no hay salida, amarás a esa persona por el resto de tu vida.

—Tú estás loco —declaré poniéndome en pie— y ahora vamos por tu "imprimada" —dibujé un par de comillas en el aire rodando los ojos— y mi corredor de autos.

—Como quieras, pero me creas o no, lo voy a intentar con tu prima, y será en serio.

—Más te vale no hacerle daño, no quieres convertirte en eunuco.

— ¿En qué? —preguntó poniéndose en pie.

—No quieres que te deje sin herederos por el resto de tu vida.

Tragó en seco.

—Eunuco significa…

—Lo que crees que significa —inmediatamente una de sus manos viajó a su entrepierna— no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo en juego, porque soy capaz de cortártela yo misma.

Contrajo su rostro y sus hombros en una mueca de dolor.

Solo de imaginárselo y ya armaba todo un show.

—Camina futuro descerebrado —rodé los ojos y jalé de su brazo en dirección a la playa.

.

.

.

— ¡Dimka! —Exclamé corriendo a sus brazos— te extrañe —abracé su espalda dejando mis dedos dibujar el contorno de sus músculos debajo de la chaqueta.

Me sonrió y separó nuestros cuerpos tan solo unos centímetros para luego besar mis labios de manera demandante abriendo mi boca al instante y tomando posesión de ella con fuerza y necesidad, apretó mi cintura juntándola con su cadera y sonrió contra mi rostro cuando me escuchó gemir por el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

— ¿Y eso? —jadeé abrazándome a su cuerpo por si mis talones fallaban.

— ¿No te gustó? —preguntó sin aire juntando nuestras frentes.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me gustó mucho, pero no sé por qué fue.

—Por qué tenía ganas de besar a mi novia con mucho deseo.

Sonreí.

—Hazlo cuando quieras.

—Entonces podríamos….

— ¡Hey par de tortolos! —interrumpió la musical voz de mi prima, regresé la vista molesta y aún abrazada a Demetri y encontré a Vanesa mirándonos enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados, Jacob reposaba a su lado con los ojos cargados de… ¿Adoración? Hacia ella, una estúpida sonrisa curvaba sus labios y a mí…a mí creo que me dio ñañaras.

Me estremecí.

— ¿Qué quieres Nessie? —le pregunté cerrando los ojos por la gota de agua que golpeó mi párpado derecho.

—Está bien que sean novios y toda la cosa, pero no tienen porque besarse delante de mí —declaró molesta— le dan papaya al que no tiene.

— ¿No tiene? —le preguntó Jake sonriendo como idiota.

Mi prima le regresó la mirada con ojos asustados y sonrió nerviosa.

—Este…em…no —agachó la cabeza con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas— no tiene.

.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —me preguntó Demetri apenas nos acomodamos en su auto y arrancó el motor en dirección a la casa Cullen.

— ¿Qué cosa? —murmuré intentando alisar mi húmedo cabello con los dedos.

—Eso de la papaya, no entendí —se alzó de hombros y cambió de marcha con la palanca de cambios.

Me reí.

—Yo y mis primas utilizamos esa frase desde niñas, papaya es como un sobrenombre a tu pareja.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo Jacob le preguntó si tenía papaya….?

—Le estaba preguntando si tenía a alguien, si estaba enamorada —le aclaré rindiéndome con lo de mi cabello.

Después de la corta conversación en la playa, la lluvia azotó la reserva Quileute y empapó los cuerpos de todos, lo cierto es que disfrute la cara de Vanesa cuando vio el escultural cuerpo de Jake enfundado en la camisa blanca de manga corta que utilizaba en ese entonces.

No podía negar que mi amigo tenía los músculos del abdomen y la espalda muy bien marcados, pero Demetri no se le quedaba atrás, aún cuando las gotas de agua rebotaban en el cuero de su chaqueta, tuvo que entregármela para evitar que mi blusa se empapará, y ahí fue cuando mis ojos se deleitaron con su torso húmedo.

Al final regresamos después de pasar un buen rato en casa de los Black, Nessie decidió quedarse para "acompañar" a Jacob mientras Rachell y Billy salían a una reunión del consejo, en realidad no me creí nada por las miradas que se enviaron en el salón, pero después de todo permití que se quedara con la condición de que la visita terminara en media hora y Jacob la dejara en casa de los Hale.

— ¿Segura que quieres ir a esa casa? —me preguntó deteniéndonos en un semáforo.

—Si —suspiré— Dimka, tienes que entender que si Edward no aprueba biología yo voy a perder cálculo, y todas tus clases se irán al infierno.

—Pero puedes pedir un cambio de tutores —insistió arrancando el auto.

—Ya te expliqué la situación, el señor Banner y el odioso de Lutz se pusieron de acuerdo, tengo que hacer que apruebe esa final —deseé ponerle punto final a esa conversación, pero no, el caballerito seguía insistiendo.

—Bella no te quiero a su lado, él es un perro completo, y no sabe comportarse con una mujer —avanzó la cuesta hacia Upper Forks.

—Conmigo nadie puede —le aseguré guiñándole el ojo— confía en mí, si se acerca lo voy a poner en su lugar.

Suspiró.

—Eso espero —susurró y me besó con fuerza y ansias dejando en mi boca un claro título de propiedad insertado en la lengua— pasaré por ti a las siete en punto —juntó nuestras frentes y besó mi nariz— te encantará la conducente, hoy es viernes de W gratis.

— ¿W gratis? —le pregunté tomando mi morral del asiento trasero.

—Whisky gratis —contestó sonriendo— todos beben cuanto quieran y gratis.

—Eso suena genial, ¿No cuesta mucho?

—De hecho si —respondió riendo— la entrada hoy vale 350 media noche, y…

—Setecientos si vas a correr —respondí con un hilo de voz al recordar las cifras que Renata mencionó en mi primera visita.

—Sí, pero ustedes no tendrán que pagar, según Renata tus quince entradas están más que listas.

—A Dios gracias —susurré bajando del auto aún en la inminente lluvia— gracias por traerme.

—Vendré por ti a las siete —me recordó antes de arrancar el auto a, por lo menos, 200 km/h.

Caminé bajo la lluvia con las manos temblándome y el aire frío colándose por mi nariz hasta la puerta de la casa, toqué el timbre con mi dedo casi congelado y Esme la abrió recibiéndome con una afectuosa sonrisa.

—Hola Bella —pasó un brazos por mis hombros y lo retiró al instante— ¡Estás helada!

—Gracias —reí estremeciéndome de frío.

—Te daré algo de beber, vienes por Edward ¿Cierto? —caminamos hacia la cocina y una vez allí me brindó una toalla del baño de emergencia para secar mi cabello.

—Tengo clases de biología hoy con él —refunfuñé con mis dientes castañeando.

—Si no te molesta, ¿Puedo darte un consejo? —preguntó sirviendo algo de agua en una olla y poniéndola en la estufa.

—Claro —le respondí por inercia.

—Tenle paciencia, comprendo que a veces se comporté inadecuadamente, pero por favor, sé que ambos necesitan que él pase el examen, solo…. —suspiró— solo aguántalo.

Me reí.

Si supiera lo que me estaba pidiendo.

—No te preocupes Esme, haré lo que pueda.

—Gracias —susurró mirándome enternecidamente— y antes de llegar a su habitación pasa primero por la de Alice, ya sabes, para que te cambies la ropa húmeda.

—De acuerdo —le contesté sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

Ascendí las escaleras y golpeé dos veces la puerta color caoba con letras saltarinas y rosas que enmarcaban la palabra "Alice".

—Hola —saludé adentrándome en el santuario a la ropa que significaba esa habitación.

— ¡Bella! —La duende se abrazó a mi cuello— ahora mismo te entrego algo para que te cambies.

Ambas ignoramos nuestra discusión en el salón de historia, en cuanto a mí, porque no estaba de acuerdo en su comportamiento, pero tampoco me iba a hacer mala sangre con Alice, y ella, no estoy muy segura de sus razones.

—Gracias —le contesté acomodándome en un sofá rosa con forma de labios femeninos.

—Entonces —habló abriendo su amplio clóset— ¿A qué hora pasará por ti tu extraño novio?

— ¿Extraño? —le pregunté removiéndome en mi lugar.

—Tu novio tiene muchos secretos —contestó arrojando una blusa celeste contra el borde de su cama— ¿Te has preguntado porque no te llama o te acompaña en las tardes?

—Paso conmigo hasta hace un rato —contraataqué— ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes dónde está Jasper?

—Vino conmigo y me ayudó con la tarea de química, luego salimos con mamá al supermercado y regresamos a casa, vimos _"Skins"_ en la tele y se acaba de marchar hace un rato para enviar algunas solicitudes y hacer su tarea.

Aja.

— ¿Lo controlas? —pregunté evitando el tema porque en realidad no sabía mucho de las tardes de Demetri, tan solo que ayudaba mucho en la conducente y hacia la tarea después de dejarme en casa.

—No intentes evadir mi pregunta, tú —me entregó la blusa y me señaló el baño— no sabes que hace Demetri en las tardes, y no, no controlo a Jasper, pero si paso tiempo a su lado, muy aparte de su tarea, sus amigos, y su familia.

—Pues no voy a contestar una pregunta tan tonta —cambié mi blusa húmeda por el buso celeste que Alice me prestó y salí del baño— Demetri me quiere, y estoy segura de que no hace nada malo en las tardes.

La duendecito se alzó de hombros.

—Tú sabrás, solo intento que pienses en tu nueva relación.

—De acuerdo, gracias por la blusa, ahora me voy derechito al matadero.

Se rió.

—Mi hermano no es un monstruo, ya verás que la pasarás bien a su lado.

—Pues no lo creo —tomé mi morral y caminé hacia la puerta— y gracias de nuevo por la ropa.

La habitación continua remarcaba con letras doradas "Estudio" pero los patrones parecían antiguos, golpeé varias veces con mis nudillos la puerta pero tan solo conseguí un silencio inminente, lo cierto es que jamás hablé con Edward acerca del lugar donde recibiría la tutoría, pero en una casa tan amplia como esa, el único sitio donde tal vez podríamos estudiar era precisamente el estudio.

—Hola —saludó una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas, me giré para encararlo y encontré a un Edward enfundado en una camisa de algodón y unos vaqueros desgastados.

—Hola —repetí extraña— pensé que recibir las clases en el estudio era lo más normal— caminó hacia mí dos pasos consiguiendo que mi corazón latiera como loco con tan solo percibir el perfume tan masculino que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Idiota Bella, piensa en Demetri.

—Creo que sería bueno estudiar en el comedor —aseguró guiándome de regreso a las escaleras— mi madre está en la cocina y la mesa es mucho más grande que mi escritorio.

Me alcé de hombros.

—Entonces al comedor.

—Llegas tarde —murmuró pasando a mi lado con desdén hacia el salón.

—No es cierto, es más, ni siquiera sé qué hora es —contraataqué dejando mi morral en el perchero del recibidor.

—Son más de las seis —refutó colocando un par de cuadernos en la mesa— y a mí no me agradan las personas impuntuales.

—No soy impuntual —insistí acercándome a la silla, él la movió y luego se deslizó en su lugar.

— ¿Caballeroso Cullen? —pregunté sarcásticamente tomando el libro de biología.

—No tanto como tu novio —se alzó de hombros— jamás te habría dejado correr hacia la casa empapada.

—No fue su culpa —abrí el libro en el tema del examen y contuve la respiración, Edward me miraba expectante con su par de perfectos ojos alterando mi sistema nervioso disfrazado de una terrible corriente que sacudía cada parte de mi cuerpo, deseé con todas mis fuerzas negar con la cabeza y huir de el salón en ese preciso instante, pero hacerlo significaba pura cobardía, y a pesar de que mi corazón ardía de molestia por no comprender las órdenes de mi cabeza, la imagen de Edward con ojos brillantes e inundados de algún sentimiento, se quedó impregnado en mis recuerdos muy aparte de lo poco que me agradaba su forma de ser.

—Nadie que te quiera de verdad te dejaría empapada en la puerta de uno de sus enemigos —declaró regresando la vista al libro de biología con una mueca de molestia y desconcierto en los ojos.

— ¿Enemigos? —pregunté sin controlar mis impulsos y mi necesidad de conocer su anterior relación con mi novio.

—Tengo un problema con una fase de la mitosis —murmuró ignorando mi pregunta mientras empujaba el libro hacía mis manos entrelazadas— no estoy muy seguro de la diferencia entre la anafase y la profase.

Algo dentro de mí me obligó a tragarme mis reclamos por ignorar la pregunta, y al hacerlo concentré mis pensamientos en la clase de tutoría.

—En la profase la membrana nuclear desaparece y los centriolos se separan a los polos de la célula, la cromatina se condensa y se forman los cromosomas —le expliqué con mis pulmones vaciándose lentamente— la fase que sigue es la metafase, y la tercera es la anafase, ¿En qué los confundes?

—En ambas fases se separan orgánulos celulares, pero no estoy seguro de en cuál se dividen los cromosomas, en la profase solo se condensan, y no sé qué función cumplen en la metafase —se alzó de hombros y espero una respuesta con las expresiones de su rostro en un tono gris.

—En la metafase se alinean en el huso cromático, y en la anafase el centrómero desaparece dejando que los cromosomas se separen —aclarado el asunto, pude respirar con tranquilidad y tomar sus apuntes.

—Entonces, ¿El final de la mitosis es la telofase o la citocinesis? —preguntó con voz seria y los ojos concentrados en la gráfica del libro.

—La citocinesis es la separación del citoplasma —contesté revisando algunos dibujos de su cuaderno— en realidad el ciclo de mitosis se cierra con la telofase, pero la citocinesis es un paso necesario para terminar.

El cuaderno de Edward era muy distinto a como lo imaginaba, su letra cursiva e impresionantemente alineada con los renglones marcados centraban mi atención, las premisas que estaban escritas eran sencillas, pero mucha información faltaba, tal vez con un poco más de atención en las clases su calificación en esa materia mejoraría mucho.

—Deja de ver mi cuaderno —murmuró quitándomelo de las manos con un movimiento imperceptible y delicado— solo eres mi tutora de biología, no de caligrafía.

—Tu letra es agradable —el estúpido comentario escapó de mis labios.

Idiota Bella, por segunda vez.

Sus facciones se endurecieron, pero prosiguió con las preguntas como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Cómo diferenció una comunidad de una población? —preguntó con la voz dura como una piedra mientras sus dedos golpeteaban el mantel color durazno de la mesa.

— ¿Qué es una población? —le devolví la pregunta intentando conocer hasta que nivel estaba desinformado.

—Un grupo de individuos de la misma especie que habitan un lugar —murmuró con seguridad.

— ¿Y qué es una comunidad? —sabía que Edward no era tonto, lo había comprobado en cada clase de cálculo cuando sus explicaciones sonaban razonables.

—Un conjunto de poblaciones que habitan un lugar —levantó una ceja derecha con una sonrisa a punto de formarse dentro de sus labios.

— ¿Cómo las diferenciarías?

—En la población los individuos son de una sola especie —sonrió dejándome atontada— y en la comunidad las especies abundan, como en un ecosistema.

—Correcto —susurré regresando mí vista al libro.

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó su lápiz para corregir ciertos errores en su cuaderno, y mi estúpida atención se centró en sus suaves dedos que apretaban la punta del portaminas con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, escribió varias palabras dejando que las letras se unieran lentamente, no pude entender que plasmaba en el estúpido papel pero me importó mucho más descubrir que su entrecejo se fruncía cuando escribía algo, o estaba preocupado.

Y fue justo ahí.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que le prestaba más atención de la que se merecía, Edward era un idiota mujeriego de los que tanto odio, no existía razón para mirar su entrecejo, o fijarme en su sonrisa, pero por alguna idiota idea de mi cabeza, cuando estaba con él en lo único que pensaba era en su rostro y en su musical risa.

— ¿Quién introdujo el término? —preguntó su aterciopelada voz sacándome de mis muy confusas cavilaciones.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Quién introdujo el término? —repitió la pregunta con fastidio rodando los ojos.

—Jean Baptiste de Lamarck, en Alemania y por 1800 —le respondí leyendo la fecha y el lugar del libro— los datos exactos siempre están en los libros, y deberían estar en tus apuntes.

—No tomo nota de las fechas —respondió arrugando la nariz— no me servirá de nada en la carrera de medicina, es decir, ¿Para qué quiero saber quién llamó biología a esa ciencia?

— ¿Cultura general? —respondí intrigada por su suposición.

—Tal vez, pero en la universidad tendré tantas cosas que recordar que no creo ni considero necesario saberlos.

Lo pensé varias veces, sus ideas se parecían mucho a las mías, con la diferencia de las materias, en el fondo y en silencio yo pienso que el cálculo y los vectores no servirán de mucho en la carrera de literatura, pero aún así tomé clases y estudie para el examen, la misma filosofía debería aplicarse a él.

—Puede que tengas razón en cuanto a tus fundamentos —me alcé de hombros— pero si quieres pasar ese examen tienes que aprenderte el libro completo si es necesario.

— ¿Te importa mi examen? —preguntó levantando la ceja derecha.

—Me importa el mío —le aclaré abriendo el libro en el tema segundo— Edward si no pasas biología voy a perder cálculo, y no puedo permitirme ese tipo de problemas con mi abuela y Jasper, si te sirve de algo a mí tampoco me interesa cálculo, ni nada de lo que tuve que practicar durante esta semana, pero lo hice por pasar la final, espero que tu lo hagas, y aunque suene falso les agradezco a ambos sus torturas numéricas, gracias a eso aprendí algo de la materia, y si por un milagro el señor Lutz se comporta justo conmigo, entonces pasaré cálculo y mis vacaciones se verán libres de vectores —terminé mi discurso mi orgullosa de él, a decir verdad desconozco las razones por las cuáles me aventuré a expresarle a la heroína Cullen mi punto de vista en cuanto a nuestra situación, pero al final mi cabeza terminó libre.

Revisé varias hojas del libro y elaboré un cuestionario con preguntas que posiblemente podrían ir en el examen final de biología, se lo entregué y me limité a esperar que lo resolviera en el menor tiempo posible, lo tomó con el gesto fruncido y empezó a contestar las preguntas en el peor de los silencios donde tan solo el rechinar de el grafito con el papel predominaba en el ambiente.

— ¿Quieres beber algo Bella? —me preguntó la dulce voz de Esme en cuanto su presencia invadió el lugar.

Gra-cias.

Nadie sabe cuánto deseaba terminar con esta incomodidad.

—Claro Esme —me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia ella— ¿Puedo tomar una soda?

—Será mejor que coman algo, ¿Te agradan los sándwiches mixtos? —sacó de la nevera un empaque con queso y jamón.

—No quiero molestar —susurré agachando la cabeza— de verdad bastaría con una soda.

—No seas soberbia —refunfuñó una voz sedosa desde el comedor.

Me enfurecí, realmente.

—No soy soberbia —contraataqué— solo educada, no quiero molestar.

—No vas a molestar —aseguró el idiota cobrizo— solo toma el sándwich y deja de fingir.

— ¡No estoy fingiendo! —Exclamé levantando las manos al aire— soy educada —remarqué la palabra varias veces— no quiero que tu madre se tome molestias por mí.

—Pues no te creo —gruñó caminando hacia mí y tomándome de la muñeca— si fueras educada no te besarías con tu novio delante de mi casa —me miró directamente a los ojos y aumentó su agarre en mi mano, su mirada llameaba en una mezcla de sentimientos que no lograba deducir, sus facciones se endurecieron y su voz flameó rabia— no deberías ser exhibicionista, al menos no delante de mí.

—Edward suéltala —ordenó Esme mirándolo molesta con la cabeza en alto— compórtate.

El cobrizo suspiró y negó alejándose lentamente, regresó a la mesa del comedor.

—Creo que es hora de marcharme —aseguré tomando mi morral de la silla, lo miré de reojo enfurecida.

—Si así lo quieres —Edward se alzó de hombros con la vista fija en el cuestionario, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus ojos oscurecidos.

Bufé molesta y caminé hacia la salida de la casa, Esme siguió mis pasos hasta la puerta.

—Bella —me abrazó con el gesto entristecido— perdónalo, no sabe lo que hace.

—No te preocupes Esme, todo está bien —le sonreí a medias y molesta salí de la casa aún con la lluvia humedeciendo las calles y formando charcos en los baches del camino, lo cierto es que tan solo habían pasado treinta minutos desde mi llegada a la casa de los Cullen, pero no podía aguantar en aquel lugar con él y su maldito comportamiento, no podía verlo tan molesto por algo que ni siquiera le incumbe, simplemente estaba harta de mi cabeza y de la estúpida atracción que él ejercía en mí, sus ojos, su boca, todo me llamaba y conectaba los cables descompuestos de mi cuerpo para hacerlo reaccionar como nunca antes, solo con una sonrisa.

Edward no era el tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer desearía, era indudablemente apuesto, y aunque guardaba ciertos indicios de caballerosidad, su comportamiento siempre se iba por los suelos conmigo, no podía ser educado ni amable, me atacaba y cuando le regresaba la ofensa se ponía a la defensiva contra mí, deseaba poder gritarle que ¡Su problema no es conmigo! No sé qué carajos le hice para que me tenga rabia.

¡Debería irse al infierno!

Bufé varias veces cosas sin sentido mientras sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse por los sollozos y el frío que se colaba por mis huesos, el morral estaba completamente empapado y mi cabello era una maraña completa, no quería ni me importaba nada en este momento, solo llorar por ser estúpida, por tener que vivir mis días preocupada en el maldito cobrizo que amargaba cada segundo de mi existencia, deseaba odiarlo y demostrarle que sus ataques no me afectaban, deseaba poder mentirle para que por primera vez en su vida le doliera el corazón al igual que a muchas personas en el mundo, pero era inútil, ¡No podía hacer nada de eso! No podía odiarlo por alguna endemoniada razón.

Caminaba por las calles con la vista borrosa por la lluvia, las pocas personas en mí delante eran manchas húmedas y cubiertas por graciosas sombrillas en colores grises, ¡Cómo deseaba tener a Demetri a mi lado! Sentir que sus cálidos brazos me envolvían fuertemente y sus dulces labios acompasados con los míos, escuchar que me quería, que le era importante.

— ¡Bella! —escuché un grito a mis espaldas pero no le presté atención, seguí mi camino a pesar de lo atrayente que me resultaba esa voz.

— ¡Bella! —el grito se repitió muy cerca de mí y en cuanto me detuve y giré la cabeza por simple curiosidad encontré la peor de todas las sorpresas, Edward corría en mi dirección con su cuerpo húmedo y el cabello completamente revuelto.

—Escúchame —jadeó faltante de aire— por favor escucha.

Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en mi rostro sin entender su razón y me giré dejándolo en su mismo lugar, intenté dar dos simples pasos y me vi detenida por una fuerte mano que ataba mi cuerpo a ese lugar, lo encaré por la fuerza con la que giró mi cuerpo en su dirección.

— ¡Suéltame! —le grité con voz quebrada— ¡No quiero escuchar tus insultos de nuevo!

— ¡No sé qué carajos me pasa contigo! —Confesó dejándome fría— ¡Mierda! —una de sus manos viajó a su cabeza para jalar algunos mechones de su cabeza mientras con la otra marcaba mi muñeca con la huella de sus dedos, una gota se deslizó entre sus labios— ¡Por primera vez no sé qué hacer! ¡Eres el peor demonio de mis pesadillas!

Deshice su agarre furiosa y le abofeteé con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo dejando mis cinco dedos incrustados por un buen tiempo en su mejilla.

— ¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hablarme así! —Le grité mirándolo con la rabia dentro de mis ojos mientras mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza y mi cuerpo se estremecía— ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?!

— No entiendes —susurró con sus ojos flameando impotencia— ¡No quiero ser así contigo! ¡No quiero tratarte de esta forma!

— ¡Vete al infierno! —caminé varios pasos y de nuevo me encontré apresada por su brazo.

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡¿Por qué eres distinta?! —Se preguntó a sí mismo negando con la cabeza— ¡No puedo contigo! Eres diferente, no puedo hacer lo mismo que con las otras —me miró con ojos tristes.

— ¿Por qué lo haces entonces? —Le pregunté respirando agitadamente— ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido y arrogante?

—Es tu culpa —susurró mientras su pecho bajaba y subía fuertemente por el aire faltante— tu me haces esto.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Yo no te hago nada! —intenté soltarme de su agarre pero me jaló de nuevo acercándome a su cuerpo.

—Tú me haces odiarte —confesó conectando su mirada a la suya— jamás en mi vida había tratado tan mal a una mujer, pero eres tan distinta, tan impredecible, no comprendo tu forma de pensar, no sé qué harás.

Las piernas me temblaron y mi cuerpo entero se sacudió fuertemente por causa de la horrible punzada que atravesó mi cuerpo, no entendí el por qué de mi dolor, pero cada pulgada de mi organismo se contrajo y explotó humedeciendo mis ojos.

—No me importa si me odias —mentí insegura desviándole la mirada, mi rostro comenzó a humedecerse con un líquido caliente poco a poco— no quiero volver a escucharte ni saber de tus problemas conmigo.

—No te odio —aseguró mirándome firme— no entiendes, tú me cambias, me transformas en algo que no quiero ser, en un monstruo, tú haces que mi mundo pierda su interés, su esencia.

— ¡No es mi culpa! —le grité empujándolo por el pecho.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan perfecta —sentenció mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Suéltala —ordenó la musical voz de Demetri con un deje de seriedad.

Edward nos miró a ambos y pude notar un brillo de rabia batallando por ser liberado, aumentó el agarre en mi muñeca.

—No —declaró jalando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo— tengo que hablar con ella.

—Te lo advierto Cullen —el cuerpo de Dimka se interpuso entre nosotros colocando su manos sobre la mía— déjala ir, no es tu problema.

—Mi único problema eres tu —gruñó zarandeando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, mi mente poco a poco se fue quedando en blanco, como un espectador de una película muda que observa las reacciones y lee las letras sin interés, nada en mi reaccionaba, todos mis sentidos se fueron desprendiendo como si un interruptor hubiera explotado dentro de mi cuerpo apagando todas mis funciones, no hablaba, solo sentía su tacto arder con el mío como si las brasas ardieran mi mano en carne viva.

—Tú y yo estamos muy aparte de esto, solo suéltala, tendremos tiempo para arreglar este asunto —declaró el castaño con sus manos en forma de puños y la mandíbula cuadrada.

—Lárgate—la voz de Edward era musical pero fuerte a la vez— no vas a hacerle daño, no como a Ethan.

— ¿Aún te duele eso? —Le preguntó Demetri riendo sarcásticamente— no puedo creer que lo recuerdes, era solo un niño, y por última vez, suéltala, no es nada tuyo.

— ¡Es mía! —rugió el cobrizo colocando un pie en señal de advertencia.

—Te equivocas —murmuró Demetri caminando hacia él con decisión— es mía —estampó su puño contra el níveo rostro de Edward mientras mi cuerpo poco a poco volvía a la realidad saliendo de la película.


	17. Instintos

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci-Betas FFAD, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XVII-**

* * *

**Instintos  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Mis sentidos fueron recobrando su lugar poco a poco con el temblor abandonando mis manos, abrí los ojos despertando del terrible letargo y encontré a un puño blanco sobre la suave mejilla de Edward.

—Vámonos —le susurré a Demetri sin saber cómo reaccionar en esos instantes, solo deseaba beber una taza de café caliente y poder comprender todo lo que el cobrizo había dicho, las ruedas de engranaje de mi cerebro poco a poco se movían con la firme intención de digerir toda esa información— vámonos —le repetí jalando de su mano mientras Edward se ponía en pie.

—Esto no acaba aquí —gruñó el cobrizo sacudiendo su cabello y el agua que lo empapaba.

—Por supuesto que no —escupió Demetri apuntando al cobrizo con el dedo— te veré en la noche, y entonces ni Bella ni nadie podrá detenerme, llevo mucho tiempo con ansias de partirte la cara.

— ¡Basta! —Grité con los nervios a flor de piel— esto se acaba aquí —miré a Dimka fijamente— vámonos.

—Ahí estaré —le aseguró Edward mirándome con ojos tristes, me sentí extraña con sus ojos sobre mí rogándome en clave Morse que lo acompañara, y durante varios segundos me vi atrapada en la estúpida tentación de abandonar a Demetri en aquella vereda y correr tras Edward, a lo lejos pude observar como dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos bajo la inminente lluvia que golpeteaba su cabello.

Y a pesar de todos los recuerdos que estaban grabados en mi cerebro, sentí como mi corazón se contraía en el centro de mi pecho provocándome un maldito malestar.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté en cuanto nos subimos a su brillante y bien pulido Audi.

Asintió.

— ¿Qué hacías con Cullen? —aumentó la velocidad del auto con el pie pegado al acelerador mientras sus gestos se endurecían y una chispa de curiosidad mal sana se encerraba en sus ojos.

—Las clases terminaron antes de tiempo —mentí con la cabeza dándome vueltas— y me siguió por alguna estúpida razón.

— ¿Solo eso? —insistió pasándose un semáforo en rojo.

—Demetri estoy bien, no paso nada más —deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poderme tranquilizar para darle una explicación mucho más satisfactoria, pero lo único que conseguía cada vez que lo intentaba, era recordar las palabras de Edward dentro de mi cabeza.

"_Tú me cambias"_

Suspiró.

—Perdón —susurró tomando mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios, la expresión de su rostro cambió drásticamente, pero a pesar de todo el brillo de sus ojos aún seguía allí latente— no quería comportarme así delante de ti, lamento mucho lo que viste.

"_Me transformas en algo que no quiero ser"_

—N…no hay problema —tartamudeé tragando en seco— estoy bien y te agradezco que me lo hayas quitado de encima.

"_Haces que mi mundo pierda su interés"_

—De todas formas espero que vayas a la conducente en la noche —me sonrió con el rostro y el cabello empapados— no quiero que tu salida se arruine.

"_Su esencia."_

—Iré a la conducente —le aseguré recordando la promesa que ambos se hicieron antes de partir— iré.

— ¿Sirvieron algo las clases? —me preguntó curvando en dirección a mi casa.

"_Es tu culpa por ser tan perfecta"_

— ¡Cállate! —exclamé sin razón del tiempo ni del lugar dejando en libertad a todo el aire de mis pulmones, introduje mis dedos dentro de mi enmarañado cabello y jalé algunos mechones contrayendo mi cuerpo de la frustración que recordar su aterciopelada voz me causaba, subí mis piernas al asiento y las rodeé con uno de mis brazos mientras el otro seguía jalando mis cabellos, una fría lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla derecha y cerré los ojos cansada de recordar la estúpida conversación.

No me iba a enloquecer por sus palabras idiotas, yo era mucho más que eso, y lo sabía, y a pesar de todo aquello mi espina dorsal seguía temblando y causando espasmos de dolor en mi espalda, dentro de mi cerebro bailaban las ideas de que la sinceridad resonante dentro de cada sílaba que él había pronunciado podría ser verdadera, pero siendo consistentes, ni siquiera se dignó en pedir perdón o disculparse por la horrible conversación en su casa, solo me retuvo diciendo cosas sin sentido para mi cabeza, cada una de las premisas que exclamó solo confundieron mi sentido de la realidad y lo que yo creía que _era_ Edward Cullen, nada de lo que dijo tenía sentido.

— ¿Bella? —Sentí que algo me sacudió por los hombros y en cuanto regresé la vista descubrí un par de ojos azules observándome con clara preocupación— ¿Estás bien? Nena dime algo.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo pero deje mis piernas deslizarse hacia el suelo, coloqué mi mano al costado de mi cuerpo y permití que mis párpados se ciñeran al contorno de mis ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó tomando mi mentón, sus ojos eran dulces y expresaban preocupación— dime que te ocurrió.

—Nada Dimka —susurré sin voz— nada.

—Estás temblando —afirmó en cuanto abrazó mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos— Bella, por favor dime que te ocurrió.

—Nada —repetí abrazándome a su pecho— llévame a casa por favor.

—Estamos en ella —me aseguró sonriendo mientras abría mi puerta— pero esta vez no puedo permitir que la lluvia empape tu cuerpo, estás con mucho frío —besó mi frente con ternura y me envolvió en su chaqueta— sé que está húmeda, pero por ahora basta, ¿Crees que Jasper esté en tu casa?

Asentí.

—Entonces ahora vuelvo, le pediré una sombrilla —le brindó un fuerte apretón a mi mano y salió del auto.

Mi cabeza regresó a su tarea de marearme lentamente y deseé con todas mis fuerzas no prestarle atención, pero es difícil olvidar a tus propios pensamientos.

Edward era demasiado….bipolar, si, esa le va bien, mi cerebro no podía con toda aquella confusa información, sus afirmaciones eran ridículas en cuanto a su comportamiento normal, y aunque en el fondo hubiera deseado que me pidiera perdón por su actitud, solo me acusó de hacerle daño cuando el gran letrero de inocente está aferrado a mi frente como nunca antes lo estuvo.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó mi hermano en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

—Si —susurré levantándome— pero necesito beber algo caliente.

—Alice me avisó que saliste de su casa sin Volturi y ha estado llamándote preocupada por horas —me tendió la mano y se la tomé enseguida.

Demetri me cubrió con un una vieja y empolvada sombrilla de mi abuela mientras él y Jasper empapaban lentamente sus cuerpos con la terrible lluvia que caía del cielo.

Decidí dejar de pensar para mantener mis ideas sobre Edward fuera de mi cansado cerebro.

En cuánto nos adentramos el salón mi cuerpo cesó su tembladera y permitió que el acogedor y cálido aire de mi casa se apropiara de cada músculo de mi organismo.

— ¿Puedes llamar a Alice? —me preguntó el rubio caminando hacia la cocina— les serviré algo caliente a ti y a Volturi, pero por favor….

— ¡Es Demetri! —exploté sin sentido alguno con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

—Bella —me llamó la voz de mi novio.

—No —le miré con ojos enfurecidos cortando su interrupción con las manos— déjame —regresé la vista a mi hermano— Demetri, Jasper, respeta su nombre como yo hago con el de Alice.

—De acuerdo —murmuró con ojos desconcertados— prepararé algo caliente para ti y para Demetri —hizo un gesto con las manos— ahora por favor llama a Alice.

—Lo haré —suspiré— sobre todo por Esme, pero antes necesito cambiarme de ropa, ¿Puedes prestarle una camisa a Dimka?

—Bella —repitió el castaño.

Caminé hacia él con los brazos entumidos por tanta lluvia.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté molesta.

—Tengo que regresar a la conducente, la lluvia arruinó algunos planes para esta noche, no te preocupes por mí —murmuró frunciendo el ceño— pero antes de irme, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Asentí.

—Vamos a mi habitación —regresé a las escaleras solo para escuchar la molesta voz de mi hermano.

—No tienen porque entrar a tu dormitorio —declaró sirviendo una taza de café negro en la mesa— pueden hablar aquí.

— ¡Queremos hablar a solas! —Exclamé con las manos hechas un puño— ¡Y tú estás aquí! ¿Dónde quieres qué hablemos? —Pregunté sarcástica— ¿En el baño?

—No en tu habitación —repitió chasqueando la lengua— donde quieras, pero no arriba.

—De acuerdo —refunfuñé entre dientes— hablaremos en el baño, ¿contento? —rodé los ojos y jalé la mano de mi novio hacia el cuarto de baño.

—_Bimba _—Dimka rió bajito acariciando mi mejilla en cuanto cerré la puerta— ¿Por qué estás tan agresiva?

— ¿Estoy agresiva? —pregunté inspirando aire.

—Mucho —confesó en un susurro abrazando mi cuerpo para que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho— no sé qué ocurrió, pero quiero a mi novia de hace tres horas, la Bella graciosa y tranquila, la que me hacía reír con su sonrisa coqueta, no me agrada cuando te molestas.

Deje el aire escapar de mis pulmones y mi cabeza volvió a girar constantemente, pensar era necesario para realizar acciones, si no lo haces terminas hablando en susurros con tu novio encerrada en un baño.

—Perdón —me sinceré— estaba probando una teoría, pero no funcionó.

—No me importa que experimentes, solo no quiero terminar molesto contigo, ¿comprendes? —Preguntó besando mis labios con dulzura— esto recién está iniciando.

—De acuerdo —sonreí como pude— lamento haberte hablado mal en el salón, es solo…. —suspiré— es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Te hace falta salir —sugirió guiñándome un ojo.

—No te preocupes —susurré en su oído— está noche saldré con mis amigos y mi novio a un lugar genial.

Rió abrazándome.

—Entonces pasaré por ti a eso de las once —declaró tomando mi mano— y ahora salgamos de aquí, porque me resulta enfermo hablar en susurros en un baño.

—De acuerdo —tomó mi mano y llegamos al salón donde Jasper descansaba bebiendo una taza de café con la televisión encendida.

— ¿Terminaron? —preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de la taza.

—Si —aseguré soltando la mano de Dimka— Demetri ya se va porque necesita regresar a la conducente.

—Entonces, ¿Te veré en la noche Jasper? —preguntó el castaño intentando ser agradable.

—Lo haré, tengo que cuidar de ella y de Alice —la voz de mi hermano era suave y delicada pero su vista seguía enfrascada en el televisor, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de Dimka y deslicé mi cuerpo por la puerta de madera mientras temblaba del frío y dentro de mi cabeza resonaba una y otra vez la bendita frase que sus labios habían marcado en mis neuronas.

"_Es tu culpa por ser tan perfecta"_

¿Yo? ¿Perfecta?

—Llama a Alice —pidió el rubio mirándome fijamente— por favor, te dejé su número en tu peinadora.

—Lo haré —le aseguré levantándome de la incómoda posición— y perdón por lo de hace un rato —torcí el gesto— no estaba pensando.

—No hay problema —le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano— bébete el café y cambia esa ropa húmeda por algo seco, no quiero que resfríes.

—Gracias Jazz —ascendí las escaleras con la taza de porcelana entre mis manos, tomé un papel que reposaba en el mueble y marqué mientras bebía cortos sorbos abriéndole paso a la cafeína dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Hola —saludó la tintineante voz de Alice.

—Hola Alice —repetí— estoy bien, llegué hace unos minutos y Jasper me pidió que te llamara, avísale por favor a tu mamá y pídele disculpas por mi abrupta salida.

—Cómo estoy segura de que no desistes de la idea de acudir a la conducente, pensé que lo mejor sería vernos en tu casa.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté suspirando.

—Necesitas lucir fabulosa, y no pienso arruinar una salida por la discusión de Volturi con Edward…. ¿Te parece si nos vemos dentro de una hora en tu habitación?

— ¿Y Rosalie? Mis primas también tenían deseos de acompañarnos, creo que lo mejor será que las arregles a ellas, y más tarde pasen por mi casa.

Bufó.

—De acuerdo, iré a casa de Rose para dejar en absoluta perfección a tus tres primas, luego iré junto con ellas a tu casa.

—Adiós —me despedí colgando el teléfono y terminando la taza de café al mismo tiempo.

Me tumbé sobre la cama con la ropa húmeda y los zapatos fangosos y me permití cerrar los ojos para olvidar la estúpida discusión, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward y la forma en que me habló hace tan pocos minutos, recordar su rostro estremecía mi cuerpo y enviaba descargas de inconformidad por todo mi ser.

Sus ojos centelleaban tristeza y confusión con un brillo de dolor, y eso tan solo convertía la escena en algo totalmente patético, en cuanto mi cerebro perdió el control sobre mi cuerpo observé la pelea y las miradas que el uno enviaba hacia el otro en completo silencio, pero existió un solo instante en que mis ojos abandonaron la fuerte mirada de Dimka y posaron toda su atención en Edward, en las comisuras tristes de sus labios permitiendo la salida de palabras con voz quebrada, en la arruga de su entrecejo en cuanto nombró a Ethan, en lo fuerte que apretaba su mano junto a la mía quemándome por dentro y consumiendo las ansias de marcharme con él para tener esa plática tan inexistente que relucía como un recuerdo fugaz y borroso de mi cabeza, me hacía pensar que tal vez él no quería hablar conmigo, pero tampoco quería darle tregua a Demetri, y por esa razón me estaba utilizando.

Sentí sus palabras sinceras cuando me detuvo en la mitad de mi camino, pero no podía creerlas después de vivir su comportamiento todos estos meses.

Cerré mis ojos apartando la vista del pulcro techo y permití que mi respiración se acompasara poco a poco para perder el control sobre mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos, mi cerebro se estaba consumiendo a paso lento en el estúpido intento de conseguir la solución a todo lo que me había pasado el día de hoy, no quería recordar sus palabras porque estaban matando todo lo que sentí por él, y a pesar de mi inseguridad en cuanto a ese tema, en lo único que no podía concentrarme era en Demetri, en su bipolaridad frente a mí, en su agresivo comportamiento con Edward y en la forma dulce y cambiantemente cariñosa con la que me trató, quería comprender su comportamiento y darle la importancia que merecía ¡Es mi novio! Pero mi cerebro no reaccionaba con sus recuerdos, al final y a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen.

Sentí que la cama se movía acunando mi menudo cuerpo como cuando papá se recostaba a mi lado y susurraba palabras de aliento para que recuperara mi tranquilidad.

Cuánto los extrañaba.

En estos momentos necesitaba los brazos de mi padre y las manos de mi madre alrededor de mis hombros asegurándome que todo estaba bien, y que pronto mis problemas terminarían.

.

El cielo adquiría variantes entre el simple anaranjado y el dulce azul combinados a la perfección en las nubes y reflejado en sus ojos.

De nuevo aquel príncipe amainaba mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y besaba dulcemente mi coronilla, ahora estábamos frente a frente tomados de la mano en medio de una alejada pradera con flores de colores, su fuerte mirada quemaba mi cuerpo y la mía estaba llena de necesidad por él, por saber quién era y que hacía cada noche junto a mí.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté indecisa.

— ¿Importa? —contestó sonriendo gracias al hueco que su negra máscara le permitía mostrar.

—No lo sé —susurré insegura— pero me agradaría saber tu nombre, quiero saber quién eres y por que siempre nos vemos aquí, en este prado.

—No siempre te veo aquí —aseguró divertido— nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero cuando nos reencontramos tu me estabas mirando.

— ¡Mentira! —Negué con la cabeza— la primera vez que te vi me sacabas del salón de cálculo porque estaba infestado de números asesinos.

Se rió.

—Yo te conocía desde hace mucho para ese momento, pero no estoy seguro de si me recuerdas, piensa en Abril —sugirió apretando mi mano.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que los recuerdos vagaran por mi cabeza hasta remontarme hace años atrás, cuando tan solo tenía ocho años y me perdí en el bosque cerca de mi casa por traviesa, de pronto el rostro de mi príncipe desconocido se mezcló con el de aquel niño de cabellos cobrizos y abrí los ojos asustada.

— ¿Tu me salvaste? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—Si-aseguró levantándome el mentón— fui yo.

—Es im…imposible —tartamudeé nerviosa por su cercanía con las manos temblándome— tu no existes.

—Lo hago —contestó molesto alejándose de mí— siempre existo, pero tú no me ves —cuadró la mandíbula— no quieres verme.

— ¡No es cierto! —Grité de nuevo negando con la cabeza— a mí me gusta verte en mis sueños.

—No quiero que me veas en sueños —ordenó soltando mis manos— quiero que me veas en tu vida.

—No puedo, ¡no existes! —insistí nerviosa sintiendo el incómodo vacío de sus manos lejos de las mías, una vez sentí ese vacío y el calor de piel contra piel, pero no podía ser la misma situación…no podía.

—Encuéntrame —susurró en mi oído antes de desvanecerse dejando que todo nuestro amado paisaje se convirtiera en una mancha negra donde los colores se mezclaban con los otros y perdían su brillo y contraste característicos, pronto me encontré encerrada en una jaula negra sin árboles ni vida cerca de mí, estaba sola.

.

Desperté aturdida con mi frente perlada de sudor y el cuerpo temblándome de frío, me había quedado dormida como tanto deseaba pero mis sueños afligían mi estado de ánimo, como si fueran de gran ayuda, respiré varias veces y me saqué los sucios zapatos para colocarme un par de calcetas suaves de algodón.

Me miré al espejo dos veces y ver mi reflejo me produjo vómito, mi cabello estaba desordenado y enredado con grandes ondas entrecruzadas, mis mejillas estaban pálidas del color de la nieve y la blusa de Alice estaba muy arrugada, sacudí la cabeza y mojé mi rostro varias veces, regresé a la cama y me recosté de nuevo con la esperanza de encontrar paz y tranquilidad al menos entre mis almohadas.

Dos golpes en la puerta me obligaron a levantarme.

Giré la perilla y encontré a una duendecilla hiperactiva y una pelirroja inefable con dos rubias flanqueando sus costados, les di una buena vista de mi espalda y escuché el sonido de cuatro pares de tacones golpeteando el suelo de mi habitación.

No era que no quisiera verlas, ni que su presencia no me entusiasmara lo suficiente, simplemente deseaba dormir un poco más y recuperar fuerzas, perderme en los brazos de Morfeo y abandonar la Tierra por tan solo unos segundos, y de pasada, ver al príncipe desconocido.

—Entonces, ¿Piensas quedarte aquí aburrida? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios.

—Iré a la conducente —aseguré tirándome sobre la cama.

—Pero no así —aclaró Rosalie— solo míranos, somos perfectas —sonrió— y tú no tienes porque quedarte atrás.

—Pienso igual que Rose —chilló la horrible voz de Tanya, ella y Vanesa se acomodaron en mi cama y la pixie me levantó de un solo tirón.

— ¿Te agrada cómo nos vemos? —me preguntó sonriendo mientras el cuarteto completo sacudía su arreglada cabellera.

Nunca antes en mi vida había visto tanto cuero en un salón.

Alice abrió una bolsa con un atuendo idéntico al que todas llevaban, pero con la blusa de un color distinto.

—No voy a ponerme eso —aseguré negando con la cabeza ante lo que me proponían— hablo en serio chicas, eso es demasiado, me veré como una cualquiera.

— ¿Me veo como una cualquiera? —preguntó Rosalie señalándose.

—No —susurré— pero es distinto, a ti todo te queda bien Rose, no soy como tu —la miré rápidamente— no soy como ustedes —torcí el gesto— no me pondré eso y punto.

—Oh sí —aseguró la menor de los Cullen empujándome al baño con ella dentro— sí lo harás.

— ¡No! —grité en cuanto cerró la puerta— Alice, por favor, te lo ruego, no quiero ponerme eso, el día ha sido muy largo y lo menos que deseo es enfundarme en ropa incómoda.

—No es incómoda —rodó los ojos— al menos prueba la blusa, el color va con tu piel.

—Es de cuero —murmuré molesta tomando la prenda entre mis manos— por favor, Alice, estoy segura que me veré fatal en esto —levanté la blusa— y ni pensar en los pantalones.

Bufó.

—Te propongo un trato —torció la boca— ponte la blusa, y si te molesta entonces no usarás nada, pero si te agrada y luce con tu piel, como sé que lo hará, entonces te pondrás todo el conjunto.

—De acuerdo —susurré apretando los costados de la blusa— pero tu visión fallará esta vez, jamás me vería bien enfundada en cuero.

Se giró dándome una perfecta visión del escote en su espalda.

—Cámbiate ya, el cuero va con todas las mujeres, luce como una segunda piel.

Coloqué la blusa celeste en el lavamanos de mi baño y abrí los cordones de la prenda.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo ponérmela —susurré entre dientes intentando introducir mi brazo en la estrecha blusa.

La duende se giró y rodó los ojos en cuanto me vio.

—Bella —tomó la blusa entre sus pequeñas manos y abrió el corsé por una cremallera muy bien escondida en los costados —levanta los brazos —ordenó— no puedo creer que te hayas deprimido por una tonta discusión —en cuanto la pequeña deslizó el cuero contra mi piel una placentera sensación recorrió mi desnudo torso— no tienes por que—ajustó los cordones de mi espalda— pensar en ese par de idiotas como Volturi o Edward —cerró la cremallera con delicadeza y la ocultó con el pliegue de cuero azul— así que espero que disfrutes la noche —me giró de un solo golpe hacia el espejo— porque el azul contrasta con tu piel a las mil maravillas.

La blusa era perfecta, y muy a mi pesar tenía que reconocer que el azul noche si contrastaba con mí desgraciada palidez, tenía un gran escote en la espalda con secciones de piel separadas por diminutos cordones entrelazados y al ser strapless mi cuello quedaba a simple vista.

Alice sonrió en cuanto vio mi expresión y golpeó mi hombro con expresión divertida.

—Te veo afuera con los pantalones.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías? —le pregunté deteniendo su brazo antes de que saliera del baño.

— ¿Saber qué? —me devolvió la pregunta con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo de la discusión, solo ellos y yo….

—Emmett dice que siempre lo sé todo —se alzó de hombros.

—Edward te lo dijo ¿verdad?

— ¿Te importa si lo hizo? —sonrió y me entregó los pantalones.

Negué con la cabeza auto reprendiéndome.

—No —susurré— creo que no.

—Algún día escucharé la respuesta correcta —murmuró saliendo del baño.

Me alcé de hombros y tomé los pantalones muy a mi pesar, me enfundé en ellos y terminé de cambiarme.

Lo cierto es que el cuero lucía bien en mi cuerpo, tanto los pantalones como la blusa contrastaban entre ellos, y a pesar de no tener una gota de maquillaje en mi rostro tenía que reconocer el realce que la textura de la tela le ofrecía a mi piel.

Pensé varias veces en la última frase de Alice, pero no la comprendí por muchos intentos empleados, en cambio reconocí la razón en sus argumentos mientras me acomodaba la blusa, realmente no tenía porque deprimirme por una estúpida discusión donde la mayoría de causas eran desconocidas para mí, no conocía nada de Ethan, y tampoco entendía la actitud de Edward, Demetri era bipolar y descubrirlo horas después de ser su novia no me resultaba gratificante, pero a pesar de todo no quería perder la oportunidad de vivir la conducente una vez más, así que disfrutaría la noche dejando al par de babosos fuera de esto.

Encontré un par de zapatos azules al borde de la ducha, el tacón era de siete centímetros, pero no podía negar lo maravillosos que se verían en conjunto con el atuendo, sonreí y deje que mis pies se maravillaran de nuevo por la sensación del cuero junto a mi piel.

—Entonces —murmuré saliendo de baño— ¿Somos una pandilla o algo así?

—No —aseguró la duende mientras Rose me ataba a una silla de mi comedor que improvisadamente cumplía con la tarea de banquillo de peinador— pero quiero relucir al llegar a la con…

—Conducente —completé cansina mirándome al espejo— ¿Qué demonios me quieren hacer?

—Transformarte cariño —las cuatro rieron como en un cuento de villanas— transformarte.

.

Sentía los párpados pesados de tanto maquillaje, los abrí después de un emocionante (nótese el sarcasmo) chillido de Vanesa para que me viera en el espejo y me levanté de la silla.

—Listo, han jugado conmigo más de una hora al salón de belleza —caminé hacia mi cama y tomé una chaqueta negra que reposaba al borde— ¿Algo más qué se les ofrezca a las señoritas?

Rose bufó.

—Por una vez en tu vida deja atrás el sarcasmo y mírate al espejo.

—No quiero —refunfuñé tomando mi teléfono celular— quiero irme.

10:45.

—Tenemos que irnos, Dimka estará aquí en unos instantes.

—No lo creo —aseguró la menor de los Cullen arrojando mi móvil contra la cama— nadie sale de esta habitación hasta que veas tu reflejo.

—Mírate tu y deja de molestarme —me cruce de brazos— todas ustedes son tan perfectas que mi rostro, con toda esa cantidad de maquillaje, debe lucir como la máscara de un payaso.

— ¡No seas terca! —Chilló Tanya empujándome al espejo— al menos agradece tener amigas tan buenas como nosotras.

Rodé los ojos y clavé mi vista en el espejo por primera vez.

No era nuevo en mí lo refinada que mi nariz lucía en el espejo con ayuda del maquillaje, y por primera vez me sorprendí del inútil reflejo, mis ojos estaban delineados perfectamente con un devastador tono negro, mis labios eran de un fuerte color rojo, y cada línea o imperfección en mi rostro había desaparecido mágicamente.

Me veía bien.

No era yo, pero me veía bien.

—De acuerdo, preparen sus oídos porque aquí voy —amplias sonrisas se apoderaron maquiavélicamente de los rojos labios de mi cuarteto favorito— gracias —murmuré rodando los ojos.

— ¡Sí! —chilló Alice acompañada de dos grititos divertidos y una sonrisa extenuante— sabía que te encantaría, ahora tan solo tenemos que esperar seis segundos hasta que tu extraño novio toqué el timbre y tu teléfono comience a vibrar.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté torciendo la boca.

—Seis —contó Alice.

—Cinco —susurró Rose limando sus uñas por última vez.

—Cuatro —aplaudió Tanya brincoteando por toda la habitación.

—Tres —murmuró Vanesa tomando su chaqueta y sosteniéndola al hombro con dos de sus dedos.

Las cuatro me miraron molestas frente a mi inconcluso silencio.

— ¿Dos? —pregunté en un susurro sintiéndome intimidada por el monstruo de ocho ojos que me vigilaba.

—Uno —corrigieron todas tomando sus chaquetas de la misma manera que Nessie y saliendo de mi habitación mientras un resonante pitido alertaba mi casa y mi teléfono celular vibraba sobre el edredón de mi cama.

Negué con la cabeza con una agradable sonrisa en los labios y coloqué el teléfono en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, me la colgué al hombro como las demás y salí de mi habitación a pasos vacilantes, me sentía extraña por la predicción de Alice en cuanto a la llegada de Dimka, pero darle importancia me pareció, inútil.

Al llegar al salón lo encontré vacio, pero el gran ventanal a espaldas del sofá estaba sofocado por cegadoras luces de autos.

Sonreí y atravesé la puerta de una sola zancada con ansias de sentir de nuevo los cálidos labios de Demetri juntándose con los míos, abrí los ojos frente a la densa oscuridad y la descubrí cambiada, tres autos rodeaban mi casa con los faroles encendidos y las puertas abiertas, reconocí el Audi central por la cabellera castaña que salía a flote entre las ventanas, el de la derecha también lo recordé por causa de Heidi, pero el auto de la izquierda me resultaba completamente desconocido.

El tercer auto se alejó casi enseguida, y a lo lejos divisé la cabellera puntiaguda de cierta duende enamorada de mi hermano, el Audi de Heidi siguió sus pasos al instante con una velocidad impresionante.

Supuse que Demetri habría pensado en los Cullen, y a pesar de todo decidió transportarnos juntos.

Escuché el ronroneo de una motocicleta cerca de mis oídos y regresé la vista.

— ¿Jacob? —pregunté acercándome a él, su silueta moldeada a pesar del tiempo no cambiaría jamás, la espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes, Vanesa estaba muy bien acomodada con las manos aferradas a la cintura del muchacho.

—Si cariño —me sonrió y colocó el casco en la rizada cabeza de mi prima— Nessie me invitó, y perderme la oportunidad de toda una noche con ella, sería perder lo mejor de mi vida.

Me reí.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana, pero no olvides mi advertencia —lo reté con la mirada— cuídala.

—Cállate Bells —Vanesa se ajustó la correa ella misma y abrazó de nuevo a la gran espalda de Jake—estaré bien.

—No pienso perderte de vista —aseguré caminando hacia el Audi que tanto conocía.

Me deslicé en el asiento de copiloto como todas las tardes y encontré a mi apuesto novio jugando con el pedal, hundido en deseos demostrados de jugar una carrera.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —le pregunté ajustándome el cinturón de seguridad.

Recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y soltó un silbido con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te comprobaré todo eso en cuanto lleguemos a la conducente—besó mi cuello y lo mordisqueó levemente, gemí al sentir el contacto de sus fríos labios contra mi piel.

—Vámonos —susurré algo nerviosa en cuanto se separó de mí.

— ¡Oh, sí! —me guiñó un ojo y aceleró la velocidad del vehículo con mucha prisa, a lo lejos escuché el ronroneo de una moto recién reparada al encender.

Escuchar el chirrido de las llantas producido por el contacto con el asfalto trajo a mi mente fabulosos recuerdos, las únicas dos veces que acudí a la Conducente me sentí de maravilla, y los resultados de aquellas visitas fueron muy satisfactorios.

— ¿Llamaste a Renata? —me preguntó aumentando la velocidad en una curva.

—Eh….no —susurré mirando el paisaje borroso, la noche volaba ante mis ojos en manchas brillantes y confusas, el cielo ahora no permitía que ninguna estrella se mostrara titilando con fuerza, y la luna estaba más sola que nunca, pero alumbraba toda la densa oscuridad.

—Gracias —murmuré sonriéndole.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —tomó una curva nuevamente y cambió de marcha.

—Por traer el tercer auto, sé que no te llevas bien con los Cullen, y a pesar de eso enviaste un transporte para ellos.

—No fui yo —se sinceró al instante— Bella, no voy a mentirte, ellos no son de mi agrado, pero por ti podría soportar lo que sea.

—Entonces… ¿De quién era el tercer auto?

—De ellos —susurró con una mueca en el rostro, sus gestos sin duda demostraban molestia.

— ¿De los Cullen? —pregunté en tono idiota.

Rió con el entrecejo fruncido, su risa no era el suave tintineo musical que arrullaba el ambiente, en estos momentos tenía dejes de ira e impotencia.

—No sé como lo consiguieron ¿De acuerdo? —tomó la última curva y apretó la mandíbula.

—De acuerdo —respondí molesta.

Las puertas de la conducente aún lucían perfectamente pulidas como las recordaba, la pintura fosforescente yacía en el asfalto como hace tan solo unos meses, y las luces y el barullo se hacían presentes a pesar de los metros de distancia.

Abrí la puerta al encontrar el tercer auto estacionado delante de mis ojos, la moto de Jake llegó pisando mis talones, salí del Audi sin esperar a Demetri y saludé al par de tortolitos ladeando la cabeza, finalmente me detuve frente al auto desconocido, _necesitaba_ saber quién cubría las labores de conductor.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió lentamente y un zapato de charol con un alto y delgado tacón que brillaba en su tono rojo sangre apareció ante mis ojos seguido de una perfecta pierna enfundada en cuero, sin duda conocía esos zapatos, hace tan solo un par de horas habían pisado el suelo de madera de mi casa.

Emmett descendió del vehículo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios remarcando los dulces hoyuelos que hacían meollo en su rostro, llevaba una playera roja y vaqueros oscuros, y con mucho estilo modelando su ancha espalda, una ruda chaqueta de cuero, caminó hacía Rosalie y la tomó de la cintura posesivamente.

Alice realizó una entrada triunfal contoneando sus caderas con ritmo, a diferencia de Rose, sus tacones eran de color amarillo al igual que su blusa, Jasper apareció a su lado inmediatamente con un atuendo muy parecido al de Emmett exceptuando el color de la playera, mi hermano estaba completamente enfundado en un traje negro, inclusive llevaba guantes sin terminación en las yemas de los dedos.

Regresé la vista hacia Jake deseando comprobar una idea que cruzó mi mente a la velocidad de la luz, al verlo abrazando a mi prima la confirmé, Vanesa tenía los tacones blancos al igual que la blusa, y mi amigo Quileute llevaba una playera del mismo color.

La menor de los Cullen arregló los atuendos de todos por pareja.

Entonces, y solo entonces, un pálpito atravesó mi nervioso corazón bombeando sangre a una velocidad imposible, recordaba el atuendo de Dimka a la perfección, vaqueros holgados y rasgados en la rodilla y una playera llena de letras desordenadas en matices de color gris, no combinada conmigo….

¿Sería posible que ella…?

— ¡Bella! —Demetri se abrazó a mi espalda— tenemos que entrar —lo encaré algo nerviosa, le temía a la pregunta, temía ver a Edward caminar hacia mí con una playera azul noche…

—Entonces —murmuró Rose revisando sus uñas en un gesto de desinterés— ¿Cómo vamos a pasar?

Pero el tan solo hecho de imaginármelo sonriendo, con aquel tono contrastando a la perfección con su piel conseguía que mis pies flotaran sobre la superficie, a pesar de todo, la heroína Cullen era apuesto, muy apuesto, y negarme al sentimiento de deseo que se apoderaba de mi mente en cuanto lo veía era como negarme a mi misma….

—Hablaré con Renata —aseguré sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Demetri en mi oído, lo miré y asentí algo confusa, dentro de mi cabeza se transmitían una serie de diapositivas con imágenes de Edward en azul noche, la camisa del miércoles o la chaqueta de deportes del lunes pasado.

—Entonces —insistió la duendecilla brincoteando emocionada, Jasper rió y besó su coronilla con mucha adoración.

—Hablaré con….

—Déjalo —Dimka sonrió y tomó su teléfono celular— ahora mismo llamaré a mi prima.

—Gracias —susurré apoyando mi cuerpo en el capo del Audi, al menos el auto combinaba conmigo.

— ¡Alice! —La llamé cuando una idea cruzó mi cabeza— ¿No hay nadie más en el auto?

—Sí —aseguró sonriéndome y aplaudiendo— pero está tan deprimido que no se atreve a sacar la cabeza siquiera —frunció el ceño ligeramente— échale un vistazo.

— ¿Yo? —pregunté jugueteando con mis manos.

—Apuesto mi mesada a qué nadie lo saca de allí —suspiró— excepto tú.

Un desagradable cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda y mis hombros formando un nudo de nervios en el centro de mi estómago.

—Ve tú —me animó Emmett levantando una ceja con su característica sonrisa.

—Bella —Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada— el mujeriego deprimido espera por ti, y realmente me fastidia tener que repetirte las cosas.

— ¡Hey! —levanté las manos en señal de rendición sonriendo— ¿Mujeriego deprimido? —torcí la boca y achiné los ojos, solo se me ocurría una persona con la mitad de la descripción.

—Camina —exigió la duende mirándome nerviosa— si no lo haces, puede que se marché y entonces no lo verás.

— ¡No! —chillé inconscientemente. El arrepentimiento se presentó en mi conciencia al instante, y deseé golpear mi cabeza contra una pared.

—Entra ya —bufó Emmett apoyando su cuerpo en la moto de Jake— solo permite que vea tu rostro, con eso bastará.

Suspiré y me rendí, tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba verlo, al menos un poquito.

Regresé la vista a Demetri, hablaba en un fluido italiano con el móvil junto a su oreja derecha regalándome una deliciosa vista de su espalda, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, el tan solo pensar en Edward dentro de ese auto apartaba toda mi atención del castaño, y las centraba en el cobrizo.

Peiné mis cabellos desarreglando las perfectas ondas por las que Tanya se había esforzado y caminé dejando que mis zapatos chocaran contra el asfalto una y otra vez, al fin de mi camino abrí la puerta trasera derecha con los dedos de mi mano derecha temblándome.

Una fija y verde mirada encontró su centro de atención en mis ojos, y a pesar de lo insoportable que algunas veces me resultaba, en estos momentos encontrarlo con la cabeza pegada a la ventana producía dentro de mi cuerpo cierta distensión, verlo de alguna manera relajaba mi cerebro.

Edward sonrió socarronamente y se abrió paso por la puerta contraria, clavó sus ennegrecidos ojos en mis caderas y recorrió el resto de mi cuerpo con la mirada llena de deseo y lujuria, finalmente guardó sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y apoyó su cuerpo en el capo de su auto levantando la ceja derecha.

La palabra devorar resulta corta para expresar _todo_ lo que mis ojos hicieron en cuanto lo vieron, la camisa azul moldeaba su definido pecho y la chaqueta de cuero rodeaba sus brazos y los acariciaba lentamente en una perfecta sincronía con los vaqueros que llevaba, su cabellera lucía mucho más despeinada que de costumbre, pero aún así emanaba ese aspecto de hombre embriagante y adictivo que tan solo él poseía ante mis ojos, nunca en mi vida deseé tanto un beso, ver sus labios era un placer definitivo, eran suaves, sonrosados y entreabiertos, rogando por una caricia, tan solo por un leve roce de pasión que electrizara dos cuerpos a la vez y nos llevará al cielo, a tocar las nubes con los dedos, a sentir el aroma de su cuerpo entremezclado con el mío mientras las respiraciones de ambos conjugadas con nuestro aliento se apropiaban de su mente y la mía jugando con el faltante autocontrol, podía imaginar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos en sus hombros o acariciando su cuello, llevándolo al límite en esa danza que tanto deseaba….

—Hum hum —carraspeó cierto grandulón sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, mi adorable amigo sonrojo se apoderó de cada milímetro de mi cuerpo erizando cada cabello de mi arreglada cabeza, le retiré la vista y corrí a refugiarme en los brazos de Demetri, que por extraño que pareciera, miraba el horizonte con la mirada ausente mientras su espalda se apoyaba en el capo del auto.

Corrí hacía él e intenté levantar su brazo derecho para esconderme en su pecho como una niña pequeña, y cómo respuesta recibí una mirada hostil y rabia en sus ojos, el entrecejo de Demetri estaba fruncido como nunca antes, separando sus cejas tan solo por un par de milímetros, me tomó por los hombros y habló con voz dura.

— ¿Terminaste de comerte con los ojos a Cullen? —preguntó furibundo de la ira, casi podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y empujando a la vez a la rabia para que pudiese apoderarse de su cabeza, a lo lejos escuché una risa divertida y algo asfixiada.

—Yo…—tartamudeé varias veces ¿Qué podía decirle?

Bufó y se alejó de mí.

—Pueden pasar —murmuró abriendo mi puerta, rodeó el auto y encendió el motor haciéndolo rugir, me miró fijamente con los ojos oscurecidos— sube —ordenó tensando la mandíbula.

Cerré los ojos reprimiendo las ganas de responder a su "orden" como se merecía, nadie puede gritarme y dejar las cosas así.

— ¡Súbete! —exclamó furioso forzando el acelerador, a lo lejos pude observar como Edward encendía el auto con prisa y la mandíbula tensada, a su lado Emmett abrazó fuertemente a Rosalie por la cintura con los ojos oscurecidos.

—No tienes por que gritarle—aseveró Jasper con la mirada fija en el auto, caminó hacia mí con las manos en un puño, pero lo retuve.

—Jazz —susurré acariciando sus hombros —estaré bien —suspiré frustrada— déjalo así.

—No puede hablarte de esa manera —murmuró con sus ojos sobre mí.

—Lo sé —respondí concordando con su sentimiento— y te prometo que hablaré con él.

—Bella —advirtió levantando una ceja.

—Estaré bien —le aseguré caminando hacia el auto— ve con ellos.

Tomé aire dentro de mi cuerpo asegurándome de llenar cada poro de mis pulmones con mucha paciencia, abrí la puerta y me deslicé en el asiento de golpe, la reja se abrió en unos segundos y Demetri los aprovechó para adentrarse en la Conducente con el pie fijo sobre el acelerador.

—No tienes porque hablarme así —murmuré mirándolo fijamente con un serio enojo por él, y muy bien merecido, por cierto.

— ¡Te lo comías con la mirada Bella! —Exclamó con rabia en la voz adentrándose en una blanca carpa— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué fingiera no verlo?

Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza para atrás, tan solo teníamos un par de horas en esta relación y había causado nuestra primera discusión.

—Lo lamento —susurré en una estúpida excusa— sé que no debí…

Demetri rió sarcásticamente y aparcó el auto azotando la puerta al salir, corrí tras él y le detuve tomando su brazo.

—Escúchame, podemos hablar, de verdad lo lamento.

—No quiero que lo lamentes Bella —me miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos oscurecidos por la ira— quiero que me expliques por qué lo hiciste, estás conmigo.

—Lo sé —susurré nerviosa— escucha, hablémoslo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —refutó entre dientes soltándose de mi agarre, bufó y se alejó de mí a grandes zancadas.

Suspiré.

Realmente deseaba hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, pero ni yo misma comprendía que ocurrió, sabía que Edward ejercía un poderosa atracción sobre mí, y como idiota me había perdido de nuevo en esa terrible fuerza que obligaba a mis ojos manteniéndolos sobre él, pero en cuanto vi sus labios la fuerza de atracción se convirtió en algo mucho más poderoso y fuerte, algo insoportable de aguantar, un llamado que ataba mi corazón infiltrando el deseo en campos muy distintos en donde los sentimientos reinaban, nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo que sentía por Edward, pero jamás lo encontré necesario, y a pesar de recordar cada escena de su egocéntrico comportamiento, deseé besarlo más que a nada en este mundo, olvidé a Dimka, olvidé donde estábamos y a todos los muchachos, mi cerebro solo pudo concentrarse en él, y por tan solo un par de segundos perdí el sentido de lógica que prevalece en este mundo, mis instintos arrasaron con todo a su paso.

En menos de cinco segundos el auto de los Cullen aparcó junto al de Dimka, recorrí la carpa con la mirada y descubrí al Audi de Heidi estacionado a centímetros de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice corriendo hacia mí con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

Asentí lentamente.

—Pero está molesto conmigo —susurré mirando mi zapato derecho— y no quiero perderlo.

A lo lejos descubrí una sombra cobriza alejándose entre la multitud.

—No es importante Bella —Emmett llegó abrazado a mi prima, ambos me regalaron emocionantes sonrisas— me divertí mucho contemplando la escena.

Le propiné un golpe en el hombro al grandulón mientras Jasper se sumaba al grupo.

—Concuerdo con _Emmy _—murmuró mi hermano divertido— Volturi no es importante.

—No me digas _Emmy _—rugió el grandulón cruzándose de brazos— no es divertido _Jazzy._

—Tu empezaste —el rubio se alzó de hombros y mejoró el ambiente con una relajante risa.

La moto de Jake se detuvo junto a los dos autos, el par de tortolitos caminaron hacia nosotros con una gracia propia de los enamorados.

— ¿Qué hace Black aquí? —preguntó mi hermano cruzándose de brazos.

—Vanesa lo invitó —respondí restándole importancia.

—Pensé que no querías verlo —contraatacó Jasper.

—Escucha —suspiré— es mi amigo, y muy aparte de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros dos, necesitaba hablar con él y perdonarlo, créeme, Jake tampoco disfrutó lo que me hizo.

—De acuerdo, sin rencores, comprendo —asintió con la cabeza— ahora responde ¿Qué está haciendo con Nessie?

—Creo que soy el indicado para responder esa pregunta —la fuerte y ronca voz de mi Quileute favorito resonó en nuestros oídos, saludó a todos con una amplia y agradable sonrisa mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de Vanesa.

—Hola, mmm, soy Jacob —se presentó.

—Emmett —el mayor de los Cullen le sonrió y estrecharon sus manos.

—Ya me conoces —musitó Rosalie abrazando al pecho de su novio— y sabes lo que pienso de ti.

—Alice —interrumpió la duendecita brincoteando hiperactiva— gusto en conocerte.

Jake le sonrió.

—Igualmente.

—Hazlo —exigió mi hermano con los brazos cruzados— dijiste que podías responder a mi pregunta, bueno, quiero una respuesta.

—De acuerdo Jasper, tu y yo nunca comenzamos bien, pero quiero que sepas que lamento de todo corazón lo que hice, y con el paso del tiempo me ganaré tu perdón y el de Bella, y en cuanto a lo de Nessie, la verdad congeniamos de maravilla y me invitó —la miró con admiración en los ojos y regresó la vista a mi hermano— no cometeré errores esta vez, Jasper, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, nada de problemas, lo prometo.

El silencio invadió nuestra conversación durante mínimos segundos.

—Más te vale —gruñó mi hermano tomando la mano de Alice y abrazándola de lado.

—Entonces —brincoteó la menor de los Cullen— ¿La fiesta es en esta carpa?

—No —contesté divertida— no conozco la conducente a la perfección, pero las dos actividades en las que participé me llevaron al límite —sonreí— esperen aquí o afuera, como prefieran, primero tengo que ir por nuestros pases.

— ¿Nos quedaremos encerrados aquí? —preguntó Rosalie rodando los ojos.

—Solo unos segundos —le respondí caminando a la salida, realicé un conteo mental y entonces recordé a la única pelirroja del grupo— ¡¿Y Tanya?! —regresé la vista a los muchachos que platicaban amenamente.

— ¡Con Heidi! —Respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa— ¡no te preocupes por ella!

Asentí conforme.

La verdad nada había cambiado desde mi última visita, las luces y la música entremezclada dominaban en lugar produciendo una locura atrevida que infectaba a cada visitante, caminé al lugar donde conocí a Renata por primera vez y la encontré allí charlando en italiano con un gran hombre, Félix si mal no recuerdo.

— ¿Renata? —la llamé tocando su hombro con mi dedo índice, la muchacha pelirroja se giró en mi dirección y sonrió, regresó la vista al italiano y dio por terminada la conversación.

— ¡_Bimba_! —Saludó alegremente— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Este…yo, los pases…. —tartamudeé entrelazando mis dedos nerviosos.

— ¡Claro! —Recordó con una tintineante voz— ahora mismo te las entrego, acompáñame.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la misma carpa al igual que la primera vez, me entregó un sobre amarillo con quince pases colgando de un cordel metálico.

—Espero que te sirvan —sonrió— ¿Cuántos son tus amigos?

—Diez —contesté segura colocándome uno de los pases— muchas gracias por todo, de verdad te lo agradezco.

Rió dejando ver sus dientes.

—No importa, tu terminaste con Irina y te agradezco muchísimo que lo hayas hecho, esa mocosa terminaba con mi paciencia casi siempre —suspiró divertida— espero que te agrade el regalito extra.

— ¿Extra? —pregunté sonriendo.

—En ese sobre hay quince pases sin fecha, podrás utilizarlos cuando gustes.

Sonreí.

Renata se había ganado el cielo con un par de cartulinas.

—Muchas gracias —las comisuras de mis labios adquirieron enseguida su posición favorita alegrando mi rostro— en realidad es algo genial.

—Lo sé —rió y me guió a la salida— pero intenta que Cayo no se entere de esto, sé que Demetri están _insieme, _pero de todas formas evita platicar con sus hermanos.

Me alcé de hombros curiosa, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar palabras en un deleitante acento italiano.

—De acuerdo.

Caminé hacia la carpa donde el grupo descansaba, al llegar les coloqué las cartulinas uno por uno explicándoles lo poco que sabía de este lugar.

—Solo por curiosidad —preguntó Emmett— ¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas Bellita?

—Tengo una amiga en este lugar —respondí caminando a la zona central de la conducente, una vez allí platicamos con algunos muchachos que hablaban inglés, bebimos una que otra cerveza y reímos de la pésima imitación de Thomas-uno de los muchachos-en su intento de hablar italiano, dos carreras se efectuaron ante nuestros ojos y más de un piloto nos regaló un seductor "_bella signorina_" en aquel idioma tan atrayente para los oídos humanos, tanto la rubia como la castaña prometieron aprender al menos una o dos palabras en italiano mientras sus adorables novios platicaban de autos deseosos de sentir la adrenalina dentro de sus venas, Jacob y Nessie estaban muy lejos de la reunión grupal, transitaban aquella burbuja personal que pocas veces he sentido en mi vida, y que a pesar de todo extraño.

Jasper y el grandulón miraron emocionados a Renata mientras ella cobraba el dinero de la apuesta en curso.

— ¿Se puede correr? —preguntó mi hermano sonriendo travieso.

—Sí, pero no creo que tengas dinero suficiente —reí recordando las cifras.

—Tonterías —Emmett negó con la cabeza— nada es imposible, ¿No puedes hablar con tu amiga?

—Chicos —susurré mirándolos fijamente— no estoy segura de….

— ¡Oh! Por favor —rogó el oso haciendo un puchero.

—Será divertido —murmuró mi hermano intentando esconder su risita emocionada.

— ¿Quieres ir Jazz? —sonreí y levanté mi ceja derecha.

—Bella, es algo entre _Jazzy_ y yo —Emmett tomó mi brazo y me llevó a empujones hacia Renata— solo dile que eres novia del mafioso de Volturi.

— ¡Hey! —Le reprendí soltándome de su agarre— no es ningún mafioso.

— ¿Podemos caminar? —preguntó Vanesa abrazada a mi amigo— la lluvia siempre ataca Forks y en estos momentos el cielo está despejado, oscuro pero despejado, además este lugar está rodeado de bosques —frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza sacudiendo sus rizos— lo que quiero decir es…

—Nessie quiere saber si les importa que nos perdamos por unos instantes, ya saben, solo caminar y platicar —Jacob sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de mi prima al instante.

—No te pases de la raya Black —advirtió mi hermano entre dientes mirándolo con ojos oscurecidos.

—Solo caminar y platicar —repitió Jacob asintiendo con seriedad.

—Creo que no hay problema —susurré anonada— pero de todas formas eviten meterse en problemas.

—Gracias —sonrió mi prima alejándose de la mano con Jake.

—Como sea, ¡Quiero correr! —gimoteó el gorila de mi amigo abrazando a Rosalie posesivamente.

Alice y Rosalie me sonrieron aprobando la idea y me di por vencida, finalmente una de las mayores atracciones en este lugar eran las carreras de autos ¿No?

—Lo haré —concedí sonriéndoles a los cuatro— pero solo una vez.

Caminé hacia Renata y le hable de los muchachos, le recordé la opción de conducir para viejos apostadores, ella aceptó emocionada en cuanto vio a mi hermano, me sonrió y le entregó un juego de llaves al rubio, Jasper eligió un _Chevrolet_ _Camaro_ en un subliminal y chillón amarillo mientras Emmett decidió correr en su propio Audi.

—De acuerdo —Emmett tronó su cuello después de escuchar las indicaciones de Renata— si pierdo dejaré de llamarte _Jazzy _—prometió solemnemente con una gran sonrisa en los labios recordándome a un pequeño en la mañana de navidad— pero si ganó me recordaras por el resto de tu existencia.

Mi hermano se alzó de hombros con una divertida sonrisa.

—Por mí está bien, siempre y cuando las reglas se apliquen conmigo, si ganó te llamaré _Emmy_ aún cuando ancianos.

— ¡_Pronto_! —Exclamó Renata colocándose entre los dos autos— entren en sus autos y durante unos segundos calienten el motor.

—Sus deseos son órdenes mi _lady _—Emmett besó la mano de la pelirroja y se adentró en su Audi, mi hermano negó con la cabeza divertido, le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha y se deslizó en el asiento del _Camaro._

— ¡_Uno_! —Exclamó Renata girando una bandera roja entre sus manos, ambos autos ronronearon en sincronía— ¡_Due_! —Emmett aceleró el Audi haciendo rugir el motor— ¡_Tre_! —Jasper jugó varias veces con el embrague y el acelerador inundando el ambiente con los crujidos del tubo de escape— ¡_giá_! —la bandera roja de Renata señaló el norte y ambos autos partieron a impresionantes velocidades dejando rastros de humo sobre las líneas de pinturas fluorescente.

— ¡Jasper! —Gritaba a todo pulmón la pequeña duendecita saltando con todas sus fuerzas— ¡gánale al idiota de mi hermano!

— ¡Emmett! —Contraatacaba mi prima levantando sus manos en señal de los autos— ¡quiero ver al rubiecito besando el polvo!

— ¿Están conscientes de que no las escuchan? —pregunté divertida mientras apoyaba mi cuerpo contra el capo de un auto cerca de cavas llenas de cerveza, tomé una y la abrí.

El par de muchachas se miraron entre sí con los ojos entrecerrados, cruzaron los brazos y cambiaron sus ojos en mi dirección.

— ¡Amargada! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo con una perfecta sincronía, se miraron y rieron divertidas, regresaron la vista al camino y aumentaron fuertemente sus porras.

Disfruté de el cálido líquido deslizándose por mi garganta, el sabor de la cerveza cambiaba con el paso del tiempo, el primer sobro resultaba amargo pero en cuanto bebías un segundo y un tercero rápidamente se convertía en un delicioso elixir, terminé con la botella y cerré los ojos jugando con el pico de ella entre mis dedos.

En momentos como este, cuando mi cerebro estaba libre de pensamientos agradables, no podía apartar de mi mente el problema con Dimka, y la desaparición de Edward.

¿Qué estaría haciendo el cobrizo en este momento?

— ¿Disfrutas la bebida? —me preguntó una tintineante voz mientras el aroma embriagante de Demetri embargaba mis fosas nasales.

—Si —susurré avergonzada evitando mirarlo a los ojos— Dimka, en realidad lo….

—Shh —Demetri levantó mi mentón con uno de sus dedos, sonrió levemente y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos— solo promete que no volverás verlo.

—Yo…

—Promételo —rogó acariciando mi mejilla— olvidaré lo de la pelea, incluso la escena de la entrada, pero por favor promételo, promete que no lo veras más, promete que solo me veras a mí —sus profundos ojos embaucaron todos mis sentidos consiguiendo que sonriera.

—Lo prometo —susurré viéndolo a los ojos, una pícara sonrisa se apropió de sus labios— pero no juegues sucio.

—Sucio ¿Ah? —preguntó contra mis labios separándolos de los suyos por tan solo unos centímetros.

Asentí.

—Muy sucio —susurré antes de capturar su boca en uno de los besos más pasionales que hemos tenido, de alguna forma necesitaba sentir sus cálidas manos en mi cintura apretujándola fuertemente mientras su lengua acariciaba la mía con dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes mientras su hálito golpeaba mis débiles labios.

—Extrañaba eso —murmuró refugiando su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro.

—También yo —besé su frente delicadamente.

—No quiero que volvamos a pelear —me miró fijamente con una expresión seria en su rostro— ni por él ni por nadie.

—Tampoco yo —corroboré hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

—Entonces podemos bailar un rato, ya sabes —levantó mi rostro y besó la comisura de mis labios— beber paisa de cereza, y que tú te comas mi cereza —rodó los ojos sonriendo— ¿Te agrada la idea?

—Mucho —confesé muy alegre por terminar con el "problemita"— pero me agradaría que los muchachos nos acompañen, ¿sabes? No conocen este lugar.

—De acuerdo —rió y besó mis labios castamente— lo que quieras.

—Entonces vamos por ellos —caminamos tomados de la mano hacia mi prima.

—_Bimba_ debo hacer algo antes —besó mi frente— te veré en la entrada ¿Recuerdas el lugar?

Asentí.

—No tardes —caminé hacia Rosalie sintiendo la alegría filtrando cada poro de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Y Alice? —pregunté sonriendo.

—Con Jasper —contestó abrazando a un asqueado Emmett— la carrera terminó hace un par de minutos y terminaron empatados—besó el mentón de su novio— nadie ganó.

— ¿A dónde fueron?

—A "celebrar" —Emmett dibujó un par de comillas en el aire con su mano libre— ¡Diuck! Es desagradable pensar en tu hermanita bajó las traviesas manos de Swan.

¿Traviesas?

No _sabe_ lo que es verlos en acción.

El grandulón sonrió.

—En fin —besó la coronilla de Rose— ¿Terminaste con Volturi?

—No —negué varias veces con la cabeza— arreglamos nuestros problemas.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—No.

Suspiró.

—Después de todo el pobre de mi hermano no merece un rival tan peligroso.

Demetri ¿peligroso?

— ¿Te agrada Dimka? —fui directamente al grano.

—No-contestó sincero— no me agrada en lo absoluto, pero es tu vida, y no pienso meterme contigo.

— ¿Por qué no te agrada? —insistí curiosa.

—Digamos que, tiene historia con los Cullen, pero los tres hemos soportado su presencia por ti, eres una buena enana.

¿Por mí?

— ¡Volvimos! —chilló la duendecita un poco más despeinada de lo normal, ella y mi hermano lucían radiantes sonrisas con sus manos entrelazadas.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó Rosalie sacudiendo su cabello hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante— eso de las carreras fue divertido, pero no pude conducir y me resultó frustrante.

—Vamos a bailar —contestó la duendecilla rodando los ojos— Bella nos llevará.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —repetí la pregunta confundida por segunda vez en el día.

Emmett sonrió.

—Mi enana siempre lo sabe todo —despeinó a la duendecita de su hermana.

— ¡No toques mi cabello! —le exigió frunciendo el ceño, al instante se relajó— en fin, ¿Vamos?

Asentí extrañada.

Reconstruí el camino que hace unos meses había realizado y tiempo después me descubrí a mi misma apoyada a la pared de la carpa chocando mi espalda con el tipo de seguridad, Emmett y Jasper charlaban sobre la carrera y Rosalie incorporaba ideas sobre la velocidad del Camaro.

—Bella —me llamó Alice— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro —me alcé de hombros— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—No aquí —sonrió y entrelazó mi mano— quiero que sea en un lugar privado —avanzamos a grandes zancadas hacia la parte trasera de la carpa, el bosque lucía temeroso a estas horas, una densa niebla se colaba entre las ramas de grandes pinos consiguiendo que crujieran al contacto entre ellas.

—Entonces —susurré desesperada después de varios segundos— ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Este…mmm —se mordió el labio pensativa— ¿Te agrada tu atuendo?

—No —le fui sincera— me veo bien, y te lo agradezco, pero no me agrada ¿Eso es todo?

—Si —susurró con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Podemos irnos?

— ¿Por qué no viene? —se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro inaudible.

— ¿Quién tiene que venir? —murmuré retrocediendo dos pasos instintivamente.

—Yo —respondió su aterciopelada voz.

Lo miré fijamente con el deseo invadiendo mis ojos, su chaqueta lucía húmeda y su cabello mucho más revuelto de lo normal, pero a pesar de todo Edward siempre luciría apuesto, aún con un par de shorts desgastados, de hecho, creo que luciría mucho mejor con ello.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró la malévola duende sonriendo.

—No —negué sonrojada y nerviosa, mis rodillas pronto se convirtieron en gelatina mientras mis manos temblaban muriendo de miedo, caminé hacia ella— no sé qué te propones pero…

Me vi claramente interrumpida por dos fuertes brazos que aferraron mi cintura contra el pecho más cálido y maravilloso de mi vida.

—Tenemos que hablar —susurró el cobrizo en mi oído— _necesito_ hablar contigo.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó contra su maravilloso contacto deseando tener más de él.

—Su…suéltame —tartamudeé con un hilo de voz mientras mis manos abrazaban las suyas intentando inútilmente que se alejara.

—Estarás bien —Alice me guiñó un ojo— disfruta de la noche —nos sonrió a ambos y corrió de vuelta a la entrada.

—Edward, suéltame —susurré nerviosa mientras mi cuerpo ardía bajo las brasas del mismísimo infierno, tener contacto con su suave y tersa piel despertaba en mí los instintos más bajos que jamás había sentido, hasta ahora.

—Quiero hablar contigo —murmuró girándome para encararlo.

— ¿Qué carajos pretendes? —le pregunté en cuanto el hechizo de tenerlo cerca se hubo desvanecido, a decir verdad deseaba ser fuerte y no rendirme frente a sus encantos, pero resultaba un poquito, un poquito difícil.

—Esto —susurró acunando mi rostro entre sus manos y reponiendo el embrujo sobre mis atolondrados sentidos, el contacto visual entre nosotros se estableció como una fuerte conexión impedida de recuerdos, podía sentir su dulce hálito mezclado con algo de whisky llamando a mis labios en silencio y con una gran distancia de por medio, Edward estaba enloqueciendo lentamente a cada partícula de mi piel haciéndola clamar a gritos por sentir la suya, ahora mis instintos subyugaban a la fuerza de voluntad y la lógica mental encerrándola en un rincón…


	18. Verdades Inexplicables

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XVIII-**

* * *

**Verdades Inexplicables  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Sus profundos ojos atacaban mi fuerza de voluntad una y otra vez haciendo caso omiso de los ruegos contradictorios realizados por mi cabeza, la parte débil de mí vaticinaba una guerra pérdida, daba por hecho aquel beso cumpliendo con todas mis locos y carnales anhelos, sería inútil negar que deseaba besarlo hasta cansarme, probar sus carnosos labios una y otra vez, extasiarme de ellos disfrutando cada sensación que el roce de piel produce, y otra parte muy distinta pensaba en las consecuencias de mis actos, en todo lo que perdería por un simple capricho, por saciar una necesidad meramente física, pensaba en el gran error que cometía mientras Edward acercaba su rostro lentamente al mío con claras intenciones de satisfacer hasta el último de mis ruegos internos.

Nunca en mi vida me cuestioné en temas de fidelidad pensando que ese tipo de situaciones jamás me ocurrirían, y al verme en una de ellas me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan inmadura y pensar que no tendría que enfrentarme a una confusión de sentimientos.

Demetri confiaba en mí, tanto que había tomado la decisión de empezar algo juntos, recordé cada momento a su lado en un perfecto ambiente lleno de alegría y cariño en cada rincón.

Y poco a poco todo fue tornándose claro para mí, como si recordar que me debía a otra persona despertara el sentido de lógica dentro de cada neurona de mi cerebro.

No quería perderlo, no importaba cuantos besos me diera con Edward, el vacío dentro de mi pecho por haberle fallado a Demetri me consumiría hasta las últimas consecuencias, todo el cariño que sentía por él se iría por la cañería arrojando lejos los últimos momentos en los que fui verdaderamente feliz durante estos meses.

De él había recibido todo, amistad, cariño, compañía, tantas cosas gratuitas.

¿Dónde estaba Edward y porque carajos pensaba en besarlo cuando había sido un verdadero cabrón todo este tiempo?

No, no iba a fallarle a Demetri por un capricho carnal, haría lo correcto a pesar de muchas noches de frustración crónica.

—No —susurré decidida empuñando mis manos en su camisa para detenerlo— aléjate.

Una oleada de alivio atravesó mi cuerpo llenándome de la hermosa sensación de haber hecho lo correcto después de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Edward agachó la cabeza mientras sus manos abandonaban mi rostro, bufó algo inentendible y retrocedió dos pasos.

—No vuelvas a…. —suspiré mientras el calor de mis mejillas desaparecía refrescando mi rostro— Edward no lo intentes de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué? —Rugió exasperado encarándome con la mandíbula cuadrada y los puños cerrados— ¿Por qué no habría de intentarlo cuando sé que lo deseas? —Negó con la cabeza y tomó el puente de su nariz con dos de sus dedos— no sé qué demonios hacer contigo, _fallé _otra vez.

Rodé los ojos y separé mi espalda de la pared plástica.

—Me voy de aquí —murmuré entre dientes— resuelve tus problemas solo y déjame en paz.

Levanté mi tacón del asqueroso lodo y sacudí la cabeza realmente confundida, necesitaba huir de él para poder recuperar el autocontrol que prácticamente se había esfumado de mi cabeza.

— ¡No te irás! —rugió caminando hacia mí y tomando mi cintura entre sus manos, me había tomado desprevenida y mis reacciones tardaron un par de segundos en manifestarse— quiero hablar contigo, disculparme —su mirada se suavizó acompañada de un suspiro, levantó mi cuerpo a tan solo centímetros del suelo con una de sus manos mientras la otra acallaba el cúmulo de palabras que escapaban de mis labios— perdóname por hacer esto, no quiero obligarte a nada, pero si espero a que me escuches moriré siendo anciano y no obtendré una respuesta afirmativa de tu parte, por favor Bella —sus fuertes y posesivas esmeraldas se clavaron en las mías rogando comprensión— no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es, solo quédate callada —retiró su mano de mi boca lentamente y acomodó mi cuerpo a su altura dejándome sujeta a la tierra tan solo por sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¡Suéltame! —Rogué pataleando con todas mis fuerzas mientras golpeaba su pecho una y otra vez con mis inofensivas manos— ¡no tienes derecho! —Mi rostro ardía por el calor de la sangre acumulada en esa zona y mi cuerpo temblaba de frustración luchando en una guerra pérdida— ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

—No hables —ordenó con voz seria mientras acercaba mi cuerpo a su pecho.

Tragué en seco sintiendo mis pechos rozar con sus fuertes pectorales dejando mi rostro a centímetros del suyo, el calor y la esencia embriagadora de Edward me resultaban adictivos, él levantó su cabeza para que la mía encajara en su cuello.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes derecho a cargar conmigo como si fuera un costal de papas! —golpeé su torso con cada célula de mi cuerpo sufriendo una combustión espontánea resultado de nuestra cercanía, necesitaba alejarme pronto de él, no quería cometer errores y lo cierto es que Demetri tampoco se lo merecía, muy a mi pesar tenía que reconocer el bajo poder que ejercía sobre mis deseos animales.

—Nadie te escuchará —aseguró avanzando a grandes zancadas con dirección al bosque, su voz se volvió gris y pedigüeña— estamos detrás de una discoteca.

— ¡Te patearé el trasero si no me bajas ahora mismo! —exclamé atacando sus canillas con las puntas de mis zapatos, el control sobre mis extremidades permanecía intacto, tanto mis brazos como mis piernas obedecían a las órdenes del cerebro, el resto de mi cuerpo se había rendido hace mucho tiempo, los escalofríos me recorrían sin piedad y aquella sensación de necesidad fluía por mis venas como agua que alimenta a sedientos deseos.

Edward rió permitiéndome escuchar los latidos de su corazón al agitarse, inconscientemente mi cerebro se maravilló al escuchar el rítmico sonido de su musical risa.

—No me importa —aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos.

—Te importará, créelo, he tomado clases de _kick boxing _—mentí con el poco aliento que me quedaba, mis manos seguían golpeando su pecho pero con menor intensidad y las puntas de mis zapatos arremetían contra sus canillas, a pesar de todo parecía no afectarle.

— ¿No te duele? —pregunté jalando de sus cabellos para llamar su atención, la sensación de aquellas fibras cobrizas deslizándose entre mis dedos envió oleadas de placer a varios puntos de mi cuerpo apaciguando en mínimo grado aquel ardor insoportable en mis mejillas.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó divertido— no toques mi cabello.

—Pendejo —rechiné entre dientes— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un vampiro o algo así?

—Quédate callada —repitió aumentando la velocidad de sus zancadas, pronto me vi internada en un bosque rozando parte de mis brazos con ramas lastimeras que atacaban mi piel delicadamente.

Sosegué los golpes por unos instantes reuniendo fuerzas para un solo ataque certero, luego de dos o tres minutos pateé su canilla hundiendo el tacón de mi zapato en el pantalón, escuché un gemido bajito y lastimero y sonreí conforme con mi logro.

— ¿Podrías dejar de golpearme? —pidió en un tono diplomático aumentando su agarre en mi cintura para saltar una pequeña zanja en la tierra.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —pregunté molesta retomando la secuencia de golpear su pecho con mi puño derecho y patear con el pie contrario con más fuerza.

—Cuando te golpean sin razón molesta ¿entiendes? —negó con la cabeza y bufó adolorido en cuanto incrusté el tacón de mi zapato en su pie izquierdo.

— ¡¿Sin razón?! —Reí sarcásticamente realizando el mismo proceso en el pie contrario— ¡eres un secuestrador de mujeres!

—No hables —susurró divertido— luces mucho más hermosa cuando esa boquita linda que tienes está cerrada.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza como respuesta a su….frase.

— ¡Suéltame! —Exploté con todo el aire retenido entre mis pulmones terminando la palabra con voz ronca— ¡ahora mismo!

—Bella, solo cierra la boca y quédate quieta —susurró negando con la cabeza mientras una leve risita brotaba de sus labios.

Bufé molesta y detuve mi técnica golpea-heroína en vista de los bajos resultados obtenidos, necesitaba alejarme de él, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío me permitía fantasear en mundos paralelos donde Edward no era tan malditamente mujeriego y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría darle un beso sin problemas. Analice las opciones y encontré la respuesta, ya una vez había sufrido una de sus ataques en la habitación de Alice y si aquella vez funcionó no le encontraba la falla en esta ocasión.

No tenía su mano cerca, y jalar su cabello no producía efecto alguno, el único espacio de piel libre ante mis ojos era… su cuello.

Tragué en seco y acerqué mi rostro tembloroso a la zona, podía percibir a la perfección el aroma a hombre emanado por cada poro de su cuerpo, aquella fuerte y hechizante mezcla que partía de su propia y deliciosa esencia y terminaba algo entremezclada con el varonil acento que la colonia masculina le proporcionaba, acerqué mis labios lentamente en un delicado roce embriagando cada sentido de mi cuerpo con su sabor, Edward se detuvo al instante aumentando su agarre en mi cintura de manera que sus brazos se convirtieran en dos fuertes rocas que apresaban mi cuerpo junto al suyo, con mucho cuidado y en tan solo un segundo entreabrí mis labios y clave mis dientes en su suave y deliciosa piel saboreando la textura de su cuello, fui atacada por una agradable corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo en aquel instante, pero la ignoré con ansias de grabar aquel momento en mi memoria, escuché un gemido y aproveché el momento para alejarme de su cuerpo tan solo unos pasos con la respiración errática.

Tal como mi cerebro lo pensó, Edward abrió los ojos como platos mientras sus brazos caían a los costados de su cuerpo dejándolo con la mirada vacía, por un minuto el mundo se detuvo y las manecillas de cada reloj en la ciudad abandonaron su trabajo, él, desconcertado clavó sus hermosos ojos en mí con un gran brillo de esperanza grabado en cada gesto y expresión de su rostro, deduciendo el significado del primer roce, le devolví la mirada muy confundida y eché a correr completamente desorientada.

Mis pies se encargaban del trabajo necesario para avanzar y mis temblorosas manos sostenían el peso de mi cuerpo tocando los troncos de árboles llenos de musgo, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mil por hora perdiendo el control de mi respiración, por lo que mis pulmones se contraían libremente terminando con las provisiones de aire de los alveolos, respiré por la boca varias veces jadeando por la falta de oxígeno.

Podía escuchar mi nombre en su voz a través del bosque a gritos y pasos ágiles y rápidos en mi espalda acercándoseme, pero no quería detenerme y enfrentarlo, no podía.

Mis ojos y mi boca estaban secos y por alguna razón la lengua no quería humedecerlos, quería que su sabor perdurase por el resto de mi vida.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó con voz fuerte— ¡Bella!

Intentaba mantener mis pensamientos en la búsqueda del camino correcto para regresar a la conducente pero no lo conseguía. Toda la concentración de mis actos y de mi cuerpo se basaban en aquel sabor tan perfecto, la textura de su piel, el embriagante perfume de su cuerpo combinado con la humedad y el olor a lluvia que su ropa emanaba, no hacía más que pensar en él….

Me había convertido en una más, otra mujer idiotamente enloquecida con cada detalle de la heroína Cullen.

— ¡No conoces este lugar! —insistió con un grito mucho más fuerte y autoritario que el anterior.

Estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba por la agitada respiración y me dolía horrores la garganta, los tobillos de mis pies estaban asquerosamente hinchados y todos aquellos detalles no me afectaban tanto como la opresión en el pecho que ahora sentía.

Estaba enloquecida, infectada por su causa, no quería borrar de mi memoria los repetitivos recuerdos de mi cercanía con él, pero sabía que cometía un gran error al hacerlo.

Los tacones de mis zapatos se hundían poco a poco en el lodo impidiéndome avanzar, era una situación realmente absurda, corría sin rumbo fijo hundiéndome en el fango con cada paso que daba.

— ¡Deja de seguirme! —le exigí deteniendo mi camino y encarándolo cansada de huir de él.

— ¡Necesito hablar contigo! —Rugió molesto— ¿por qué eres tan terca? —se preguntó a si mismo mirando el asqueroso lodo que se fijaba bajo nuestros pies.

— ¿Por qué eres tan mujeriego? —le devolví la pregunta con el ceño fruncido y la voz llena de rabia, no quería hablar con él ni escucharlo, me crucé de brazos y seguí caminando como pude a pesar de los zapatos, quería huir de él pero las fuerzas no me permitían adoptar una velocidad mayor.

—No soy mujeriego, ¿de acuerdo? —me detuvo del brazo y miró mi rostro con el ceño fruncido— solo vivo bien.

— ¡Vives bien! —Reí sarcásticamente— eres un idiota, mientras tú —empujé su pecho con mi mano— vives bien el resto del planeta se quiebra por tu causa, ¡juegas con los sentimientos de las personas! —negué con la cabeza.

—Escucha —tomó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y miró al cielo, clavó su vista en mí con los ojos ennegrecidos— no es mi culpa que se enamoren, yo siempre dejo claro….

— ¡No dejas claro nada! —Grité levantando mis temblorosos y húmedos brazos— ¿Acaso hablas con ellas antes de besarlas? —sacudí la cabeza y deje escapar una triste risa de mis labios— puedo imaginarte diciendo, "escucha cariño" —hice una pésima imitación de su voz levantando el mentón y cruzando mis talones con el cuerpo apoyado en un árbol— "sé que soy perfecto, pero no te enamores de mí" —levanté mi pierna lo más alto que pude y acerqué el asqueroso zapato a su rostro con tan solo unos centímetros de distancia manteniendo el equilibro gracias al árbol— deberías tener marcas de tacones por todo tu adorable cuerpo, cada estúpida mujer que sale contigo tiene la obligación de patear tu trasero —bajé la pierna y caminé varios pasos dejándolo anonadado, la lluvia cegaba mis ojos por algunos instantes y la oscuridad del bosque aumentaba la terrible ansiedad de olvidar el asqueroso frío que carcomía mis huesos, temblaba de pies a cabeza con el cabello y el exhibicionista atuendo completamente empapados, mis zapatos se hundían a cada paso que daba y los dedos de mis pies tendrían que estar azules por el frío de la tierra, gruñí molesta en cuanto mi tacón se adoro entre dos piedras.

— ¿Podrías esperar por mí? —rugió Edward llegando hacia mí en mejores condiciones, sus vaqueros también estaban mojados y la chaqueta de cuero tenía varias gotas de agua resbalando por los hombros, sus zapatos lucían asquerosos y a pesar de aquello su playera estaba resguardada bajo la chaqueta.

—No quiero esperarte—murmuré molesta intentando sacar mi zapato del atolladero— ni siquiera sé porque me detengo a razonar contigo, nada cambiará, ni siquiera sé porque demonios me sacaste de la conducente.

Bufó y tomó mi cintura entre sus manos ocasionando que cierto calor invadiera esa zona de mi cuerpo, me sonrojé involuntariamente y aparté sus manos de mi cuerpo de un solo manotazo.

— ¡Suéltame! —sacudí mi cuerpo pero el zapato se hundió más en el hoyo.

— ¡Deja de ser terca! Necesitas ayuda —tomó mi cintura de nuevo chocando su pecho con mi espalda, un suspiro interno huyó de mis labios en cuanto sus brazos rozaron mis costados y levantaron mi cuerpo de un solo tiro pero con la fuerza necesaria, le bastaron cinco segundos para resolver mi problema pero a pesar de aquello no se alejó de mí, mantuvo sus manos en mi cintura y colocó su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro encajándola a la perfección como si perteneciera en aquel lugar.

—Aléjate —susurré nerviosa mientras el ardor de mi vientre y mis mejillas regresaba, hace tan solo unos segundos estaba completamente molesta con él hasta el punto de rabiar por su idiotez, y ahora con el calor de su cuerpo cubriendo el mío en un estado protector e imaginario, algo dentro de mi deseaba quedarse en esa posición por mucho tiempo, sintiendo sus delgados y finos dedos hundiéndose en mi piel.

—Bella, necesitamos hablar —murmuró girando mi cuerpo para encararme— sé que no soy perfecto y he cometido errores, pero a pesar de todo merezco una oportunidad para resolver mis dudas, solo tú puedes responder a preguntas que nadie conoce, necesito decirte lo que me pasa contigo —me miró con ojos tristes rogando que lo escuchara, una de sus manos abandonó mi cintura y acarició mi mejilla lentamente mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba en respuesta a su acción.

— ¿Qué podríamos hablar? —le pregunté girando mi rostro para alejar su mano— no nos conocemos ni tenemos algo en común, excepto por el problema de la tutoría, y porque me secuestras como si fuera de tu propiedad y olvidas mi voluntad desechándola como si no valiera nada, te diré algo —achiqué los ojos y empujé su torso con la poca fuerza que quedaba en mis brazos— si alguien tuviera que hablar aquí sería yo, tendría que preguntarte por que demonios me detuviste al salir de tu casa esta tarde, o por que me dijiste todas esas cosas confusas —sacudí la cabeza— tendría que reclamarte y golpearte por haberme sacado de la Conducente a la fuerza, y sobre todas las cosas debería grabar la punta de mi tacón sobre tu frente como recordatorio por tu idiotez —tomé aire de una sola bocanada— si alguien debería hablar entre los dos esa sería yo, pero no lo hago, ¡no me meto en tu vida! —exclamé con fuerza levantando los brazos al cielo— te ignoro y evito problemas contigo, no me importas Edward Cullen, no lo haces y no quiero seguir con esta maldita persecución y este vacío en mi pecho, necesito que me dejes en paz, yo…—suspiré con la boca seca por el monólogo— no sé qué quieres de mí —susurré mirándolo fijamente mientras una fuerte llovizna se precipitaba sobre nuestros cuerpos acompañada de un asqueroso trueno.

—Perdón —susurró de vuelta caminando hacia mí con la mirada triste— solo escúchame —frunció los labios con gotas de agua recorriendo sus finas y esculpidas facciones— te dejaré en paz, lo haré, Bella te juro que no me acercaré más ni intervendré en tu vida, no…—achicó los ojos y los abrió de golpe— si me escuchas ahora podrás olvidarte de mí, prometo no buscarte —emitió un gemido de frustración y peinó su cabello con su mano derecha— escúchame.

Aspiré profundo con los ojos cerrados mientras la lluvia empapaba mi rostro, no quería perder esta oportunidad, ¿Qué podría decir? Seguramente se disculparía, y a cambio yo recibiría mi paz mental, corría riesgos inevitablemente pero si los evadía viviría mi vida como una cobarde, y este riesgo podría traer grandes, satisfacciones.

Una mueca de confusión se dibujó en mis labios.

— ¿Qué me asegura que cumplirás? —pregunté abrazando fuertemente al árbol de mi derecha.

—Mi palabra —aseguró con voz ronca.

Reí sarcásticamente.

—No es una garantía.

—Nunca he mentido, ni siquiera a mi madre —aseguró con sinceridad en su voz.

—No te creo —murmuré temblando internamente del frío.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo —suspiró— cumplo mis promesas Bella, no me conoces y no puedes asegurar lo contrario.

Fruncí la boca.

—De acuerdo —susurré ladeando la cabeza— tienes tu jodida oportunidad.

Edward tronó su cuello y me miró fijamente.

—Quiero saber algo —pidió con voz temblorosa caminando hacia mí— ¿Por qué…?—señaló con su mano derecha la pequeña mancha en su cuello.

—Tenía que alejarme —respondí con un hilo de voz— ¿Te dolió? —pregunté en un susurro bajo el efecto de un impulso.

Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sentiste? —preguntó apoyándose en un árbol frente a mí.

—No tengo por que responderte —evadí encarándolo— tú querías hablar.

—Y lo haré —aseguró— pero necesito saberlo.

—Na…nada —tartamudeé retirándole la mirada.

— ¿Segura? —insistió inconforme.

Asentí.

—De acuerdo —sonrió triste— lo más acertado sería comenzar por una disculpa ¿verdad?

—Como quieras —respondí sintiendo el aire frío colarse por mis huesos cortando como frías dagas cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

—Realmente lamento mi comportamiento durante estos meses, lamento los acosos en la escuela y la forma en la que te hablé estos últimos días, y por supuesto el secuestro de hoy, estoy muy arrepentido de mis actos, y sé que eso no regresará el tiempo ni arreglará las cosas, pero si de algo te sirve o al menos te interesa, para mí era importante disculparme contigo.

—Creo que entiendes lo poco que cambia una disculpa —murmuré con la mandíbula castañeándome— la imagen que tengo de ti está completamente deteriorada, y no tengo que explicarte el por qué de mi actitud o mi forma de pensar, sabes lo que pienso de ti, realmente odio que jueguen con los sentimientos de las personas sin saber el dolor que le causan al otro, y tu Edward, representas eso a la perfección —solté un estornudo mientras mi espalda temblaba arqueando todo mi cuerpo por el frío.

—Soy un idiota —masculló entre dientes, sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia mí deslizando su torso fuera de la chaqueta de cuero, en cuanto llegó a mi lado la acomodó en mis hombros y me permití disfrutar del calor de las mangas introduciendo mis brazos en ellas.

—Si no te importa, conozco un lugar donde podremos resguardarnos al menos de la lluvia —sugirió ofreciéndome su mano.

A estas alturas del partido lo único que deseaba era envolverme en las cobijas de mi cama y dormir varias horas sintiendo la calidez de un hogar acogedor, sin embargo cualquier lugar resultaba mejor que permanecer bajo la llovizna y el frío mientras ambos atacando mis defensas.

—De acuerdo —acepté con un hilo de voz envolviendo mi mano en la tela del puño y luego juntándola con la suya-pero quiero regresar a casa, o al menos a la Conducente.

Sentí aquella corriente eléctrica en menor cantidad, como si fuese impedida por aquel filtro que la tela de cuero representaba.

—Accediste a escucharme, después te dejaré libre —frunció la boca— no volverás a saber de mí.

Recorrimos un estrecho sendero lleno de árboles, a pesar de la lluvia Edward intentaba alejarme de los charcos de agua y la tierra fangosa, varios truenos se precipitaron sobre nosotros y su fuerte rugido entremezclado con el castañeo de mis dientes le proporcionaron al camino un ambiente hostil y desagradable, pero muy aparte del frío o de la lluvia mi acompañante no podía dejar de sonreír, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban algo indecisas y agridulces mostrando una mueca de inconformidad y alegría al mismo tiempo, no podría explicarlo con certeza, Edward para mí representaba un enigma muy grande, y tratar de resolverlo me confundía extrañamente.

Llegamos a un espacio abierto y rodeado de grandes cedros, podía percibir el fuerte aroma a flores silvestres combinado con el propio de la humedad, encontré lilas y margaritas por doquier y casi pude jurar que, en presencia del sol, aquel paisaje resultaría fabuloso, observé con detenimiento el lugar y pude vislumbrar una tienda de campaña escondida entre los árboles, el tono amarillo del plástico se mostraba con facilidad.

— ¿Tenías esto planeado? —le pregunté molesta cruzándome de brazos mientras caminábamos al resguardo, el cobrizo deslizó el cierre con cuidado y me invitó a pasar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No voy a quedarme en ningún lugar cerrado contigo, ¿Lo planeaste?

—Si —respondió con franqueza— no tengo porque mentirte, hace un par de días vivo con este cúmulo de sentimientos en mi interior y necesitaba hablar contigo, así que cuando Alice mencionó esta salida encontré la oportunidad perfecta.

—No voy a caer en tus juegos Cullen, quiero irme de aquí, regresemos —le ordené con un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo.

—Tengo que decírtelo, puedes odiarme si quieres, pero antes tendrás que escucharme —rodó los ojos y jaló de mi muñeca para acercarme a la tienda— entra o morirás congelada de frío.

Intenté refutarle pero me encontré a mi misma dentro de la carpa disfrutando del calor que su chaqueta me brindaba minutos después.

—Antes que comiences con tu verborrea —hablé tomando una de las mantas a mi derecha— quiero que sepas que no importa cuántas veces te disculpes, tu error no lo cometiste conmigo, sino con todas las mujeres que utilizaste para satisfacer tus "necesidades" —dibujé un par de comillas en el aire— así que esta conversación no tiene sentido si de eso se trata.

Sonrió de lado.

—Sospechaba que no sería tan sencillo —suspiró con ojos tristes— me disculparía con medio planeta si fuera necesario, solo quiero terminar con esta tortura.

— ¿Tortura? —le pregunté dejando caer mi espalda sobre la pared sur de la tienda, cubrí mis piernas con una manta y acomodé otra sobre mis hombros, moría de frío y no podía fingir decencia en estos momentos, tan solo era un poco de calor que todas esas telas podrían brindarme.

—Mi tortura —aclaró tomando asiento cerca de mí— nunca en mi vida hablé de sentimientos, nadie puede hablar de ellos si no los tiene, y bien podría decirse que ese raciocinio se aplica conmigo.

—Todos tenemos sentimientos —susurré mirándole a los ojos— aún cuando se es un maldito cabrón mujeriego, tal vez eso cambió por un error, pero en algún momento de tu vida sentiste algo.

— ¿Un error? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Es solo….—tomé aire— pienso que hay algo mal en ti, nadie termina con los sentimientos de otro así como así, mi teoría es que algo dentro de tu alma te orilló a esto, a vivir esta asquerosidad, tan solo tienes que mirar a tu familia, puede que tengan su dosis de locura, pero ninguno es malo, tal vez permitan que lo hagas por alguna razón, pero no me creo capaz de ver a uno de los míos convertirse en algo que no me agrada y dejar que termine con su vida sin interceder al menos un poco, no lo sé Cullen —bufé— tus hermanos se esfuerzan por convencerme de que no eres lo que veo, y tu madre pone las manos al fuego por ti, a ninguno de los tres les importa como seas, solo creen que estás perdido.

—No estoy perdido —aseguró frunciendo el ceño— pero tu teoría es interesante —su expresión se relajó— no hablaremos de eso ahora.

— ¿De qué vamos a hablar? —Le pregunté achicando los ojos— no me dejas libre, y tengo que encontrar algo en que entretenerme antes de ahorcarte con mis propias manos.

Se rió.

—Nadie matará a nadie por ahora, en realidad lamento todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? —escupí atragantándome con mi propia saliva— lo único en lo que existe un nosotros es en las clases de tutoría, por el resto Cullen, no creo que pueda siquiera ser concebido aquel pronombre.

—Yo hable contigo —arrugó la nariz— te dije lo que me pasaba.

—No —aseguré extrañada— la única vez en la que hablamos civilizadamente fue en la cena de mi casa, y al final terminaste ignorándome como siempre, incluso ahí te comportaste como un verdadero idiota.

— ¿No te pedí que fuéramos amigos? —murmuró mirándome fijamente.

— ¿No te explique mis razones para negarme? —le respondí con un toque sarcástico en la voz.

— ¿En realidad no lo recuerdas? —Preguntó con pesar— ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?

—Dijiste muchas estupideces esa noche, y no, no me acuerdo de nada porque estaba cansada y confundida, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ve al grano Cullen —ordené ladeando la cabeza— te di una oportunidad para que hables y la estas desaprovechando.

—Te confesé sentirme atraído por ti —susurró acercando su rostro al mío.

" _Tomó un sorbo del jugo de fresa que estaba delante de él con la expresión muy relajada como si fuera a decir algo de su total cotidianidad_— _yo me siento tremendamente atraído por ti." _

Aquel pensamiento retornó a mi cabeza haciéndome temblar de miedo, mis mejillas se vieron sonrojadas al instante y mi espalda se alejó de él respondiendo una orden del cerebro.

Edward negó con la cabeza y retrocedió con cierto tinte de vergüenza en sus movimientos.

—Lo estoy haciendo mal otra vez ¿cierto? —Preguntó con arrepentimiento en la voz— aún no puedo controlarme.

Mi respiración se tornó agitada al instante y lo miré algo asustada.

—Edward yo no….

—Bella, todo lo que hice, cuando te acosaba en las clases, cuando te perseguí en mi casa, todo eso que tu tanto odiabas, yo….yo no sabía que lo odiabas —confesó nervioso mientras sus manos se entrelazaban.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No entiendo de qué va esto, solo…por favor déjame salir —rogué confusa— por favor.

—Escúchame —suplicó con los ojos derretidos por la tristeza— quiero hacer esto sencillo, no sé qué demonios me pasa y tú tienes que explicármelo.

—No Cullen, no puedo explicarte nada —tomé aire— esta conversación es ilógica, yo no te conozco y tu tampoco a mí, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte a comprender tus pensamientos, si es eso….

—Me escucharás —aseguró serio— estoy cansado de esto, y puedo apostar que tu también, así que tendrás que hacerlo porque si no lo haces perderé la única oportunidad de volver a ser el mismo de antes.

—No me interesa —murmuré frustrada— tú no eres nada para mí….

— ¡Tu si! —Exclamó jalando algunos mechones de su cabello— carajo Bella, eres mucho para mí, y necesito entender por qué —clavó sus ojos en mí— lo que me pasa contigo es demasiado fuerte Bella, y no tengo como explicarlo, no existe un nombre que lo identifique, simplemente lo siento, no sé por que —tragó en seco y se acercó lentamente a mí.

Mis labios sintieron de nuevo el fuerte hálito de su esencia golpeándolos sin pesar, le respondí la mirada con gran intensidad sintiéndome pérdida en aquel mar esmeralda.

—Nunca en mi vida había vivido tantas sensaciones con tan solo verte sonreír o escuchar tu voz, nadie jamás ha sido como tú y eso es nuevo para mí, me confundes, desearía saber qué demonios me pasa y evitarte todos los malos momentos, desearía ser alguien bueno para ti, diferente, alguien capaz de vivir lo que siento aquí —encaminó su mano lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho y la dejó sobre mi corazón un par de electrizantes segundos, la retiró pronto, _muy _pronto— cuando estoy cerca de ti —susurró mirándome fijamente— lo que hay ahí dentro palpita mucho más rápido llamándote —regresó a su lugar cerrando los ojos y frunciendo la boca.

Mi respiración se tornó agitada enseguida, cada partícula de oxígeno dentro de mi pecho se adentraba en los pulmones arañando las paredes de mi cuerpo, no podía respirar y las manos me temblaban con fuerza.

—Edward —musité con un hilo de voz inaudible mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas.

—No puedo con esto —se dijo a si mismo mirando al suelo, clavó sus ojos de nuevo en los míos incrustándolos con necesidad— nunca antes lo había sentido y no sé porque me pasa contigo cuando eres tan diferente a mí, en estos instantes soy el ser humano más ignorante sobre el planeta —rió melancólico y bajó la mirada— tal vez a fin de cuentas todos ustedes tengan razón, puede que este perdido.

—No tengo por que escuchar esto —susurré con voz ronca cuando mi cuerpo se hubo recuperado de aquel triste espasmo, ninguna de las neuronas de mi cabeza comprendía aquella información, como si les entregarán un escrito en clave Morse.

—Tienes, si —aseguró tomándome la barbilla— yo no sé qué me pasa, pero me muero por escuchar de tus labios que sientes lo mismo, no sabes cuánto anhelo escuchar de tu dulce voz esas palabras.

—Cállate —le pedí girando mi rostro lejos de él, las ideas de mi cabeza bailaban adentradas en un fuerte tornado— no…no lo hagas, ¡no me toques! —exigí en un grito— ¿le dices a todas lo mismo? —ataqué sintiéndome débil por cada una de sus palabras.

Agachó la cabeza.

—No puedo negarte que disfrutaba mi vida de hace un par de meses, cuando todo era más sencillo y no sentía nada en especial, no me recorrían corrientes eléctricas ni me hipnotizaba ningún aroma —levantó el rostro— no me enloquecía de celos ni me embriagaba con palabras o melodías, y a pesar de que antes todo era mucho más sencillo no cambiaría lo que siento ahora por nada en este mundo, me gusta sentirlo ¿sabes? —sonrió de lado por un par de segundos mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba por la fuerte respiración, sacudía mi cabeza constantemente con los ojos cerrados y las manos en un puño, ¡no quería escucharlo!

—Me gusta sentirlo contigo, y solo contigo —dejó escapar un suspiro tomando mis manos y abriéndolas delicadamente— no quiero sentirlo con nadie más, no sé por que y no me importa, me gusta escuchar aleteos de colibrí cuando te veo caminar y me encanta disfrutar del aroma a fresas que inunda todo mi cuerpo y lo embriaga con tu esencia —tomó mi mentón con dos de sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo— me gusta pelear contigo y reírme con tus reacciones, me gusta sentir la emoción filtrándose por cada poro de mi piel cuando escucho tu voz, ¡diablos! —Rió con voz quebrada dando indicios de un leve sollozo— me gusta celarte y reclamarte por besar a Volturi, me gusta que seas tú la causante de mis desvelos y mis confusiones, solo tú.

"_Solo tú"_

"_Solo tú"_

— ¿Por qué haces esto Edward? —le pregunté en un susurro mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba lleno de temblores.

—Porque esto que siento por ti transformó todo lo que soy, cambió mi forma de pensar, mis días, mi vida, mis mañanas, mis noches, todo en mí cambió por ti, Bella —liberó mi mandíbula y tomó mi mano entrelazándola con la suya— no quiero besar a nadie más que a ti, sueño con descubrir el sabor de tus labios, cuando siento otra boca bajo la mía y recuerdo que no es la tuya todo se vuelve amargo, ácido, pierde su sabor, yo…—suspiró cerrando los ojos— no sé por que me pasa esto contigo, pero no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, solo quiero ser para ti ¡Y no me importa si tengo que renacer para ello! —levantó los brazos al aire riendo y sollozando al mismo tiempo, acunó mi rostro entre sus manos— puedo viajar cien años atrás, regresaré en una máquina del tiempo y me convertiré en vampiro si es necesario—tragó en seco y mi lengua casi saboreó el fresco hálito de sus labios— haré lo que sea necesario para sentir esto por el resto de mis días, porque es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, quiero y necesito sentir esto para vivir, para ser alguien en este mundo, no quiero dejar de embriagarme de ti nunca —soltó un suspiro y alejó sus manos de mi rostro con mucha delicadeza.

—Cá….cállate —tartamudeé en forma de súplica mientras sus manos entrelazaban las mías y su boca depositaba un suave beso en mi frente— n…no hagas es…esto.

—Por favor —susurró mirándome fijamente— por favor, déjame sentir esto por ti, dame la oportunidad de vivir esto al menos una vez en la vida.

—Mi…mien….mientes —sollocé cuando un cálido líquido invadió mis mejillas surcándolas como barcos a la deriva.

—No —contrarió acercando su cuerpo al mío una vez más— Bella, nunca en mi vida había sentido esto, no sé que es y tampoco lo conocía, me hacía falta encontrarte para vivirlo, desde la primera vez que te vi en mi casa con aquel aire a mujer fuerte y decidida supe que cambiarías mi vida.

—Al…aléjate —ordené con fuerza mientras mi voz se quebraba más y más.

—No puedo —contestó en un sollozo mientras una traicionera y desolada lágrima escapaba de su ojo derecho— ya no puedo permanecer lejos de ti.

—-…

—Lo pro…prometiste —susurré mirándolo fijamente a pesar de mi borrosa y húmeda visión.

Suspiró y aumentó el agarre en sus manos.

—Lo sé —murmuró vencido— pero necesito algo, una sola cosa más —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró con aquellos fuertes e hipnotizantes ojos— por favor hermosa, te lo ruego, dime como se llama lo que estoy sintiendo, dime que es lo que enloqueció a mi cerebro y revolucionó mi vida, que es lo que me carcome las entrañas cuando te veo llorar por mi causa, dime que es lo que me hace quererte con tanta fuerza, _la mia vita _—susurró acariciando mi mejilla con el pulgar— te lo ruego, dime qué es esto, porque no puedo entender que hace a mi mundo girar a tus pies.

— ¡T…todo es una mentira! —jadeé alejando mi cuerpo del suyo mientras un gran nudo hirviente se formaba en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar— tu eres….si fuera ver…dad no habrías besado a me…dio institu…to.

— ¡Quería borrarte! —Exclamó desesperado elevando las manos al aire— no aceptaba que fueras tu, no podía —susurró mirándome con dulzura en los ojos—solo….

— ¡Cá...llate! —hipé con grandes sollozos saliendo de mi boca— no sa…bes lo que dices.

—Si, lo sé —aseguró tomando mi cintura entre sus manos para evitar que me alejará, a pesar de mi borrosa visión podía ver sus tristes y poderosos ojos escrutando los míos— Bella, estoy seguro de lo que hablo, sé que siento todas esas cosas por ti, lo puedo jurar frente a quién quieras, pero necesito escuchar de tus labios la confirmación del hecho, te lo ruego —su voz poco a poco se fue tornando un susurro en tanto su rostro se acercaba al mío con nuestras narices casi rozando— dime que es lo que siento por ti.

Abrí la boca varias veces y la cerré con pesar sin poder pronunciar aquella palabra tan hermosa y tan inexplicable en sus labios, cerré los ojos mientras las cálidas y cortantes lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y en cuanto los abrí encontré a Edward abrazando mi cuerpo con fuerza, como si intentara grabar cada poro de mi piel junto al suyo.

Me sentí débil en aquel momento, mis brazos se volvieron flácidos y abandonaron los puestos de defensa en la barrera que había intentado construir para alejarme de su lado, y poco a poco cada parte de mi anatomía se iba rindiendo conforme sus caricias aumentaban.

Sus manos abrazaban con fuerza mi cintura hundiendo las yemas cálidas de sus dedos en mi espalda y su cabeza se escondía en mi cuello mientras su nariz perfilaba las líneas de mi mandíbula y omoplato.

—Por favor —susurró contra la piel de mi hombro— solo dímelo.

Respiraba con dificultad y el poco oxígeno que lograba colarse por mis fosas nasales estaba contaminado con ese hechizante perfume que envolvía mis sentidos y derretías mi fuerza de voluntad, aspiré varias veces con los ojos cerrados mientras mis brazos se cernían en torno a su espalda, había escuchado tanto de él, tantas palabras que se habían calado hasta el fondo de mis huesos causando irremediables lágrimas, tantas miradas y actos sin explicación, tantas sonrisas demagógicas, tantos errores estúpidos, todas esas explosiones de sentimientos al mando de la confusión, ¿realmente decía la verdad? ¿Estaba yo dispuesta a escuchar cada una de sus palabras y dejar de pensar en lo pendejo que había sido? ¿Podía creer ese cúmulo de sensaciones que afloraban en mi pecho comandados por la felicidad? ¿Y si mentía? ¿Podría él utilizarme para satisfacer alguno de sus deseos?

Miles de veces lo había visto en su faceta egoísta y egocéntrica causando problemas y dolor a su paso, ¿Por qué cambiaría ahora? ¿Y por qué justo conmigo?

-…

— ¡Bella! —Exclamaron dos fuertes voces muy conocidas para mí sonando un tanto distantes— ¡Bella! —ambos proferían gritos a todo pulmón y no necesitaba ver sus rostros para reconocerlos.

Aquellas resonantes exclamaciones me hicieron volver a la realidad alejando por un momento todas las dudas sembradas en mi cabeza, respiré profundo e intenté apartar su cuerpo del mío en el mismo instante en que el cierre de la carpa se deslizaba mostrando una sombra ennegrecida con la mirada llena de rabia.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza y levantó el rostro para devolverle la mirada.

Y de nuevo el mundo se detuvo, la tierra se abrió y yo caí en la mitad de la zanja muriendo lentamente.


	19. Sueños

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XIX-**

* * *

**Sueños  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Mi vista se nubló poco a poco, los colores se tornaron grises como hace mucho no ocurría y la fuerza de gravedad que mantenía mis pies atados al suelo desapareció por unos instantes abandonándome sola y alejada, aferrada tan solo a mí único barco de salvación, el fuerte brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura.

Si, podría sentir un millón de tactos diferentes y perderme en la dura tarea de reconocerlos, pero el suyo marcaba la diferencia, las fuertes manos de Edward producían sensaciones alucinógenas en mi mente, y a pesar de sobrevivir a un mar de dudas, mi mente sentía conocer un punto fijo, el revoloteo de sentimientos con él cerca de mí.

Sentí dos cálidas corrientes atravesar mis mejillas formando surcos a su paso, sin duda aquel desahogo del cuál era víctima ayudaría con la tarea de eliminar mi visión borrosa.

Poco a poco mis ojos fueron despejados mostrándome uno de los peores paisajes de mi vida.

— ¡Muévete! —Exclamó su fuerte voz transmitida en sollozos— ¡Bella muévete ahora!

—No tienes porque levantarle la voz—escuché una fuerte declaración de paz escapar de los labios de Edward con decisión y tranquilidad— he sido yo…

— ¡Cierra la boca! —De nuevo un grito devastador amainó el terrible ambiente— ¡Deja de meterte en esto Cullen!

Una figura se sumó a la escena y agradecí a los cielos por ver sus rebeldes rizos una vez más.

—Bella —susurró mi hermano con expresión dudosa, me tendió su mano y la tomé de inmediato— ¿Estás bien cariño? —me miró entristecido y abrazó mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, me refugié allí hundiendo mis dedos como garras afiladas que atrapan una presa y luchan por ella, escondí mi rostro en el pecho de mi hermano y asentí sin fuerzas.

—Todo estará bien pequeña —sus palabras tranquilizadoras acariciaron mi oído mientras sus manos peinaban mi cabello.

— ¡Terminemos esto ahora! —Exigió aquella voz que quemaba el borde de mi alma— ¡Estoy cansado de esto!

Jasper me alejó un par de pasos fuera de la carpa y en cuanto mis fuerzas retomaron sus puestos de combate regresé la mirada al lugar para observar sin pena ni gloria el desastre que yo misma había creado.

— ¿Qué harás? —Le preguntó Edward sarcásticamente con la mandíbula cuadrada y las manos empuñadas— ¿La mataras como a Ethan?

— ¡Yo no lo maté! —Repudió con fuerza el contrincante escupiendo en el rostro del cobrizo— ¡tú nunca pudiste entenderlo!

—Lo único que sé—las pálidas manos de Edward sujetaron con fuerza la húmeda camisa del muchacho— es que lo perdí por tu maldita culpa y eso jamás cambiará —después de aquella declaración una lluvia de golpes se expandieron sobre los cuerpos de ambos, veía con horror como los níveos puños de Edward enmarcaban los costados del castaño mientras su contrincante partía por afectar su mandíbula y pecho.

Un profundo vacío se formó en mi pecho al aceptar que aquella catástrofe era mi gran obra.

— ¡Basta! —Mis gritos y jadeos se veían interrumpidos por gemidos de dolor que escapaban de los definidos cuerpos combatientes en una inútil guerra— ¡No lo hagan! —rogaba una y otra vez corriendo para separarlos, mis flácidas manos intentaban una y otra vez alejar un cuerpo del otro sin obtener éxito.

Tomé la camisa de Edward atrayéndolo hacia mí con la poca fuerza que mis manos reunían y ni siquiera conseguí recibir una mirada de su parte, cerré los ojos y tanteé en la nieve en busca de alguna piedra que sirviera como arma y encontré el límpido e infértil suelo donde la tierra yacía asfixiada.

Un grito frustrado escapó de mis labios mientras mis manos jalaban con fuerza mechones de mi cabeza, caí de rodillas a la fría superficie con llorosas súplicas abandonando mis labios decididas a parar aquella batalla, los conductos que permitían la entrada de aire a mi organismo se fueron cerrando poco a poco cortando las vías de mi respiración y sumergiéndome una vez más en el infierno de sensaciones que vaticinaba sentir.

Mi cabeza buscaba soluciones para mi desastre, me devanaba los sesos luchando para conseguir una manera de terminar con todo este error que ocurrió por mi causa.

— ¡Jasper! —exclamé con todo el aire dentro de mis pulmones, abrí los ojos y lo descubrí a él también, luchando por separarlos, en especial a Edward.

Entonces, y ayudada por la rápida actividad neuronal de mi cabeza, descubrí el pequeño indicio para encontrar una solución, con todas mis fuerzas acuné el rostro del castaño entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme fijamente.

—Mírame —supliqué con voz quebrada— te lo ruego, si algo sientes por mí, al menos dedícame una mirada, es lo único que pido.

Sus ojos se abrieron para mí con una invitación a indagar en aquel profundo mar que un día luché por descubrir, no existía esa anhelada confianza que tan solo él había podido brindarme, muy a cambio encontré tristeza y lágrimas desbordando las comisuras de su mirada, no podía mirar ese cálido y cristalino líquido esparcirse por sus mejillas sin sentir una nube de remordimientos sobre mi cabeza llamando insistentemente a la tormenta para que se colase dentro de mi conciencia y derramara truenos y centellas de culpa.

—Dimka —susurré sin aliento herida por un ardor que carcomía la sangre dentro de mi garganta— por favor, acaba con esto.

Sus grandes manos se detuvieron en seco sobre el pecho de Edward y tras soltar un suspiro se alejó a regañadientes del cuerpo de su contrincante, sus brazos poco a poco fueron liberados de la fuerza del cobrizo y las piernas de ambos les permitieron ponerse en pie.

Pude por fin respirar después de varios momentos de angustia, suspiré varias veces dejando que todas aquellas sensaciones fluyeran dentro de mí sin importarme las consecuencias, quería sentir toda esa culpa y tristeza por una vez en mi vida porque sabía que las merecía, conocía las razones que orillaron al par de hombres delante de mí para atacarse, tal vez no todas, pero parte de ellas nacieron de este latente pecho donde un herido corazón palpita.

Jasper ataba con fuerza los brazos de Edward mientras Demetri se aprovechaba de mi cintura transformándola en puerto de llegada, podía sentir sus largos dedos hundidos en la piel de mi cadera formando cardenales que difícilmente se marcharían.

— ¡Cálmense los dos! —Ordenó en un grito la fuerte voz de mi hermano— ¡Par de cabrones! ¡Pueden matarse a golpes cuando quieran pero no delante de mi hermana! ¡Si la quieren respétenla!

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró su ronca voz en mi oído— ¿por qué?

Llené de oxígeno mis pulmones y lo encaré con la verdad grabada en mi rostro.

—No paso nada —le respondí sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Estabas con él —reclamó tomando mi brazo con fuerza, clavé mis ojos en los suyos con dolor— seguramente listos para besarse, ¿Me ves cara de idiota? —compungida, gemí en cuanto sus fuertes dedos se hundieron en mi carne marcando la forma de sus uñas en mi piel, sus ojos flamearon rabia y dolor mientras incrustaba su mano libre en mi mandíbula— ¡maldita sea, habla! —exigió nuevamente sacudiendo mi cuerpo con toda su fuerza.

— ¡No la toques! —esa aterciopelada voz enviaba ordenes inútiles colaborando con la furia naciente en el pecho de Demetri.

—Suéltame —murmuré incrustando sus ojos en los míos mientras el vacío en mi pecho se expandía con cada una de las dagas que su mirada empuñaba en mi pecho— de una maldita vez te lo digo, no soy una muñeca, puedo sentir así que suéltame.

Sorpresivamente encontré al puño de mi rubio hermano a un palmo del rostro de mi novio.

—Mira Volturi, tu no me agradas y no sé por que te escogió, así que solo necesito que toques uno de sus cabellos para hundirte tres metros bajo tierra —su fuerte y neutra voz sonaba fría como tantas noches al hablar de mis padres, mi corazón se contrajo de dolor al escuchar al viejo Jasper plantarse de nuevo reanudado viejas raíces.

Demetri cerró sus ojos y abandonó el ataque a mi brazo, entrelacé mi mano con la de Jasper y lo atraje hacia mí para retroceder varios metros.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó esculcando dentro de mis ojos, decidí perderme durante unos minutos en la dulce miel fundida de mi hermano, su delicada y fuerte mirada.

—Si Jazz —susurré a modo de respuesta mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho— sácame de aquí —él, con su mentón sobre mi cabeza, asintió.

— ¡Bella! —de nuevo aquel seductor acento italiano resonó cerca de mi oído— ¡espera!

—Insistente —refunfuñó mi hermano aumentando la velocidad de nuestros pasos.

Me reí bajito.

—Espera —le pedí a mi acompañante— por favor.

Encaré a ambos temerosa de sus reacciones y sobre todo de aquella imagen que me llevaría del hermoso claro que ahora refulgía bajo la fuerte luz de la luna.

Ambos lucían golpeados, el labio de Edward estaba herido y supuse que parte de su nariz había sangrado por el fluido en su playera, no podía pensar en los hematomas internos que tendría debajo de la ropa. Por otro lado, dirigir mi mirada a Demetri me resultó algo doloroso, su reacción me hirió en lo más profundo y no podía con sentimientos tan fuertes en una sola noche; su frente tenía una herida sangrante de al menos tres centímetros y uno de sus ojos presentaba tonalidades verdosas.

—_Bimba _—susurró con arrepentimiento el castaño acercándose a mí— perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía, estaba cegado, hablemos —suplicó con la mirada húmeda y perdida.

—No soy una muñeca —hablé bastante alto para que ambos me escucharan— y puedo sentir —me giré en dirección a mi hermano y tomé su mano deseosa de alejarme pronto.

— ¡Bella! ¡_Bimba_! —ambos gritos fueron proferidos con fuerza pero algo nació dentro de mí, algo lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ignorar sus llamados y continuar con mi camino.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó mi hermano al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, me miró con el ceño fruncido y abrió sus brazos para recibirme, le sonreí gustosa y me hundí en aquel varonil pecho.

—Estoy…. —suspiré— estoy bien….creo.

—Bella —susurró Jasper acariciando mi cabello— mi _chicharra _—ambos reímos ante el apodo— debías crecer y lucir preciosa, tan preciosa como mamá, ¿sabes? —levantó mi cuerpo del suelo abrazando mis piernas con una de sus manos mientras el otro brazo acunaba mi cabeza y ascendió las escaleras despacio— ser tu hermano mayor es el trabajo más difícil de mi vida, pero lo disfruto muchísimo, cuidarte es una parte de mí —me abracé con fuerza a su húmeda chaqueta— es solo que a veces me resulta algo complicado, sobre todo cuando tienes pretendientes como los de hoy en la noche —se detuvo frente a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrió delicadamente, terminó su abrazo y me depositó en el suelo.

—Te quiero enana —confesó sonriendo radiante, besó mi coronilla y despeinó una vez más mi maraña de pelo.

—Te quiero Jazz —me abracé a él una vez más— muchas gracias por salvarme de este tornado, no habría podido sola.

—Vamos —bromeó— si quisieras podrías controlarlos a ambos, los tienes en la palma de tu mano.

Suspiré.

—No quiero tenerlos —murmuré mirándole a los ojos— no creo todo esto que me está pasando.

—Pues lo harás —sonrió— y ahora tienes que dormir, porque mañana tenemos turno doble y no podemos perder el dinero.

—Lo sé —entrelacé su mano con la mía— ¿Te quedas? —le pedí con voz de niña pequeña.

—Bella, ya estamos grandecitos para eso —arqueó una ceja incrédulo— ¿Y si sueño con Alice?

—Me encargaré de que no lo hagas —lo obligué a entrar en la habitación y encendí la luz.

—Múdate de ropa aquí, yo lo haré en el baño.

—Enana, de verdad no creo que sea una buena idea.

—No quiero dormir sola —confesé mirando al suelo— sé que voy a llorar.

—Chantajista —sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta— me pondré el pijama y vendré.

—Gracias —susurré con un hilo de voz mientras tomaba mi amado pantalón de tela y mi camiseta de algodón.

Suspiré dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta recuperar el aliento que mantenía mis labios secos.

Por primera vez en mi larga y jodida vida me sentí confundida, perdida después de cruzar una línea imaginaria que jamás me había planteado.

¿Quién diría que Edward Cullen se habría enamorado de mí?

No pude responder su pregunta por el millón de dudas que cruzaban mi cabeza en ese momento, y aún ahora me cuesta creer toda esa deliciosa declaración que escapó de sus labios con clara y decidida voz, lo cierto es que si en realidad Edward experimentaba todas esas sensaciones en su vida diaria, mis neuronas solo se reunían para formar la palabra amor en lo alto de mi frente.

¿Amor?

¡Cuán valederas y certeras resultaban sus palabras en mis recuerdos!

Su tacto, sus manos, su largo e intenso abrazo….

Si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias y meses atrás, si tan solo su actitud fuera diferente, ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas con un Edward diferente?

—Enana, más te vale que duermas a la pared —la reconfortante voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis cavilaciones y le agradecí mentalmente su intervención oportuna.

—De acuerdo Jazz —sonreí y terminé de mudarme de ropa en el baño.

Regresé a mi habitación con miles de bostezos escapando de mi boca, sujeté mi cabello en una coleta baja y me acurruqué bajo las cobijas observando el rostro embobado de mi hermano al hablar por teléfono.

—_También te extraño _—susurró avergonzado con una sonrisa en los labios— _te extraño mucho pequeña _—rió durante unos segundos y agachó la cabeza— _te amo Alice, descansa _—y con eso cerró el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre la cama en posición horizontal aplastando mis pies con su espalda.

— ¡Hey! Levántate.

—Bella, ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que resulta todo con tan solo escuchar una tintineante y chillona voz? —suspiró y se recostó a mi lado con una tonta sonrisa clavada en sus labios.

—Eh…. ¿no? —respondí en forma de pregunta mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho con mis párpados cayendo lentamente cansados de atestiguar un día poco normal.

—Algún día te enamorarás —declaró abrazándome con fuerza— y entonces comprenderás lo fabulosa que resulta esa voz.

Bostecé.

—No creo que me agraden los hombres con voz chillona —reí bajito y bostecé de nuevo—buenas noches Jazz.

—Buenas noches Bells.

.

.

.

Mis ojos incrustados en el oscuro techo de la jaula clamaban por libertad, mis manos se aferraban a las rejas rogando escapar al menos para disfrutar de la luz del sol una última vez y por último las lágrimas, aquellas horrorosas lágrimas que formaban un espejo pulcro y húmedo a mis pies reflejando a una mujer pérdida con la expresión de su rostro llorando sin emitir sonido alguno.

Bufé.

— ¡Maldito príncipe! —Gruñí con todas mis fuerzas— ¡si te importara al menos un poco vendrías a salvarme! ¡Puedes con números asesinos pero no con una simple jaula oscura! ¡Miedoso!

"_Tienes que encontrarme_"

Susurró su sedosa voz.

"_Por primera vez en tu vida acepta lo que sientes por mí y búscame_"

— ¿Estás ahí? —pregunté con un hilo de voz mientras mis ojos bailaban por todo el lugar en busca de señales suyas.

"_Encuéntrame_"

El musical sonido de su voz se transformó en un ruego.

"_Solo tú puedes salvarme esta vez, hice lo que pude por nosotros_"

—De…deja de decir mentiras —murmuré abrazando mis rodillas en cuanto una luz traspasó el techo de mi jaula— ni siquiera te conozco.

"_Recuérdame en tu memoria"_

— ¡No existes! —Exclamé con fuerza— ¡eres el producto de mi retorcida y necesitada mente! —Suspiré agitada— pero a pesar de eso… —mi voz se tornó en un débil arrullo— tienes que sacarme de aquí, no quiero estar lejos de ti.

"_Tú puedes salir, no me necesitas para eso_"

—Si te necesito —acepté mirando al rayo de luz que se colaba por el hoyo sobre mi cabeza—vuelve a mí.

"_No puedo, tienes que encontrarme_"

Espere varios minutos en silencio ansiosa de escuchar sus palabras una vez más y me hallé desesperada y sola en un inmutable silencio.

—No te vayas —sollocé con los labios secos— no me dejes sola.

"_Tienes que encontrarme_"

.

.

.

— ¡No te vayas! —exclamé levantando mi cuerpo de la cama, de nuevo me encontré en el oscuro paisaje de mi habitación con una fuerte mano acariciando mi cabeza, las piernas me temblaban y tanto mis manos como mi frente estaban perladas de un desagradable sudor.

—Bella estoy aquí —susurró la voz de mi hermano— tranquila enana, tranquila.

Un grito ensordecedor escapó de mis labios alterando el sistema nervioso de Jasper.

—Cálmate, ¡Hey! Estoy aquí —el rubio me acurrucó contra su pecho limpiando las frías y traicioneras lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos.

— ¡No puedo! —Chillé empuñando mis manos en las cobijas— ¡estoy cansada!

—No tienes que hacer nada —murmuró mi hermano abrazándome con fuerza— solo dormir, cierra tus ojos.

— ¿Por qué carajos me pasa esto a mí? —la pregunta escapó de mis labios acompañada de un gran bostezo.

—Solo duerme _chicharra_, cierra tus ojitos y duerme.

Me reí contra la camisa de dormir de Jasper y poco a poco la inconsciencia se apoderó de mi mente otra vez.

.

.

.

Una fuerte presión se ejercía sobre mis muñecas y otra mucho más grande sujetaba mis pies al suelo, abrí los ojos y me descubrí atada a un inmenso cedro con toda la espesura propia de la noche acariciando mis descubiertos brazos, los ermitaños y desoladores sonidos emitidos por el silbar del aire y el crujir de las ramas estremecieron mi cuerpo varias veces.

Mis dientes castañeaban incesables y me vi perdida en el mismo momento en que una sombra se me enfrentaba con una rojiza capucha cubriendo su rostro.

—_Bimba mía _—acarició mi mejilla con las suaves yemas de sus dedos y descubrió su rostro mostrándome las delicadas y sensuales facciones de Demetri mucho más marcadas— _¿mi rimpiangesti? ¿ Mi rimpiangesti al meno un po'?_ —mi cerebro no podía traducir sus palabras para convertirlas en algo entendible a mi lenguaje y tan solo me vi obligada a devolverle la mirada, incrusté mis ojos en lo suyos disfrutando una vez más el azul resplandeciente de sus ojos, esculqué dentro de ellos rogándole que me hablara en español y entonces sucedió.

El iris de sus pupilas fue tornándose lila hasta tomar el color rojo por la delantera, Demetri hundió sus fuertes dedos de mármol en mí mandíbula obligándome a observar aquellos colmillos atemorizantes que adornaban las comisuras de su boca.

—¡_Parla_! —Exigió apretando su cuerpo al mío— ¡_risponde!_

—N…no pu…puedo —tartamudeé impresionada.

Casi como un borrón, una sombra rápida con cabellos cobrizos se acercó a mí hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello.

Comencé a temblar del miedo con mis piernas a punto de desfallecer en cuanto sentí un roce de labios húmedos recorriendo mi piel.

Demetri destrozó el nudo con una fuerza increíble y me levantó en brazos permitiéndome por fin observar el rostro de su compañero.

Era él, con sus mismas facciones un tanto distorsionadas, la nariz un poco más pequeña, el labio superior mucho más grueso y un iris dorado y reluciente en sus ojos, me sonrió en cuanto lo vi y acercó mi boca a la suya mostrando el par de atrayentes colmillos.

—_Mi hermano escoge muy bien sus presas _—declaró con voz sensual mientras me sentía caer en el áspero y seco suelo del bosque.

El par de vampiros se miraron entre sí y sonrieron maquiavélica y seductoramente, se agacharon a la altura de mi cuello y depositaron dos suaves besos a cada lado de mi boca.

— _Tienes tu derecho Ethan_—susurró Demetri cerca de mi oído mordiendo con suavidad mi cuello.

Sentí ambos cuerpos destilando sensualidad mientras sus pálidas y deliciosas bocas derrochaban besos por toda la piel de mi cuello.

—_Eres mía _—susurró el cobrizo con su fuerte mano apresando mi cintura— _y Edward tendrá que soportarlo._

Y de pronto dos pares de colmillos se incrustaron en mi piel causándome el mayor dolor de mi vida con un gran placer impregnado en cada una de sus caricias.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y encontré el blanco techo de mi dormitorio envuelto en la leve oscuridad procedente de la madrugada, giré la cabeza para asegurarme de la presencia de mi hermano y de su buen sueño.

Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza sobre su brazo derecho intentando recuperarme de semejante episodio.

—Ya duérmete enana —suspiró Jasper con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Te desperté? —le pregunté en un tono dulzón e inocente.

—No—contestó frunciendo la boca— para nada, aún estoy dormido.

—Ah —susurré abrazándolo— que bien.

—Sí, bueno —respiró pausadamente— el zombie aquí presente necesita dormir, así que si no dejas de soñar con Edward me veré en la obligación de marcharme.

—No sueño con Edward —susurré muy bajito hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Niégalo cuantas veces quieras —se alzó de hombros y acomodó la almohada bajo su cabeza— a fin de cuentas estoy dormido y mañana no recordaré nada.

.

.

.

El resto de la noche transcendió sin mayores contra tiempos, dormí con tranquilidad el par de horas que me restaban antes de tener que enfrentar al maldito y escurridizo sol de Forks.

Por la mañana ambos desayunamos con el tiempo justo para llegar a Port Ángeles y tomar turnos dobles como habíamos acordado, no quería recordar ninguno de mis sueños-pesadilla así que mantuve la cabeza ocupada atendiendo el mayor número de mesas posible, lo cierto es que Edward y yo tendríamos tutoría hoy de 9 a 12 de la mañana, pero no le encontré el objetivo a la clase de hoy ya que el examen lo había dado hace un buen par de días.

Tal vez sí huía de él, si alguien me preguntara la causa, tendría que culpar a mi seguridad ya que ella no me permite hablar o abordarle de nuevo después de haber escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras la noche de ayer.

Estaba dividida, mi corazón se encontraba fragmentado en miles de pedazos esparcidos por todo mi herido pecho, una parte de mí quería hablar con Demetri y otra quería golpearlo por su actitud desconfiada conmigo, una parte de mí quería acudir a la casa Cullen y hablar con Edward, aclararle que mis sentimientos por él no son los mismos y que continuar con esa insistencia no nos llevaría a ningún lugar, y otra parte, una parte ilusionada y malditamente feliz, quería hablar con él y responderle esa pregunta que había formulado antes de que todo ocurriera, esa parte de mí quería responderle que era amor lo que sentía y que era hermoso escuchar de su boca un sentimiento naciente y tan bien declarado como tan solo él lo pudo hacer.

Luchaba con esa parte de mi alma muchas veces, a cada instante para ser específicos, yo no sabía nada de mis sentimientos, ni siquiera me había cuestionado amar o no a Demetri, mucho peor acerca de Edward.

Estaba completamente perdida, no encontraba la palabra amor en ninguno de sus rostros, Edward y Dimka eran enigmas del área 51 para mí, al primero lo relacionaba con rabia y desilusión en un principio y en cuanto recordaba su confesión de anoche la palabra confusión echaba raíces junto a su nombre, al segundo no tardaba mucho en buscarle un sentimiento, cariño, amistad, atracción y sensualidad y durante unos segundos desilusión también por la noche anterior.

Pero ninguno de los dos llamaba al amor dentro de mi alma, no sentía chispas eléctricas ni el estómago se me daba la vuelta al escuchar sus nombres, no tenía una señal específica y cada uno plantaba una punzada diferente en mi pecho.

Edward era como un diente de león, una de esas flores tan bonitas y llamativas que resultan absolutamente bipolares, al acariciarla tus dedos hormiguean ansiosos por sentir para siempre la suave y tersa textura de sus pétalos y el misterio en su tallo, y en cuanto la flor decide terminar con su ciclo se convierte en algo triste y bipolar, no permite que toques sus pétalos ya que estos se han transformado en débiles semillas que fluyen con la fuerza del viento, en cierta forma el diente de león muere en cuanto pierde sus pétalos, pero cada semilla se planta en un nuevo lugar deseando aparecer y respirar el aire cálido una vez más.

Demetri por otro lado bien podría representar una rosa, magnífica y pasajera, su belleza es exhalada por cada uno de los poros de su corola y la superficie de sus pétalos es irrepetible, permanece cerrada al inicio y con el paso del tiempo y mucha confianza, la rosa se muestra para ti dispuesta a ser observada, pero no siempre resulta suave y gentil, también ella puede defenderse con crudas espinas nacientes de su tallo, y al final del camino muere, su carne se seca y poco a poco se veía descubierta y herida al final de sus días.

Así se mostraban ellos para mí, diferentes y semejantes al mismo tiempo.

Aún no podía hablar de mis sentimientos con decisión, estaba segura de mis dudas y preguntas, pero no encontraba respuestas satisfactorias para mi cabeza.

¿Qué sí sentía amor?

Juraría con toda mi convicción un fuerte no, hasta hace un par de meses atrás.

Demetri no me llamó.

Y sí, revisé el teléfono un millón de veces como una más de tantas novias desesperadas, no sentía la necesidad de escuchar su voz y tampoco ansiaba besarlo, tan solo quería hablar con él y aclarar sus dudas, quería escucharlo reclamarme por el teléfono, pero sobre todas las cosas clamaba por escuchar salir un _"estoy bien"_ de sus labios, me conformaría con eso.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, terminé mi turno en el restaurante y tomé un autobús para llegar a casa temprano ansiando beber algo caliente y hundirme bajo las cobijas.

Para mi desgracia la última parada se realizaba a metros de mi casa, por tanto al llegar, obligadamente caminé al menos dos cuadras hasta llegar a mi acogedor hogar justo a tiempo para contestar el teléfono.

—Diga —contesté con voz neutra mientras recostaba mi cabeza en el sillón favorito de papá.

— _¡Bella!_ —saludó alegre la voz de mi prima.

—Rose, estoy un poco cansada, yo….

—_Lo sé, lo sé, quieres dormir un rato y arreglar la casa como todas las tardes de sábado, como sea, Tanya y Nessie apoyan mi idea de salir a bailar un rato a Seattle, y nos preguntábamos…_

—No, no me apunto —jugaba con el dobladillo de mi sweater, perdida en los colores de la lana— tengo que preparar la final de historia y limpiar un poco mi habitación, pero todas deberían ir.

— _¡No queremos ir sin ti prima!_ —chilló una voz muy conocida para mí al otro lado de la línea.

—Chicas, también las extraño, y lamento no poder disfrutar de sus vacaciones aquí, pero de verdad quiero dormir un poco, soñé toda la noche y nadie pudo descansar.

—_Solo un rato _—gimió la voz de Vanesa— _Bells, por favor, dos, tres, cuatro horas, ¡bah! Es nada para una súper prima como tú._

Me reí.

—Monstruito, de verdad tengo que estudiar —suspiré arriesgada y un bostezo escapó de mi boca— pero podemos salir otro rato, el viernes si quieren.

Se oyó un silencio vacilante.

—_Está bien _—aceptó Rosalie— _pero me la debes, solo estás deprimida porque Volturi te atrapó con las manos en el cobrizo _—se escucharon tres carcajadas femeninas—_ si quieres piensa todo lo que te dé la gana, devánate los sesos buscando una solución decente, así eres tú_.

—Gracias Rose —murmuré con sarna— nos vemos el lunes en clases —colgué el teléfono y caminé a la cocina.

Me preparé la mejor taza de chocolate caliente y ascendí las escaleras lentamente, una vez arriba abrí la tapa de mi _notebook _y comencé con mi proyecto final de historia.

Alice y yo habíamos planeado hacer una presentación en Power Point con las deidades griegas como tema central, la noche de ayer era la acordada para terminar el trabajo pero por obvias razones no pudimos concluirlo y terminé con un archivo inservible en mi computadora.

Comencé a trabajar paso a paso introduciendo imágenes e información de cada personaje de la mitología griega y varias leyendas basadas en cada relación incestuosa de la que habían sido protagonistas.

Cada descripción era detallada y me esforcé por conseguir información certera utilizando de fondo bibliográfico la Wikipedia.

Al llegar a la mitad del trabajo recordé que los nombres de tres o cuatro templos resultaban difíciles de conseguir y Alice lo había hallado utilizando el internet de un museo en Phoenix cuando residía allá, forcé mi memoria sin resultados y como último recurso llamé a la casa de los Cullen esperando que Esme contestara el teléfono.

Marqué el número con dedos temblorosos y esperé con paciencia respirando agitadamente.

Escuchaba desesperada los pitidos en mi oído y por fin el descolgar del teléfono ocurrió, al fondo se escuchaban risas y los efectos especiales de una película de acción a todo volumen.

—_Emmett bájale _—rió su aterciopelada voz mientras contestaba— _¿Diga?_

Y en ese preciso momento mi voz decidió huir.

— _¿Hay alguien ahí?_ —preguntó preocupado.

—….

—Responda por favor —bufó y los sonidos se detuvieron por un instante.

— ¿Está Alice? —pregunté con un hilo de voz ronca que arañaba mi garganta.

— _¿Bella, eres tú?_ —murmuró sorprendido.

—Si —susurré con la sílaba muriendo en mis labios— ¿Alice…?.

—_Ah _—rezongó algo decepcionado— _acaba de salir con Jasper para tú casa, al parecer tienen un trabajo de historia pendiente._

—Grra…cias —respondí con una burbuja de saliva deslizándose en seco sobre la piel de mi laringe.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —colgué el auricular en ese preciso momento y corrí al baño para beber algo de agua y refrescarme la garganta.

El resto del trabajo lo hicimos ambas, Jasper decidió prepararnos la cena, o al menos se digno en pedir la pizza por sí mismo, fue agradable pensar en algo más que la seda imaginaria de su voz enmarcada en mi frente, por supuesto deseaba ansiosa terminar con todo el infierno que vibraba sobre mi cabeza en cuanto recordaba su rostro y de inmediato cada facción se conectaba con la del sueño de la noche pasada.

A pesar de que ambos sueños fueron en realidad crueles pesadillas podía sentir cierto nivel de placer en mi rostro si me permitía recordar los húmedos besos que ambos depositaban sobre mi piel, sonaría de cualquier manera pervertido, pero aquel sueño resultó mucho más agradable que el anterior y si pudiera afinar un par de detalles y suprimir varias escenas, me encantaría repetirlo.

Ya llegada la noche recibimos una llamada de mi abuela, Marie se lo estaba pasando en grande con nuevos amigos y un ambiente mucho más agradable que dos adolescentes alborotados, le quedaban un par de días y sonaba nerviosa al teléfono pero no le di importancia, tal vez el tener que alejarse de tantas cosas divertidas le afectaba un poco.

Esa noche no soñé con mi príncipe desconocido, sin embargo la pesadilla vampírica se repitió con mucha más intensidad.

Desperté con pocas ganas de seguir mi día, tome una ducha y me mudé a unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa holgada, desayuné con Jasper y casi al terminar saltó de la silla como resortito afinado, prometió regresar para almorzar junto con Alice y me pidió disculpas por no pasar la mañana conmigo, le excusé negando con la cabeza y por poco tengo que echarlo de casa para que pudiera ver a su novia en paz.

Revisé los apuntes de biología varias veces dispuesta a dar un buen final de esa materia y casi a las once encendí el teléfono celular de mi mesa de noche, antes de dormir lo había apagado cansada de mirar la pantalla desesperada, finalmente me había decidido a llamarle yo, para mí era importante escuchar su voz y hablar como una pareja civilizada, me importaba un comino que pensaba él de esta situación, no había cometido error alguno la noche pasada, tan solo escuchar una declaración de amor que con gusto le contaría si Demetri me escuchara.

Marqué el número segura de mí misma y escuche pitar la llamada dos veces antes de reconocer aquel acento italiano remarcado en cada letra "n" que sus labios exhalaban.

—Hola —saludé respirando agitada— tal vez no quieras oírme, pero para mí era importante hablar contigo, explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas.

—_Bella _—habló autómata— _también quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?_

—Si —suspiré internamente, el almuerzo con Jasper podía esperar un par de horas— te espero.

—_De acuerdo _—y sin más colgó la llamada creando un nudo en mi pecho del cuál desconocía su significado.

Recogí mis libros y los apilé sobre el escritorio, ordené un poco el salón y llamé a Jasper.

—_Enana, ¿está todo bien?_

—Si Jazz, solo quería pedirte un par de horas.

— _¿Para?_

Suspiré.

—Demetri vendrá —confesé— y necesito hablar con él para aclarar las cosas.

—_No estoy seguro de esto Bella, el tipo es muy bipolar para mi gusto._

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, esta casa es tan mía como tuya —tragué en seco— Jasper son solo unos minutos que bien puedes disfrutar con Alice, ¿por favor?

— _¿Y si…?_

—Si pasa algo te llamo, lo prometo Jazz, solo….dame esta oportunidad para hablar con él.

Bufó.

—_Es tu vida amorosa Bella, no la compliques más._

Cortó la llamada y me dejó anonadada por unos instantes.

Serví café y bebí dos tragos largos temblando de frío, a decir verdad hoy tendríamos que visitar a mamá y papá como todos los domingos pero ninguno de los dos encontró valor suficiente para enfrentarlos sin hablar de nuestros errores.

Tenía mucho que contarle a mamá, a veces sentía que ella me escuchaba, y desahogarme con Reneé me resultaba fortificante.

En cuanto a Jasper, no podía hablar mucho acerca de él, Alice es la indicada, lo sé, pero aún percibo esa chispa de indecisión por parte de los dos, como si tan solo pasaran el tiempo temerosos de enfrentar el futuro.

El timbre sonó y me levanté como si tuviera tachuelas en el trasero corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Hola —saludé tímidamente al dibujar su definida silueta retorciendo los canales de lluvia.

Dimka ladeó la cabeza y se abrió paso al salón, una vez allí se acomodó en el sillón principal.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando la taza de café junto al teléfono.

Asentí.

—Esto….Demetri, ¿Por qué no llamaste?

—¿Por qué habría de llamar a una mujer que me engañó?

—Entre Edward y yo no pasó nada —me lo pensé dos veces antes de seguir— fue él quien me sacó de la Conducente y me llevó al bosque, no hice nada.

¿Por qué no gritaste? Podías pedir ayuda, estabas justo detrás de la _balli_.

—Claro que grite, pero nadie me escuchaba, en realidad….

—No —cortó firme— la realidad es que querías irte con él, tal vez no conscientemente —frunció el ceño y rastros de dolor afloraron en su rostro— pero lo hiciste, apuesto que reíste en alguna ocasión y te agradó escuchar su voz, te gusta Edward _bimba,_ y no puedes negarme eso.

—Demetri, yo solo…. —me crucé de brazos y suspiré— quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

— ¿Creías que moriría por ti? —Preguntó sarcástico— no sueñes Bella.

— ¡Qué bien! —Exclamé con la voz quebrada— pensé que te importaba un poco más, y no —mis ojos se humedecieron nublando mi visión—no creía que morías por mí, solo esperaba que te hubieras arrepentido de tu actitud en aquel prado, pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir que no me importa lo que tenemos! —reclamó caminando con los ojos enrojecidos y la boca fruncida, se detuvo a metros de mí— me importa mucho, pero no quiero hacerte sufrir.

—Tú no me haces sufrir —susurré débil en cuanto sus fuertes manos atraparon mi cintura acercándome a él.

—Si lo hago Bella —sonrió triste y acarició mi mejilla— tu no sientes por mí lo mismo que yo por ti, son sentimientos distintos, muy parecidos e incluso pueden confundirse, pero sé lo que te digo.

—Yo —suspiré y clavé mis ojos en los suyos— sé que te quiero —un susurro escapó de mis labios y reavivó una llama en su expresión— pero no puedo perdonar la manera en la que me trataste, me dolió Demetri, cada palabra tuya y la forma en la que me mirabas, me dolió mucho saber que no confiabas en mí.

—Yo confío en ti —aseguró acercando su rostro al mío— es en él en quién no confío.

—Todo eso me hizo pensar Dimka, y no sé si quiera seguir con una relación donde no existe la confianza, y mucho menos el respeto.

— ¡Confío en ti, te respeto! —Exclamó hundiendo sus dedos en mi cadera— no te quiero perder.

— ¿Por qué no llamaste? —repetí la pregunta con la mandíbula rígida.

—Por qué….

—Yo puedo responderte —murmuré acercando mi rostro al suyo, tanto que podía sentir su hálito maravilloso chocando contra mi boca y obligándola a reaccionar— esperabas que yo lo hiciera —susurré alejando sus manos de mi cuerpo— querías que yo te buscara, que rogara por ti —ahora mi voz era alta y expresaba toda la molestia y decepción que sentí por él la noche anterior— querías escucharme destrozada al teléfono.

—Eso no es cierto —sacudió la cabeza en negación y se acercó a mí— Bella, no llamé porque no sabía cómo enfrentarte.

— ¡Simple! —Levanté las manos al cielo— vienes aquí o tomas el maldito teléfono que tienes en el bolsillo y marcas mi número.

—No es solo por la discusión _Bimba _—se rascó la nuca— deja que me explique, yo…

— ¿Vas a excusarte en la Conducente? Siempre te disculpas con ella y tus ocupaciones de hijo del dueño, y ¿sabes?, sería bueno conocer qué carajo haces ahí, por qué consume tu tiempo de una forma increíble.

—Escucha, por favor….

—No Dimka, tú ni siquiera te disculpaste conmigo por lo que hiciste, y pides que te escuche…

—Bella….

—No, esto va a cambiar, si esta relación quiere seguir entonces cambiaremos varios puntos, no quiero más secretos ni….

—Me voy a casar —murmuró sin más con voz segura cortando mi lengua por la mitad.

Me mareé de inmediato perdiendo la fuerza de mis piernas, casi caigo contra el suelo de no ser por el brazo del sofá donde pude sostener mi peso.

— ¿Qué dices? —le pregunté en un susurro mientras una cálida corriente invadía mis ojos invitándolos a dejar fluir las lágrimas.

—_Bimba _—corrió hacia mí y abrazó mi cuerpo hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro, sin embargo mis brazos no pudieron reaccionar a las caricias de su nariz y boca contra mi piel— pequeña —susurró besando mi cuello— perdóname por esto, pero no me dejabas hablar.

—Explícate —pedí caminando desequilibrada hacia el sofá amplio, él se abrazó a mi cintura y me acomodó en su regazo mirando fijamente mis ojos para poder hablar.

—Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé de Ethan?

Asentí limpiando mis lágrimas con mi manga derecha.

—Yo… —tomó aire— la verdad muchas cosas pasaron en ese accidente y mi padre llegó a la resolución que al terminar mi instituto tendría que regresar a Italia para la universidad.

— ¡Dijiste me voy a casar idiota! ¿Puedes hablar de eso? —le pedí furiosa golpeando su pecho, él tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

—Al llegar mi edad… ¿Alguna vez te conté de la historia de amor de mis padres?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Aro se casó con mi madre a los dieciocho, ella tenía su misma edad, tenía que seguir la tradición, todos los miembros varones de la familia Volturi tienen que casarse al llegar mi edad.

—Y tú también —susurré mirándolo fijamente.

—Correcto, me voy a Italia Bella y tengo que casarme en el mismo país —suspiró— todo se salió de control, ayer se cumplían cinco años de la muerte de Ethan y mi padre al recordarlo decidió tomar represalias, tenía que correr a los Cullen de la Conducente y no lo hice, todo por ti, Bella por ti me gané uno de los más grandes regaños de mi vida, y cuando salí desesperado a buscarte me encontré con que habías escapado con Edward….

— ¡Yo no me escapé! —Chillé golpeando su pecho— ¡entiéndelo maldita sea!

—Estabas con él, sientes algo por Cullen y no me lo puedes negar.

—No quiero volver al punto anterior —murmuré con voz neutral levantándome de su regazo.

—Me voy a casar y tenía que enfrentarte para decírtelo, es todo.

— ¿No puedes negarte? ¿Dejarás ir todo lo que tenemos por la borda? —las palabras salían con el mayor descontrol posible de mi boca y pronto las acallé con una de mis manos.

— ¿Qué tenemos Bella? —Me preguntó sonriendo mientras atraía mi cuerpo al suyo— ¿Nos amamos? ¿Estamos completamente enamorados el uno del otro? ¿Darías tu vida por mí? ¿Te casarías con un hombre a quién conoces apenas hace cuatro meses? ¿Me entregarías tu vida?

Respiré confundida durante varios instantes y caí de rodillas ante él mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

—La cosa es, Bella, que en estas últimas horas descubrí que siento por ti la mayor atracción sexual que jamás he sentido en mi vida, y que por supuesto te tengo cariño, pero yo no te amo, y no sé si con el tiempo tal vez podría haberte amado, te quiero _Bimba_, más de lo que puedes imaginar, pero no te amo.

"_No te amo"_

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza causando cierta satisfacción con oleadas de paz y tranquilidad dirigidas a mi aletargado corazón.

—No siento corrientes eléctricas cuando te toco y tampoco me ilusionada la idea de casarme contigo, te quiero Isabella, mucho más que a mi propia vida, disfruté cada arranque contigo porque me hizo sentir vivo, pero no te amo, no como debe amar un hombre a una mujer si quiere convertirla en su esposa, no te imagino criando a mis hijos o recibiéndome una madrugada después de pasar toda la noche en la Conducente, pero te imagino retorciéndote bajo mi cuerpo llena de placer, yo te deseo Bella pero no te amo y lamento haber confundido las cosas, haber traspasado límites que yo mismo me impuse en cuanto decidí comenzar esto, siento verte así, llorando por mí causa, yo….

—Tú, cerrarás tu boca ahora mismo —murmuré levantándome con las mejillas arreboladas de sangre por la rabia, limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi sweater y me permití incrustar mis ojos en los suyos una última vez— no quiero escuchar disculpas llenas de lástima, viví la lástima Demetri, la sentí con fuerza volcando mi mundo y la escuché de los labios de mi propia abuela, y no quiero que sientas lástima por mí porque finalmente tuviste los pantalones para decirme algo que debías haber dicho hace mucho tiempo —suspiré decidida— yo tampoco te amo —y esas cuatro palabras me devolvieron parte de mi tranquilidad mental en menos de un segundo con el alivio encargado de sanar recorriendo mis venas a la velocidad de la luz.

—Lo nuestro no fue amor, y me equivoqué escogiéndote a ti para terminar con lo que un día empecé —sonrió y avanzó varios pasos hasta llegar a mi frente— te quiero mucho, y sacié muchos de mis deseos contigo.

—No fue amor, fue atracción, necesidad —corroboré con la seguridad floreciendo en mi pecho— fue una fantástica utopía donde pude encontrar al anhelado hombre perfecto, tú eras un sueño conmigo, adrenalina, pasión, dulzura, cariño, la mejor mezcla de todos los tiempos, y por alguna razón creí que podría tenerte así de fácil.

—Lamento todos esos ataques de celos, pero eras mi novia en ese entonces y yo peleo por lo mío, sin importar si me aferré o no a esa persona, si es mío se mantiene mío y nadie lo toca, sentí envidia de él, de ver como tus dedos se hundían en su espalda, como si con tan solo arañarlo pudieras imprimir una marca de propiedad en Edward, no quería que te sintieras así conmigo, pero quería que alguien sintiera _eso_ conmigo.

— ¿Eras mi novia? —murmuré citándolo con un agradable calor esparciéndose por mi pecho, decidí ignorar el resto de su confesión para evitar que mi cabeza enloqueciera por completo con el leve indicio de los recuerdos.

—No quiero seguir con esto, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que el único sentimiento que nos une es una fuerte atracción y un gran cariño compañero de la amistad, así que desearía terminar esto como simples amigos, no quiero perderte, no podría sobrevivir sin ti Bella, y aún cuando suene cliché es la verdad, eres importante para mí, una pieza invaluable en la restauración de mi conciencia, y alejarme de ti sería triste, solo… —sonrió y se alzó de hombros— regresemos un par de semanas atrás, cuando el título de amigos encajaba en nuestra unión.

—Italia ¿eh? —pasé un brazo por sus anchos hombros.

Asintió.

—Y una rubia despampanante y por cierto muy ansiosa de ser mi esposa.

— ¿Me engañaste? —abrí los ojos como platos y él me miró desconcertado.

—No Bella, contigo la conciencia me pesaba más de lo normal —se rió en un chiste privado— pero mis padres se encargaron de, afinar detalles —me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Por eso tu familia me trató tan mal cuando fui a tu casa?

—Puede ser —torció la boca— tú no tienes la culpa de mis errores.

— ¿Por qué eres tan misterioso?

Suspiró.

—A veces, Bella, es mejor no conocer algunos episodios de la vida de tu ex novio, probablemente querrías golpearme si lo sabes.

Bufé.

—No creo que sea tan malo.

—Olvida las competencias, sácalas de tu vida —me pidió con la mirada seria— y no busques venganza porque sí no terminaras herido como yo.

— ¿Herido? —susurré intrigada.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez, debo regresar a la Conducente.

—Siempre —recalqué la palabra gesticulando con mi mano derecha— tienes que regresar a la Conducente.

—Pero puedes seguir soñando —ignoró mi reclamo— busca esa jodida utopía que tanto quieres, tal vez la consigas pronto, nadie sabe las vueltas que da la vida.

— ¡Bah! Estoy cansada —le confesé en todo sentido— no quiero encontrar nada que no sea solo para mí, y en realidad necesito dormir.

—Te quiero Bella, y espero que si descubres mis razones llegues a perdonarme.

—Dimka —suspiré y lo abracé con fuerza— no sé nada por lo que deba patear tu trasero, así que deja el drama a un lado que mi vida en las últimas horas se ha resumido a lágrimas.

—Empecé esto por intereses personales, pero descubrí a la mejor chica de todos los tiempos en mi labor —ambos reímos con distintos acentos— lo digo en serio _Bimba_, siempre serás mi nena, esa mujer atrevida y diferente que me golpeó de frente sin que le importara nada, nunca nadie ocupará tu lugar en mi vida porque dejaste huellas, pero me equivoqué al pensar que algo contigo cambiaría la situación de mi alma.

— ¿Por qué me elegiste? —le pregunté después de varios minutos de silencio achicando los ojos.

—Porque eras lo único que _él_ no tenía —y con eso selló mis labios con un dulce beso de despedida marcando su perfume italiano en mi ropa y su exótico sabor en mi boca.

Se alejó de mí después de depositar un rudo beso en mi frente y caminó hacia la puerta con aire decidido.

— ¿Y Ethan? —exclamé al verlo marcharse en un intento de saciar mi curiosidad.

Se detuvo y me encaró con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa felina.

—Es mi pasado, y no revivo mi pasado —susurró todas esas palabras con cuidado y cerró la puerta al salir dejándome con una pequeña "O" en toda mi expresión.

Caminé como zombie hacia mi habitación y ahogué todas las voces de mi cerebro con la primera canción aleatoria que mi _ipod_ me impuso.

No quería pensar, estaba muriendo lentamente con el desgaste de mi vida fundida en descubrir el maldito significado del amor y la dirección de mis sentimientos, y de pronto, la estúpida melodía a pesar del alto volumen me hizo recordar….

_And its you, and me, and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you, and me, and all of the people_

_And I don´t know why, I can´t keep my eyes off of you._

Él...

De nuevo las ideas arremolinadas en mi mente…


	20. Actos y Efectos

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XX-**

* * *

**Actos y Efectos  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Me mordí el labio ansiosa.

La hoja delante de mí estaba llena de preguntas de opción múltiple acerca de la biología en todos sus campos, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía nervios por mí, sino por él.

Solo le di una clase a Edward y por lo claridad con la que la recuerdo, no le expliqué nada acerca de los campos laborales.

Hundí mis uñas en la madera debajo de la banca y me decidí por contestar mi examen con la mayor concentración del mundo.

Lo cierto es que mi domingo resultó siendo uno de los peores días de mi vida, almorcé sola con la cabeza hecha una mierda por la confusión y cené un triste pedazo de pizza recalentada mirando ausente una fotografía de mis padres. Jasper llegó tarde y se excusó conmigo por fallarme a la hora de la comida sin conocer de mis tratos con su maquiavélica novia.

Llamé a Alice y le rogué mantener a mi hermano lejos de casa por kilómetros de distancia, quería estar sola, pensar en idioteces como siempre, pero sola, incluso tragarme el pedazo de masa sola, y no, tampoco era masoquismo, pero a veces, los ataques de depresión en la época adolescente se viven solos, creo.

Nadie tenía porque atestiguar mi pésimo estado de ánimo, en realidad me hizo falta la visita al cementerio, la tumba de mis padres resultaba siendo el único lugar donde mi corazón podía latir despreocupado.

Si pensaba que aclarar mis sentimientos con Demetri ayudaría a mi confusión mental realmente estaba equivocada.

Había aceptado que no lo amaba con mucha seguridad, y me enorgullecía por ello, el único problema es que la duda de sentir amor permanecía hundiendo sus raíces en mi pecho como garras que atraviesan la tierra para que su semilla pueda crecer.

Muy aparte de que dos días de depresión adolescente no resultaban muy relajantes para un pésimo estado de ánimo como el mío.

"_Opción uno en la pregunta dos"_

"_Opción cuatro en la pregunta cinco" _

Deseaba que Edward fuera un vampiro lector de mentes como la película que vi por cable el domingo en la noche, tal vez podría escuchar mis respuestas y contestar su maldito examen correctamente.

Quería que saliera bien en su final, pero no conocía a ciencia cierta las razones por las cuáles esa necesidad me invadía, bien podía ser producto de mi interés por pasar cálculo, o por razones mucho más vergonzosas y extrañas para mí. Como por ejemplo, verlo sonreír.

Si…eh…bueno, no había visto a Edward hace dos días y un par de horas, no es que lo extrañara o algo así, pero me resultaba incómodo este vacío oscuro en mi pecho por partida doble. Ya que mí príncipe desconocido tampoco había aparecido anoche en mis sueños, ambos me habían abandonado a merced de los vampiros.

"_Opción seis en la pregunta catorce"_

"_Opción uno en la pregunta dieciséis"_

La pesadilla de Ethan se repitió dos veces la noche del domingo, su rostro aparecía muchas veces en mi mente, tanto que llegué a grabarme cada detalle de sus facciones.

No estaba completamente segura de porque lo relacionaba con Edward, tal vez porque él le daba mucha importancia al muchacho. Lo cierto es que imaginaba a Ethan con cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes y varios gestos diferentes y similares a la vez en comparación con Edward. Por ejemplo, la altura de su nariz perfilada, o el grosor de sus labios y sus mejillas, me imaginaba a un niño sonriente de catorce o quince años un tanto regordete y muy similar a Cullen.

—Tienen cinco minutos para depositar su examen sobre mi mesa y salir —la voz del señor Banner salió fuerte directamente de sus pulmones mientras mi pluma firmaba la última pregunta.

"_Opción…..ninguna de las anteriores en la pregunta veinte"_

Suspiré internamente y deposité el examen en la mesa del profesor, él me dedicó una sonrisa paternal y me invitó con la mano a abandonar el salón.

Tomé mi morral y escapé del aula de clases, el trabajo de historia lo entregaríamos Alice y yo en la sala de computación del instituto en presencia de nuestro "agradable" profesor, así que caminé hacia mi casillero y apilé mi cuaderno de biología dentro, mientras un delicado sobre de papel amarillo resbalaba de mis manos hacia el suelo, cerré la puerta del casillero con prisa y sostuve la correspondencia entre mis manos.

Las yemas de mis dedos disfrutaron de una magnífica sensación al rozar el papel liso, abrí la solapa principal con lentitud y al hacerlo encontré una hoja delgada y amarillenta con letras hermosas, la tinta parecía de un escrito antiguo por el acento en el final de las palabras y al final del escrito yacía una firma mucho más trabajada.

"_E di nuovo, vedendoti camminare di fronte a mio ascoltò il pálpito affrettato del mio cuore dimostrando la tua presenza e la forza dei miei sentimenti per te, il mio cielo Lei ritorno chiaro ed i raggi di luce appaiono del niente cancellando all'effimera oscurità che rovinò la mia vita per tanto tempo….e di nuovo, il mio cuore, un gesto nelle mie labbra mi fa reagire, sorrido…sí, sorrido per la tua causa, per le tue rimpiante parole e quelle labbra dolci e difficili da ignorare….! che affascinato mi sento! Attratto per i piaceri del cuore con correnti percorrendo la mia anima, qualcosa mi hai trasformato, una calda farfalla che aleggia con forza sfiorando la mia testa coi suoi musicali tubare…"_

_Con impeto e dolore nell'anima_

_Dente di leone._

Ciertamente entendí dos o tres palabras de todo el párrafo gracias a los rezagos de pronunciación que escuché en La Conducente, pero a pesar de ello, no comprendí ni la mínima parte del escrito si hablamos en general, y al leerlo, con los versos escapando de mi boca, las letras parecían más una poesía que palabras.

Estoy cavilando con mucha seriedad la posibilidad de tomar clases para aprender italiano.

Fruncí la boca en una mueca discreta y choqué mi frente con la puerta del casillero cansada de los misterios, mi mandíbula prácticamente cayó contra el suelo al recordar la firma.

_Dente di leone._

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí arriba? ¡No quiero morir loca!

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser complicado y raro en mi vida?

Cerré los ojos por unos instantes y concentré toda mi energía en algo simple. La punta de mi nariz. Mi lengua se deslizó por fuera de mi boca intentando topar mi sensor olfativo, y por supuesto falló irritándome en el camino.

Intenté varias veces el mismo proceso encogiendo mi labio superior pero nada sucedía, hasta que una de mis tantas neuronas participó en la operación contra-mi-aburrimiento y empujó a mi pobre y chata naricita cerca de la lengua.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó una estruendosa voz obligando a mis párpados a desaparecer.

— ¡Alice! —una avergonzada mano viajó hacia mi corazón— ¿Quieres matarme?

— ¡Hola Bells! —Saludó emocionada agitando su mano frente a mí— ¿Tienes el proyecto de historia?

Asentí cerrando mi boca.

—Entonces vámonos pronto porque dentro de unos minutos la odiosa y mal vestida de Jessica Stanley atacara al profesor rogándole una oportunidad. Por cierto, ¿Por qué querías tocarte la punta de la nariz con la lengua?

—Eh… por nada. ¿Cómo sabes eso? —le pregunté extrañada mientras caminábamos con el sonido de la campana sobre nuestra cabeza.

Se alzó de hombros.

—Emmett dice que….

—Lo sabes todo —completé autómata— escuché esa frase un buen par de veces antes ¿sabes?

—No entiendo por que me lo preguntas si sabes la respuesta —frunció la boca y me tomó de la mano camino al baño, una vez ahí cerró la puerta al encontrarlo vacío.

—Hey duende ¿Qué haces?

—Jasper sale de su final de trigonometría en unos instantes y quiero verme bien para él —sonrió y se retocó el lápiz labial ocupada en su reflejo.

Suspiré recuperando mi cordura y me deje caer con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Había tomado, el día de ayer, la clara decisión de no pensar en nada, ni en Edward, ni en Demetri, ni en ningún elemento que alimentara las llamas de mi locura, pero la cartita del casillero me dejaba completamente imposibilitada.

Abrí el cierre de mi morral y extraje el sobre, lo leí un par de veces y gruñí molesta frente a mi ignorancia. ¿Por qué alguien me escribe un….texto en italiano?

— ¿Qué es esto? —me preguntó la chillona voz de mi cuñada mientras arrancaba el papel de mis manos.

—Alice devuélvemelo —exigí tratando de alcanzar su largo brazo en el aire.

—No —sacudió la cabeza divertida y se alejó un par de pasos— ¿Quién te escribe poesía Bellita? —sus vacilantes e hiperactivos ojos bailaban sobre el papel, después de varios segundos soltó un largo suspiro sonriendo como desquiciada— ¡esto es tan tierno! —gesticuló con sus manos batiendo las pestañas.

— ¿Sabes lo que dice? —murmuré recuperando el papel con extremo cuidado. A decir verdad nunca me habían regalado un detalle bonito y si todas esas palabras eran para mí, no quería perderlo.

Asintió.

—Sé hablar italiano desde los diez años —torció el gesto por un segundo— mamá me enseñó.

— ¿Esme es italiana? —mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la confesión.

—No exactamente —tomó su bolso del lavamanos derecho y abrió la puerta— vivió una larga temporada en Italia por causa de su madre y a veces las palabras suelen fluir de su boca sin control, así que decidió enseñarnos en casa para que no perdamos el hilo de la conversación.

Dudé de sus palabras por un instante pero otro tema centró mi atención.

— ¿Qué dice el papel? —pregunté de nuevo mientras nuestros pasos apresurados se acercaban al área de computación.

—Dame el poema —pidió deteniéndonos delante de la cancha principal.

—Alice…

—No me sé las palabras —habló rodando los ojos— te lo leeré, pero necesito el fragmento primero.

—De acuerdo —refunfuñé devolviéndole la hoja.

Se aclaró la garganta y declamó las palabras con solemnidad y cariño.

_Y de nuevo, al verte caminar frente a mi, escuchó el pálpito apresurado de mi corazón demostrando tu presencia y la fuerza de mis sentimientos por ti, mi cielo se torna claro y los rayos de luz aparecen de la nada borrando a la efímera oscuridad que durante tanto tiempo arruinó mi vida…..y de nuevo, mi corazón, un gesto en mis labios me hace reaccionar, sonrío…sí, sonrío por tu causa, por tus añoradas palabras y aquellos labios dulces y difíciles de ignorar! que hechizado me siento! Atraído por los placeres del corazón con corrientes recorriendo mi alma, algo me ha transformado, una cálida mariposa que aletea con fuerza rozando mi cabeza con sus musicales arrullos…._

_Con ímpetu y dolor en el alma_

_Diente de león._

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza en respuesta a las palabras. Casi podía sentir el cariño y la fluctuación de sensaciones que el autor de los hermosos versos debió vivir en algún momento. Las manos me sudaban y por un instante mi mente se quedó en blanco sin poder pensar ideas coherentes.

¿Quién podía escribirme algo tan bonito?

¿Y si no era para mí?

—Bella —Alice recuperó mi atención— quién sea que escribió esto, realmente está enamorado de ti, es un fragmento muy hermoso.

— ¿Y s…si no es pa…ra mí? —pregunté arrastrando las palabras.

—Es para ti —sonrió— nadie deja parte de un poema por error.

— ¿Un fragmento? —mi voz se convirtió en un susurro.

La pequeña duende asintió.

—Escucha —empezamos a caminar mientras mis músculos poco a poco perdían su entumecimiento— mi abuela vivía en Italia por causa de una pelea de familias, el padre de Esme era americano, y no podía comunicarse con su esposa ya que todas las llamadas eran interceptadas por el abuelo de mi madre, así que resolvió escribirle cartas, todas en secreto y en inglés.

—Así nadie podía entenderlas —murmuré con la tranquilidad floreciendo dentro de mí.

—Exacto, mi abuelo creaba poemas hermosos todo el tiempo pero se los enviaba a su esposa con días de retraso y en pequeños fragmentos, ¿Notas las comillas y los puntos suspensivos? —Señaló con su dedo índice ambos signos de puntuación, asentí—son señales de interrupción, yo creo que es un fragmento.

— ¿Quieres decir qué hay más? —pregunté encantada.

—Sí, podremos comprobarlo en algún otro momento —entrelazó su mano con la mía y golpeó dos veces la puerta del aula audiovisual.

Un hombre de contextura mediana y tez canela nos permitió la entrada con una sonrisa en los labios y su típico atuendo de maestro.

—Bienvenidas señoritas Swan y Cullen, espero que su proyecto final este en perfectas condiciones.

—Lo está profesor —aseguró Alice con aquella seguridad tan propia en sus palabras— pusimos todo nuestro empeño en esto.

—Pues espero verlo reflejado —asintió y colocó el CD en la computadora portátil del escritorio. No pude desviar mis ojos de su corbata, ¡vaya combinación!

Alice intentó silenciar su inofensiva risita mordiéndose ambos labios intensamente, sin embargo la diversión permaneció grabada en nuestros ojos.

—Muy buen trabajo —comentó el hombre a mi lado con completo desinterés a nuestra burla— los datos son correctos.

—Si señor —susurró la duende empuñando su mano derecha en la mía para evitar una carcajada.

El profesor de historia revisó varias veces las diapositivas leyendo los párrafos en silencio con claro interés; a medida que pasaban los segundos nuestro ataque de risa fue disipándose y dejando como consecuencia dos amplias sonrisas.

—Su trabajo ha sido satisfactorio, supongo que merecen aprobar la materia con un claro diez —escribió conforme nuestra calificación en el registro de notas— felicidades señoritas, han aprobado historia de quinto año.

—Gracias —respondimos ambas al unísono.

—Espero verlas inscritas en mi materia el próximo año —nos brindó una sonrisa algo acosadora.

—Mucho gusto en verlo —me despedí tomando la correa de mi morral por inercia.

Alice y yo caminamos hasta la puerta y giré la perilla emocionada por la anticipación de abandonar ese salón, a decir verdad historia no resultaba siendo una de mis materias favoritas, pero la había tomado para llenar el vacío del área de economía.

— ¿Profesor? —le nombró la menor de los Cullen, el hombre giró el rostro hacia nosotros— quería informarle de la ayuda comunitaria que brindó en el verano a personas como usted —tomó una pose magistral y declaró su discurso delante del profesor aterrado— como ya sabrá tengo cierta afición por la moda, y el instituto me permite dar clases de combinación y prendas para vestir, así que sería un honor ayudarlo con la tarea de cambiar su aburrido y para nada gracioso estilo.

—Se…señorita Cullen —tartamudeó el profesor con voz de niño regañado.

—Por ejemplo —Alice permaneció impasible frente al nulo llamado de atención del señor Jiménez— su corbata del día de hoy resulta fatal, tomando en cuenta la seria impresión que usted debería dejar clara, sepa usted que los dibujos animados no resultan agradables para la industria de la moda —la duende sonrió maquiavélica y caminó hacia la puerta— piénselo, tal vez las clases le sirvan para inspirar mucho más respeto, hasta luego —hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano y cruzó el umbral llevándome con ella.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? —le pregunté entre risas.

Asintió feliz.

—Era necesario —aseguró— a ese hombre le urgía que alguien hablara con la verdad acerca de su atuendo.

— ¿Y si afecta tu puntaje?

—Sería una injusticia —habló mientras caminábamos riendo a grandes carcajadas— ni siquiera le falte al respeto, solo le hice un bien, piensa en el montón de personas que se burlaron a sus espaldas por el muñeco _pokemon_ de su corbata.

—De acuerdo —sacudí la cabeza en señal afirmativa con el semblante recompuesto— tienes la razón…por ahora.

Cruzamos varios salones mientras el resto de alumnos caminaban aturdidos como una jauría hambrienta de tiempo.

— ¿Qué clase tienes? —me preguntó en cuanto llegamos a la clase de trigonometría.

Hice memoria.

—Supongo que biología, pero el profesor está en el examen final de los sextos cursos— un desvarío emocional atajó mi corazón. Edward seguramente estaba en ese salón devanándose los sesos en busca de respuestas. Y de nuevo-contra mi voluntad-mis pensamientos regresaron a su cauce llamando a la depresión a mi cabeza.

— ¿Tienes algo? —La cantarina voz de Alice interrumpió mis cavilaciones— estás pálida.

— ¿En serio? —susurré sarcástica trotando al salón de biología.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —la pequeña Cullen aminoró la velocidad de mis pasos para acoplarse a mi ritmo.

— ¿No te quedas con Jasper?

— ¿Podrías dejar de responder mis preguntas con preguntas? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba la curva principal para regresar mis pasos.

—No —le contesté frenando en seco frente a la pequeña ventana transparente que me brindaba una bella vista, la cabellera cobriza de Edward para más detalles.

Podía verlo con las cejas casi juntas concentrando su atención en el papel delante de sus ojos, su mano derecha golpeaba inconscientemente el escritorio mientras la otra sostenía con fuerza el lápiz apresando la punta. Lucía una chaqueta roja y negra a cuadros, y los puños contrastaban con la perfecta palidez de su piel.

— ¿Solo venías por Edward? —Me preguntó la duende riendo alegre— solo tenías que decírmelo, no me extraña para nada.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Jódete Alice, no vine por tu hermano, vine por mi final de cálculo.

—Eso no tiene sentido —susurró mientras me deslizaba por la pared y arrancaba una hoja de mi cuaderno a la vez.

—Si lo tiene —contesté apesadumbrada escribiendo varias líneas producto de mi memoria— si Edward reprueba biología, perderé cálculo, y entonces todo se irá al carajo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —me preguntó segundos después colocándose a mi lado, terminé de escribir y doble la hoja el número suficiente de veces para convertirla un diminuto cuadrado.

—Tu —recalqué la palabra— tendrás que ayudarme, a fin de cuentas es tu hermano —le entregué la "ayuda didáctica" y un lápiz de ojos de su bolso.

—Me gusta tu plan —sonrió levantando las cejas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo deduje —respondió con la mentira destilando de su boca— quieres que le entregué el papel a Edward mientras tu distraes al profesor.

—Exacto —asentí confusa— no entiendo como lo supiste, pero no puedo perder el tiempo.

Suspiré y golpeé la puerta dos veces con mis nudillos. Casi dos segundos después el señor Banner caminó hacía nosotras mirándonos fijamente.

—Señoritas —habló a modo de saludo.

—Hola —murmuré en el tono más tierno de voz que encontré en mi garganta— necesito hablar con usted.

—Estoy en un examen —señaló el salón con su mano— como bien puede ver.

—No es necesario que salga de el —aseguré acentuando mis pasos con Alice flanqueando mi costado derecho— son solo un par de dudas en cuanto al trato de tutorías.

—Bella….

—Por favor —rogué haciendo un puchero— verá usted, solo son dos o tres preguntas —conseguí avanzar hasta la mitad del primer pizarrón.

— ¿Y la señorita Cullen? —preguntó resignado mientras caminaba a su escritorio con la vista fija en los estudiantes. Pude observar a Edward una vez más en la última fila con la mirada pérdida en nosotras.

—Alice me acompaña —susurré fingiendo voz temblorosa— mi abuela se ha ido de viaje y me siento terriblemente deprimida.

Mientras el profesor se debatía entre echar o no a la menor de los Cullen, ella y su hermano se comunicaban con muecas y gesticulaciones. Yo por mi parte cerraba el campo visual del profesor.

—Está bien —contestó cansado— ¿Qué necesita?

Una sonrisa de victoria se formó en mis labios.

—Si pierdo cálculo, ¿No podré recuperarlo? —Alice dejó caer intencionalmente su lápiz de ojos.

Efecto: el delineador rodó por el suelo deteniéndose dos lugares lejos de Edward.

—Señorita Swan, no lo sé—contestó alerta el profesor— tiene que preguntárselo a su maestro, Señorita Cullen ¿Qué hace?

—Perdí mi lápiz señor Banner —habló inocente la pequeña duende— ahora mismo lo recojo.

—No se junte a los estudiantes —murmuró impaciente— ¿algo más Bella?

—Y si Edward pierde biología, ¿Podrá recuperarlo?

El hombre me miró sorprendido. Supongo que toda la escuela estaba al tanto de mi aversión por el cobrizo.

—No lo sé, él tiene que esforzarse en su examen, y si la pérdida resulta de pocos puntos tal vez pueda hacer algo.

—Y si saca un…siete ¿Qué haría? —Alice caminó a gatas por el salón y recogió el lápiz junto a Edward.

—Puede que le brinde algún tipo de ayuda —susurró intrigado el profesor— está usted muy interesada en el señor Cullen, ¿Es por un propósito en especial?

—No, para nada —sacudí la cabeza— es solo que Alice ha sido muy buena conmigo en estos días —formé un puchero con mi labio inferior sobresaliendo— ha sido terriblemente difícil —un susurro agonizante y víctima escapó de mis labios.

Efecto: el profesor centró su atención en mí.

— ¿Tiene algún problema en su hogar? —preguntó juntando las cejas.

—Pues…—tartamudeé un poco— mi abuela se ha marchado de vacaciones —fingí que mi voz se quebraba— y la extrañó en realidad, Jasper también.

— ¡Oh! Pequeña—el señor Banner pasó un hombro por mis brazos y me encargué de girarlo con su vista hacia la pared mientras me escondía en su pecho sollozando falsamente.

—Disculpe —lloré presionando mis ojos con los párpados para conseguir hincharlos— me avergüenza que el resto de la clase…

—Está bien —murmuró el profesor sonriéndome en cuanto levante la cabeza— no te preocupes por las calificaciones, ni por tu abuela, todo saldrá bien a fin de trimestre. Tu calificación será excelente por lo que noté en tu examen.

—Gracias —susurré sonriéndole lo más triste posible, a lo lejos noté a Alice guiñar un ojo en mi dirección desde la puerta— supongo que debo irme.

—Si —el cerebro del señor Banner regresó a la realidad y centró su atención en el grupo de estudiantes— espero todo se solucione señorita Swan.

Asentí mientras entrelazaba mi mano con la de Alice.

—Nos veremos en la última clase —habló antes de cruzarse de brazos y adoptar su típica posición.

En cuanto ambas abandonamos el salón tuvimos que correr hacia el baño para evitar que nuestras carcajadas alertaran al profesor.

—Ha sido genial —murmuró Alice estirando las piernas con la espalda pegada a la pared frontal.

—Si —corroboré cruzando mi pierna derecha sobre la de ella. Estábamos encerradas en el único servicio higiénico de la primera planta, sentadas contra la pared y el piso— espero que tu hermano sea listo y consiga las respuestas rápidamente.

—Yo también —susurró abriendo su mochila para revisar el móvil— Jasper no ha llamado —su voz se tornó triste.

—Estaba en un examen —le recordé tomando su fabuloso teléfono— tal vez no tuvo tiempo.

—No es eso —aseguró suspirando— tiene miedo.

— ¿Miedo?

—Se irá a la universidad —sonrió y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro— y piensa que lo voy a cambiar como en Phoenix.

—Me perdí —confesé revisando las fotografías de su cámara. En realidad habían muchas de ella y mi hermano, algunas de Rose y Emm, y pocas de Edward solamente con Esme siempre perdidos en la mirada del otro.

—En Phoenix yo era diferente —susurró indecisa— y creo que es tiempo de que lo sepas, te estás convirtiendo en algo importante para mi familia.

—Alice, no tienes porque….

—Quiero hacerlo —me interrumpió encendiendo el reproductor de su móvil. Una lenta melodía de _Radiohead_ adaptada a la voz del vocalista de _Korn_ inundó todo el lugar— yo era…la rara —se rió con dejes de melancolía— esa chica diferente, con gustos diferentes, la que piensa diferente.

—No hay nada de malo en eso —me alcé de hombros— somos distintos, en la variedad está el gusto.

—Pues nadie en Phoenix pensaba como tú —suspiró— mi familia cuidaba de mí, me querían y luego de Ethan…

— ¿Ethan? —pregunté atraída por el nombre.

— ¿Qué mentira te contó Volturi?

—Una historia algo simple —susurré perdida en la letra de la canción.

—Ethan murió en su auto, con él —me miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaba— era una carrera Bella, y chocaron con un auto del bando contrario, el _Audi_ se quedó atrancado en un atolladero y el peso de los dos niños le brindaba el equilibrio necesario, pero a pesar de todo tenían que sacarlos antes de la noche. Papá propuso…

— ¿Tu familia estaba ahí? —murmuré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Si —se rió discretamente guardando cosas solo para ella— digamos que Ethan era especial para nosotros.

Asentí. La curiosidad por conocer sobre Ethan aumentaba con el paso de los minutos, pero la incertidumbre por avanzar hacia el final de la historia era mayor.

—Papá propuso tomar a los niños al mismo tiempo para no correr peligro con el otro niño si los extraían en orden, pero Volturi —escupió el nombre con tristeza y desafío— Aro decidió tomar a su hijo primero y el auto cayó a un abismo de por lo menos diez metros de profundidad —suspiró— Ethan terminó en coma.

—Dimka no tiene la culpa —susurré esculcando dentro de sus ojos, estaba muy pérdida en toda la historia, pero si Aro sacó a su hijo, era precisamente él en quién radicaba la responsabilidad— era solo un niño.

—Tu novio obligó a mi…a Ethan a subirse dentro de ese auto —bramó molesta frunciendo el ceño— era un buen niño, educado, obediente, ¿Por qué correría en una carrera?

—Tal vez era amigo de los Volturi —sugerí impactada— ¿Quién es Ethan para ti?

—Demasiado —susurró con profundidad en su voz.

Esa palabra resonó en mi cerebro hasta el tuétano de mis sesos.

— ¿Qué?

—Ethan es demasiado para mí, para todos nosotros —clavó sus ojos en los míos y una traicionera lágrima escapó sin permiso, sacudió la cabeza y tragó en seco tratando de terminar con el nudo en su garganta— después de Ethan cambié cansada de esperar al indicado, probé de todo Bella, de todo.

Se me secó la boca.

—Y cuando llegué aquí, por obra de Dios conocí a Jasper, y la vieja Alice regresó —sonrió con esperanza besando la pantalla de su móvil donde reposaba una foto de mi hermano y ella mirándose a los ojos con ternura— tu hermano lo es todo para mí, es la luz de mi vida, nadie sabe cuánto tiempo lo esperé, y no quiero perderlo por mi pasado, no puedo estar sin él.

—Y Jasper tiene miedo de que regrese la Alice de hace unos años —las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin control.

—Si Bella, teme dejarme sola para ir a la Universidad —sonrió— pero sé que todo estará bien, él vendrá a Forks por ti y tu abuela y me verá, sé que saldremos adelante juntos, no tengo dudas acerca de nuestro amor. Sin embargo siento que lo pierdo poco a poco dejando que las dudas se apoderen de él.

—No lo dejes solo —murmuré segura— pasa tiempo con nosotros, habla con Marie, nadie te corre de mi casa Alice, solo tenías que decírmelo.

—Lo sé —sonreímos al mismo tiempo— pero no me sentía segura de nuestra amistad.

—Pues no sé si sea amistad —me confesé— pero me agradas enana, y hablar contigo a veces me resulta reconfortante.

—Solo necesitamos tiempo —completó mi frase con sincronía y me abrazó fuertemente—gracias Bells.

—De nada —me pavoneé— así soy yo.

—Engreída —rió con voz suave y me tendió la mano para levantarnos del frío suelo— vámonos, me deprime hablar en un baño.

— ¿Por qué las personas siempre me dicen eso? —fruncí el ceño y peiné mi cabello con dos dedos mientras Alice abría la puerta.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Demetri —contesté inconsciente. Mi corazón latió apresurado por unos instantes.

—Ah —bufó— bueno, no sé qué hacías con él en un baño pero…—habló en tono sugerente y levantó su ceja derecha.

— ¡Alice! —Mis mejillas adquirieron su característico tono carmín— no puedo creer que pienses en eso, soy yo la que te encontró en una situación indecente en mí casa —me reí— así que no puedes hablarme de esas cosas.

— ¡Oh! Vamos —levantó las manos al aire mientras caminábamos hacía el salón de trigonometría— no hacíamos nada malo, solo nos besábamos, ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

—Piensa en mi abuela, ¿Qué tal si ella los encontraba? —fue mi turno para arquear una ceja.

— ¡Dios me libre! —se rió— entonces, si sería el fin del mundo.

— ¿Qué clase tienes? —le pregunté con el sonido de la campana sobre mi cabeza.

—Literatura —contestó triste— creo que te veré en el almuerzo.

—Eso si no me dejan sola —murmuré rodando los ojos.

—Nosotros no te dejamos sola ¿de acuerdo? —Colocó sus manos en forma de jarra— tu novio nos ahuyentaba.

— ¡Dimka no hacía nada!

—Su presencia resultaba suficiente excusa —se alzó de hombros y nos detuvimos frente a un viejo salón de paredes rosa— pero de todas formas, no tendremos que verte hoy con él ¿cierto?

—No —rodé los ojos— terminamos, ¿Feliz?

— ¡Yupi! —Chilló colgándose de mi cuello por unos instantes— ¿Qué excusa te dio?

— ¿Perdón? —me hice la desentendida.

— ¿Qué porque terminaron? —aclaró en gesto cansino.

—No nos amábamos —hablé con toda naturalidad— era solo atracción.

— ¿Solo eso? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Alice, a veces me asustas —suspiré— después de la graduación se regresará a Italia para estudiar la universidad, ¡ah! sí, lo olvidaba, se va a casar.

—De acuerdo —arrugó la nariz— supongo que no era excusa ¿eh?

—Me tengo que ir —mi pecho se oprimió y sentí la punta de cristales rasgándome la piel— nos vemos en el almuerzo.

La abandoné frente a la puerta y avancé a grandes pasos hacia mi salón de física.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió y sabía exactamente porque.

.

.

.

Las dos clases siguientes resultaron siendo las más aburridas de mi historial en la escuela, no conseguía entender ni la mínima sílaba de lo que los profesores se esforzaban por explicarme, para mí era escuchar un idioma extraño, algo así como chino mandarín.

No tenía el cerebro seco, las ideas, de hecho, se agolpaban muy seguido en mi mente. El problema de aprendizaje en mí radicaba en dos malditas letras que se repetían dentro de mi cerebro encendiendo un interruptor imaginario que ahuyentaba el sentido común de mi cabeza. Solo podía pensar en una gran d mayúscula con una serie de imágenes que la precedían, besos en la Conducente, bailar bajo luces de colores, ambos en una moto escuchando _Blue October_, sus azules y profundos ojos, el color de su _hija_….por instantes sentía que todo a mi alrededor se convertía en azul.

Y luego, con varios segundos de retraso, cuando mi parte lógica podía retomar el poder sobre mis ideas, aparecía un nuevo color inundando mi raciocinio. Su voz, su forma de hablar conmigo esa jodida noche, la forma en que su labio inferior temblaba de miedo, sus manos abrazando mi cintura. El sórdido calor de su cuerpo invadiendo el mío, el color hipnotizante de su cabello, ese cobrizo tan enloquecedor que alteraba mis sentidos. Sus ojos, exactamente el punto de origen para mi desconcierto. La sinceridad emanante de sus pupilas y luego la mentira y la incertidumbre durante todos estos meses. Casi podía ver su perfil bajo la luz de la luna, con los destellos brillantes procedentes de las estrellas…y de repente todo se volvía verde esmeralda.

No era confusión.

Era defunción.

Cada segundo de mi valioso tiempo en los exámenes finales, era consumido por la fuerza de la incertidumbre. Moría lentamente con el debate interno naciente de mi pecho. Si no sentía nada por Demetri, ¿Entonces por qué pensaba en él? Y si Edward no significaba nada para mí ¿Por qué había armado todo el show de hoy en la mañana con tal de salvar su hermoso trasero en biología?

Despeiné las hebras de mi cabello, por lo menos, ochenta veces en la clase de física y anatomía. Conocía mis sentimientos por ambos hace unos días, antes de que Dimka se transformara en un mentiroso italiano y Edward se declarara ante mí jurando vivir un amor y huir de él a cada instante. ¿Por qué ambos tenían que complicarlo todo?

Definitivamente estaba hecha un lío. Mi corazón era un mar de sentimientos y sensaciones. Solo recordar la voz de Edward hablándome dulcemente al oído me llevaba de nuevo al límite de la locura. Y por otro lado, uno mucho más distinto por supuesto, pensar en Demetri, o tan solo imaginarlo, convertía a mis propios pensamientos en un fuego abrasador que marcaba con hierro su nombre en alguna parte de mi cabeza.

Yo no quería sentir esto por los dos, no quería vivir algo que no podía controlar. Si esta fuera de mis manos no tiene un límite, y en este momento mi corazón y mi alma padecen de tristeza y confusión orillando a la verdadera Bella al abismo de un dolor fatal.

_Because of you, I am afraid._

Si, estaba asustada de mis propios sentimientos. Temía al resultado de todo este terremoto de amor.

De alguna manera había querido ahuyentar mis propios pensamientos y al hacerlo olvidé la verdad en ellos. Cambié varias cosas en mi vida por terror a enfrentar la realidad. Nunca, en toda mi existencia, había sentido tal aversión por una persona. Ni cuando niña pensaba tanto en una persona por la razón que fuera, y entonces las palabras de mi madre se encontraban en mi cabeza chocando con la realidad de mis más oscuros secretos.

Reneé me dijo una vez que las verdades se ocultan cuando resultan dolorosas, y exactamente eso había hecho los últimos meses. Acaté miles de reglas en mi vida, las de Marie, las de Jasper, las de la escuela, las mías propias, pero olvidé las de mi corazón.

Nunca niegues algo que sientes.

Y ahora deseaba obedecer esa regla a toda costa.

Todo resultaría mucho más sencillo si tan solo supiera que es lo que esta carcomiendo mis sentimientos, si supiera porque me duele recordar a Demetri abandonándome para casarse con una rubia despampanante y porque mi cabeza da vueltas generando ideas absurdas con una lista de imágenes amplias y detallistas acerca de Edward y yo como algo más que enemigos acérrimos.

"_No quiero dejar de embriagarme de ti nunca"_

¿Por qué me dijo eso?

¿Qué pesa más?

¿El pasado o el presente?

.

.

.

El profesor de computación terminó su verborrea con una simple despedida. Nos deseó un buen sexto curso y atravesó el umbral de la puerta con su extraña sonrisa. Estiré mis brazos con lentitud deseando alargar los segundos para olvidar la existencia de la cafetería, tomé mi morral con cuidado y almacené mi inútil trabajo sobre "Access". Me levanté a paso lento y recorrí el corredor atravesando aglutinamientos de personas algo alteradas por el famoso sonido de la campana.

No quería almorzar.

No tenía hambre y mucho menos ganas de ver el esculpido rostro de Edward. Seguramente tendría aquella sonrisa de satisfacción tan propia de él cuando sus deseos resultan cumplidos.

Suspiré varias veces y caminé sin intención de llegar a ningún lugar, tomé la curva en dirección al patio trasero donde en realidad había conocido a Demetri y como tantas veces en el pasado, me recosté bajo el gran cedro alumbrada por la pequeña e inexistente luz solar que lograba colarse sobre las grandes y frondosas ramas del árbol.

Me sentía rara, confundida, idiotizada, cansada, frustrada…. Tenía tantas sensaciones recorriendo las venas de mi cuerpo.

Edward siempre sería diferente, en los casi treinta minutos de diarrea mental frente al profesor novato, había deducido con seguridad que lo más importante resultaba siendo el presente, los días que ahora podía vivir y las reacciones en este momento. Era importante vivir el segundo que tenías y poder disfrutarlo para llevarte gratos recuerdos y guardar un pasado amable en relación a tu futuro. Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo influyente que resultaba siendo el pasado. Todos vivimos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, el presente es un reflejo de tus acciones, y por supuesto Edward siempre viviría el efecto de todas sus "obras". El pasado nos persigue a todos, es amigo del destino y marcan juntos el presente que vivimos, pero los únicos responsables de nuestro pasado somos nosotros.

Edward sabía lo que hacía unos meses atrás. O al menos lo pensaba así. Y ahora tiene que enfrentar la realidad de su presente, sus acciones conmigo fueron pésimas, por clasificarlas de alguna manera, así que no puede simplemente pensar que después de toda esa larga declaración, mi forma de verlo cambiaría de inmediato.

Gracias a Charlie, y a todas sus charlas de ética moral, era fiel creyente de las segundas oportunidades. Pero gracias a la vida y a mis propias experiencias, sabía que las personas difícilmente cambian, siempre serán propicios a cometer los mismos errores.

No negaba la existencia de un arrepentimiento por parte de él. Pero me era difícil creer en todas sus palabras exteriorizando el hipnotizante efecto que causaban en mí. Tampoco me sentía en la capacidad de hablar acerca de sentimientos concernientes a él. Yo por Edward apenas y había generado un recuerdo constante muchas veces relacionado con el desagrado, me atrevería a decir que mucho más con la rabia. Siempre era yo la que atestiguaba sus "encuentros" y me quedaba con un mal sabor de boca por un buen tiempo, un sabor que ni siquiera Demetri podía eliminar.

Lo extraño en toda esa situación saltaba frente a mis ojos. Nunca en mi vida me había preocupado por las personas fuera de mi entorno, en la escuela los mujeriegos nacían y se creaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y jamás armé una campaña contra ellos, simplemente no me interesaba. Edward tenía algo que atraía mi atención y mis pensamientos. Algo fuerte que conducía mis ideas a él. Sin importar lo idiota de su comportamiento, siempre pensaba en él aún cuando solo necesitara patear su trasero.

Sentí una vibración en mi pantalón y tomé el teléfono con mi mano derecha. El aviso de un mensaje recién llegado titilaba ante la verde pantalla.

El número no me era desconocido, pero me extrañaba tenerlo grabado en mi memoria cuando en ningún momento se lo pedí.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

Tecleé la respuesta más sencilla dentro de mi cabeza.

"_Tomando aire ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?"_

Dentro de unos segundos la vibración regresó.

"_Jasper me lo dio. ¿Qué tal si almuerzas con nosotros?"_

Suspiré.

"_Alice, no quiero ver a tu hermano, solo necesito respirar por unos instantes y degradar la información despacio, te hablaré más tarde….tal vez después de llegar a casa."_

Apagué el teléfono con desgano. En realidad no tenía ansias de hablar con ninguno de los hermanos Cullen, no porque su respuesta me resultara desagradable, sino porque tenerlos frente a mí ahuyentaba la poca sensatez que aún quedaba dentro de mi cerebro.

Me quedé tumbada en el mismo lugar por alrededor de dos minutos con la vista fija en el cielo, el contraste del azul brillante y claro con las hojas rellenas de un verde olivo generaban un cuadro maravillosamente impresionante. Los tonos de la naturaleza eran fuertes y mágicos y deseé por unos instantes vivir esa naturalidad que poseían las plantas y animales para amar y ser amados. Ninguno de ambos seres tenía porque enfrentarse a confusiones mentales, pero en cierto punto me desagradó la idea de imaginar la monotonía que embargaría mi vida si todo fuese sencillo. Tal vez en los problemas está la diversión, en los altibajos del camino y en las piedras que hieren tus pies. Si la vida fuera monótona nadie tendría porque vivirla, seríamos seres aburridos, zombies que caminan y tienen la piel rosa.

Cerré los ojos un instante y en cuanto regresé la mirada al cielo una lágrima de él golpeó mi ojo derecho. Parpadeé varias veces y me encaminé algo húmeda-por cierto- al salón de cálculo.

Justamente ahora venía la peor parte del trayecto.

Tenía que recoger mi examen a las dos en punto en la oficina del señor Lutz. Un caso de vida o muerte por cierto, en ese examen se definía mi paso a sexto curso, o mi decapitación en manos de Jasper y Marie.

Caminé sintiendo un peso muerto bajo mis pies, los zapatos de tela humedecían mis calcetines y la chamarra gris alrededor de mi torso chorreaba gotas de agua en gran proporción. No me importó.

Llegué a la oficina puntual con el cabello hecho una maraña, toqué la puerta con mis nudillos y dos estudiantes salieron de allí despavoridos con la expresión de difuntos en su rostro, respiré ocho veces seguidas sin permitir que el proceso se interrumpiera y me adentré con el corazón palpitándome fuertemente.

—Señorita Swan, bienvenida —la gruesa voz del señor Lutz escapó de su laringe con cierto deje de malicia— espere un par de segundos, ahora mismo le entregó su examen.

Su enorme espalda cubrió mi vista durante varios segundos, tiempo después regresó con la misma hoja de hace algunos días llena de correcciones rojas.

—Aquí tiene —depositó el examen en mis manos y con ansias ellas lo recibieron por su propia cuenta— ahora le pido de favor que no olvide inscribirse en mi materia en la secretaria.

Las paredes comenzaron a caer sobre mi cabeza golpeando mi cerebro por ser estúpido e incapaz, corrí hacia el aula de biología donde me sentía segura y por fin me permití observar el examen.

La evaluación constaba de dos partes, la teórica en la primera hoja, que tenía correcta por el número de vistos a simple vista, los cinco puntos necesarios estaban escritos en la punta superior de la hoja. Cambié de página y encontré un gran dos remarcado en letras rojas, el examen cayó de mis manos….

Eran solo dos ejercicios y no pude con ellos….

¡Solo dos, maldita sea!

Ahogué un grito de frustración en mi garganta y permití que mi cuerpo cayera contra el suelo mientras mis manos tomaban un viaje hacía mi cabello con el firme deseo de arrancar mechones para terminar con la frustración que florecía en mi pecho.

Eran solo dos jodidos ejercicios y mi cerebro no pudo con ellos, nada de lo que hacía resultaba correcto. El mundo parecía caerse contra mis pies y lo único que me importaba ahora era la decepción. Esa decepción de uno mismo, ese maldito sentimiento que envía corrientes desagradables por todo tu pecho y te corta la voz creando un horrible nudo que sella tu voz. Esa decepción que deseas ahogar en lo más hondo de tu alma.

Sentí las lágrimas surcar mis mejillas inundando mi rostro. Mis lagrimales estaban empapados y las comisuras de mis ojos desbordaban ese horrible líquido salino. Mi boca estaba seca y ambos labios estaban pegados con una mínima voz gimiendo por chillar con todas sus fuerzas.

No podía respirar y mis músculos no obedecían a mi profundo deseo de golpear mi cabeza contra el suelo hasta descubrir líneas de sangre. Haría lo que fuera por controlar esa sensación de culpabilidad y remordimiento.

Todos esperaban más de mí y lo único que pude brindarles fue mediocridad, hipocresía.

Con un golpe seco contra la pared mi cabeza selló la sentencia de mi muerte. De nuevo hice todo mal.

Cerré los ojos cansada de pensar, de llorar, de reprimir las ganas de gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Hacer lo correcto siempre había funcionado, me había partido el cerebro con esos ejercicios uno a uno sin darme por vencida, y nada servía.

Suspiré dos veces y un toque cálido limpiar un surco de lágrimas de mi mejilla derecha. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo observé maravillada, dispuesta a perderme en sus ojos una sola vez.

—Tranquila —susurró sonriendo mientras su mano sostenía el examen apretando la orilla del papel con fuerza— hermosa, _la mia vita_, todo estará bien.

Mi boca dejo escapar un sonido mudo.

—No llores —pidió tomando mis dos manos para levantarme, yo solo podía verlo a los ojos incrédula— fue solo una confusión, pasarás cálculo, ya lo verás —me abrazó delicadamente pasando un brazo por mis hombros, con su manos derecha sin dejar de sostenerme con la otra, tomó mi morral y besó mi frente enviando miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, su tacto era lo más hermoso del mundo— nunca más te voy a dejar sola —prometió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

El parlante del corredor transmitió una de mis canciones favoritas despertando un sistema de emergencia dentro de mi cerebro.

"_Tienes que encontrarme"_

Había dicho su voz.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con anhelo y desesperación, acercó su rostro al mío y mi cuerpo golpeó con la pared.

—No puedo perderte —rogó colocando sus dos manos a los lados de mi cabeza— eres lo que me permite respirar en este lugar, me haces amar la vida, solo por ti —susurró acercando su rostro al mío— solo por ti puedo renacer.

Me sentí cansada y rendida, deseaba esto más que nada y sus ojos me miraban con el mayor amor del mundo. Aún en medio de mi confusión, mi ilógico pensamiento había rebasado el límite de la cordura. Empuñé mis manos en su camisa a cuadros con timidez sin perder la conexión visual.

—_Lost and insecure _—cantó con voz quebrada rozando su nariz con la mía— _you found me, you found me._

Cerré los ojos en cuanto sentí su delicioso hálito golpeando mis labios, los entreabrí en una invitación y le di toda mi licencia al tiempo, le rogué que se detuviera solo en ese momento para poder disfrutar de él una vez.

Y pasó…


	21. Caídas

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XXI-**

* * *

**Caídas  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Era magia.

Las estrellas se habían mudado a la tierra para iluminar esta escena con los mejores rayos de su luz y las flores les servían de compañía llenando el ambiente de su dulce fragancia a lilas. El contraste perfecto con la fuerza verde proveniente de sus amplios y profundos ojos.

No necesitaba testigos para comprobar la veracidad de este acto. Me bastaba con perderme en su mirada repetidas veces mientras mis manos se aferraban a su camisa con la mayor fuerza y necesidad del mundo. No tenía ideas en la cabeza, mi capacidad de raciocinio había huido en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos con tanto amor y ternura.

De un momento para el otro todo estaba cubierto por destellos de luz. Las lágrimas habían huido de mi cuerpo y una tonta sonrisa se instalaba en mis labios con rapidez, sentía poder volar con tan solo su compañía y aquel dulce hálito que empapaba mi boca con lentitud.

De alguna forma mi vida se había vuelto verde brillante. Todo era esmeralda ahora. Había una nube de flores bajo mis pies y las sucias bases de mis converse estaban asentadas sobre algodón puro. Mi cuerpo se deslizaba en pequeñas porciones deformes de masa y mi peso se basaba únicamente en la masa de mi corazón y mis pequeños y nulos pulmones que retenían la respiración.

Solo un beso casto, una caricia sincera e instantánea pero tan poderosa.

¿Cómo algo tan simple y puro puede innovar a una persona y…transformarla?

Abrí los ojos de golpe, maravillada por los cantos de ninfas a mí alrededor, lo mire con miedo por lo que había ocurrido. Algo tan hermoso, y sin embargo tan peligroso.

Un frío viento se coló por las rendijas de mi nube y acarició mi brazo con delicadeza, él hundió sus manos en mi cintura manteniendo su mirada en conexión con la mía.

Eran tantos sentimientos, tantos cambios y sensaciones. Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar pisando un suelo firme, mis zapatos parecían flojos, a punto de caer contra el vacío infinito.

Me fije en sus ojos, en aquel espejo tan límpido que Edward me mostraba. Ahí dentro todo parecía lleno de color y alegría, podía ver la magnánima esperanza grabada en sus facciones y en cada roce de su cuerpo con el mío. Él quería esto, lo quería con todo su corazón.

—Bella —un ruego hiriente y atropellado por la melancolía escapó de sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas con ternura— _te quiero_.

Esas simples dos palabras escaparon de sus labios completamente cargadas de sentimientos potentes y cambiantes, su voz y sus ojos me dieron las mejores señales del mundo a favor de la verdad. Él en realidad era sincero conmigo, una parte de su mirada conservaba la melancolía hipócrita que irradian las personas con un pasado oscuro; sin embargo la otra parte era contraria a toda costa, era un confuso brillo enamorado que convencía a las personas, y sobre todo a la mitad débil de mi cabeza.

El tiempo se detuvo como tanto deseaba y nos concedió una soledad pacífica donde tan solo se escuchaban su respiración y la mía, en menos de segundos mi mirada se clavó en la suya y todo alrededor comenzó a cambiar. La nube creció hasta formar paredes delicadas y suaves y un techo de flores entretejidas que cubría nuestras cabezas llenando mis mejillas de lilas delicadas. Era el lugar más maravilloso del mundo, las flores, las luces, estrellas sobre el techo y algodón, algodón bajo mis pies, algodón bajos mis manos, algodón en su toque, solo suave y romántico algodón.

Su mirada me penetró con fuerza demostrándome la capacidad de su amor. Ahora sabía que Edward sentía algo bueno por mí desde el primer día en que nos vimos, y pude recordar todas sus palabras por primera vez sin sufrir una tortura de conciencia usual en mí, pude, por fin, comprender que algo de sinceridad había en su declaración. Sin embargo, algo muy incrustado en mi alma no me permitía creerle, la chispa de la duda dentro de mi cabeza resurgía de las fecundas neuronas que trabajaban a mil por ciento.

La duda, la mentira…

El podía…

En ese mismo instante mi mundo se desmoronó, todo cayó al suelo quebrado en miles de pedazos, resquicios de un alma confundida chocaban contra mi nube golpeando mi cabeza y mis ojos en el intento de aferrarme a Edward. La superficie de algodón poco a poco se desvaneció dejándome sola con su camisa como mi único soporte.

Un par de lágrimas buscaron una salida de emergencia para inundar mi rostro de nuevo, no sabía lo que sentía y tampoco que me orillaba a llorar o deprimirme por la confusión provocada por Edward dentro de mi cabeza. A pesar de todo quería disfrutar de este segundo, necesitaba un ancla antes de hundirme en el dolor que me causaría la mentira. La busqué desesperada mientras mis uñas se hundían en su pecho, y la hallé al poco tiempo justo en mi dirección.

Sus ojos…

Sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Puros, sin malicia, pero repletos de dolor y melancolía. Yo quería perderme en esa mirada verde manzana por el resto de mi vida, quería sentir su respiración cercana a la mía en cada momento, escuchar mi nombre de sus labios en el último suspiro que esta vida me regalara. Sus ojos eran el ancla perfecta para sobrevivir, el ancla indicada para no arrepentirme de ese roce de labios. Yo deseaba tanto no arrepentirme de esto, algo en mí clamaba a gritos que no le permitiera a la duda entrar a mi corazón. Sin embargo no estaba segura de esto. No podía.

"_Te quiero"_

"_Te quiero"_

Esas dos palabras se repetían en mi cabeza cargadas de ternura y añoranza, pero sobretodo de amor. Podía sentir el sentimiento latente en esas palabras…al igual que en su mirada y su toque. Él me quería a pesar de todo.

—Yo —susurró con lentitud mientras acercaba receloso mi cuerpo al suyo— lo sé —su voz era una débil melodía capaz de acunar mis ideas con solo escucharla— sé que solo por ti sentiré este _pálpito apresurado dentro de mi corazón_, nadie más en este planeta será como tú, te quiero Bella —repitió torturando a mi pobre cabeza— _no me dejes caer._

¿Qué podía decir?

¿Cómo le dices a alguien que no estás segura de tus sentimientos? ¿Qué no estás segura ni de tu nombre?

Respiré internamente en sincronía con el rubor en mis mejillas. Edward sonrió con tristeza y entrelazó su mano derecha con la mía confundiéndome aún más mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba de tristeza y emoción.

—Solucionaré el problema de cálculo —prometió cariñoso besando el centro de mi cabeza, su voz era la firme demostración de la decepción— fue solo un error al momento de calificar, aprobaste.

Cada neurona de mi cabeza le agradeció haber cambiado el tema. No quería hablar de sentimientos ahora, sabía que hacerlo arruinaría el instante entre nosotros dos, y no quería perder esta cálida sensación de felicidad que afloraba en mi pecho, no quería destruir en hechizo que nos envolvía, no quería. Al contrario, algo en mí deseaba con todas sus fuerzas revivir este momento por toda la vida, una parte de mi corazón quería besarlo.

Tal vez no solo una parte...tal vez toda yo.

Sentí que caminábamos en alguna dirección. En algún momento olvidamos la quebrada nube y avanzamos por un pasillo rosa pastel hacia la oficina del señor Lutz. No estaba consciente de nada, ni siquiera de mis propias acciones, el caminar por la escuela tomada de la mano de Edward conseguía que mis imaginarias alas volaran con lentitud hacia la cima del cielo, tan solo para tocarla con los dedos.

Parecía caminar sobre miles de rosales con flores de distintos colores cada una. Mis pies andaban por si solos y mi piel se deleitaba de los roces accidentales de su brazo con el mío. Cada palma de mis desgraciadas manos se regocijaba de alegría por las permanentes corrientes eléctricas que las atravesaban, y por último mi cabeza. Ella creaba un paisaje diferente a cada momento torturando a mí sufrida conciencia.

Algunos psicólogos habrían determinado mi estado como _shock._ Sin embargo mi alma lo definió desde el primer momento como _felicidad._

¿Por qué?

No lo sé, ni siquiera ella misma podría contestar esa pregunta.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta y la nívea mano de Edward la golpeó con delicadeza llamando al profesor. Entramos después de unos segundos y durante media hora tan solo sentí un firme apretujón en mi mano derecha, mis oídos no funcionaban y mi capacidad se centró en observar a Edward mover sus dulces labios en respuesta al profesor, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

Mantuve la vista fija en un cuadro antaño de la pared, me sentía perdida en el vacío resonante del salón, y casi de milagro miles de mariposas verde esmeralda aparecieron frente a mí zumbando alrededor. Sonreí emocionada.

Disfrute de los chasquidos insistentes de sus alas y permití que mi cabeza se deslizara hacia atrás mientras mis párpados se cerraban con lentitud. Respiré varias veces dispuesta a guardar su esencia dentro de mi retorcida mente para recordarlo cuando se me diera la gana, y hacerlo fue una de las cosas más placenteras que he pensado en mi vida. Lilas, rayos de sol en medio de una tormenta y cuero recién elaborado. Tan varonil y dulce al mismo tiempo.

"_Es injusto"_ escuché a lo lejos mientras su pulgar formaba círculos en mi palma _"tiene el ejercicio correcto, incluso la respuesta" _su voz sonaba tan molesta y desesperada al mismo tiempo _"se merece el cinco"._

"_Señor Cullen, le voy a pedir de favor que disminuya el tono de su voz"._

"_No lo haré"_ aseguró con un golpe seco en una dura superficie _"Sabe que hace esto solo por molestarla, ella tiene el examen correcto"._

"_No es de su incumbencia señor Cullen, tendré que informar su desagradable interrupción a la rectoría"._

"_Haga lo que se le dé la gana"_ ofreció furioso _"Pero infórmele también al señor rector de su acoso hacia mi hermana"._

Solté un respingo alarmada y abrí mis ojos de golpe, de la nada todas las mariposas desaparecieron y me quedé con dos hombres encerrada en un salón seco de colores con la humedad pudriendo el salón y las bancas de madera.

El brazo de Edward estaba tensionado al grado de marcar a la perfección sus trabajados músculos, por otro lado su rostro y el del profesor reflejaban la misma expresión. Ira.

—Señor Cullen —habló el maestro con su voz sumergida en el miedo— usted no sería capaz…

—Lo haré —le aseguró cuadrando la mandíbula— tendrá la plena satisfacción de mi silencio si le devuelve los puntos a Bella y se aleja de mi hermana. Créame —susurró con voz ronca— está vivo de milagro, no falta quien quiera partir su cuello en dos.

El señor Banner tragó saliva audiblemente, y temeroso tomó un lápiz rojo para aumentar tres puntos en mi examen.

—Lárguense —murmuró entre ofendido y asustado sacudiendo su mano con ansias de salir.

Edward tomó el papel del escritorio y tiró de mi mano hasta sacarme del salón, caminamos en silencio hasta el aparcamiento.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Mantuve el equilibrio por su mano junto a la mía, de lo contrario habría _caído._

.

.

.

El volvo se estacionó delante de mi casa dejando escapar un leve rugido por parte del motor. Suspiré dos veces para mirarlo a los ojos y antes de que pudiera cumplir a cabalidad mi plan Edward me robó un corto beso y abrió mi puerta dejándome extasiada.

Estaba en un grave estado de estupidez.

—Buenas noches —susurró tomando mi mano para sacarme del auto, sus ojos por alguna razón estaban cansados, tristes, rotos, parecían haber _caído_ de un abismo sin salida. Con mucha delicadeza me guió hasta la puerta principal y entonces me entregó el examen ahora corregido— espero que te sientas mejor, realmente no habías reprobado —y con eso-y un dulce beso cargado de decepción en mi mejilla-se encaminó a su auto dejándome idiotizada con las llaves en la mano.

.

.

.

Después de varios minutos en estado de shock me decidí a girar la cerradura y solo entonces escuché el rugido de un auto al alejarse.

¿Espero que te sientas mejor?

¿Cómo se supone que me debo sentir después de haberlo besado?

Estaba hecha un ovillo sobre mi cama, abrazando con fuerza a mi almohada favorita.

No sabía que me pasaba, realmente todo parecía una locura. Él era tan….bipolar.

¿Cómo demonios podía sentirme mejor?

Estaba claro que no había reprobado, tenía diez en el examen final y el señor Lutz lo había reconocido, incluso el ejercicio estaba correcto, lo había revisado un par de veces antes de permitir que mi cabeza se llenara de problemas afectivos.

Él…..me besó.

Sonreí como estúpida mordiendo mi almohada para reprimir las ansias de chillar.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin besarlo?

Sus besos crearon en mí una adicción inminente, ahora yo era la que deseaba ser besada.

Mi primer beso con Edward duró alrededor de tres segundos, se podría llamar un roce de labios. Y sin embargo me había enloquecido al punto de ver y escuchar insectos donde no los había.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Si bien es cierto, mi historial en besos no es el más largo del planeta, cuenta con dos…bueno ahora tres hombres. Sin embargo, nunca antes había sentido tal emoción, tantas corrientes eléctricas y tanta magia en un solo gesto, nunca en mi vida había ansiado tanto un beso.

"_Te quiero"_

Hundí mis manos y dientes con toda la fuerza que poseía en mi pobre almohada. Quería acallar esa maldita y sedosa voz en mi cabeza y no podía.

¿Qué sentía por Edward?

"_Te quiero"_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me imagine nuestro beso, lo recordé con cada detalle. La suavidad de sus labios chocando con los míos, mis temblorosas manos apretando su camisa, su frente rozando mis cabellos…

Tenía que reconocerlo, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, incluso la forma en que me habló, el amor en sus palabras ¡Dios! Casi podía palpar la fuerza de sus sentimientos con la yema de mis dedos.

¿Podía ser cierto?

¿Podía quererme con sinceridad en el corazón?

— ¡Bella! —El grito de mi hermano me obligó a levantarme con pereza, abandoné la almohada sobre mi cama y me miré en el espejo aceptando mi condición de mujer frustrada y enloquecida— ¡Bella!

— ¡Ya va!- —exclamé molesta descendiendo las escaleras— ¿Qué se te ofrece Jazz? —la pregunta escapó con sarna de mi boca.

—Aquí te buscan chicharra —me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se encaminó hacia el sofá donde Alice reposaba recostada con el ceño fruncido, totalmente desconectada de la película en la TV.

Mi calcetín de algodón cayó sobre el último escalón rechinante de madera y mi mandíbula se abrió de la impresión en el mismo momento.

¿Él?

— ¿Dimka? —pregunté extrañada y avergonzada mientras el rubor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

—Hola —besó mi mejilla sonriente— Me preguntaba si querías salir un rato —se alzó de hombros— ya sabes, a dar una vuelta como buenos _amigos _—no sé porque, el acento en su voz, cuando mencionó la última palabra me sonó demasiado conocido.

Me reí sarcástica.

—Una vuelta ¿eh? —Levanté mi ceja derecha sonriendo altanera— ¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera?

—Claro —aceptó pícaro.

—Bella —advirtió la pequeña duende.

—Tranquila —susurré mirándola seria.

Les di la espalda a ambos y abrí la puerta del patio trasero, toqué el cemento con mis viejos y sucios calcetines y me giré para encarar a Demetri.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté aburrida cruzándome de brazos.

—Restablecer lazos —caminó hacia mí con la clara intención de rozar su nariz con la mía.

— ¿Ah sí? —susurré coqueta.

Asintió.

—Tú y yo éramos buenos amigos —habló con voz ronca— pensé….

—Pensaste —murmuré mirándolo furiosa a los ojos— pensaste mal —me alejé dos pasos manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos— pensaste que sería estúpida y volvería a ti, creíste que aceptaría tus _jueguitos _—me crucé de brazos por segunda vez y lo mire desafiante— vamos Demetri, no soy tan idiota.

—Somos amigos —repitió fingiendo inocencia.

—No, no lo somos —tomé un respiro— no sé si lo somos, pero sé que no fuiste sincero conmigo —una de mis manos deshizo el cruce y viajó hacia mi cabeza— Dimka, hay algo en ti, en toda tu declaración de "no relación" —formé las comillas con mis dedos— que no me convence, y solo para que lo sepas, a una persona le duele una ruptura, y lo esencial es mantenerse alejado del otro.

—Estuvimos juntos solo unos días —se alzó de hombros— no fue la gran cosa.

— ¿Entonces para que mierda me buscas? —le exigí molesta.

—Por qué no quiero perderte Bella, tu y yo podemos ser amigos.

—No puedo ser amiga de alguien que miente—aseguré sintiendo un pánico recorrer mi venas— los mentirosos no son lo mío.

—Está bien —se rindió acercándose de golpe para arrinconarme contra el muro derecho— yo te digo la verdad, todo lo que quieras saber —encajó sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza— pero a cambio quiero que vengas esta noche conmigo, como despedida —sonrió sintiéndose victorioso.

— ¿A la conducente? —le pregunté sintiéndome apresada.

—Para que pueda cumplir mi promesa —estiró su mano y capturó la mía al instante— para que tengas tu bendita perforación —delineó mi labio inferior con su dedo índice— Bella, te lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

—Yo….

¿Qué podía decir?

Negar que la duda carcomía mis sesos sería mentir con todas las de la ley. Yo quería saber la historia completa del tal Ethan, además de la rivalidad entre Edward y Demetri. Pero arriesgarme a pisar suelo mal conocido hacía que mis piernas temblaran.

Analizando con lentitud la situación. ¿Qué podría ocurrir? Finalmente Dimka pagaría mi piercing, me divertiría un rato y olvidaría mi momento de frustración. En una balanza, los aspectos positivos pesaban más que los negativos, conocía la Conducente a la perfección, ya no era una extraña para los guardias de ese lugar y el personal también me conocía.

En realidad…no perdía nada.

Según mi adolorida cabeza, terminaba ganando con dos puntos a mi favor.

Suspiré.

Tendría que tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible si quería sobrevivir a esta locura que muchos llaman vida.

—Está bien —murmuré alejándome del castaño— iré contigo.

.

.

.

El hedor a cerveza inundaba mis sentidos y nublaba el poco conocimiento que le quedaba a mi lento cerebro. Estiré mis piernas con delicadeza sobre el asiento de cuero rasgado y me sostuve con las manos para no perder el equilibrio, claramente había malgastado esa facultad hace algún par de minutos, un par muy lejano por cierto.

No me arrepiento de haber venido a la Conducente, es un lugar muy agradable. Me arrepiento de haber bebido tanta cerveza con Demetri, ambos estábamos demasiado _felices._

—Entonces, ¿rosa, púrpura o verde? —preguntó una voz chillona mientras acercaba una pinza de grandes tenazas hacia mi nariz.

— ¿Eh? —susurré torciendo el gesto.

— ¿De qué color quieres el arete en tu nariz? —repitió molesta la chica del mostrador empapando una mota de algodón en el líquido que escapaba de un frasco en malas condiciones.

—Eh… ¿negro?

—Vale más—contestó sacudiendo su cabello rosa sobre el mostrador.

— ¡Demetri! —chillé con todas mis fuerzas, mi cuerpo tambaleó aletargado sobre el asiento.

—Dale lo que quiere Kate —ordenó de vuelta mi acompañante mientras bebía varios tragos— lo que ella quiera —miró mi rostro por un par de segundos con una mueca de decepción en sus labios, el brillo de su arete se reflejó en el primer espejo delante de mis ojos y pude observar con claridad su inconformidad gracias al golpe que le dio a la botella de cerveza.

Desvié la mirada un par de segundos y la fijé en un punto externo. La Conducente estaba en acción como siempre, la música retumbaba en tus oídos y el rugir de los motores ahuyentaba cualquier sentido de cordura dentro de tu conciencia, en un lugar como ese solo querías sentir la adrenalina dentro de tus venas por siempre.

Guardaba buenos recuerdos de este lugar, al menos sobria lo hacía. Lo más emocionante de mi vida me había ocurrido aquí, rodeada de carpas y aceite recién cambiado, ese perfume era importante para mí porque gracias a él rememoraba cosas impresionantes, sin embargo sabía que el recuerdo de esta noche no sería el mejor de todos.

Ciertamente el lugar seguía en las mismas condiciones, las luces, los autos, la gente, el italiano abundante, aún Demetri. Pero esta vez era yo la ebria, tenía por lo menos cinco botellas de cerveza sobre mi cabeza, y por supuesto mis sentidos estaban muy alterados.

Una lenta melodía se escuchó al fondo de la tienda de perforaciones.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there healing  
In your name I find meaning_

De Nuevo las ideas regresaron a mi mente colapsando el poco sentido que mi alter ego aún conservaba.

Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue tratar de entablar una conversación con Demetri en busca de fresca información, no conseguí nada por supuesto, ya era de imaginarse que aquel italiano conocía la manera perfecta de mantener su boca bien cerrada.

En un principio tan solo bailamos un rato con música electrónica, me sentí a gusto con el ambiente que se vivía en el lugar así que nos quedamos un buen rato, por separado por supuesto. No permití durante toda la noche que sus manos se acercaran más allá del límite, las mantuvo junto a sus costados, lejos de mi cintura. Pasaron los minutos, y de repente Demetri tuvo la idea de visitar a un par de amigos suyos que habían llegado de Italia hace cuatro días, no me opuse, me la estaba pasando bien, sin embargo debí reconsiderar la decisión en cuanto los observe con lentitud.

Eran tres muchachos altos de cabellera rubia, sus ojos variaban entre azules y verdes, por supuesto la fisionomía de cada uno era diferente al del otro. Me mantuve lejos mientras charlaban en italiano durante casi media hora, de vez en cuando me miraban de reojo y reían y a pesar de todo no me molestó. Dimka y yo ya no éramos nada así que no tenía importancia lo que dijera de mí, estaba en un punto en el que las ofensas me pasaban como agua por la garganta. Pasado un tiempo me di cuenta que los minutos transcurrían con rapidez, la noche se me estaba escurriendo de las manos y sentí la necesidad de conseguir información, me acerqué a ellos e intente unirme a la conversación fallando en el intento, sin embargo algo en mí pensó estúpidamente que encontraría la respuesta a toda esa confusa historia uniéndome a su costumbre, así que de las puras comencé a beber cerveza como limonada en una tarde calurosa.

Terminé mi "aventura" con pésimos resultados, a lo mucho y tendría dos dedos de conciencia en mi frente, apenas podía tocar mi nariz y de caminar en línea recta sería inútil hablar. Demetri abrió la boca en español una sola vez en la noche, y lo hizo tan solo para decirme "hice lo correcto".

En un estado sobrio, esas palabras habrían confundido mi cerebro, sin embargo, y con el efecto del alcohol sobre mi cabeza, deje las preocupaciones a un lado y disfrute de la música un buen rato hasta que los italianos se marcharon.

En un momento que mi cabeza aún no logra determinar, me descubrí en esta carpa con una señorita acercando unas tenazas a mi nariz, escuché un cruce de palabras en italiano y tomé asiento en la banca que me señaló el castaño.

Así fue como terminé aquí, escuchando la voz de _Jason Wade_ retorciéndose dentro de mi cerebro y llamando a la melancolía agridulce tan propia de mi vida. Así fue como las lágrimas se derramaron sobre mis mejillas en una milésima de segundo, porque al igual que él, yo también me sentía rota, _caída_.

Tenía, por lo bajo, una docena de botellas sobre mi conciencia y esta canción no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Por qué las cosas tienen que pasar de tal o cuál modo?

¿Por qué las personas tienen que enamorarse y sufrir de aquella manera?

¿Por qué él era él?

¿Por qué Edward….?

En el estado de Washington, bajo este estúpido y nublado cielo viven cientos de chicos, todos con ideas diferentes. Sin embargo tenía que ser Edward el indicado para mi contradicción, tenía que ser él con su estupidez, con sus palabras profundas, con su historia confusa. Tenía que ser él y todas sus ideas frustradas, debía ser alguien tan bipolar, alguien que cambiara mi mundo por completo.

Tenía tantas emociones retenidas, tanto dolor y tanta confusión. No podía luchar contra sentimientos tan hirientes como esos. Por un lado estaba la duda y la mentira, cada una por su lado rasgaba la piel de mi alma entregándome un tejido vacío y quebrado, y por otro, uno muy distinto, estaba la confianza, la creencia en sus palabras, la sinceridad en su beso, tantas cosas que yo no quería perder y que necesitaba sentir por el resto de mi vida.

¿Cómo se hace?

¿Cómo tomar una decisión dentro de un alma quebrada?

¿Cómo te haces responsable de tus actos si son erróneos y te sientes caer?

Caer.

Esa palabra era perfecta para él, para mí, para ambos. No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, tanta contradicción en una sola pareja no podía existir. Sin embargo él estaba ahí, luchando por lo que sentía aún cuando yo no tenía los pantalones necesarios para enfrentar a mi corazón. Edward era mejor que yo en un solo punto de su patética vida, podía aceptar lo que sentía sin sentirse incómodo, culpable o estúpido. Yo era todo lo contrario, ni siquiera podía pensar en nuestro beso sin sentir la necesidad de hundir mi rostro en la almohada. A nuestro modo y manera, ambos nos sentimos caer. Él porque no consigue lo que desea de mí y yo porque no puedo dárselo sin sentirme cambiada.

Algo dentro de mí me obliga a negar mis sentimientos, tal vez la inmadurez o la inseguridad, no lo sé, y a pesar de todo no puedo contrarrestar ese efecto. Me siento caer cada vez que veo sus ojos y no puedo responder a sus sentimientos, siento que dejo atrás mi hermosa nube vaporosa y romántica y le doy la bienvenida a un frío y duro suelo que azota mi cuerpo causando dolor. Caer definitivamente es el proceso más doloroso de la vida, poder levantarte es la solución más fácil.

Y yo no encontraba la forma de ponerme en pie. No podía buscarle una solución a esta revolución de sentimientos. Tenía dos simples opciones, creerle o no. Sin embargo, nada es tan sencillo en la vida, mucho menos si se trata del corazón, al menos en mi caso las cosas nunca ocurren como yo desearía que pasaran, y al final terminó con heridas profundas. Al menos por una vez en mi vida desearía escoger la opción correcta y salir sana y salva de esta reacción, solo por una vez quiero no equivocarme.

Dos opciones eran poco para mí, eran nada en realidad.

¿Cuánto confiaba en Edward?

¿Sería capaz de darle entrada a una relación aún siendo amistosa?

¿Qué mierda quería yo con él?

Quería…quería muchas cosas. Sobre todo que él fuera otro, alguien a quién pudiera creerle sin equivocarme.

Las decisiones son difíciles de tomar, cada una conlleva consecuencias y necesita de motivos. Y a pesar de lo complejas que son, los humanos las tomamos todo el tiempo, incluso de manera automática. Solo que ahora todo es diferente, es distinto porque no sé qué decisión tomar, y ni siquiera le prestó atención a los motivos, solo me importan las consecuencias, importa terminar completamente enamorada, ilusionada o no correspondida. Importa conocer a un Edward nuevo para mí y para mi corazón. Importa sentir mariposas en el estómago. Importa saber que podría terminar con el corazón roto si sigo mis impulsos, o tenerlo vacío por haberme quedado esperando que algo imposible ocurriera.

Importan tantas cosas… y sin embargo ninguna me ayuda a tomar una decisión, de hecho todas me confunden al máximo.

¿Creerle o no?

Si le creo puede que me equivoque, dolerá, si, pero habré vivido lo que tanto anhelo. Si no le creo podría equivocarme, cometería errores de nuevo y a eso tendría que sumarle el arrepentimiento por no haber tomado la decisión que mi alma ansiaba. Porque si, mi corazón deseaba hablar con Edward, o al menos verlo.

Pensar con la cabeza alcoholizada no era la mejor solución, y estaba consciente de eso. Pero si no arreglaba mis ideas ahora, no podría hacerlo después.

—Mírame a los ojos —ordenó la voz del castaño tomando mi quijada con su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué?

—Mírame —aumentó el agarre en mi mandíbula y de repente sentí un gran dolor en mi nariz. Me quejé y golpeé mi asiento con la base de mi zapato mientras introducían un arma delgada dentro del cartílago. Sentí un hilo de sangre recorrer mi mejilla y cerré los ojos dispuesta a olvidar el rechazo de mi cuerpo hacía el pequeño arete de plata que colocaba la muchacha de cabello rosa en mi nariz.

La tortura terminó pronto, podría decir que en menos de diez minutos estaba luciendo un _piercing_ en mi blanca y pecosa nariz. Me miré en el espejo varias veces y acepté que mi reflejo mejoraba aún con una pieza de metal dentro de mi cuerpo, por último rocé la piedra falsa con mis dedos y me sentí más rebelde que nunca, con ansias de cumplir deseos inconscientes.

—Te ves bien —murmuró Demetri tomando mi mano para salir de la carpa— debí traerte antes para la perforación.

— ¿Me veo bien? —le pregunté con voz de ebria mientras cruzábamos un grupo de gente que se adentraba en la Conducente.

—Te he dicho que sí —gruñó con voz firme jalando de mi brazo, movió un par de cortinas y me encerró en una carpa mucho más oscura que la anterior. De la nada me vi a mi misma golpeada contra el capo de su auto.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —exclamé encarándolo, me dolían los codos por el golpe contra el metal.

—Hice bien —susurró caminando hacia mí con la disculpa grabada en el rostro— nadie en esa familia sabe lo que realmente paso.

—Te… ¿explicas? —le pedí atenuada, caminé hacía una de las sillas apoyadas contra la pared y limpié el polvo de la superficie para poder acomodarme, Demetri negó con la cabeza y me sentó en el suelo de un tirón delante de él.

—Tú querías saber la verdad y yo te quería aquí —suspiró mientras yo asentía— así que cumpliré mi parte así como tú cumpliste la tuya.

—Parece justo —susurré acariciando, a modo de cura, mi codo derecho con la mano contraria.

—La verdad es que no me importa que pienses de mí después de todo esto, yo sé que hice bien a fin de cuentas, solo —suspiró— guárdate tus comentarios.

—Habla —murmuré molesta recargando mi cuerpo contra la pared de la carpa.

—Ethan y yo éramos mejores amigos, debías vernos —rió agridulce— una de las mejores cosas que tuve en mi vida fue su amistad, podíamos pasar horas hablando del color azul, con él me resultaba todo interesante —golpeó su palma derecha contra el frío suelo de cemento— teníamos trece años Bella, para nosotros la vida era experimentar, probar cosas nuevas, y sobre todo para él, sentir adrenalina dentro de nuestro cuerpo.

—También tuve trece años —le corroboré rodando los ojos intrigada— y comprendo que debieron sentir viviendo en la conducente desde niños.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Ethan conocía la Conducente desde niño? —me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si fue tu mejor amigo debió conocer este lugar —respondí como obvio— este es tu mundo Demetri, y si sientes algo por esa persona la traerás aquí.

Se rió.

—Ethan si conocía la Conducente, pero por razones diferentes, esa idea de que esto es mi mundo te la metí yo en la cabeza como excusa.

Tarde dos segundos en degradar la información.

—Cabrón —susurré con voz neutral.

—Lo sé —contestó simplemente suspirando— en fin, teníamos las mismas afinidades y de repente un día decidimos correr riesgos por capricho de cada uno. En lo personal, lo hice por una chica.

—Siempre en líos de faldas —acoté negando con la cabeza.

—Al igual que tu maldito Cullen.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté encarándolo.

—No lo mencioné antes ¿cierto? —Inundó el ambiente con su tintineante y seductora risa— Edward era parte de nuestro grupo de "amigos" —dibujó las comillas con sus dedos— solo nos faltaba un nombre y probablemente habríamos sido los tres mosqueteros.

— ¿Tú y Edward amigos? —mi incredulidad se exteriorizó con una mueca de frustración.

—La verdad es que solo conoces a dos hombres heridos _bimba_, tanto él como yo fuimos distintos en nuestra vida pasada, si la puedo nombrar así, en nuestra infancia. Ambos cambiamos mucho después de Ethan—reacomodó su cabeza acercándola a la mía— apuesto a que te contaron algo.

—Sé lo que tú me dijiste, y también datos extras —murmuré lo último bajito.

—El accidente ocurrió —habló después de varios minutos en un tenso silencio— pero no como te lo conté.

—Lo sabía —respondí victoriosa— siendo sincera, muchas cosas no me cuadraban.

—En Phoenix existía hasta hace unos años un grupo de rumanos rivales a mi padre, Stefan lo encabezaba con su hijo Vladimir, y él en términos prácticos tendría mi edad. Cuando niño era muy problemático —se rió— y creo que no he cambiado mucho en ese aspecto —tomó un respiro lento— Vladimir y yo nos enfrentábamos todo el tiempo en motocicleta, o compitiendo por alguna niña y una tarde él llegó conduciendo el auto de su padre, eso me desarmó por completo _bimba_ y a tu amado Cullen se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de apostar—Demetri se rascó la cabeza y continuó con voz molesta— ahí fue cuando comenzó todo, puedo decirte que se desató una de las tormentas más grandes de mi vida.

—Dimka, ¿Quién demonios es Ethan? —la pregunta no soportó dos segundos más dentro de mi boca y se expulsó a si misma por la imperiosa necesidad de conocer la verdad.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —una gran carcajada frustrada e hiriente escapó de sus labios— esa pregunta te la debe contestar Edward, en realidad es él quién tiene la obligación de hacerlo, conmigo no cuentes para resolver esa duda.

—Demetri, tu prometiste…

—Contarte mi verdad, y esta es mi verdad, lo que sé, el resto no me implica a mí y no pienso responderte.

—Pero…

— ¿Quieres escuchar el resto de la historia? —Asentí enfurruñada— entonces quédate callada.

—No me hables así —escupí golpeando su hombro— me debes respeto.

Suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

—La apuesta consistía en tres carreras, y siempre podías llevar un acompañante si lo querías. En mi primera carrera llevé a Heidi, era ella.

— ¿Heidi? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Era hermosa —murmuró guiñándome un ojo— y después que se te pasa la gana no la ves de la misma forma.

—Ahórrate ese tipo de comentarios, por favor.

—Perdí esa carrera por culpa de ella, pero no puedo decirte cuanto me divertí en esa ocasión.

— ¿Por favor? —le insistí con ojos entrecerrados— olvida el punto "Heidi".

—Gané la segunda con ayuda de Edward —continuó ignorándome— y la tercera se definió como la final, donde todo o nada se perdía.

— ¿Cuál era el premio? —le pregunté con miedo. Algo dentro de mí sufría por la respuesta.

—Heidi.

Esa palabra se quedó retumbando dentro de mi cabeza durante al menos cinco minutos y en cuanto pude comprender la idea por completo sentí ansias de golpear la entrepierna del maldito italiano delante de mis ojos durante el resto de la noche.

— ¿En qué mierda pensaban trío de pendejos? —me puse de pie y golpeé su pierna con la punta de mi converse— ¿Apostaron una mujer? —negué con la cabeza y lo pateé de nuevo mientras él permanecía indiferente a mi reacción.

—Siéntate —ordenó frustrado— te pedí que guardaras tus opiniones.

—Pero no soy una caja para guardar nada, ¡imbécil! —me jalé los cabellos de la frustración y pasados los minutos no me quedó más alternativa que regresar a mi lugar anterior.

—En el tercer tramo mi acompañante fue Ethan —suspiró mientras su rostro se ensombrecía por la tristeza que los recuerdos tienen impregnada— y ahí todo se complicó, la carrera fue muy difícil para un novato al volante y perdí los estribos casi al instante —cada palabra que escapaba de su boca desbocaba tristeza e inconformidad— el auto de Vladimir llegó triunfador, al contrario, el mío chocó contra varios árboles y terminó en un atolladero y ambas familias se desesperaron.

— ¿Ambas?

Me ignoró.

—Aro sufría de convulsiones espontáneas y se vio en la decisión de sacarme del auto a prisa —suspiró y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla— el _Audi _perdió el equilibrio y Ethan murió a los pocos días, después de la caída al precipicio.

—Ethan —repetí inconsciente degradando la información.

—Pero sé que hice lo correcto.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunté mientras su mano me obligaba a encararlo, su rostro era el vivo reflejo de la tristeza, lleno de huellas marcadas por decisiones.

—Hice lo correcto Bella.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste lo correcto? —murmuré torciendo el gesto.

—Ahora, trayéndote aquí —y en menos de dos segundos sus alcoholizados labios chocaron contra los míos pidiendo una respuesta a gritos. Me quedé en blanco durante varios segundos intentando comprender el motivo de ese beso.

—Bésame —susurró contra mis labios anudando sus dedos en los cabellos de mi cuello— te necesito Bimba, bésame.

Comencé a hiperventilar con rapidez, indecisa y sin saber qué hacer. Besarlo sería caer en su juego, y no hacerlo sería limitar a un alma herida en su momento para desahogarse.

¿Qué hacer?

Mantuve mis ojos abiertos durante varios segundos, ni un solo músculo facial de mi rostro se movió esperando la reacción de Demetri, sin embargo él no cambió sus planes, al contrario aumentó la fuerza del beso hundiendo sus dedos en la piel de mi nuca.

—Suéltame —murmuré con voz neutral— ahora.

Su cuerpo se transformó en una bella estructura italiana y poco a poco sus manos y labios abandonaron mi rostro, me aparté en cuanto tuve oportunidad y regresé en pie.

—No vuelvas a besarme sin mi permiso Demetri —sacudí la tierra de mis pantalones y salí de la carpa con la dignidad latiendo dentro de mi cuerpo. No me detuve a observar como la estatua se rompía en miles de pedazos, tan solo caminé el tiempo suficiente como para salir de aquel lugar y llegar sana y salva a casa. Estaba claro que no conocía el camino de vuelta, sin embargo tenía la determinación latente en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Nunca más volverían a besarme sin que yo lo quisiera, y mucho menos después de todo lo que él había dicho hace un par de días en mi propio hogar.

Si he de ser sincera, no tengo memoria corta, recuerdo cada detalle que ocurrió en mi vida si en realidad fue importante. Y por supuesto, Demetri para mí fue importante, y por ello no puedo fingir que entre nosotros dos no ha ocurrido nada y dejar que me bese cuando se le antojé. Terminar la pequeña relación que tuvimos dolió mucho en un principio, pero aquel sentimiento fue perdiendo importancia gracias a la maravillosa conciencia que me hablaba con justicia felicitándome por haber hecho lo que mi corazón deseaba.

Yo tampoco quería perder un amigo, pero no quería ganar malos entendidos. Si en un inicio ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que nuestra relación se basó en una atracción mal nacida, entonces lo más adecuado sería alejarnos, ya que sin sentimientos el resto del camino pierde sentido.

No quería herir a Demetri dándole falsas esperanzas, y lo cierto es que no sentía nada por él, ni siquiera la efímera atracción que en un inicio me dominó. Ahora solo quería la verdad de toda esa maldita historia, y a pesar de que el arrepentimiento arremetía contra mí por la falta de sensatez al abandonar la confesión a la mitad, una parte de mi corazón me lo agradecía. Salir herida de nuevo no era una de mis opciones, tenía suficiente con la confusión por causa de Edward.

De nuevo Edward.

Avancé dos o tres pasos y cuando menos lo noté ya me encontraba caminando en medio de la lluvia por una de las calles más ruidosas y contaminantes de Forks, la insignificante avenida principal.

Continué mi recorrido como pude, pie tras pie, midiendo las distancias para no caer, conteniendo el impulso de salir corriendo por miedo a verme afectada, y sobre todas las cosas, con la cabeza hecha un mar de líos.

Faltaban dos avenidas para llegar a casa y decidí disfrutar de la lluvia resbalando por mi rostro.

Deslicé la capucha de mi suéter hacia atrás y levanté la cabeza deseosa de sentir gotas de lluvia; gracias al cielo los truenos comenzaron a aumentar y con ello el nivel de agua. Sonreí el resto del camino disfrutando de todas mis acciones, me sentía limpia bajo toda esa tormenta, tranquila.

Finalmente llegué a casa empapada de pies a cabeza, estiré mi mano para tomar las llaves del borde superior y de repente un brazo húmedo me las alcanzó. Regresé la vista atemorizada, sin embargo una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi rostro cuando lo vi allí, esperando por mí con una expresión de temor.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó desesperado colocando ambos brazos a los lados de mi cabeza— me has tenido sufriendo más de tres horas sin contestar el timbre. ¿Estás bien? Dime que todo está bien, por favor _la mía vita_, ¿estás bien?

Me tragué la pequeña y traviesa sonrisa y lo encaré con el rostro confuso que en realidad se merecía. A pesar de todo, a pesar de tener el cuerpo empapado por mi causa, a pesar de lucir como un hombre indigente y con ello exponerse a adquirir enfermedades, a pesar de todo merecía conocer lo que causaba en mí, frustración.

—Estoy bien —susurré temblando por la corriente fría que atravesó mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te pasó algo? —Insistió rozando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice— tienes que beber café o té caliente, podrías sufrir un resfriado.

Reí bajito, sintiéndome por primera vez en mi vida intimidada.

—Creo que tú resfriarás primero.

Sonrió aliviado.

— ¿Alice y Jasper? —pregunté tomando las llaves de su mano.

—Salieron al cine, o algo así y yo…. —agachó la cabeza y observé dos acumulaciones de rubor en sus mejillas— quería hablar contigo —confesó nervioso mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Suspiré.

Era ahora o nunca, tendría que tomar una decisión.

—Estoy cansada de esto Edward —levanté mis brazos y lo encaré— no puedo darte lo que quieres porque no puedo identificar mis sentimientos, no sé que siento por ti ¿Qué sientes tu por mí?

—Todo Bella —confesó sonriendo herido— siento que por ti mi vida tiene sentido, en tu nombre encuentro dirección, en tu voz descubro la música, en tus ojos el poder ver. Eres todo para mí, yo…

— ¿Qué sientes por mí Edward? —lo miré fijamente retándolo a dar una respuesta— dímelo ahora, quiero saber cómo se llama todo eso que sientes por mí, si es real, dime que mierda es lo que está pasando entre nosotros, porque estoy cansada de esta situación, estoy cansada de vivir esto, quiero respuestas a todas mis preguntas Cullen, y si no puedes responder una de ellas, entonces no tiene sentido.

Ahogué un grito de frustración.

—No quiero carcomerme la cabeza a golpes buscándole respuestas a algo que siento, solo quiero saber porque cambiaste de idea, porque ahora dices que me necesitas para sobrevivir y hace tan solo unas semanas me tratabas como un perro —suspiré— Edward necesito que me digas por que haces esto.

—No lo hago porque quiera —susurró negando la cabeza.

— ¿Quién carajos te obliga? —le pregunté exaltada.

—Nadie —cerró los ojos y cuadró la mandíbula— soy yo quién siente esto, pero créeme cuando te digo que no busqué enloquecerme por ti, no busqué vivir contigo a mi lado sin tener que morir de soledad. No fui yo.

— ¿Entonces no quieres sentir toda esa sarta de mentiras que dices que sientes por mí?

— ¡Quiero! —Exclamó empujándome contra la puerta— quiero esto, claro que lo quiero, es lo más hermoso que he sentido en mi vida Bella Swan, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Respiré agitada.

— ¡Entonces ponle un nombre maldita sea! —Chillé golpeando su pecho— ¡solo abre la boca y dime como se llama lo que sientes por mí!

— ¡Se llama amor! —Gritó con todas las fuerzas de su pecho— ¡Yo te amo!

Y entonces algo dentro de mi pecho se derritió transformándome en una masa deforme.

—Te amo —repitió un poco más calmado, me miró fijamente y clavó sus ojos en los míos con un cúmulo de sensaciones que pronto se convirtieron en corrientes eléctricas dentro de todo mi cuerpo, partiendo del contacto de sus manos con mis muñecas cada terminación nerviosa estaba a punto de explotar— te amo Bella —habló con una gran sonrisa en sus labios— y no quiero amar a nadie más que a ti, por favor, te lo suplicó, solo…

—No —sellé su boca con la única mano que había escapado de su agarre— no me pidas algo que no puedo darte —mi voz se quebró al final de la frase y su mano alrededor de mi muñeca se entrelazó con la mía— No puedo con todo esto Edward, no sé ni siquiera que siento por ti —suspiré grabando dentro de mi cerebro, con una cinta rebobinadora, la caída de sus ojos en el pozo de la tristeza— y no puedo darte algo que no tengo, y que tampoco creo que tengas tu.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—No sé si te amo —una corriente fría atravesó mi pecho helándome los huesos— y no puedo creerte así como así, no te tengo confianza, todo está mal, yo…

—Tu —se acercó con cuidado y rozó mi nariz con la suya— sientes algo por mí, y eso es algo que no puedes negar.

—Edward, no…—susurré sin fuerza, en cuanto sus manos atraparon mi cintura mientras su cabeza se hundía en mi cuello.

—Te amo Bella, y te amaré el resto de mi vida, aún cuando tu no sientas lo mismo por mí.

Y de repente ambos _caímos_ en brazos del otro.


	22. Vida, Hay que Vivir

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XXII-**

* * *

**Vida, Hay que Vivir  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunté con la cabeza dándome vueltas mientras su fragancia golpeaba mis sentidos, hundí la nariz un poco más fuerte en su pecho, y él, en consecuencia, temeroso y delicado acarició mis cabellos con sus labios, sellando con ese beso uno de los actos más maravillosos que había presenciado en mi corta vida.

—Yo te amo —susurró nervioso retrocediendo varios pasos hasta situarnos debajo del umbral de la puerta. Su voz tintineaba dentro de mi cabeza retomando el lugar que la lluvia y su golpeteo habían dejado abandonado— y no puedo perderte sin tenerte; si al menos hablaras conmigo —un par de notas se rompieron en su garganta y escuché aquella voz terriblemente quebrada por primera vez en mi vida— necesito que dejes en claro esta situación, quiero, te ruego, háblame, solo…

—No tengo nada en claro —contesté a su pregunta silenciosa, mi cuerpo tembló durante su silencio.

—Tampoco yo —adosó a la confesión, sus brazos se sujetaron con mucha más fuerza a mi delgada cintura— pero juntos, no lo sé —suspiró y pude sentir una débil sonrisa contra mis cabellos— tal vez, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una —se rió triste— ambos podríamos arreglar nuestra situación. ¿Estás igual de confundida que yo? —la pregunta resonó dentro de mis sesos y deseé por primera vez gritarle una serie de improperios para que comprendiera a qué punto había llegado mi desesperación al sentirme perdida.

—Si —murmuré contra su camisa después de varios minutos— pero apoyo tu idea. No estoy segura de los resultados que arrojé todo este proceso de raciocinio, pero si tu y yo nos juntamos, tal vez… —vacilé— tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—De acuerdo —besó de nuevo mis cabellos dejándome extasiada por varios segundos— pero antes de pensar, deberíamos entrar en tu casa, ya sabes, no quiero que resfríes.

—Es caballeroso de tu parte —me burlé alejándome al menos un par de centímetros de su cuerpo para tomar las llaves y dirigirlas hacia la cerradura de la puerta.

Intenté varias veces a sabiendas de su presencia a mis espaldas, y a pesar del temblor en mi mano derecha, no conseguí nada. La puerta no abría.

—No abre —murmuré agobiada jalando la puerta en mi dirección— estú….

—Deja que te ayude —propuso tomando mi mano— tal vez sea por la fuerza —escuché una risa traviesa escapar de sus labios.

—No es gracioso —suspiré— ya que estamos sinceros, tu falta de igualdad frente al otro género nunca me agradó, y si quieres que hablemos voy a dejar claro este punto. No me agrada tu forma de utilizar a las mujeres, no me agradan tus chistes machistas, y no me agrada que te pienses la última lata de coca-cola en el desierto, porque no lo eres Cullen, desearía que fueras un poco más humilde.

Terminé mi declaración con una flamante sonrisa en los labios, hace mucho esperaba por esta conversación, inconscientemente, pero lo hacía. Estoy segura de ello.

Suspiró rindiéndose frente a la puerta de mi casa.

—No abre —repitió entregándome las llaves.

—Como dije —rodé los ojos y coloqué las llaves en su lugar— genio.

Se rió divertido con un toque de ternura.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré a algún lugar contigo? —le devolví la pregunta colocando mis manos sobre las caderas mientras fruncía una ceja. Una sonrisa amenazaba con formarse en mis labios— no recuerdo haber hablado de una salida, o algo así, simplem…

—No puedes quedarte bajo la lluvia —habló firme mientras tomaba mi mano derecha jugándole a mi cerebro una fuerte sorpresa— y si no quieres ir conmigo a casa, entonces te dejaré en casa de Rosalie si prefieres, pero…

— ¿Vamos a tu casa? —tomó mi morral húmedo y se lo colocó al hombro, su gesto pareció agradable dentro de mi cabeza, escuché varios suspiros internos de mis diablos interiores— es decir…

—No tengo otro lugar a donde ir —se alzó de hombros— si no te gusta la comida de mi mamá puedo llevarte a una cafetería o algo así, no tengo dinero suficiente para un hamburguesa, y estamos empapados, así que posiblemente no nos permitan la entrada a ningún lugar con servicio decente, pero si a pesar de ello insistes en ir a otro lugar, no le encuentro otra salida.

—Deja de hacerte el payaso —fruncí los labios y le señalé el camino con mi mano derecha, ya que la izquierda estaba apresada bajo la suya, y por supuesto cada célula de mi cuerpo reventaba de placer y vergüenza ante aquel contacto— me agrada tu madre, pero… digamos que no tengo buenos recuerdos de tu casa.

Una repentina sombra apareció bajo sus ojos.

—Es mi culpa —declaró aceptándolo con poco orgullo— pero a pesar de ello, comprende que mi casa no es un mal lugar, es…lindo —torció su boca en un gesto de desagrado y extrañeza.

Me reí.

— ¿Lindo? —Pregunté enarcando una ceja— ¿Tu casa es linda?

—No comprendo la razón de tu risa —tomó mi mano y las entrelazó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a perderme, mucho miedo. No me negué a ese contacto, lo disfruté al contrario, y decidí _sentir_ esta conversación, y conocer a Edward tal como se suponía, en realidad era, sin máscaras ni tapujos, solo él y yo charlando sobre nuestros problemas neuronales.

Caminamos varias aceras tomados de la mano, a decir verdad poco me interesó lo que la gente que nos miraba podría comentar en varios días futuros, la mayoría de expectantes eran amantes de la vida nocturna, y por supuesto se preocuparían más de su salida, que de nosotros. Mi mente únicamente se concentraba en la naturalidad de aquel gesto, que entre ambos parecía casi una costumbre, un hecho que ocurriría todos los días de nuestra vida si así lo quisiéramos.

—Sí, es linda —aceptó sonriendo divertido— no entiendo que tiene de malo aquella palabra.

—Los hombres no utilizan el adjetivo _linda _—la lluvia comenzó a descender con más fuerza bañando nuestros cuerpos con fluidez, sin embargo ninguno de los dos apresuró el paso, al parecer teníamos una conexión telepática que nos mantenía caminando bajo la lluvia a la madrugada, tomados de la mano como dos locos.

—Bueno, yo lo utilizo a menudo —explicó apretando mi mano en cuanto cruzamos una avenida, donde los autos se detenían gracias a un semáforo en rojo— mi madre es linda, mi hermana es linda, _tú_ eres linda —las palabras escaparon con total naturalidad de su boca, sonrió en cuanto notó mi reacción a la frase y aumentó la velocidad de nuestra caminata.

Mi corazón latió a la velocidad de la luz durante varios segundos, y luego se detuvo precipitado por la impresión. No sentí la necesidad de ocultar mi rostro porque seguramente él ya lo había notado, tanto mis mejillas como mi cuello hirvieron de un momento a otro llenando de rubor las venas sanguíneas de mi rostro. Estaba colorada.

— ¿Y…yo? —los nervios me ganaron y la tartamudez que durante toda mi vida no se había presentado, llamó a las puertas de mi boca hundiendo mi lengua en cemento puro.

—Tú eres linda —susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos— muy linda, hermosa.

Achiqué los ojos de la impresión y contuve el deseo de salir huyendo de su presencia. No pude caminar, sin embargo. Mis piernas se detuvieron en medio de la calle interfiriendo en el camino de los transeúntes.

—Bella —me llamó divertido— tenemos que seguir con el camino, no puedes simplemente detenerte, la gente comenzará a preguntar qué fue lo que te hice.

—No me agrada —murmuré frunciendo la boca. Tarde varios segundos en darle una respuesta concisa y verbal.

— ¿Qué no te agrada? —preguntó levantando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Qué me pongas nerviosa —suspiré después de haber aceptado una de las verdades más pesadas de estos meses— esa es otra parte de ti Edward que no va conmigo. Odio que me avergüencen y tú lo haces de maravilla.

Suspiró inconforme.

—Me temo que no estamos en posibilidades de cambiar ese punto —habló entre serio y divertido, apretujó mi mano con fuerza y avanzó entre una muchedumbre de hombres reunidos. Lo cierto es que la acera era estrecha y la avenida principal ciertamente no era una alternativa a esta hora. Quién más que yo para corroborar esa idea, las carreras automovilísticas se realizaban con fuerza después de una noche agitada.

Los hombres tenían un aspecto malogrado, y el hedor a alcohol inundaba el ambiente golpeando mis fosas nasales al sentir el cambio de fragancia. Escuché varios silbidos y, entre avergonzada y asqueada, permití a mi cabello caer con suavidad formando una cortina que alejaba el exterior de mi sonrojado rostro. A los pocos metros Edward se manifestó acercando su cuerpo al mío.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, y solo fui capaz de asentir, embobada en la calidez emitida por su piel.

—No quise caminar por ahí, lo juro —me abrazó con fuerza y para mi sorpresa no me sentí incómoda, de cierta forma parecía ser mi lugar allí, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

—No hay problema —susurré después de habernos separado alentándolo a que continuase la caminata— no fue tu culpa.

Se rió amargo.

— ¿Sabes cuántas veces he escuchado esa pobre excusa?

Me sorprendí durante unos instantes y lo miré a los ojos apesadumbrada, pensando que, tal vez, el Edward que tanto disfruté durante estos segundos habría desaparecido por obra y magia de un grupo de hombres que apestaban la calle.

—No lo sé —contesté autómata clavándole la mirada— y no comprendo tus cambios de humor si te soy sincera —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar mi confesión, de repente aquella mirada dura que había suplantando a la ternura anterior en sus ojos, se esfumó perseguida por una libertad ansiada. Sus ojos se llenaron de amor, y pude observar con claridad la forma en la que la dureza, representada por un verde ennegrecido, desaparecía dando paso a un verde manzana, brillante y esperanzador.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sonriendo cálido— no estoy acostumbrado a tenerte tan cerca de mí, aún no puedo controlar mis ataques de….

Lo pensó durante varios segundos mientras caminábamos por la calle, sin embargo yo conocía la respuesta a su duda.

—De estupidez —hablé clara y concisa y me detuve consternada al escuchar una risa alegre proveniente de sus labios.

—Tienes razón —agregó divertido— aún no puedo controlar mis ataques de estupidez contigo.

— ¿Y con tu madre? —le pregunté después de varios segundos, esto de la curiosidad se me daba al natural con Edward.

—Tampoco —murmuró sincero y molesto a la vez— no puedo controlar mis ataques de estupidez con nadie, ni siquiera con mi familia —agregó una pausa en la que terminamos una cuesta larga— a pesar de lo mucho que los quiero no puedo evitar mis ataques impulsivos, no quiero tratarlos despectivamente pero hay algo que colabora con mi….amargura, y hace que las palabras escapen de mi boca por si solas, no puedo explicártelo con rapidez porque hacerlo tardaría tiempo, son muchas cosas —susurró nostálgico más para él que para mí.

—Tenemos tiempo —le alenté sin conocer la razón.

— ¿Quieres hablar de mí? —preguntó sorprendido sin mirarme a los ojos, nos detuvimos frente a una cafetería al llegar a una de las últimas calles en el centro de la ciudad.

—No tengo hambre —me precipité al sentir su brazo jalando mi mano en dirección a la puerta.

—La lluvia no ha cesado —contrarió regresando a su punto anterior— Bella, será mejor…

—Me agradan los sándwiches que tu madre prepara —si era sincera, lo menos que quería en estos momentos era detener nuestra conversación, llegábamos al punto más interesante de la historia y no podía perder la trama justo ahora. Tampoco sufría de necesidades alimenticias, me bastaría con una taza de café caliente para aliviar el frío en mis músculos, así que no estaba dispuesta a dejarme vencer esta vez. Yo si quería hablar de él, por más iluso o extraño que suene.

— ¿Por qué no entramos y lo discutimos un poco más tranquilos? —propuso con inocencia fingida.

—No quiero —respondí tomando su mano con fuerza— por favor, quiero ir a tu casa.

Se rió con la ternura brotando a borbotones de sus gestos.

—Esa proposición sonaría algo extraña en otras circunstancias —continuó la caminata riéndose de vez en cuando por chistes internos supongo, sin embargo a mí, la diversión se me había esfumado.

—Odio eso —murmuré inconforme al llegar a Upper Forks— en realidad lo odio.

— ¿Qué odias? —me encaró con una sonrisa confusa en sus labios.

—Que hagas de algo que yo digo, un juego para ti. No es gracioso Edward, yo pensaba en cosas —suspiré sintiéndome avergonzada, sin embargo, desde el inicio de esta plática estuve dispuesta a ser sincera— yo pensaba en hablar con seriedad, sobre ti —mi voz se convirtió en un susurro avergonzado— sobre lo que nos pasa a ambos, y tu conviertes esta plática en algo divertido para tus chistes fanfarrones —en un gesto involuntario agaché la cabeza para terminar hablando en susurros descuidados— no sé en que estés pensando, pero para mí….

—Hey, Hey —levantó mi barbilla con su dedo índice, pude notar su mirada amedrentada por la culpa— no quiero que pienses eso, yo necesito esta plática, fui yo quién te la pidió ¿recuerdas? —sonrió enternecido y pude notar la sinceridad en sus palabras, de cierta forma le quería creer, y el tono de su voz, la dirección de su mirada, todo se confabulaba para colaborar con el chico de cabellos cobrizos en mi frente— te lo ruego, no dudes de mi seriedad —frunció la boca— yo solo…intentaba eliminar un poco la tensión del ambiente —descubrí la vacilación en sus ojos enfundada en la duda de besarme o no. Sus labios temblaron por unos instantes y me decidí a ayudarle en su labor, desesperada por sentir un roce de su piel con la mía. Le sonreí para infundirle ánimos y aquella vacilación desapareció.

Sus suaves y cálidos labios chocaron contra la piel de mi mejilla regalándome una de las mejores corrientes nacientes dentro de mi alma, _paz_.

Las comisuras de mis labios se ensancharon con ayuda de dos pinzas imaginarias y me permití hundir mi rostro en su pecho, tan solo para aspirar su aroma durante unos segundos.

No sabía el porqué de mis reacciones junto a él, a decir verdad nunca en mi vida había tomado pose de mujer fresa y melosa con los hombres. Pero con él algo había de diferente, una porción de mi alma deseaba ser cursi y romántica con Edward, aún cuando fuera contra mi propia naturaleza. Mejor dicho, contra la naturaleza de esta _relación._

Recorrimos el resto de la avenida hasta llegar a su casa enfrascados en una conversación amena acerca de nuestros propios gustos.

— ¿Y si hablamos de nosotros mismos? —me preguntó mientras las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su boca. Se me aguaron las rodillas por unos instantes y perdí la concentración necesaria para responderle.

—Claro —tragué en seco y continuamos por el camino, disfrutando de la calidez de una mano contra otra.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —su voz sonó infantil y temerosa.

—Verde —contesté de inmediato sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias de mi declaración.

— ¿Verde?

Asentí.

—Es un color muy llamativo, y…me gusta —mentí descarada, aguantándome las ansias de murmurarle al oído la única razón por la que aquel tono chillón me gustaba.

— ¿Te gusta? —murmuró confuso —el verde no es femenino, pero —se lo pensó dos veces— si a ti te agrada….

Me acerqué sigilosa, al _fin_ la tentación pudo conmigo.

—Es por tus ojos —le susurré nerviosa al oído. Me retiré al instante y tiré de su mano para seguir con la caminata, de reojo pude notar sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

Una risita interna escapó de mis labios.

Al final, ambos ejercíamos el mismo poder sobre el otro.

—Es tu turno —carraspeó intentando aclarar su voz— es decir, tu preguntas.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —le devolví la cuestión sin ánimos de pensar.

—Chocolate —habló con voz sedosa— me encanta el chocolate.

Tragué en seco.

—Es…un buen color.

Se acercó a mi costado con suma delicadeza y mientras un escalofrío me recorría entera susurró:

—Es por tus ojos.

Mi cuerpo quedó en estado semiconsciente, temblando al sentir las gotas de agua caer contra mi espalda. Esta vez fue su turno para tirar de mi mano y continuar hacia su casa.

En ese estado, apenas pudimos avanzar dos cuadras, sin embargo podía notar el tejado de la famosa casa Volturi a leguas de distancia. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en mis labios al recordar la única visita que realicé a ese lugar, a pesar del esfuerzo por parte de Demetri, nadie de su familia me quería en ella, y eso, después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, no restaba mucho más que los buenos recuerdos de la Conducente…y del _piercing._

Una duda recobró fuerzas en mi cabeza.

— ¿Edward? —le llamé en cuanto la vergüenza presente en mis mejillas se había esfumado.

— ¿Si? —me regresó una dulce mirada atenta. A decir verdad, me _agradaba _el Edward educado.

—Tu…tu viste…no lo sé ¿Mi nariz? —la señalé nerviosa con mi dedo índice.

Arqueó una ceja divertida.

—Fue lo primero que noté en cuanto te vi llegar.

—Entonces….

— ¿Entonces? —me miró cauteloso y se detuvo, para mi pesar, delante de la mansión Volturi. Casi podía palpar el ambiente de fastidio que se respiraba en aquel lugar, las paredes blanco mármol relucían aún con la tenue luz de la madrugada, las ventanas de la casa reflejaban una imagen borrosa del acero en los balcones de cada habitación y la puerta de repente fue abierta y una de mis pesadillas un tanto dolorosas apareció por allí.

Escuché un tintineo, seguramente producido por el contacto de un metal contra el cemento de la avenida.

—Demonios —susurró Edward alejando su mano de la mía— perdí la única moneda que tenía, ¿Te importa si voy a recogerla?

—No —respondí algo desesperada— quédate conmigo.

Me miró confuso.

—Volveré pronto ¿de acuerdo? —pidió educado, con sus ojos, la licencia para avanzar hacia la calle y tomar la porción de dinero que poseía, sin embargo lo único que deseaba en estos instantes era tenerlo a mi lado.

—Edward, quédate por favor —supliqué tímida al escuchar el sonido de un portón al abrirse.

Me sonrió y besó mi frente con delicadeza.

—No demoraré —susurró para después alejarse sin mirar atrás. Yo lo único en lo que pensaba, era en huir de aquella acera lo más pronto posible.

—Ahora comprendo tu respuesta en la Conducente —su musical y arrulladora voz chocó contra mi oídos golpeándolos por el temor que podía infundir su personalidad cuando él quería. Pero si algo quedaba en mí como herencia de Charles Swan, era la valentía tan propia de sus actos, al menos por él terminaría con esta situación lo más pronto posible y correría calle abajo buscando a Edward.

Lo encaré sin demoras, y por primera vez no me perdí en sus ojos.

—Solo olvídalo —musité con la respiración acelerada. _Edward, regresa._

Se rió con una estruendosa carcajada, sin embargo un tono lastimero se ocultaba tras un antifaz en sus gestos.

—Ya lo hiciste ¿cierto? ¿Me olvidaste? —sacudió su cabello castaño con la ayuda del aire frío típico de una mañana en Forks, me miró de nuevo, esta vez herido como respuesta a mi asentimiento.

—Estás equivocada —me habló— muy equivocada —se acercó a mí con rapidez y apresó mi muñeca derecha con su fuerte y nívea mano, forcejeé desorientada y temerosa por sus acciones. Él hundía sus dedos en mi carne débil y flácida, y mientras más larga era la lucha, yo perdía más terreno. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y podía sentir su agitada respiración hedionda a alcohol, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y por primera vez en mi vida deseé llorar después de una mirada, habían tantos sentimientos fuertes apresados allí. Me sentí responsable, hasta cierto punto, de su estado, la culpa bien podía carcomer mis entrañas, y con seguridad no haría nada para contrariarla, me sentí culpable, sí, y más de lo nunca me había sentido en mi vida. Los sentimientos exteriores casi nunca me afectaban, en su mayoría los desechaba, pero viéndolo de frente, sintiendo por poco el sufrimiento de su alma, entonces sí, las cosas cambiaban. De la nada, el Demetri que yo había conocido se esfumó, dejando rastros débiles de un hombre herido y frustrado, algo que en parte él se había encargado de crear.

—El problema Bella —atrapó mi otra muñeca con fuerza imposibilitándome el movimiento de mis brazos— no es que tú me olvides —sonrió entre sádico y dolido y clavó sus ojos en los míos estableciendo una perturbadora conexión— es que yo no quiero que me olvides.

Las palabras de coraje escaparon de mi boca, tenía tanto por decirle en respuesta a esa horrible confesión, y sin embargo no encontraba la manera adecuada de explicarle lo difícil de nuestra situación. Solo sentía ansias de golpear su mejilla para recuperar la libertad de mis brazos lo más pronto posible, su mirada me intimidaba y activaba todos los sensores de miedo de mi corazón. Perdí a Demetri, de eso estaba segura.

—Suéltame —le susurré aterrada al ver como acercaba su rostro al mío— no entiendes esto, Dimka tú no eres así, por favor, devuélveme a mi amigo, al Demetri que quiero….

—Ese Demetri no existe —habló con la voz quebrada— y el mismo se encargó de autodestruirse —sentí como su fuerza en el agarre disminuía y una corriente de tranquilidad comenzó a florecer en mi pecho.

—Yo sé que está aquí, entre tú y yo Dimka, búscalo, no dejes que se pierda entre tanto dolor —su mano derecha desfalleció en sincronía a la solitaria lágrima que recorría su mejilla derecha, aproveché la situación y deslicé mi mano fuera de su control— por favor Dimka, no hagas esto más difícil —deseé levantar mi mano derecha y limpiar la marca de llanto en su rostro, sin embargo una fuete y furiosa voz intercedió en mi labor.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? —Edward habló a mis espaldas y reconocí una mezcla de sentimientos en su voz, le miré de reojo y noté su mandíbula cuadrada, él también respondió al llamado de mis ojos durante milésimas de segundo, para después regresar la mirada a Demetri.

Miré a mi amigo, o al menos a los restos de él.

Dimka sonrió.

—No soy yo quién lo hace más difícil —murmuró acercando su boca a mi oído— y lamento que hayas sido tú la afectada entre ambos, ni él ni yo te valoramos —besó mi mejilla con restos salinos y se adentró en su casa olvidando por completo mi presencia y la de Edward afuera de su portón.

Tomé aire dispuesta a terminar con todo esto de una buena vez, sabía que las consecuencias de aquella conversación con Demetri serían negativas, y por supuesto acarrearían problemas en mi plática con Edward, sin embargo terminar con los misterios arreglaría todo, o al menos una parte de.

—No pasa nada, Edward —lo encaré conteniendo el aire dentro de mis pulmones.

—Si pasa —murmuró caminando hacia mí, decidido a tomar mi mano. Le miré firme y descubrí una sombra gris en sus ojos como muestra de su seriedad— empiezo a creer que conoces mi historia más de lo que pensaba.

—No…no lo sé —suspiré agradeciendo a Dios por evitar una discusión más entre nosotros—Edward yo tengo….datos sueltos, si se les puede llamar así, pero nada me concuerda, no comprendo nada y estoy cansándome de este círculo vicioso.

Tomó el puente de su nariz entre su dedo pulgar e índice y respiró agitado durante varios segundos.

— ¿Y quieres saber el comienzo? —preguntó mirándome curioso y afectado por hablar acerca del tema— supongo que el final te lo debes conocer al pie de la letra.

Asentí en respuesta a ambas ideas, quería saber de Ethan y por supuesto, conocía el desenlace de toda la historia.

—Vamos a casa —murmuró entrelazando ambas manos— resfriarás.

— ¿Eso es un sí o un no? —le pregunté impactada por el fuerte tono de su voz.

No respondió.

Caminamos varias aceras y nos detuvimos delante de su casa, sin dejar de sostener mi mano alargó su brazo y tomó la llave de repuesto de su casa, abrió la puerta sin problema alguno y nos adentramos en la sala en silencio, con pasos certeros.

—Espera en mi habitación —susurró acomodando un mechón de mis cabellos en la oscuridad inminente del salón, un escalofrío me recorrió en cuanto sentí el roce de su piel con la de mi mejilla— iré por algo para beber.

El sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas por la vergüenza de caminar a tientas en una casa ajena a la mía.

—Mejor aquí —contesté preocupada deslizándome en el sofá principal.

—Ve a mi habitación —ordenó esta vez desde el umbral de la cocina.

—No lo haré —hablé levantándome— no es de buena educación invadir una casa que no es tuya, y por supuesto, debo recordarte que no eres quién para darme órdenes.

—Bella —rogó encarándome a la distancia— por favor, resfriarás aquí en el salón, estás completamente empapada y necesitas un par de mantas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que las conseguiré en tu habitación? No soy estúpida Edward.

—Estoy seguro de eso—susurró caminando hacia mí, al llegar tomó mis manos pasando por encima de mi renuencia— pero te lo suplico, si quieres despierta a Alice, pídele prestado algo de ropa, podemos hablar delante de ella si prefieres —dibujó una mueca de negación en sus labios a pesar de lo dicho— no lo creo conveniente, pero si así te sientes segura….

—No puedo entrar en una casa ajena así como así Edward —me rendí y abandoné mi dirección discusiva— tus padres, toda tu familia debe estar durmiendo, no puedo simplemente meterme en tu habitación, no es correcto.

—Hazlo porque te lo pido —insistió juntando su frente con la mía— confía en mi esta vez.

— ¿Por qué habría de confiar? —susurré con ganas de abrazarlo por alguna estúpida razón.

—Porque te amo —y mis barreras se derrumbaron. La forma en que me hablaba era tan especial, tan diferente, jamás había escuchado esas palabras de nadie antes de Edward, y para ser sinceras me encantaba la forma en que sus labios se curvaban para pronunciar cada letra.

Suspiré rendida.

—Iré arriba —pude adivinar una sonrisa en sus labios— pero llegarás en menos de 100 alfeñiques o me levantaré y vendré por ti.

—De acuerdo —nos separamos para tomar cada uno su camino y al llegar al segundo escalón de la casa Cullen, descubrí que Edward se había esfumado.

Continué el camino de las escaleras en silencio, de vez en cuando el rechinar de una madera contra otra me asustaba durante segundos, sin embargo al poco tiempo continuaba con mi labor. Llegué al bendito corredor y traté de rememorar la habitación de Alice, al menos para orientarme en una dirección. Recordé que su puerta llevaba grabado el nombre de la pixie en letras doradas, así que segundos después me encontré divida entre dos habitaciones diferentes. Había descubierto que la de los señores Cullen tenía un color de puerta distinto, además de una chapa en tonos plateados.

La puerta primera tenía una alfombra azul sobresaliendo del marco inferior de la puerta, y en la segunda ocurría lo mismo, excepto por el color negro de la alfombra.

Me decidí por la negra, a fin de cuentas si me equivocaba tan solo me toparía con Emmett durmiendo a pierna suelta como un oso en hibernación.

Abrí la puerta con delicadeza y descubrí una habitación con varios muebles blancos, un librero bastante grande y lleno de Cds diferentes y un escritorio lleno de papeles regados, había un basurero junto a la puerta, causante de mi pequeña caída, un armario empotrado en la pared este con varios libros apilados sobre ella, en las paredes una serie de fotografías enmarcadas en portarretratos infantiles, todos elaborados con material educativo, y al final la cama. Se veía cómoda y supuse que el edredón sería negro por la forma en que se perdía en la oscuridad, tenía dos veladores a cada lado y una lámpara en la mesilla izquierda.

Me acerqué con cuidado y encendí la lamparita, la cual emanó una luz muy débil, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para alumbrar el resto del lugar. Observé el dormitorio por varios segundos y la curiosidad me llamó al clavar mis ojos en las fotografías. Por una parte, los libros siempre habían sido mi fuerte, leer era mi vicio y toda mi familia lo conocía, sin embargo al pertenecer a una familia de clase media, los recursos para comprar libros escaseaban, por lógica debía acudir al librero, sin embargo los colores llamativos de los portarretratos captaron toda mi atención.

Camine lenta, un pie tras otro, con temor a ser escuchada o descubierta en esta misión imposible. Al llegar volví a respirar, sin comprender el porqué de mi miedo al observar las fotografías, tomé la primera de todas entre mis manos y me perdí del resto de mundo en cuanto comprendí con claridad la relación entre las personas del retrato.

Eran dos niños, cobrizos y con ojos verdes por supuesto, el primero era un poco más alto y tenía las facciones un poco más definidas por causa de la entrada a la adolescencia, el segundo tenía varios centímetros de diferencia con el primero, además de poseer el rostro redondo y la nariz un poco más respingada, no se veían a los ojos, miraban a la cámara fijamente con una sonrisa de felicidad pura incrustada en sus labios. Podía jurar que el primero era Edward, ¿Y el segundo?

Tomé la segunda fotografía después de colocar la primera en su sitio, mi cabeza procesaba la información y comenzaban a formarse conexiones entre los pequeños relatos de Alice y Demetri.

En este retrato se observaba a un hombre cobrizo y de ojos grises, sus dos brazos apretaban con fuerza a cada muchacho a su lado y en su playera azul se podía notar la leyenda "_il migliore papa del mondo"_. El primer muchacho, el mayor y el que yo juraba sería Edward, tenía los ojos tristes por alguna razón y su rostro demacraba rabia, sus párpados estaban caídos y las manos las tenía empuñadas. El segundo niño estaba mucho más feliz, tenía los ojos brillando de emoción y abrazaba a su padre con fuerza, el resto de la fotografía bien podía ser estrellas, pero no llamó mi atención.

Tomé una tercera fotografía con manos temblorosas y allí mis conexiones finales terminaron de unirse. Los mismos muchachos, jugando básquetbol en el césped, pero no estaban solos, un muchacho de cabellos negros y rizados los acompañaba, mucho más grande y fuerte que ambos juntos, por supuesto. Su parecido con Emmett era demasiado grande para mi propia cordura.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunté al vacío, frustrada por lo poco que podía conseguir en esas fotografías.

—Soy yo —susurró su voz mientras sus brazos se enrollaban en mi cintura— esas fotografías son lo poco que soy.

Un terrible escalofrío de miedo me recorrió entera, me giré para encararle y lo abracé con fuerza sin comprender los motivos de mi acción, Edward hundió su rostro en mi cuello y al poco tiempo sentí un líquido filtrarse entre mi piel y sus mejillas. Él estaba…llorando.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté sin saber que decirle para que sus ánimos se recuperasen, un vacío en mi pecho se iba instaurando poco a poco— Edward, por favor….

—Te amo mucho Bella —susurró invadiendo el ambiente por su quebrada voz— y nunca nadie ha escuchado mi versión de los hechos, no creo que nadie pueda comprender lo que se siente perder tu vida en un par de instantes, ni siquiera tú, pero quiero que tu sepas todo de mí, quiero que sepas quién es Edward Masen de una buena vez, y lo quiero porque te amo y quiero que me ames también, necesito de tu amor para sobrevivir, pero no es tan sencillo….

—Está bien —murmuré mientras acariciaba sus cabellos como muchas veces desee hacerlo— no tienes que decir nada, solo quiero que te repongas Edward, solo eso….

—No —levantó la cabeza y se limpió el rostro húmedo con las manos, avergonzado— yo quiero decirle esto por primera vez a alguien, y quiero que seas tú…

—No podemos hablar si te sientes incómodo, y no sé si soy la indicada para comprender esta historia tan confusa…

—Por favor Bella —su voz se quebró de nuevo y a mí el corazón me dejo de palpitar por unos segundos— escúchame.

Sonreí después de varios segundos, él se veía tan frágil parado allí, delante de mí, con sus ojos líquidos y el cuerpo temblando por las arcadas del llanto, lucía tan débil con la mirada brillando por la súplica de su voz, que las ansias de abrazarlo y consolarle entraron estúpidamente en mi cuerpo, impidiéndome tomar una decisión en contra de esa idea.

—Si tú quieres Edward, escucharé todo lo que me digas.

Me sonrió de vuelta y entrelazó nuestras manos antes de sentarnos en su cálida cama, me dejó allí por varios segundos y caminó hacía su armario, tomó un par de mantas acolchadas y me entregó una de color gris.

—Bebe el café de la mesa derecha —pidió educado mientras se envolvía en la cobija.

Lo tomé sin protestas y le di un par de sorbos, al poco tiempo mi cuerpo yacía relajado, gracias al calor infiltrándose en mis músculos.

—No sé cómo empezar —sonrió nervioso y se paso una mano por el pelo— todo es difícil y largo, tal vez…sería mucho más fácil si me cuentas que es lo que sabes, o que es lo que quieres saber.

Suspiré.

—Demetri se encargó de relatarme la apuesta con Vladimir, el final trágico de toda la historia y también algunos detalles, como la amistad de ustedes cuando niños. Alice por su parte, me brindo su versión de los hechos, culpó a Demetri en todo momento y me negó información al igual que el primero —suspiré mientras la mirada de Edward se cernía sobre mis ojos— Yo…he pensado mucho en todo este asunto, y he atado un par de cabos por pura insensatez, ha sido sin intención. Tanto Alice como Dimka mencionaron a dos familias en el momento del accidente después de la carrera, y bueno, cada vez que les preguntaba por la otra familia se iban por la tangente, o ignoraban mi pedido. Una sola vez Alice mencionó a Carlisle y supe que ustedes estaban allí, es decir, eran la otra familia.

Él suspiró y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, después pasó su cobija sobre la mía y me permití agachar mi cabeza para que reposara en su tibio y cálido pecho. Me sentía cómoda allí, disfrutando de las tenues caricias que él depositaba sobre mi cabeza.

—Ambas familias estaban allí —corroboró— tanto los Volturi como los Cullen, tan solo querían saber el final de sus hijos.

— ¿Carlisle estaba ahí por ti? —le pregunté sin poder detener a las palabras.

—Y por Ethan —murmuró apesadumbrado.

—Esa es la otra interrogante que me atormenta, ¿Quién es Ethan? He escuchado la historia de bocas diferentes, pero ambos relatos lo muestran a él como parte fundamental de un todo donde tú y Demetri están incluidos, su parte la he escuchado y también la tuya, sin embargo Ethan es tan….

—Eres lista —bromeó recostándose a lo largo de su cama y llevándome consigo, terminé hecha un ovillo sobre su cuerpo, con mi cabeza escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Él abrazó mi cintura y dejó reposar su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —susurré, abatida por los espasmos de frío que atravesaban mi cuerpo.

—Ethan es importante para toda esta familia Bella, es una parte que perdimos y que jamás podremos recuperar a pesar del tiempo —suspiró y en su voz pude notar un deje de tristeza— seguimos con nuestras vidas después del accidente _la mía vita_, pero ninguno pudo borrar los recuerdos de esa época, yo…aún me es difícil hablar de él, y el resto de la familia no es diferente a mí en ese sentido.

—Comprendo una parte de ello —murmuré levantando el rostro para verlo a los ojos— Alice también mostró cierta renuencia al hablar de él, me dijo muy poco y mucho a la vez, confirmó con sus palabras la importancia que tu le das a Ethan, sin embargo me dejó en el vacío, como al inicio.

Sonrió un poco triste.

—Alice sufrió mucho, y Emmett no difiere de esa realidad, no se lo has preguntado ¿verdad?

—No he tenido oportunidad —respondí intrigada— y a pesar de hacerlo, supongo que él tampoco me habría brindado mucha información.

—Estás en lo correcto, ninguno de los dos habría dicho más de lo que establecí.

— ¿Tu? —pregunté abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Yo…Bella, ¿Es que aún no lo has comprendido? —acarició mi mejilla con su dedo índice mostrando toda la delicadeza que podía poseer.

Bufé frustrada.

—Edward, son las tres de la madrugada, mi cerebro simplemente no funciona, y tu…no ayudas mucho.

Inhaló llenando sus pulmones de aire.

—Esme es italiana —comenzó permitiendo a su cabeza caer hacia atrás— su madre vivió allí algún tiempo por causa de sus padres, mi abuelo materno se llamaba Ethan y era americano, en una viaje de placer llegó a Italia y conoció a mi abuela Alice, la leyenda cuenta que fue amor a primera vista y decidieron escapar a Estados Unidos para consumar su amor, y digamos que así fue…

—Con tu madre —completé decidida.

Asintió.

—Se casaron pronto, vivieron juntos un par de meses y Alice terminó embarazada al poco tiempo, tenían una casa pequeña en las afueras de Chicago y eran felices aquí. Y sin saberlo se marcharon dejando un completo desastre en Italia, mi abuela ya estaba comprometida con alguien más, un rico inversionista irlandés llamado Benjamín Platt, un hombre que podía salvar a la familia Evenson del golpe económico que sufrían por causa de una mala compra en el mercado negro. Al marcharse mi abuela, se perdieron esos beneficios y Edward Evenson, el padre de Alice, terminó hecho una furia, buscó a su hija desesperado y la encontró después de cinco años, en brazos de Ethan Masen y con una hija por añadidura.

—Alice…. —murmuré.

—No me interrumpas —pidió dulcemente besando mi mejilla— o no tendré valor para contártelo después.

Asentí con una disculpa silenciada.

—Edward se llevó a su hija y a su nieta de regreso a Italia, las separó de Ethan, sin embargo la niña, mi madre, se quedó con el apellido de su padre. Al llegar a su tierra natal, Alice decidió que no quería casarse con Benjamín Platt y por supuesto estaba imposibilitada de hacerlo, ya que por legitimidad pertenecía a otro hombre, así que permaneció soltera cuidando de su hija, sin embargo los planes de Edward Evenson eran otros.

—Alice me contó algo de eso, dijo que tus abuelos se comunicaban por medio de cartas en pequeños fragmentos y en inglés, tu abuelo se las escribía a su esposa para poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba ya que no podía regresar a este país.

Asintió.

—Edward Evenson culpó a mi abuelo de fraude en uno de sus negocios y lo encarcelaron por varios años, en cuanto salió de la cárcel le negaron la visa para regresar a Italia y para no perder contacto con su familia inventó lo de las cartas, pero con el paso de los años Ethan dejó de escribir y nadie supo que fue de él, Alice esperó por él toda una vida criando a su pequeña hija, en espera de volver a sus brazos y amarle como siempre, pero nunca pudieron volver a verse después de aquella fatídica noche donde mi bisabuelo se la llevó lejos del amor de su vida.

—Es muy triste —susurré empuñando mis manos en su camisa por la pena de un amor perdido.

—Lo sé —murmuró besando mis cabellos— ¿Dejarás que continué la historia?

Asentí.

—Cuando Esme, es decir la hija, cumplió dieciocho años la madre estuvo decidida a enviarla fuera, para que buscara a su padre y olvidará todo el terror que había vivido en las tierras de los Evenson, pero como ya lo mencioné, Edward tenía otros planes para ella. Ya que no pudo casar a su hija con Benjamín Platt padre, pues concertó el trato con la nieta, y como mi madre era inocente y no tenía ningún amor secreto…

—Se casó sin poner trabas —hablé sorprendida.

—Así es, mi madre pensaba que sería feliz junto a Benjamín, se casó ilusionada creyendo que ayudaría a su familia y podría tener un hogar estable con un marido amoroso, y la realidad la golpeó fuerte. Benjamín si le brindó dinero a la familia por la joven esposa que le habían proporcionado, pero a mi madre le dio un trato denigrante, la golpeaba _la mía vita_, y abusaba de ella cuando le daba la gana.

Un horrible escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza y me obligué a hundir mi rostro en el pecho de Edward intentando recuperar la calma. Su voz ahora era diferente, exudaba dolor.

—Pobre Esme —murmuré contra la tela de su playera.

—Lo sé —rió con desgano— quién más que yo para saberlo —introdujo sus dedos dentro de mi cabellera y comenzó a masajear mi cabeza con suma delicadeza, consiguiendo un efecto relajante al instante.

—Esme y Benjamín tuvieron dos hijos —murmuró levantando mi cuerpo para que nuestras cabezas quedaran a la misma altura— dos mellizos, varones —susurró contra mi oído.

Me removí sobre su cuerpo.

—Edward…

—Esme se cansó del maltrato dado por su esposo, y huyó como su madre, después de dar a luz, escapó con dos niños en los brazos buscando libertad —suspiró demostrando un cansancio latente en su cuerpo desde hace años— su madre Alice había sido encerrada en un manicomio alegando locura…locura por un amor que nunca llegó, y sus abuelos le dieron la espalda en cuanto conocieron la causa de su huida, mi madre terminó desamparada. Viajó sin dinero como inmigrante y llegó a los Estados Unidos con uno de los niños enfermo por hipotermia, acudió al primer hospital que encontró y el resto….el resto de la historia la conoces perfectamente.

—No….Edward —murmuré mirando sus ojos liquidándose por causa de las lágrimas— no…

— ¿Quieres saber el nombre de los niños? —preguntó consternado acunando mi rostro entre sus fuertes y grandes manos— el primer niño en nacer se llamó como su abuelo, y el segundo como su padre, como el padre que nunca conoció.

—Edward y…Ethan —susurré sorprendida— Ethan es tu hermano…

—Y por mi culpa murió —murmuró clavando sus ojos en los míos.

—No digas eso —le pedí perdiendo mi fortaleza al verlo quebrarse en pedazos.

—Benjamín nos buscó —aseguró con lágrimas surcando su rostro— yo nunca quise estar con él, quería a Carlisle, había crecido con él como mi padre y no me resignaba a cambiarle. Pero mi padre de sangre firmó los papeles de la separación con la estricta petición de poder ver a sus hijos cuando pudiera, ya que vivía lejos de nosotros. Le veíamos dos veces al año, y Ethan lo adoraba, quería a Carlisle, no era desagradecido con él, pero pensaba que su padre era Benjamín y lo colocaba en un altar olvidando por completo el daño infundido a nuestra madre, éramos solo unos niños —susurró para sí mismo— y aquella tarde, la vez de la carrera él y yo discutimos por ello, hace tres días habíamos hablado con él por teléfono y yo no me digne en responderle. Ethan se molestó conmigo por ello, y al contrario, yo le recriminé por querer más a Benjamín que a nuestro verdadero padre, que a ojos de todo el mundo siempre es y será Carlisle Cullen. Discutimos antes de la carrera y Ethan terminó por correr a los brazos de Volturi para la carrera, estaba desbocado, fuera de sus carriles, tenía la cabeza caliente y no pensó en las decisiones que tomaba, simplemente se montó en ese auto y se olvidó de mamá, de todo…

—Y luego el accidente….

—Cuando lo vi allí, al fondo del precipicio, no lo podía creer, era mi hermano y por mi causa él había perdido el control, era mi culpa, yo le había orillado a discutir cuando le reclamé por Benjamín. Y luego las cosas se tornaron terribles, Ethan no despertó del coma y mamá se sintió morir…

—No era tu culpa —susurré pasando uno de mis dedos por su frente, tratando de borrar la arruga permanente allí.

—Lo era, sí, por mi causa él había….

—Ethan no conducía el auto solo, tanto él como Demetri estaban en ese tramo de la carrera, y una vez entrando en el tema, los tres serían culpables por tomar una decisión irresponsable…

—_La mía vita_, comprende, yo le llevé la contra conociendo su temperamento, no me importó saber de la carrera próxima, yo solo quería descargar mi furia contra Benjamín en algo y solo encontré a Ethan, lo culpé…

—No es tu culpa Edward, las cosas son cuando tienen que ser, nada de lo que ocurre es en vano, cree en mí, si fueras el causante de tanto sufrimiento tendrías que expiar tus culpas aquí en la tierra, donde todos los humanos pagan sus castigos….

—Estoy expiando mis culpas —confesó con una sonrisa amarga en los labios— el no tenerte es el castigo más grande de toda mi vida, y ahora sé lo equivocado que estuve al pensar durante todos estos años, que la muerte de mi hermano fue cosa del destino….

—¡Por todos los santos, Edward!-le grité exasperada— tu no hiciste nada, no hay culpa que expiar ni castigo que pagar, solo hay una vida por vivir, y tú la desperdicias aquí, diciendo estupideces, por favor —solté el aire contenido dentro de mi cuerpo— escúchame y grábate estas palabras en tu cabecita porque no quiero tener que repetirlas, no hiciste nada malo, una pelea entre hermanos se da todo el tiempo, y no por ello condenas a una persona a morir.

Respiré agitada durante varios segundos y acurruqué mi cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Me crees? —le pregunté después de varios minutos sumidos en un sano silencio.

—Tenemos puntos de vista diferentes —susurró levantando mi cuerpo para que quedase a su altura— pero si es lo que tú piensas lo respetaré.

—No se trata de respetar opiniones —murmuré frustrada y dispuesta a levantarme para armar un show de nuevo, sin embargo el retuvo mi cintura entre sus manos acercando su cuerpo al mío.

—No grites de nuevo —pidió en un bajo tono de voz— mis padres despertarán.

El color inundó mis mejillas, al recordar la presencia de toda una familia durmiente en estos lugares.

—Mierda —susurré regresando a su pecho— olvidé a tus padres por un instante.

—También yo —murmuró besando mis cabellos— hablar contigo es una de las cosas más fascinantes que he hecho en mi vida.

—Apuesto a que has hecho cosas mucho más "fascinantes" —dibujé las comillas en el aire con ayuda de mis dos manos— con medio instituto, que conmigo aquí y ahora, en una cama.

—No —habló seguro y divertido— ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

Asentí extrañada.

—A veces las chicas, simplemente no pueden parar de hablar acerca de lo hermosas que lucen con tal o cual cosa, y eso aburre. Tu sabes que ella es linda, no necesitas escucharlo de su propia boca, es desagradable en realidad, pero tú eres diferente, eres hermosa sin necesidad de arreglarte o usar esa ropa tan…demostrativa que el resto utiliza, y no hablas conmigo de vestidos o maquillaje, o de lo que posiblemente haremos en unos momentos, platicamos de cosas maduras y con sentido, cosas inteligentes, y eso sin duda te da más puntos que cualquier otra Miss universo.

Se me secó la boca y de repente las palabras perdieron su lugar en mi lengua.

—Tu…. ¿Tu realmente crees eso?

—Si —susurró abrazándome con fuerza— nadie quiere una chica fácil para el resto de su vida, si necesitas a alguien a tu lado sabes que deberá ser una persona con criterio, alguien capaz de acompañarte en cada desacuerdo que se presente en la vida que llevarán juntos, te aseguró que jamás pensaría en Jessica o Lauren como mi novia, nadie quiere como su mujer a una cualquiera, quieres a alguien solo para ti.

Me reí después de varios segundos.

—Me gusta Edward Masen —le murmuré al oído para después recostar mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro— es muy diferente a Edward Cullen.

—Es el mismo hombre —aseguró masajeando mi cabellera— pero tú los divides en un antes y un después.

Me alcé de hombros, estaba muy cansada como para discutirle algo.

—Si tú lo dices —bostecé y envolví mi cuerpo aún más en la manta— no tengo energías para negarte nada.

— ¿Y si te beso? —preguntó mientras mis párpados caían con desgano y lentitud. Me tomó por sorpresa.

—No creo tener como responderte —susurré hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada.

— ¿Lo harías? Digo, si tuvieras energías.

—No lo sé —bostecé de nuevo— estoy muy cansada, no puedo pensar.

—Has el esfuerzo —pidió atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo— ¿Te agradaría ser besada ahora mismo?

—Edward —hablé sin ganas— los ojos se me cierran, mis músculos no responden a las órdenes ¿Cómo se supone que podría besarte si no tengo fuerzas ni para mover un dedo?

—Pero mueves la lengua.

— ¿Y?

—Eso nos da una gran ventaja —su voz sonó divertida y yo estiré el brazo para golpearle en el pecho con la poca energía que cabía dentro de mí.

—Tienes fuerza para golpearme, entonces tienes fuerza para ser besada y corresponder.

—No será un gran beso—susurré bostezando—no tengo fuerzas, te digo, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—Seguro que lo entiendo, es solo que no me conformo —confesó hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

—Pues resígnate Cullen, Masen, Edward, lo que sea, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —susurró buscando mis labios.

—Estoy cansada —repetí girando el rostro.

—Solo un beso —rogó rozando su nariz con la mía.

—Está bien —acepté sin saber lo que decía— pero no será la gran cosa.

—Lo será —murmuró acariciando sus labios con los míos de una forma indescriptible, me sentía querida en ese beso, siendo tratada con tanta ternura y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se acoplaron a mi cintura, y en poco tiempo estaba recostada sobre su cuerpo, con mis manos aferrada al delgado cuello de su playera. Las mariposas y los grillos aparecieron de nuevo llenando mi cabeza de aleteos insistentes mientras las paredes de todo el dormitorio de repente se transformaban de blanco a rosa. De nuevo sentí la magia presente en el ambiente y un par de alas brotaron de mi espalda para cumplir uno de los mejores deseos de mi vida, _volar._

—Te amo —susurró contra mis labios en cuanto nos separamos unos centímetros para poder respirar— mucho.

Antes de que pudiera contestar cosa alguna un fuerte grito alertó nuestros sentidos, sin embargo permanecimos abrazados y con las frentes juntas.

— ¡Edward, hay que buscar a Bella, la enana no llegó a dormir! —la estruendosa voz de Emmett acompañó al golpe de la puerta al ser azotada.

Ambos giramos el rostro en dirección a la entrada y encontramos a Jasper y al grandulón observándonos con la boca formando una perfecta "O".

— ¿Te la tiraste? —preguntó Emm riéndose a carcajadas libres.

— ¡No!-contestó Jasper con las manos empuñadas— no con mi hermana, Cullen.

Mis mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí por milésima vez en el día.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó una voz paternal desde el corredor, Carlisle llegó hasta nosotros y después de un exhaustivo _"Ya entiendo"_ asintió extrañado.

Intenté liberarme de Edward, sin embargo su abrazó se intensificó.

—Edward —susurré empujando su pecho con mis manos— suéltame.

—No quiero —contestó infantil.

—De acuerdo, creo que nos vamos, para que puedan terminar con su labor —habló Emmett entre risas.

— ¡De aquí nadie se mueve! —Exclamó mi hermano furioso— este par de enanos tienen un par de cosas por confesar.

Y a pesar de ello, del largo día que había vivido, y de las inmensas ganas de dormir que tenía, estaba completamente segura de tres cosas:

Primera, sentía algo por Edward, algo fuerte y diferente, y no sabía con sinceridad que demonios era, pero no quería dejar de sentirlo, ni alejarme de él.

Segunda, Edward también me quería, incluso decía que me amaba, y una parte de mí, sino es la más fuerte y poderosa, le creía.

Y tercera, Jasper mataría a Edward, y de paso a mí, por no haber llegado a dormir.


	23. Déjalo Fluir

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-XXIII-**

* * *

**Déjalo Fluir**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

— ¿Qué mierda esperas? —Aquella voz fuerte y ronca escapó de sus cuerdas vocales inundada en ira y frustración— ¡Es humano, por Dios!

— ¡No es tu asunto! —Le refuté herida con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas— ¡yo quería ayuda, no reclamos!

— ¡Te estoy ayudando maldita sea! —Se rascó la cabeza impaciente y jaló un par de mechones cortos de su cabello— no te entiendo, te comportas tan jodidamente… ¡estúpida!

— ¡Cierra tu boca! —estampé mi mano contra su mejilla con la mayor fuerza que mi cuerpo poseía tratando de exteriorizar mi frustración, él no tenía la culpa, estaba consciente de eso, sin embargo necesitaba silencio, quería respirar con tranquilidad y sus ideas me confundían aún más de lo debido.

Su fornido cuerpo bañado en luz canela cayó contra el suelo, recogió sus piernas contra la pared y miró hacia arriba con los ojos manchados de cansancio. Se veía tan indefenso allí, enfermo por mis problemas, deprimido por mis lágrimas, sufrido por causa de mi alma.

—Es que no te entiendo —se sinceró frunciendo el ceño— lo amas o no, es simple Bella... —suspiró aburrido y dejo su cabeza caer hacia atrás, la corona de sus oscuros cabellos chocaron contra la blanca pared de mi habitación. Froté mis manos contra mi rostro, cansada de la situación caí a su lado, abrazándome a su cuerpo por pura necesidad.

—No sé por que me pasa esto —susurré con voz quebrada mientras surcos de lágrimas se dibujaban en mis mejillas— yo no…

—Porque eres tú —abrazó mi cabeza y permitió a mi nariz acomodarse en su pecho, aspiré su fragancia por unos segundos para después acomodarme en su regazo— eres Bella —suspiró— o al menos lo eras hace tan solo unas horas.

—Soy Bella —remarqué en mínima voz hundiendo mis uñas en sus vaqueros desgastados— solo tengo dudas.

—Mi amiga no tiene dudas —sus manos peinaron mi cabello con cuidado— no eres mi Bella, la niña de la que me enamoré y a quién adoro como a mi hermana, ahora eres una mujer loca.

Ambos reímos al unísono.

—No es cierto —murmuré levantándome para mirarlo a los ojos— Jake, soy yo, es solo que… tu no me entiendes.

Bufó molesto y tiró de mis manos con la suficiente fuerza como para que le encarase.

—Te entiendo Bella —me miró decidido— más de lo que crees, pero tienes que aceptar tus sentimientos, tan simple y claro como el agua. Lo amas Swan, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para negar eso.

—El cariño es algo muy fuerte y diferente —rebatí liberando mi mano— y yo quiero a Edward, pero el amor es distinto, uno tiene que ganárselo, hacer esfuerzos, no es tan sencillo.

— ¿A quién mierda quieres engañar? —me miró sonriendo pícaro y victorioso— conozco la diferencia entra ambos sentimientos a la perfección, y por supuesto los confundí en su momento —suspiró— pero lo que ocupa tu corazón en dirección a él es algo más, un sentimiento tan fuerte que te enloquece, pierdes la cabeza por ese remedo de hombre Bella, no entiendo como no lo aceptas, sabes que lo am…

—Cállate —rogué sellando su boca con mi mano derecha— no sabes lo que dices —entre gruñidos abandoné mi posición a su lado— ni siquiera sé por que te lo conté.

Mis pies se arrastraron solos hacia la diminuta ventana de mi habitación. El verano llegaría pronto, la tierra perdía poco a poco su vitalidad y las hojas de los árboles cambiaban su tonalidad en mínimos grados, sin embargo aquí nada cambiaría, la lluvia retoma su puesto cada verano alejando a los pequeños rayos de sol. Y a pesar de eso, Junio se apoderaba de mi vida rápidamente y sin que nadie lo notara.

—No te mientas a ti misma —pidió girándome con brusquedad para mirarlo a los ojos— acepta lo que sientes por él, puedes engañar a Jasper, a tu abuela, a toda la escuela si te da la reverenda gana, incluso a ti misma durante un tiempo, pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, la verdad no se oculta tan fácil Bella, y lo sabes.

— ¡No te metas Black! —Exploté a gritos mientras golpeaba mi pecho con insistencia— ¡tú no sientes esto! ¡No lo sientes! —sin comprender el motivo que las provocaba, las lágrimas, tan traicioneras como siempre, empezaron su largo camino escapando de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Tu sí! —Reclamó con la voz dos octavas más alta que la mía— ¡sabes lo que sientes, solo acéptalo!

— ¡No puedo Jake! Ya no…—suspiré tomando aire, mis pulmones se vieron alejados del oxígeno, abatidos y perdidos, cansados de alimentar a un cuerpo abiótico. Ni siquiera ellos avanzaban en su función de mantenerme con fuerzas.

— ¿Dónde está mi Bella? —Cuestionó a gritos proliferantes— ¿Dónde mierda escondiste a mi amiga? ¡La quiero de vuelta!

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Respondí herida golpeando su pecho con mis manos— ¡No he cambiado! Solo…

—La Bella que yo conozco no estaría llorando por esto, lucharía por lo que quiere —agarró con fuerza mis hombros y sacudió mi cuerpo por completo— tu sabes lo que quieres —su mirada era frustrante y confusa, un enigma que tan solo eruditos griegos podrían resolver— Solo… —suspiró cansado, clavó sus oscuros ojos en los míos y sujetó mi barbilla con fuerza— toma una decisión, no dejes que se marche así, no permitas que todo se vaya por la borda, si lo quieres lucha por él.

— ¡Lo quiero! —Lloré negando con la cabeza en un intento de liberar mi mandíbula— ¡Tú no sabes lo que siento por él!

—Pero sé que sientes _algo _—murmuró obligándome a mirarlo— solo acéptalo y termina con esta tortura voluntaria.

—No es una tortura Jake, simplemente no lo entiendes.

— ¡Hazme entender! —Exclamó exasperado levantando mi mano a la altura de sus ojos— ¡enséñame como mierda te enamoras de alguien sin saberlo!

— ¡Yo no me enamoré! —clavé mi mano empuñada en el centro de su pecho logrando que deshiciera su agarre. Mis puños se convirtieron en la única arma con la que lucharía de ahora en adelante, haría lo que fuera por evitarle a mi corazón una caída de aquellas tan terribles.

—Entonces nadie en este mundo lo está —declaró mirándome con fuerza— si tú no estás enamorada de ese imbécil cobrizo, entonces nadie en este mundo puede enamorarse Bella.

—Jake…—rogué con voz herida mientras mis piernas desfallecían dejándome a merced del suelo.

— ¡Te asfixias sin él! —Exclamó furioso— ¡tu vida cambio solo por su maldita presencia! ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarlo?!

El silencio invadió la habitación de golpe. Una ráfaga de frustración se apoderó de mi cuerpo por milésima vez en la tarde dejándome herida y golpeada. No quería enfrentar la verdad porque conocía el sentimiento a la perfección, sabía que hacerlo sería aceptar que, de alguna extraña forma, sentía algo más que cariño por Edward.

—Ni yo ni él estamos listos para amar —sorbí mi nariz mientras el líquido salino empapaba la zona craneal de mi cuerpo con lentitud— somos inmaduros Jake, patéticos, diferentes, bipolares, tan…adolescentes…no puedes pretender que ame a alguien porque tu sentido de hombre lo dice así —respiré profundo y lo miré rogando entendimiento— por una vez en mi vida quiero hacer bien las cosas Jake, y sé que la respuesta a mi problema no está en un amor pasajero, la respuesta de mi vida no está en amar a alguien con todas mis fuerzas. Esa puta respuesta está en mi alma, en mi corazón, en saber cómo mierda salgo del hueco donde me metí, como escapo de heridas, y dolor ahondando mi alma, no quiero esto Jake —mi voz se quebró al final de la frase y de repente un llanto desgarrador brotó de mi pequeña garganta— estoy perdida Black, y no quiero encontrarme a mi misma en un amor, quiero hallar a la verdadera Bella en mi misma, quiero saber quién mierda soy y porque me pasan este tipo de cosas —me levanté dispuesta a encararlo y levanté mi rostro a la altura de su mandíbula para mirarlo a los ojos— no quiero enamorarme al punto de perder la cabeza por él, no quiero amarlo por el resto de mi eternidad y casarme con él para tener un par de mocosos felices —mis manos gesticularon por si solas colaborando con mi monólogo— no quiero aprender a besarlo de una manera especial, y tampoco quiero ver insectos y cosas donde no las hay, ¡No me quiero enamorar! —Declaré con el aire escapando de mi cuerpo, respiré agitada durante varios segundos, tratando de asimilar esa verdad que ni yo misma conocía— y sé que con él lo haré —aquella aceptación fue el punto terminal de mi terrible enfermedad.

Mi voz se quebró en varios pedazos dejando a mi garganta herida, luchando por recuperar su tranquilidad— sé que amaré a Edward por el resto de mis días si acepto lo que siento por él en estos momentos, y no quiero eso Jake, quiero amarme a mi misma primero antes de quererlo, no puedo perderme en alguien más, no sin antes conocerme.

Mis párpados cayeron lentamente sellando mis ojos, sentí las lágrimas huir de las órbitas con rapidez y a cada instante mientras mi cuerpo se desvanecía en dirección a la cama. Escuché una sola respiración agitada y me permití hundir mi rostro en las almohadas, cansada de evitar una verdad inminente. No podía luchar contra mi corazón, si me quedaba con él, si me decidía por Edward perdería aquella libertad que tanto ansiaba y amaba. Bella Swan terminaría perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que no cambiaría por nada en este mundo, y era eso, con exactitud, lo que rogaba evitar.

—Lo estás —murmuró su voz ronca abrazando mi cuerpo— ya estás enamorada de él.

¿Cómo le niegas algo a tu mejor amigo cuando sabes que es _verdad_?

—No me hagas esto Jake —le pedí encarecida girando para quedar frente a él— no me obligues a aceptar algo que me herirá.

—Te liberará —prometió solemne sonriendo con aires paternos— Bella, estás sufriendo en respuesta a todo esto, no puedes ignorar hechos por voluntad propia, mucho menos eliminarlos de tu conciencia y negarlos. Lo amas, es inútil seguir hablando de esto, nada de lo que te diga cambiaría tu forma de pensar al menos que aceptes tu verdad, y esa verdad es que lo amas, quieres estar con él por encima de tu libertad y tu negación, no puedes estar dos días siquiera, sin extrañarlo con suma necesidad —suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza, después de varios momentos depositó un beso en mi coronilla como muestra de rendición— sea cuál sea tu decisión tendrás mi apoyo, estás confundida y para sumarle patas al gato, él tampoco se ha comportado como un pan de Dios —un sonido alegre y cargado de ternura y aceptación brotó de sus labios— el imbécil ese tiene sus fallas, pero te ama —mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas embobada por la idea— a su modo y manera, también él negó sus sentimientos por ti, pero comprendió que te necesita para vivir, también estuvo dispuesto a perder su libertad por tenerte a ti, y a fin de cuentas, ahora es mucho más libre porque conoce sus sentimientos hacia la terca de Bella Swan.

Me reí un rato perdida en sus bromas, dejando que mis pensamientos fluyeran por mi cabeza con libertad. Por cada rincón que visitaban, su huella se quedaba impregnada, y no era para menos ya que todos esos pensamientos parecían pequeños marcianos verdes manchados por la confusión.

No quería hablar más de esto, no podía aceptar lo que sentía porque nada cambiaría la situación, eran las once de la noche con treinta y cinco minutos para ser exactos según los números rectilíneos de mi despertador eléctrico, y seguramente todos mis amigos estarían graduándose en este instante con la pequeña de Alice rondando las cercanías, pasada esta noche Edward se marcharía y yo terminaría aquí, hecha un mar de confusión y tristeza a pesar de mis ansiados deseos por estar clara alguna vez.

No éramos nada oficial, amigos simplemente como habíamos quedado, un par de amigos con ciertos derechos.

Yo le quería, lo había comprobado estas últimas semanas a su lado. Salir con él o pasar tiempo en sus brazos, haciendo tarea o viendo una tonta película romántica me hacía feliz, sin embargo el amor era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte y…cambiante, no estaba lista para enamorarme de alguien y perderme con él por el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —me preguntó en cuanto el silencio nos invadió.

—Nada —contesté sincera hundiendo mi rostro aún más en su pecho— no hay nada que pueda hacer en estos instantes, todo se acabó, dentro de unas horas mi pesadilla terminará.

Se rió.

— ¿En realidad fue una pesadilla? —comenzó de nuevo mirándome a los ojos.

—Jake, no quiero hablar de esto de nuevo, no quiero, simplemente no —negué con la cabeza— este mes fue el más largo de mi existencia.

—También el más rosadito —una carcajada huyó de sus labios— con todo eso de las poesías y las flores.

—Imbécil —gruñí golpeando su hombro— no me lo recuerdes.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó fingiendo inocente— ¿Acaso odiabas esos gestos de _"dente di leone"_? —dibujó las comillas en el aire y sostuvo una risa escondida.

—Solo cierra tu boca ¿sí? —rodé los ojos y miré con frustración la blanca pared de mi dormitorio.

—Sabes que digo la verdad —concretó con voz dura— _amaste_ esos gestos de su parte, con cada jodida flor que te enviaba los ojos te brillaban de emoción, no sé porque no puedes luchar un poco por ambos, después de todo este mes, él ha luchado por ti más de lo que yo lo haría…. —se rió por varios segundos con dejes de frustración en la voz— no tienes valor para negarlo.

— ¿No lucharías por mí? —le pregunté fingiendo indignación, esperanzada en cambiar el tema.

—Eres demasiado terca —bromeó abrazando mi menudo cuerpo con fuerza— pero vales la pena.

—Idiota —susurré devolviéndole el abrazo.

Suspiró sentándose sobre la cama.

—No será tan sencillo —aseguró mirándome con una línea recta en su frente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté fingiendo ignorancia.

—Cambiarme el tema —ató mis manos una con la otra y ancló sus ojos en los míos— solo dímelo, dime que no te gustaron sus detalles, o la forma en la que te trataba, o las putas flores, o…

—No—exigí intentando liberar mis manos— no hagas esto Jake…

—Son unas simples palabras Bella, solo dilo, di que te gustaron las poesías, y toda la cursilería, un sí, es todo lo que necesitas para romper esa puerta y correr tras él.

— ¡No lo haré! —Chillé furiosa moviendo mi cuerpo por completo con necesidad de escapar— ¡Suéltame!

—Solo habla —exigió juntando mis manos a la cama de un solo golpe— ¿Tan difícil te resulta? —Frunció el ceño— unas simples palabras que le harán bien a tu corazón no pueden ser tan difíciles, vamos Swan, solo dilo, un simple si no terminará con tu vida.

— ¡Lo hará! —exclamé pateando su canilla con la punta de mi converse— ¡Jake! —Rogué en un intento de levantarme— ¡Jake!

—No vas a moverte de aquí hasta que escuche de tus labios una simple verdad, ahora conoces su historia, conoces la verdad de su vida y las razones que lo orillaron a cambiar su forma de ser, conoces a esa familia como la punta de tus pies ¡Por Dios! —Exclamó teatralmente sacudiendo su mano derecha mientras la izquierda enjaulaba mis manos— solo dilo, deja de ser tan terca y acepta tu condición de mujer loca y enamorada.

— ¡No Black! —Mi cuerpo sintió cansancio durante mínimos segundos, lo que me obligó a retomar mi lugar en la cama en rendida— suéltame Jake —rogué con voz quebrada— no me hagas esto, no quiero sentirme estúpida de nuevo.

— ¿De nuevo? —preguntó curioso frunciendo el ceño con un signo de interrogación grabado en su frente.

Y de repente _supe_ que lo descubriría con facilidad.

—Lo besaste —declaró sorprendido mientras sus labios formaban una O perfecta— lo besaste Swan, lo hiciste y ahora te arrepientes.

—No es cierto —mentí sonrojada, dentro de mi cuerpo afloraron grandes ansias por cavar un hueco en la tierra y esperar a que ella me tragara como desecho orgánico.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Reclamó furioso— ¡lo besas y no puedes aceptar que te gustan sus detalles!

— ¡No lo besé! —repetí como una autómata mientras mi labio inferior y mis manos temblaban muertos de miedo.

— ¡Solo dilo! —exigió acercando mi rostro al suyo.

—Te acusaré con Vanesa —susurré nerviosa— le diré que me besaste.

—Hazlo —habló sin miedo rozando mi nariz con la suya— no te creerá, confía en mí y sabe que jamás volvería a besarte ni tocarte, se lo prometí.

—N…no es cierto —rebatí nerviosa frente a mi confesor.

—Solo dilo Swan, di que te gusta el imbécil ese y todo esto se termina.

Suspiré sopesando mis opciones. Estaba perdida y lo sabía, sin embargo no quería dejar a relucir lo más maravilloso que me atreví a hacer durante este mes.

—Si —susurré sin fuerza en mis palabras.

—No escuché —murmuró el imbécil que tenía por mejor amigo.

—Si —repetí mirándolo a los ojos, cansada de esconderle al planeta lo que había sentido en aquel gesto.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó haciéndose el sordo.

—Si Jake—hablé con voz un tanto más alta.

—No puedo escucharte —cantó sonriendo victorioso. Su sonrisa me erizó la piel llenando cada célula de mi cuerpo con ira.

— ¡Si! —Exploté molesta mirándolo a los ojos— ¡Me gustó besarlo! ¡Me gustaron las amapolas del miércoles pasado y el último fragmento de su _animacuore __(1)_! ¡Todo! —en pocos instantes mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo escarlata acompañadas por la estruendosa risa del muchacho delante de mis ojos. Dentro de mi cuerpo algo se relajó, perdí los estribos de mi corazón y permití que brotará la verdad que fluía en los canales de mi alma y la alimentaba como agua que corre hacia el río más grande y afluente, ese río era mi memoria.

Tanto tiempo y tantas cosas…tanto que contar…

—No fue difícil —habló después de varios segundos, una gran sonrisa se ensanchaba en las comisuras de su boca— ahora te sientes mucho mejor.

Y era cierto.

Sentía un peso menos en mi espalda, una carga menos para la sanguinolenta herida que cargaba sobre mis hombros. Si en algo tenía razón ese hombre era en lo mucho que ayudan las confesiones, a fin de cuentas, y a pesar de mi vergüenza, me sentía mucho más liviana después de dejarlo _fluir_.

—Bella no lo pierdas —murmuró liberando mis manos, su mirada se había vuelto un pozo de dicha— es la última vez que lo tendrás cerca…

Caí en cuenta de mis errores gracias a Jake, al menos de unos pocos. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era el amor, pero lo que había experimentado este mes bien se podría llevar ese título por delante, nada lo detendría. Y era precisamente _él_ quién me había brindado esa oportunidad.

Tenía un vacío latente en mi pecho, una fosa profunda que me permitía observar con claridad mis sentimientos. Y a pesar de tener un grado de desubicación mayor al de la sumatoria mundial, sabía que permitirle marcharse sería el peor de mis errores. No porque sintiera algo por él, pero si porque me haría daño dejándole ir, terminaría herida al final del camino como siempre. Valía la pena buscarle, pelear, hablar, discutir, todo valdría la pena con tal de agradecerle estos días, y sobretodo el calorcito que afloraba en mi pecho cuando lo veía venir.

Edward había cambiado algo en mí, mostrándome tantas verdades, tanto de su historia y sus heridas. Y si él me había dado una oportunidad para conocerle, lo justo sería que le brindará una también, al menos para quedar a mano.

Una sonrisa se formó dejando entrever mis dientes.

De nuevo, esa cálida corriente atravesó mi pecho con fuerza, arrebatándome el aire y el poco oxígeno para respirar. Pensar en Edward era como respirar, y dejarlo sería morir asfixiada, de alguna forma haría lo correcto, tantas ansias por no equivocarme conllevarían un buen final, encontrarlo en mí_, no _me perdería en él, pero él lo haría en mí. _Me conocería y el haría lo mismo, nadie perdería su libertad, las alas para volar seguirían allí, latentes, esperando por nosotros, esperando para volar juntos._

¿Y si permitía que las cosas cambiarán un poco?

Solo un poco.

—No sé si lo amo —susurré negando con la cabeza, a pesar de ello la duda de salir corriendo tras él era eliminada con mucha rapidez— ¿Qué mierda le diré?

—Qué quieres estar a su lado —me aconsejó el Quileute— que lo necesitas para respirar tranquila durante unos minutos —se rió satisfecho— y si no puedes hablar, solo obedece a tu corazón, escúchalo y encontrarás la respuesta.

Chillé de emoción y abracé a Jacob con toda la fuerza dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Gracias —le susurré con voz amortiguada— gracias por esto Jake, no sé qué mierda hago, y tampoco porque sonrió como estúpida, pero haré lo que me dices, iré por él aunque sea lo último que haga.

—Entonces apresúrate pequeña campanita —sonrió y besó mi frente con satisfacción después de dejar escapar un suspiro— resultas tan terca, solo dime que lo am…

—No —negué con la cabeza interrumpiéndolo mientras con la vista buscaba mi otro zapato— Jake, ya te lo dije, no sé si lo amo, pero algo siento —acepté sonriendo como imbécil— y eso basta para _no_ dejarlo ir.

Localicé mi zapatilla y me la puse a la mayor brevedad posible.

— ¿Me das una chaqueta? —le pregunté a mi amigo señalando el armario con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda anudaba los cordones del deportivo.

Algo pesado me cayó sobre la cabeza, y como hace mucho, en vez de molestarme reí emocionada colocándome la prenda de vestir con manos temblorosas.

— ¡Cálmate! —Pidió divertido, abriéndome la puerta para que pudiera descender las escaleras a toda velocidad— llegarás en ambulancia si vas a ese paso.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —le respondí sonriente corriendo en dirección al pueblo de Forks— ¡y gracias!

Ambos reímos a la distancia.

Mantuve mi vista en el camino por miedo a caer o tropezar con algún obstáculo. Corría hacia la preparatoria de Forks, hogar de los titanes, con la mayor velocidad que mis pies podían alcanzar, y a pesar de conocer la inutilidad de ese hecho, tenía que reconocer la falta de adrenalina de la que mi cuerpo era víctima. Llegar a esa jodida escuela era lo más importante en esos momentos, ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz al menos por un momento, eso era _importante_.

Podía dejar atrás toda la telaraña en la que se habían reunido mis confusiones, la olvidaría de hecho, olvidaría nuestras discusiones y diferencias ¡Con un carajo! Olvidaría todo con tal de no dejarlo ir, dejaría el pasado atrás, haría todo con tal de sentir esta cálida corriente en mi pecho para siempre. Solo eso, _sentir_.

Las gotas de lluvia golpearon mi rostro poco a poco alimentando la buena suerte que se había formado dentro de mi pecho. Sonreí como hace mucho no lo hacía y disfruté de la lluvia rociando mi cabello y mi cuerpo, me reí sin razón aparente durante varios segundos y avancé con paso firme por la acera de la avenida _Wallflowers_ decidida a cambiar al menos un día de mi existencia.

.

.

.

— _¿Te gustan las flores?_ —_preguntó depositando un sobre amarillo en mis manos. Su mirada tierna golpeó mis sentidos durante varios segundos._

_Asentí confusa mientras revisaba el sobre._

— _¿Qué es esto?_ —_Murmuré sonriendo con los ojos_— _no me gustan las sorpresas Edward._

_Sonrió triste._

—_Espero que te guste _—_su voz fue tan solo un susurro con el que pudo despedirse, me dio una magnífica vista de su espalda y caminó hacia su mesa de siempre, aquella mesa solitaria donde reposaba cada día de la semana mirándome con anhelo en los ojos._

—_Ábrelo _—_rogó Alice mirando a su hermano con desolación_— _al menos por lástima Bella, abre el maldito sobre._

_Mis manos se deslizaron por el papel con cuidado, disfrutando de la caricia que la textura de aquel papel caro ofrecía, de repente recuerdos asaltaron mi mente. Recuerdos táctiles, donde mis propias manos habían sentido ya ese tipo de papel bajo las yemas de mis dedos todos los días hace ya dos semanas._

"_Se potessi ritornare il tempo e cominciare di nuovo, se potessi evitare i dolori del tua anima che io stesso mi incaricai di causare, se potessi ritornare il tempo e mostrarmi davanti ai tuoi occhi sono come, Oh, quanto lo desidero! Voglio cambiare per ti…y lo farò, compierò il mio maggiore anelito per essere degno di te e di questo fruttifero e perfetto sentimento, ascolta con attenzione le mie suppliche, risponde alle mie chiamate, mi vuoi? Di ginocchia ti supplico menti davanti a me per potere sopravvivere almeno con l'illusione delle tue parole combinate con l'alito divoratore che la tua bocca stacca…."_

_Con impeto e dolore nell'anima_

_Dente di leone._

—_Poesía _—_hablé atragantada sosteniendo el papel entre mis manos._

—_Poesía _—_repitió Alice comprendiendo mi idea con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, tomó la hoja amarillenta y la leyó en voz alta esperando que escuchara bien aquellas palabras para poder convencerme de lo ocurrido. Para convencerme de que Dente di leone, aquel poeta tan romántico, aquel hombre que alborotaba mis sentidos en realidad era él._

"_Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y comenzar de nuevo, si pudiera evitar los dolores del alma tuya que yo mismo me encargué de causar, si pudiera mostrarme ante tus ojos como soy, ¡Oh, cuanto lo deseo! Quiero cambiar por ti…y lo haré, cumpliré mi mayor anhelo para ser digno de ti y de este fructífero y perfecto sentimiento, escucha con atención mis súplicas, atiende mis llamados, ¿Me quieres? De rodillas te suplico mientas ante mí para poder sobrevivir al menos con la ilusión de tus palabras combinadas con el aliento devorador que tu boca desprende…."_

_Con ímpetu y dolor en el alma_

_Diente de león._

_Asustada, cerré los ojos por varios segundos tratando de degradar aquellas bellas palabras. Cada día recibía un sobre diferente y hoy, como tanto deseaba, el poeta se había acercado a mí con la esperanza de un trato agradable y agradecido, y en vez de eso yo le había brindado un trato escorial como tan solo yo podía hacerlo._

_Lo miré después de varios segundos, con fuerza clavé mis ojos en los suyos y le sonreí sonrojada. Quería sonreírle, incluso hablar con él, sin embargo algo dentro de mi no me permitía ser tan sincera como hubiera deseado._

_Edward me miró con felicidad en los ojos, dispuesto a devolverme la sonrisa. La esquina derecha de su boca se alzó en manifiesto por todos sus sentimientos, ladeó su cabeza en dirección al papel en manos de Alice. Avergonzada y confusa gestioné un gracias con mis labios provocando un sonido mudo._

_Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen tal y como era, sin máscaras de por medio._

.

.

.

Mis pisadas sonaban fuertes contra el cemento, cada paso que daba representaba para mí un avance en la aceptación de mis sentimientos. Sonreí al recordar mi primer sueño con Edward siendo él mismo y dejando atrás al príncipe desconocido.

.

.

.

_La jaula sin luz cegaba mis ojos y los sumía en una profunda oscuridad, sin embargo desee con fuerzas salir de allí, o al menos escuchar la voz del príncipe para sentirme protegida durante unos instantes._

— _¡Ayuda!_ —_exclamé con la garganta extrañamente ronca._

—_Estás aquí _—_habló su sedosa voz acompañada de varios pasos lentos y elegantes._

— _¿Eres tú?_ —_le pregunté emocionada, mis manos se adhirieron a las barras metálicas y verticales que formaban la jaula, con la esperanza de escuchar su voz de nuevo._

—_Soy yo _—_susurró apareciendo frente a mí con su característica máscara negra_— _y ahora puedo estar junto a ti, ahora sabes quién soy _—_me sonrió con la comisura derecha de su boca levantada, los ojos le brillaron por el cúmulo de sentimientos dentro de su alma._

—_Sácame de aquí _—_le rogué extendiendo mi mano derecha hacía él._

—_Lo haré _—_murmuró entrelazando nuestras manos_— _pero antes de hacerlo, tengo una pregunta que hacerte, si no te opones, claro está._

_Asentí, desesperada por salir._

— _¿Nunca te has preguntado por mi rostro?_

—_Claro que si _—_murmuré al instante_— _siempre que…pienso en ti, rebusco dentro de mi cabeza para saber quién eres, o a quién te pareces._

— _¿Me parezco?_

—_Sí, ya sabes, eres solo mi imaginación y yo…._

—_Soy real Bella _—_habló molesto y tiró de su máscara al instante descubriendo sus bellas facciones ante mí._

_Tragué en seco, sorprendida._

— _¿Ed…Edward?_

—_Siempre a tu lado _—_susurró abriendo la jaula para después tomar mi mano con una gran sonrisa en sus labios._

.

.

.

Sonreí en respuesta al recuerdo, y continué con mi camino, apresurándome al notar lo cerca que quedaba el instituto de esta calle.

Las cosas mejoraron este último mes, Edward realmente había cambiado, y no por mí, sino por él mismo, por ser una mejor persona, alguien más civilizado y decente, una persona que pudiera amar y ser amada.

Me había llevado flores cada miércoles a la puerta de mi casa, y los poemas escritos de su propia mano, no faltaban nunca, cada día encontraba una diferente en mi casillero.

Jasper y Alice estaban mejor que nunca, no sé que hizo la pequeña duende, pero mi hermano perdió sus inseguridades y lo dejó _fluir_, pensó en la posibilidad de estudiar en la América University junto a Jacob el primer año, para poder mantenerse cerca de Alice, y vio sus planes frustrados en cuanto la enana y yo nos unimos para evitar que cometiera un error, al final del camino, se mudaría a California para estudiar psicología con Emmett en derecho y Rosalie en diseño de interiores, quienes por cierto andaban muy cariñosos en los últimos días.

Mi abuela regresó de su viaje hace no mucho, un par de semanas con exactitud, y aparte de los recuerdos para todos, trajo consigo a un nuevo amor, Armando. Un viejecito muy agradable a vista de todos, tenía un par de años más que Marie, pero ambos se llevaban de maravilla y el hombre le rogó matrimonio, no sin antes pedir la mano de la damisela a Jasper. La situación fue cómica al inicio, ya que el hombre era mucho más maduro y sabio que mi hermano, sin embargo los papeles se invirtieron por unos segundos.

Por su reciente, y apresurado matrimonio, Marie se mudó a Chicago, para vivir con su amado Armando, estuvo renuente al comienzo, pues decía que era muy pequeña y no podía quedarme sola en una casa con tantos recuerdos. Armando y Jasper la convencieron al comentarle que cumpliría los dieciocho en un par de meses y no habría de que preocuparse, tendría a mis tíos Andrew y Lilian sobre mí _todo_ el tiempo.

Jacob y Vanessa son algo serio, se supone que tienen una relación a distancia, pero a lo mucho le doy un par de meses antes de que mi prima termine mudándose a Forks para controlar a su bien amado novio.

Todos se mudarían, eso estaba claro. Alice estaría en Forks el último año de preparatoria junto conmigo, y al graduarse volaría hasta California para estudiar diseño y administración de empresas. Emmett y Rosalie ya arman maletas para estudiar las carreras que sus padres muy amablemente pagarán por ellos, y Jazz estudiará allá gracias a una beca que consiguió por sus calificaciones aceptables en el programa. Edward….Edward quería estudiar medicina, salvar a las personas y ayudarlas en el ámbito más duro de la vida, la salud. Él también se mudaría a la Universidad de California, y antes de hacerlo había hablado conmigo para contarme sus planes.

.

.

.

—_Entonces, ¿Te agradó la película?_ —_preguntó después de varios minutos en silencio._

_Asentí._

—_Estuvo buena, pero la había visto antes, ya sabes, una noche aburrida en el sofá de mi casa._

— _¿No te agradan los vampiros?_

— _¿Eh?_ —_me estiré como gato a lo largo de su sofá_— _claro que sí, es solo que me he quedado pensando._

— _¿Puedo saber en qué?_

—_En lo mucho que te pareces al actor de allí, ya sabes, al tal Pattinson._

_Se rió y me estrechó entre sus brazos, cada vez me agradaba más el Edward cariñoso._

—_Yo soy único, no hay nadie como yo._

—_Si tú lo dices _—_me alcé de hombros y hundí mi rostro en su pecho._

— _¿Puedo saber porque me hueles?_ —_preguntó con aires de excentricidad._

—_No te huelo _—_negué con la cabeza y restregué mi cabeza contra su camisa, aspirando un poco más de su delicioso aroma varonil_— _es solo que tengo la nariz húmeda y quiero secármela._

_Se rió._

— _¿Sabes algo? Eres muy mala mentirosa._

_Me rendí._

—_Lo sé, pero eso no tiene importancia, y no entiendo que tiene que ver en todo esto._

—_Tiene que ver con todo _—_levantó mi rostro con su dedo índice_— _¿Te gusta cómo huelo?_

— _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

—_Porque sé que así es _—_acercó su boca a la mía, en una pregunta muda al pedir permiso para besar._

—_Entonces no preguntes algo que ya sabes _—_susurré cerrando los ojos, y en menos de un segundo sus labios acariciaron los míos como siempre lo hacían, dejándome extasiada por el contacto._

— _¿Qué somos Edward?_ —_le pregunté jadeando por falta de aire después de separarnos._

— ¿_Qué quieres que seamos?_ —_cuestionó de vuelta acunando mi rostro._

—_Te quiero _—_era la primera vez que se lo decía de frente, y se sentía maravilloso hacerlo._

—_Te amo _—_susurró besando mi frente_— _son dos cosas muy distintas._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_ —_pregunté enrollando mis brazos en su cintura._

—_Este año me graduó la mía vita, y me iré a California para estudiar. Si te pregunto algo, ¿Lo responderías por mí?_

—_Sí._

— _¿Qué pasará cuando dejemos de vernos?_

_Suspiré._

—_No lo sé Edward, a mi me gusta sentir esto, me hace vivir cosas que nunca antes había sentido…_

— _¿Me amas?_ —_Cuestionó clavando sus ojos en los míos_— _¿Me amas lo suficiente como para esperar?_

—_Yo…no lo sé _—_susurré en respuesta._

—_Entonces nada de esto tiene sentido _—_habló levantándose y dejándome sola en el sofá de su propia casa. Ascendió las escaleras y me sentí, por primera vez, olvidada por él._

— _¡De acuerdo!_ —_Le grité con fuerzas_— _¡No me importa que quieras Edward Masen!_

_Azoté la puerta al salir y caminé bajo la insistente lluvia con lágrimas en los ojos, los recuerdos no me dejaban pensar con claridad, y mucho menos la frustración que sentía gracias a él y a sus estúpidos juegos comprobatorios._

_Anduve varias cuadras en ese sentido y de repente sentí un fuerte jalón en mi brazo, lo que me obligó a regresar el cuerpo hacia atrás._

—_Perdón _—_susurró con voz lastimera, abrazándose a mí como un salvavidas_— _yo…no, perdóname la mía vita, no me importa nada más que tu, y tenerte en mis brazos un tiempo todos los días, no quiero perderte, por favor…._

—_No tengo nada que darte _—_murmuré hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho._

—_Y yo no quiero nada más que tenerte aquí a mi lado, mientras dure _—_prometió solemne besando la comisura de mis labios._

—_Mientras dure _—_repetí adolorida por el significado de esas palabras._

.

.

.

Y era exactamente por esa declaración que mis ánimos habían decaído. Perderlo sería muy doloroso, aún cuando las cosas significaran lo contrario, yo no quería retenerlo y truncar sus sueños, pero tampoco estaba en la posibilidad de ofrecerle unos mejores, solo era yo y nada más en este húmedo pueblo.

Llegué a la escuela más pronto de lo que pensé, y avancé con rapidez por los corredores atestados de gente, murmurándose unas últimas palabras de amor antes de la verdadera separación.

El coliseo de la escuela estaba repleto, no cabía ni un alma y lo único que pude hacer fue buscarle con los ojos, desesperada por encontrar una señal de su presencia allí. No lo encontré a pesar de introducirme en la multitud, repasé mentalmente los últimos lugares y mi memoria hizo alusión a uno muy diferente, especial, el balcón donde las parejas se declaraban su amor la última noche del año.

Corrí con fuerzas hacia ese lugar, mis piernas se debilitaban poco a poco y las manos me temblaban por la velocidad que mi cuerpo había adquirido, sin embargo nada de eso me importó, en lo único que podía pensar era en ver su rostro una vez más.

Y allí lo encontré.

Sentado bajo un árbol, con el traje de etiqueta y el peinado arruinados, un ipod descansaba en su mano y sus ojos estaban cerrados por el disfrute de la música, sus labios estaban fruncidos, intentando recordar algo en concreto, yo supuse. Al verlo así, deprimido, escuchando música para ahogar sus penas, al observarlo con cuidado comprendí que hacía lo correcto viniendo a buscarle. Yo le quería, le…amaba.

Esa era la verdad, una verdad que tardó casi un año para ser rebelada, yo le amé desde que era completamente estúpido y excéntrico, durante todos estos meses creí algo que cumplía con los engaños de mi propio ser. No podía quererle por ser como era, porque Edward era muy distinto a mí y no podríamos convivir juntos mucho tiempo, al menos no con el Edward que yo conocía, y si tan solo me hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerle a tiempo, las cosas serían distintas, aunque dudo mucho que mi terquedad desapareciera así como así.

Nadie puede decidir de quién se enamora, o por quién su corazón palpita a cien kilómetros por hora, eso es algo que solo nace, el amor es impredecible, pero actúa con ayuda del destino y el corazón, es todo un proceso exhaustivo donde ellos tres escogen por ti a la mejor persona para que acompañe tu vida, y al final, tu solo puedes aceptar la decisión del trío Cupido y ser feliz con ello, claro, que para entenderlo toma tiempo, ocho meses para ser sincera, y en mi caso.

Caminé hacia él apresurada, al llegar a sus pies me arrodillé y acuné su rostro entre mis manos, estaba enamorada, y completamente idiotizada, ¡y al demonio!

Edward abrió sus profundos ojos y me miró sorprendido, sonreí sintiéndome clara por primera vez durante este tiempo, y con mi mano derecha deslicé el audífono fuera de su oído.

—Te amo —le susurré para después besar su mejilla— y mucho.

Sus manos apresaron mi cintura consiguiendo que me sentase a horcadas sobre él, me obligó a verle y besó mis labios en una dulce caricia.

—También te amo Bella —sonrió con la victoria naciendo en cada uno de sus gestos— y mucho.

—Entonces —vacilé algo nerviosa— creo…creo que somos algo ¿no?

Se rió, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Somos mucho.

—Si —murmuré separándome para poder verlo a los ojos— pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

— ¿Y si no quiero responder? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Humm…creo que estamos en serios problemas.

—No es cierto —respondió divertido, sin dejar de abrazarme— ¿Me esperarás?

Suspiré.

—Lo haré —me reí entre seria y divertida— a final de cuentas, es solo un año ¿no?

—Si —respondió besando mis mejillas y mi frente— y pasará tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notarás.

—Eso espero —murmuré hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho— por cierto, si me gusta como hueles.

Soltó una risilla y acercó mi rostro al suyo con delicadeza.

—No me arrepiento de haberte conocido cobrizo —besé su mejilla— fue extraño al comienzo, pero valió la pena.

—Concuerdo contigo, pero no me digas cobrizo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que eres ¿no? el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

—Bueno, yo no te digo a ti, la chica de cabellos chocolate, suena raro —en sus labios se dibujó una mueca de disgusto— somos Edward y Bella.

—Pero tienes el cabello de ese color…

—Mejor cállate —y con eso selló mis labios con los suyos, demostrando con ello _todo_ lo que sentía por mí.


	24. Epílogo:Eternidad

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-···-**

* * *

**Epílogo: Eternidad  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Y la llamada pito dos veces, por milésima vez en el día.

Mis manos estaban cansadas de teclear letras en la computadora, mis piernas temblaban por causa del frío de Forks y las yemas de mis dedos apenas y podían sentir el plástico del teclado. Y a pesar de todo aquello, esperaba que Edward contestara el teléfono al menos por mí.

La pantalla verde de mi amado móvil seguía intacta, con el buzón de mensajes vacio y un número hueco por llamadas perdidas. De cierta forma, los nervios estaban carcomiendo mi cerebro, la música en mis oídos no ayudaba para pensar en otra cosa, y el clavar mis enrojecidos e hinchados ojos en la pantalla a las once de la noche, resultaba un perfecto indicador del pésimo estado de ánimo del cual era propietaria.

Las ideas ya no fluían en mi cabeza, lo único que tenía libre salida para correr por mi rostro eran las lágrimas, y a veces ni ellas soportaban la presión de mi deseo sustituto del amor en estos momentos, lanzar al mundo por la ventana y patear dos que tres traseros enfundados en vaqueros húmedos y baratos.

Mis pulmones tomaban aire, buscaban la manera de liberar oxígeno evadiendo la presión de mi pecho, pero les resultaba difícil cumplir a cabalidad con su tarea.

Lo peor de todo-de este estado deprimente, imbécil y confuso-era que ni siquiera tenía la culpa de lo que habíamos pasado hace unas horas, él más que nadie podría nombrarse, con toda tranquilidad, el responsable de nuestra disputa, a fin de cuentas el plan de jugar a la _botella _con los idiotas de la facultad fue únicamente de su autoría.

Peiné mis cabellos paseando mis congelados dedos por mi cabeza. No quería llamarle, no quería pensarle, no quería tener que disculparme, Edward hizo cosas peores en esa fiesta, y yo no lo culpé porque lo conocía y sabía que a los dos minutos lo tendría pidiendo perdón desesperado.

Sin embargo estaba llamándole, pensándole y un montón de cosas más que tan solo de recordar me revolvían el estómago. Había descubierto que esto del amor era más complicado de lo que pensaba cuando le ponías un nombre, resultaba que cuando pasas a ser novia de alguien, y él quiere que la relación vaya en serio, entonces comienza a pensar en el futuro y cosas extrañas para tu pobre cabeza. Ya no son dos seres los que caminan sobre la tierra, al contrario, son cuatro piernas y un solo corazón, y eso duele, mucho.

Duele porque, de cierta forma, son uno solo, y las desilusiones y sufrimientos del uno se transmiten al otro como agua fluyendo a la misma vertiente, y por la misma corriente. Duele porque cuando alguno se equivoca y hiere al otro, ambos salen heridos, y entonces el corazón trata de separarse para olvidar esa herida purulenta que solo hace daño en esos momentos, sin embargo, cuando las dos cabezas-porque a pesar de ser un corazón, son dos cerebros-comprenden que si hablan, si abren la jodida boca, las cosas mejorarán, entonces el corazón se tranquiliza y regresa al pecho compartido.

Y bueno, estos años con él han sido así, un círculo vicioso donde se aprende a golpe que sin dolor no hay amor, y no porque cometamos errores, sino porque pensar en él-en un inicio-tan lejos de mí, o a días sin verle por causa de estudiar, comienza a resquebrajar parte de las esperanzas que guardas con llave en una cajita de madera coloreada y llena de flores y purpurina.

Pero, he de reconocer que se ha comportado a la altura de las circunstancias, no tengo quejas por ese lado de la relación, podría decirse que vivo en una nubecita de colores, esa nubecita suave y acolchada, llena de algodón romántico. La misma nubecita que nos cobijó en nuestro primer beso.

El teléfono sonó, y mis manos picaron por contestarle. Era ilógica la situación, yo estaba desesperada por escuchar su voz, y media hora después de una discusión bajo la lluvia a gritos proliferantes, Edward se digna a llamar tratando de afectar a mi poca paciencia.

¿Por qué narices no había llamado él si tenía prisa por hablarme?

Deje que el móvil se callara, y segundos después el horrible tono musical comenzó de nuevo, y por alguna razón la mente se me revolvió y decidí no contestar.

Esto de la dignidad en una relación también resultaba siendo algo interesante, a veces, esa pequeña manchita azul en tu alma podía entremezclarse y dependía de ti mantenerla a flote.

La mesa comenzó a vibrar por causa de los mensajes de voz, y yo continué con el mail que le enviaría a Jasper dentro de unos minutos, mordiéndome la boca con los colmillos, tratando de cualquier manera posible, olvidar que era él quien llamaba.

_En resumen, en Chicago las cosas van cada día mejor, y he aprobado este semestre, creo que pasaré las vacaciones de navidad con los Cullen…._

Las manos me temblaron del rencor, nadie más que yo, sabía cuánto añoraba pasar esas vacaciones en esa hermosa casa de Forks, donde cada año un recuerdo se sumaba, pero en estos instantes, sintiendo como los celos bullían por cada arteria y capilar de mi cuerpo, se me hacía difícil aceptar que me dolía el alma por sus actitudes, y por tanto el rencor y la soberbia encabezaban la lista de emociones en este momento.

_En resumen, en Chicago las cosas van cada día mejor, y he aprobado este semestre, creo que las vacaciones de navidad viajaré donde la abuela Marie, no creo que tenga problema en recibirme…._

Definitivamente, no era algo que yo quería. Mi abuela y su esposo eran completamente felices, yo haría mal tercio allí tocando el arpa para ambos, pero esa conclusión a la carta electrónica, sonaba mucho más convincente de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo.

Cerré la laptop después de apagarla, mis manos estaban temblando por el frío, y lo único en lo que realmente podía pensar era en él. Qué absurdo. A veces, cuando veía a las chicas, a comienzos de mi adolescencia, enloqueciendo por causa de un sueño la noche pasada, con el chico de sus sueños, pensaba que sus reacciones eran infantiles a gran escala, y ahora me veo a mí misma, con la piedra en la boca, por escupir tan alto sin saber que la baba podría caerme encima.

Caminé hacia la pequeña ducha del diminuto apartamento que compartía con tres muchachos más, encendí la calefacción de mi dormitorio y permití que la música de _Nirvana_ inundara mis oídos como en otras ocasiones.

Abrí el grifo, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer poco a poco bañando mi desnuda espalda. Me relajé a los pocos minutos gracias a la cálida humedad que las paredes delgadas y cubiertas de baldosa, emanaban. Cada músculo de mi tensionado cuerpo sintió cierto relajamiento a los pocos instantes, y mis manos hicieron meollo en mi cabeza desenredando bien aquellos cabellos ondulados y entremezclados, tomaba cinco minutos realizar esa labor, pero para él era importante.

Suspiré exasperada y coloqué el frasco de _champú_ en su sitio, las tres últimas acciones que había cumplido a carta cabal habían sido causadas por su único pensamiento.

Terminé de bañarme, pensando en el examen de neurología que pronto tendría que dar, me coloqué ropa cómoda y encendí la lámpara contigua a mi cama. Tomé uno de los libros y me permití colocar los fríos audífonos dentro de mis oídos, aumenté el volumen y comencé por el primer párrafo, decidida a dejar de pensar al menos por unos instantes en él.

_El hueso que conforma la frente, se denomina frontal, y está formado por la glabela, la sutura coronal como delimitante, el borde supra orbitario sobre las hendiduras esfenoidales, y el techo de la órbita sobre las mismas hendiduras. Es de bien saber…._

.

.

.

La lista de reproducción completa de mi ipod había terminado, y las primeras páginas del libro estaban casi listas para el examen cuando un golpe en la ventana atufó mis sentidos devolviéndolos a la realidad. Me exasperé en un inicio, recogí mis pies y decidí colocar mi libro y los cascos del reproductor cerca de mi mesa, en caso de que la alerta haya sido pura fanfarronería. Pero al poco tiempo, el sonido se repitió, y me vi obligada a tomar la chaqueta de dormir de Edward y caminar hacia la puerta principal. A simples rasgos se podía observar la torrencial lluvia empapando todo a su paso, y mi piel se erizó al instante de tan solo ver las gotas de lluvia resbalando por el frío ventanal de la mini cocina.

Abrí la puerta con mis nudillos blancos por el frío, y entonces varias carcajadas lucharon por surgir de mi boca.

Delante de mis enrojecidos ojos se encontraba un hombre con uniforme de policía, portaba la insignia del departamento de Chicago y su sombrero chorreaba agua inundando la alfombra, su barba lucía corta, y por unos instante recordé a Charlie en sus buenos tiempos como oficial, sobra mencionar el pésimo estado en el que se encontraban sus ropas y zapatos. Tenía la espalda ancha y la cabeza un poco pequeña en relación con el tamaño de su cuerpo.

Lo gracioso de la situación es lo que traía en su mano, dicho de otra forma, a _quién_ traía colgando de su mano derecha, en la misma, o peor situación que el policía.

Edward.

Ahí estaba él, su labio inferior temblando por el frío mientras sus manos adornaban los costados de su cuerpo, empuñadas y húmedas. Su perfecto cabello estaba completamente despeinando, y una que otra mecha caía sobre su frente bañando su rostro en agua. Su chaqueta y cada fragmento de su pantalón de correr exudaban humedad y la expresión de sus ojos no tenía precio, temblaba del frío en teoría, y me rogaba con los ojos que lo dejase entrar.

— ¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó el oficial con voz ronca y furiosa.

—Si —tartamudeé tratando de contener la risa.

— ¿Conoce usted a este vándalo que se hace llamar como Edward?

Asentí, las risas pugnaban por salir de mi boca.

—Con respeto —le gruñó el cobrizo sacudiendo su pecho, en el débil intento de escapar del agarre del policía.

—Mire jovencita, necesito alguien que se haga responsable por los actos del hombre aquí presente, este ser intentó filtrarse hacia su casa trepando los techos de hogares vecinos.

¿Qué?

—Disculpe —susurré mientras mi pie derecho se colocaba sobre el izquierdo para darse calor— no comprendo lo que me dice usted.

—Traté de meterme a tu casa ¿si? —Bufó Edward jalando su mano del cuerpo del oficial— ¿Podría soltarme gran hijo de la….?

—Oficial —le llamé tratando de captar su atención— yo le conozco —tuve que aceptar mientras una sonrisa confusa aparecía en mi rostro— es mi…amigo.

— ¿Entonces se hace usted responsable? —preguntó apresurado.

Asentí de nuevo.

—Me alegra —murmuró soltando el suéter del cobrizo— póngale un alto a su…amigo —y con ello, nos dio una perfecta vista de su espalda y se marchó a pasos largos, dejando charcos diminutos a su paso.

Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando frente a frente, cada uno esculcando en los ojos del otro en busca de algún indicio que comprobara la culpabilidad del de enfrente, pero a los pocos minutos me rendí, estaba cansada y me dolía todo el cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra él en ese momento así que le cerré la puerta en la cara, pesé a notar su expresión de desesperación y sorpresa.

— ¡Bella abre! —exclamó golpeando parte baja de la entrada.

—No lo haré —le respondí en el mismo tono de voz— puedes dormir en casa de Renata, apuesto a que ella te daría posada con mucho gusto.

— ¡Abre la jodida puerta ahora!

Me acomodé sobre el sofá y encendí el televisor recogiendo mi cuerpo en un ovillo, busqué una película sádica en cable y tomé un chocolate de los que Marck escondía en el cojín tercero del mueble, no planeaba moverme de allí.

— ¡Dijiste que te harías responsable por mí! —podía notar la súplica en su voz, pero de alguna manera tendría que hacerle aprender que las cosas conmigo-en este instante de furia, tres años después de que todo empezará- no funcionaban de una manera tan sencilla.

—Pues no lo haré.

— ¡Bella! —Vociferó a gritos— _la mía vita _—su voz se quebró en los últimos instantes y los golpes en la puerta cesaron— ¿Por qué tenemos que estar así? Yo te amo, sabes que jamás tocaría a nadie que no fueras tú.

Y la palabrería dulce comenzó a agriarme el corazón, dibujándolo todo en colores rosa.

—Te quiero solo a ti —continuó y un golpe seco se escuchó, su frente contra el marco de la puerta— fui un imbécil al molestarme contigo por eso, y lo reconozco, yo solo…por favor cielo, abre la puerta y hablemos, ninguna de ellas consiguió un solo beso mío, yo soy tuyo.

De la nada, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, luchando por correr a abrir la maldita puerta y lanzarme a sus brazos.

—Sé que estás ahí —murmuró girando la herradura de la puerta— déjame pasar, estoy temblando y enfermaré. Al menos hazlo por nuestros gastos, sabes que no tenemos dinero suficiente para gastar en medicamentos, piénsalo ¿Me dejas entrar? —preguntó con una voz dulce y tierna, rogando para conseguir sus propósitos.

No me vi caminar, pero segundos después me encontré con la frente pegada a la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tenías que besarla? —le pregunté sosteniendo la chapa entre mis manos, de tan solo recordar aquel momento tan desagradable mis neuronas se rebelaron.

—Era un juego —suspiró más tranquilo— tu y yo sabemos que fue algo impulsivo, y que actuamos cegados por los celos, y si hablamos con la verdad, yo no la besé, la aparté de mí enseguida, completamente asqueado. Además tú también besaste a Alex.

—Fue un juego —recalqué— pero tú tomaste la iniciativa, te enojaste conmigo cuando no había hecho nada malo, fue solo un piquito.

Bufó.

—Es…no lo sé, pero la sangre me bullía en esos momentos, no podía ni imaginarte en sus brazos, con otros labios sobre los tuyos, sobre _mis_ labios. Tu eres mía Bella, te amo tanto que no soportó tenerte alejada, y el tan solo pensar que él podría besarte….

—Tu propusiste el juego —le azoré molesta, deslizando el seguro de la puerta entre mis dedos.

—Parar ayudar a John, tú sabes que a él le gusta Renata, y yo decidí darle una mano….

—Claro, y así aprovechabas y jugabas un rato —me detuve, sabía que estaba siendo cruel echando por tierra la conversación anterior, pero no podía luchar contra los celos, la sangre me hervía solo de pensarle en esa situación.

—Está bien —aceptó como siempre— fue toda mi culpa, yo soy el causante de todos los males del mundo, pero por favor ¿Me dejas pasar? Me estoy congelando aquí afuera y las manos me tiemblan, creo que así no podré abrazarte como quiero.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás abrazarme? —le pregunté sonriendo al abrir la puerta con lentitud. Lo cierto es que las discusiones entre nosotros, después de tanto tiempo, duraban poco. Cada uno descargaba su rabia con si mismo y cuando hablábamos entre nosotros, con el pleno conocimiento de que todo había sido una tontería, las cosas mejoraban y él me consentía como tanto me gustaba.

—El hecho de que me abras la puerta —murmuró antes de atrapar mi cintura entre sus grandes manos, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con rudeza, y pronto me encontré encerrada entre su fuerte y húmedo pecho y el lomo del sofá.

— ¡Quítate! —Me reí golpeando su pecho— estás mojado.

—No pienso moverme nunca más de su lado señora Masen —me sonrió levantando la comisura derecha de su boca más que la izquierda y regresó a mis labios urgente de besarlos.

—No me digas señora Masen —le pedí en cuanto nos separamos, la rabia había desaparecido mágicamente de mi cuerpo en cuanto sus labios rozaron los míos, y a mis manos no les quedo otra salida que posarse sobre su cuello— no lo soy.

—Pero lo serás —pregonó seguro, deslizando su cuerpo y el mío para abrazarnos delante del televisor— he decidido que nunca más me alejaré de ti, por más difícil que luzca la situación, estar lejos de tu cabeza —besó el tope de mis cabellos— permite que ideas tontas fluyan en mi torrente sanguíneo.

— ¿Ideas tontas? —Le encaré delineando su perfecta nariz con la mente— resulta que jugar a la botella con unos amigos tuyos es una idea tonta cuando yo estoy presente, pero cuando tu estas solo es obra del magnífico Edward Masen.

—No es eso —rió y acercó su cuerpo al mío acomodándome sobre su regazo— pero no quiero alejarme de ti nunca más, y es una idea tonta porque jamás debí pensar en hacer eso cuando otro podía besarte…

—Y cuando otra podía besarte —le aclaré acercando mi rostro al suyo— ¿O eso si te parece una idea genial?

—Jamás —aseguró besando la punta de mi nariz— yo no quiero besar a nadie que no seas tú, por algo te tengo entre mis brazos ahora, te luché mucho tiempo y no pienso perderte por una tontería.

—Entonces no hagas estupideces —le pedí de todo corazón— y no me digas señora Masen, que me siento vieja.

—No estás vieja —rió alegre, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y resplandecían a pesar de la poca luz emanada por los comerciales de la TV— estás más que hermosa, y aún cuando estés vieja, te querré como nunca y como siempre, cada día más que el anterior —sus manos acariciaron mi espalda con lentitud mientras depositaba dulces besos por todo mi cuello, en busca de un perdón infundado. Desde que le vi entrar en esta habitación con esos ojos brillantes y hermosos, rogando por mí perdón, todo el cúmulo de sentimientos en la cima de mi cabeza se suprimió.

—Te encanta ponerte de cursi ¿verdad? —de cierta manera, a mí también me gustaba tenerlo cariñoso conmigo, pero una parte de mí siempre salía a flote cuando sentía que cada nervio de mi cuerpo se erizaba en reacción a sus caricias.

Asintió y recostó mi cuerpo en el sofá.

—Contigo me encanta ponerme en cualquier estado.

Me reí, nerviosa. Su cuerpo aprisionaba el mío contra los cojines del sofá.

—Me parece bien —murmuré antes de tener sus labios sobre los míos una vez más, como ayer, como hoy y como mañana.

—Por toda la eternidad —susurré abrazándole con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo.

—Por toda la eternidad —repitió contra la piel de mi cuello, con la mayor seguridad que jamás había escuchado de sus labios en mi vida.

.

.

.

La facultad, en efecto estaba matándome, y los viajes para ver a nuestra familia consumían muchísimo tiempo y dinero, pero el hecho de tenerlo a mi lado me bastaba para soportar todo lo que podría venirse contra nosotros. Edward había decidió estudiar medicina en Chicago, junto a mí, y las facultades de psicología y medicina quedaban relativamente cerca, por lo que nos veíamos muy a menudo. Aparte de vivir en el mismo edificio de departamentos universitarios.

Y si de algo estaba segura, es que tal vez en un futuro, le podría ver como algo más, alguien grande y adulto con ideas diferentes a las de este momento, pero siempre sería mi Edward, el terco muchacho mujeriego del que un día había cometido el jodido error de enamorarme.

Ahora no importaban nuestras diferencias, ni nada que nos limitará a ser quien somos, estábamos juntos, y eso de alguna manera complementaba nuestra vida. Llevábamos cuatro años juntos, viviendo y estudiando cerca, compartiendo viajes, vacaciones, y aún nos sobraba una vida por recorrer.

Con el paso del tiempo, y de mis fabulosos descubrimientos, la idea del amor se cimentó con más fuerza y ahora la tengo presente en mi vida a cada momento, y bueno, algo de la Bella terca cambió por él, para aprender a aceptar sus errores y mejorar cada día con ayuda del otro.

Cada pareja de mis amigos, primos y hermano ahora vivían juntos, estaban estudiando igual que nosotros y tomaban dobles turnos en una que otro establecimiento para mantener su presupuesto. Rosalie y Emmett estaban a punto de casarse dentro de unos cuantos meses, y Alice y mi hermano no durarían mucho, pero con Edward habíamos tomado una decisión, también trabajábamos y estudiábamos, prácticamente vivíamos juntos en la casa del otro, dependiendo del día, pero aún no pensábamos en casarnos, y tampoco le encontrábamos necesidad, mientras el uno le tuviera al otro bastaría. Teníamos tanto tiempo para amarnos que los siglos se harían cortos para nosotros, no había prisa alguna para confirmar con un papel una pertenencia mutua, con saber que el alma del uno era del otro, bastaría por una eternidad más.

Y era exactamente eso lo que siempre había querido.


	25. Outtake I: Añoranza

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-···1···-**

* * *

**Outtake I: Añoranza  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

Estaba sonriendo como una mujer algo…imbécil.

Sentir su piel contra la mía, sus manos acariciando delicadamente mi espalda, escuchar el rimbombante latido de su corazón, cada uno de esos gestos me envolvía en una atmósfera delirante. Le amaba, y después de reconocerlo mi corazón se había ampliado mucho más, mi alma ahora conocía sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas y antiguas a la vez, todas inspiradas en él.

—Entonces, ¿Te agrado el postre que mamá preparó? —preguntó mientras su dedo pulgar hacia círculos en mi espalda buscando mi relajación, suspiré un par de veces dejando mi cuerpo reposar contra el suyo mientras observábamos obnubilados el techo del salón Cullen.

—Se ha lucido con el dulce de fresa —le susurré bostezando bajito, mis manos se hundieron bajo su cintura y me quedé allí, reposando en mi lugar favorito de todo este mundo, su pecho— pero creo que la tarta de chocolate del viernes me gustó más.

—Bueno —murmuró contra mis cabellos, con su mandíbula encajada sobre mi cabeza— los dulces de Esme siempre han sido buenos, pero esta vez se ha lucido.

Asentí y cerré los ojos, completamente cansada por el viaje.

La verdad, tomar un avión de Chicago a Forks, visitar a varios amigos, desayunar en pleno vuelo, almorzar en casa de Ángela y cenar en casa de los Cullen terminaba con las pocas energías que mi cuerpo mantenía.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó en un susurro delicado.

—Si —le contesté hundiendo mi rostro bajo su chaqueta de cuero, un viejo recordatorio de nuestra única salida a _La Conducente._

—Será mejor que te lleve a la habitación de huéspedes, necesitas descansar y mamá no ha parado de hablar desde que llegamos —tomó mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y me levantó del sofá al estilo "recién casados". En otra ocasión me habría resistido con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, pero en estos segundos, cuando los párpados me pesaban como bloques de hierro, no pude hacer más que asentir con la cabeza y entrelazar mis manos tras su nuca.

A los pocos minutos sentí una superficie acolchada bajo mi espalda, y también sus suaves y largos dedos deslizando mis zapatillas _converse_ fuera de mis pies. Me aovillé al instante y busqué a tientas las cobijas de la cama, podía escuchar su aletargada respiración acercándose para despedirme.

—Buenas noches —murmuró besando mi frente— descansa.

Le atrapé del cuello de la chaqueta y besé su mejilla, sin energías ni para hablar.

—Quédate —le pedí recostando mi cuerpo y acercándolo a mí con nula fuerza.

Se rió, arrullándome con aquel sonido tan peculiar, y dentro de cinco minutos sentí su cuerpo junto al mío, mientras sus brazos se abrazaban con fuerza a mi cintura y su sedosa voz murmuraba palabras dulces y reconfortantes hasta sucumbir en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

—Entonces…—titubeó en la puerta del horrible lugar— tu… ¿Tu quieres entrar sola allí?

Sonreí.

—Si Edward, necesito hacer esto por mí misma, hace mucho que no los veo y ha…ha sido únicamente mi culpa encerrar esto —golpeé mi pecho con debilidad— solo serán un par de minutos —le aclaré ante su rostro fruncido por la preocupación— no tardaré mucho, sin embargo deberías dar una vuelta y saludar a Ben, en el almuerzo de ayer se mostraba muy emotivo ante la visita.

Suspiró rendido.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó por novena vez, su voz pesaba más de lo normal.

—Sí, no quiero repetirlo Edward, estaré bien ¿De acuerdo? Y nos veremos a las doce en Starbucks.

Asintió apesadumbrado.

—Te amo —se despidió depositando un dulce beso en mis labios.

Suspiré y recorrí aquellas callejuelas como hace mucho no lo hacía, no me detuve a verlo marcharse, quería hacer esto sola, pero pensar en ellos aún dolía, y ni siquiera encontrar a un hombre que velara por ti alejaba ese cúmulo de sensaciones, era imposible e imprescindible a la vez. Necesitaba sentir; esta punzada en el pecho todo el tiempo, recordándome que los perdí, era tal vez, el más nítido recuerdo que tenía de ellos. Apreté las flores entre mis manos.

Continué el camino hasta llegar a sus tumbas, Dios santo, al verlos mi pecho se contrajo de dolor y recordé el par de años que habían pasado antes de regresar a Forks. Dolía, y tanto.

"_Charlie Swan descanse en paz, padre, amigo y compañero inolvidable."_

"_René Swan descanse en paz, madre, amiga y mujer incomparable_. "

Leer esas benditas inscripciones me calaba los huesos, ya no era miedo o terror lo que sentía al recordar el día del accidente, o cuando los vi por última vez muriéndose en aquel hospital, lo que_ vivía _cuando los recordaba era un sentimiento fuerte y aterrador, una clase de amor tan hermosa e irrompible que causaba temor antes siquiera de poder nombrarlo, eran ellos y su amor lo que posiblemente me sostuvo todos estos años.

Y solo Dios sabe como los extrañaba, como añoraba sentir los brazos de mi madre alrededor de mi cuerpo, o la dulce voz de mi padre arrullando mis pesadillas en las noches, o los tontos abrazos familiares donde, tanto Jasper como yo, moríamos de vergüenza por sus cálidos apretujones, sin saber que años después extrañaríamos su toque más que a nada en este mundo.

Me arrodillé con cuidado, tratando de no ensuciar los pantalones que pronto tendría que lavar, y rocé con delicadeza las inscripciones, hundiendo mis dedos en las empuñaduras de las letras, sintiendo como el alma se me iba del cuerpo con tan solo pensarlos, y avergonzándome a mi misma por encerrarlos para olvidar la culpa.

Coloqué las flores nuevas y me sorprendí al notar que unos girasoles habían sido colocados hace poco en la tumba de mi madre, y crisantemos blancos en la de papá.

—¿Sabes mamá? —le pregunté acurrucando mis piernas y abrazándolas con ayuda de mis cortos brazos— te extrañé mucho estos años, la última vez que te vi…la última vez que los vi —sonreí a modo de disculpa y besé un crisantemo antes de depositarlo sobre la tumba de papá— estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad, les hice una visita corta, cuando en realidad tenía deseos de llorar a sus pies, ¿Tienen una idea de cómo los extraño? Bueno, tal vez no, pero les haré caer en cuenta de eso cuando los vuelva a ver —suspiré un tanto adolorida— me hacen mucha falta, siempre, aún cuando no tenga energías, lo último en quién pienso antes de dormir es en ustedes, en mi familia nueva y antigua, en Jasper y Alice, en Emmett y mi prima, en los Cullen, en mi abuela, y finalmente en él —Sorbí mi nariz de nuevo y limpié mi rostro mientras la daga quebraba mi garganta rompiéndola en hilos frágiles— al menos…me gustaría que lo conocieran, que escucharan la poesía que me compone o los versos que suele escribir para su madre.

Suspiré sin aire en los pulmones.

—Edward es un hombre maravilloso, me costó tiempo entenderlo, pero a fin de cuentas conseguí comprender que mi camino era él —mis ojos se agolparon de algo viscoso y la vista se me nubló. Costaba tanto retener las lágrimas— y quiere algo serio conmigo, desde que salimos del colegio, hasta este año de facultad no se ha alejado de mí ni un solo instante, no me ha perdido de vista ni para beber un sorbo de agua, creo…creo que él me quiere —susurré junto a la tumba de mamá, como si quisiera contarle un secreto adolescente— y yo también a él.

.

.

.

Aparqué el _Volvo_ de Edward enfrente. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de visitar el lugar que había sido mi casa por más de quince años. Miré el reloj con ojeriza, queriendo que desapareciera el muy presumido, sin embargo los minutos se seguían marcando, y sabía que Edward no tardaría en llamar insistente, como siempre, al teléfono.

Me mordí el labio inferior, realmente nerviosa. Tenía que tomar una decisión lo antes posible, si llegaban a dar las doce y no estaba en ese bendito café las cosas se iban a complicar.

Apagué el motor y deslicé las llaves dentro del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Necesitaba capturar algo de ellos antes de marcharme de este pueblo, y la única forma de hacerlo se encontraba cruzando esa horrible puerta que durante años funcionó como única entrada de mi casa.

Cerré el auto con cuidado, ahora que compartíamos las cosas tendría más delicadeza al tratar a un auto, al menos al _nuestro_.

Aspiré insatisfecha, el olor a azucenas y pastel de queso ya no inundaba el ambiente, nada era como antes, pero al menos observar la casa me serviría de álbum para estas tristes memorias.

El tiempo se me paso volando, observaba con detenimiento cada una de las fotografías de la estancia, las flores secas que habían muerto en el jarrón de porcelana de la abuela, el piso que no tenía cera hace ya bastante tiempo, el techo y las paredes de su habitual color durazno. Cada detalle hacia meollo en lo mucho que extrañaba mi casa y a mi familia, en lo mucho que los pensaba lejos, y al mismo tiempo cerca. Me decidí también por mi habitación, ascendí las escaleras con detenimiento, pisando los escalones como si fueran monumentos nacionales que debían ser preservados.

Estuve largo rato revisando los rezagos de mi época estudiantil, y me decidí por guardar dos o tres objetos realmente importantes para mí, mi almohada-que lucía algo corroída por fuera- un par de libros que me hacían falta en la biblioteca que compartía con Edward, y un pantalón de color púrpura que reposaba sobre el tacho de la ropa recién lavada.

Salí de la casa y grabé en mi cabeza el aspecto de los secos rosales que reposaban a las afueras de mi casa, tal vez, algún día no muy lejano podría volver a este pueblo y convertirla en mi propio lugar, en un hogar acogedor como el que Reneé nos brindó a mi hermano y a mí.

Clavé mi frente en la puerta, a modo de despedida.

—Te extrañaré casita —susurré guardando el llavero de la casa, y extrayendo de mi bolsillo las del _Volvo._

—Te hace mucha falta ¿eh? —preguntó esa voz con acento italiano tan conocida para mí.

Me giré y al verlo, una esfera de aire frío golpeó cada centímetro de mis costillas, consiguiendo que el poco aire abandonara mi cuerpo de forma rápida y dolorosa.

—Hace años que no te veía _bimba _—habló a modo de saludo acercándose con lentitud. Sus ojos mantenían ese brillo característico que durante un tiempo me había enamorado, y la libertad y control de su cabello le daban un aspecto aún más salvaje y elegante a la visión de Demetri ante mis ojos, sin embargo, no pude delimitar a mi mirada la libertad de vagar por el vehículo tras su espalda, un par de dudas se disiparon de mi cabeza, y miles surgieron en su lugar, sin duda alguna muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Detrás de aquel hombre no había ninguna motocicleta, y mucho menos un auto de carreras con turbo potenciado, en su lugar reposaba un flamante_ Mercedes Benz _de color negro, con aquel sello plateado y brillante en la punta del capó. Podía observar la silueta de un hombre tras el volante y el delicado perfil de una señorita con nariz respingada en el asiento de atrás. Y por supuesto, él en _sí_, estaba cambiado.

Ya no habían vaqueros gastados ni camisas de colores oscuros y misteriosos, delante de mis ojos se encontraba un hombre enternado a cuerpo completo, con un conjunto gris que resaltaba cada uno de los atributos que bien poseía. Su cuerpo seguía moldeado a la perfección e incluso la sonrisa que tanto quería se mantenía plantada en el mismo sitio.

—Buenos días señorita Swan —saludó con un acento completamente sureño, dejando ni siquiera resquicios del italiano tan bien pronunciado que manejaba.

Las palabras se atoraron en mi boca, y por un momento deseé meter la mano en mi garganta, por muy vulgar que fuese, y extraer de allí alguna frase coherente para decirle, sin embargo no conseguí nada satisfactorio, excepto mirarlo de frente y sonreírle en memoria de los viejos tiempos.

—Has cambiado bastante, y poco a la vez —susurró caminando hacia mí con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello completamente domado y brillante— esperaba observar a la misma muchacha rebelde de mis años del instituto, y ahora que te veo, solo noto aquella esencia luchadora.

—Bueno, tu tampoco te has mantenido exacto —murmuré con una voz femenina que solo escapaba en momentos, delante de mi novio.

Se rió.

—Eso es bueno _Isabella_, los cambios transforman a la materia, pero nunca la crean y tampoco la destruyen —me sonrió victorioso y acomodó un mechón de mi liberto cabello tras la oreja— solo la hacen más fuerte, más decidida e incluso le brindan poder.

—¿Poder?-—le pregunté curiosa, sin poder retenerme ante el cúmulo de cuestiones que trababan mi lengua.

—Poder —aceptó enfrentándome como hace mucho no lo hacía— las decisiones, al igual que los cambios, te dan poder.

—Lo sé —murmuré pensando en el poder que tenía sobre Edward, sobre aquel amor que ambos manteníamos por el otro— pero…

—Veo que Cullen ha sabido tratarte —interrumpió recorriendo mi cuerpo de comienzo a fin con sus penetrantes ojos— luces…perfecta para él.

—Demetri…

—Escucha _bimba _—clavó sus ojos en los míos, y el tiempo se detuvo, para regresar con lentitud hace algunos años atrás, cuando vivimos una situación parecida— puede que el tiempo pase, pero sus huellas jamás se borran ¿Recuerdas? —empuñó su mano en mi muñeca derecha, hundiendo sus níveos dedos en mi tibia piel, traté de forcejear, pero miles de recuerdos regresaron a mi mente agolpándose en una fila interminable de ideas entrecruzadas.

—_Solo olvídalo _—murmuré sin pensar en las palabras que escapaban de mi boca.

Una estruendosa carcajada abandonó su rosácea boca italiana.

—_Ya lo hiciste ¿cierto? ¿Me olvidaste?_ —repitió con un tono de voz deplorable. La brisa recorrió su rostro enviando recuerdos a mi cabeza.

.

—_Solo olvídalo _—_musité con la respiración acelerada. Edward, regresa._

_Se rió con una estruendosa carcajada, sin embargo un tono lastimero se ocultaba tras un antifaz en sus gestos._

—_Ya lo hiciste ¿cierto? ¿Me olvidaste?_ —_sacudió su cabello castaño con la ayuda del aire frío típico de una mañana en Forks, me miró de nuevo, esta vez herido como respuesta a mi asentimiento._

.

—Estabas equivocada Bella —murmuró después de varios segundos prolongados, en los cuáles nuestras miradas se habían cruzado desesperadas y atemorizadas— y yo también lo estaba —suspiró y se alejó varios centímetros de mi cuerpo— pero uno de los dos buscó la luz al final del túnel, y por ello estamos hoy aquí, en el lugar al que correspondemos.

—Dimka…

Sonrió, ante el recuerdo de su apodo.

—Dimka no existe —susurró después de depositar un beso en mi mejilla— _ese_ niño murió una tarde de Abril, la misma tarde en que decidió por sí mismo —un par de suspiros cargados de confusión escaparon de sus labios— espero…que tengas una buena vida —me miró con aquel par de ojos refulgentes y cargados de emociones y se giró dándome una perfecta vista de sus hombros anchos y bien formados. En menos de cinco minutos, el auto, tras un par de palabras en italiano que aún no logró comprender, arrancó y se alejó a una velocidad increíble.

Tardé varios segundos en recuperar la realidad del momento y normalizar mi respiración. Las manos aún me temblaban cuando me subí al _Volvo_, y esperé allí varios segundos, tratando de obtener mi calma rutinaria.

.

.

.

Llegué a _Starbucks_ más tarde de lo pensado, el reloj del auto marcaba por lo menos la una y media de la tarde, y mi teléfono móvil no había parado de vibrar en ningún momento mientras conducía, lo cual no enviaba buenas señales.

Abrí las puertas con delicadeza, e introduje mi cuerpo en el agradable salón donde las personas comentaban plácidamente, Edward no se veía por ningún lado. Recorrí todo el lugar con mis ojos y encontré en una esquina a un pequeño mesero, temblando con la bandeja entre las manos, mientras sus ojos miraban dilatados y su cabeza asentía, era _él._

—¡Y quiero dos _capuchinos_ pronto! —gritó aquella voz que tanto amaba, completamente alterada.

Suspiré y caminé hacia él con fuerzas, sosteniendo ambos llaveros entre mis manos.

—Hola —le saludé en un susurro besando su mejilla.

En cuanto mi cuerpo se acomodó delante del suyo, sus ojos se tornaron verde manzana, mi color favorito, acompañados de una mueca de frustración enmarcada en sus labios.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —preguntó un poco más tranquilo, después de varios segundos de respirar por la boca.

—Después de visitar a mis padres, pasé por mi casa, ya sabes, quería recordar algo de ella —debió ser mi voz, algo sofocada por los recuerdos de Demetri, lo que amoldó su carácter, y en menos de diez segundos lo tuve tan controlado como siempre.

.

.

.

—Edward, sabes que llevo la razón —le susurré, bajo la oscuridad del salón, mientras mis dedos amainaban su cabello.

—¿No podemos hablar de algo diferente? —Farfulló acongojado— _la mía vita_, hay miles de cosas que podemos recordar, que debemos recordar. Datos, fechas, nuestra última cita en este pueblo, la última flor que te regale… ¿Por qué hablamos de mi padre en momentos como este? —susurró después de depositar un beso contra mi estómago, sobre la blusa de dormir que llevaba.

Me estremecí.

—Es algo que debes resolver Edward, no puedes caminar por la vida sin hablar con él, a fin de cuentas, Benjamín es tu padre biológico y le debes al menos una vida de concepción. Yo le estaría agradecida por eso.

—¿Qué demonios le puedes agradecer a un hombre como él? —musitó con rabia, retirando mis manos de su cabello y llevándolas a su boca para besar cada yema de mis dedos, como solía hacer cuando pasábamos tiempos difíciles.

—Puedes agradecerle el haberte traído al mundo, yo en lo personal lo hago—e confesé recostándome sobre la cama, mientras su cabeza tomaba lugar sobre mi estómago.

—Bueno —murmuró girando su rostro para verme de frente— puede que tenernos a mí y a Ethan haya sido lo único bueno que haya hecho en su vida.

—Con eso basta —di mi opinión, realmente exhausta por el trajín del día— sin embargo, hablar con él es decisión tuya, no puedo obligarte a nada, y tampoco puedo crear sentimientos como preocupación o aflicción cuando no sabes nada de él por años —remarqué la última palabra elevando un poco mi voz— pero si puedo tratar de hacerte ver tu error.

—Bueno —murmuró recostándose a mi altura— creo que tendremos tiempo para pensar en eso, al menos podríamos dormir un poco ¿no? Esto de las visitas, saludar a tanta gente que ni recordaba —nos cubrió con las mantas y besó mi frente para que pudiera acomodarme en su tibio pecho, y mantenerme lo suficientemente calientita durante el resto de la noche— mientras esperaba por ti se acercó Wayllon Smith, un hombre que al parecer fue compañero mío en primaria, y la verdad no lo recordaba —suspiró— sin embargo le saludé como Esme hubiera deseado que lo haga, pero, con franqueza, habían personas que hace mucho no veía y tampoco tenía añoranza de ver, como por ejemplo Jessica Stanley, y como Forks es un pueblo tan pequeño no me quedó más que saludar con quién fuera que extendiese su mano hacia mí.

—Así se hace campeón —bostecé cansada— así se hace.

.

.

.

Aquí estábamos los dos, vestidos con nuestros pijamas a plenas horas de la mañana, en el vestíbulo de la casa de los Cullen.

—_Buona sera? volesse parlare per favore col signore Benjamín Platt _—habló mi novio, con sus dedos tamborileando el mesón de la sala. Sus ojos vagaron hacía mí en busca de apoyo, y para corresponderle besé con dulzura el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Tranquilo —susurré acariciando el cabello de su nuca con mis dedos— yo estoy aquí.

—_Molte grazie, spero qui _—murmuró algo inseguro.

—Todo estará bien —le hablé con cariño, besando cada parte de su recta mandíbula— no te voy a dejar solo —estiré más mis pies hasta terminar en puntitas— aún cuando me tenga que parar en el aire para darte un simple beso.

Ambos reímos en silencio y, negando con la cabeza, sujetó mi cintura con una de sus fuertes manos mientras la otra apretaba el auricular del teléfono. Me mantuvo a una buena distancia, y fui capaz de tranquilizarle con cuantos besos alcancé, hasta que por fin contestaron la llamada.

—_Se?_ —contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—_Ciao, Benjamín... sono Edward._


	26. Outtake 2: Del que no hay Final

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Esta historia ya fue subida hace un año y medio, cuando mi sintaxis y gramática no eran tan buenas XD. Después de un beteo consistente, E aquí la obra maestra de la Graci, *of course* del grupillo más hermoso. La volveré a subir editada. Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**-···2···-**

* * *

**Outtake II: Del que no hay Final.  
**

Ser valiente es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo.

* * *

_El piso temblaba bajo mis pies cada vez que le tenía tan cerca, casi a medio palmo de mi rostro, sus labios rozaban los míos ligeramente y sus manos apretujaban las mías con facilidad. Bailamos juntos, como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, mientras las yemas de mis dedos recorrían su definida espalda._

_Podía sentir su perturbadora fragancia, inundando cada uno de los poros de mi piel, formando una avalancha contra mi cordura. _

"_Buenos días la mía vita, ¿Dormiste bien?" _

Y era así como, prácticamente, comenzaba todos mis días, además del sueño nocturno, con un recuerdo digital lleno de letras negritas y remarcadas con emoticones. Un mensaje me despertaba cada mañana a eso de las seis antes de acudir al llamado del instituto, y muy a nuestro pesar, ambos sentíamos que nos hacía falta una parte del otro, tal vez escucharle la voz por lo menos.

Edward había tomado una decisión, se había ido a estudiar medicina a California con el resto de chicos, y después de pensarlo me vi en la obligación de contarle que la facultad en la que yo quería estudiar se encontraba en Chicago, y que, muy aparte de nuestra relación, yo no podría abandonar mis sueños, al igual que él, tenía derecho de luchar por mi futuro.

Así que, después de una plática exhaustiva, comprendimos que si queríamos estar juntos en la época universitaria que pronto viviríamos como pareja, teníamos que escoger un lugar de residencia y Chicago nos resultó una alternativa maravillosa. Los edificios de departamentos universitarios nos quedaban cerca a las respectivas facultades de ambos, y la comida podía sustentarse con dos sueldos compartidos, en realidad era un buen destino.

Pero para ello faltaba, por lo bajo, seis meses y la espera y desesperación por no saber de él mataban a la Bella juiciosa que se fundó a inicios del último año dentro de mi cerebro. Con sinceridad, aprender a confiar en Edward tenía su propio grado de dificultad, ya no solo estaba el hecho de su falta de cordura, a eso se sumaban las muchas mujeres algo ofrecidas que se le podían mostrar en bandeja de plata, y yo que no quería tener cara de petarda, estaba pensando con seriedad en enviar una cinta con mi rostro crispado por la rabia, a cualquiera que se le acercase.

Y no tenía nada que ver con él, ni con lo guapo que luce con su uniforme de laboratorio ¡Qué va! Todo se podría resumir en tres palabras, _ser- un- Cullen_.

Según Alice y su madre, Carlisle había tomado clases en esa misma facultad y por esas épocas había tenido muchos problemas con los deportistas de la universidad por la facilidad que tenían las mujeres para…mostrar sus _atributos_ ante él. Y una generación antes, la misma historia se había desarrollado. Los Cullen tenían un expediente para sí solos en esa escuela de medicina, y esa era una de las razones de mayor peso para arrancar a Edward de aquel lugar y llevármelo a rastras hacía Chicago.

Suspiré.

No hace mucho la escuela había comenzado, pero al tomar el último año las cosas se habían complicado un poco más. Las tareas exigían más tiempo y los profesores se mostraban más inmisericordes con los pobres estudiantes, llega un momento en que te sientes agobiada por todos los exámenes que debes presentar en la misma semana, y el tiempo se te va agotando poco a poco. Incluso llegué a olvidar navidad por dos o tres semanas, hasta que noté que la fecha estaba demasiado cercana para mi propio bien.

Jasper estaba feliz dentro de lo que cabía, me escribía todos los viernes con lindas letras cursivas mediante un mail. Me contaba de su suerte con los maestros y de lo mucho que extrañaba a su punto débil…

Alice.

Ella era un mundo aparte. Estando solas en este pueblo sus energías habían aumentado. Digamos que sin tener a mí hermano a su lado, las ideas para mantenernos ocupadas ahora eran más amplias e…imaginativas. En los últimos tres meses hemos hecho de todo, salir a comprar ropa para la playa-aún cuando aquí jamás hace sol-entrar a un bar para bailar música electrónica de una manera especial denominada "_tectonik"_, probar distintos sabores de cerveza en la misma tarde, en fin. Me resultaba increíble que consiguiera tiempo para hacer tanto cuando teníamos libros por leer y exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tomé un par de vaqueros junto con un suéter gris, mis calcetas favoritas, el abrigo mas calentito que tenía y me cambié.

Sin Edward aquí, no tenía apuro por planchar mi cabello o recogerlo en una coleta, me bastaba con trenzarlo hacia un lado de mi cuello y arreglarme un poco el rostro con rímel y vaselina de fresa en los labios. Y es que, los ánimos se me tergiversaban un poco estando sola en esta casa tan silenciosa.

Descendí las escaleras con mi mochila al hombro y tomé el yogurt de todas las mañanas, lo bebí a sorbos rápidos y luego salí de casa con el _ipod_ llenando mis oídos de música estruendosa. Al menos había algo de ruido en mi vida.

Vivir sola tanto tiempo era un poco malo para la cordura de las personas, al menos para la mía cuando no tenía algo que hacer o estudiar. La casa era hermosa, pero se podía respirar un ambiente a abandono, además de la fragancia floral que provenía del jarrón del comedor. Algunas veces me paraba sin saber qué hacer, y caminaba como pollito asustado. Otras, hacía ejercicio o leía libros por internet. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo transcurría conmigo sola, y no puedo negar que Edward me buscaba y preguntaba por mí, pero estudiaba mucho también, y yo comprendía que en este punto de la vida eso era importante, así que el poco tiempo que tenía libre de deberes y compañía atontaba mi cabeza.

Conduje con pereza.

Hace algunas semanas acostumbraba pasar por Alice para llegar juntas al instituto. De alguna manera ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, o al menos una sincera en quien podría confiar sin límites. Pero ambas necesitábamos tiempo para pasarlo junto a nuestros _ciber-novios_ si es que la palabra existía, y tanto ella como mi hermano decidieron hace algunos días hablar cada mañana por _Web-Cam _hasta las diez de la mañana, así que las primeras horas por un milagro del cielo, Alice no tenía clases.

Aumenté el volumen del _ipod_ perdida en el ritmo de la canción.

— "_Disturbia"_ —canté alargando la letra final, algo entusiasmada por el fin de semana próximo.

Edward tenía vacaciones por Navidad y habíamos planeado pasarla juntos, cenar en Noche buena en su casa y el año nuevo en casa de los padres de Rosalie. De esa manera compartíamos tiempo en ambos hogares y no perdíamos los pocos segundos que a él le quedaban en este pueblo.

Y hace exactamente dos días sus vacaciones habían comenzado de una manera oficial, pero por petición de su profesor de anatomía II quién le auguraba un futuro emocionante en el campo de las cirugías, se había quedado más tiempo del normal en cuidados intensivos como pupilo _intensivo _de un profesor quien ponía mucho en tela de duda su orientación sexual. ¡Pasaba más jodido tiempo con mi novio que yo misma!, y aunque la mayoría de veces la Bella juiciosa tomaba lugar en mi cuerpo, la Bella cansada de la situación regresaba y exclamaba con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones en mis oídos "_profesor cachondo_".

Estacioné mi camioneta en el lugar habitual y tomé el morral antes de descender de él. Tenía anatomía a la primera hora.

Genial.

Como si necesitara más recordatorios de los que ya tengo.

Caminé sin poner atención a mí alrededor, la música retumbaba en mis oídos y el frío silbaba cuando se colaba por mi nariz. Apreté las manos en mi morral y los nudillos se me pusieron más blancos de lo normal, el clima empeoró por la noche, y a pesar de lo mucho que amaba la lluvia, nadie comprendía el problema que significaba para mí convivir sola en una casa con el fantasma de la nieve mostrándose cada rato por la rendija de las ventanas.

Anduve paso tras paso y ascendí las escaleras principales de la entrada, justo en aquel momento un estremecedor gritito consiguió que extrajera uno de los auriculares de mi oreja derecha.

Observé a veinte pasos de mi cuerpo un tumulto de muchachas con los cabellos revueltos, unas cinco o seis, entre ellas Ángela. También había gente rezagada, la mayoría murmuraba cosas entre sí.

Tyler pasó por mi lado con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en sus labios.

— ¡Hey! —le llamé algo confundida por las últimas dos miradas de Mike y Peter— ¡Tyler!

Me regresó la vista y se aclaró la garganta ocultando una jodida risa. Esto no me estaba gustando.

— ¡Bella! —Me saludó sacudiendo su mano derecha— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Este….quería saber ¿Por qué el tumulto?

Mike y Peter se miraron las caras y rieron por dos segundos apretando sus estómagos con una de sus manos.

—Digamos-hipó Tyler tratando de ocultar su diversión— que un viejo amigo está de visita, es más —me sonrió y acercó su rostro invadiendo mi espacio personal— acaba de llegar de la universidad de California.

Los tres mostraron sus blancos dientes unos instantes antes de salir corriendo del lugar, mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a procesar la información de forma rápida…y violenta.

Solo tenía un amigo en la universidad de California después de Jasper, y su lugar en mi vida era mucho más grande que él de un _simple amigo_. Y esa misma persona era la única capaz de armar semejante revolución en un instituto olvidado, de tal manera que las mocosas de sexto año fueran capaces de arremolinarse a su alrededor.

Respiré mientras los colores se me subían a la cabeza.

¡Mierda!

Caminé con rapidez, mis pies parecían flotar sobre el cemento de la entrada. Mi morral cayó al suelo en respuesta al poco control de mis manos y no me importó. Solo deseaba llegar y partirle la cara al espécimen que estaba escondido entre tantas mujeres, mi cabeza estaba realmente vacía por dentro, solo una idea flotaba entre las paredes de mi atosigado cerebro. Ahorcarlo.

De repente me encontré delante de la multitud, y mis manos viajaron contra la primera espalda al instante.

— ¡Permiso! ¡Muévanse! —los gritos que salían de mi boca exudaban veneno y rabia contra todas las tontas que se acumulaban allí, y mis manos no se quedaban atrás empujando al cuerpo que se me pusiera enfrente. Y al fin, cuando terminé de desarmar el gran comité de bienvenida lo pude observar con claridad.

Estaba igual de atractivo que hace algunos meses, con aquel cabello desordenado y sus ojos brillando como verdes manzanas recién cosechadas. Su brazo se colaba por el hombro de otra muchacha a quién reconocí como Ashley mientras ambos se brindaban sonrisas mutuas. Ella, mirándole con ojos de huevo tibio, y él, con una mueca diplomática en los labios.

Bufé.

Aún siendo un pendejo era _lindo_. Con aquel rostro brillante y sus labios carnosos llamándome, causando picor en todo mi cuerpo por abrazarlo más fuerte que nunca y decirle mil veces que le amaba como a ningún otro. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan jodido y bonito a la vez?

Respiré varias veces tratando de controlar el pálpito apresurado de mi corazón, incluso cerré los ojos durante dos minutos para conseguir algo de calma antes de mandarle al carajo.

Si bien, tenía deseos de ahorcar su bello cuello, en primera instancia, el lanzarme a sus brazos y comerle la boca a besos lucía mucho mejor que cualquier otra idea. Y no solo por haberle pensado durante cuatro meses y ver su rostro por internet, sino porque una parte de mí extrañaba al verdadero Edward, a ese hombre que se había convertido en mi gran amigo durante estos meses. Le había extrañado como aire para respirar, y lo único en lo que él pensaba al llegar aquí era en ver a las otras zorras de mi generación.

Un aplauso por favor.

Para mí por imbécil, por amarle tanto como le amo. Y otro para él, por ser tan cojudo.

—Eres un pendejo —murmuré con una sonrisa fingida en los labios cuando por fin pude hablar y la lengua no me falló.

El resto de las _niñas_ aglutinadas en la multitud se dispersaron con gran facilidad, dejándolo desprovisto de escudos, incluso Ashley le susurró algo al oído y se marchó después de sonreírle con una mueca de seducción que a mí me dio asco.

Le susurró.

¿Quién carajo se cree para susurrarle algo a mi novio?

—Bella —habló el cobrizo algo entrecortado, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos al instante y esbozó una gran sonrisa— te ex…

—No te atrevas a decir que me extrañaste —murmuré rodando los ojos al acercarme a él. La sangre comenzaba a hervirme— porque no es verdad.

Frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso —pidió tomando mi mano y reteniéndola a la fuerza— escúchame….

— ¡Qué te escuche tu abuela! —Exploté golpeando su pecho con mi dedo índice— ¡Te he pensado los últimos cuatro meses para que lo sepas!

—También yo —respondió respirando acelerado mientras juntaba su cuerpo con el mío.

— ¡No me interrumpas! —proseguí jaloneando mi brazo lejos del suyo, a pesar de ello su fuerza sobrepasaba la mía— ¡Y a la primera oportunidad que tienes, lo único que haces es saludar a un grupo de perras que están detrás de tus pantalones hace casi un año! ¡Debiste saludarme a mí!

—Lo voy a hacer —habló ajustando su brazo derecho a mi cintura mientras el izquierdo deshacía la trenza y la mano se empuñaba con delicadeza en mi cabello acercando mi rostro al suyo— Me encanta tu cabello al aire —susurró sonriendo con aquella ternura que a mí tanto me había hecho falta.

Conocía sus intenciones…y mis límites.

Y es que tanto yo como él estábamos desesperados por darnos un beso, por demostrarnos todo ese amor que manteníamos durante todos estos meses a puro silencio.

Pero me dolía comprender que antes de buscarme a mí, había pensado en el resto de muchachas "amigas" suyas. No dudaba de su amor, pero me hería el tipo de actitud que tomó en cuanto llegó al pueblo.

—No te atrevas —le musité deshaciendo el entrelazamiento de nuestras manos izquierdas. Más que a él, a mi me dolía hacer esto, cuando podría ponerme de rodillas para sentir sus labios sobre los míos— si realmente me quieres no habrías hecho esto.

—Yo no lo hice —suplicó con los ojos y parte de su voz— por favor, tu sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

—No dudo de eso, jamás, en ningún momento de mi vida lo he hecho —suspiré y me alejé varios centímetros de su boca, antes de que la distancia terminara por vencer mi autocontrol— pero no voy a dejar que pongas al resto antes que a nuestra relación.

— ¡Bella! —Gimió despeinando sus cabellos con aquellos largos dedos de pianista— ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Viajé siete horas seguidas comprimido en un auto para verte!

— ¡Debiste haber pensado en eso! —Respondí en el mismo tono de voz mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban con facilidad como hace mucho no lo hacían— ¡Regresa en el mismo auto si tanto pesar te causa venir a verme! —la desesperación se apoderó de mi cuerpo y comandó las palabras que terminaron por salir de mi boca. Aún cuando fueran un golpe bajo para ambos.

— ¡Estás comportándote como una niña! —Exclamó atrapando mis muñecas con una de sus manos— Yo solo quería verte —agregó acercando mi cuerpo al suyo de manera abrupta, disminuyó la distancia lo suficiente como para clavar sus ojos en los míos como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Desde aquella vez en que todo comenzó, envueltos en sus cobijas a la madrugada y en su habitación, nunca más utilizó esos ojos dolidos en mí porque no le era necesario, tanto él como yo manteníamos un comportamiento eficiente para nuestra relación y así funcionábamos bien.

Pero ahora, en momentos como estos descubría porque guardaba esa reserva tan grande de poder.

—Por favor —susurró empuñando su mano con ternura en mi cabello— solo un beso, prometo que solo uno y comprenderás todo lo que quiero decirte —su fresco aliento a menta golpeó mi sentido del olfato aturdiéndolo por un segundo. Mis nervios se paralizaron, sorprendidos por el recuerdo de una de las cosas que más había extrañado estos meses. Su boca— Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, tú lo sabes. Eres como la cura para todos mis males, y ahora mismo estoy muriendo lento, quemándome en el infierno sin ti. _Sálvame _—murmuró rozando mi nariz con la suya mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados explotando terminaciones nerviosas por doquier.

En medio de tanto aletargamiento….

Estaba clara en dos cosas.

Si lo besaba, saciaría una necesidad vital que había torturado mi cabeza durante demasiado tiempo.

Pero si no lo hacía, él aprendería que tipo de actitudes me gustan y espero de él.

¿Qué hacer?

Suspiré, sintiendo su boca separada de la mía por pocos milímetros.

—Lo siento —musité acariciando su suave cuello con dos de mis dedos— pero lo que hiciste no está nada bien, y no puedo permitir que creas lo contrario —su cuerpo se mantuvo estático durante varios segundos los cuáles aproveché para separarme y caminar tres pasos lejos de él. Tomé mi morral con la mano izquierda y la liga de mi cabello con la derecha.

—Bella…. —suspiró revoloteando sus ojos desesperado— estás confundiendo las cosas, yo no…

—Tú, simplemente pensaste que lo mejor para ti, era llegar y armar todo un comité de recibimiento —murmuré respirando con pausas entrecortadas para evitar que la molestia abarcara de nuevo mi carácter— te diré algo Edward, no quiero hablar contigo en estos instantes, y es mejor que te alejes si no quieres salir mal parado de todo esto.

Ambos dimos un último suspiro y con el morral en mi mano caminé con rapidez hacia mi camioneta. La encendí al apuro, aporré la bolsa contra el asiento y no regrese la vista hacia atrás, sabía que mis ojos no encontrarían allí algo que alentara mis sentidos.

.

.

.

Me dolió dejarlo.

Ahora, aovillada en mi cama con la misma almohada testigo de nuestro primer beso, puedo asegurar que dejarlo en la entrada del instituto fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.

Tal vez, si lo traía conmigo, o si hablábamos en mi auto, incluso si discutíamos un poco más con gritos de por medio, estaba casi segura que algo diferente habría sido el resultado. Sin embargo no puedo retroceder el tiempo, y arrepentirme de mis actos en este punto del día no resolvía nada.

Pero necesitaba verle, al menos unos segundos.

¡Cómo me arrepentía de no haberlo besado en ese momento!

Pero otra parte de mí se auto felicitaba por tomar decisiones correctas para nuestra relación….a pesar de que aquello doliera.

Era importante que Edward comprendiera esto. Somos una pareja dividida por la tierra, pero unida por el alma, y eso debería ser suficiente para él, para entender que si en realidad me había extrañado no tenía porque ver a otras mujeres teniéndome a mí. Tal vez, de alguna forma mal sana, había mal interpretado la escena que pude observar en el gélido patio de instituto. Si, él sonreía hacia esas chicas, pero no lo hacía de forma seductora. Eso lo podría afirmar.

En estos meses había comprendido, que sus sonrisas "especiales" eran solo para mí, tenía una sonrisa reconfortante para su madre y otra amistosa para su hermana. Pero aquellas muecas con la comisura derecha de la boca levantada, dejando escurrir de su boca pura seducción, era solo mía. No importaba en qué forma le viese, solo a mi me miraba con los ojos oscurecidos y las manos con picor por tocar.

Yo…había visto la mueca dirigida hacia ellas, al menos la sonrisa para Ashley con detalle…y era nada comparada con _mi_ sonrisa.

Puede ser…Tal vez, y solo tal vez…

Puede que haya cometido un error.

El timbre de la casa resonó por todas las paredes vacías del lugar, colindando con el nuevo descubrimiento de mi cabeza. Mis pies se arrastraron uno a uno hasta la puerta, y cuando al fin me encontré frente a ella descubrí que abrirla podría cambiar en algo mis actos del día de hoy. A pesar de todo, decidí preguntar como una descerebrada.

— ¿Quién es? —la voz me salió más ronca de lo normal, y un par de grados más debajo de mi tono habitual.

—Soy yo cielo —aquel tono sedoso golpeó mis sentidos— pero antes de que camines con tus hermosas piernas hacia el piso de arriba, quiero que me escuches, por favor _la mía vita_, solo tres minutos, puedes contarlos si quieres, yo solo…

Mi mano derecha giró la perilla sin contar con la autorización de mi orgullo, y a estas alturas decidí echarle porras a la mano.

—Tres minutos —murmuré con voz débil dándole paso al salón insonoro de mi casa.

Soltó un fuerte resoplido y despeinó sus cabellos una vez más.

—Yo…—esperó a que tomara asiento frente a él, con mis piernas apretujadas fuertemente y las manos entre los muslos— cariño, sé que estuve mal, muy mal. Comprendo a la perfección como debes sentirte porque mientras caminaba por las calles tratando de encontrar mi falla, una ola de rabia me golpeó de tan solo pensarnos en la misma situación pero a la inversa —sus ojos brillaron y pude observar dos sombras amoratadas bajo sus ojos, clavé mi vista en la suya, sin importar la forma tan sensual en que sus labios colindaban el uno con el otro para pronunciar cada letra con delicadeza— te doy la razón por completo, fue algo completamente imbécil dejarme llevar por los viejos recuerdos, pero….sé que no es excusa, pero estaba tan feliz de regresar a Forks —se rió un tanto melancólico— aquí pasaron las mejores cosas de mi vida, y al ver aquel instituto que nos unió, decidí que regresar y atraparte para salirnos de pinta, era el mejor plan que podía proponerte, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, y te juró que no sé cómo pasó, me encontré rodeado de todas las chicas de tu generación, saludándome con mucha euforia….y no pude dejar mi lado caballero…yo….

— ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —acusé levantándome de golpe y corriendo a su lado— ¿Lo único que tu cabeza puede pensar es esa fatal excusa? ¿No sé supone que quieres salvar a la mujer de tu vida? ¿Acaso…?

— ¡No! ¡No! —Giró su cabeza a grandes velocidades, sus ojos parecían desorbitados y temerosos por lo que podría pasar— _la mía vita_, no es una excusa, yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida y ¡sé que soy imbécil! Lo sé —susurró ajustando sus manos a las mías— pero no sé que puedo decirte, conozco a la perfección tu carácter, y por ello comprendo, que nada de lo que diga hará que cambies la idea que se ha formado en tu cabecita —besó el inicio de mis cabellos con delicadeza.

Suspiré y deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro, rendida. Sus manos se ajustaron en mi cintura y me juntaron con necesidad a su cuerpo, despacio, con mucha lentitud, nos acostó en el sofá manteniendo la misma posición.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que más me molestó de todo? —le pregunté después de varios minutos de silencio perturbador, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi estómago en forma circular.

—Si —susurró besando mí oído con letargo.

—Es solo que…te había esperado tanto, y cuando por fin llegas aquí, saludas a medio sexto sin importar lo que ocurre conmigo. Además de Tyler y sus estúpidos amigos riéndose de mí, y el gran comité de bienvenida que te hacían…tu, tu parecías tan feliz con todas ellas girando a tu alrededor, como si fueras una especie de elegido o algo así.

—Soy el elegido —musitó en un tono sensual y bromista, besando desde el final de mi mandíbula hasta el inicio de mi oído.

—Edward Masen, grandísimo….

—Shh —se rió girando mi cuerpo para poder encararlo— necesito corregir ese punto cielo —besó la punta de mi nariz— soy _tu_ elegido.

—Eso espero —murmuré finalmente, besando su manzana de Adán, lo que provocó que riese— ¿Te da cosquillas?

—Muchas —susurró hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Edward? —Le pregunté acariciando sus cabellos, después de varios segundos— No tenías porque pararte allí, de ningún modo…

—Lo sé —susurró contra la piel de mi cuello.

—Entonces…

—Sé que fue una idea estúpida, y te juro que nada de lo que pasó lo hice a propósito, pero…—suspiró y besó la zona de mi piel despejada— siempre quise saber cómo serías celosa.

— ¿Celosa?

—Si Bella, no puedes negar que estabas completamente celosa cuando viniste a mí con aquella trenza en tus cabellos…

— ¿Para que querías verme celosa? —le pregunté abrazándole con más fuerza que antes, mis uñas se clavaron en su definida espalda.

—Porque, cuando todo comenzó, mi comportamiento no era…tu sabes, no era nada de lo que quería para ti, siempre que estaba con una chica, a ti poco te importaba esa vida que yo llevaba, solo me odiabas por ser tan mujeriego y…

—Hey-susurré besándole la porción de frente a simple vista— yo no te odiaba…pero no me gustaba tu forma de ser en ese entonces. Y en cuanto a los celos, creo que me has visto lo suficientemente celosa hoy día, como para saciar tus ganas.

Asintió y levantó su cabeza, para mirarme con esos ojitos suyos que me derretían.

—Hay algo en lo que te equivocas —murmuró empuñando su mano en mis cabellos enredados.

— ¿En qué? —le pregunté con voz un poco ronca, sintiéndome más que emocionada por su fuerte actitud.

—Yo no sacié mis ganas, cariño —suspiró, y poco a poco se acercó a mis labios— verte así, furiosa con el planeta, consiguió que mi deseo por sacudir tu cabello y empuñar mis manos en él…consiguió que deseará besarte hasta que pierdas la conciencia.

Una burbuja en mi vientre bajo se reventó.

— ¿No lo harás? —le supliqué acercando mi boca más a la suya.

Suspiró.

—Yo…puedo hacerte daño —susurró contra mi oído.

—No lo harás —le aseguré hundiendo mis manos en su espalda— al menos podrías…intentarlo.

—Me avisarás —susurró empuñando su mano con más fuerza entre mis cabellos— si hago algo mal…

—Ahora —susurré hundiendo mis labios en los suyos, desesperada y aturdida por el sabor perfecto de su aliento. Él, con fuerza pero no más de la necesaria, golpeó mi cabeza contra el espaldar del sofá y comenzó un juego del que no hay final.

_¿Il fine?_

* * *

**Gracias a todas las niñas que leyeron esta historia, a las nuevas y viejas lectoras, y a las que dejaron uno que otro comentario. Y gracias también a la Graci, la beta de esta historia, la que realmente les ha dado los capítulos cada vez y cuando y la que hice un trabajo increíble con cada capítulo, punto y coma. ;)Xxxx **

**Valhe**


End file.
